


Ветер перемен

by Diran



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Canon-Typical Violence, Detectives, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 09:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 135,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diran/pseuds/Diran
Summary: Менталист!АУИнспектора Корусантского бюро расследований, Энакина Скайуокера, отправляют в самое захолустье штата — городок Татуин, где уже многие годы орудует маньяк, известный под именем «Кровавый Мол». Его поисками занимается местная команда специалистов, среди которых к своему удивлению Энакин обнаруживает экстрасенса, всерьез утверждающего, будто некая Сила существует и может помочь поймать преступника.Знание канона Менталиста не требуется. Написано на ЗФБ-2019.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрации к тексту выполнены артером Кана Го.  
> Блог: https://poischu.diary.ru/  
> Галерея: https://www.deviantart.com/kanago/gallery/

_ Август, 2015 _

Оби-Ван еще раз перечитал сообщение. 

«Будет время — зайди».

Без подписи — Оби-Ван прекрасно знал этот почерк, но менее странным сообщение не стало. По срочным делам Мейс прибегал сам и быстро, в официальных же случаях слышался стук толстых каблучков секретаря Биллабы, за которым следовало неизменно улыбчивое: «Шеф Винду просит вас зайти». Но записка в виде стикера, прилепленного на рабочий стол? Оби-Ван смял листок и, отправив его в мусорку, направился в кабинет шефа. 

Депа сосредоточенно вела пальцем по строке, сверяя документы. Напряженные морщинки на ее лбу сложились столь плотно, что скрыли темную точку крохотного бинди. Оби-Ван дождался, пока кончик пальца доберется до края листа и кашлянул. Депа моргнула, подняла голову, и недовольный прищур тут же сменился кокетливой улыбкой.

— Оби-Ван! Очень рада вас видеть. Вы так редко заходите. Ужасно редко! Вам сделать чай? У меня еще остался тот, из Майсура… 

— Мейс у себя?

— Да, я сейчас… 

Не дождавшись, пока она доложит, Оби-Ван приоткрыл дверь кабинета и просунул голову в щель:

— Звали?

— Проходи, Кеноби. — Шеф, не отрываясь от монитора, указал подбородком на кресло. — Есть разговор, не из приятных.

— О… — Оби-Ван опустился в кресло и, закинув ногу на ногу, сложил ладони на колене. Обращение по фамилии, Мейс предельно дистанцирован — так что Оби-Ван подозревал, о чем пойдет речь, и поспешил выдать свою версию событий: — Как я уже сказал детективу Эйрин, я верну записи допросов через пару часов, как только прослушаю все необходимое. Ордер и так у нее на руках, а до суда будет полно времени. Я думаю, что их первый подозреваемый мог что-то знать о Сайло… 

Мейс посмотрел исподлобья и перебил:

— Мне ничего неизвестно о ваших делах с детективом Эйрин. Хотя записи, конечно, лучше вернуть. 

Оби-Ван увел взгляд в сторону:

— Разумеется. Но тогда зачем я здесь?

— КБР последние пару месяцев задавало много вопросов. О Моле. 

Оби-Ван мгновенно напрягся и, как молнией прошитый, рывком подался вперед, упираясь локтями в разделяющую их столешницу и скрещивая взгляды с Мейсом. 

— Они хотят забрать дело?

— Нет. Но они пришлют своего человека. Помочь.

— «Помочь»? — дернул губой Оби-Ван.

— Пресекая все вопросы сразу: это не обсуждается, я с этим ничего поделать не смогу. И напоминаю, что никакого тотема неприкосновенности у тебя, что бы ты о себе ни думал, нет. 

Оби-Ван сцепил пальцы в замок, выдыхая.

— Знаю. 

Стоило дышать ровнее. Стоило быть готовым. Это ведь должно было случиться рано или поздно. Должно… Не должно. Оби-Ван планировал добраться до Кровавого Мола раньше, чем КБР зашевелится, но, выходит, не успел.

— Ребятам скажу сам, хотел дать тебе больше времени смириться с этой мыслью.

— Сэр… 

— О, ненавижу этот тон. Что тебе надо, Кеноби?

— Не мне. Нам… Сэр. 

Оби-Ван моргнул, стирая с лица остатки раздражения и недовольства, становясь тише и обертывая свой напор спокойствием. Он полностью сосредоточился на словах. Убедить Мейса сейчас было жизненно необходимо.

— Когда КБРовец приедет, не давайте ему мое дело. Под любым предлогом. Скажите, что заключили со мной особый договор, как с консультантом, я же внештатный сотрудник. Или отошлите дело в клинику по требованию моего терапевта — придумайте! Что угодно сделайте, но мое дело не должно попасть в руки инспекции из центра.

— Никакого тотема неприкосновенности, — четко разделяя слова повторил Мейс.

— Если он узнает, как я попал в команду… — Оби-Ван приблизился к лицу Мейса, налегая на столешницу, — он меня отстранит. Вы не можете этого допустить.

Винду свел брови, выдерживая взгляд Оби-Вана. Впрочем, тот уже видел в его глазах ответ. Правильный ответ.

— Не могу. Я посмотрю, что получится сделать.


	2. Повесть 1. Первая кровь

_ Август, 2015 _

Получив назначение, Энакин наслушался от коллег о Татуине такого, что ему казалось, он едет не в городок на границе штата, а в глухие берберские пещеры. Ему обещали разбитые дороги, неприветливые обветренные лица и автоматически накладываемую на въезде в город порчу. И это лишь программа «минимум».

Однако, подхватившее его такси — пусть и видавшее многое — въехало в город по опрятной улице, а водитель без устали ухмылялся огромным ртом, рекламируя одну забегаловку за другой — Энакин потерял им счет еще на выезде из аэропорта. Мелькавшие за окном домики и вовсе напоминали Энакину, привыкшему к теснящим друг друга небоскребам, курортный город. Разве что до моря далековато, и пахло здесь не солью, а асфальтом, плавящимся в крепкой хватке августовской жары, и сухим песком. Не морским — а каменным, жестким и грубым песком гор.

Крохотное полицейское управление казалось и вовсе игрушечным, даже без сравнений со стеклянной громадой Корусантского бюро. Пара этажей, подобие парковки и пристройка, судя по решеткам на окнах — небольшой изолятор. Из череды миниатюр выбивался только ожидающий у входа шеф полиции. Высокий темнокожий мужчина с плечами, что казались шире, чем дверной проем, сухо кивнул Энакину. Вот про такие лица с вздернутым до морщин на переносице носом и сверлящим взглядом Энакина и предупреждали. Впрочем, он был готов поставить сотку, что ни один шериф или шеф полиции не встретит инспектора из центра с распростертыми объятиями. Куда больше Энакина волновала команда, с которой ему предстояло работать. 

В весьма просторной светлой комнате его ждали четверо людей. Первая — миниатюрная девушка со смуглой кожей и приковывающими внимание, почти вызывающими волосами. Они были выкрашены в чередующиеся полосы белого и синего цвета и заплетены в два упругих жгута. В толпе не затеряется. Да и сдержанностью в целом не отличалась: с того момента, как Энакин вошел внутрь вместе с Винду, девушка разглядывала его с неприкрытым интересом. Он ответил ей легким кивком и улыбкой, но она распахнула огромные глаза еще шире и с детской поспешностью уставилась на все еще говорящего Винду, словно всегда только на него и смотрела. Девушка оказалась не рядовым детективом, а специалистом по технике и сетям. Кое-что объясняло. Звали ее Асокой Тано, и в ее скулах Энакину чудилось прямое влияние близлежащей резервации апачей на Татуин.

— Лейтенанты Коди и Рекс Камино, наши лучшие детективы-оперативники, братья, — пояснил Винду, хотя и не требовалось быть гениальным сыщиком, чтобы понять это. Тут скорее понадобился бы наметанный глаз, чтобы как-то различать близнецов, одетых в строгие костюмы и вытянувшихся при шефе по струнке. Впрочем, те то ли для удобства окружающих, то ли в поисках собственной индивидуальности милостиво носили разные прически. Ну, если слово «прическа» применимо к лысине, демонстрирующей ровный череп Рекса.

— И Оби-Ван Кеноби, — Винду указал на диван, где сидел мужчина, отгородившийся от происходящего в кабинете потрепанным блокнотом. Энакин пробежался по мужчине оценивающим взглядом, и первым пришедшим в голову словом стало — «неуместный». Он не вязался с полицейским участком сильнее, чем синие локоны Асоки. Одетый в светлый льняной костюм, мистер Блокнот расслабленно закинул ногу на колено и листал страницы в повисшей тишине, будто их всех: команды, Энакина, шефа — просто не существовало. Энакин посмотрел на Винду в ожидании пояснений, но тот неожиданно свернул светские приветствия, буркнув лишь: «Можете приступать к работе, они введут вас в курс дела», — и скрылся за дверью.

Интересно.

Энакин пересек комнату и протянул мистеру Блокноту руку.

— Энакин Скайуокер. Инспектор Корусантского бюро расследований. 

Блокнот шелестнул еще одним листом и громко захлопнулся, зажатый в тиски пальцев. Энакин смог наконец увидеть человека. Итак, Кеноби: мягкое лицо, педантично ровно остриженная борода и застывшая полуулыбка. Ему не хватало разве что белого воротничка и библии. Он встал одним легким движением и ответил на рукопожатие. Тихий обволакивающий голос настолько подходил его «образу», что Энакин в мгновение ока стал доверять ему еще меньше:

— Оби-Ван Кеноби. Консультант.

— Хм, консультант? Да, конечно, для дел такого уровня полиции не обойтись без сторонних специалистов, — Энакин сжал горячую ладонь: хват у Оби-Вана уверенный и крепкий, но пальцы быстро выскальзывают прочь. — Химия? Психология? Медэкспертиза?

— Некоторые называют мою специализацию парапсихологией, сэр, — ответил Оби-Ван, склоняя голову и закладывая руки за спину.

— Пара… психологией? Экстрасенсорика, я верно понял? Ментализм? — Энакин постарался удержать лицо, но, судя по насмешливо дернувшемуся уголку губ Оби-Вана, вышло у него так себе.

— Если вам будет угодно.

— Ясно. Это все, кто работает с делом Мола?

— Да, сэр, — кашлянул Рекс. — Дело Кровавого Мола ведет наш спецотдел. Если другие отделы сталкиваются со следом Мола, — продолжил чеканить он, — или шериф обнаруживает подозрительное, то… 

— Эй, парни! — оборвал его Энакин и махнул рукой: — Вольно. — Братья переглянулись, но опустили плечи, выдыхая. — Садитесь, ну. 

Энакин снял пиджак и присел на стол, который, судя по своей девственной чистоте, предназначался ему.

— Давайте проясним кое-что. Кровавый Мол прогремел своей резней на весь штат, да и за пределами тоже. Буду честен: единственная причина, почему КБР до сих пор не забрало у вас это дело, заключается в том, что Мол удивительно верен Татуину. Впрочем, вы должны понимать — еще несколько жертв, и у КБР появится повод заняться им и так. Еще десяток жертв — и сюда набегут уже федералы. Я приехал с единственной целью — остановить Кровавого Мола. Вы все работаете над этим уже довольно давно, с применением, как я вижу, самых разнообразных, — Энакин повел бровью, — средств. 

Коди скрестил руки на груди. Асока все еще едва выглядывала из-за монитора, делая вид, что рост не позволяет высунуться сильнее. Они все собирались держать удар? Ждали ругани? Допроса с пристрастием? Энакин вздохнул.

— И это значит, что Мол чертовски талантливый ублюдок. Я приехал помочь вам. Как часть команды. И поэтому прошу забыть о моем ранге. Да, формально я старше любого из вас по званию и могу отдавать приказы. И да — я буду требовать исполнения приказов во время боевых операций. Но во всем, что касается расследования, мы с вами команда детективов. Без «сэров». Без «местная полиция» и «бюро». У вас не было прямого начальства, кроме шефа Винду, я им тоже не стану. Я не собираюсь менять устоявшийся порядок работы, даже если нахожу что-то излишним. 

Оби-Ван перехватил взгляд Энакина и хмыкнул.

— Энакин, я ведь могу вас так называть, раз уж?..

— Да, пожалуйста.

— Зачем вы здесь?

— Я уже сказал: чтобы поймать маньяка. Потому что до сих пор полиция с этим не справилась.

— Очень точно подмечено. — Оби-Ван откинулся на спинку дивана, закидывая на нее руку. Он перетек в другую позу, но продолжал смотреть Энакину в глаза не моргая. — Что вы знаете о нашем городе? Думаете, Кровавый Мол — просто один из свихнувшихся последователей Джека Потрошителя? Прячущийся при свете дня маньяк, а нам всего-то не хватает улик или, может, детективного ноу-хау от бюро? Вы ничего не слышали о том, что его убийства — это ритуалы?

Энакин чуял, к чему идет разговор.

— Поверьте мне, у маньяков в семидесяти процентах случаев так. Мне доводилось бывать как минимум на пяти местах призыва Сатаны. В одних я находил обколотых наркош, принимавших торшеры за гурий ада, в других — куски людей, развешанные по стенам. И, знаете… ни одного Сатаны. Мол умеет водить полицию за нос, но это не делает его особенным.

— Конечно нет. Особенным его делает то, что он действительно темный маг. 

Энакин не удержался от смешка. Обернулся на прочих, ища поддержки. Асока едва заметно подвинула стул ближе к краю стола, вслушиваясь в разгорающуюся дискуссию — сосредоточена, ждет развязки; Рекс и Коди бесхитростно таращились — сжатые губы, скачущие с Энакина на Оби-Вана взгляды. Судя по их лицам, в этом матче Энакин остался без болельщиков. 

— Вы можете не верить, — пожал плечами Оби-Ван. — Но я бы искренне советовал учесть этот факт. Полиция не поймает Кровавого Мола просто так. Вот почему я сижу здесь, с вами.

— Хорошо. Давайте тогда судить беспристрастно, по фактам: Кровавый Мол все еще на свободе, а значит, ваши методы точно так же не сработали, как и методы полиции. Я прав?

На мгновение на лице Оби-Вана проступили желваки. Энакин не отдал ему инициативу, сворачивая разговор сам:

— Я здесь не для того, чтобы учить вас работать, а чтобы покончить с убийствами Мола. Надеюсь, что остальные тоже. И хочу начать побыстрее, так что, пожалуйста, все электронные файлы — на мой компьютер, все бумажные — на мой стол. 

Асока рассмеялась и ткнула пальцем в забитый коробками шкаф:

— Мне весь стеллаж перетаскать? 

— Начну с того, что кажется наиболее важным вам. Подберете материалы? Что на ваш взгляд самое интересное в Моле, детектив Тано? И да, я жду оригинального ответа от каждого из вас, — он обвел рукой комнату. — Про магию я услышал, так что удивите меня чем-нибудь еще завтра утром. А сегодня вынужден вас покинуть, мне предстоят бюрократические пытки командированного человека.

 

* * *

Проснулся Энакин от ввинчивающейся в висок дрели звонка. Пару секунд он отрицал происходящее. Но телефон не затыкался, а простыня только сильнее липла к телу — почему никто не предупредил о главном, о нелюбви татуинцев к кондиционерам? Не открывая глаз, Энакин подтянул гудящий телефон к уху. 

— Алло. 

— Сэр… простите. Энакин… — один из Камино. Мрачный, хриплый, тоже заспанный, но решительный. 

— Рекс?

Энакин потер глаза и глянул на часы. Два часа до будильника.

— У нас убийство. Мос-Эспа, тридцать четыре. 

— «Убийство»?

— Мол, — так же кратко ответил Рекс, и Энакин резко сел.

На место он прибыл одновременно с Асокой. Та была предельно собрана, на ходу тыча пальцами в планшет, хотя наспех заколотый пучок шел ей куда меньше аккуратных кос. Вокруг двухэтажного дома уже орудовали люди в бежевой униформе: обыскивали кусты и держали взволнованных соседей подальше от заградительной ленты. Энакин нырнул под нее, придержал для Асоки. 

Рекс стоял на крыльце и беседовал с высокой статной дамой в той же форме, что у прочих, но со звездой на груди. Шериф и ее люди… Энакин планировал познакомиться, но не так скоро и уж точно в иной обстановке. Но кто бы его спрашивал.

— Доброе утро, — он протянул шерифу руку. — Энакин Скайуокер, инспектор КБР.

— Шаак Ти, — высокие скулы, прямые брови, жесткие черные волосы в тугих косах. На этот раз без сомнений: чистая индейская кровь. — Шериф. 

— Расскажите все, что вы уже рассказали мне, — попросил Рекс, та послушно кивнула. Вернее, плавно склонила голову и затем распрямилась назад, расправляя широкую грудь, таким же величавым движением поворачиваясь к Энакину.

— Мы приняли вызов около часа назад. Нам позвонил курьер, — мелодичный голос с гортанным акцентом приятно ласкал еще слишком чувствительные спросонок уши. — Обычно он доставлял Волтеру Росу продукты в пять утра, тот их принимал. Но сегодня Рос не вышел на звонок. Курьер попробовал постучать, дверь оказалась незаперта. Он рискнул войти. Потрясенный увиденным, он позвонил нам.

— Где он сейчас?

— В моей машине, — Шаак Ти указала на старенький пикап. — Обещала отвезти его домой. Я уже допросила его, и именно он опознал убитого. Когда он позвонил и рассказал, я сразу подумала о Моле, но хотела убедиться сама. Прибыв и увидев… конечно сразу связалась с вами. Как обычно, я запретила людям затаптывать место преступления, они ищут следы снаружи, это не должно сказаться на ауре внутри.

Энакин прикрыл глаза, досчитал до трех.

— Это не повредит оставшиеся улики внутри? — переформулировал он.

— Улики и ауру, — кивнула Ти. Она вообще много кивала. Поразительное доверие между шерифом и полицией. Полицией ли? Или… о, а вот и он.

Показавшийся из-за деревьев Оби-Ван, не замедляя шага, поднырнул под ленту и, не поздоровавшись ни с кем, пронесся в дом, оставляя за собой только всколыхнутый полами пиджака ветерок. 

— Прошу простить. 

Энакин вежливо — он надеялся, что его заспанное лицо смогло изобразить вежливость, — улыбнулся и шагнул следом за Оби-Ваном.

Тот стоял прямо посреди комнаты и молчал, но Энакин проглотил все возмущенные слова, стоило ему увидеть тело. Он знал, как должен выглядеть труп работы Мола: читал, видел фото… но ничего не передавало. Мужчина с обнаженным торсом лежал на полу, раскинув в стороны руки и ноги, подобно витрувианскому человеку. Обрамленные красным контуром глаза невидяще смотрели в потолок. Заострившиеся черты лица выступали еще сильнее от того, что были окрашены кровью: мазки на скулах, боковинах лба, подбородке. Череп. Череп на лице, череп на груди — она была залита кровью, вытекшей из глубоких тонких разрезов. Каждый примерно по десятку сантиметров в длину, и эти «штрихи» складывались в знак черепа. Крови натекло изрядно, но знак был еще различим. Тем более, Энакин знал, что выискивать, — убийца воспроизвел череп и на стене над камином: во всех деталях острых граней. Тоже кровью.

Оби-Ван развернулся. Все его лицо говорило о глубоком разочаровании.

— Пустышка. Нам здесь делать нечего.

— Что? — Энакин поперхнулся. — Мы стоим над трупом человека, умершего страшной смертью, а вы позволяете себе такие слова?

Оби-Ван, уже собиравшийся оттеснить Энакина и выйти, замер. Отступил на шаг и внимательно посмотрел на Энакина.

— О… вы неправильно меня поняли. Безусловно здесь совершено убийство, и я сочувствую бедолаге и его близким. — Оби-Ван снова посмотрел на труп. — Хотя насчет страшной смерти я бы поспорил, этот человек умер почти мгновенно. Думаю, с расследованием справится детектив Эйрин.

— Почерк Кровавого Мола, это наше дело, и заниматься им будем мы. 

Оби-Ван устало усмехнулся. 

— Я об этом. Его убил не Мол. А значит и дело не наше.

— Решать не вам, вы просто консультант. И вообще, — Энакин обвел рукой комнату, подрастеряв слова и подбирая их заново, — с чего вы взяли, что это не Мол?

— Вы правда хотите услышать? — Оби-Ван пригляделся к Энакину, и тот скрестил руки на груди, возмущенно дергая подбородком.

— Естественно! 

— Хорошо, — Оби-Ван примирительно поднял ладони. — Но учтите, вы попросили сами. Начнем с простого. Давайте устроим мысленный эксперимент. — Оби-Ван отошел ближе к окну, выходя из поля зрения Энакина. — Вы вошли в комнату, что вы увидели?

— Обезображенное тело.

— Во-о-от, — протянул Оби-Ван. — А должны были увидеть знак. Мол — режиссер своих убийств. Он театрален, он жаден до власти: над происходящим, над жертвой, над зрителями, которые увидят его произведение, когда сам он будет уже далеко. Сначала приходит страх. Всегда. Сначала вы должны увидеть его символ, и тогда вы уже будете бояться перевести взгляд, потому что будете знать, что найдете следом. Здесь же знак оставлен на манер подписи. Огромная ошибка. 

— Возможно, он спешил и не нашел подходящего места для знака быстро? Или рассчитывал на кого-то, кто придет изнутри дома, а не снаружи.

— О, Энакин, я вас прошу. — Оби-Ван скривился. — Вы наверняка хороший детектив, не позорьтесь в попытках меня подловить, посмотрите еще раз — мужская одежда в прихожей, обувь вся одного размера. Никто не рыдает на плече у Ти или Рекса, значит, убитый был сегодня один, да и жил скорей всего один.

— Но все признаки: знак черепа, повторенный трижды. Роспись стены… я, конечно, запрошу экспертизу, но уверен, что знак нарисован кровью жертвы.

Оби-Ван пересек комнату и остановился возле камина. Он сощурился и протяжно втянул носом воздух, пока его глаза бежали по багровым мазкам, хорошо впитавшимся в обои.

— Можете даже не проводить экспертизу. Это точно кровь жертвы. Вот только череп нарисован после смерти, а Мол всегда рисует кровью еще живых людей.

Энакин дернул плечом и присел возле тела. Трупная синева и кровавый грим мешали определить возраст точно, но больше походило на то, что жертве было лет тридцать. Дорогие часы, обод из золота — их не сняли. Как и картины на стенах, наоборот — убийца привнес своих художеств. 

— Кровь даже на глазах. Кем же надо быть… 

— Мол предпочел бы, чтобы кровь пошла из глаз жертвы. Фигурально выражаясь. Нет, правда, у многих его жертв сосуды в глазах лопаются. И мы подходим к главному. Жертва Кровавого Мола должна оцепенеть от страха, лишь завидев его силуэт. Жертва должна умирать медленно, выжигая страхом все вокруг. Умолять о пощаде. Трястись от ужаса до самой смерти. А здесь… — Оби-Ван сделал странный жест рукой, словно схватил воздух и растер его между пальцами. — … Ничего подобного. Много злости, здесь спорили вчера и делали это отчаянно. Но никакого удивления — он даже не успел понять, что произошло, прежде чем испустил дух. Так что послушайтесь совета: не тратьте время, — в голосе Оби-Вана зазвучала сладкая насмешка: — Лучше займитесь сегодня покупкой кондиционера, если хотите задержаться в городе дольше, чем на неделю. 

И на ком эта херня работает? Хуже дешевого флирта. Провидец нашелся. Энакин сам знал, что выглядел паршиво. Он пригладил волосы, заставляя их, норовящих склеиться в сосульки, лежать хоть чуточку приличнее. И с дезодорантом он мог переборщить. Хорошее же впечатление он произвел на шерифа… Ох, к черту! Полпятого утра! Второй день командировки! Энакин потер висок, концентрируясь. На предплечье Роса нашлись едва заметные синяки. Свежие, значит не просто ссора — драка? Энакин, не вставая, пригляделся к ковру: залом на углу, вырванный клок. Драка, определенно. Энакин продолжал изучать пол и между делом поинтересовался:

— А себя вы тоже называете магом?

— Нет. Я предпочитаю говорить о чувствительности к Силе.

— М, ясно. А то театральности вам тоже не занимать, я уж подумал, что искусство драмы преподают в Хогвартсе. 

Оби-Ван вдруг рассмеялся. Энакин не понимал: усталый ли это смех, искренний или саркастичный. Читать Оби-Вана не получалось наотрез, уж в этой способности ему точно не откажешь. Энакин поднял голову, ожидая развернутого продолжения, но Оби-Ван вернулся к прежней теме:

— У детектива Эйрин большой опыт в расследовании убийств. Я сейчас предельно открыт и честен, даже благожелателен. — Оби-Ван показательно развел руки в стороны. — Но я ведь всего лишь консультант.

Энакин поднялся и постучал в дверь. Голова Рекса не заставила себя долго ждать:

— Да, сэ… да?

— Медэксперт уже приехал?

— Да. 

— Запускайте его и пару людей Ти, пусть осмотрят дом на предмет очевидных пропаж и поищут телефон убитого.

Рекс козырнул и нырнул назад.

— Мы занимаемся этим делом, Оби-Ван. Именно мы. Даже если это не Мол, это могут быть его последователи. Если его фигура все-таки породила их, значит, мы должны пресечь это в зародыше. 

Они вместе вышли из дома, пропуская внутрь поисковую бригаду. На улице уже рассвело и любопытствующих прибавилось. Энакин приметил ребят с удостоверениями журналистов и других — с припрятанными камерами. Шустрые мухи.

— Вы настроены решительно, — едва слышно шепнул Оби-Ван.

— Привыкайте.

— Рад, что вам есть, куда приложить свой энтузиазм. — Он придержал Энакина за локоть и указал на угол заграждения. Там Асока давала отпор особенно ретивому мужчине, пытавшемуся проникнуть внутрь.

— Скайуокер, КБР. — Энакин вырос перед мужчиной резко и вскинул значок, прищелкнув холдером. — Что здесь происходит?

— Волтер мертв? — худой мужчина отодвинулся, опешив. — Скажите, это что, правда? Они болтают, что убийство… — Он нервно заламывал руки. На журналиста не похож — дорогущий костюм, перчатки. Тонкие, белые, но перчатки? В августе в Татуине? Впрочем, у него и трость на локте болталась явно декоративная. Хоть не крикетная клюшка. Не хватало только соломенной шляпы на белобрысой голове. Энакин посмотрел за его плечо на ряд припаркованных машин.

— Ваш кабриолет?

Мужчина дернулся, озираясь. 

— Д-да. 

— Вы знаете Волтера Роса?

— Знаю ли я?! — взвизгнул мужчина. — Он мой лучший друг! Я… 

Энакин отстегнул ленту от стойки, пропуская дрожащего пижона внутрь и указывая ему на крытую веранду. Оби-Ван не обратил на мелко семенящего человека никакого внимания, он больше и на Энакина-то его особо не обращал — смотрел в пространство весьма утомленным взглядом. Пока он не успел умыть руки, Энакин раздал указания:

— Асока, вы нужны мне тут: компьютер жертвы, телефон. Рекс — прихватите Коди, соберите показания с соседей, затем разыщите семью убитого. Нужно сообщить о смерти и узнать все, что сможете. А вы, Оби-Ван, поедете в участок. Шериф пришлет свой отчет туда, ознакомьтесь с тем, что они успели найти. И отправьте запрос по поводу завещания, нужно же знать, кому отойдет оригинал Моне из гостиной. Брифинг после обеда, — и, не позволив явно собиравшемуся отлынивать экстрасенсу ответить, Энакин отправился на веранду.

— Меня зовут Аарон Дуглас, — мужчина поерзал на стуле. Скрытый от толпы плотной стеной плюща, он чувствовал себя спокойнее, хотя теперь он то и дело бросал взгляды в ту сторону, где оставил автомобиль.

— Мистер Дуглас, на этой улице несколько лейтенантов полиции, а в доме находится шериф. Вы думаете, вашу машину угонят?

— Нет, — скривил тонкие губы тот. — Нет, просто проще думать об этом, чем… так Волтер правда мертв?

— К сожалению, да.

— Боже! — Дуглас потер лоб, часто моргая. — Но как же так… мы должны были встретиться! Я приехал, а тут… 

— Он и курьера ждал сегодня, это ведь не самоубийство, такое не предугадаешь. Когда вы в последний раз общались?

— По телефону вчера. Договаривались о встрече. Мы… часто виделись. — Дуглас резко откинулся на спинку стула, скрещивая руки и вцепляясь тонкими пальцами в плечи до заломов на костюме. — Еще со школы дружим. Я президент клуба «Бунта Ив». 

— Клуб? Школьный клуб по интересам?

— Да, но не совсем… — Дуглас перевел дыхание. — Мы с Волтером учились в Райтальской академии, это частная школа. Лучшая. Для… ну, таких, как мы, понимаете? Все обучение выдержано в британском стиле, и у нас были клубы: клуб чтецов, театральный клуб, философский. Но нам не хотелось обсуждать Цицерона или гримасничать перед охающими родителями. Так что мы собрали свой клуб и даже заставили педсовет признать его. Мы всегда бредили хорошими машинами. И когда выросли — не перестали, — печально улыбнулся Дуглас. — Наш клуб все еще цел. Весьма иронично… все остальное так и осталось школьными кружками, о которых выпускники забывают через год. Знаете, мы начинали с журналов и записи ралли на видеокассеты, но сейчас нам уже по тридцать, а мы все еще встречаемся… и носим значки. — Дуглас расправил нагрудный карман, демонстрируя круглый металлический значок с эмблемой в виде старенького кабриолета. — Дело уже не в машинах. Это связи: способ найти работу или выйти на нужного человека, ведь после таких школ все занимают не последнее положение в обществе. Британцы знали толк, когда изобретали идею клубов, уж поверьте. 

— В каких отношениях вы были с Росом? 

— Он мой лучший друг, — развел руками Дуглас. — Я… я не представляю, что случится с клубом теперь. Я президент, рулевой, если так уж говорить. Но Волтер, о, Волтер был его сердцем — мотором. 

— У Волтера были враги? Кто-нибудь желал ему зла?

— Враги? Нет, не думаю. Он был… он был… — Дуглас отвернулся к белоснежной стене дома, смотря так настойчиво, будто мог увидеть что-то сквозь нее. — Простите, инспектор, мне нечего больше сказать. 

— Примите мои соболезнования. Если вспомните что-нибудь, обязательно позвоните в полицейское управление.

— Да, конечно. Послушайте, это правда… — голос Дугласа просел до шепота: — Кровавый Мол? Люди болтают… 

— Не могу вам сказать, — после паузы сказал Энакин, но этой паузы хватило, чтобы Дуглас побледнел.

— Если это и правда так, молю вас, не давайте прессе подтверждений! Наш клуб с трудом перенесет потерю Волтера, но если всплывет участие Мола… Люди, которым есть что терять, пугливы, репутация нашего клуба… — Дуглас вцепился в край столешницы, унимая дрожь в руках. — Мне нужно время, чтобы все уладить, подготовить. И… это прозвучит наивно, но Волтер был замечательным человеком, неужели он не заслуживает покоя после смерти? Я видел фотографии жертв Мола… это ужасно! Не могу допустить, чтобы подобное попало в газеты с лицом… Волтера. Пожалуйста. 

— Пресса не будет допущена к материалам дела до завершения расследования. И уж точно никаких фото, гарантирую. 

— Спасибо, — выдохнул Дуглас. Он неловко поднялся, чуть не уронив стул, и, сунув трость под мышку, побежал к машине.

На его место села выжидавшая за углом Асока:

— Телефон не нашли. Компьютер я проверила, но там ничего интересного, сплошная рабочая переписка, я выгружу, конечно… 

Энакин помотал головой.

— Не думаю, что имеет смысл. Забери его часы. Это не золотой антиквариат, а смартчасы с ретро-дизайном. Возможно, оттуда выцепишь что-нибудь?

Асока тут же загорелась предвкушением. Румянец на щеках, блеск в глазах — Энакину нравились влюбленные в свое дело специалисты. Когда они не были при этом до одури влюблены в себя. Энакин потер глаза.

— Ладно. Сегодня нас подняли резковато, позволишь угостить тебя завтраком? 

Асока фыркнула.

— Я слышу, как урчит ваш живот! Вы хотите поесть и прикрыть это благовидным поводом? Не надо. Давайте просто признаем: мы с вами чертовски хотим жрать, а через пару кварталов есть круглосуточная пиццерия. Так что это уж скорее я поведу вас завтракать.

Энакин рассмеялся.

— Проклятье, никакой загадочности в профессиональной среде. Ну что ж, давай честно: я жажду закинуть в себя пару кусков пиццы. Поможешь? 

 

* * *

Коди жевал сэндвич, сверяясь с картой. Рос не мог похвастаться большой семьей: родители погибли в автокатастрофе семь лет назад, жены нет, детей нет, зато нашлась сестра. Рекс проглотил свой кусок, сворачивая с шоссе. Коди протянул ему сэндвич снова, но тот не стал кусать, вместо этого поинтересовавшись:

— Странное дело. Волтер жил на Мос-Эспе, а сестра в Таскен Гарденс? При таких-то родителях? Обучение в Райтальской академии стоит дороже, чем моя жизнь.

Коди пожал плечами: у всех свои предпочтения, хотя, конечно, чтобы добровольно жить в Таскен Гарденс надо быть тем еще извращенцем. 

— Поговорим узнаем. На светофоре направо.

— Угу. — Рекс не переставая барабанил пальцами по рулю. — А этот Скайуокер ничего так. Думал, нам пришлют занудного додика с проверками.

— Мы пока ничего о нем не знаем, — нахмурился Коди. — Не расслабляйся особо.

— Да ладно тебе, — фыркнул Рекс. — А чего лишний раз напрягаться? Если нас захотят разогнать, можно подумать, мы сможем сопротивляться. А с этим парнем хоть работать можно.

— Если бы не он, я бы сейчас пил нормальный кофе в офисе, а не эту бурду.

— Вот именно! Мол три месяца носа из своего логова не показывал, может, подох уже без нашей помощи. Моя задница приняла форму стула, а тут хоть дело какое!

Коди вздохнул. Трудно было не согласиться. Он скомкал бумагу из-под сэндвича и сунул в пустой стаканчик.

— Ну и… он выглядит знающим свою работу. Видел шрам?

— Рекс, ей-богу, если я резко ослепну, я тебе первому скажу. Как можно не заметить шрам на лице? Но мало ли! Может, он выходя из бара неудачно навернулся. Возьми левее, нам скоро поворачивать.

— А Оби-Ван не в восторге… — продолжал болтать Рекс.

— Вот именно, — процедил Коди, передразнивая брата. — И я пока придержу мыслишки про Скайуокера при себе. Тебе охота голову между молотом и наковальней совать?

Рекс насупился, но согласно кивнул.

Дом одиннадцать мало чем отличался от других Таскенских — типовая вытянутая застройка примитивными бетонными коробами в три этажа. Квартира Мины Рос находилась как раз на третьем. Рекс провел пальцем по обшарпанной двери, поддевая ошметки краски, и показал осыпающуюся зеленоватую пыль Коди. На этаже воняло кошками, и Коди нетерпеливо нажал на звонок.

Дверь открыла высокая брюнетка в едва прикрывающей тело майке, заляпанной краской, и растянутых домашних штанах. Из квартиры тут же полилась громкая музыка.

— Мина Рос?

— А вы кто? — процедила та сквозь зубы.

— Полиция Татуина.

Увидев значки, мисс Рос тут же изменилась в лице.

— О, вам, ребята, я даже рада, — на ее лице отражалось скорее облегчение, чем искренняя радость, и в ее голосе все еще хватало раздражения, но она тут же впустила их внутрь и приглушила надрывающиеся колонки. 

— Вы ждали кого-то другого? — уточнил Коди.

— Да, задолжала одному парню, он теперь хочет с меня «с процентами», — она жестом выделила слово кавычками и скривилась. — Думала, подослал ко мне кого-то.

— Вы обращались с этим в полицию? — участливо поинтересовался Рекс.

— Ха. В полицию. Ребят, я же не звоню шерифу, если у меня в туалете несет травкой от соседей снизу или яичница подгорела. Разберусь я с придурком, но все же рада вас видеть. Наверняка о вашем появлении уже полдома знает, живо растрезвонят на всю округу, так что в ближайшие дни он сюда не сунется. Спасибо, парни, йоу! — шутливо козырнула она и натянула на себя рубашку, пряча подкачанные руки и почти просвечивающую грудь. — Так что вам надо?

Рекс скорбно отвел взгляд, неловко сжимая ладони вместе, так что, пока он драматично изучал квартиру, Коди заговорил:

— Ваш брат, Волтер… нам жаль, но сегодня утром он был найден мертвым в своем доме.

Мисс Рос покачнулась и вцепилась в спинку стула. Постояла с минуту, разглядывая свои тапочки в мелкую клетку, затем отодвинула стул и рухнула на него.

— Мертвым? Что произошло, его ограбили?

— Почему вы подумали про ограбление?

Она нервно расхохоталась, запрокидывая голову.

— Да вы его дом видели? Он же кроме противопожарки и сигналки на картины ничего не ставил, его должны были бы грабить по три раза за неделю, но он был везучий засранец. Когда-нибудь это закончилось бы, если еще и водить к себе… Ну вы видели, да? Моне? У него и дневник Да Винчи был. Альдераанские статуэтки… Волтер. Ох, — она провела рукой по лицу. — Дайте мне минуту.

Коди вежливо отсчитал шестьдесят секунд.

— Его не грабили, все ценности на месте. Мы думаем, что он стал жертвой Кровавого Мола. 

— Что?! — Рос подпрыгнула, мигом оказываясь на ногах. — Вы шутите?

— Шутить на тему Мола? Мы похожи на самоубийц? — вклинился Рекс.

Рос стояла посреди комнаты, ее грудь часто вздымалась. Губы она сжимала слишком сильно, но ее глаза оставались сухими.

— Когда вы последний раз виделись с Волтером?

— Может, с неделю назад… не помню день. Столкнулись на ярмарке в центре. Кофе выпили да разбежались по своим делам.

— Мы должны спросить: в каких отношениях вы были с братом? 

— Не в лучших. Он мало интересовался моей жизнью, — она мотнула головой на груду картин у стены, очевидно ее авторства: возле окна стоял мольберт. — А мне не было места в его богемном укладе. Уж в последнее время тем более… Но боже, Мол?.. 

— Пока что это тайна следствия, и вы не должны разглашать ее.

— Тайна? Вы издеваетесь? Город должен знать, что Мол снова объявился. Я не хочу, чтобы моего брата полоскали пересудами — а не покончил ли с собой завидный холостяк. Все должны знать! Эй, о чем вы пишите в свой блокнот? — она не находила места рукам и наконец уперлась возмущенно одной в бок, вторую снова сжимая на спинке стула.

— Пометки, — сухо ответил Коди. — Вы сказали «в последнее время тем более» — что вы имели в виду?

Рос прикусила губу. Ее глаза быстро бегали по полу.

— Ладно. Ладно. В общем… это не мое дело, но, думаю, у Волтера кто-то был. В смысле бабу себе завел. Только прятал ото всех. Мы не особо общались, но я его знала с детства — видела, что юлит. Я еще подумала, может его в секту заманили: благотворительность, экология… сумасшедших вокруг него всегда много вилось. И не просто завел, а ну… он что-то задумал.

— Свадьба?

— Понятия не имею! — У Рос сжались кулаки, и она поспешно спрятала руки в карманы штанов. — Но зачем бы он о таком врал? Не знаю я ничего. И какая теперь разница, если он мертв? Его убил Кровавый Мол, зачем вы вообще расследуете что-то?

— Так мы ищем Мола, — простодушно хлопнул глазами Рекс.

— А. Ха. Ха-ха. Валяйте. Нет, серьезно… удачи.

— Спасибо за сотрудничество. — Коди спрятал блокнот и кивнул Рексу.

Ему нужен был хороший кофе. Работа сегодня точно не собиралась заканчиваться. 

 

* * *

— Курсы клингонского! Я не шучу! — воскликнул Энакин.

Асока звонко хохотала, прижимая планшет крепче, чтобы не выронить.

— Чума! И сколько она так дурила всех?

— Ну как дурила… она реально могла на нем заговорить, и все тут же отвязывались. Представляешь: она ведь с тебя ростом, хрупенькая, закроет мечтательно глаза, наберет в грудь побольше воздуха и как забасит: «Нукех, иулидж джаджаж!»

Энакин открыл перед Асокой дверь, и она ввалилась в кабинет с очередным взрывом хохота.

Смолкла она так же резко и зажала рот ладонью, смущенно глядя в сторону дивана. Оби-Ван сидел на своем месте, положив руки на разведенные колени ладонями вверх. Он медленно приоткрыл левый глаз, уставившись им на Асоку, не замечая или не желая замечать Энакина. Тот инстинктивно закрыл Асоку плечом и холодно поинтересовался:

— Мы помешали?

Оби-Ван еще несколько секунд смотрел сквозь Энакина, заставляя щеки Асоки наливаться красным цветом, и лишь затем открыл второй глаз.

— Нет-нет, я уже закончил, проходите.

— Благодарю покорно. — Энакин еще раз посмотрел на Асоку, ему совсем не хотелось оставлять их сейчас вдвоем, девушка оказалась живой и открытой, полной противоположностью охочему до чужого внимания фокуснику с его амплуа социопата. Но, во-первых, стоило проверить, не готов ли отчет медэкспертов, а, во-вторых, не первый день эти двое общались, и не Энакину было в это лезть.

 

* * *

Асока прошагала к столу с высоко поднятой головой. Вытащила из ящика пучок проводов, соединяя между собой компьютер, планшет и позолоченные часы Роса.

Оби-Ван не отводил от нее взгляд, она чувствовала — тяжелый и давящий, как дуло пистолета, прижатое к спине. 

— И на что же ты повелась? Пухлые губы или кудри?

Асока сжала зубы, стараясь не сжимать кулаки: лишь передернула пальцами, как бы разминая их, и опустила на клавиатуру, погружаясь в работу. Только когда сканирование было запущено, а ей удалось собраться с духом, убедить себя, что из них двоих права она — о святые куличики, такое бывает! — она повернулась к Оби-Вану.

— Он вежливый. Он смешно шутит, а я смеюсь, когда мне смешно. Шутки и беседы — знаешь, люди так общаются. Он милый. А ты сейчас — ни капельки. 

— Он настраивает тебя против меня?

— Да он про тебя не сказал ни слова за весь день! Ему на тебя плевать. И если ты не прекратишь общаться со мной в таком тоне, я постараюсь научиться этому!

Асока вдохнула в опустевшую грудь воздух и распрямила ладонь: ногти все же впились в кожу. Оби-Ван моргнул ошарашенно, словно только что вышел из транса, глянул на Асоку неуверенно и почти вопросительно и потряс головой.

— Прости. — Он сцепил пальцы в замок и уткнулся в них лбом. — Прости, Асока, я… я не в себе. Я не имею права говорить с тобой так, ты права.

Асока не умела смотреть на сгорбленные плечи Оби-Вана, это всегда оказывалось выше ее сил. Каждый раз она все равно оказывалась рядом с его потемневшей изнутри от времени чайной чашкой и шоколадным батончиком — первое ему, а второе себе. Он редко благодарил. То есть он говорил дежурное «спасибо», но было слышно, что для него это все мало значит, он всегда был в своих мыслях больше, чем в реальности. Но она забиралась с ногами на его диван, жевала батончик, пока он пил свою горчащую траву, и говорила о том, что Мол еще проявит себя, что следующее дело о Моле станет последним и прочую ерунду, в которую сама, конечно, не особо верила, но могла и в сотый раз с прежним жаром доказывать, что все будет непременно так.

Сегодня она ограничилась протянутым чаем. Планшет запищал о найденной истории звонков, и Асока вернулась к работе.

 

* * *

— Итак, — Энакин вытащил лист с заключением медэксперта и прицепил его магнитом к доске под маркерной надписью «орудие убийства». — Вскрытие показало, что причиной смерти стал удар в грудь длинным предметом, круглым в сечении, все остальные раны нанесены посмертно. — Энакин постучал маркером по ладони, оглядывая команду. — Вряд ли мы имеем дело с Молом. — Оби-Ван, усердно заполняющий свой дневник и игнорирующий происходящее в кабинете, улыбнулся. Слушает все же. Энакин продолжил: — На теле легкие следы борьбы. Перед смертью Рос дрался с кем-то — скорее всего с кем-то своего роста. Теперь «лица». — Энакин подписал под этим заголовком имена «Мина Рос» и «Аарон Дуглас». — Что у нас по сестре?

— Утверждает, что у Волтера был тайный роман, — сообщил Коди. — Звонил Дугласу, он ничего подобного не слышал и не подозревал. Сильно сомневается, потому что Волтер делился с ним всем.

— Кое-кто из соседей видел, — перехватил Рекс, — как к Волтеру вчера вечером приходила женщина. Вот только они расходятся в показаниях. Одни говорят о высокой и тощей, а другие — о приземистой и полной. Первое описание похоже на сестру. Вторую женщину мы не знаем.

— Дайте минутку, — Асока забарабанила по клавиатуре. — Волтер вчера не так уж много разговаривал: с Дугласом, парой коллег по работе… и еще несколько людей, связи с которыми я пока не нашла. Вот, смотрите: некая Джайна Уодермас. И я бы тоже охарактеризовала ее силуэт, как полный. — Асока развернула монитор к коллегам. Со странички фейсбука им улыбалась круглолицая русая женщина тех же лет тридцати, что и Волтер. Не худышка. 

Асока закопалась в планшет и через полминуты добавила:

— Не удивительно, что Волтер прятал ее. У нее несколько приводов подростком за воровство.

— Значит… — Энакин вписал новое имя на доску, а рядом с именем Мины сделал пометку «врет», — у Волтера были гости. Неплохо. Завещание?

— Половина сестре, половина клубу «Бунта Ив», — не отрываясь от писанины отозвался Оби-Ван. Энакин вписал в колонку мотивов завещание и пририсовал стрелочки к именам Мины и Аарона. Половина родительского добра — клубу. Сильно же он его любил, Дуглас был прав насчет «мотора». Или дело было в том, что больше некому оставлять. Хотя мог бы спустить еще куда-нибудь, вот уж в чем, а в деньгах клуб не нуждался.

Энакин прочертил линию под именами и подписал строку «алиби».

— Эту строку заполнить и все перепроверить. По троим. И нужно наведаться еще раз в дом Волтера, поискать что-нибудь похожее на орудие убийства. И привезите мне мисс Рос и мисс Уодермас сюда.

 

* * *

— Я все рассказала еще утром, какого черта вы меня притащили? 

Мина Рос в простом, но строгом костюме со скучающим видом рассматривала свои ногти. На описание Коди она, застегнутая на все пуговицы, с шейным платком поверх рубашки и идеально выглаженным пиджаком, была непохожа, кроме пункта «хамовата в общении». И на скорбящую сестру смахивала плохо.

— Вранье полиции всегда заканчивается этим, — Энакин обвел глазами допросную. — Вы были вчера у брата. Вечером. Так что вы последняя, кто видел его живым. 

— Не последняя это уж точно! — сверкнула она глазами. — Когда я выходила, к нему приперся дружок его расфуфыренный.

— Дуглас? — Энакин приподнял брови, невзначай глянув на лжезеркало, за которым сидела Асока. Она должна была понять.

— Кто ж еще. Как со школы прилип, так и не отвязался до сих пор. 

— Мы говорим о вас.

— Ну да! — всплеснула она руками. — Была я там. Соврала утром вашим парням, струхнула сильно. Волтера же Мол убил. Вдруг он узнал бы, что я была там, видела что-то, убрал бы, как свидетельницу.

Энакин закатил глаза. Он все понимал, но этот маньяк не просто запугал город, а натурально свел всех с ума. Если конечно Рос не врала и на этот раз. 

— Вашего брата убил не Мол. Кто-то другой сделал это, а потом решил замаскировать все под очередной «ритуал» Мола, благо подробную инструкцию можно подцепить в интернете. 

Рос щелкнула ногтем и спрятала руки под столешницей. 

— Но вам, судя по всему, без разницы. Вы не сильно опечалены смертью брата.

— Это намек?

— Это вопрос, мисс Рос, и вам сейчас лучше отвечать честно. На теле вашего брата найдены синяки. — Энакин взял многозначительную паузу, глядя на допрашиваемую исподлобья, пока мозг лихорадочно соображал, стоит ли сгущать краски: если Дуглас был там в тот вечер, то Волтер мог подраться с ним, он тоже подходил под описание медиков, а Мина… Энакин оглядел ее плечи. Коди говорил, что она не просто худая, а жилистая, мышцы проступают. Брата не любила. Значит могла. И хотела, так что можно было рискнуть и приукрасить: — А под его ногтями — частички кожи, мы собираемся делать ДНК-тест. Упростите нам работу?

Мина тут же схватила себя за шею.

— О… проклятье, — она стукнула кулаком по столу, и Энакин незаметно выдохнул. — Да, я была у Волтера. Да, мы подрались. Мы много дрались. В детстве он жалел меня, пытался говорить с отцом, но… Волтер был желанным ребенком. Долгие попытки, ЭКО, и вот, наконец, Волтер. А я случайно вышла. Отец вообще думал, что мать меня нагуляла на стороне. Он ненавидел меня. Волтер учился в Райтальской академии, пока я ходила в обычную школу и вместо круассанов на завтрак ела пересушенные тосты. А потом Волтер втянулся в богатенькую жизнь. Я думала, когда родители умрут, он отдаст мне часть состояния. Завещали-то все, конечно, только ему. Но он вдруг стал считать, что я должна заслужить денег. Добиться чего-то. Представляете? Ему досталось все: от папенькиной любви до серебряных запонок, а я еще добиться должна. На хер я его послала, вот что. И потом без конца слала все нравоучения о том, как мне жить и кем работать. Иногда все равно приходила, когда совсем туго становилось. Я же не алкоголичка безработная, я художница! Обо мне еще Америка узнает, вот увидите! А он… блядь, он мог поговорить со своим дружком из клуба, пару моих картин повесили бы на входе какой-нибудь выставки современного искусства и все. Достаточный старт. Но нет. «Сама должна». Вы бы не врезали? Вот и я врезала. И клуб этот его… всей душой ненавижу сраный «Бунта Ив». Сколько бабок он туда вкачивал. Клуб богатеев, а он им половину своей зарплаты нес, больной придурок. Что вы так смотрите? О мертвых хорошо надо? Для этого при жизни надо хорошее делать, а не на помойке сестру родную бросать.

— Вы являетесь наследницей половины состояния. Не похоже, что он вас бросил.

— Да ладно! Он собирался жить лет до восьмидесяти. И прожил бы. Я этих денег не увидела бы, раньше бы померла. Но вообще-то мне срать на завещание. Появился человек, который сделал у меня пару заказов. Ему понравились картины. Он был готов дать рекламу, если бы я имела за душой хоть одну выставку. Меня уже доконало висеть между нищетой и попрошайничеством у Волтера. Мне нужна была только одна выставка. Я и пошла к нему. Он отказался помочь. А я еще про суку эту, подружку его, узнала. Счета увидела: он ей побрякушки покупал в подарок… да мне этих денег на три выставки бы хватило! Мы сцепились в гостиной. Он мне клок волос выдрал, я его отмутузила, по полу покатились… Пришли в себя — взмыленные, сажу из камина подняли. Полный отстой. И он признался, что с девицей этой у него все серьезно. Что он предложение хочет сделать. Хочет познакомить нас. О, я ему чуть снова не врезала. Мне деньги нужны и рекомендации, а он про подругу, — Мина говорила все быстрее и сбивчивей. — И… и уехать он хотел. Завещание переписать. Влюбился он, понимаете? И главное в кого… дешевка! Я ее не знаю, но в том-то и дело. Всю его тусовку богатенькую я видала, не оттуда она. И он от соклубников своих не просто так скрывал, им бы не понравилось, что он взял девку не своего круга. Но если убийство на меня хотите повесить, то тут вы прогадали. Меня из завещания он не исключал, он собирался вписать новую возлюбленную туда, потеснив «Бунта Ив». Я позлорадствовала даже. И знаете… у нас вчера вообще-то хороший вечер был. Первый за пятнадцать лет. Ну, после того, как мы всю пыль из ковра выбили. Волтер сегодня должен был дарственную на дом мне написать, перед тем как уехать. Так что мне он сегодня был куда полезнее живым, чем делить теперь все с «Бунта Ив». Не знаю… постараюсь отдать им Моне, альдераанский антиквариат, потому что продавать дом… дом, в котором… не хочу продавать дом.

На Энакина смотрели покрасневшие и влажные глаза. Он постучал пальцами по столу.

— Я вас услышал, мисс Рос. И все же попрошу задержаться в участке до вечера. Выполните мою просьбу или мне придется?..

— Я останусь, — короткое, на влажноватом вдохе.

— Рад вашей сговорчивости.

— Только если меня покормят обедом, — донеслось до него, когда он уже был у двери. Снова громкое и нахальное. Рос быстро брала себя в руки.

 

* * *

Асока уже дожидалась, нетерпеливо переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

— Дугласа вызвали? — поинтересовался Энакин на ходу.

— Ага, уже везут. Будет раньше Уодермас, та попросила дать ей закончить смену — это пара часов. 

— Смену? Кем она работает? Она не сбежит?

— Медсестра, Рекс дежурит под ее кабинетом до конца смены. Я тут интересное еще про Дугласа откопала, мелочь, но… Не было у него кабриолета. Он его арендовывал. 

— Хм. Пыль в глаза пускал? Или просто под настроение машину брал? Постарайся до приезда Дугласа узнать, что у него было с работой и финансами. И счета клуба подними. А когда «президент» приедет, пусть его проведут так, чтобы он увидел Рос, а она его, так они расскажут больше. И когда Уодермас приедет, ее тоже — засеките реакцию: узнают ли они ее в лицо или она их. Нам надо вычистить очень много вранья из этого дела. От Коди новостей из дома Роса нет?

— Он взял с собой двух дежурных патрульных, но пока ничего не нашли. 

 

* * *

— Простите, инспектор Скайуокер, но что я здесь делаю? — Дуглас выдернул локоть у пытавшегося направить его полицейского и ввалился в кабинет, очевидно, приметив там Энакина.

— Пройдемте, нам дальше по коридору..

Дуглас выглядел куда приличнее, чем утром. Судя по выровнявшемуся цвету лица, он, в отличие от всех прочих в этом кабинете, сегодня смог поспать. Так что теперь он весьма бодро махал руками и требовал объяснений.

— Я могу сказать, почему вы здесь, но вы сами предпочтете, чтобы это прозвучало в уединенном месте, — процедил Энакин сквозь зубы, перехватывая руку Дугласа, оказавшуюся слишком близко у лица. Не сжимая, но явно обозначая свой недружелюбный настрой.

Дуглас отдернул руку и, поджав губы, проследовал в допросную комнату.

— Садитесь.

— У меня мало времени, я должен подготовить все к похоронам Волтера.

— Вы? Я думал, этим займется его сестра.

— Пф! Сестра! Что она сможет организовать? При том уровне, который мы должны обеспечить. — Дуглас наморщил нос, разглядывая свою трость. 

— Садитесь!

Почему все свидетели этого дела уходили в злую оборону? Энакин уже был готов ради разнообразия справляться с истериками и паническими атаками, но вместо этого ему приходилось снова нависать над столом и вглядываться в кривящееся лицо. Хотелось посадить Дугласа в одну комнату с мисс Рос и подождать, пока они аннигилируют.

— У меня мало времени, — повторил Дуглас, — и я хочу знать, зачем я здесь. Если вы собираетесь выдвигать мне обвинения, я не буду говорить без своего адвоката.

— Своего? — насмешливо вскинул брови Энакин. — Сомневаюсь, что вы можете его себе позволить. Вы арендовали кабриолет, потому что ваш давно продан. 

— Я часто меняю машины, еще не выбрал новую, примеряюсь, — пожал плечами Дуглас.

— Вот только он был продан в том же месяце, когда обанкротилась ваша компания. Если вы правда торопитесь, давайте-ка по делу. На что шли деньги Волтера, которые он ежемесячно давал «Бунта Ив»?

— Мы ведь клуб! У нас много трат — аренда и обслуживание тихого места для встреч, которое бы угодило вкусам всех, кто имеет членство. Организация ралли… 

— Ралли Волтер оплачивал отдельно. Полностью. Только из своего кармана. А помимо этого ежемесячно вносил на счет клуба кругленькую сумму, непохожую на членский взнос даже для такого элитного сборища.

— Каждый вносил посильную лепту, — пробормотал Дуглас, и Энакин заговорил резче:

— Хватит юлить! На что шли деньги Волтера? Мои люди будут в клубе с ордером в течение часа, если вы не заговорите, и поднимут там все вверх дном. Изымут компьютеры, документацию и допросят всех от повара до канарейки в клетке. Вы напрочь забудете об участии Мола, потому что после допроса каждого члена «Бунта Ив» вашу репутацию будет нечем спасать.

— Не надо! — не выдержал Дуглас. Он посмотрел на Энакина просительно, словно тот пожалел бы его и отпустил домой вот прямо сейчас. Энакин, наоборот, сел напротив и нетерпеливо повел рукой. Дуглас неохотно выдавил из себя: — В клубе была касса взаимопомощи. Никто за пределами клуба не знал о ней, это вопрос нашего имиджа. Мы выглядели клубом состоятельных людей, собирающихся обсудить итоги НАСКАРа или выборов президента, мы всегда в форме, всегда при деле. Никто на стороне не знал, если у кого-то из членов клуба начинались проблемы. Если этот человек нуждался в деньгах: для старта нового дела или в случае непредвиденных трат: болезнь, сгоревший дом — этот человек мог взять деньги из кассы взаимопомощи. Взносы в нее не регламентировались, и Волтер платил много.

— Чтобы вы могли брать эти деньги? Снова и снова? Сколько дел вы попытались начать с момента банкротства ваших обувных магазинов? Три? Пять?

— У меня был сложный период!

— Да, особенно он усложнился тогда, когда вы узнали, что Волтер изменит завещание в пользу другого человека, оставив клубу символические крохи. Единственным способом получить деньги осталось убийство.

— Вы… — Дуглас поперхнулся, вскидывая голову. — Вы думаете, это я убил Волтера? Своего лучшего друга?

— Люди убивают своих любовников и детей, что уж тут о дружбе говорить. Вчера вечером вы пришли к нему, столкнувшись при этом с сестрой. Думаю, вы подслушали разговор и узнали об изменении завещания и об отъезде Волтера. Вы решили не дать ему воплотить планы в жизнь.

— Господи, да как вы можете такое говорить? Я… — Дуглас зажал рот ладонью, сгребая ею и впалые щеки. Судорожно вдохнув сквозь напряженные пальцы, он уронил руку. Рассказывал он теперь скорее столу, чем Энакину, но тот прекрасно слышал каждое слово: — Я… Да, я был вчера у Волтера. Мы говорили, господи… Я… Я желал своему другу счастья, но его отъезд… все эти его планы… это уничтожило бы клуб. Я не мог отпустить его, и я умолял его остаться. Это было… — Дуглас зажмурился, — весьма унизительно, но что еще мне оставалось. И Волтер… он… согласился. Мы договорились, что я приеду утром, и мы на свежую голову с ним обсудим, как все обустроить так, чтобы ущерб клубу был минимален, а он смог бы уехать. Мне стоило отправиться домой, но я не смог. Поехал в клуб и провел ночь там. Секретарь может подтвердить, я приехал от Волтера довольно рано. Я плохо спал, я… я как чувствовал, что зря оставил его. Нужно было обоим поехать в клуб, или… господи. Я не знаю.

— Ваше алиби мы обязательно проверим. Но вы пока останетесь здесь.

Дуглас вскинул голову, но Энакин не дал ему возмутиться:

— Пока дело не будет закрыто, ни о каких похоронах Волтера речи не идет, телом до сих пор занимаются наши эксперты. Так что вам некуда спешить. 

— А… на каком основании вы меня оставляете?

— Хотите закрою вас в изоляторе на несколько суток за нападение на инспектора КБР? — Энакин повторил жест, с которым хватал руку Дугласа в кабинете. 

Тот снова стал похож на пергаментного человечка цветом кожи.

— … Или вы можете остаться здесь для сотрудничества с полицией, в совершенно ином статусе.

— Хо-хорошо, — промямлил Дуглас.

 

* * *

Джайна Уодермас смотрела сквозь Энакина. Энакин смотрел на нее и видел единственного человека, который думал не о себе и не о том, как бы побыстрее сбежать из участка, несмотря на то, что сидел в комнате для допросов. Несмотря на наручники, сковывающие безвольно опущенные на колени руки. Единственного человека, на которого их все-таки надели.

Потому что на столе лежал прозрачный зип-пакет с тонкой спицей из кости банта, на которой были найдены следы крови Волтера. И отпечатки Джайны.

— У вас были романтические отношения с Волтером Росом?

— Да, — заторможено ответила Уодермас. Она не врала Энакину ни мимикой, ни телом — ей было паршиво. 

— Вы были вчера у него дома?

— Да.

— Вы поссорились?

— Да. 

— Вы узнаете этот предмет?

— Да.

— Вы убили Волтера Роса?

Уодермас сфокусировала взгляд на лице Энакина, хотя ее глаза были так же пусты, как и прежде, и прошептала:

— Нет. 

— Этим, — Энакин постучал по пакету, — вчера был убит Волтер.

Из глаз Джайны брызнули слезы. Они бурно потекли по скулам, и она прошептала едва слышно:

— Надо было ее забрать.

— Мисс Уодермас, вы отдаете себе отчет в том, как это звучит?

Она отвернулась, вытирая лицо тыльной стороной ладони. На костяшках остались полосы размокшего макияжа.

— Возможно. Какая разница? 

— Вы готовы подписать признание?

— Я не убивала Волтера! 

Уодермас терла лицо, размазывая не останавливающийся град слез, и Энакин сходил за водой, давая женщине пару минут справиться с чувствами. 

— Если так, то расскажите, что вы делали у него вчера вечером и как ваши отпечатки оказались на орудии убийства? — спросил он, поставив перед ней стакан.

Она переложила руки на стол и коснулась дешевого пластика дрожащими пальцами.

— Я пришла к нему, потому что мы встречались. Ну и… за этим и пришла. — Она отхлебнула половину стаканчика разом, закашливаясь. Наскоро вытерла рот и продолжила: — Но я не выдержала вчера, сорвалась. Он ведь меня в тайне держал ото всех, запрещал звонить и писать ему — только в условные часы. Приходить должна была глухой ночью… я так от всего этого устала. Он говорил, что защищает меня, что его круг не поймет нашей связи, а сестра и вовсе опасна для меня, но так тянулось уже год, и я устала. Я любила Волтера, но просто не могла больше. Я сказала ему, что ухожу. И эта безделушка… это ведь мой подарок. У меня была командировка на острова… единственный раз куда-то в жизни выехала: конференция на Набу, сопровождала начальника. Не знаю, что это за спица, вроде ритуальное что-то… бессмысленный сувенирчик для туристов, наверное. Волтеру понравился. — Джайна снова улыбнулась. Не Энакину, а просто — в пустоту. — Мы не первый раз говорили о нашей тайне, но вчера я действительно собиралась уйти. Он кричал, что я не понимаю, я плакала… Потом увидела эту проклятую кость, схватила ее. Сказала, что забираю, потому что не хочу иметь ничего общего с ним больше. И это его будто ледяной водой окатило, он подошел ко мне… мы… — Она опустошила стаканчик, пряча от Энакина новые слезы. — Он стал таким нежным. Тем Волтером, в которого я влюбилась. Он обещал, что скоро все изменится, что я должна подождать. Я наивная дура, но я снова поверила ему. А теперь никогда не узнаю, врал он или нет.

— И что по-вашему произошло со спицей?

— Понятия не имею. Я ее выронила, потому что Волтер… простите, я не могу это вот так сказать.

— Вы вступили в интимную близость?

Она всхлипнула.

— Отвратительно звучит. Но да, именно это.

— Вы можете назвать точно время, когда были у Волтера? 

— Нет, я… я просто поехала к нему, когда стемнело. Не знаю, сколько мы времени провели вместе, не знаю, я… — она уронила голову на руки и захлебнулась рыданиями. Больше от нее сейчас Энакин бы ничего не добился.

Да и нечего добиваться: все вопросы уже были заданы, все ответы прозвучали. Энакин ушел из допросной с тяжестью в груди.

 

* * *

Энакин уныло болтал ложкой в кофе. Он бухнул туда три ложки сахара — или их было пять? — надеясь, что хоть это успокоит гудящую голову. 

Он только закончил размалевывать доску новыми сведениями, прицепив к ней показания секретаря клуба, выписку Асоки о финансах Дугласа и прочую мелочевку. На крупном магните держался и пакет с чертовой спицей.

Оби-Ван с неожиданным энтузиазмом выслушал рассказ и даже соизволил приблизиться к доске, разглядывая схему во всех деталях. Так что Энакин плюхнулся на его диван — прекрасный обзор комнаты из угла — и вмешивал кофе в свой сахар.

— Все трое были у него вчера. И все трое ругались с ним. Знали бы вы, сколько концентрированной злости вырывается из людей с криками в пылу ссоры, но никто единолично не способен затопить недовольством весь дом. А вчетвером они справились — вот что я чувствовал утром. Настолько концентрированная обида, что я даже не распознал хорошие моменты: примирение с сестрой, близость с любовницей, даже отголоска не почуял. 

— Ты хочешь сказать, что обе врут? — спросил Коди.

— Нет. Просто не почуял за таким количеством помех.

— А вы и не пытались особо. — Энакин обжег небо и скривился. — Спорим, к чувству обиды и разочарования добавилось изрядно вашего, когда вы не нашли следов Мола?

Оби-Ван медленно развернулся, склоняя голову набок и разглядывая Энакина. Тот не намеревался вступать в дуэль взглядов или в словесную, поэтому снова уткнулся в свою чашку. 

— Поразительное совпадение, — попытался разрядить обстановку Рекс. — «Один день из жизни Волтера Роса» — неудачный весьма.

— Учитывая окончание, особенно неудачный. — Коди почесал в затылке. — И что, выходит Уодермас его убила?

Энакин качнул головой. Не совсем в ответ Коди, больше своим мыслям, которые текли параллельно с обсуждением.

— Или Дуглас, — Рекс стукнул костяшкой пальца по его имени на доске. — Сестра не была последней, Дуглас даже не пытался спорить, что она уходила, когда он пришел. Ее вычеркиваем. Вопрос в том, когда пришла Уодермас.

— В показаниях соседей ничего толкового, — пробормотала Асока, шелестя бумагами. — Никто не помнит точное время. Но зачем Уодермас убивать его сейчас? Она не получила ничего от этой смерти, он не успел переписать завещание. Мы вычеркнули сестру, но ведь она настаивала на том, чтобы всем стало известно про версию о Кровавом Моле, ей было это важно. Дуглас наоборот не хотел огласки.

Она говорила еще и еще, но слова тонули в стуке ложки о края чашки и чужих шагах. Оби-Ван подошел к Энакину, загораживая комнату. Теперь Энакин видел только его светлые брюки и карманы, оттянутые сунутыми в них руками. За спиной Оби-Вана продолжали спорить об аффекте, выгоде и будущем «Бунта Ив», но Оби-Ван отрезал Энакина от остального мира, заставляя поднять голову и посмотреть себе в глаза.

— Итак. Либо последней была любовница, чью гордость топтали месяц за месяцем, либо друг, давно переставший быть лучшим. Может, она узнала, что возлюбленный передумал быстро уезжать и что одеяло на себя снова перетянула жизнь Татуинской богемы, и точным медицинским ударом всадила ему в грудь свой подарок. А может, она пришла вчера первой и заставила его решиться на серьезные шаги, о которых он не успел сказать… хотел сделать сюрприз? Романтик? И вот к нему пришел президент клуба. И на самом деле не смог убедить его ни в чем, поэтому подобрал своими затянутыми в ткань перчаток пальцами валявшийся на полу подходящий предмет и убил жертву, прежде чем завещание было бы переписано. На орудии убийства отпечатки Уодермас. У Дугласа есть алиби. Каков же ваш вывод, инспектор? Вы ведь уже приняли решение?

Энакин погладил пальцами гладкий бок чашки, не отводя взгляда. Он пытался понять, что сейчас перед ним: ехидство? Злорадство? Вызов? Он допил кофе и протянул Оби-Вану пустую чашку, вставая.

— Принял.

Он надеялся, что грязная чашка смутит Оби-Вана, заставит посмотреть на нее, возмутиться и отойти, переключит его, но Оби-Ван все еще стоял на месте — теперь нос к носу с Энакином — и все так же с интересом препарирующего лягушку исследователя вглядывался в лицо. И даже то, что теперь он смотрел не сверху вниз, а наоборот, не мешало ему источать снисходительность.

— И как вы называете это, Энакин? Детективное чутье?

— Опыт, — в тон ему ответил Энакин.

— Могу я посмотреть на допрос?

Энакин вопросительно приподнял бровь, и Оби-Ван кашлянул. Бережно отставив чашку на стол, он сложил вместе ладони.

— Я почти не участвовал в этом деле и не могу просить об этом, как участник команды, но я хотел бы посмотреть на вашу работу. Если вы позволите.

— Ну… прошу, — Энакин слегка склонился в сторону двери, обеими руками изобразив приглашение, — за мной.

 

* * *

— Вы не сможете предъявить мне обвинение, у вас нет ничего: улик, опровержения алиби, толкового мотива, по которому бы я мог убить своего, черт побери, друга, — скалился Дуглас.

— Мы задержим вас на трое суток и без обвинения. За это время мы узнаем, когда и сколько вы заплатили секретарю клуба… 

— Больше я ничего не скажу без адвоката.

Зеркало на стене дрогнуло, заставив вздрогнуть и Дугласа, и Энакина. Энакин мгновенно оказался на ногах, а через две секунды он уже хлопнул дверью вспомогательной комнаты.

— Вы что себе позволяете?

Оби-Ван продолжал смотреть на оставшегося в допросной Дугласа.

— Он лжет вам.

— Представьте себе, я знаю! Я детектив, я делаю свою работу. Вам обязательно мешать мне?

— Он действительно ничего не скажет. Вам. Дайте мне пять минут с ним наедине.

Энакин пожал плечами:

— Валяйте.

Оби-Ван облизнул губы, с которых должны были сорваться какие-то аргументы. Он удивился быстрому согласию, но ничего не сказал. А собственно, почему Энакин должен был отказать? Либо это сработает, либо Кеноби облажается достаточно для того, чтобы стать посговорчивее. Консультант не имеет права? О, Энакин уже разобрался, как Винду с Оби-Вана пылинки сдувает, наверняка ему с рук и что похуже спускали.

Энакин прислонился к стене, готовясь к зрелищу.

Оби-Ван неторопливо закрыл за собой дверь допросной, так же медленно поправил стул и сел, положив обе ладони на стол. Дуглас недоверчиво косился на него, пока не выплюнул:

— Что? Доброго полицейского прислали?

— О, я не полицейский. Я консультант.

— Консультант? По какому вопросу?

— В вашем случае по вопросу жизни и смерти. Не хотите чаю? — Оби-Ван поднял руки, сопровождая свои слова предлагающими жестами: — Может быть, кофе? Мне убавить кондиционер?

— Прекратите эти дурацкие игры! Я уже сказал вашему коллеге, без адвоката я говорить не буду.

— А я пришел не задавать вопросы. Говорить буду я, — улыбнулся Оби-Ван, переплетая пальцы в замок и кладя его на середину стола. Опершись на локти, он доверительно наклонился к Дугласу. — Вы совершили ошибку, Аарон. О, нет, я не про убийство, какую бы страшную травму вы не нанесли им себе и окружающим. Я про вашу жалкую попытку скрыть его. Кровавый Мол не терпит подражателей. Кровавый Мол не терпит дилетантов. Как только вы окажетесь вне подозрений из-за купленного алиби, как только вы сделаете шаг за пределы полицейского участка… — Оби-Ван смолк, обводя долгим взглядом комнату, заставляя Дугласа с каждой секундой напрягать плечи все сильней. — Вы все еще живы потому, что полиция не спускала с вас глаз. Но теперь, когда они обвинят в смерти Волтера Роса другого человека, я поставлю все содержимое своего банковского счета, что вы не протянете и двенадцати часов. Это не угроза. Не моя угроза. Это такое же следствие ваших поступков, как следующий за лунным притяжением прилив. 

Дуглас походил на замершего перед змеей хорька. Его кадык нервно ходил с каждым глотком, но он продолжал смотреть в заботливые глаза Оби-Вана. 

— На вашем месте я предпочел бы оказаться в надежной бетонной камере, под присмотром десятка добрых верзил в форме и сотни камер, чем оказаться на улицах Татуина без присмотра. И уж тем более я ни за что не возвращался бы в вашу квартиру. За окном уже садится солнце.

Сжавшийся в комок Дуглас казался в два раза меньше своего роста. 

— Может быть все-таки чаю? 

Дуглас скорее дернулся, чем кивнул.

— Хорошо, — еще раз улыбнулся Оби-Ван. 

Они столкнулись с Энакином на входе в допросную. Энакин нес бланк признания и ручку, а Оби-Ван окликнул его:

— Передайте еще вот это, — и он действительно попросил передать Дугласу чай. 

— Оби-Ван… 

— Да? — тот выжидательно заложил руки за спину. В этом почти военном жесте он открывал грудь, расправлял плечи, но его напряженная до пальцев стойка ощущалась куда как более закрытой, готовой к язвительной обороне, чем сомкнутые на груди руки у других.

— Спасибо.

Оби-Ван приоткрыл рот, подбирая слово, но не успел сделать это быстро и только кивнул. Его ладони снова оказались в карманах брюк.


	3. Повесть 2. Кровные узы

_ Сентябрь, 2015 _

Дверь кабинета распахнулась, и по помещению прокатился рык Винду:

— Детектив Тано! 

Асока стащила наушники с головы и сняла со стула босые ноги, неохотно втискивая их в туфли.

— Я ведь просил! Ваш вид… — Винду чиркнул ребром ладони по бедру, обозначая где бы на нем заканчивалась юбка Асоки, — недопустим. Вы отвлекаете коллег!

— Кого? Их? — поперхнулась Асока, тыкая пальцем в Коди и Рекса, соорудивших из книг по социопатической психологии перегородку и игравших через нее в пинг-понг при помощи смятых в комок запоротых бланков и собственных ладоней. — Или может быть его? Энакин! Ты вообще слышишь меня? 

Энакин, пытавшийся не обращать внимания на перепалку, все же поднял глаза, посмотрел на ее осуждающе оттопыренный палец и перевел взгляд на Винду.

— Простите, я зачитался, не заметил, как вы вошли. — Энакин кивнул на стол, на котором валялись папки с делами. Он уже третью неделю конспектировал детали, упущенные в переданной КБР характеристике Мола. Честно говоря, он прекрасно понимал Асоку, ведь и сам сдался и отвесил строгий костюм в офисный шкаф на случай выезда. Да что он! Оби-Ван лежал на своем диване без пиджака, оставив только тонкий жилет. Хуже того — он жилет расстегнул и у рубашки закатал рукава. Почти неглиже. Энакин думал, что мучительней августовского солнца в Татуине нет ничего, но он ошибся — сентябрь выжимал из них все соки, и этот бой проигрывали даже отряды кондиционеров. 

Оби-Ван подкинул к потолку антистрессовый мячик из плотного каучука и поймал его. 

— Шеф, не смею усомниться в вашем профессионализме, но Асока носит эту юбку с прошлой среды. — Бросок в стену — отскок — поймал. — Так что можно сразу к делу?

— Ваш отдел простаивает.

— Полчаса психологической разгрузки. У нас невероятно, — бросок, — напряженная, — бросок, — работа.

Рекс и Коди несмотря на слова Оби-Вана вернулись к карте города, расцвеченной радужными кнопками, как новогодняя елка. Красные — жертвы, желтые — следы, зеленые — показания, фиолетовые — фантомы. Энакин еще не знал значения последнего слова и не торопился уточнять.

Асока же выждала, пока компьютер победным дроидным тр-тр сообщит о завершении анализа, и, грациозно развернувшись на стуле, прилипла к монитору.

— Наш отдел работает, вы же видите. — Оби-Ван даже головы не поднял. Энакин не вмешивался, его забавляло происходящее: в кои-то веки сверлящий взгляд Винду жег дырку не в нем. 

— Мол не объявлялся, и… 

— О, а нам стоит дождаться, пока он убьет еще кого-нибудь? — Оби-Ван сжал мячик до взбугрившихся мышц у локтя. — Я предпочитаю работать на опережение. — И снова бросок. 

— Хорошая стратегия, — в противовес словам пошедшего на попятный Винду его ноздри раздулись шире. Раздражен. На взводе. Его успели с утра изрядно достать. — Но у нас проблема. Пять дней назад пропал ребенок. Розыскная группа пашет сутками, но у них по нулям. Нужна ваша помощь. 

Энакин отложил ручку.

— Пропал? В смысле ушел из дома? Или есть запрос о выкупе?

— Мы не занимаемся детьми, — перебил Оби-Ван. — Я консультирую полицию по делу Кровавого Мола. И из-за него сформировали целую команду. У нас даже есть инспектор КБР! — Оби-Ван кинул мяч Энакину, вынуждая того схватить. Энакин сжал пальцы на теплой резине и машинально бросил мяч назад. — Не стоит отвлекать его по пустякам. Попросите Шаак Ти поднять своих, у вас много способов отыскать человека.

— Это вопрос репутации полиции. 

Оби-Ван скривился, и Энакин почувствовал на своем лицо то же выражение — так себе аргумент для Оби-Вана, уж Винду должен бы понимать.

— И спокойствия города, — добавил Винду. — У нас действительно могут начаться проблемы, Хатт не спустит нам с рук ошибку.

— Хатт? — Оби-Ван, собиравшийся подбросить мячик вновь, остановился, покрутил его пальцами. — Так пропала дочь Джаббы?

— Да, и я уже пообещал ему своих лучших детективов. 

Оби-Ван сел, засовывая мячик в нагрудный карман, и расправил рукава рубашки, застегивая манжеты.

— Ну раз вы пообещали, — наигранно серьезно протянул он. — Мы возьмем дело.

— А… вот как. Я рад. Хатт ждет вас, поторопитесь. 

 

* * *

— И с чего столь серьезная перемена? — поинтересовался Энакин, когда они оказались в машине наедине с Оби-Ваном. — Вы знакомы с этим Джаббой?

— Лично — нет, но его знают многие. И влияет он на судьбы многих. Вы новичок в городе, многого о нас не знаете. Не чувствуете. Татуин — не самый маленький город, но кроме резервации Шили на многие мили вокруг пустыня. Здесь свои законы. Не супьте брови, смотрите на дорогу, я имею в виду не дела криминальные — убийц и грабителей мы сажаем за решетку. Я о том, чем и как Татуин живет. Каких бы странных людей вы здесь не встретили, город целен, одни дополняют других. Хатт — ожиревшая, причиняющая много боли и провоцирующая токсикоз печень, но если Хатт начнет трясти Татуин, многим придется несладко. А я все-таки за милосердие и покой.

— Тот, кто за милосердие, согласился бы искать любого ребенка.

— Генералам нечего делать на первой линии. — Очередная пафосная фраза повисла в воздухе. Оби-Ван проехал пару километров молча и все же решил объясниться: — Наша основная работа куда важнее для города и для мира, вы можете не верить, но деяния Мола отравляют саму Силу. И он будет крайне доволен, если мы станем отвлекаться на мелочи. А лучше вообще переформируем отдел. Но пропажа дочери Джаббы Хатта… это уже не передовая с бытовой поножовщиной. Это серьезная угроза Татуину.

 

* * *

Тяжелые кованые ворота разъехались в стороны, пропуская обе полицейские машины внутрь резиденции Бомарр. Не особняка, не виллы — а именно резиденции с собственным именем. Об этом сообщала изысканная табличка на воротах, так говорили татуинцы, так всерьез называлась эта территория на местных картах.

Бизнес Джаббы Хатта процветал. Все его бизнесы — Энакин бегло проглядел список, за многими размытыми названиями вроде «организации развлекательных мероприятий» могла стоять проституция или наркотики — он бы не удивился, но с точки зрения официального полицейского досье Хатт был чист. Ну, были махинации с налогами — откупился от суда. Ну, немного нелегального букмекерства. Ничего серьезного. За него просто не брались, Энакин был уверен. Этот факт оспаривать не стали ни Винду, ни команда.

В кабинет к Хатту они вошли урезанным составом: с ним остались Оби-Ван и Асока, братьев он отправил сразу к начальнику местной охраны. На взгляд Энакина визитеров было все еще многовато: такие люди, как Хатт, не любят толп, они верят только в отдельных сильных лидеров. 

Татуинский воротила сидел в огромном кресле за массивным столом. Его лысина перетекала в крупное рыхлое лицо и огромную подушку второго подбородка, под которой едва различалась шея. Крупные янтарные глаза тут же вцепились в вошедших и сузились.

— С новостями?

— Да, с ними. За ваше дело берется КБР. — Энакин легко подхватил тон Хатта и с удовольствием показал значок. — Инспектор Скайуокер. Мои люди уже говорят с вашей охраной.

Хатт пожевал губами и обернулся на девушку позади него. Все это время та стояла столь тиха и недвижима, что впору было принять за восковую статую. Точеная фигурка, легкое, почти просвечивающее платье, совсем не дневные громоздкие золотые браслеты на запястьях.

— Сиенн, оставь нас.

Девушка бесшумно проскользнула мимо гостей.

— А ваши люди, — глаза Хатта сузились еще сильнее, — в курсе, что никто за пределами Бомарра и полицейского управления не должен знать о сути моего дела?

— Разумеется. Официально мы ищем того, кто украл у вас два дорогих альдераанских полотна шестнадцатого века. 

— Господин Хатт! — Асока вышла из-за плеча Энакина, теребя косичку. Заправив ее за ухо, она поинтересовалась: — Не могли бы вы дать мне данные о вашей дочери? Ее личный мобильный номер. Электронные почты, о которых вы знаете. У нее есть детская банковская карта? Номер школьного пропуска?

— Я уже дал всю эту информацию вашим предшественникам! — надулся Хатт, но Асока подошла ближе к столу, застенчиво скрещивая ноги, и тот сообщил — скорее ее коленкам, чем ей, все номера. На память ему жаловаться явно не приходилось.

— Спасибо. А теперь оставлю вас. Мужские разговоры, я ведь понимаю! — повела она в воздухе рукой.

Энакин поспешил открыть перед ней дверь — ему нужно было отвернуться на пару секунд, чтобы совладать с лицом.

— И с чего вы начнете? — Хатт скрестил руки на груди.

— С самого начала, раз уж кто-то до нас делал свою работу плохо… 

— О да, копы похожи на стадо бестолковых кроликов.

— Первыми облажались не они, а ваша охрана. — Энакин сел в кресло по другую сторону стола, не спрашивая разрешения. Оби-Ван расслабленно прислонился к стене, не вмешиваясь, но не давая забыть о себе. — За Арлеттой ведь наблюдали. Собственный телохранитель?

— Ха! — Хатт откинулся на спинку стула. — Вы меня не боитесь.

— Тот, кто похитил вашу дочь, очевидно тоже. Вам нужно ее найти или самоутвердиться за счет очередного «кролика» с блокнотом?

— Вы мне не нравитесь. — Хатт выпятил нижнюю губу. Энакин равнодушно пожал плечами, и он добавил: — Но вы настойчивый. Да, телохранитель у Арли был. Квентин Гридо. С ним уже говорили. Дуралею дали по башке, блевал от сотрясения два дня, руку сломали. Не помнит ни черта, я выяснял, поверьте. 

— Вы знаете, где он, или он уже уволен?

— Надо было, но нет, он еще работает на меня. За него вступилась глава охраны. Она своих без боя не сдает, а в парне уверена. Так что оклемается, будет у меня ночные смены отрабатывать. 

— Глава охраны? — когда Хатт говорил об этом человеке, он говорил без презрительного дерганья носом. — Есть кто-то, к кому вы прислушиваетесь?

— Я ко многим прислушиваюсь. Самодуры могут возглавлять банду в подворотне, а не бизнес, в котором крутятся миллионы. А мисс Вентресс не просто так свой хлеб ест. Я долго искал столь же преданного своему делу человека. Датомирская школа… Не собираюсь ее терять. Нравится ей этот сопляк, пусть остается. Он Арли любил.

— А кто не любил? — поинтересовался Оби-Ван.

— Девочке — девять лет, у нее нет врагов. Они есть у меня. 

— Вы так уверены? Как ваша… помощница относилась к Арлетте?

— Сиенн? — фыркнул Хатт. — Считала дочку милой. Учила краситься — Арли с ней нравилось, но Сиенн не из тех дамочек, которым охота с детьми нянчится. Своих она не хочет и моя ей ни к чему. И она здесь не для Арлетты, а для меня.

— Я не вижу в деле одного важного имени — кто мать Арлетты?

— Нет у нее матери. Только я. 

Энакин усмехнулся.

— Вы не гермафродит. Так что вы врете. 

Хатт поднялся, грузно нависая над столом.

— Скайуокер, значит? Корусантский… у вас там так дела принято вести? Подозревать горюющих отцов в краже собственных детей?

— Сумма страхования на дочку маловата для вас, чтобы был мотив, — ответил Энакин, не давая плечам сутулиться под давящим взглядом. — Так что в списке подозреваемых вы не на первых позициях. Но вы врете и недоговариваете. Я хочу знать, насколько сильно вы хотите найти Арлетту?

Хатт распрямился и достал из ящика сигару. 

— Сильно, — пропыхтел он и выпустил сизый дым изо рта. — И я не вру. Ее мать подписала отказ от родительских прав сразу после рождения Арли. Так что формально… 

— И все же ее зовут?..

— Ула Рилот, танцовщица по профессии, работала в моем клубе «Десилиджик». Она мне приглянулась, взял ее секретаршей. 

— Она, в отличие от Сиенн, детей хотела?

— Нет. Она собиралась избавиться от ребенка. Тогда мы заключили договор: с меня оплата всей медицины и выплата после родов на отъезд, с нее — ребенок и подписанный отказ.

— Другие родственники?

— Только с моей стороны. К чему это все? Вы ведь знаете, кто я. Наверняка, ее похитил кто-нибудь из мечтающих выпереть меня из Татуина. Может, какой-нибудь ушлый должник жаждет, чтобы я списал с него долг. У меня есть один авантюрист на примете, думаю, он мог бы… 

Оби-Ван отступил от стены и медленно пересек комнату. Хатт запнулся, наблюдая за вышагивающим Оби-Ваном. Тот застыл у окна, разглядывая раскинувшийся внизу сад.

— Вашу дочь похитили пять дней назад, — тихо произнес он. — Ни записки. Ни угроз. Ни требования выкупа. Это не похоже на должника или шантажиста. У вас есть другие враги? Личные? Готовые мстить детской жизнью? 

Хатт закашлялся.

— Вы думаете, она мертва?

Оби-Ван выразительно молчал, и Энакин заговорил вместо него:

— Мы допускаем такой вариант. Но искать мы ее будем живую или мертвую с одинаковым… 

— Нет! — Хатт вжал сигару в пепельницу. — Нет. Арли не может быть мертва.

— Хотите, проверим? — Оби-Ван посмотрел на Хатта через плечо из-под ресниц. И ресницы, и волосы светились от солнца, даже взгляд казался куда более лучистым, чем положено человеку. О, трюкач знал, как встать, чтобы выглядеть максимально эффектно. 

Хатт все еще давил пальцами недокуренную сигару, вкручивая в керамическую плошку, растирая в порошок, а Оби-Ван уже оказался возле него в два шага и схватил за запястье. Пальцы сомкнулись на нем плотным кольцом, а вторая рука легла на висок Хатта.

— Я… — Оби-Ван склонял голову то направо, то налево, но смотрел в лицо Хатту, не отрываясь. — Я чувствую… подумайте об Арлетте. Мне не хватает ваших мыслей. Подумайте. Самое яркое, что можете вспомнить о ней. Ее волосы. Ее глаза. Смех. Плач. Думайте. Думайте! Еще. Сильнее. Да… вот.

Оби-Ван рывком отстранился и, достав из кармана платок, принялся тщательно вытирать руки, смотря теперь в пространство над головой Хатта. Энакин поставил локоть на подлокотник и спрятал нижнюю половину лица за ладонью, наблюдая за Хаттом. У того рот сложился в кривую усмешку, руки вальяжно легли на живот, но глаза от Оби-Вана не отрывались ни на мгновение. Он даже не моргал.

— Ну и что вы там увидели? — со смешком поинтересовался Хатт.

— Скорее всего она жива. 

— Может вы ее кулончиком над картой поводите и оп, найдена?

«А действительно!» — подумал Энакин, но вслух не сказал. Он не собирался показывать Хатту разлад в команде, да и как бы тот ни хорохорился, похоже, он в способности Оби-Вана верил. Ну или хотел верить после ободряющего ответа.

— Я вам не гадалка из бродячего цирка, — оскорбленно цыкнул Оби-Ван. — Думаю, здесь мы закончили, — он обернулся к Энакину. Тому оставалось только согласно кивнуть, ничего стоящего Хатт рассказать не мог. Только хотел спихнуть на полицию поимку собственных должников под шумок, судя по всему. 

— К чему был спектакль? — поинтересовался Энакин за дверью. — Арлетта жива, нам не о чем беспокоиться?

— Понятия не имею. Я проверял другое — он действительно ничего не знает о похищении. Ни в чем нам не соврал. И по-настоящему любит дочь. Еще: под внешней бравадой доверяет полиции. По крайней мере, нам он доверяет. И надеется на нас.

— Очень мило, — закатил глаза Энакин. 

— О… — Оби-Ван похлопал себя по карманам. — Кажется, я оставил свой платок. Прошу простить.

— Да, конечно, я подожду здесь. — Энакин махнул на огромную лоджию. Ему эта заминка была только на руку, у него с самого утра чесались руки позвонить в центр, но никак не выходило улучить момент. Так что, стоило Оби-Вану отойти, Энакин вышел на балкон и схватился за телефон.

— Лиззи? Привет. Это Скайуокер. О, ну приятно, очень приятно. Лиззи, нужна твоя помощь. Татуинская полиция не претендует на премию «дружелюбие года», от меня скрывают дело одного сотрудника. Поводы идиотские, но я его пока не добыл. Сможешь по своим каналам сверху пробить? Лучше потише, чтобы… да, возможно есть в базе, но не уверен. В общем, мне нужно это дело. Да, очень важно. Как можно скорее. Оби-Ван Кеноби, консультант. Да, Ке-но-би. Спасибо, Лиз. 

 

* * *

Джабба возвращению Оби-Вана не удивился. Насмешка всколыхнула его лицо, а пальцы сложились в издевательский жест, указующий на белый комок на столе.

— Платочек забыли?

— Платочек.

— Не держите меня за идиота, Кеноби.

Оби-Ван убрал платок, пряча вместе с ним и руки. Взгляд он тоже скромно устремил в пол.

— И в мыслях не было. К идиоту бы я со своей просьбой точно не пришел.

— Чего же вы хотите?

— Вы знаете. Не можете не знать обо мне. И о… 

— И о Кровавом Моле? Положим, знаю. Вы хотите информацию?

— Любую зацепку. Что угодно, что позволит мне его поймать.

Джабба крякнул и потянулся за новой сигарой, заваливаясь на правой бок. 

— Вот уж чего я вам пообещать не смогу ни за какие деньги мира.

— Любую информацию, — поправил себя Оби-Ван. 

— А какова будет оплата? Только не пытайтесь меня дурить. Вы, Кеноби, хороший человек, сердобольный, так что девочку мою найдете просто так.

— Безусловно. Но вы же хотите узнать, кто за этим стоял? Всех.

Джабба задумчиво стряхнул пепел и почесал шею под подбородком.

— Всех… Да, я хочу полный список. Не только того, кто огрел битой идиота Гридо и кто пойдет под суд, а всех. Свидетели. Те, кому заплатили за молчание. Те, кому заплатили за информацию. Те, кто пойдет на сделку со следствием. Все материалы дела.

С каждым словом Джабба постукивал по сигаре, и Оби-Ван смотрел на искры, срывающиеся с ее кончика, перегорающие раньше, чем коснуться поверхности пепельницы. 

— Я смогу это устроить.

 

* * *

— Сиенн! — Асока окликнула девушку. — Подождите.

— Да, мисс? Чем могу помочь?

— Думала, не дадите умереть мне от скуки. Ну… пока наши мужчины общаются.

— О, конечно. Вы предпочитаете капучино или латте макиато? — Сиенн поманила Асоку за собой в небольшую комнату возле кабинета. Помимо огромной кофеварки с сотней кнопочек и рычажков здесь нашлись пуфы, журналы, заваленное косметикой трюмо в углу. Дверь в отдельный небольшой санузел. И даже кальян. Место, где девушка Хатта могла заняться собой, расслабиться и, конечно, приготовить себя для начальника. Миленько. Асока прогнала мысли о том, как вечером вонзит кулаки в любимую боксерскую грушу, и присела на пуф, оставляя планшет в сумке — трекинг занимал изрядно времени. Сиенн крутилась вокруг кофеварки и гостеприимно болтала:

— Надеюсь, у них получится. У вас… Найти девочку. 

— Вы любите Арлетту?

— Нет. В смысле… Я боюсь громких слов. Любят своих детей, мы просто дружили. Вам с корицей? Может, ликер? — Сиенн поставила перед Асокой бокал, полный молочной пены. — Я мало времени с ней проводила, она все с няней своей или учителями… я так. Иногда водила ее к друзьям в гости или в торговый центр, если Джаббе нужно было освободить резиденцию на день. — На столике появилась ваза с фруктами и миниатюрными шоколадками. Аккуратно сложенная салфеточка и серебряная ложечка. Серебряный же портсигар с тонкими сигаретами, стеклянная пепельница в виде улитки. Асока успевала заметить только мельтешащие руки. — Но всегда страшно, когда подобное происходит с детьми. — Сиенн упала на пуф напротив Асоки и теперь рассеянно теребила плотно облегающее шею ожерелье. — Джабба сам не свой. Я могу показаться эгоисткой, но с тех пор, как Арлетта пропала, он места себе не находит, а это сказывается. На мне. Понимаете?

Она впервые подняла глаза на Асоку, не пряча их за кудрями или пляской вокруг стола. Краснота. Старательно замазанные синяки под глазами. Асока деликатно отвела взгляд, отпивая из бокала.

Дверь распахнулась, и в комнату ворвался молодой человек. Тощий, как палка — недешевый пиджак, хоть по фигуре и подогнан, все равно смотрелся несуразно. Но глаза выдавали родство с Джаббой тут же — необычный медовый оттенок. Только эти глазки бегали по комнате растерянно, и весь он был какой-то суетливый.

— Простите, девочки, не хотел мешать. Сиенн, они уже пришли?

— Да, перед тобой, между прочим, один из детективов.

Асока отсалютовала бокалом, не забыв вытащить ноги из-под стола в проход. Но парня ее коленки оставили безразличным. 

— Хорошо. Очень хорошо, — он провел рукой по волосам, поправляя и без того залитую тонной геля укладку.

— А вы сын Джаббы? — Асока провела пальцем по губам, убирая остатки пены, но и этот жест остался без внимания. Парень только рукой махнул.

— Ох, если бы. Всего лишь племянник. Простите, не представился: Ротташ Хатт. Полиция меняет поисковую группу?

— Увеличивает.

— Хорошо. Очень хорошо, — быстро закивал Ротташ. — Вам стоит поторопиться. Какие бы ублюдки не похитили Арлетту, они переступили черту! Даже в наших делах… — он дернул края пиджака, оправляя его, — есть недопустимые поступки. 

— Ну тогда, позвольте, я проведу ваш допрос.

— Допрос? — ошалело переспросил Ротташ.

— Мы обязаны опросить всех в резиденции, но если каждым человеком будут заниматься старшие детективы, мы здесь застрянем надолго. Хотите поговорить с инспектором Скайуокером или решим все сейчас?

— Конечно! — лицо Ротташа озарилось улыбкой понимания. Он даже неловко рассмеялся. — Я… — он оглянулся на дверь, — прогрессивнее мыслю, чем дядя. Ну… думаю, вы понимаете. С удовольствием отвечу на все вопросы.

Асока вытащила планшет и электронное перо.

— Понимаю. Садитесь. Сиенн, налейте Ротташу его любимый кофе.

 

* * *

Коди смотрел в глаза Асажж Вентресс. Вентресс смотрела в глаза Коди. Рекс смотрел в свой блокнот.

Рекс привык, что у бизнесменов охраной занимаются либо амбалы с армейским прошлым, либо косящее под федеральных агентов выпендрежники в темных очках и с гарнитурой. 

Ну. Гарнитура у нее была. Капелька в ухе и аккуратный шнурок, убегающий под ворот черного пиджака. В остальном абсолютно лысая и бледная как моль женщина походила скорее на панкующую фанатку Ранкор-Бэнд, чем на бойца. Хотя то, как она впивалась в них с Коди белесыми глазами, можно было назвать стальной хваткой. И костюм был скроен под кобуру. Вернее две: глок под грудью и что-то покрупнее на поясе.

— Я уже давала показания, — не разжимая зубов, сказала Вентресс. Это было первое, что она произнесла с тех пор, как представилась. 

— Не нам, — спокойно ответил Коди.

Полностью скрытые темной помадой губы искривились.

— Вы отнимаете мое время, а у меня работа. Посерьезней, чем ваша болтовня по кругу. 

— Давайте поможем друг другу. Быстрее расскажете — быстрее освободитесь. — Коди все еще глядел в упор не моргая.

— О боги, — закатила Вентресс глаза. — В день похищения Арлетту сопровождал Квентин Гридо. Он должен был забрать ее из школы в два часа и привезти домой. Арлетте захотелось есть, на этот случай инструкции мистера Хатта предписывают заехать в один из утвержденных им ресторанов. На парковке кафе на них напали. Удар. Беспамятство. Арлетты нет уже почти неделю.

— Где Квентин Гридо сейчас?

— Вы не будете говорить с ним.

Рекс рассмеялся. Коди сохранил каменное лицо, но озвучил его мысли:

— А вы прорицательница? Тогда вы ошиблись, именно это мы и будем делать.

— Нет. Я сказала, что не будете. Я не позволю. 

— Мы в вашем разрешении не нуждаемся.

— В моем — нет, — тонкие пальцы выбили дробь по столу, — а вот в разрешении врача — да. Гридо сильно пострадал при нападении. 

— Противодействие следствию… 

— Что вы, никакого противодействия. — Вентресс выскользнула из-за стола и взяла с него квадратный бумажный конверт. В нем оказался диск, который она скормила щели дисковода под экраном.

— После первого допроса Гридо потерял сознание — угроза внутреннего кровотечения, так что врачи запретили ему подвергаться стрессу. Но, зная манеру полицейских толочь воду в ступе, я еще тогда настояла на записи разговора. Смотрите. Если останутся вопросы, можете оформить в письменном виде, и я передам его лечащему врачу. Когда тот сочтет состояние Гридо удовлетворительным, то передаст их уже ему. Вот вам пульт, без попкорна обойдетесь.

Вентресс бросила Коди пульт и удалилась, хлопнув дверью. 

Стекло в двери тонко дрожало, размывая удаляющийся вытянутый силуэт. Походка резкая, уверенная — все же боец, не модель. Сзади пиджак облизывал лопатки так, словно был натянут прямо на голое тело. Рекс пришел в себя от тычка под ребра. 

— Даже не смотри туда, — рыкнул ему на ухо Коди.

— У меня исключительно исследовательский интерес! — воскликнул Рекс, пряча блокнот в кармане.

— Конечно. Хороших мальчиков тянет на дрянных девчонок.

— А тебя, значит, не тянет? То есть ты плохой мальчик?

— Просто стойкий.

Рекс рассмеялся, поворачиваясь к монитору, где наконец закончилась вся вводная часть с именами и фамилиями, и начался допрос.

 

* * *

— Кто начнет? — поинтересовался Энакин, помахав маркером. 

Асока грустно вздохнула, не спеша выходить к доске:

— Записей с камер нет, никаких подозрительных звонков, писем, попыток снять средства с карты — ничего. Из школы ушла в двенадцать пятнадцать согласно данным… 

Рекс с Коди переглянулись. Энакин тут же кинул братьям маркер. Поймал Рекс. Тот покрутил его в пальцах и сказал:

— А должна была в два. По словам Вентресс.

— Врет либо она, либо этот Гридо, — поддержал Коди. — Может, оба.

— Нужно найти его и допросить. Можете выезжать. Об ордере я позабочусь.

— Ордер не понадобится, — подал голос Оби-Ван.

— Если врачи не будут пускать, а им наверняка приплатили, чтобы они не пускали… 

— Ордер не понадобится, — повторил Оби-Ван уверенней и приложил палец к губам, призывая к тишине. Энакин рот закрыл, но требовательно покрутил ладонью в ожидании пояснений. Оби-Ван вместо ответа указал на дверь. Пару минут ничего не происходило, так что рука, выразительно устремленная в пространство, казалась уже смешной, и Энакин, потеряв терпение, поднял телефонную трубку, набирая номер судебного пристава.

Он не успел набрать последнюю цифру — раздался стук, и в кабинет заглянул дежурный офицер.

— Простите, но к вам посетитель. Он утверждает, что это срочно.

Энакин положил трубку на место.

— Попробую угадать. — Он прижал пальцы к виску, изображая тщательную работу мозга, и натужно замычал, водя пальцами в направлении дежурного. — Квентин Гридо?

Тот кивнул.

— Проводите его во вторую допросную.

Когда дверь снова закрылась, Энакин глянул исподлобья на старательно сдерживающих улыбки братьев Камино и совершенно несдерживающуюся Асоку.

— Рекс, пойдешь ты. Начнем с мягкого разговора. Войдешь к нему через пять минут. Мы с Оби-Ваном понаблюдаем. 

 

* * *

Энакин прислонился к стене рядом со стеклом, разглядывая сидящего в допросной Гридо. Широкоплечий, высокий, толстая шея, на бицепсах футболка натягивалась до растянутых швов. В данный момент все это нагромождение мышц сидело на краешке стула и мяло в здоровой руке шапку. Энакина от одного ее вязаного вида чуть не хватил тепловой удар, но Гридо стеснялся вида повязки на голове. Или прятал от кого-то.

Энакин отвернулся, закончив с составлением первичного портрета. Оби-Ван сидел на раскладном стуле, беззвучно помешивал ложкой чай и, Энакин готов был поклясться, разглядывал совсем не Гридо. Оби-Ван перехватил взгляд Энакина и быстро уткнулся в чашку, пряча нечто, отдаленно напоминающее улыбку.

— Как вам мои успехи? Взялись бы меня обучать? — поинтересовался Энакин.

— Ваша шутка… была довольно неряшливой, но я ее оценил. Вы смеетесь над неведомым, скрываете свое смущение за юмором, но, может, из вас получился бы достойный ученик. Если, конечно, вы бы родились чувствительным к Силе. 

Энакин хмыкнул, но придумать ответ не успел — в допросную вошел Рекс. Гридо поднял голову, стискивая шапку изо всех сил.

— Офицер! Вы занимаетесь делом Джаббы Хатта?

— Лейтенант. А вы — Квентин Гридо, телохранитель Арлетты Хатт. И два часа назад ваша начальница утверждала, что с вами даже поговорить нельзя. Но вот вы здесь, а не в стационаре. — Рекс сел за стол и достал блокнот. Гридо нервно сглотнул, пялясь на блокнот и ручку, и Рекс, заметив безумный взгляд, отодвинул их в сторону. — Вы пришли поговорить?

— Да… да, поговорить. Вы… — он заозирался по сторонам, — не записываете на этот раз? 

— Нет. Это же разговор. Не допрос. Нам не за что вас допрашивать, Квентин. Я надеюсь. 

— Мне очень важно, чтобы то, что я скажу, осталось между нами.

— Как я могу обещать такое, если это может иметь отношение к смерти девятилетней девочки?

— Она мертва?! — закричал Гридо, отшатываясь и роняя шапку. Он скривился от боли и подхватил покоящуюся в поддерживающей повязке руку, принимаясь убаюкивать ее.

Рекс наклонился, поднял шапку и протянул ее Гридо.

— Успокойтесь, Квентин. Простите, я не собирался вас пугать, но вероятно — да. А вы видели ее последним, так что ваши показания очень важны для суда.

— Мы можем заключить сделку? Копы же заключают сделки, да?

— Чего вы хотите?

— Если… если вы найдете Арлетту, и похитителем окажется Гарлен, я все подтвержу в суде. Но если не он… вы найдете других свидетелей, а наш разговор сохраните в тайне. 

— Звучит очень разумно и взвешенно, — покивал Рекс. — Договорились.

— Хорошо. Хорошо. — Гридо натянул одной рукой шапку и глубоко вдохнул. — Я не мог сказать это на камеру. Я не во всем следовал инструкциям начальства. Вернее, напрямую нарушал их. Иногда. Пару раз в месяц. Я забирал Арлетту из школы до кружка по рисованию, а не после. И вез ее на встречу с Гарленом Хаттом.

— Гарлен Хатт? Это?..

— Дядя Арлетты. Брат Джаббы. Вы вряд ли слышали о нем, они… не ладят с Джаббой.

— Конкуренция?

— Да какое там! — отмахнулся Гридо. — У Гарлена маленький тренажерный зал на другом конце Татуина. Он не одобряет жизнь Джаббы, он… ну… типа «правильный». Налоги платит. Живет на одну зарплату по меркам Джаббы. Знаться с ним не хочет.

— Зачем он встречался с Арлеттой?

— Гарлен считал, что его отношения с Джаббой не должны сказываться на отношениях с племянницей. Он любил ее. Хотел показать ей другую жизнь, чтобы она… хотя бы знала, что бывает иначе. Звучит как бред, но он убедил меня. И платил мне. Не миллионы, но все же деньги. Ну а что страшного, если девчонка пару часов с дядей поболтает?

— Ничего, — заверил его Рекс. — В среду вы отвезли Арлетту к Гарлену?

— Да. И они пообщались как обычно. А потом я отвез ее в кафе. Арлетту похитили на той самой парковке, все было именно так, как я рассказал в первый раз. Я не лгал. Пожалуйста, прошу вас, не губите мою карьеру. Я буду все отрицать!

 

* * *

Дверь открыл мужчина средних лет. Низкорослый, но его физической форме мог позавидовать Гридо. 

— Гарлен Хатт?

— Да, а вы кто?

Энакин достал значок, но за него успел ответить Оби-Ван:

— Мы по поводу Арлетты.

Гарлен резко помрачнел и, выпятив подбородок, схватился за дверную ручку, собираясь захлопнуть дверь. Оби-Ван подставил ногу, мешая ему.

— Ах, Джабба себе и в полиции лизоблюдов нашел! Ну так убирайтесь! Вам меня не запугать. 

— Мы всего лишь зададим пару вопросов, — попытался исправить ситуацию Энакин. Оби-Ван же как ни в чем не бывало качнулся вперед, касаясь запястья Гарлена. Тот отдернул руку, его ладонь сразу сложилась в кулак. Нападать он не собирался, а защищаться — да.

Интересно, сколько жалоб на Оби-Вана лежит у Винду? Отдельный ящик? Энакин вот почти был готов написать одну сам, не дожидаясь заявления от Гарлена.

— Видеться с племянницей — не преступление. Катитесь к черту!

Оби-Ван потер бороду.

— Любопытно… Вы и правда не знаете.

— О чем не знаю?

— Арлетта похищена.

— Что?! — Гарлен снова схватился за ручку, на этот раз опираясь на нее. — Похищена? Кем?

— Это мы и пытаемся выяснить, — как можно мягче сказал Энакин. — Простите моего коллегу, можем мы пройти в дом? 

 

* * *

— Поверить не могу… Нет, я знал, что это может случиться.

— Знали? Кто-то угрожал Арлетте? — Энакин продолжил разговор с Гарленом за столом, а Оби-Ван бродил по гостиной, рассматривая стены и фото на каминной полке. Гарлен не обращал на него внимания, глядя на рисунок столешницы и водя по линиям пальцем.

— Нет, но с таким отцом любой ребенок в опасности. Джабба свои дела воротит, не задумываясь о том, что отвечает за еще одну жизнь. 

— И все же он любит Арлетту.

— Угу. Но тем хуже. Его можно шантажировать. Он виноват, что она пропала. 

— Ее похитили в прошлую среду после встречи с вами. Вы не заметили ничего подозрительного в ее поведении или в поведении Гридо?

— Нет, все было как обычно. В среду? — Гарлен непонимающе нахмурился. — Почему я не видел фото в новостях?

— Джабба не хочет, чтобы кто-то, кроме полиции, узнал о случившемся.

— Ну разумеется! — оскалился Гарлен. — Все ради репутации! Арли нет уже пять дней, а он… Ублюдок.

— Гарлен, — вдруг подал голос Оби-Ван, поворачиваясь к ним с одной из фотографий, — на фото вы с Арлеттой. А кто эта дама рядом с вами?

— Это Жанет. Моя подруга. Работает у меня инструктором по йоге. В прошлом месяце Арли попросила показать, где я работаю, и… 

— Вы врете. Прямо как ваш брат.

Гарлен от сравнения подобрался и надулся весь, опять смотря на Оби-Вана крайне недружелюбно.

— Нет, это правда мой фитнес-центр.

— Ваш. И я даже допускаю, что это инструктор по йоге. Но зовут ее не Жанет, а Ула Рилот. 

Гарлен откинулся на спинку стула, раздраженно дергая руками.

— Вы экстрасенс? Имя по фото определяете? Ауру прочли? Чушь. Жанет Бла… 

— Нет. Дело в том, как она смотрит на Арлетту. Так не смотрят при первом знакомстве, так смотрят на любимого человека. Возможно, я ошибаюсь, но инспектору Скайуокеру достаточно сделать один звонок, и минут через десять ему пришлют фото мисс Рилот. Мы сравним. Так скажите — я ошибся?

Гарлен уронил подбородок на грудь, напряжение из его тела ушло, как воздух из проколотого шарика. 

— Да, это Ула. Какая разница?

Оби-Ван пожал плечами.

— Даже не знаю… давайте сложим все вместе. Арлетта в тайне от отца виделась с кровной матерью, которая подписала официальный отказ от родительских прав и дополнительную бумагу лично Джаббе о том, что не станет вмешиваться в жизнь ребенка. Судя по тому, что Рилот вышла на вас, она жалела о своем решении и хотела быть со своей дочерью. Матери — решительный народ. После одной из таких встреч Арлетту похищают. Действительно, какая разница?

— Нет-нет, — замахал руками Гарлен. — Нет! Это я нашел Улу. Я предложил ей эти встречи, потому что… у ребенка должна быть мать! Ротти рос без матери и вырос таким же бандитом, как Джабба! А ведь его я воспитывал. Арли — добрая девочка, я не мог позволить задавить в ней это. Ох… иногда я думаю, что нам с Джаббой стоило поменяться детьми. Ротташ боготворит его. А Арли душно в золотой клетке. Послушайте, Ула не могла похитить Арли. Зачем ей это? У нас… у нас с ней завязалось кое-что, и я бы разглядел, затей она похищение. Да и куда ей бежать? Денег у нее на побег и содержание ребенка не хватит. Она точно не захотела бы таскать Арли по бедняцким мотелям.

— И все же… — Энакин протянул Гарлену блокнот и ручку, — ее телефон.

Гарлен еще сильнее поник плечами, но телефон записал.

— Вы часто фотографировали Арлетту? 

— Каждый раз. Мы могли проводить вместе так мало времени, что я хотел хоть что-то сохранять для себя. Арли любила фотографироваться, — грустно улыбнулся Гарлен. — Гримасничала.

— Фото с последней встречи есть? 

— Сейчас принесу.

Гарлен притащил целую пачку фотографий, и Энакин разложил их на столе по датам. Девочка ощутимо изменилась за год — дети растут быстро. На всех фото она выглядела действительно счастливой, хотя и с фотографии на столе Джаббы она улыбалась не менее искренне. Вряд ли она вообще понимала, насколько серьезен и глубок разлад в семье. Хотя ведь умудрилась ни в чем не проболтаться отцу. 

— А это кто? — поинтересовался Энакин, ткнув пальцем в парня в кепке на заднем плане.

— Просто в кадр попал, — пожал плечами Гарлен. — Наверное, кто-то из посетителей клуба.

— Забавно. Потому что он «просто в кадр попал» еще вот здесь. — Энакин ткнул в фото двухмесячной давности и повел по всем следующим: — Здесь, здесь, здесь… 

Парень за соседним столиком в кафе, газонокосильщик у соседа, водитель такси — одна и та же бородка под толстыми щеками на каждом фото, включая сделанные в последнюю среду. 

— О боже… — Гарлен поднес руку ко рту. — Вы думаете, что… 

— За Арлеттой следили. Мы заберем эти фотографии, нам нужно разослать ориентировки нашим людям.

— Берите, все берите. Только найдите Арли!

Энакин кивнул и, не попрощавшись толком, вылетел из дома, на ходу набирая Асоку.

— Я скину тебе телефон Улы Рилот, работает в клубе Гарлена инструктором по йоге. Пусть Рекс свяжется и опросит. И собери в участке всех, кто занимается поисками. У нас есть фотографии подозреваемого. 

 

* * *

Коди сложил ладони на столе и уткнулся в них лбом. Рекс свернул пиджак и подсунул его под голову, наоборот закинув на стол ноги. Энакин со вздохом посмотрел на часы. Рабочий день вот уже три часа как закончился. После допроса за Улой Рилот установили слежку, но она не то что из города бежать не пыталась — из дома-то вышла один раз. За продуктами. В растянутом спортивном костюме и опухшая от слез. Энакин не особо верил в успех этой ниточки. Новостей о шпионившем за Арлеттой бородаче тоже не приходило. 

— Парни, отправляйтесь по домам.

Те в очередной раз отмахнулись. Асока поддалась на уговоры только полчаса назад. Братья держались, болтая о том, что потом как-нибудь отгуляют. Энакин не был до конца уверен: держит их здесь ответственность за поиски девочки (вряд ли, шестой день без зацепок), чрезмерный трепет к Джаббе или интерес к Оби-Вану, до сих пор не соскочившему с дела и тоже не уходившему с самоназначенного дежурства.

Энакин не до конца был уверен даже в истинной причине собственного присутствия. У него, конечно, было оправдание — дел у него на съемной квартирке было не сильно больше, чем в участке. Хотя там была кровать, а это весомый аргумент. Энакин еще раз посмотрел на часы и еще раз посмотрел на Оби-Вана, вытянувшегося на диване и спящего. Вроде как.

— А ты не знаешь, Рекс… — протянул Энакин погромче. Оби-Ван даже не шелохнулся. — Этот диван раскладывается?

— А вы бы разделили его со мной? — поинтересовался Оби-Ван, не разлепляя глаза.

— Почему бы нет? Или мне бояться быть превращенным в мышь по утру?

— Жабу, — поправил его Оби-Ван. — Мы превращаем своих врагов в жаб, какое вопиющее невежество в нашем отделе!

Энакин засмеялся, но его смех прервал зазвонивший телефон.

— Алло. Асока? И почему мне кажется, что ты не дома?

— Дома! — заверила та. 

— Дома, но «на работе».

— А работать ты мне не запрещал! — перед глазами Энакина живописно встала Асока, высовывающая язык. Интонации были именно такими. — Вообще-то я была в душе, когда со мной связалась Шаак. Ей позвонили из супермаркета на Мос-Эйсли, опознали нашего мужика. Дали удаленный доступ к камерам, я подключилась — точно он. С ним была пара таких же мужиков в мешковатой одежде. Закупались они на роту солдат. Хлеб, чипсы, пиво — всякая дешевка. Пересылаю тебе изображения.

Энакин поднял глаза на братьев: 

— Мос-Эйсли. Есть варианты, где там могут держать Арлетту? Если похитителей много?

Коди почесал затылок.

— Гаражный комплекс неподалеку. Там и танк спрятать можно. 

— Собирайте оперативников, выезжаем.

Наскоро проглядев снимки, он отправил Асоке указания по возможности следить за камерами во всем районе — Татуин не особо жаловал прогресс, и их было негусто, но хоть что-то — и бросился на парковку. Когда он нырнул в фургон к сидящему за рулем Рексу, он услышал за спиной тихое:

— Трогай.

Рекс сорвался с места раньше, чем Энакин успел обернуться и уставиться на Оби-Вана. Тот сидел среди вооруженных оперативников в застегнутом на все пуговицы пиджаке.

— Вы с нами?

— О, а можно? — Оби-Ван поднес ладонь к груди. — Спасибо, инспектор.

Энакин проигнорировал и его, и смешки оперативников. Только сжал плотно губы, принимая от Коди бронежилет, и отвернулся к лобовому стеклу.

 

* * *

— Здесь налево.

— Но вот же гаражи! — Рекс сбавил скорость. — Мы на месте.

Фургон затормозил возле шлагбаума. Гаражей за ним и правда было много — стальные и бетонные, напиханные вразнобой, разного размера — от коробок под мотоциклы до крупных складов. Энакин не видел им конца, территория почти не освещалась — и крыши терялись в ночной темноте.

— Не на том месте.

— Что значит «не на том»? — жилет мешал полноценно развернуться, но через плечо Энакин посмотреть мог. Он и смотрел. Оби-Ван сидел, выставив перед собой руку. Она была направлена в сторону съезда с дороги, пальцы подрагивали.

— Значит, что я не чувствую следа Арлетты здесь.

— Не вижу в твоих руках лозы для поиска.

— О, я не нуждаюсь в лозе, мне хватает природных способностей. Детские эмоции… искренний детский страх. Я чувствую его. — Оби-Ван нахмурился. — Даже слишком сильно. Налево.

— В лес? — у Энакина от возмущения даже голос дал петуха.

— Вообще… — Коди кашлянул. — Вниз по дороге есть старый парк аттракционов. Он давно не работает, но, кажется, его все еще не снесли. Арлетту могут держать там.

Энакин протяжно выдохнул.

— Окей. Если я правильно помню, что такое парк аттракционов, то это здоровенные колеса с прозрачными кабинками, скоростные вагонетки на мертвых петлях и конечно же комната страха с пластиковыми автоматонами. Допустим, Его Парапсихологическое Величество чувствует детский страх. Но такое место должно буквально сочиться им.

Оби-Ван опустил руку и поднял подрагивающие веки.

— Вы правы. Действительно правы, Энакин. Но вы упускаете один факт.

— Какой же?

— В гаражах нет никакого следа. Нулевой уровень. Ни детей, ни страха. Тут ее точно нет. Послушайте, Энакин, с точки зрения сухой человеческой логики Арлетту могли спрятать и здесь, и в заброшенном парке развлечений. В чем-то парк даже логичнее: никаких свидетелей, никакой аренды. Шансы почти равны, почему бы вам не последовать моему совету и не начать с парка?

Оби-Ван убеждал не Энакина. Вся эта тирада покорного скромняги была направлена на то, чтобы оперативники морально присоединились к нему. Энакин уже ощущал повисшее в воздухе напряжение, которым Оби-Ван связывал Энакина. Вместо веревок взгляды, сопение, невысказанные «сэр, ну может… ».

«Следуй за мной или иди на конфликт», — Энакин и без телепатии читал это на лице Оби-Вана.

— Сворачивай, Рекс, — без какого-либо удовольствия буркнул Энакин и снова уставился на подсвечиваемую только фарами ухабистую дорогу.

Парк встретил их тишиной и полным мраком. На фоне неба едва различались остовы аттракционов. Энакин дал приказ трем оперативникам остаться у машин, перекрыв дорогу, и направился с остальной группой к воротам. Ржавые железные листы едва держались на петлях, вход вместо них закрывала сигнальная лента, которую изрядно растрепало дождями и ветром. Энакин посветил фонариком под ноги. А вот эти колеи в земле оставлены недавно, рисунок протекторов еще не размыло. Энакин хлопнул Рекса по плечу и указал на них. Рекс безмолвно взял двоих, и они ушли по следу.

Коди Энакин поручил левую сторону, отдав ему половину оставшихся бойцов, а сам повел вторую половину группы по правой. Оби-Ван тенью следовал за Энакином.

— Что вы здесь делаете? — Энакин обшаривал фонариком разбитые окна — внутри хозяйственных домиков гнездились пыль, обломки и крысы. — Вернитесь в машину, это боевая операция.

— На нас пока никто не напал, — тихо ответил Оби-Ван. Держался он в центре отряда, пригнувшись и семеня в такт их перебежкам, но вместо бронежилета на нем все еще красовался светло-серый пиджак. 

Вскрыв очередную дверь и найдя за ней пустоту, Энакин выкроил минутку, чтобы схватить Оби-Вана за локоть и прошептать ему на ухо:

— Силюсь вспомнить, но, кажется, я по приезде не подписывал ни одной бумаги по попечительству над умалишенными. Я отказываюсь нести ответственность за вашу жизнь, если вы не вернетесь в машину.

— Все в порядке, Энакин. Под мою ответственность, — легкомысленно улыбнулся Оби-Ван и направился дальше. Энакин скрипнул зубами, нагоняя отряд. 

Прочесав полкруга, они уперлись в самое масштабное здание. Судя по мутным стеклам, за которыми едва различались выцветшие афиши — зал для представлений или кино. Фонарики группы Коди мелькали с другой стороны.

— Ладно, ребята. — Энакин положил руку с пистолетом на руку с фонариком. — Заходим.

Энакин толкнул коленом дверь — та легко поддалась. Пятна света выхватывали деревянные ящики и паллеты. Здание использовали как склад — внутри не осталось ни сцены, ни занавеса. Группа пробиралась глубже между пыльных досок. На полу было полно следов — кое-где осколки бутылок. Здесь были. Совсем недавно.

Топот. Коди со своими вошел с черного входа, и… Энакин замер, вслушиваясь. Топот с другой стороны. Слишком много ног. Он вскинул пистолет в сторону звука — лестница, силуэты.

Прогремел выстрел, в лицо брызнули щепки, и Энакин упал за ящик. Белые пятна заметались по всему залу, перемежаясь точечными вспышками выстрелов, превращая зал в поле боя. 

— Это полиция! Немедленно прекратить огонь и сдать оружие! — выкрикнул кто-то. Кто-то на втором этаже. Похоже, что кричали не его люди, а им. Кто-то не просто обстреливал полицию, кто-то бесстыдно зарывался.

И словно этого было мало, включилась пожарная сигнализация — кряхтя завыли проржавевшие динамики, к белым пятнам добавились красные. 

Энакин погасил фонарик и перебежал за следующий ящик, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то в хаотичных вспышках света. К его плечу прижался прорвавшийся Коди. Оби-Вана видно не было. Черт.

— Прикрой меня. — Энакин выглянул из-за ящика. Их противники уже спустились в нижний зал: выстрелы доносились из-за барной стойки. Энакин выкрикнул: — Кем бы вы ни были, полиция здесь мы!

К его удивлению выстрелы с той стороны стихли. Энакин сделал еще шаг, но Коди сжал его плечо:

— Не высовывайтесь. Это уловка.

Яркий свет ослепил до боли в глазах. Энакин зажмурился, ныряя назад. На этот раз не вспышка — зал был залит светом весь, старые софиты трещали, но светили будь здоров.

— Черт, что за… 

Энакин моргнул. Поставив ладонь козырьком, он высунулся из-за ящика, прикрываясь пистолетом. Перед глазами еще плавали цветные круги, но фигуру рядом с барной стойкой он разглядел. Там стояла, прильнув к столбу, и терла глаза облаченная в полный защитный костюм Вентресс.

— Асажж Вентресс, отзовите своих людей. Немедленно! — гаркнул он и поднялся, направляя пистолет на нее. — Вас опознало пятнадцать оперативников. И молитесь, чтобы их было столько, и вы не успели никого убить.

Вентресс посмотрела на него, щурясь, и бросила пистолет на пол. Затем она подняла руки.

— Сдаюсь. Всем сдаться, — севшим голосом произнесла она. — Это приказ.

Из-за барной стойки поднялось несколько человек с поднятыми руками. Еще двое на лестнице. Пятеро высыпали из бывшей кухни. Все из охраны Джаббы — его знак на форме. Энакин дернул подбородком, отправляя своих проверить, не осталось ли кого и взять сдавшихся, а сам оглядел зал. 

С балкона, откуда били лучи света, спускался Оби-Ван. Он с улыбкой помахал Энакину и направился к выходу.

— Асажж Вентресс, вы арестованы за нападение на полицию. Вы имеете право хранить молчание. Все, что вы скажете, может и будет использовано против вас в суде. — Энакин старался говорить без сарказма, но выходило не очень. Ладно, старался он тоже не очень.

Вентресс походила на заглотившую лимон гадюку, но руки за спину завела.

 

* * *

Энакин отправил арестованных первым траншем с Коди. Рекс и те, кому не хватило места в фургонах, прочесывали парк в ожидании машин. Сам Энакин переводил дух, стоя в стороне. Стащив бронежилет, под которым успел весь взмокнуть, он глубоко дышал, ища малейшего ночного ветерка. Остыть. В нем клокотало. Он давно не работал в поле с большими группами и, хотя навыки все остались при нем, погасить кипевшее в крови возбуждение быстро не получалось. И если бы просто работа! Вентресс, вот же дрянь! «Полиция!» — нашла, чем прикрываться. Татуин должен был лопнуть от желающих заниматься своими делишками в обход полиции. Не ставящих ни во что ни закон, ни самих полицейских. Не слушающих приказов. «Слабоумие и самоуверенность» — девиз города, не иначе. 

Оби-Ван сидел на ступеньках коридора страха. Просто сидел под рогатой башкой с прогнившим глазом, вытянув ноги и пялясь на луну. Как ни в чем не бывало сидел. Настолько расслабленный и погруженный в свои мысли, что не заметил Энакина и вздрогнул, когда тот вцепился в его плечо.

— Какого черта? В перестрелку без защиты? 

Оби-Ван посмотрел на ладонь, сжавшую его плечо, затем медленно повернул голову и уставился на Энакина. Лунный свет делал его серые глаза еще выразительней — Энакин очень четко видел и чувствовал, как над ним смеются. 

— А вы не соблюдаете чужое личное пространство, да?

Энакин сузил глаза, лишь крепче сжимая пальцы.

— У меня адреналин, мне можно. Так какого?

Оби-Ван с издевательским пониманием вздохнул и все тем же до зубовного скрежета спокойным голосом ответил:

— Мне не нужен жилет. Пули не любят меня.

Энакин распрямился, дергая прилипшую к груди футболку и запуская воздух под нее.

— Я их почти понимаю.

У Оби-Вана дрогнули уголки губ. 

— Прошу прощения, если заставил волноваться. Право, не стоит. 

 

* * *

Энакин не отказал себе в удовольствии взглянуть на допрос. Вентресс говорила многословно. Оправдывалась. Коди был великолепен, и помощь ему не требовалась, так что насмотревшись на то, как наручники меняют тон разговора, превращая Вентресс в сговорчивую девочку, Энакин вернулся в кабинет. На столе его ждала полная горячего чая чашка. Энакин отхлебнул. Зеленый. Жасмин. Он нашел Оби-Вана за другим столом, но тот был полностью погружен в свой блокнот. Строчил там как из пулемета и совсем не смотрел на Энакина или Рекса.

Энакин сделал еще глоток. Едва уловимая горечь прокатилась по иссохшему рту и быстро утолила жажду. Что это? Извинения или намек на необходимость успокоиться? А, к черту. Просто чай. Энакин упал на стул и набрал Асоку.

— Алло?

— Привет. Извиняться за поздний звонок не буду, ты непохожа на спящую.

— Не очень-то и хотелось, — буркнула Асока. Зевала она весьма правдоподобно. 

— Мы взяли Вентресс на месте, но Арлетты там не было, как и мужчины с фотографий. Так что отбой. Встретимся завтра в участке.

— А вы там неплохо развлекаетесь ночами, — сонно пробормотала Асока. Энакин устало фыркнул. — Но кто я, чтобы осуждать. До завтра, Энакин.

— Спокойной ночи.

Энакин положил трубку — закончивший с Вентресс Коди как раз вернулся с несколькими листами показаний.

— Вентресс утверждает, что они поехали спасать Арлетту. Девочка смогла стащить телефон у одного из похитителей и позвонила Гридо. 

— И конечно он сообщил не нам, а начальству. 

— Желание выслужиться особенно обостряется после проколов. Это касается и Вентресс. Она посчитала, что если найдет Арлетту и вернет сама, то это смоет пятно с ее репутации.

— Идейная дамочка. Джабба ведь не был по-настоящему зол на нее.

— Да, для Вентресс это вопрос принципов. И я склонен поверить ее рассказу, — неохотно протянул Коди. — Не похоже, что она лжет. Нас они приняли за бандитов, потому и представились полицией, рассчитывали, что испугаемся и сдадимся. Настоящую полицию они не ждали.

— Все сходится, — отозвался Рекс. — Мы обыскали гараж, куда вели следы, похоже там стояло несколько машин, но они уехали незадолго до нашего прибытия, экспертиза точнее покажет. Наверное, просекли, что Арлетта подала сигнал бедствия. Утром на место выедет группа для полноценного обыска. Но мы нашли следы присутствия людей и волосы на полотенце в подсобке. Там было устроено подобие лежанки. Думаю, принадлежат Арлетте. Эксперты завтра проверят.

— Звучит, как рабочая версия, хотя жизнь нам не облегчает. — Энакин потер лоб. — Кто владелец парка?

Рекс бросил взгляд на монитор:

— Некий торгаш Уотто. Выкупил эту территорию у предыдущих владельцев, но строить так ничего и не начал.

— Завтра нужно достать его и привезти в участок.

— Что будем делать с Вентресс и ее людьми? — спросил Коди.

— С Вентресс? — приподнял бровь Энакин. — Пусть торчат теперь здесь, пока мы не найдем Арлетту. Официально — они наши главные подозреваемые. 

Оби-Ван оторвался от блокнота. Оставив ручку, он сложил руки на животе.

— Она вас серьезно разозлила.

— Да, — согласился Энакин, отставляя пустую чашку. — Как видите, этого делать не стоит.

 

* * *

Хамоватый приземистый мужичок не понравился Энакину с первого взгляда. Тот отвечал жгучей взаимностью, кося зелеными глазами из-под кустистых бровей.

— Я повторю свою вопрос, мистер Уотто. Что вам известно о бандитах, проживавших на территории вашего парка?

— А я повторю ответ — ничего, — прогнусавил Уотто и оскалился, демонстрируя выбитый левый клык. — Паршивая татуинская полиция! Я здесь жертва, кто-то шнырял по моему парку! Вы мразей должны искать, а не меня удерживать! А вы что? Вы ночью заявились и все там переколотили!

— Колотить было особо нечего.

— Разве? А я вот думаю, что там оставались еще работающие проекторы в зале. И ценные автоматоны из комнаты страха у меня пропали. 

— С неохраняемой-то территории? — усмехнулся Энакин и осадил себя тут же. Уотто был тем еще хитрецом, ему почти удалось втянуть Энакина в бессмысленный спор. — Бандиты, которые арендовали у вас территорию, связаны с Джаббой Хаттом. Вы хотите выступить против него? Я бы посмотрел на это.

Уотто заерзал, перебирая ногами.

— Никто у меня ничего не «арендовал». А про Хатта я точно знать ничего не знаю. Достойный человек, всего себя на благо Татуина кладет! Всем бы так работать.

— Да-а-а, — протянул Энакин. — Джабба делает для Татуина очень много. Поэтому мы получим разрешение на проверку ваших счетов и ордеры на обыск дома, офиса и вашего любимого стрип-клуба очень, очень и очень быстро. 

— Не найдете ничего! — подпрыгнул на месте Уотто. — Я против Джаббы дел не веду! Уважаю его, больше родителей родных уважаю!

— А те головорезы — не уважают. Так что, мне звонить и начинать проверки?

— Ну что за спешка? Хорошо же говорим. — Уотто спрятал ладони под мышками.

— Я слушаю.

— Права допрашивать меня без адвоката у вас нет.

— Плохое начало разговора.

— Камер у меня там тоже нет, — продолжил невыносимо гундосым голосом Уотто. — Так что откуда мне было знать?

— Знать о чем? — Энакин нетерпеливо постучал ручкой по блокноту. — Не задерживайте меня, еще пять минут выкрутасов — и я получаю ордеры.

— Да погодите! — губы Уотто сложились в улыбку, делая его лицо с глазами навыкате совсем безумным. — Я ведь веду к чему — мы договориться можем.

Договориться. Энакин любил это слово — оно означало продвижение в деле в девяти случаях из десяти. Вместе с тем Энакин ненавидел договариваться, он предпочитал обходиться без этого. Редко когда такие сделки не оставляли после себя привкуса гнили. Гридо был неплох — да, тянул пять дней, но произвел впечатление слабоватого добряка, понимающего всю серьезность дела. А потом не сообщил им о звонке, да еще и на захват не поехал, проведя ночь в больнице и обеспечив себе надежнейшее алиби. Оби-Ван утром хорошо сказал: «Порядочные люди сделок со следствием не заключают, потому что порядочные люди не торгуют совестью». 

Энакин удивился, что у Оби-Вана есть какое-то мнение по этому вопросу — что Оби-Вану вообще есть какое-то дело до функционирования полиции, механизмов ведения дела, но сказано было действительно неплохо. Вовремя. Энакин снова постучал ручкой по блокноту. 

— А вам есть, что предложить? — поинтересовался он, демонстрируя зарождающуюся скуку.

— Если бы было что-то, к чему я совсем не причастен, — выразительно подчеркнул он, — вы бы отпустили меня? По-тихому? Без звонков и… 

— Без рассказа Джаббе?

— А зачем беспокоить занятого человека лишний раз?

Энакин облокотился на стол, приближая лицо к лицу Уотто.

— Выкладывайте.

— Я вот припоминаю, — Уотто почесал нос. — Пару недель назад позвонили люди мне какие-то. Про парк спрашивали. А потом мне к гаражу пакет с деньгами — прям как с неба упал!

— Красивая сказка. Для сборника «торгашеские истории: как я полицию за дураков держал и за решетку попал».

— Да я сам в такое не верю! — махнул рукой Уотто. — В парке камер у меня и правда нет. А у гаража всегда была. 

— И что засекла?

— Машина без номеров, но не простая машина. У меня глаз наметан — не типовая.

— Что, тоже «с неба», волшебная?

— Тюнинг там волшебный, да уж. — Хохот Уотто походил на хрюканье. Отсмеявшись, он оперся на один локоть, придвигаясь к Энакину, словно собирался предложить ему лучшую дурь на районе. — Я попрошу секретаршу прислать записи. А вы меня отпускаете, и меня тут и не было. Ну что, по рукам?

— Если не врешь — по рукам. Но из участка выйдешь, только когда я получу записи. И не смей уезжать из города до конца следствия!

Уотто оттопырил указательный палец и поманил им:

— Давайте телефончик. Один звонок — и вы не останетесь в накладе. Покупатели Уотто всегда довольны.

— В этом-то и проблема, — процедил Энакин, протягивая Уотто телефон.

 

* * *

Хатт не находил себе места. Лихорадочно взмахивая руками, он ковылял из одного конца комнаты в другую.

Энакин старался не отвлекаться на Хаттово сопение, внимательно разглядывая полученное им электронное письмо. Они с Оби-Ваном принеслись в резиденцию Бомарр сразу после звонка Джаббы. Повод для волнения был — похитители впервые заявили о себе.

Хатту прислали фотографии Арлетты: девочка сидела в комнате, прикованная наручниками к трубе. Грязные спутанные волосы, ссадины на коленках, синяки на руках — подонки остались не в восторге от ее выходки. В письме по-прежнему не было ничего о выкупе или других условиях возвращения Арлетты. Только требование убрать полицейских подальше, пока девочка не пострадала серьезней.

— Что они о себе возомнили? — сломленный отдышкой Хатт рухнул в кресло. — Почему не требуют денег?

— Потому что вы бы заплатили, — ответил Оби-Ван, разглядывающий фото из-за спины Энакина.

— Заплатил бы! Мне плевать, каким способом я верну себе дочь.

— Именно. И им пришлось бы отпустить ее. Все это не ради денег затеяно. Похитителям платят, конечно, за работу, но ваши деньги в этом деле никого не волнуют.

— Зачем же тогда похищать ее? Если… — Хатт потер щеки ладонями, — если эти сукины дети из извращенцев… 

— Не думаю. — Энакин переслал письмо Асоке и оторвался от монитора. — Если их интересовала именно ваша дочь, а не вы, то зачем писать?

— Вот вы мне и ответьте! — прохрипел Хатт. — Вы детективы! А все, что вы сделали — это почти лишили меня охраны! И спровоцировали сучьих выродков! Почему я еще имею с вами дело?

— Потому что мы почти нашли Арли, — Оби-Ван был спокоен. Даже в приподнятом настроении. Не особо уместном здесь, по мнению Энакина, но он никого осаживать не собирался. Оби-Ван мог постоять за себя, Оби-Ван постоянно нарывался, Оби-Ван уже не раз заслужил хорошую оплеуху от жертв и свидетелей — а у Энакина словно наперекор этим фактам все острее разгоралось желание защитить. Энакин не хотел возглавлять отдел. Потому что именно так всегда и происходило. Твои люди — твоя ответственность. Она сама просыпается под кожей и заставляет тащить из огня даже тех, кто туда рыбкой ныряет. Асока, Рекс и Коди заслуживали такого отношения более чем. А Оби-Ван нет, но вот он обходил стол, прогибаясь в пояснице, и Энакин смотрел на хлястик плотно обтягивающего ее жилета и уже готовился прыгать и оттаскивать Хатта от неуемного болтуна.

Дело. Лиз обещала сегодня прислать дело консультанта Кеноби.

— Вы мне обещали много, — вскинул Джабба руку, грозя пальцем. — Я за Вентресс вас раздавить могу. Как блох.

— Вы своими пальцами блоху бы не поймали, — рассмеялся Оби-Ван. Ноздри Хатта раздулись, но Оби-Ван продолжил: — Впрочем, вы правы. Наше присутствие здесь угрожает Арлетте. Значит, нам стоит закрыть дело.

— Что? — все возмущение стекло с лица Джаббы, оставляя только беспомощность. — Нет-нет! Вы не можете бросить меня! Бросить Арли. Вы должны ее найти!

Энакин переглянулся с Оби-Ваном. Вообще-то мысль была дельной. Только Оби-Ван ведь сначала доведет Джаббу до сердечного приступа, прежде чем все объяснит. Так что Энакин заговорил сам:

— Вы выставите нас из кабинета со скандалом. Мы официально закроем дело. В доказательство отпустим всех ваших людей. Пусть похитители поверят, что мы пошли у них на поводу. Тогда они проявят себя снова. Или ошибутся. В любом случае мы продолжим поиски. Не так масштабно, чтобы не вызвать подозрений, но Оби-Ван не врет, мы очень близки, так что людей хватит.

Хатт задумчиво пожевал губами и быстро вернул надменное выражение лицу. Особенно глаза его заблестели при словах о свободе для его охранников. Да и перспектива легально вытолкать из кабинета служителей закона явно воодушевила его.

— Чудный план. Я согласен, — потер он руки. — Приступим?

— О, прошу! — Энакин разрешающе махнул в сторону Оби-Вана, с улыбкой наблюдая за тем, как пальцы Джаббы смыкаются на вороте рубашки. У него была лишь секунда, прежде чем двери распахнулись, и ему пришлось кинуться растаскивать их, вывалившихся в коридор, но ему этой сладкой секунды вполне хватило.

В машину они ввалились взмыленные. У Энакина голос сел от возмущенных воплей, и вся дыхалка сбилась от спуска кубарем по лестнице. Оби-Ван остался без пуговицы на жилете и скорбно разглядывал прореху на локте. 

Энакин заставлял себя дышать носом, выравнивая дыхание, но из груди кроме частых вздохов рвался еще и смешок. Оби-Ван был похож на ребенка, которому любимый паровозик сломали. Энакин бросил взгляд в зеркало — сам он выглядел как молодой док Браун. Как кто-то, перебравший с электричеством, уж точно. Запустив пальцы во вздыбившиеся кудри, Энакин принялся приглаживать их. 

Он поймал взгляд Оби-Вана в зеркале. Его поджатые губы и вскинутые брови с невысказанным «за что?» стали последней каплей — Энакин не сдержался и залился смехом. Оби-Ван и сам не продержался ни секунды, вторя ему.

Его искренний смех — не театральные, положенные по очередной роли смешки, и не вежливые усмешки, а настоящий смех — Энакин слышал впервые. Густой. Низкий. До щекотки в легких заразительный. Оби-Ван чудесно смеялся. Ему это… шло?

 

* * *

Сегодня Энакин и сам с тяжелым сердцем оставил бронежилет в фургоне. Им с Оби-Ваном пришлось подъехать к ферме в пригороде на сельском автобусе, чтобы не вызвать подозрений. Машины похитителей видели в этом районе, а письмо было весьма наивно отправлено из ближайшего компьютерного центра, так что выставленная на продажу ферма стала главным подозреваемым. 

Она свое звание оправдала мгновенно — пробравшись за забор, Энакин первым делом обнаружил ту самую оттюнингованную ауди. По периметру шаталась охрана, но Энакин и Оби-Ван смогли пронырнуть незамеченными за разросшуюся живую изгородь.

Оби-Ван коснулся губами уха Энакина, скорее выдыхая, чем произнося:

— Я чувствую ее. Позвольте провести вас.

Энакин закрыл глаза, не желая закатывать их в тысячный раз за это дело, но у Оби-Вана было преимущество — в прошлый раз он оказался прав. А Энакину было снова все равно, с чего начинать, так что он кивнул.

Оби-Ван невесомо прихватил его запястье двумя пальцами и повел за собой. Отпустил он его дважды: чтобы Энакин смог расчистить путь и спрятать двух устраненных охранников так, чтобы их дружки не нашли бессознательные тела, и каждый раз молча подхватывал снова. Энакин подумал бы, что это не самый удобный способ передвижения, но по правде ему так было спокойней — больше уверенности, что Оби-Ван не выкинет ничего.

Пальцы Оби-Вана коротко надавили, обозначая остановку. Он показывал на окно, зашторенное изнутри. Энакин вытащил из поясной сумки складной нож и быстро расправился с примитивной задвижкой. Оби-Ван помог поднять тяжелую раму без лишнего шума, пролез внутрь и придержал окно для Энакина.

Стоило Энакину занести ногу, как он услышал громкий мокрый вдох — предвестник крика. Рама стукнула его по бедру — Оби-Ван резко отпустил ее, бросаясь в угол и прижимая растопыренные пальцы ко лбу девочки. Крик застрял в ее горле, хотя она все еще тяжело дышала и смотрела на них с ужасом.

Энакин проник внутрь, потирая ушиб. Та самая комната с фотографии — определенно. И в углу жалась точно Арлетта — папины глаза. Сколько же в них плескалось паники! Жилка на ее виске сходила с ума, Энакину казалось, что сердце сейчас выпрыгнет из детской груди, но Оби-Ван второй рукой стиснул ее плечо, пробормотав дежурное:

— Успокойся, Арли, — и та моргнула, пытаясь посмотреть ему в глаза, но словно не видя его. — Арли. У тебя очень мелодичное имя, Арли. — Девочка заворожено кивнула. Дыхание выровнялось будто от укола успокоительного. — Арли, сколько человек в здании?

— Не знаю, — ответила та в тон Оби-Вану — тихо и… спокойно?.. Что он сделал с ней? — Не могу посчитать. У них пять машин. У меня два охранника. Главного у них зовут Зиро.

Ее голос задрожал, и Оби-Ван надавил на лоб сильнее, заставляя запрокинуть голову. 

— Хорошо. Арли. Ты слушаешь меня? Дыши. Слушай. Они вооружены? Они много пьют? 

— Вооружены. Много. Сегодня с утра они праздновали. Бутылки звенели, — уже совсем тускло ответила Арлетта.

— Хорошо. Теперь с… 

— Звонили. Зиро звонили… — пробормотала она, пока ее глаза закрывались.

— Что? — Оби-Ван подхватил ее за шею, возвращая голову в вертикальное положение. — Арли, не засыпай. Еще рано. — Арлетта снова открыла глаза. Ее взгляд был по-прежнему расфокусированным, хотя в нем не осталось испуга. — Кто звонил Зиро?

— Не знаю. Тот, с кем он ругался раньше. Говорил, что я дороже стою. Сегодня они смогли договориться. Зиро сказал «вези и забирай свою принцессу». 

— Хорошо, Арли. А теперь спи, принцесса. — Оби-Ван нажал на бледный лоб, веки Арлетты упали вниз тяжело и резко, будто створы гаражных ворот, а сама она стекла на подхватившие ее руки. Оби-Ван бережно уложил девочку на пол и требовательно мотнул головой в сторону удерживающих тонкие руки вытянутыми наручников. Энакин не стал тратить время на вскрытие замка, разомкнув ножом одно из звеньев цепи. Барахло. Только девятилеток и удерживать.

Энакин шагнул к двери, стараясь вытеснить все мечущиеся в голове мысли и сохранить рабочую собранность, но Оби-Ван перехватил его. На этот раз уверенно.

— Не надо. Подождем здесь.

— Чего подождем? 

— Я не сомневаюсь в вас, Энакин. Вы справитесь с толпой пьяных бандитов, я даже готов помочь вам с… нелюбовью пуль. — Энакин дернул щекой. Он все еще не отошел от увиденного и не был готов обсуждать способности Оби-Вана. — Но они умрут в драке. Мы не можем так рисковать. Мы должны узнать, кто был заказчиком. Она слышала, что ее назвали принцессой.

— Она дочь местного королька среди бизнесменов, неудивительно.

— Если бы этот Зиро болтал с Джаббой — да, ничего удивительного. Но представь, он бы сказал такое Вентресс? Или конкуренту Джаббы?

— Вряд ли, — настороженно признал Энакин. Он не понимал, к чему клонит Оби-Ван.

— Так говорят о ком-то дорогом сердцу. Или о том, кого надо спасать. Принцесс спасают из заточения и становятся героями, получают полцарства и лучшего коня. Заказчик придет сюда, чтобы забрать ее лично. Они договорились сегодня. Значит, он скоро приедет с деньгами. Бандитов след простынет сразу, а сам он — или она — явится сюда. В «башню дракона», понимаешь?

— И кто же? Гарлен?

— Не знаю. Поэтому и предлагаю остаться и взять с поличным. Нам ничего не угрожает, Арлетте тем более — мы ведь здесь.

Энакин смерил Оби-Вана тяжелым взглядом. Его план имел право на жизнь, если только бандиты не прознают об их присутствии и не ввалятся сюда толпой расстрелять всех троих.

Энакин вытащил телефон и отослал Коди приказ подготовить все к перекрытию дорог. Если Оби-Ван прав, то после того, как заказчик привезет деньги, ловить разлетевшихся во все стороны мух будет не так уж просто. 

— Спасибо за доверие. — Оби-Ван выразительно склонил голову и сел рядом с Арлеттой.

— Не скажу, что не за что, — ответил Энакин и сам опустился рядом с девочкой. Быстро ощупал ее на предмет травм — вроде цела, только синяки. Она спала, размеренно дыша. Абсолютно безмятежное лицо не выдавало пережитого стресса, а их с Оби-Ваном разговоры не тревожили ее сон. Во рту у Энакина было слишком сухо, слова не хотели вылезать наружу, но он все же заставил себя.

— Что это было? Гипноз?

Оби-Ван привалился спиной к стене, подгребая под себя ноги. 

— Вы можете не верить мне, но все сущее пронизано особыми частицами. Или потоками. Любая частица — волна, это основополагающий и непреложный закон, и Сила его не нарушает. Она пронизывает мир, и… 

— Оставим лекции на потом. Что это было? С физической точки зрения? Неправильное слово, но я не знаю, как назвать… 

— Почему же неправильное? Если ученые мира столь зашорены, что не позволяют себе разглядеть Силу в мире, это не значит, что ее нет. Это как раз физика. Я понял, — прервал он жестом готового повторять нетерпеливые вопросы Энакина. — Это не гипноз в том виде, в котором его показывают по телевидению, но, пожалуй, это самое близкое слово. Я использую Силу, чтобы… 

— Чтобы что? Подчинить своей воле? — Энакин наконец перешел к главному, становясь резче и не давая Оби-Вану отвернуться. Тот задумался. Подбирал аккуратные ответы.

— Отчасти. Я усыпил чувства Арлетты, давая ее сознанию пообщаться с нами без завесы страха. 

— И приказал ей спать?

Оби-Ван нахмурился, ему очень не понравились эти слова.

— И дал ей покой.

— Значит, ты можешь так с любым? Допросы должны превратиться в рутину?

— Нет. Возможно, со стороны выглядело впечатляюще, но я совладал с напуганной девочкой. Чем сильнее человек духовно, тем хуже он поддается гипнотическому влиянию. К тому же, у меня есть определенный кодекс. Гипноз на допросе нарушает свободу воли. Вы ведь не бьете людей, чтобы получить нужные показания.

Энакин облизнул губы. Звучало убедительно.

— Мы еще поговорим об этом, если захотите, но думаю, нам стоит встать возле двери. Что-то происходит.

Энакин и сам слышал, как оживала ферма. Голоса, шаги, скрип половиц, хлопанье дверьми. Он сообщением дал сигнал к началу действий Коди, вынул пистолет из кобуры и вжался спиной в стену рядом с дверью. Оби-Ван занял позицию в другом углу.

Со двора донесся визг шин, и вскоре дверь открылась. В комнату осторожно вошел человек, неуверенно позвав: 

— Арлетта? Арли, я здесь, я тебя спасу. Это Ротти. Арли, больше нечего бояться.

Энакин вжал пистолет в его затылок, показательно громко взведя курок. 

— Ей нечего. А вот вам, Ротташ, придется несладко. 

 

* * *

Джабба ждал Оби-Вана в кафе. Он подолгу затягивался сигарой, нетерпеливо постукивая ногой по полу, но ждал, пока Оби-Ван насладится своим грушевым мороженым. Оби-Ван знал, что Джабба видит его насквозь — сам позволял увидеть чистоту своих намерений, так что Джабба ждал, а Оби-Ван разрешил себе легкое баловство изобразить случайную встречу. Джабба даже подыгрывал, показывая себя как благодарный отец, готовый купить Оби-Вану кафе целиком.

Но Оби-Вану нужны были не деньги. А Джабба изнутри горел отнюдь не благодарностью. Так что, потянувшись за салфеткой, Оби-Ван уронил в ладонь Джаббы листок, вырванный из блокнота. Джабба прикусил сигару зубами, одним глазом пробегаясь по пометкам и так же незаметно пряча листок в нагрудном кармане.

— Вы ищете не того, — без прелюдии начал он. — Вы ищете безумца с опасной бритвой в руках. Но ваш враг совсем иной. И его «арт-объекты» — лишь хобби. Его работа куда опасней. 

 

* * *

— Ничего себе! Вот придурок. Он выслужиться хотел? — Асока плюхнула на стол коробку с тортом. На вопросительный взгляд Энакина она хмыкнула: — У нас традиция. Вкусняшки за закрытое дело. Коди уже заказал пиццу. У нас это, по некоторым причинам, большая редкость.

— Да, понимаю. — Энакин теперь вообще многое понимал намного лучше. Но Асока выложилась в деле на все сто, и ее любопытство следовало удовлетворить. — Ротташ хотел стать героем-спасителем. Прознал про встречи отца с Арлеттой, слил информацию бандитам. Те похитили ее, а потом взвинтили цену выкупа. Он и начал дергаться, рассчитывал-то «спасти» быстренько, чтобы Джабба успел разволноваться, но не успел поднять на уши полицию. Мы его планам сильно мешали.

— Но улик-то толком не было. Вентресс тоже нашли на месте преступления, неужели он не стал отпираться, что так же, как и она, там оказался? Ему поверили бы больше, чем бандитам?

— Вентресс не дура. Перед отъездом она выложила все Джаббе и ехала в парк Уотто с его царственного разрешения. Ротташ же молчал, одного этого Джабба ему бы не спустил, даже если бы поверил. Так что Ротташ предпочел официальный суд дядиной расправе.

Асока достала нож и принялась резать торт.

— О, Оби-Ван! — радостно воскликнула она, увидев того в дверях. — Сделаешь чай?

— Прости, но я его украду, нам нужно кое-что закончить с бумагами, — ответил за него Энакин. Затем взял со стола папку и указал Оби-Вану глазами на коридор.

— Мы ведь быстро? — уточнил Оби-Ван, с сомнением глядя на папку в руках Энакина.

— Надеюсь, — улыбнулся тот. — Вы начинайте без нас, мы обязательно присоединимся.

Энакин увел Оби-Вана из кабинета и привел в дальнюю допросную. Открыл перед ним дверь, указывая на стул.

— Вот как?.. — усмехнулся тот. — И чем обязан?

— Ну… — Энакин опустил жалюзи на двери и стеклах. Затем выключил ведущую в техническую комнату прослушку. — Это самое тихое место во всем управлении, где можно поговорить без свидетелей. 

— Значит, не допрос? — Оби-Ван все же сел. 

Энакин сел напротив, бросая перед собой папку. Оби-Ван приподнял краешек пластиковой обложки и резко вздохнул, роняя руку на стол. Понял, что перед ним. 

— Не знаю. Как пойдет. Но сначала буду говорить я. Итак, между нами лежит история мальчика, выросшего в стьюджонском муниципальном детском доме. О кровных родителях мальчика нам ничего не известно. Характеристики из детского дома смешанные, он был способным, но замкнутым. Сохранились служебные записки от персонала о связанных с ним странных происшествиях. Он дожил в приюте до школьного возраста — безнадежный случай, ведь обычно усыновляют тех, кто не успевает запомнить себя брошенным, тех, кто воспримет приемную семью родной. Но мальчику повезло, потому что однажды в стенах детского дома появился человек, который усыновил его и увез прочь из Стьюджона. Странное место выбрал для ребенка, но не мне быть судьей… 

— Энакин, пожалуйста, хватит, — просипел Оби-Ван, сжимая край стола. Он смотрел на свои побелевшие костяшки, не поднимая глаза ни на Энакина, ни на папку. 

— Понимаю, почему вы не хотели, чтобы дело попало ко мне.

— Послушайте, Энакин, то, что Мол… 

— Нет, говорю все еще я. Подозреваю, вы опасались, что я отстраню вас за личную заинтересованность.

— Пожалуйста… — снова попробовал договорить Оби-Ван, но Энакин упрямо продолжал:

— Но именно ваше прошлое заставило меня посмотреть на вас по-другому. Если раньше я сомневался, то теперь я хочу, чтобы вы расследовали дело Кровавого Мола.

Оби-Ван вскинул голову.

— Хотите?

— Да. Я считал вас фокусником и не понимал, зачем вы здесь. Выставить полицейских идиотами, нажиться на этом деле или сделать себе рекламу? Но сейчас я знаю, что вы как никто заинтересованы в поимке Кровавого Мола, а значит не врете. Я… — Энакин взял паузу и перевел дыхание, — все еще не знаю, что думать о ваших способностях, но мне все равно: считаете вы пульс или читаете ауру, прослушиваете память места или пользуетесь дедуктивным талантом. Мне все равно, верите ли вы сами в это, дурите ли других… 

Оби-Ван прищурился, и Энакин со смешком поправил себя:

— Да, не все равно, конечно. Предпочел бы, чтобы не дурили. Но вы здесь с той же целью, что и я. А ваши способности, какой бы не была их истинная природа, определенно помогают раскрывать преступления. Мы можем быть эффективны вместе. Вот теперь отвечайте, я все сказал.

Оби-Ван растерянно хмыкнул. Собрал вместе пальцы, раздумывая над ответом. Сжал их плотно. А когда заговорил, его голос зазвучал прямо в голове. Хоть Энакин и видел движения губ, слышал ушами — но Оби-Ван говорил с такой непривычной искренностью, что слова пробирались под череп. 

— Я думал, ты приехал разогнать нас, — без привычной маски вежливости признался Оби-Ван. — Убедиться, что мы не справимся и забрать дело. 

— Нет. Я приехал, чтобы поймать маньяка, как и сказал в самый первый день.

— Я тебе не понравился сильнее прочих и только пуще испугался, что потеряю возможность добраться до Мола.

— У меня были причины цепляться именно к тебе. Например то, что ты все уже решил за меня, в отличие от прочих.

— Я вел себя не лучшим образом. Извини.

— Еще одна причина — это тайны. Которые все еще остались. Мы не сможем работать в команде, если ты будешь проворачивать схемы у меня за спиной. Вот за это я точно могу выкинуть из отдела.

Оби-Ван без особой ловкости изобразил непонимание, хотя на самом деле вглядывался в Энакина. Присматривался. Принюхивался, решая, как себя вести. Взвешивал, чего ему будет стоить честность. Энакин не собирался дать ему шанс снова уйти от ответов. Он накрыл рукой папку, отталкивая ее в сторону, и придвинулся к Оби-Вану.

— Инспектором КБР меня не за красивые глаза сделали. Ты думал, я не замечу? Ты нарушил закон. Нарушил должностные инструкции. Обманул меня. Ради чего?

Оби-Ван не стал отворачиваться и отпираться.

— Я не мог упустить такую возможность. Лучше Джаббы преступный мир Татуина никто не знает. У меня нет ни денег, которыми я мог бы купить информацию, ни чего-то еще, что я мог бы ему предложить. Когда выпадает редкий, почти невероятный шанс… 

— Могут пострадать люди.

— Не сгущай краски, ну припугнут Уотто парой звонков.

— Это неважно, — отрезал Энакин. — Ты не имел права так поступать.

Оби-Ван сглотнул и все же опустил голову.

— Да. Еще раз извини. 

— Так что ты узнал?

— Честно говоря, такое, что до сих пор осознать не могу. Джабба утверждает, что убийства Кровавого Мола — его хобби. Это некорректно, потому что это ритуалы Темной стороны Силы, но… сейчас о другом. Если верить Джаббе, в остальное время Мол выступает в роли консультанта. По ту сторону закона, по ту сторону человечности. Когда людям нужно совершить нечто ужасное или сбежать от ужасного прошлого, он решает такие вопросы. За очень весомую плату.

— Попахивает куда более серьезным делом.

Оби-Ван снова вцепился взглядом в Энакина. Тот лишь уточнил:

— Что еще?

— Три года назад некий Перрес Сантьяго, задолжавший всем, кому только мог, включая Джаббу, испарился. Вернулся он в статусе городского судьи Стьюджона. С долгами расплатился сразу, даже с процентами. В Стьюджоне он многим не пришелся по душе, слухов о его прошлой жизни хватало, но буквально за несколько месяцев уровень преступности резко упал, и все притихли. Джабба считает, что это дело рук Мола.

— Хм. Но есть загвоздка: Стьюджон — другой город, полиция Татуина не имеет права вести там дела.

— Да, — невесело усмехнулся Оби-Ван. Энакин подозревал, что тот уже обдумывал заявление об отпуске.

— Как же тебе повезло, что у тебя есть знакомый инспектор КБР, который может расследовать дела по всему штату, да?

Оби-Ван облизнул губы, неверяще уточняя:

— Ты поедешь туда?

— Мы поедем. Все. Мне нужна команда. 

Оби-Ван приподнял ладони и снова опустил их на стол, открыл рот, выпуская шумный выдох. Так же шумно вдохнул. Кашлянул.

— Я… Спасибо, Энакин. Это… Спасибо.

— Одно условие работы: я слушаюсь твоего чутья, но ты слушаешься моих приказов. — Энакин протянул Оби-Вану руку. Тот уверенно сжал ее, не сдерживая улыбки.

— Когда выезжаем?

— Сначала пицца и торт! — возмутился Энакин, возвращая себе папку с делом и включая назад связь, поднимая жалюзи. 

— Ну, это святое, — фыркнул Оби-Ван.


	4. Повесть 3. Алый конверт

_А над Землей кружат ветра потерь._ __  
_Ветра потерь, разлук, обид и зла,_   
_Им нет числа._

_(Наум Олев)_

_Сентябрь, 2015_

На оформление всех бумаг для перевода команды в статус временных сопровождающих у Энакина ушло всего двое суток. Вернее, чтобы дождаться этих бумаг и удостоверений — беготню с оформлением взял на себя Винду, который буквально запорхал после короткого разговора с Оби-Ваном, не уставая при этом улыбаться Энакину. Так что Энакину осталось лишь сделать пару звонков да поставить свои подписи. Команда же потратила эти два дня на возбужденные обсуждения о том, как им теперь представляться, как вести себя с полицией Стьюджона и прочей ерунды. Энакин обошелся кратким инструктажем и настоятельно попросил вернуться к отчетам о деле Хатта, но те не выдерживали конкуренции за интерес ребят.

Асока то и дело выглядывала из-за монитора и сверлила взглядом Энакина или Оби-Вана.

— Что ты хочешь знать? — не выдержал Энакин к вечеру первого дня.

— Ничего. Просто Стьюджон… неожиданно.

Энакин лишь пожал плечами, возвращаясь к присланному из центра досье на судью Сантьяго.

— А… — Рекс тоже мялся. — Какая там погода в конце сентября?

— Бери пальто, — сказал Оби-Ван, не отрываясь от блокнота. Сегодня он его читал, причем самое начало, и был весьма хмур. — Город на болотах. Одно сплошное болото.

— Но из всех городов именно Стьюджон?

Оби-Ван покосился на Рекса, и тот уткнулся в свой компьютер, бурча:

— Не мы выбираем, выбирают преступники, и это несправедливо! Я всегда надеялся, что моя первая командировка будет в Корусант. Или на Набу, лучше на Набу — там сейчас бархатный сезон, волн нет, лед в коктейлях плавится — красота. А тут «пальто бери», ну что за жизнь.

— Так, ладно! Это сделаю я. — Асока набрала в грудь столько воздуха, что казалось, лопнет от собственной решимости, и Энакин решил спасти ее.

— Я знаю про Стьюджон и место ловца в школьной команде по квиддичу. Закроем тему.

Асока поперхнулась.

— Чего? Какого ловца?

— О, Оби-Ван вам не говорил? Расскажет, как будет готов.

— Инспектор Скайуокер изволит шутить, — сообщил Оби-Ван.

— Да. Разумеется. Просто шутка, — заверил Энакин всех таким голосом, что Оби-Ван обрушил на него всю тяжесть укоряющего взгляда.

На второй день он откликался на шутки куда хуже. По дороге в Стьюджон он и вовсе не следил за разговорами, отказавшись играть в угадайки под предлогом своего возможного телепатического шулерства.

Выйдя из машины, Энакин задержался, копаясь со своей сумкой, зацепившейся ремнем и никак не желавшей вылезать из багажника. Оби-Ван вышел на улицу последним. С таким лицом люди в прорубь ныряют, с каким он вступил в утренний туман. Стьюджон был всего в нескольких часах езды от Татуина, но после высушивающего в пергамент легкие в груди и листья на деревьях городка, этот областной центр казался внезапно всплывшей Атлантидой, настолько здесь было сыро.

Оби-Ван вжал голову в плечи, пряча нос под легкий шарф, и Энакин окликнул его:

— Не поможешь мне?

Оби-Ван подошел и с некоторым удивлением посмотрел на давно высвобожденный ремень.

— Помочь в чем?..

Энакин тихо спросил:

— Все в порядке? Я должен знать, если у тебя проблемы с пребыванием здесь.

Оби-Ван наморщил нос.

— Не люблю, когда в ботинках хлюпает. А так все в порядке. — Он отвернулся к вертящимся стеклянным дверям, за которыми уже скрылись остальные. — Давай побыстрее заселимся, мне не терпится выпить чая в дружелюбных гостиничных стенах и заняться делом. А тебе?

— Я бы не отказался от полноценной яичницы, не только чая.

 

* * *

_Октябрь, 1995 год_

— Почему вы меня взяли? Таких как я не берут.

Мальчик спросил без вызова. Без подозрительности. Он просто задал вопрос. Очень серьезный взрослый вопрос, и на его лице и в голосе звучала такая же беспросветная серьезность. Он смотрел прямо в глаза. В висках закололо.

— Потому что когда увидел тебя на игровой площадке, у тебя штаны по колено были мокрые. Разве это дело, когда в ботинках хлюпает?

Нахмурился. Во взгляде нет опасений или подозрительности, только разочарование. В ушах все сильнее шумело — ливень изо всех сил лупил по зонту и крыше. Мальчик смотрел с крыльца, стоя на самом краю ступеньки, и ждал, что ему скажут дальше.

— Тебе не нравится, что я шучу? Садись в машину, серьезные разговоры не ведут под дождем.

Мальчик выбрал переднее сиденье. Квай-Гон завел машину, включил обогреватель, свет в салоне и тихим фоном музыку.

— Пристегнись. Теперь по поводу твоего вопроса. Давай договоримся так, Оби-Ван. Ты проживешь у меня пару месяцев, в бумагах этот срок называют испытательным. И потом, если ты еще захочешь узнать ответ, я тебе отвечу.

— Договорились.

Когда автомобиль выехал за ворота, Оби-Ван подставил бледные влажные ладони под теплый воздух, глядя на становящийся все меньше детский дом.

 

* * *

_Сентябрь, 2015_

Рекса решили оставить в машине на случай, если Сантьяго решит сбежать. Асока и Коди сели по разные стороны коридора, изображая ожидающих своей очереди посетителей, из тех же соображений, а Энакин и Оби-Ван направились прямо к кабинету судьи. Энакину не нравилось начинать свое знакомство с городом с планирования гипотетической погони за главным городским судьей, но если то, что наболтал Джабба, окажется правдой, стоило перестраховаться.

Их встретила пустая приемная. Компьютер секретаря шумел, но за столом никого не было. Энакин постучал в дверь с металлической табличкой «судья П. Сантьяго», но ответа не получил. Он постучал снова и дернул за ручку — дверь была заперта. Тут его и окликнул высокий женский голос:

— Простите, но мистер Сантьяго сегодня не принимает.

В дверях приемной замерла русая женщина в деловом костюме.

— А вы?.. — начал Энакин.

— Я секретарь мистера Сантьяго, вы по какому вопросу?

Энакин приподнял полу пиджака, показывая значок на поясе. Женщина едва заметно вздрогнула. Она закрыла дверь в коридор, и это было последним спокойным движением. Она бросилась к Энакину, заставляя резко подобраться, но замерла в шаге от него, тут же обхватив себя руками.

— Что с ним случилось? — сорвавшимся голосом спросила она.

Энакину не нравилось в происходящем абсолютно все. Категорически не нравилось. Расслабив потянувшуюся к пистолету руку, он спросил:

— А что с ним должно было случиться?

— Вы не знаете? Я надеялась, что вы знаете… Подумала, что… самое страшное подумала. Думала вы пришли сказать, что…

— Что вы имеете в виду под «самым страшным»?

— Подумала, что вы нашли его… его… ну… — Она прикусила губу.

— Мертвым? — уточнил Оби-Ван. Он был бледнее обычного.

— Да, — на грани слышимости выдохнула секретарь. — Так вы не находили его?

— Мы здесь совершенно по другому вопросу. И нам ничего не известно о том, что мистер Сантьяго пропал.

— Ох… — женщина упала на диван для посетителей, закрывая лицо руками. — Перрес… мистер Сантьяго не пришел сегодня на работу. Это не в его стиле, он даже опозданий себе никогда не позволял. — Она быстро вытерла скулы и выдавила официальную дежурную улыбку: — Простите, я не представилась, Лучиа Вести.

— Вы звонили ему?

— Да, уже пять раз, но его телефон недоступен. И это тоже немыслимо, он всегда отвечает на звонки, всегда…

— Даже посреди ночи? — Оби-Ван незаметно встроился в речь Вести, направляя ее в нужное русло.

— Да… — начала Вести и тут же добавила: — Очень ответственный человек, если работа вынуждала, то… Он трудоголик, я без него уже вся вымоталась. Столько звонков, писем, все его встречи… боже. Где же… где он? — она стала снова глотать взволнованно слова, и Энакин вмешался:

— Почему не сообщили в полицию?

— Он опоздал на работу на три часа, меня поднимут на смех.

— И все же вы уверены, что он пропал.

Лучиа энергично закивала.

— Тогда впустите нас в кабинет, мы осмотримся. Я инспектор КБР, Энакин Скайуокер, это мой коллега, Оби-Ван Кеноби. И мы вас на смех не поднимем.

— Простите, но я знаю процедуру. Вам нужен ордер на обыск.

Оби-Ван махнул рукой, рассмеявшись.

— Да бросьте. Давайте по-хорошему. Вы разрешаете нам обыскать его кабинет и изучить компьютер, а мы не обращаем внимания на не имеющую отношения к делу фривольную переписку. Вы же хотите найти Перреса?

Вести снова прижала ладонь к лицу. Ее плечи поднялись — она хотела возмутиться, но затем передумала. Встала и отперла дверь.

Энакин уже набирал номер Асоки. Уж лучше бы погоня, честное слово.

В кабинете не нашлось следов взлома или обыска — в нем не было вообще ничего подозрительного на беглый взгляд. И все же Энакин притащил сюда всю команду, обыскивая теперь каждый дюйм, пока Асока воевала с компьютером.

— «Фривольная переписка»? — тихо уточнил он, переходя к стеллажу с делами. — Думаешь, что у Вести и Сантьяго роман?

— Уверен. — Оби-Ван водил рукой по скопившейся корреспонденции, отбрасывая на стол одно «прощупанное» письмо за другим.

— И все же подобный шантаж — рискованное дело. Вести могла испугаться и выставить нас, а сама стереть улики, пока мы доказывали бы местной полиции и судьям, что Перрес Сантьяго наш важный свидетель, и получали бы ордер.

— Даже если так, я ничем не рисковал, потому что она бы спасала свою карьеру и удалила бы только их переписку.

— А ты считаешь это несущественным?

Оби-Ван посмотрел на Энакина коротко, но выразительно.

— У меня в этом деле ровно один подозреваемый. И Лучиа Вести — точно не он. Она карьеристка, но влюблена и переживает. И никакого отношения к Молу не имеет.

— Не хочу никого разочаровывать, — напомнила о своем присутствии Асока, — но согласно его компьютеру у нас вообще с подозреваемыми плохо. Сплошная деловая переписка и немного про сексуальность ног Лучии.

Оби-Ван насмешливо приподнял бровь.

— Надо было поставить десятку.

— Э нет, ты же сам весьма благородно отказался от таких делишек. Шулер.

Оби-Ван усмехнулся. Оставшиеся письма упали на стол неровным веером. Энакин посмотрел на бросившую их так небрежно руку — на выронившую, судя по тому, как дернулись пальцы, прежде чем нырнуть в карман брюк.

— Куда бы ты пошел дальше? — спросил Энакин.

— Дом.

— Ладно. Асока, свяжись с местным шерифом, объясни ситуацию и опросите с Рексом коллег Сантьяго. Лучию Вести за руку тоже подержи — раз у них связь, она могла заметить что-то. Коди, ты возьми у нее список сегодняшних встреч Сантьяго, поговори с этими людьми, возможно, Сантьяго испугал кто-то из записавшихся на прием. А мы наведаемся к нему домой. Вернее, сначала в кабинет его заместителя за ордером, — он преувеличенно строго глянул на Оби-Вана, — а затем домой.

 

* * *

_Июнь, 2003_

Оби-Ван ввалился в дом растрепанный и немного хмельной.

— Празднование удалось, как я вижу? — улыбнулся Квай-Гон, снимая очки и откладывая книгу в сторону.

— Без всякого сомнения! — Оби-Ван приосанился. С его болтающейся возле уха хиппи-косичкой это каждый раз было до ужасного смешно. Судя по ее состоянию, Оби-Ван играл с друзьями в твистер с опорой на голову вместо рук. А он мог.

— Ты второй акт-то выдержишь?

Оби-Ван презрительно фыркнул и кинул сумку в угол.

— Это хорошо, у меня для тебя кое-что есть.

— Что-то кроме обещанного на выпускной бурбона?

— Тебе было двенадцать, когда я ляпнул, и ты помнишь?

— Ну ты же помнишь, сколько мне тогда было. Так что готов поспорить, в коробке, которую ты прячешь под креслом, именно он.

Когда Квай-Гон разлил обещанное по бокалам, Оби-Ван отхлебнул совсем немного. Он шевелил языком во рту, пытаясь изобразить, как «раскатывает вкус», но его устремленный в бокал рассеянный взгляд был слишком хорошо знаком Квай-Гону.

— Что-то случилось?

— Нет! Нет. Вернее, не сегодня случилось. Давно.

Квай-Гон оперся на стол, складывая ладони и готовясь слушать. Оби-Ван покрутил бокал, заставляя бурбон кружить по стенкам. Бокал уже стоял на столе ровно, а жидкость продолжала танцевать под взглядом Оби-Вана.

— Ты мне кое-то должен, — наконец сказал он. — Ты мне не ответил.

— Не ответил?

— Ты обещал ответить на один вопрос, когда пройдет мой испытательный срок. Но ты подписал финальные бумаги об усыновлении и так ничего не сказал.

Квай-Гон потер лоб. Кажется, он начал припоминать о чем-то подобном, хотя события первых лет их знакомства уже изрядно смазались в памяти — слишком много всего. Слишком быстро.

— Во-первых, испытательный срок был не для тебя, а для меня. Я должен был доказать, что справлюсь с ребенком, и это не вопрос моего мнения по данному вопросу, — Квай-Гон уже видел готовность Оби-Вана выпалить «да, конечно» и потому объяснился, — а правила усыновления. Что до твоего вопроса… Прости, я даже точно не помню, о чем он был. У меня вылетело из головы, а ты больше не спрашивал. Прости, если это обидело тебя. Я… не думал.

Оби-Ван снова схватился за бокал.

— Нет, все в порядке. Я знаю, что должен был спросить сам, если меня что-то интересовало. Вокруг меня нет телепатов.

— Рад, что ты помнишь. И?..

— Почему ты взял из приюта меня?

— Точно! — Квай-Гон шутливо стукнул себя по лбу. Хотя он и правда забыл об их уговоре первого дня за навалившимися заботами, возможно, после подписания бумаг он не стал заводить разговор осознанно. Не так-то просто ответить на такой вопрос. Тогда было непросто. А сейчас ответ нашелся на удивление быстро и легко.

— Потому что, когда я сидел в кабинете директора, мне подсовывали папки с фотографиями трехлеток, даже не заговаривая о других, нахваливая перспективы. А я смотрел в окно — и увидел тебя. Потому что мне не нравится, когда на ком-то ставят крест. Потому что мне показалось, что тебе я смогу дать больше, чем другим. Надеюсь, я оказался прав.

К чему Квай-Гон так и не привык — так это к скорости Оби-Вана. Он был сразу везде, еще мелким мальчишкой в огромном доме — как освоился, так заполнил собой все. Вот и сейчас: еще миг назад он сидел напротив и слушал, как он один умеет — глазами, и вдруг он уже оказался по эту сторону стола, его руки сомкнулись на лопатках, а нос уткнулся в шею.

— Ты всегда прав, пап.

 

* * *

_Сентябрь, 2015_

— Гараж пуст, — констатировал Энакин, вернувшись к Оби-Вану, осматривающему спальню. — Дорожка влажная, следы шин есть, но не слишком четкие. Думаю, он уехал еще вечером.

— Собирался он в спешке, — Оби-Ван кивнул на выброшенные из шкафа вещи. — Я думал, он покинул дом в панике, но не чувствую здесь страха. По крайней мере в той степени, в которой ожидал.

— Вряд ли Мол заехал за ним, мы бы тогда увидели тут другую картину.

— Умеешь ободрить, — пробормотал Оби-Ван, прислоняясь к дверному косяку и потирая переносицу. — Бесполезно. Мы не найдем его. Если он что-то оставил, значит, ничего важного в этом не было. Дом молчит.

— Раз Сантьяго уходил в спешке, мог не предусмотреть всего. Там под зеркалом, это не ежедневник?

— Он самый. Ничего, кроме деловых обедов. Пометки на месяц вперед. По этой квартире даже о его прошлой жизни не узнаешь, хотя это есть в официальных бумагах, люди об этом знали, но Сантьяго держал марку. Вылизал свою новую жизнь до блеска. Один день, мы опоздали всего на один день!

Оби-Ван поддел ботинком край ковра, раздраженно выдыхая сквозь зубы. А потом замер с занесенной ногой.

Энакин проследил за его взглядом и нырнул под стол. На полу лежал небольшой бумажный конверт алого цвета. Энакин вылез и, отряхнув колени, протянул его Оби-Вану. Энакин подозревал, что услышит в ответ, но все же спросил в надежде на подробности:

— Ты что-то знаешь об этом?

Оби-Ван продолжал смотреть на конверт, не приближаясь к нему — наоборот, откинул голову, вжимаясь затылком в стену. Только спросил:

— Что внутри?

Энакин проверил и показал Оби-Вану:

— Пусто. Он вскрыт.

Оби-Ван отвернулся.

— И? — Энакин помахал конвертом. — Ты щупал письма в офисе, этот конверт тебе ничего не расскажет?

— Что дальше делают при расследованиях? Как себя положено вести полицейским? Я ничем не помогу. Бумага часто помнит больше, чем другие предметы, но аура этого конверта просто… — Оби-Ван дернул плечом — стерильна. Продезинфицирована. Я… я знаю об этом конверте только одну вещь — имя отправителя. И он умеет подчищать следы. А нам нужно найти Сантьяго как можно скорее.

Оби-Ван одернул рукава пиджака пониже и вышел из комнаты. Уже из тени коридора он спросил:

— Так что дальше, инспектор? Куда идем?

Энакин предпочел бы услышать в этом вопросе привычную насмешку, а не просьбу.

 

* * *

_Пятнадцатое сентября, 2013_

Оби-Ван кинул в урну пачку рекламных листовок, отложил в сторону счета и остался со странным конвертом в руках. Почти квадратный, ярко-красного цвета, без адреса — только выведенное тушью на лицевой стороне «Оби-Ван Кеноби». Он повертел конверт в руках, но ни печатей, ни водяного знака на бумаге не нашлось. Оби-Ван принюхался к конверту и потер его между пальцами, но не почувствовал ничего, кроме щекочущего нутро интереса. Призыва.

«Приветствую, Оби-Ван. Представлюсь сразу, меня зовут Мол, и, полагаю, ты наслышан обо мне».

Оби-Ван осел на диван. Он слышал многое и каждый шаг Мола — каждый всплеск Темной Силы, растекающийся по земле — пробуждал в нем оторопь и отвращение.

«Я увидел тебя в деле и был поражен. Столько Силы, столько умения с ней обращаться! Прежде я никогда не сталкивался с подобным талантом. Разве могут скромные медиумы Татуина сравниться с тобой? Ты знаешь, что нет. Во всем Корусанте, стране, а может и мире не найдется того, кто бы понял, на что ты способен. Кто смог бы оценить. По-настоящему оценить — не восторженно хлопать в ладоши, — а увидеть всю красоту изгибающейся в твоих руках Силы.

Я могу. Я вижу. Мы могли бы многое рассказать друг другу. Твой подход отличается от моего, и работая вместе мы достигли бы небывалых высот.

Напиши мне, где бы ты хотел встретиться и когда. Письмо отправь с ним.

До встречи.»

Вместо подписи — череп из резких линий.

Раздался стук, и Оби-Ван вздрогнул: на окне, по другую сторону стекла, сидел черный ворон, настырно стучащий клювом в раму.

Оби-Ван впустил его внутрь. Теперь он чувствовал от зажатого в кулаке письма еще кое-что.

Кристально чистую искренность. И от нее мутило до кислоты во рту, потому что Оби-Ван точно знал: перед ним не чье-то баловство и не ловушка. А предложение, которое Мол взаправду считал соблазнительным. Липкая, обливающая грязью с ног до головы вера в их исключительность — прозванный Кровавым Мол действительно собирался поставить Оби-Вана на одну ступеньку с собой. Звал присоединиться. Присоединиться к тому, кто высасывает жизни из людей через раны, как через коктейльную трубочку. Все, что Оби-Ван мог ответить на это, это «Отправляйся в ад».

Ворон сам подхватил листок со стола, стоило Оби-Вану отбросить ручку и встать. Оби-Ван захлопнул за ним окно и быстро вышел из комнаты.

Он долго держал руки под струей горячей воды, массируя каждую фалангу, проминая каждую точку на ладони.

 

* * *

_Сентябрь, 2015_

Шериф с большим удовольствием предоставил команде место для работы, компьютеры, специалистов и дополнительные машины. Карт-бланш на все. Судя по его тону, судью Сантьяго он недолюбливал и рад был сбагрить поиски на удачно приехавших следователей. Местные эксперты работали безукоризненно — на часах было всего одиннадцать, а перед Энакином уже стоял человек из лаборатории.

Радоваться трудолюбию получалось плохо, потому что речь его состояла из сплошных «нет».

Отпечатков на конверте, кроме принадлежащих Сантьяго, нет.

Следов ДНК нет.

Надписей нет.

Бумага качественная, но отследить место покупки и производства невозможно.

— Спасибо, Шаер, — вздохнул Энакин. — Простите, что отвлекли от работы.

Оби-Ван сидел за столом, роняя на него мячик и подхватывая после второго отскока.

— Не могу понять, — произнес он, глядя все-так же сквозь сидящего перед ним Рекса, — что произошло. Я думал, что Сантьяго узнал о нашем визите и скрылся.

— Винду потряс Джаббу, насколько это возможно при их весовых категориях, но тот божится, что не предупреждал никого.

Оби-Ван задумчиво поджал губы.

— Джаббе нет смысла нас подставлять. Здесь другое. Наши приготовления к поездке не прошли незамеченными. О них узнал Мол. Но тогда почему не сделал все чище? Нитки во все стороны торчат.

— Ничего себе «нитки»! — возмутился Рекс. — Второй день просиживаем штаны, не зная, что делать.

— Да, но сработано неэлегантно.

— Мы не знаем, насколько Кровавый Мол хорош в таких делах. Вы ведь не сталкивались раньше с его криминальной работой. — Энакину хотелось верить, что Мол плох хоть в чем-то, в чем-то ошибается — это сильно упростило бы жизнь. Хотя особо он на это не рассчитывал.

Оби-Ван вынырнул из себя, оглядывая команду.

— В том, что делает Кровавый Мол, есть извращенная красота. Аккуратность. Он педантичен. Он явно замешан, но тут что-то еще.

— Значит, работаем дальше.

— Парни! — Асока аж подпрыгнула на месте от возбуждения. — Машину Сантьяго засекли!

Энакин метнулся к компьютеру, за которым работала Асока. На мониторе отображались кадры с камер слежения на какой-то парковке. Самого Сантьяго видно не было, но номер был его.

— Есть еще?

— Увы, это не камера постоянного слежения, только фотографии раз в пятнадцать минут. Он успел обернуться быстрее.

— Значит, он не покинул город. — Оби-Ван хмурился, снова выстукивая ровный ритм мячом по столу. — Странно.

— Секунду… — Асока открыла новые окна, те подвисали, делая ее все мрачнее. — Какие тормоза! Где мой любимый эрочка-душечка?

Энакин непонимающе обернулся на Рекса, не став отрывать бурчащую Асоку от работы. Тот шепотом пояснил:

— Она дает компьютерам имена. Странные на мой взгляд. У последнего маркировка R2-D2, так что он…

— … Эрочка-душечка, — понимающе кивнул Энакин. — Вопросов больше нет.

— Бинго! — Асока ткнула пальцем в монитор. — Сантьяго в магазине напротив парковки расплатился своей кредиткой.

— Что покупал?

— Да чего только не! И как он уложился в четверть часа? Здесь еда, спальник, жидкость для розжига костра, складной топор…

— Набор настоящего бойскаута. — Рекс подошел ближе. — Он решил пересидеть наш приезд в лесу?

— Надо проверить.

Асока посмотрела на Энакина. По ее сложенным домиком бровям Энакин понял все, что она думает о поисках в болотистом лесу. Он похлопал ее по плечу.

— Оставайся. Держись на связи с Коди, он должен отзвониться из тюрьмы через пару часов, если по осужденным никаких зацепок, пусть пообщается с теми, кто недавно вышел. Еще проверь, что у нас там со слежкой за Вести, нет ли странных передвижений. Рекс, Оби-Ван, собирайтесь, я попрошу у шерифа людей.

 

* * *

Прелая листва липла к подошвам хуже собачьего дерьма. Энакину и так-то был чужд отдых среди москитов и сон в синтетическом гробу, именуемом палаткой, но лес Стьюджона бил все рекорды омерзительности.

— Безрадостное местечко.

— Да что ты, — хмыкнул Оби-Ван, ступая аккуратно и выбирая места посуше. — Ладно, не хмурься, тебе не идет. Взгляни на это иначе. Твое мнение разделяют даже жители Стьюджона. Здесь мало человеческих следов. Чем глубже мы заходим, тем меньше помех. Вдаль от приличных тропинок отходил только тот, кто собирался прятаться, а я могу отличить след в Силе, оставленный человеком, от кабаньего. Еще немного, и он останется единственным, я смогу вас вывести. С вероятностью процентов в восемьдесят смогу.

— О, это здорово. А я с вероятностью в сто вижу сломанные ветви и две колеи. Он проехал здесь на машине.

— Ну… можно и так, да. — Оби-Ван сошел с тропинки, следуя за Энакином.

Колеи остались глубокие — здесь земля была особенно влажной. И поняв почему, Энакин грубо выругался.

Две темные борозды уходили прямо в лесное озеро.

 

* * *

_Двадцатое сентября, 2013_

Оби-Ван достал ключи, но дверь тихо скрипнула, открываясь перед ним сама. Скрип? С чего вдруг? Оби-Ван провел пальцами по петлям и замочной скважине — не похоже, что к ним вломились, но что… Дом приглашал его, звал внутрь, как манит бездонный колодец самоубийцу. Оби-Ван мотнул головой, прогоняя диковинное наваждение, и толкнул дверь. Его чуть не сбило с ног густым присутствием смерти.

Он оказался в гостинной быстрее, чем успел снова вдохнуть пропитавшийся ужасом воздух. Его собственное сердце заходилось в бешеном стуке, разливая вокруг еще больше страха, заставляя метаться потоки Силы. Биться о стены. Биться внутри.

С зеркала на Оби-Вана скалился багровый череп, стекающий по серебристой поверхности тонкими потеками крови. Оби-Ван вдохнул сквозь свист и медленно, сопротивляясь собственному ставшему ватным телу, повернулся.

Отец лежал, раскинув руки в стороны. Череп на его груди отличался от того, которым Мол обычно помечал, — у этого был раскрыт рот. И вместо высунутого языка из него торчала записка. Она держалась на воткнутом ровно в солнечное сплетение ноже.

Оби-Ван едва видел мутнеющий мир, но, прижимая к себе тело отца, он узнал на помятом листке свой почерк. Моргнув, он различил и подписанное ниже — уже не чернилами, кровью.

«Ты выбрал. Добро пожаловать в ад».

 

* * *

_Сентябрь, 2015_

Натянутые тросы угрожающе скрипели.

— А в твои способности не входит умение вытаскивать машины из болота? — поинтересовался Энакин, наблюдая, как надувает от натуги щеки паренек, с трудом удерживающий педаль газа выжатой на полную, и как рычит его машина. Сюда смогли проехать только две легковушки, и обеим сейчас было непросто.

— Увы. Может, когда доживу до восьмисот лет, научусь.

Вызвавшийся нырять сухопарый блондин, прицепивший крюки к «улову», сейчас стоял по пояс в воде. Над поверхностью наконец показались крыша и края окон, и он ударил по одному из них топором. Брызнули осколки, вода потекла наружу, каждый следующий метр давался все легче, пока фордик целиком не закатился на берег. Из открытых дверец вытекло еще несколько кубов воды вместе с целым выводком лягушек. На отважного пловца накинули пару курток, загнали в машину.

Оби-Ван тоскливо посмотрел на свисающие с капота водоросли.

— В багажнике ты найдешь все его «отпускные» покупки. Сантьяго водит нас за нос.

Энакин стряхнул лягушку с ботинка. Его энтузиазм остался еще на опушке, но все-таки он легонько толкнул Оби-Вана в спину.

— Пойдем. Пощупаем машинку.

Кроме затхлой вони в багажнике действительно обнаружились нераспакованные сумки из магазина. Огнетушитель. Вспухшая аптечка. Внутри салона: лужи, темный от влаги ароматизатор в виде елочки. И немного безысходности. Бравшие свое сумерки тоже не способствовали продолжению поисков.

— Доставить в город сможете?

— Не вопрос, — младший помощник шерифа козырнул и махнул остальным.

— Эксперты с утра еще на нее посмотрят. Может, найдут что-нибудь, — сказал Энакин уже Оби-Вану.

— Угу.

— Асока пробьет пункты аренды автомобилей. Сантьяго мог взять машину.

— Угу.

— Эй.

— Что? Ты здраво мыслишь. Мне нечего добавить.

— А мне есть. Предлагаю позвонить в отель и заказать горячий ужин. К моменту, когда мы выберемся из леса, уже совсем стемнеет. И выведи меня отсюда. — Энакин наклонился к уху Оби-Вана. — Я плохо ориентируюсь в лесу. Ночью.

— Это я запросто. Смотри и учись. Бытовая магия, урок первый. Эй, Чарли, тебя же Чарли зовут… тебя не затруднит подкинуть нас до дороги?

 

* * *

Оби-Ван играл с карточкой от номера, перекидывая ее между пальцами. Гостиница располагала к отдыху. Их дизайнер знал свою работу — теплый желтый свет, яркие картины. Забываешь, где ты, пока не выглянешь в окно. Оби-Ван сам не заметил, как расслабился, пока поглощал ждавшее их жаркое. Готовили здесь тоже недурно, а последовавший за ужином чай и вовсе прогнал зарождающуюся простуду из горла. Энакин полагал, что завтра они добьются новых результатов. Оби-Ван не разделял его оптимизма, хотя тот редко ошибался. Энакин вообще редко брался строить подобные прогнозы. Но с момента приезда в Стьюджон он много времени уделял тому, чтобы приободрить всех. Он замечал первые признаки растерянности у никогда не работавшей за пределами Татуина команды и направлял их дальше. Команде с ним повезло.

Стьюджон… Рекс прав — и почему преступники выбирают за них? По доброй воле Оби-Ван ни за что не поехал бы сюда, но вот он лежал в своем номере и понятия не имел, когда они вернутся в Татуин. Сила одинакова везде, но Татуин был для Оби-Вана домом, и там он чувствовал себя уверенней. Здесь он почти физически чувствовал, как то и дело подскальзывается. Путается в том, что говорит Сила. Энакину же было все равно, где работать, и сейчас это было, определенно, к лучшему.

В дверь постучали. Оби-Ван дотянулся до часов — почти полночь, гостиница рискует подрастерять баллы в его глазах, — но поднялся. За дверью его никто не ждал. Оби-Ван покрутил головой, оглядывая коридор: гостиница давно спала, даже лампы горели через одну. Он уже собирался закрыть дверь, когда наконец заметил.

На полу. Красный конверт.

Оби-Ван вывалился из номера, озираясь не только глазами, шаря по темноте в концах коридора чутьем, но внутренний взор вторил человеческому зрению: коридор пуст. Никого. Тишина. Ночь. Молчаливый конверт.

Оби-Ван протянул руку и заставил себя поднять его. Плотная бумага не источала ничего, но охотно легла в руку. Прилипла, не давая разжать пальцы и выбросить, потому что, как бы Оби-Вану не хотелось убрать конверт с глаз, сжечь, не распечатывая, он должен был узнать, что внутри.

Любая зацепка. Даже если это крючок, вонзенный в сердце, Оби-Ван обязан дернуть.

Багровые буквы — как земля носила это существо? — выжигали себя на сетчатке, но Оби-Ван не позволял слезам смазать взгляд, вчитываясь.

«С годовщиной! Не ожидал, что ты встретишь эту ночь в Стьюджоне, мрачноватый город на мой вкус. Призраки бродят среди болот, туман морозит твою кровь, а свет обманчив — ведь нет ничего опасней огонька во тьме. Ты думаешь, что он рассеет тьму, но тебе следовало бы бежать прочь, оставшись навсегда в тени.

Возвращайся домой».

Оби-Ван уронил письмо на кровать. Стрелки на часах сошлись в линию, сменяющую девятнадцатое число двадцатым, и горло сдавило — он так мечтал уснуть раньше этого срока, полностью погрузить себя в рабочие заботы. Не дав себе замереть, не дав провалиться снова туда, где на руках непосильной тяжестью лежит уже пустая оболочка тела.

Оби-Вану тогда потребовалось полтора часа, чтобы встать и подползти к телефону, чтобы вызвать полицию, рассказать Йоде. Сегодня он дотянулся до белой трубки сразу. Седьмой номер.

— Энакин… мне нужна помощь.

 

* * *

— Ты знаешь, что это значит? — хмуро спросил Энакин. Он пришел сразу после звонка Оби-Вана и, только увидев конверт, вызвал остальных. Дело приобретало совсем скверный оборот. Оби-Ван так и не сказал ничего — только кивнул едва заметно на лежащее рядом с ним письмо и разглядывал с тех пор ковер.

Всклокоченная команда принеслась в номер в наспех натянутой одежде, и письмо пошло по кругу, отрезвляя их лучше кофеина.

Оби-Ван все еще сидел, спрятав лицо за сцепленными пальцами.

— Оби-Ван? Ты знаешь? — аккуратно напомнил о себе Энакин.

— Нет. — Оби-Ван потер костяшками лоб. — Бессмыслица.

— Звучит как насмешка и отчасти угроза. Он хочет, чтобы ты отступил, вернулся в Татуин.

— Он еще никогда не писал мне. С высоты своего трона поглядывал на меня молча.

— Возможно, мы подобрались ближе, чем он рассчитывал. А еще, возможно, ты ошибаешься, и ты до сих пор не даешь ему покоя. Снова почтовый ворон?

— А ты дотошно изучил дело. — Оби-Ван оттопырил большие пальцы, потирая ими виски. — Нет, Мол не рискнул бы так. Управление животными требует слишком больших усилий. Такое уже не скроешь, я бы смог отследить.

— Значит, здесь был его посыльный. Может, он свои пальчики оставил, отдадим завтра экспертам. И чернила странные, сыпятся — дрянной принтер?

— Энакин, посмотри внимательней. — Оби-Ван сглотнул.

Энакин поднес бумагу под лампу и повторил за ним, прогоняя резко загорчившую слюну. Да, сыпятся. Потому что засохшая кровь имеет свойство крошиться. Письмо было написано кровью.

— Псих. Но мы сможем взять ДНК и узнать…

— О, не стоит. — Оби-Ван хмыкнул и тут же едва заметно вытер нос. — Я прекрасно знаю, чья это кровь. Это у него не вышло бы скрыть. Да и смысл был в том, чтобы я почувствовал.

— Нет. Нет, невозможно. Это… слишком.

Оби-Ван приподнял голову, над замком пальцев показались покрасневшие глаза.

— В этом весь Кровавый Мол. Он готовился к долгой игре. Взял с собой запас.

— И все это время хранил?

— Значит, да. Энакин, это совершенно точно кровь Квай-Гона Джинна.

Энакин быстро облизнул губы, стараясь не дать своему лицу исказиться злостью и омерзением.

— Я верю. Но анализ все равно проведем, это улика, нужны доказательства…

— Разумеется. — Оби-Ван опустил руки и голову.

Энакин повернулся к ребятам.

— Рекс — на тебе портье и остальной персонал, Коди — территория, если где-то взломан замок, у забора следы, что угодно — я должен знать. Асока — камеры. Гостиничные, из видео-проката напротив — все, что сможешь.

Те мгновенно сорвались с места, они заждались указаний — в них кипела жажда сделать хоть что-нибудь. У Энакина и самого зубы сводило.

— А ты, — повернулся он к Оби-Вану, — ложись спать.

Оби-Ван потер бедра, продавливая ткань штанов до складок.

— Не так это просто — уснуть.

— Я понимаю. Поискать у кого-нибудь снотворное? Тебе нужен отдых.

Оби-Ван неопределенно помотал головой, словно говорил и да, и нет одновременно.

— Ты прав. Обойдусь без снотворного, спасибо. За все это… спасибо.

Оби-Ван закинул ноги на кровать и упал на подушку. Энакин тронул пальцами его плечо.

— Мы найдем их. И Сантьяго, и Мола. Но если будем трезво мыслить.

Оби-Ван слабо улыбнулся. В его глазах затаилась влага, и Энакин вежливо отвел взгляд.

— Да. Все так. Могу я тебя попросить погасить свет? Я… — он спрятал дрожащие пальцы под подушкой.

Энакин вместо ответа выключил лампу и вышел.

 

* * *

Энакин ждал в машине у запасного выхода, дыша на пальцы и потирая ладони друг о друга. И поглядывал на часы. Пятнадцать минут — хватило всего пятнадцати минут.

Оби-Ван выскользнул на улицу, придерживая за собой дверь. Замер, поднял повыше ворот пальто и прерывисто вздохнул, выпуская облако пара изо рта. Затем оглянулся на гостиницу в последний раз и шагнул на тропинку, ведущую к дороге.

Энакин завел мотор, заставив Оби-Вана вздрогнуть и обернуться, и показательно открыл дверь.

— Доброй ночи. Прокатимся?

Оби-Ван прикрыл глаза от света фар ладонью и побрел к машине.

— Энакин, я… — начал он, упав на сиденье.

— Потом объяснишься. — Энакин тронулся. — Ты что-то понял?

— Это слишком глупо. Почти невероятно. Не хотел никого впутывать.

— Забудь слово «впутывать», мы и так в одной связке. Выкладывай.

Оби-Ван сунул ладони в рукава пальто. Он смотрел на свои колени и говорил тихо, действительно не сильно веря в свою догадку.

— Если посмотреть на все иначе, то… мальчиком я любил бродить ночами. Особенно в библиотеку — единственное место, которое мне… нравилось. Все эти высоченные шкафы, у нас даже лестница для них была, шуршащие карточки, позолоченные печати. Другие дети пытались следить за мной, и я отводил от себя взгляды. Меня не видели. Видели неясную тень, глаза им привирали.

— Тебя принимали за призрака?

— Да. Призрачный огонек — мой фонарик. Я никому не рассказывал об этом, кроме близких. Не представляю, как Мол мог раскопать. Но что, если «возвращайся домой» — это не про Татуин? А про приют?

— Звучит злобно. В духе Мола. Но приют давно закрыт.

— Знаю. Но, кажется, на его месте так ничего и не построили.

— Проверим, — Энакин повернул в сторону от центра города. — Сориентируй, куда ехать. И скинь Коди точный адрес, пусть будут наготове.

 

* * *

_Январь, 2014_

Кровь. Глубокие порезы. Оби-Ван вел пальцем по каждому из них, пытаясь считать хоть что-нибудь. Он отмахивался от липкого, обволакивающего пальцы и сознание страха, еще исходящего от жертвы вместе с остаточным теплом тела. Оби-Ван наклонился ниже, вглядываясь в бледное лицо, в красные широко распахнутые глаза. Он многое бы отдал за то, чтобы сказки о запечатлении на сетчатке последнего увиденного мертвецом оказались правдой.

Он вглядывался, пока перед глазами не поплыло. В ушах звучал едкий смех. За ним наблюдали, прямо сейчас! Мол был еще неподалеку!

Оби-Ван зажмурился, расплескивая вокруг Силу в поисках следов. Его штормило до тошноты, но он все же увидел Мола. Тот смотрел на Оби-Вана в ответ. Не думая убегать, а насмехаясь. Темный плащ с раздвоенным хвостом. Раскинутые в стороны и красные от крови ладони. Горящие из-под капюшона глаза. Татуированный подбородок и оголенные усмешкой зубы.

— Лежать! На землю, лицом вниз! — заорали прямо над ухом, выдергивая Оби-Вана в реальность.

Мерзлый асфальт ободрал щеку, и Оби-Ван распахнул глаза: проулок окрасился красным и голубым, в голове загудело от слепящего света фар. На вывернутых за спину руках сомкнулись наручники.

 

* * *

_Сентябрь, 2015_

Бывший детский дом даже не снесли. Он так и стоял на холме с круговым подъездом. Здание сохранилось неплохо, его можно было спокойно выкупить под новую гостиницу. Немного реставрации — и он бы радовал посетителей Стьюджона. Но город не был избалован туристами.

Энакин заглушил мотор, не доехав до ворот. Оби-Ван неотрывно смотрел на здание из-под сведенных бровей.

— Порядок? Или мне вызвать парней?

— Нет. Нужно идти. — Брови Оби-Вана совсем слились в одну ломаную линию. — Не люблю работу на кладбищах и в детских домах.

Навесной замок на воротах оказался сломан, как и на тяжелых деревянных дверях главного входа. Удерживавшая створы вместе цепь валялась рядом. Энакин вытащил пистолет из кобуры и оглядел напоследок двор.

Оби-Вана приковало к глухим ставням, скрывающим окна, лоб пересекла глубокая морщина.

— Столько боли…

— Я могу пойти один.

Оби-Ван передернул плечами и подошел ближе.

— Нет, я с тобой. Я говорил не о себе, а о месте. Когда в одном месте многие люди испытывают одни и те же чувства на протяжении многих лет — паршивые чувства, — место долго хранит эти следы.

— Держись рядом.

Оби-Ван сделал еще шаг, оказываясь за спиной Энакина, и тот, сняв пистолет с предохранителя, открыл дверь.

— Направо, — тихо подсказал Оби-Ван, и Энакин шагнул в темноту, обшаривая ее фонариком. Монументальная лестница, уходящая на второй этаж, напомнила Энакину учебку. Перила и те — в тот же цвет покрашены. Энакин просветил верх — вроде никого, и, пригнувшись, все время осматривая открывающиеся взору углы и повороты, пошел к лестнице.

Оби-Ван шел за ним. Они были уже на последних ступенях, когда Оби-Ван покачнулся, и Энакин подхватил его, помогая поймать равновесие.

— Эй, что с тобой?

Оби-Ван поморгал.

— Голова кружится. Тяжело работать.

— Кажется у тебя настоящая аллергия на приюты. — Энакин автоматически потрогал бледный лоб. — Давай пока без волшебства. Обыщем место как обычные полицейские. Ты говорил о библиотеке, начнем с нее. Покажешь?

— Ладно, — Оби-Ван вздохнул. На лице у него ходили желваки, и, кажется, собой он доволен не был, но вперед двинулся более уверенной походкой.

Они поняли, что попали в яблочко, стоило им подняться на нужный этаж: из-под двери, еще хранившей следы старой фигурной резьбы, пробивался тонкой полосой свет. Энакин смягчил колени, шагая бесшумней. Оби-Ван приоткрыл дверь, позволяя ему нырнуть внутрь первым.

Свет исходил от настольной лампы на центральном столе читального зала. За столом сидел Перрес Сантьяго, а перед ним лежала книга и пустые упаковки из-под еды. За Оби-Ваном захлопнулась дверь, и Сантьяго все же заметил их, вскинул руку, выхватив из-под книги пистолет.

Энакин толкнул Оби-Вана за шкаф с книгами. Пули оставили дыры в двери.

— Кто здесь? — голос Сантьяго пробежался по всему залу, отражаясь эхом от высокого потолка.

— Скайуокер, КБР. Сложите оружие, и мы поговорим.

— Вы не один, кто здесь еще?

Энакин с Оби-Ваном переглянулись. Два залпа и треск над ухом — пули вошли в шкаф с другой стороны, разметав щепки и обронив книги, и Энакин навалился на Оби-Вана, прижимая его к полу.

— Отвечайте! Кто здесь?

Энакин услышал звуки перезарядки. Воспользовавшись паузой, он скатился с Оби-Вана и подтолкнул, заставляя отползти за несущую колонну. Уже оттуда Оби-Ван заговорил:

— Мистер Сантьяго, не делайте глупостей. Вас ни в чем не обвиняют, но стрелять в полицейских не лучшее, что вы можете сделать для своего резюме. Мы хотим только поговорить. Не о вас.

— Кто вы такой? — с прежним упорством и злостью спросил Сантьяго.

— Оби-Ван Кеноби, консультант, — растерянно представился Оби-Ван. Он неплохо тянул время, Энакин уже успел прокрасться вдоль стеллажей за спину Сантьяго.

— Кеноби? — голос Сантьяго дрогнул. — Вы все-таки пришли…

Энакин вышел из укрытия, наставляя пистолет на Сантьяго.

— Бросьте оружие и поднимите вверх руки.

Сантьяго согнул руки в локтях, не оборачиваясь к Энакину. Медленно, послушно. Но пистолет сжимал по-прежнему крепко.

— Бросьте оружие, — жестко повторил Энакин, неотрывно глядя на сжимающие черную рукоять пальцы.

— Послушайте его, — донесся голос Оби-Вана с другого конца зала. — Мы забудем о вашем исчезновении и четырех пулях в двери, если вы расскажете нам.

— О Кровавом Моле? — спросил Сантьяго, и Энакин почувствовал бегущий по телу ток от всплеска адреналина. Сквозь стук в ушах он слышал, как поднялся на ноги Оби-Ван, увидел, как тот выглянул из-за колонны, и сощурился, концентрируясь до предела, готовясь немедленно реагировать.

— А вы знаете о нем? — тихо спросил Оби-Ван.

— У него есть для вас послание, — ответил Сантьяго так же тихо. Он слегка наклонил правую руку к себе и выстрелил.

— Энакин! — заорал Оби-Ван, бросаясь к оседающему Сантьяго, оставшемуся без куска черепа. — Что ты…

— Я не… не стрелял. — Энакин приблизился к Сантьяго и упавшему возле него на колени Оби-Вану. Кислая смесь запаха чипсов, пороха и жженной в лампе пыли не давала нормально дышать.

Оби-Ван только кивнул, понимая, что мозги себе Сантьяго вышиб сам. Он зажал рукой рот, но продолжал смотреть на кровь, вытекающую из раны. На вонзившиеся в мозг осколки костей.

Энакин вздернул Оби-Вана на ноги насильно и так же вытолкал за дверь. Подвел к окну, долбанул по задвижке и распахнул ставни. И только когда промозглый ветер ворвался в легкие, когда Оби-Ван расслабил плечи, опираясь на подоконник и хватая воздух ртом, Энакин поднес к уху телефон.

— Коди, выезжай срочно. У нас труп. Сантьяго. Шерифа я тоже вызову.

Оби-Вана стоило отправить в машину. Тот повидал много трупов, изуродованных Молом сильнее, но, возможно, не сталкивался раньше со смертью. Или с самоубийством, от хладнокровности которого у Энакина самого желудок заворачивался в узел. Эта ночь была крайне жестока к Оби-Вану, но Энакин не хотел оставлять его одного, поэтому только положил ладонь между лопаток, вставая поближе и подставляя свое лицо туману. Влажные пряди липли ко лбу, но несколько минут Энакин стоял недвижимо.

Оби-Ван распрямился, и рука Энакина соскользнула с его тела. Энакин отмер, убирая уже бесполезный пистолет, и откинул волосы назад. Оби-Ван привалился к стене, а Энакин встал на его место и оглядел раскинувшийся под холмом Стьюджон. Холодные тусклые огни в тумане. Паршивый город. Вот кем надо пугать, не Татуином.

На дороге замерцали цветные всполохи сирен.

 

* * *

— Один кофе и один чай, пожалуйста.

— Хотите пирожок? — поинтересовалась сонная девочка из окошка.

— Нет, спасибо, только кофе и чай. — Энакин протянул ей деньги.

— Заказ принят. Проезжайте на выдачу.

Забрав два стаканчика, Энакин передал их Оби-Вану и проехал дальше, туда, где начинался съезд к лесу. Свернув с главной дороги, он остановился.

Они уехали из детского дома, как только Энакин обрисовал ситуацию Коди. Когда Оби-Ван сел в машину, Энакин тихо попросил обо всех находках на трупе и любых зацепках сообщать уже утром. Коди, не спускавший с Оби-Вана обеспокоенного взгляда, кивнул и пообещал сам дождаться шерифа.

А они стояли на глухой дороге, отключив мотор и свет, грея в тишине руки о картонные стаканчики.

— Все не могу поверить… — заговорил Оби-Ван после первого глотка. — Почему он… Почему?

— Мол мог его загипнотизировать.

— Нет, исключено.

— У Мола нет твоих моральных установок.

Оби-Ван упрямо замотал головой.

— Даже если отбросить их, если оттачивать мастерство гипноза всю жизнь, пользоваться усиливающими ритуалами — все равно есть вещи, которые невозможно заставить человека сделать. Гипнозом нельзя заставить убивать того, кто не способен на убийство, нельзя заставить перешагнуть через инстинкт самосохранения настолько, чтобы пустить пулю себе в голову. Нет. Это хуже, чем гипноз. Это… верность. — Оби-Ван отпил резко и скривился, дуя на нижнюю губу.

— Мол боялся, что мы что-то узнаем?

— Почему не убил его сам?

— Возможно, надеялся, что мы не найдем Сантьяго, и он останется при своих?

— А мы легко могли бы упустить. Если бы не подсказка… — стаканчик в руке Оби-Вана угрожающе смялся, и Энакин бережно вытащил его, полный опасно качающегося кипятка, из сведенных пальцев, отставляя в подстаканник. Оби-Ван посмотрел на Энакина расширившимися глазами.

— Он хотел, чтобы я нашел Сантьяго. Увидел. «Послание», помнишь? Мол хотел, чтобы я увидел это. Вот, что он делал! Разыгрывал для меня спектакль… Хотел показать, что знает мои шаги наперед, что у него достаточно яда, чтобы отгородиться от меня, что он может сжечь за собой любой мост.

Энакин потянулся к хаотично сжимающимся ладоням Оби-Вана. Он не был уверен в уместности жеста, но пальцы Оби-Вана были такими холодными, что Энакин тут же накрыл обе его руки.

— Когда преступник чувствует, что к нему приближаются, он становится агрессивнее и жестче. Но мы найдем его. Нужно просто…

— Энакин… не надо меня успокаивать. Я и не собирался отступать. Я никогда не отступлю.

В голосе Оби-Вана звучала стальной пружиной уверенность. Но кроме нее Энакин слышал дрожь, родившуюся из-за лавины событий ночи, и она заботила его сильнее.

— Знаю, что не отступишь. Но… — Энакин провел пальцем по влажной ладони Оби-Вана, — но это не значит, что нет моментов, когда тебе нужно услышать, что… — Энакин очертил новый круг, — кто-то еще верит.

Оби-Ван кивнул, не отрывая взгляд. У него раскраснелись губы от горячего, или он сам был все еще бледен. Его ладони сжались вокруг пальцев Энакина, и Энакин расценил это как благодарность. Он продолжил:

— Сегодня годовщина смерти твоего отца. Мол убил снова, он хочет сломить тебя, затуманить твой мозг болью, усталостью, адреналином — именно это сейчас плещется в тебе. Не позволяй ему распоряжаться такими днями.

Оби-Ван отвернулся, но рук не отнял.

— Двадцатое сентября для меня день памяти о том, почему я должен добраться до него во что бы то ни стало. Кровавый Мол не распоряжается мной и моей жизнью.

— Звучит так, как будто именно это он и делает. — Энакин выпустил ладони Оби-Вана из своих. — Светает. У нас будет пара часов на сон, потом разговор с шерифом. Хочу успеть уехать сегодня, если эксперты ничего стоящего из тела Сантьяго не вытащат.

— К чему такая спешка?

— Мне казалось, ты первый в очереди желающих смыться из этого города.

— Возможно, но спешишь ты, а не я, — парировал Оби-Ван, прячась за стаканчиком.

— Есть одно дело, — уклончиво отозвался Энакин, возвращаясь на дорогу. Свои мысли озвучить он собирался не раньше, чем они доберутся до Татуина и останутся одни.

 

* * *

Энакин ждал у ограды, не заходя внутрь, не мешая Оби-Вану, застывшему возле памятника. Они успели вернуть фургон на полицейскую парковку, пересесть на машину Энакина и добраться на кладбище Татуина до его закрытия. Но всего на двадцать минут. Они пришли без цветов, да и их помятый вид поначалу не внушил смотрителю доверия, но затем он узнал Оби-Вана и моментально расплылся в улыбке, пропуская их.

Энакин постоял еще пару минут, а затем вернулся в машину, оставив Оби-Вана наедине с собой и могилой. Сам он не любил свидетелей в такие моменты. Достаточно того, что Оби-Ван послушал его и не поехал сам, а разрешил отвезти. Энакин не был уверен, что Оби-Ван достаточно трезв после случившегося для того, чтобы водить машину. И напроситься сопровождающим было бы тяжелее, чем водителем, так что он настоял, Оби-Ван согласился. Но водителю положено сидеть за рулем и ждать, а не вглядываться в спину, пытаясь считать что-то большее, чем очевидное, с языка тела.

— Спасибо, что подбросил, — сказал Энакину Оби-Ван, когда они вернулись к его дому.

— Не за что. У меня не такие представления о памяти, как у вас с Молом.

— Мне нужен какой-то жест, чтобы обозначать «ты прав», меня уже почти раздражает говорить это вслух.

— Взаимно, — осторожно улыбнулся Энакин. — Я бы согласился на поклон, но мне ведь придется отвечать тем же, а это слишком.

Оби-Ван продолжал сидеть, слушая Энакина вполуха и реагируя на его слова только слабыми улыбками, водя большим пальцем по подушечкам остальных, словно растирая что-то.

— Если хочешь, чтобы я побыл с тобой… — Энакин кивнул на огромный дом, в котором Оби-Ван, насколько Энакину было известно, жил один, даже без приходящей горничной.

— Нет. — Оби-Ван быстро отстегнул ремень безопасности. — Спасибо, но я справлюсь. Мне нужен чай с мятой и суточный сон. Если ты, конечно, дашь мне отгул на денек.

— Я завтра сам в участке не появлюсь. И покараю любого из отдела, кто явится туда раньше понедельника.

Оби-Ван повернулся к Энакину и коротко обнял его, похлопав по спине. Почти рабочее объятие для коллеги. Невероятный жест от Оби-Вана Кеноби.

— Еще раз спасибо. Встретимся в понедельник.

 

* * *

_Январь, 2014_

— Я не убивал эту женщину! — выкрикнул Оби-Ван, когда на пороге допросной показался шеф полиции Татуина. — Вы же знаете, что это дело рук Кровавого Мола.

Оби-Ван задергал наручниками, гремя ими о спинку стула.

— Вас застали на месте преступления, Кеноби. Тело еще остыть не успело, а вы были обляпаны кровью жертвы с ног до головы. Может, вы и есть Кровавый Мол?

— Мол убил моего отца! Как вам вообще в голову пришло, что я…

— Может, смерть мистера Джинна — лишь ваше прикрытие?

Оби-Ван задохнулся возмущением. Он закашлялся, таращась на посмевшего ляпнуть такое полицейского, как его там… Винду? Это ведь он приехал по вызову в сентябре. Ох, а Оби-Ван еще рассчитывал на помощь полиции, но сейчас ему хамили в лицо настолько грязно, что хотелось вытереться.

— Вам всегда есть, что сказать, — продолжил Винду. — Так скажите мне, почему я должен отпустить вас.

Оби-Ван прикрыл глаза, успокаивая дыхание и цедя сквозь зубы:

— Пока вы держите меня здесь, тратите на меня время, настоящий преступник уходит все дальше.

— А вы хотите, чтобы мы поймали Кровавого Мола, не так ли?

— Как никто.

— Странно это слышать, потому что у нас есть проблема, Кеноби. Случилось вот уже третье убийство Мола с сентября прошлого года, а нам кто-то мешает в расследованиях. На местах преступлений натоптано, трупы перемещают. Свидетелей опрашивают еще до нас, представляясь полицией по краденым документам. Люди не любят болтать о таком и не очень нам доверяют, когда мы приходим к ним вторыми. У меня есть все основания полагать, что диверсиями занимаетесь вы. — Винду бросил на стол перед собой папку. — Здесь ваше дело. Достаточно улик. А вчера вас и вовсе поймали с поличным над трупом. Мы можем закрыть вас надолго.

По спине пробежал холодок от реальности прозвучавшей угрозы, но Оби-Ван не дал голосу дрогнуть.

— Мол очень скоро совершит очередное убийство, и вам придется меня отпустить.

— Другое убийство — другой убийца, зачем мы будем связывать уже раскрытое дело с новым? — Винду оперся на один локоть. Неужели полиция была готова пойти на это? Убрать его из игры, чтобы прикрыть дело Мола — совершить сразу две ужасающих, бесчеловечных ошибки? Да еще и пойти на них осознанно?

Винду продолжал сверлить Оби-Вана взглядом.

— Впрочем, у меня есть другой вариант. — Он вытащил из коричневой папки скрепленные степлером бумаги и пододвинул их к Оби-Вану. — Здесь контракт. Вы станете консультантом полиции Татуина. Официально присоединитесь к расследованию дела Кровавого Мола.

Оби-Ван неверяще перевел взгляд с Винду на контракт и обратно.

— Вы серьезно? Консультантом? Доступ к делу? Официальное расследование?

— Взамен на строгую отчетность и ваши способности на благо дела. И извинения перед полицейскими, у которых вы украли удостоверения. И которым мешали работать. Звучит достаточно привлекательно?

— Звучит как подарок на Новый Год.


	5. Повесть 4. Дела мертвецов

_ Я знаю точно наперед, _

_ Сегодня кто-нибудь умрет. _

_ (Фольклор) _

 

_ Следующий понедельник, сентябрь, 2015 _

Асока захлопнула хилую папку с подписью «Перрес Сантьяго» и поставила ее на полку стеллажа в стройный ряд столь же безликих корешков. Бумаги, присланные из Стьюджона утром, оказались всего лишь заключением о том, что никаких улик, связывающих Сантьяго с Кровавым Молом или иным пособником побега, не найдено. Оби-Ван запросил полный перечень найденных при нем вещей — подробную опись и фотографии, но все это, даже с результатами вскрытия и благодарственным письмом от шерифа, совсем не походило на пухлые папки других дел. 

Асока подцепила туфлей нижний ящик комода, и на стол взлетела бутылка текилы, а следом — простые стеклянные стопки. На горлышке бутылки была повязана красная лента.

— Очередная традиция? — уточнил Энакин.

Она кивнула и, разлив четыре ровных шота одним ловким движением, замерла.

— О… Энакин… мы пьем из этой бутылки, когда Мол совершает убийство. Я не подумала, что стоит купить еще одну рюмку.

Энакин приподнял ладони, легко отмахиваясь.

— Я не в обиде. Ты позитивно мыслишь и в глубине души надеялась, что больше эту бутылку и доставать не придется, я прав? К тому же у нас в корусантском штабе алкоголь запрещен, я не привык. Да и, честно говоря, Перрес Сантьяго… может и жертва Кровавого Мола, но не тот человек, которого мне хотелось бы помянуть. 

— Он врет.

Оби-Ван оторвался от разложенных на столе фотографий и направился к импровизированной барной стойке.

— Вру? Да я не единого… 

Оби-Ван поднял вверх указательный палец, заставив Энакина застыть с приоткрытым ртом. Осушив крайнюю стопку, Оби-Ван стукнул ею по столу и выразительно посмотрел на бутылку. Асока налила еще. Оби-Ван, бережно зажав стекло пальцами, подошел к Энакину.

— Инспектор Скайуокер нам врет, — повторил Оби-Ван уже глядя Энакину в глаза. — Не в словах. Ему действительно не очень-то жаль Сантьяго, а дисциплина в КБР строже, чем у нас, хотя кто бы не простил ему бокальчик… Но вообще-то он очень хочет выпить с нами, потому что не хочет оставаться за бортом. Он же часть команды. 

Асока отставила бутылку, пододвигая стопки Коди и Рексу и бурча под нос:

— Ты меня совсем в краску вгонишь.

— Не переживай, — откликнулся Энакин, отвечая Оби-Вану долгим взглядом. — Он старается не ради твоих розовых щек, он хочет смутить меня.

— Смутить? О, даже не собирался, — улыбнулся Оби-Ван. — И это касается вас обоих, я настроен очень благожелательно. Асока, не расстраивайся, нам хватит одного бокала на двоих.

Энакин поднялся, оказываясь вплотную к Оби-Вану и перехватывая еще не успевшее нагреться от его пальцев стекло. Рука Оби-Вана легко выскользнула, и Энакин, отсалютовав ему и команде, выпил.

— После тебя даже у текилы мятный привкус.

— Мелисса. Сегодня была мелисса. 

— О, ну я еще не такой эксперт. 

Энакин повернулся к команде. Три пустые стопки синхронно опустились на стол.

 

* * *

_ Начало октября, 2015 _

— Хочу знать все о ваших традициях, — выпалил Энакин вместо приветствия. У него был повод для хорошего настроения.

— Мы стараемся приходить на работу пораньше, чем к обеду, — занудно возвестил Блокнот с дивана. 

— А я был на работе, — в отместку улыбнулся Энакин, — в архиве. Еще беседовал с Винду о вашей премии.

Над монитором показалась заинтересованная лысина Рекса. Асока зажала зубами карандаш.

— Говорил с Центром, — пояснил Энакин. — Вы же поработали в Стьюджоне сверх своих должностных обязанностей. Корусант выделит деньги, но много проволочек, проведем этим месяцем. Подумал, что к моменту ее прихода мне стоит узнать, как вы отмечаете подобные события.

— Такое случается… — начала Асока.

— … Редко, — закончил за нее со смешком Энакин. — Знаю, специфика долгоиграющих расследований. Вот я и подумал, что стоит расспросить обо всем и сразу, чтобы быть готовым мне и вам.

— Премию мы отмечаем в боулинге.

— М, — разочарованно поджал губы Энакин. — Скучно, но верю, вам есть, чем меня удивить. Что вы делаете, когда в отдел приходит новенький? Я упустил положенный ритуал, розыгрыш?

— Нет, — предельно честно ответил Коди. Энакин осмотрел его — не врет. 

— Окей. Забыли. А когда подлавливаете Винду на нецензурной брани? Ну… — Энакин смотрел на зарождающиеся улыбки. — Вы знаете, о чем я. Вы считаете, сколько раз он?..

— Пока рекорд — двенадцать, — заговорщически сообщила Асока.

— Неплохо. Я заставал только семь. А чей рекорд — твой или Оби-Вана?

— Пф, ни одна моя юбка не может выбесить так, как это делает настоящий профи.

— Так и думал. — Энакин пересек комнату и сел на подлокотник дивана, нависая над Оби-Ваном. — Ну, рекордсмен, а о чем мне поведаешь ты? 

— Я не сторонник корпоративных обрядов.

— Верю. Но Рекс только что согнулся над клавиатурой в два раза сильнее, а значит, в чем-то ты все-таки участвуешь.

Оби-Ван положил блокнот на грудь и поднял глаза на Энакина. 

— Ты ступил на мою территорию.

— Ты про диван? Понимание настроения команды? Способность подмечать детали? 

— Про странные подначивающие вопросы. У тебя ведь есть предположения, так давай.

— Хотел узнать, — сообщил Энакин перевернутому лицу Оби-Вана, — есть ли у вас игра в духе «викторина по старым делам Кровавого Мола».

— Энакин, нет! — воскликнула Асока. — Не пытайся!

— Значит, есть.

— Есть. — Оби-Ван прищурился. — Вернее, была. Мне задают вопросы, если я отвечаю, то проигравший делает… ну что там принято в случае проигрышей. Заваривает мне чай. Снимает какую-нибудь деталь одежды. Подкладывает записки под дверь Мейсу. Я… пожалуй, я бываю жесток, — заключил Оби-Ван, шутливо хмуря лоб и припоминая что-то. — А если я не могу ответить на вопрос по старому делу, то… ну не знаю, выполняю желание спросившего? До такого не доходило.

— Ну а если я найду промах в старом деле, новую зацепку?

Зрачки Оби-Вана едва уловимо расширились.

— Не дразни меня.

— О, — улыбнулся Энакин, — отчего же. Мне нравится. Я хочу сыграть.

— Я милосерден и потому еще раз предлагаю тебе отказаться от этой затеи.

— Сегодня я само безрассудство, — сообщил Энакин, поправляя галстук. — Я готов. 

Оби-Ван одним плавным движением оказался на ногах. Энакин сполз на его место на диване, а Оби-Ван поставил перед ним стул. Сев, он протянул руку, настоятельно поглядывая на нее. Энакин сразу догадался и вложил запястье в раскрытую ладонь.

— Без контакта плохо читаюсь?

— Ты очень устойчив к Силе. А так я точно пойму, если вздумаешь соврать, — сообщил Оби-Ван.

— Ты в любом случае поймешь. Это ведь нетрудно проверить, все дела в управлении. И в твоей голове — по крайней мере, все в этом уверены. 

Оби-Ван прижал подушечки пальцев к вене. 

— Можно ошибиться, а можно врать — это разные вещи. И от того, что именно ты задумал, будет зависеть твоя кара — самонадеянность все же лучше осознанного шага в огонь.

Асока сокрушенно вздохнула, а затем хлопнула по столу, быстро меняя тон:

— Ставки! 

— Двадцать баксов на Оби-Вана. — Коди бросил купюру ей на стол.

— Тридцатку на Энакина, — с вызовом вскинула круглый подбородок Асока. — Нужно давать новичкам шанс. 

Рекс прыснул.

— Глупое благородство. Тоже двадцать на Оби-Вана. Прости, Энакин, но я… 

— Да без претензий, — усмехнулся Энакин, наслаждаясь тем, как Оби-Ван пристально вглядывается в него. Предварительная обработка при допросе. Энакину нравилось быть в центре представления. Он подмигнул команде через плечо Оби-Вана и повернулся к нему.

— Начнем? — как раз подначил тот.

— Итак, дело Мелинды Хартц.

Оби-Ван упер свободный локоть в колено и коснулся пальцами бороды.

— Двадцать два года, недавно окончила колледж изобразительных искусств, ну это тогда, а сейчас наверняка неплохой ландшафтный дизайнер, если, конечно, не сменила резко сферу деятельности, ей уже… двадцать четыре, должно быть двадцать четыре. 

— Вау. Вообще-то я еще не задавал вопросов, но из демонстрации моего почтения… — Энакин расслабил узел галстука и стянул его через голову. — Теперь начнем. Мелинда пережила встречу с Кровавым Молом. Но ее дело лежит не в нашем отделе, а в архиве, почему?

— Я перевел дело в архив.

— Пиджак, — раздался шепот Рекса. — Сейчас ему придется стащить пиджак или топать на кухню.

— Это не ответ на вопрос «почему». До твоего прихода в отдел материалы по Мелинде были приобщены к делу Мола. Ты пришел существенно позже, так что место преступления ты видеть и прочитать не мог. С ней даже не разговаривал. Почему?

— Потому что Мол не ошибается. Не смочь зарезать уже выбранную в жертвы безоружную девушку? Прости, Энакин, но это смог бы любой из вас, не то что маньяк со стажем.

— Не знаю, принять это за комплимент или оскорбиться, — почесал подбородок Энакин.

— Действуй и не заговаривай мне зубы.

— Да, хватка у тебя что надо. Ну… все по-честному. 

Энкин высвободил руку, чтобы снять пиджак и отбросить его в сторону. Затем демонстративно расстегнул манжеты и подвернул рукава. Вернув руку в ладонь Оби-Вана, Энакин тоже оперся на колени, нагибаясь к нему. От запала становилось жарко, он чувствовал, как пульсирует прижатая Оби-Ваном кожа, как этот ритм разгоняется, заставляя Оби-Вана прислушиваться всем телом. Энакину доставляло огромное удовольствие происходящее. 

— По словам Мелинды и ее друга Гектора Ластера, именно он смог спасти девушку. 

— Якобы спугнул выстрелом. Не попал, оба клянутся, что нападавший «отвел» пулю магией. Затем трусливо сбежал. Так что дело — в архив, не к нам.

— Ммм, — протянул Энакин, поигрывая пальцами с верхней пуговицей. — Вот сейчас ты меня смущаешь. Такой напор… я вопросы задавать не успеваю, а ты уже на коне. Я близок к тому, чтобы поверить, будто ты жаждешь меня раздеть.

— До трусов, если ты не прекратишь это раньше. Дело принципа, дело чести! — края губ взлетели вверх, но концентрации Оби-Ван не терял ни на миг.

Энакин подался вперед, оказываясь совсем напротив Оби-Вана. Он расстегнул пуговицу, роняя пальцы ко второй, но Оби-Ван даже не заметил — от его взгляда чесалось изнутри черепной коробки, он смотрел вглубь, он начал чуять игру Энакина, и это раззадоривало не на шутку. Оби-Ван сжал запястье плотно, вслушиваясь не только в пульс, но и в ему одному ведомые потоки. Энакин хотел поймать верный момент.

— Любишь, когда у тебя просят пощады?

— Достойно признают поражение. Я предупреждал. — Он все-таки покосился на рубашку Энакина. — Ты уже готов?

— Последняя ставка. Ва-банк. 

В зубах Асоки хрустнул карандаш. Коди шумно потирал ладони. А Оби-Ван насмешливо окинул взглядом тело Энакина.

— Боюсь, что ты слишком смутишь Асоку своим совершенным прессом. Так что коли проиграешь, отправлю с немилосердным заданием к Винду.

— Принимается. — Энакин больше не шутил, он смотрел в ответ столь же пристально, готовый подсекать. Он дернул рукой, словно удочкой, вынуждая Оби-Вана приблизиться еще сильнее, и поинтересовался у его огромных черных зрачков: — Ты знал, что Дэрэл Хартц, отец Мелинды, учился в одном классе с Перресом Сантьяго и за две недели до нападения на Мелинду ездил в Стьюджон? И еще кое-что — в ночь нападения Сантьяго был в Татуине.

О да. Вот оно! Приоткрытый рот, два хлопка светлыми ресницами, выдох вместо слов — все, ради чего стоило расстегнуть пару пуговиц.

Энакин встал и уронил ладонь Оби-Вану на плечо.

— Так что ты предпочтешь? Смущать команду или?..

Оби-Ван облизнул губы, собираясь с мыслями. Затем похлопал Энакина по руке, хотя его рассеянные движения больше походили на поглаживания. Смотрел он по-прежнему широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Ужин в ресторане тебя устроит?

— В хорошем ресторане! — Энакин смерил его строгим взглядом.

— Лучшем, если ты прав.

— Спросишь у Хартца.

Оби-Ван кивнул, но между его бровей залегла морщинка, а пальцы совсем уже бездумно забарабанили по костяшкам Энакина.

— Что-то не так?

— Я бы хотел сначала поговорить с Мелиндой. Но Хартца нельзя спугнуть.

Асока ударила подбирающиеся к мятой купюре пальцы Коди, и от этого звука Энакин с Оби-Ваном вздрогнули, расцепляя контакт.

— Все мое, — сообщила Асока, с улыбкой довольной акулы сгребая выигрыш. — Мне стоит пробить другие данные по той татуинской командировке Сантьяго, полагаю? Проверить, чем Хартц и Сантьяго вообще занимались в две тысячи тринадцатом и все такое?

— Да. Ты умничка. Мы поедем к Мелинде. Рекс, Коди — выезжайте к Хартцу. Поработаем параллельно. Хартц сейчас состоит в городском совете, важный человек, так что начнем с ваших методов, специфику пустим в ход позже. 

Оби-Ван вроде бы пропустил колкость мимо ушей, отворачиваясь и подбирая пиджак Энакина, но затем протянул:

— Заявиться в отдел и начать раскапывать глухарь две тысячи тринадцатого года… Все-таки наглости тебе не занимать. — Оби-Ван уже вернул лицу прежнее выражение.

— Да-да, ступил на твою территорию, я помню, — фыркнул Энакин, позволяя Оби-Вану помочь надеть пиджак и театрально кивая. 

 

* * *

Дверь открыл плечистый молодой человек в пижаме. Впрочем, заспанным он не выглядел: из-под очков на Энакина смотрели очень внимательные темные глаза. 

— Простите?..

— Энакин Скайуокер, КБР. А это мой коллега, Оби-Ван Кеноби.

Молодой человек нахмурился и вышел на крыльцо, прикрывая за собой дверь. Подозрительности во взгляде не убавилось.

— А что вам собственно нужно?

— Мы представились, а вы? По нашим сведениям дом принадлежит Мелинде Хартц.

— Хартц-Ластер, вообще-то, — молодой человек поправил очки.

— Ну конечно, — улыбнулся Оби-Ван, — а вы Гектор Ластер. 

Из дома донесся приглушенный стенами крик:

— Милый, кто там?

— Я разберусь, — сообщил Гектор в щель и повернулся к явно не приносящим ему радости гостям. — Да, я Гектор Ластер, что вам нужно от Мелинды?

Оби-Ван и Энакин переглянулись. Оби-Ван показал ладонь, отдавая все бразды правления Энакину, сам даже слегка отступая.

— Это очень удачно, что вы тоже здесь. Мы хотим поговорить про третье мая две тысячи тринадцатого года.

Гектор резко вскинул голову, сжимая дверную ручку и почти захлопывая дверь. Он нервно оглянулся на дом и перешел на едва различимый шепот, тараторя сквозь зубы:

— Прошло два с половиной года, о чем здесь говорить?

— К делу Мелинды отнеслись с недостаточным вниманием, преступник так и не был пойман, примите наши извинения. 

— Я-то приму, но вы не для этого приехали. Что вам нужно?

— В деле Кровавого Мола появились новые улики, и нам очень нужны показания Мелинды. И ваши.

— Послушайте, — Гектор облизнул губы, снова поглядывая на дом. — Пожалуйста, не надо сейчас Мелинде разговоров о том вечере. Я отвечу на все ваши вопросы, могу проехать в участок, помочь следствию в чем угодно, но я не хочу, чтобы она снова… 

— Понимаю вашу обеспокоенность за жену, но она видела лицо Кровавого Мола. А вы — нет.

Гектор наморщил нос, глубоко вдыхая и постукивая тапком по крыльцу.

— Ладно. Проходите. Но, пожалуйста, будьте с ней осторожны, и я хочу присутствовать при этом разговоре.

Оби-Ван недовольно качнул головой, но Гектор уже не видел этого, ведя их в просторную гостиную. Впрочем, стоило им войти, Оби-Ван разительно переменился, заулыбавшись и излучая лишь одно дружелюбие. 

Мелинда уже ждала их — стояла на лестнице в просторном домашнем платье в крупный горох, придерживаясь за перила. Она оборвала начавшего было бормотать Гектора поднятой рукой, звякнув браслетом.

— Здравствуйте. — Она сделала два неторопливых шага, тугой хвост рыжих кудрей качнулся им в такт, и Оби-Ван мигом оказался у лестницы, протягивая Мелинде руку.

— Вы прекрасны, — сообщил он не столько ей, сколько ее животу. Мелинда была беременна. 

Она тихо рассмеялась, вкладывая свою ладонь в его.

— Спасибо. Уж простите ретивость моего рыцаря. Он готов защищать меня даже от мух, совсем пренебрегая гостеприимством. Гектор, переоденься наконец! И предложи гостям кофе.

— Дорогая, они из полиции. По поводу… Кровавого Мола.

Мелинда склонила голову набок, сильнее хватаясь за Оби-Вана, но голос у нее не изменился.

— Ясно. Такой разговор тем более заслуживает более серьезного отношения. Приведи себя в порядок.

Гектор исчез в коридоре, а Мелинда подняла зеленые — редко встретишь такой яркий цвет — глаза на Энакина.

— Значит, он все еще не пойман?

— Нет. 

— Но чем я могу помочь? 

— Мы обещали вашему мужу не начинать разговор без него. 

— Конечно! — она закатила глаза и выпорхнула из рук Оби-Вана в сторону кухонной зоны. — Нет, он прав. Я-то справилась бы, но его же от мысли, что я одна разговариваю с полицией, точно хватит инфаркт. Не стоит так рисковать его здоровьем.

Пока она ворчала, у ее глаз собирались морщинки. В ее иронии не было зла, только дружеское подтрунивание. Любящее.

— Вы предпочитаете кофе или чай? И простите, я не знаю ваших имен.

— Энакин Скайуокер, кофе. — Энакину хотелось поклониться с извинениями. Поведение Гектора и Оби-Вана давило, превращая и в его сознании Мелинду в принцессу из башни, но та весьма ловко орудовала на кухне, включая извлечение коробки с печеньем с верхней полки и выуживание чашек из глубоких недр посудомойки. 

И она совсем не была похожа на выбитую из колеи от упоминания о Моле. 

— Оби-Ван Кеноби. Если можно, чай.

— Кеноби? — она глянула через плечо. — Правда? Тот самый?

— Вы меня знаете?

— Слышала. — Она оглядела его с ног до головы. — Я много читала о Силе.

— После третьего мая?

Она кивнула, протягивая Оби-Вану чашку с кипятком и пододвигая целый ящичек разноцветных пакетиков. 

В дверном проеме показался Гектор, сменивший пижаму на джинсы и рубашку. Он забрал у закончившей рычать кофеварки готовый кофе и поставил его перед Энакином, мимоходом обнимая Мелинду за плечи.

— Так вы верите? — уточнил Оби-Ван, погружая в чашку нечто, от чего по всей кухне запахло смородиной.

— Верю. Если поисками Мола занимаетесь вы, то точно найдете. 

— Если вы верите и действительно встречались с ним, то знаете, что он не тот, кого легко найти. Его Сила… 

— Темная, — перебила она. — А я верю в счастливые концовки.

Оби-Ван поболтал пакетиком в чашке.

— Похвально. Мне бы вашу веру. Впрочем, я, к счастью, не один. Со мной работают лучшие.

— О! — Мелинда прижала пальцы к губам. — Я не имела в виду, что полицейские… 

Энакин помотал головой, не собираясь обижаться и мешать Оби-Вану претворять в жизнь, очевидно, имеющийся у него план. 

— И все же… — снова заговорил тот, — есть вещи, которые доступны только мне. Вас гложет какой-то личный вопрос.

Мелинда закусила губу.

— Да, по поводу… 

— … Ребенка, — закончил за нее Оби-Ван, глядя поверх чашки пристально. О, Энакин уже выучил этот рабочий взгляд. Сейчас все вокруг запляшут под чью-то скрипку.

— Да.

— Что ж… Я с удовольствием помогу вам. Но для чтения мне нужна тихая обстановка.

— У меня наверху мастерская. Можно там. Но сначала дела?

— Уверен, Гектор помнит подробности ночи и сможет ответить на вопросы инспектора Скайуокера, пока я осмотрю вас. Новая жизнь всегда важнее смертей. Пойдемте.

Мелинда довольно закусила губу, провела пальцами по руке Гектора, не давая возразить, и повела Оби-Вана на второй этаж. Энакин мог только мысленно отсалютовать чистой работе и выпить за это весьма неплохой кофе.

— Мелинда такая сказочница. — Гектор вытащил из-под сопла кофеварки свою чашку.

— А вы в Силу не верите?

— Ну… верю, не верю… — Гектор упал на стул рядом с Энакином. — Может, и верю, но убивают людей ножами и пулями.

— Да, — фыркнул Энакин. — Это точно. Но вы утверждали, что нападавший смог «отвести» от себя пулю. Звучит как магия.

Гектор потер губы.

— Тогда мне казалось, что это так. Возможно, и правда. Возможно, мои руки дрожали — было темно, и я ужасно испугался за Мелинду. Хотя… я стрелял в спину. Мол не видел меня, сложно промахнуться.

— Человеку, который случайно взял пистолет, можно промахнуться, человеку в стрессе — можно.

— Я умею обращаться с оружием. Тот пистолет лежит в моем кабинете не как трофей. У меня давно есть разрешение, я с колледжа увлекался стрельбой. 

— Так Мол не видел вас? Как вы вообще оказались на месте преступления?

Гектор поднял глаза к потолку — туда, куда ушли Оби-Ван и Мелинда. 

— Я следил за ней. Не подумайте плохого… — Гектор снял очки и зажмурился. — Просто… Я не только оружием с колледжа увлекся. Влюбился в Мелинду с первой встречи. Но она такая… сильная. Независимая. Не позволяла себя провожать даже поздно ночью. Но я не мог отпустить ее одну, улицы Татуина это же… освещайся они получше, у вас было бы меньше работы. И я был чертовски прав. — Гектор сжал кулак. — Эта тварь как голодный монстр. Появился из ниоткуда, поволок ее за угол в кромешную темноту — я не сразу даже понял, куда. Пока нашел их, он успел достать лезвие. Бритва или скальпель — не знаю, я видел только блеск. Потом плохо помню. Мне сказали, что так бывает на адреналине. Вот я стреляю. Его тень исчезает. И уже скорая, полиция — Мелинда говорит, что я всех и вызывал, но уже не помню как.

— А имя Перрес Сантьяго вам о чем-нибудь говорит?

— Нет. — Гектор снова посмотрел на потолок. — Слушайте, а ваш коллега не станет допрашивать Мелинду? Мы ведь договорились.

— Кеноби не причинит Мелинде никакого вреда. И их уединение было ее просьбой. К тому же, уж простите, но сдается мне, вы излишне печетесь о жене. Она давно оставила прошлое в прошлом и живет настоящим. Она очень вас любит. 

Гектор потер шею.

— Да. Да, вы правы. Но мы через многое прошли… долгая дорога к ребенку. Я переживаю. И… погодите, о ком вы спросили? Повторите.

— Перрес Сантьяго.

— Я кажется вспомнил. Да. — Гектор отодвинулся от стола. — Не уверен про имя, но фамилию вспомнил, он был среди гостей на нашей свадьбе. 

— Много народу было?

— Ох, тьма! У родителей Мелинды пол-Корусанта знакомых, кажется. Кто только не приезжал. С моей стороны только пара друзей да родители, а вот ее половину… я даже половиной не назову. — Гектор разулыбался от воспоминаний, но быстро посерьезнел. — Сантьяго был там. Но какое отношение он имеет к Молу и случившемуся с Мелиндой?

Энакин посмотрел на Гектора, в котором кофе пробудил еще большую цепкость.

— Перрес Сантьяго мертв, его убил Кровавый Мол. Подозреваем, что в действиях Мола может быть схема. Если мы вычислим, что связывает предыдущих жертв, сможем вычислить тех, к кому он придет в будущем. Сможем остановить его.

— Ого! Ну, удачи вам. От всего сердца. Поймайте мразь.

— Непременно. Постарайтесь вспомнить еще что-нибудь о Сантьяго. С кем он общался, как себя вел — любые мелочи.

 

* * *

Мастерская пребывала в творческом беспорядке: повсюду лежали наброски, куски материалов для макетов и просто рисунки. Но в цветном ворохе был свой уют. О последнем Мелинда пеклась тщательно — вкрапления свечей и ваз с сухоцветами на полках и столах, висящие с мансардного потолка амулеты из камней. Не все из них цепляли взгляд, но эзотерических побрякушек среди них не было. Либо то, что действительно неторопливо пульсировало в такт Силе, либо то, от чего было сложно отвести взгляд эстетически. У Мелинды был вкус. И, возможно, зачатки чутья.

Она полулегла в огромное кресло возле окна, и Оби-Ван подвинул к ее ногам стопку книг, бросив шутливо:

— Не стесняйтесь, они переживут. 

Себе он подыскал небольшой стул и, устроившись рядом с Мелиндой, покорно уложившей худые лодыжки на книги, развернул ее руки ладонями вверх. Провел пальцами по предплечьям, погладил тонкую кожу в сгибах локтей. Мелинда расслаблялась мгновенно. Она доверяла.

— Когда вы обо мне узнали? 

— Два года назад. Я первое время следила за тем, что делает Кровавый Мол. Каждый раз думала, что вот теперь-то его найдут. Но потом предпочла закрыть глаза. Ваша история очень печальна, хотя… пожалуй, я слышала ваше имя и раньше. 

— От кого?

— Не знаю, — она свела светлые брови, старательно пытаясь припомнить. — Вы талантливый экстрасенс, о вас мог кто угодно говорить.

Оби-Ван потер ладони друг о друга, согревая, и положил их на живот Мелинды.

— У вас растет прекрасная дочь. Абсолютно здорова. Думаю, врачи от вас в восторге, и я лишь повторяю их слова.

— Все так, разве что пол ребенка они различить не могли.

— Тогда зачем я здесь?

— Послушайте. Не меня. Ребенка.

Оби-Ван прижал ладони чуть сильнее и, конечно, почувствовал. Слабое, вторящее току материнской крови и скрытное, но все же совершенно определенное биение.

— Вы стали замечать за собой странности?

— Да. Мелочи. Я никогда не умела распознавать ложь, жутко в работе мешало, но последнее время стала замечать, когда лгут. Вы скажете, опыт пришел, но я вижу глубже. Ярче. Стала чувствовать не только вкус и запах. Ромашка и полынь — родственники, а агат теплее сердолика. И, не знаю, как сказать, но я стала осознавать свой организм. Буквально чувствую каждый орган и как он живет.

— Ваша дочь заботится о своем текущем доме. — Оби-Ван сместил руки ближе к бокам, чтобы удостовериться окончательно. — Вы ведь уже все поняли.

— Мало ли что напридумывает себе взволнованная мать, я хотела услышать специалиста. Не думала, что Сила пошлет мне самого Кеноби, но раз вы здесь, так должно было случиться. Светлый знак.

— Не обольщайтесь насчет Силы. Она не бывает Светлой или Темной, ее окрашивают люди. И Сила — не судьба. Сила — инструмент. Как ядерная энергия. — Оби-Ван убрал одну руку, второй очерчивая круг по синему хлопку платья, ослабляя подкатывающий к матке Мелинды спазм. Физиология, не более — Мелинда была спокойнее айсберга и слушала, обратив на Оби-Вана все свое внимание: зелень глаз, росчерки хмурости на лбу. — Ваша дочь чувствительна к Силе. Это не повод для беспокойства или радости, многие дети в утробе чувствуют Силу, она ближе к ним, еще не наделенным человеческим сознанием. Но б _ о _ льшая часть новорожденных теряет дар — сразу или в течение первых полутора лет. Своими открывшимися способностями вы обязаны дочери. И точно потеряете их после родов. Так что советую научиться считывать вранье клиентов не по ауре, а по языку тела.

— Спасибо за честность. 

Мелинда откинула голову на мягкую спинку кресла, позволяя медному хвосту упасть за нее. Затем склонила голову к плечу.

— Вы видели его, Оби-Ван. Тоже видели. 

Оби-Ван кивнул, и она продолжила:

— У него очень страшные глаза, он не моргает. И роспись на лице — сначала думаешь, обколотый фрик, но видишь глаза и все понимаешь.

Под потолком гулял ветерок из открытого окна, и амулеты тихо постукивали друг о друга. Взгляд Мелинды скользил по ним. Ее тихий голос походил на ветер, а слова на перестуки камней. 

— Любую девочку пугают маньяками: засады за мусорками и темные лифты, не ходи за дядей с конфетами, не ведись на соблазнения в баре, не садись в машину с незнакомцем, но Мол совсем другой.

— Верно.

Мелинда распустила верхние завязки на платье. От ключиц к груди по веснушчатой коже шли тонкие ровные белые шрамы. Оби-Вану хватило одного взгляда, он не стал прикасаться.

— Когда он разорвал на мне кофту, мне было страшно. Но в его действиях не было похоти. Он смотрел на меня, как на вещь, он наслаждался. Но… 

— Но никакого сексуального желания. Для Кровавого Мола любой человек — вещь. И тем более его жертвы. А наслаждение у него вызывает медленно утекающая жизнь. Вы смогли пережить встречу с ним, это удивительно.

— Если бы не Гектор… 

— Простите, но я сейчас не о жизни телесной. Вы смогли по-настоящему пережить случившееся. Тут ваш муж тоже, наверняка, сыграл не последнюю роль, но все-таки это ваша заслуга. Вы сильный человек.

— Если бы Мол хотел довершить начатое, он уже пришел бы за мной. Прошло два с половиной года. Я не боюсь его. Не боюсь за себя. Но мне страшно за дочь.

— У нас осталось около пяти месяцев, чтобы подготовить мир к ее приходу и достать Кровавого Мола. Мы постараемся успеть.

— Плохая тема для шуток.

— А я не шучу. Потому что если мы не успеем, уезжайте после родов как можно дальше отсюда.

— Ну нет. Вы уж постарайтесь. Татуин — мой родной город. Вы не сбежали, и я не сбегу.

— Я не лучший пример для подражания.

Мелинда упрямо сжала губы. Оби-Ван допил остывший и горчащий от крепости чай.

 

* * *

— Что думаешь?

— Что такого дурака, как я, еще поискать. — Оби-Ван покусывал костяшки, разглядывая дом Хартц-Ластеров. 

— Черт, мне нужен встроенный в ухо диктофон. Кому рассказать — не поверят же.

Оби-Ван, не отрывая взгляда от окон второго этажа, больно стукнул Энакина по бедру. Тот, хмыкнув, потер ушибленное место и медленно направил машину в сторону кафетерия. Коди с Рексом никак не отзванивались, а ловить под домом больше было нечего.

— Теперь ты веришь Мелинде?

— Да. Она имела дело с Молом. И если бы я пошевелил мозгами, то догадался бы раньше. Я ведь посчитал, что на Мелинду напал кто-то, подражающий Молу, но меня до белого каления возмущала шумиха вокруг выжившей девушки и ее супергероя, я искал только то, что относилось к Молу, и чуть не выкинул это дело в окно. Я не подумал на шаг вперед. Был бы подражатель — был бы еще один труп. Мол бы пришел за напавшим на Мелинду.

— Не будь к себе слишком строг. — Энакин остановился возле забора кафетерия и снова проверил телефон — тишина. — Повод мелочный. Не ты один сомневался, что это дело его рук. Репутация Кровавого Мола не пострадала.

— Хорошее объяснение. Простое. Удобное. Тому мне бы понравилось. Но теперь я уверен: Мелинда тоже видела Мола. Это многое меняет. 

— Тоже?

Оби-Ван посмотрел на Энакина почти беспомощно и вышел из машины. 

Энакин нашел его на пустующей летней веранде. Сам бы он предпочел съесть свой ланч внутри, где играло радио, а не ветер гонял листья по давно немытому полу, но Оби-Ван сидел за деревянным столом в самом углу, беспрестанно дуя на пальцы, и Энакину ничего не оставалось, как протянуть ему его сэндвич.

— Я начну, — сказал Энакин, устраиваясь на холодных досках скамейки. — В досье на Мола нет весьма важного параметра «особые приметы». Вообще ничего о внешности нет. Логично для маньяка, который никого на своем пути не оставляет в живых. Но… — Энакин выжидательно склонил голову, подмахнув рукой.

— Но теперь у нас есть показания Мелинды. Мы можем их использовать, там много ярких деталей.

— Оби-Ван… 

Тот стащил у Энакина кусок картошки, смотря куда угодно: на ломтик и капнувший с него соус, на салфетки, на летящие с дерева листья.

— Я даю тебе еще одну попытку.

Оби-Ван коротко глянул исподлобья, почесывая тыльную сторону ладони.

— Эй! — Энакин перехватил пальцы, потянувшиеся за следующим ломтиком. Сжал их, ловя следом скачущий взгляд и удерживая его тоже. — Эй, скажи. 

— Мне сложно ответить. Я видел Кровавого Мола. Но не видел. Винду не стал включать внешность Мола в мои показания, потому что я видел его облик в Силе. 

— Но ты ведь веришь себе. Веришь Силе.

— Облик в Силе не обязан соответствовать реальному. Я мог проникнуть глубже, тогда внешность искажается тем, что внутри. А может, это была лишь маска. Мало ли.

— И какой он?

— Такие не ходят по улицам. Его внешность настолько дика, что он показывает ее только жертвам. В другие моменты, полагаю, маскируется. А может, наоборот, то, что видели я и Мелинда — его ритуальный образ… 

— Оби-Ван. В глаза. — Энакин развел пальцы в стороны, шире обхватывая руку Оби-Вана. 

— Энакин, я не… 

— Ты что, боишься? Что случится, если я узнаю? 

— Ты узнаешь его. И возможно — только возможно — страх затуманит твой разум в тот момент, когда придется стрелять.

— Если я его узнаю, у меня будет хотя бы шанс выстрелить. Кровавый Мол создает себя. Он родился от отца и матери, как любой из нас, был ребенком, может, пинал котят, а может, тогда еще играл с друзьями в мяч. Он — человек. Обладающий Силой, но человек. Но он создает из себя дьявола — Мол хочет, чтобы все вокруг начинали бояться, лишь завидев его знак. Питаться страхом, еще не явившись. Не говори мне, что ты поддался на его игру, я не верю, только не ты.

Оби-Ван выдохнул и переплел пальцы с пальцами Энакина.

— Он небольшого роста, ниже меня. Желтые, немигающие глаза. Роспись по лицу. Я видел вбитые в кожу татуировки. Мелинда думает, что краска, но главное — роспись. Перемежающиеся красные и черные полосы. Представь его знак на черном фоне, но линии более скруглены, добавь крупные глаза. Бровей нет. Бороды или усов тоже. Думаю, и волос, но он носит капюшон — так что без гарантий. На лбу наросты — часть грима или подкожные имплантанты. Не дают капюшону идеально лежать на черепе. О, Сила… — Оби-Ван стиснул пальцы Энакина. — Не думал, что вспомню столько. Я… мне нужно будет выписать все в деталях, мы не во всем сходимся с Мелиндой, нужны цветные маркеры.

В кармане завибрировал телефон.

* * *

Мистер и миссис Хартц приняли полицию с удивлением, но с положенным законопослушному гражданину добродушием. Это случалось так редко, что сразу настораживало. И все же Дэрэл Хартц мгновенно оторвался ото всех дел и, улыбаясь, проводил их переговорную. Вызвав жену из бухгалтерии, где та работала, он предложил не только чай и кофе, но и ланч, от которого Коди сдержанно отказался, игнорируя раздраженные вздохи Рекса и его желудка.

— Я привык общаться с шерифом Ти, она часто навещает меня. Я всегда настаивал на встречах: хочу быть в курсе того, что происходит в моем городе. — Хартц указал на круглый стол для обсуждений и сел сам. Не по годам седой, но в отличной физической форме, он смотрел с деловой хваткой бизнесмена. — Шериф знает — я готов оказать любую помощь, все что в силах члена городского совета. Ее и вашими, конечно, стараниями Татуин год от года становится безопасней. Но чем я мог заинтересовать полицейское управление? 

— Мы хотим поговорить о Мелинде.

Габриэлла Хартц только поставила перед каждым по стаканчику с водой и последний опасно покачнулся.

— Мелинда? Что случилось?

— Не беспокойтесь, миссис Хартц, с Мелиндой все в порядке. — Рекс быстро подхватил руку миссис Хартц, помогая поставить стаканчик ровно, и усадил. Судя по фотографиям Мелинды, та пошла в мать — те же глаза, скулы, волосы. Только в более строгий офисный костюм упакована фигура попышнее, а неяркий, но густой макияж притуплял мимику, скрывая неизбежные морщины.

— Мы здесь из-за Кровавого Мола, — Коди продолжал говорить только с Хартцем. Таким людям стоит смотреть в глаза по двум причинам: будешь юлить — тебя не будут уважать, отвернешься — не успеешь заметить, как обдурят. — В деле появились новые фигуранты.

— Почему тогда вы приехали к нам, а не к Мелинде? Мы ничего не знаем о Кровавом Моле. Не хотелось бы, чтобы вы тревожили Мелинду, она сейчас в положении, но она единственная видела Мола. Мы-то чем можем помочь?

— Мы считаем, что ваша дочь не случайная жертва. Поэтому нам нужна любая информация, все, что вы сможете вспомнить о третьем мая две тысячи тринадцатого и о том, что было до.

— Да ничего особенного, — Хартц почесал затылок. — Мел талантливая, энергичная. Успевала и учиться на отлично, и с миллионом друзей время провести.

— У Мелинды были враги? Кто-то завидовал ей? Желал зла?

— Нет. — Хартц поджал губы. — Хотя удивительно, что с ней ничего не случилось еще раньше. Компании, в которых она крутилась… 

— Наркотики? — Коди поставил ручку на лист блокнота, готовясь записывать.

— Бог с вами! — замахала аккуратным маникюром Габриэлла. — Мелинда крепче вина не пьет ничего и не пила никогда, какие наркотики? Просто она человек творческий, неординарный. Многие ее знакомые такие же. У них свои представления о… любви.

— У Мелинды было много партнеров?

Миссис Хартц подобралась, все радушие с ее лица смыло.

— Какое это имеет отношение к ее трагедии?

— Габи, не заводись. Парни просто делают свою работу. Полиция каждый день имеет дело с бандитами и шалавами, они уже и забывают, как нормальные люди живут. Мелинда — обычная девушка. До Гектора у нее было несколько связей, но, к счастью, все в прошлом.

— Вы говорите о ее предыдущих партнерах с неприязнью. Они ревновали?

— Без понятия. Но эти бесхребетные художники могут вам только краски в суп подлить. И главное — им не с чего было ревновать до нападения на Мелинду. Она не встречалась с Гектором. Их отношения начались уже после той ночи.

— А он ведь такой чудесный мальчик, — миссис Хартц улыбнулась. — Скромный, умный. Программист — очень способный. Еще учился, а уже подрабатывал в охранном агентстве… кажется, «Банта». Так любил Мелинду, но она держала его во френдзоне. Считала скучным. Тогда она искала в партнерах больше, м, художественности, пластичности. Страсти.

— Страсти, — скривился Хартц. — Чем губы намалеванней, тем лучше. Парни, девушки — не разберешь. Она и не делала разницы. Хорошо, что одумалась. Наконец нормальный мужик.

— Вы считаете, что нападение Кровавого Мола оказало на ее жизнь терапевтический эффект? Лучше так, чем интрижки с подругами? — Коди махнул ручкой, демонстрируя, что для него это всего лишь один вопрос из многих. 

Миссис Хартц распахнула в ужасе глаза, хрустя своим стаканчиком, а Дэрэл покраснел.

— Разумеется нет! Я люблю Мелинду и отдал бы все, что у меня есть, чтобы она никогда не встретилась с Кровавым Молом! Но врать и изображать всепонимание не стану — на свадьбу с какой-нибудь Лорой вместо Гектора я бы даже не пришел и дом бы им не купил. 

— Спасибо за честность. Что связывает вас и Перреса Сантьяго?

— Перри? — Хартц удивленно хмыкнул. — А при чем здесь он?

— Сантьяго умер.

— Да, его секретарь присылала мне приглашение на похороны, но я не смог вырваться в Стьюджон. Жаль его, мне так и не рассказали, что с ним случилось. Он же мой ровесник, на здоровье не жаловался никогда… 

— Выстрел в голову. В упор.

— Ужасно, — Хартц покивал. — Но работа судьи опасна. Не так, как ваша, конечно, но он стольких отправил за решетку… 

— Сантьяго умер не от руки мстительного преступника. В его смерти виноват Кровавый Мол.

Миссис Хартц побледнела и сжала локоть мужа. Тот успокаивающе похлопал ее по ладони, переваривая информацию с минуту.

— Это… ужасно. Но при чем здесь Мелинда? Она никогда не виделась с Перресом. Он только на свадьбу приезжал, но не думаю, что она его вспомнит… Ее ничего не связывает с Перри.

— А вас — да.

— Ну учились мы вместе, — Хартц пожал плечами, — дальше-то что? Он мне не был особо близким другом.

— Степень вашей близости полицию не интересует. Но вы зачем-то ездили к нему в Стьюджон как раз за пару недель до нападения на Мелинду. А третьего мая он был в Татуине. Не расскажете, зачем?

— Простите, но вы сейчас звучите, как ведущий шоу про заговор масонов-тви’леков и захваченный ситхами Конгресс. Татуин маленький город, здесь такие чудо-совпадения каждый день могут случаться.

— Сантьяго сам нажал на спусковой крючок пистолета. И сделал это по приказу Кровавого Мола. Сантьяго работал на него. Теперь я достаточно убедительно звучу?

Хартц вновь накрыл ладонь жены своей, теперь подрагивающей.

Телефон пиликнул входящим сообщением от Асоки и, просмотрев его, Коди добавил:

— Думаю, миссис Хартц стоит пообщаться с Рексом отдельно, пока я поговорю с вами. Так будет быстрее.

Рекс тут же склонился к Габриэлле.

— Миссис Хартц, где бы могли поговорить о Мелинде? Спокойно, без лишних ушей. 

— Оставайтесь здесь, — Хартц положил ладонь жены на стол, придавливая. — Мы с детективом пройдем в кабинет.

Кабинет располагался неподалеку от переговорной, и, стоило двери захлопнуться, как приглушенное раздражение Хартца сменилось брызжущей вместе со слюной яростью.

— Думаете, не понимаю ваших намеков? Думаете, я мог заказать нападение Мола на собственную дочь? Думаете, со мной работают ваши приемчики? Один звонок — и вы вылетите с работы пушечном ядром, приземлившись уборщиком на свалке Каркуна. В ночные смены! — Хартц махал руками, мечась вокруг стола.

— Уверен, что у вас найдется объяснение всему. Тогда вам не придется звонить своим влиятельным друзьям. А мне не придется… Хотя мне и телефон не нужен, я могу выйти к вашей жене и спросить, знает ли она о тех одиннадцати с половиной тысячах долларов, которые вы сняли со своего счета в апреле две тысячи тринадцатого перед командировкой в Стьюджон. Которой, кстати, не было. На самом деле по бумагам вы взяли больничный. Значит, визит носил личный характер. Лжесвидетельство моим коллегам — серьезный шаг, так что думаю, Габриэлле вы тоже соврали. А самое интересное то, что ровно на ту же сумму пополнился счет Сантьяго после его отъезда из Татуина. Вы передали ему наличными всю сумму здесь. Остается вопрос: за что вы заплатили?

Хартц покачнулся, опираясь на стол. Он достал платок из кармана и тщательно протер лоб.

— Хорошая работа, офицер, — полный яда голос плохо вязался со словами. 

— Лейтенант.

Хартц скривился.

— Да, деньги были. — Он сделал шаг вперед, размахивая платком как шпагой. — Не впутывайте Габриэллу. Если она узнает, то я без всяких звонков придушу вас голыми руками.

Вместо ответа Коди, не дрогнув ни одним мускулом, достал телефон, делая вид, что не замечает упершегося в грудь пальца.

— Алло, Энакин, ты получил сообщение от Асоки? Хартц стоит передо мной, и я собираюсь загрести его за нападение на полицейского. 

— Бери за что хочешь, — сказал Энакин. Запыхался — бежал, звуки заводящейся машины. — Но привези его в участок. Дальше буду говорить я.

— Есть, сэр.

 

* * *

— Мэм, а что вы знали о Перресе Сантьяго?

— О, — миссис Хартц улыбнулась уголком губ. — «Мэм», не стоит мне так льстить. Сантьяго — приятель мужа, но не друг, так что на семейные ужины не приходил. Я видела его всего пару раз. При знакомстве он произвел впечатление порядочного человека. Кажется, Дэрэл не общался с ним со школы, но после того, как Сантьяго занял пост судьи, они возобновили общение. Такие связи бывают полезны — они оба мыслят в подобном ключе. Ваш коллега сказал, что он убил себя по приказу… как такое вообще возможно? Промывка мозгов?

— Увы, — Рекс скорбно выгнул губы. Затем представил, что бы сейчас мог сказать Оби-Ван, и постарался прозвучать как можно пафоснее: — Сплошь и рядом такое. Слабый дух не спасает даже пост судьи, а власть Мола над слабыми душами велика. Вы замечали за Сантьяго какие-нибудь странности? — Рекс увидел, что стаканчик миссис Хартц пуст, и снова наполнил его из кулера, заработав на свой счет новую улыбку.

— Нет, ничего. Ох, я так хочу вам помочь, чтобы вы наконец поймали этого ужасного человека! Но мне совсем нечего сказать. Думаете, Сантьяго мог причинить Мелинде вред? Он был к ней добр, приехал на свадьбу, подарил им с Гектором кофеварку.

— У вас прекрасная память, миссис Хартц. Работа с бухгалтерией помогает. Слышал, бухгалтерам никогда не грозит Альцгеймер. 

Миссис Хартц сделала два неловких глотка, скрывая румянец. 

— С кем Сантьяго общался кроме Дэрэла — у них были какие-то общие знакомые? Может, кто-то из окружения Мелинды?

Миссис Хартц отрицательно помотала головой. 

— Насколько мне известно, Сантьяго после свадьбы Мелинды и Гектора не приезжал больше в Татуин. А свадьбу мои хорошие очень споро сыграли: Мелинда влюбилась в своего спасителя, а он и рад на руках ее носить. До сих пор носит. Такой замечательный мальчик. Недавно вот работать из дома стал, чтобы присматривать за ней, пока она беременна. Такая трогательная любовь. А знаете, у меня ведь есть записи со свадьбы. Видеооператор молодым фантастической красоты фильм подарил, но я попросила мне все материалы скинуть. Гигабайты съемки. Это ему «некрасиво» и брак, а мне случайно пролитые на тетушку Бетс коктейли наоборот кажутся самыми живыми. Может, Сантьяго попадал под объективы? Хотите, я привезу записи?

— Вы нам очень поможете!

Миссис Хартц расплылась в широкой улыбке, покручивая пальцами пуговку на рукаве. Тут дверь переговорной открылась, и внутрь заглянул ее муж.

— Габриэлла, я отъеду с детективами. Им нужна моя помощь, путаница в делах Сантьяго. Предупреди Калстера, что до вечера меня не будет, по срочным вопросам пусть звонит.

Рекс на прощание нежно пожал руку миссис Хартц и еще раз напомнил о записях, а затем поспешил в коридор, где Хартц важно вышагивал следом за Коди. Если Рекс что-нибудь знал о своем брате, а он знал даже любимую марку носков, то Коди не хватало в руке поводка. В сочащееся от нарочитых движений Хартца недовольство можно было чипсы макать, но он продолжал не отставая следовать за копом, как недовольный пес на строгаче.

 

* * *

Энакин вошел в допросную без пиджака, так что висящий на поясе значок агента КБР Хартц увидел сразу. Вместо приветствия Энакин швырнул на стол выписки со счетов.

— Инспектор?..

— Скайуокер, — рявкнул Энакин. — Говорите, пока я не дал своим людям указание перерыть все ваше грязное белье до школьных лет. 

— Не надо. Я все расскажу. Но вы не станете пользоваться этой информацией.

— Кажется, вы не понимаете, что мы здесь расследуем и кого ловим.

— Все я понимаю! — Хартц стукнул руками по столу. — И ни черта ваши люди не найдут. Так что давайте договариваться. Я отношения к Кровавому Молу не имею и про связь Сантьяго с ним услышал сегодня впервые. Я дам вам ответы, но вы забудете все, когда я выйду из участка. Не было нашего разговора, я вам тут помогаю составить психологический портрет Сантьяго по исключительной душевной доброте. И не надо меня запугивать. Меня не так-то легко потопить, неизвестно, кто еще из нас двоих утонет.

— Я не местный сердечный шериф. И даже не шеф полиции, которого вы, впрочем, на свои званые ужины не зовете. Я инспектор Корусантского бюро. Власть штата. Хотите попробовать меня на зуб? Серьезно?

Глаза Хартца бегали, хотя ноздри все еще раздувались. Скрывал он что-то действительно важное.

— Сантьяго стал городским судьей. Я своим ушам не поверил — лоботряс со школы, думал, он как с картелем Хатта сошелся, так и сгинул. А тут — судья! — Хартц хрипло выдохнул, прокашливаясь возмущением. — Ну дело не мое. Было не моим, пока мне не понадобилось кое-что под ковер замести. Все мы в юности делаем ошибки, — он поднял на Энакина хитрые горящие глаза, и тот брезгливо поджал губу.

— Не все, мистер Хартц. И что же вы натворили?

— Больно громкое слово. Так… мелочь всякая. Полиции мне и предъявить нечего! Протухли сроки давности, да и не докажете. — Хартц сложил руки на груди, расправляя плечи. — Пф, нервные девочки, которые не всегда признавали мою обаятельность. Хотя мой кошелек им нравился. Тогда они спокойно брали денежки, а как я избираться в городской совет надумал, так вспомнили обо мне. И еще захотели. За моральный ущерб, ха! Представляете! И помощнички их, с которыми мы, — Хартц пожевал губами, подбирая слово и выдавливая его из себя с елейной интонацией: — развлекались в ночном Татуине в восьмидесятые, торговали кое-чем — все резко отрастили гражданское самосознание, притушить которое могли бы только деньги. Разболтай они журналистам, моя предвыборная кампания была бы сорвана. Но платить идиотам я не собирался — таким нельзя давать подачки, они потом до конца жизни с шеи не слезут. Я решил, что раз Перри из грязи в князи взлетел, у него есть решение для таких вопросов. Не прогадал. Он попросил одиннадцать штук. Немало, но это честный деловой договор. Он приехал, уладил все без шума и пыли — красота, а не работа. Как он это провернул, я не в курсе, мне безопаснее деталей не знать. Но доказательств больше нет, только крикливые истерички, которые появляются вокруг любой крупной рыбы. Вот и все. Никаких интриг, никакого Мола. Знай я, что Сантьяго на него работает, руки в жизни бы не замарал.

— Конечно. — Энакин ответил Хартцу холодно скрещенными руками и взглядом сверху вниз. — Это будет ударом по репутации похуже записочек шантажистов, не так ли?

— Перестаньте! — Хартц страдальчески сложил брови. Не злость и даже не вызов — ему было неприятно. И нервы сдавали под напором допроса, Хартц давно не общался с полицией с такого положения. — Вы что, не понимаете, где пара проданных пачек травки в юности, а где сотрудничество с серийным маньяком? У меня есть принципы. Понятия о хорошем и плохом. 

— Тогда мне нужны от вас все данные по Сантьяго. От школьных привычек до случайно услышанных разговоров во время его пребывания здесь. Особенно все, что касается его пребывания здесь. 

На этот раз на стол упала пачка чистой бумаги. 

— Валяйте. Закончите, нажмите на кнопку на стене, за вами придет лейтенант Камино. Коди, — едко уточнил Энакин и вышел из допросной, закрывая за собой дверь до щелчка.

Из соседней двери вышел Оби-Ван.

— Зачем ты заставил его заполнять тонну макулатуры?

— Чтобы был повод подержать здесь подольше. Мне он не нравится.

— Мне тоже, но не похоже, чтобы он врал. 

— Недоговаривать может. Важна любая мелочь. Так что пусть помаринуется, потом Коди его еще раз допросит.

 

* * *

Энакин крепил фотографии задействованных лиц к доске. Сантьяго пока был связан с Дэрэлом Хартцем сиротливым пунктиром полулегальной сделки. Последнего пришлось все же отпустить час назад, не добившись ничего кроме кипы информации о новообретенных привычках Сантьяго. Курил мальборо, пил кореллианское сухое, ездил на белых машинах. Да Асока еще два часа назад установила не только цвет и марку, но и номера его автомобиля, на котором он в Татуин приезжал, но проку от этого… Из офиса полиции Дэрэл вылетел как подожженный. Энакин приставил Коди с Рексом следить за ним на сутки. Может, на двое. С Хартца станется сбежать или связаться с кем-то еще из той жизни, которая была у них с Сантьяго общей. 

Асока сидела в углу, рядом с телевизором, подключив к нему наушники и отсматривая свадебные записи. Судя по разности размера ее глаз — один был скрыт веком наполовину, другой почти целиком, — она уже порядком одурела и засыпала.

Оби-Ван долго копался в деле Мелинды. Его стол, обычно пустовавший — блокнот и чашка чая в самый загруженный день, — сейчас был засыпан всем, что удалось изъять из старых материалов и собрать за сегодня.

С шелестом вынырнув из бумажно-картонных пучин, он подошел к карте с булавками и взял сразу две — красную и желтую. Он вонзил их обе в тупик на Энта-авеню и подписал мелко: «05/2013». Затем он прижал к углу карты листок, старательно разгладил его и закрепил.

— Здесь словесный портрет Мола, — тихо сообщил он. — Что совпало по показаниям. Суховато, но… все могут ознакомиться.

Энакин сделал шаг от доски, притираясь к Оби-Вану плечом. 

— Отлично.

Тот невесело усмехнулся.

— Сомнительный повод для радости.

— Давно хотел спросить, фиолетовые это… 

— Фантомы.

— Да, Коди сказал, но что это значит?

— Не имеющие совсем никаких материальных доказательств следы. Места, где мне кажется, что я почувствовал… — Оби-Ван провел по нескольким фиолетовым кнопкам указательным пальцем и быстро отдернул руку, пряча в карман. — Следы Мола в Силе, в чужой жизни. Его незримое влияние. О, просто забудь, — махнул Оби-Ван. — Представь, что их нет. Это моя майндкарта, не более. Вернемся к Хартцам.

— Что ты о них думаешь?

Оби-Ван сдвинул разрозненные бланки в сторону, снова пробегаясь взглядом по сегодняшним записям.

— Гектор Ластер. Спас Мелинду только потому, что занимался незаконной слежкой, был одержим Мелиндой и одержим остался. С другой стороны, позволил мне с ней уединиться, не ревновал. Я рассчитывал на большее сопротивление с его стороны. Характеристика с работы прекрасная. С предыдущей тоже… о, а он рано начал, охранное агентство «Банта», хм. Ладно, кто следующий? Дэрэл Хартц. Никогда не любил политиков, их самомнение как вода, заполняет собой все пространство. Дэрэл не исключение. Но дочь любит больше жены. Вряд ли причастен. И все же я в совпадения не верю. Сантьяго был здесь. Предположим, правда помогал Хартцу подчистить историю, но с такой мелочевкой Сантьяго справился бы и сам. Зачем вмешался Мол? — Оби-Ван постучал пальцами по столешнице. — Мол не занялся бы прошлым Хартца. Мелочно, обыденно. Молу нужны интересные случаи, требующие его неординарного мозга.

— Да, это отличительная черта консультантов Татуина.

Оби-Ван обернулся резко, вгрызаясь в Энакина взглядом.

— Ты сравниваешь меня с ним?

Энакин развел руками и ответил негромко, не пытаясь доказать, а лишь объяснить:

— Не я первый. Кровавый Мол решил, что ты достойный партнер для игры. Ты называешь его противником, но по мне он лишь сменил одну игру на другую. Вы оба знаете себе цену, и у вас обоих она высока. Ты никогда не говорил, чем ему приглянулся. Этого нет в твоем деле, но почему Мол заинтересовался тобой?

— Я смог удержать под гипнозом более сотни людей. И удерживать минут сорок. 

Спине стало холодно. Стоило прикрыть окна в кабинете — октябрь все же. Передернув плечами, Энакин потер локти сквозь рубашку и уточнил:

— И смог сохранить это в тайне.

Взгляд Оби-Вана все еще морозил. 

— Не до конца. 

Энакин медленно кивнул. 

— За такое стоит побороться. Понимаю Мола.

Оби-Ван вдохнул, оживая, словно сбросившая восковую шкуру статуя, и накинул пиджак на плечи Энакина, ободряюще похлопывая. Уже с привычной иронией в улыбке он добавил:

— Сам от себя не ожидал. И никогда не повторю.

Из угла раздалось усталое мычание. Асока давно уже стекла на пол, подложив под спину украденную с дивана подушку, и теперь сидела, стащив дугу наушников на шею и пытаясь привлечь внимание.

— Асока! Тормозни, продолжишь завтра.

— Не, — она протерла тыльной стороной ладони глаза. — То есть продолжу, но у меня тут… либо паранойя, либо… подойдите, нужен свежий взгляд.

Асока переключила звук на колонки и отмотала запись на несколько минут назад.

— Это еще до церемонии. Гости собираются. Мелинда прихорашивается, она с родителями. Оператор только вышел из ее комнаты. Тут друзья… — она вела пальцем по кривляющимся на камеру сверстникам Мелинды в цветных костюмах. — Родители Гектора на заднем плане. А вот и он. Смотрите.

Гектор, покрытый пятнами счастливого румянца, обнимался с родителями. Расцеловавшись с ними и оставив их на скамье возле увитой белым плющом беседки, он прошел правее, камера отъехала, и в кадр попал еще один человек. Горбатый нос, не изменившаяся за пару лет черная эспаньолка — это был Сантьяго. Они с Гектором улыбнулись друг другу, пожали руки.

— Они были знакомы! — воскликнул Оби-Ван.

— Во-о-о-т, — протянула Асока, отматывая и вновь проигрывая этот момент. Она поймала удачный стоп-кадр, чтобы хорошо просматривались лица. — И мне так показалось. Свадьба — не первая их встреча.

— Ластер недоговаривает, Энакин, смотри! — Оби-Ван положил руку под лопатку Энакина, направляя его, а второй указывая на лицо Гектора, и попросил Асоку снова запустить запись. — Его губы. Он говорит «спасибо».

— Я свяжусь с судьей. Завтра у нас будет ордер. Подумаем, как взять его потише, допросим у нас. Асока, с утра берись за его счета тоже, лучше, чтобы к моменту разговора у нас нашлось нечто повесомее свадебных кадров.

 

* * *

— Мелинда, Гектор! Откройте! Это Скайуокер и Кеноби!

Сотрясаемая ударами Энакина дверь безмолвствовала. Утро было ранним, но он надрывался уже полчаса и мог разбудить любого любителя поспать. Он подергал за ручку еще раз — заперто прочно. Следов взлома не было.

Оби-Ван обходил дом по периметру, приставляя к каждому незашторенному окну ладони и вглядываясь в тишину. Когда он вернулся, лоб его разрезала морщина, которую Энакин очень не любил видеть.

— У меня плохое предчувствие.

— Вот удивил, — пробурчал Энакин, отступая на шаг. — Я иду внутрь. 

Вытащив из кобуры пистолет, Энакин присел, пружиня коленями, и сделал рывок вперед. В момент, когда его плечо врезалось в дверь, сквозь треск ломаемой древесины слух резануло писклявое:

— Помогите! Грабители! Полицию! 

Доносилось оно не из дома. Энакин поймал равновесие и выскочил назад на улицу: голосила пожилая дама за забором.

— Не надо никого вызывать! Мы сами из полиции. 

Энакин показательно отвел пистолет в сторону, а другой рукой поднял над головой значок. 

— О, ну слава богу! — бдительная женщина в перчатках для садоводства выползла из-за дерева, за которым пряталась, и поднялась на ноги, отряхиваясь. Она все еще косилась на значок с подозрением, так что Оби-Ван достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака свое удостоверение консультанта. Вряд ли та разглядела что-нибудь, но наличие карточки ее успокоило. Она стащила перчатки и поправила седые пряди, свалившиеся на глаза.

— Вы так грубо ломились, а Мелинда с Гектором уехали, вот я и решила, что вы времячко подгадали. Обчистить собрались. У них-то есть что взять.

Энакин завел руку за спину и жестом отправил Оби-Вана в дом, вдобавок едва заметно похлопал себя по карману, намекая на телефон. Сам же приблизился к забору.

— Я инспектор Скайуокер, Корусантское бюро расследований. Вы все правильно сделали, на нашем месте могли оказаться воры. Так вы говорите, что они уехали?

— Да, еще на рассвете. Папаша Мелинды что-нибудь натворил?

Энакин заозирался вокруг, а потом наклонился ближе к забору, подманивая женщину к себе пальцем, и спросил шепотом:

— Откуда вы знаете?

— Да что тут знать! — она ответила тоже тихо, но очень возбужденно. — Мелинда золотая девочка, но политикам я не верю. А когда они уезжали, Гектор все твердил, что они снова в опасности. И во всем винил именно отца Мелинды.

Энакин сокрушенно покачал головой.

— И про Сантьяго говорил?

— Кажется, да. Это очень плохо?

— Да, — Энакину даже не пришлось играть хмурость. — Что-нибудь еще вспомните?

— Мелинда уезжать не хотела. Все пыталась позвонить отцу, но Гектор отобрал у нее телефон. Сказал, что их прослушивают, что Хартцу ни в коем случае звонить нельзя. Успокаивал. Мелинда плакала, когда в машину садилась.

— А куда он ее повез?

Женщина совсем разволновалась, встревоженно поглядывая на темные окна дома Мелинды.

— Не знаю. Им правда грозит опасность?

— Да.

— Но вы же их защитите, инспектор? Такие соседи хорошие. Тихие, дружелюбные, помогали всегда.

— Сделаем все возможное, когда найдем. Спасибо за помощь.

Энакин столкнулся с Оби-Ваном на крыльце. Тот выходил из дома, прижимая телефон к уху. Не прерывая разговора, он сжал локоть Энакина и повел к машине. Энакин, не задавая вопросов, сел за руль и повернул ключ зажигания. Оби-Ван закончил разговор с Асокой и переключился на Коди.

— Глаз с Хартцев не спускайте! Они могут быть в большой беде. Да. Да. Мы оба на связи. Держи в курсе. Давай. Отбой.

Оби-Ван опустил телефон и смолк, переводя дыхание.

— Ты в доме все осмотрел?

— Угу. — Оби-Ван прокрутил телефон в пальцах. — Я не чувствую ничего. Ребенок Мелинды следит изрядно: мать боится, дочь себя обезопашивает и успокаивает ее. На выходе легкий испуг. То ли Мелинды, то ли Гектора. В остальном — чисто, ничего не изменилось. Можно подумать, они поехали провести уикенд в горах. Я позвонил Мейсу, чтобы прислал пару патрульных обыскать дом как следует, но подозреваю пустышку.

— Что задумал Гектор?

— А ты еще не понял? — Оби-Ван сжал телефон. — Не понял, как рыцарь оказался в нужном месте в нужное время?

— Я стараюсь не верить. У меня от одной мысли изжога.

— А зря.

— Погоди. Даже если Сантьяго помог Ластеру с завоеванием сердца Мелинды таким гнусным способом… Сантьяго не сдал бы какому-то мальчишке Мола. А Мол убил бы случайного свидетеля без колебаний.

— Вот именно. Значит, был договор. И не с Сантьяго. С Молом.

— Асока проверила счета: Ластер ничего Сантьяго не переводил, не снимал… и у него даже десятой доли состояния Хартца нет.

— Есть вещи дороже денег.

— Ты знаешь, чем мог заплатить Ластер?

Оби-Ван снова прокрутил телефон, садясь прямо и смотря на дорогу.

— Нет. 

— А куда нам ехать?

— Тоже нет. Асока проверяет досье Гектора, ищет зацепки, куда он мог повезти Мелинду. Можем помочь ей в участке.

— Винду объявил Мелинду в розыск?

— Не стоит пока. Если она узнает, что в розыске, точно захочет связаться с родителями. Гектор вспылит. Это риск.

— Но мы должны ее найти!

— Поэтому Мейс поставит кордоны на выезд из города, а мы хорошенько постараемся.

Энакину расклад не нравился, но не согласиться он не мог. Они играли вслепую, и что сейчас было рискованней: пускать на самотек или разжигать шумихой костер под задницей Ластера — он не знал. Оби-Ван выглядел уверенным в своей правоте, и, хоть от этого по-прежнему слегка сводило зубы, Энакин решил положиться на подкрепленное сносными аргументами чутье. Несколько часов он этой теории мог дать.

У Энакина зазвонил телефон, и тот ругнулся, не в состоянии снять руки с руля в крутом повороте.

— Позволишь?

— Сколько угодно.

Оби-Ван выудил телефон из кармана Энакина и включил громкую связь. Из трубки тараторила Асока:

— Послушайте! Весной и летом тринадцатого у Ластера все чисто по счетам, но ближе к зиме он получил наследство от родителей. Те погибли вскоре после свадьбы.

— Габриэлла говорила, что парень без гроша за душой, кроме честно нажитого. И обращала внимание, что родители ничего не оставили.

— Наверное, он всем Хартцам так сказал. Он на эти деньги купил участок земли. Деньги небольшие даже для Татуина, хватило только на участок за юндленской пустошью.

— Что? — Оби-Ван поперхнулся. — Земля там конечно никому не нужна, но все, начиная с пустоши, принадлежит резервации Шили. Без специального разрешения туда и проехать-то опасно, выставят взашей. 

— Ну! Более того, по карте в этих координатах заповедный лес. 

— Притормозите. Еще раз для не сведущих — полиция же может проехать в резервацию, юридически она относится к Татуину.

— Ну-у-у мо-о-ожет, — голос Асоки не обнадеживал. — Но даже со мной говорят сквозь зубы.

Оби-Ван указал налево, и Энакин свернул, уходя с маршрута к участку.

— Особенно с тобой, — ответил Оби-Ван трубке. — Смешанную кровь, выбравшую не их, а цивилизацию, они не любят еще сильнее.

— Черт с ними. Оби-Ван, ты же понимаешь, что вас схватят, не выслушав. Особенно в заповеднике. Скажут, что вы наступили на какой-нибудь особенно ценный мухомор или браконьерствуете на дьюбеков. Пока докажете, кто вы, и заставите их сотрудничать, уйдут еще сутки.

— Здесь правее, поднажми, Энакин. Асока, скажи Мейсу, что мы едем туда. Я договорюсь с Шаак. Не думаю, что она мне откажет.

— Разве что Шаак, да. Хотя вот мне бы она отказала.

— Особенно тебе.

— Достаточно! Я к Винду, у меня нет на вас времени! — Асока оборвала связь.

— Думал, что Асока и Шаак Ти дружны.

— Дружны, — согласился Оби-Ван, продолжая направлять Энакина и набирая другой номер. — Но не в том, что касается Шили. Шаак пыталась примирить Асоку с коренными жителями, чтобы та могла вернуться к корням. Ответ Асоки про возомнивших себя невесть кем раскрашенных неандертальцев я целиком повторить постесняюсь. Но поверь мне, Асоку сильно задели, и мириться на правах извиняющейся она точно не собиралась. Алло! Алло, Шаак? Шаран’те хавлиипе.

— Ты заставляешь меня волноваться, Оби-Ван, — прошелестел телефон низким голосом Шаак. Оби-Ван снова расположил телефон между собой и Энакином, чтобы тот слышал разговор. — Не люблю церемониальные приветствия от тебя. Еще ни разу за ними не последовало ничего хорошего.

— Прости, обещаю исправиться. 

— Но не на этот раз?

— По нашим данным в заповеднике Шили есть кусок земли, принадлежащий Гектору Ластеру, преступнику, которого мы разыскиваем. 

— Бред.

— И все же, Шаак, мы должны проверить. Мы подозреваем, что Ластер удерживает там беременную женщину. Мы должны. Нам нужны твои люди.

— «Вам» это твоему отделу или Винду? Под его начало они не захотят. И я очень люблю Камино, но ты помнишь… 

— Нет. Только я и Скайуокер.

— О. Ты. Скайуокер. Да. Думаю, вы сможете договориться. Езжайте прямо туда, я предупрежу лесничих, они будут вас ждать.

— Моей благодарности нет предела.

 

* * *

Оби-Ван шел за плечом Налуала — главного лесничего. Они вдвоем продвигались в сторону указанных в документах координат с севера. Энакин напару с Асааком шел с юга, рассредоточив остальных лесничих кругом. Их было не так уж много, на плотное кольцо они походили мало. Оби-Ван надеялся, что Гектор чувствует себя в безопасности в своем тайном месте и не ждет гостей, у них будет выигрыш во времени. Но он уже чувствовал метущийся свечным пламенем на ветру невроз, и надежда на возможность застать врасплох угасала. Зато у Оби-Вана был маяк, и он шел прямо к пульсирующему источнику страха и злости, направляя Налуала так, что тот считал себя ведущим. 

Черно-белый хвост Налуала качнулся и замер перед носом Оби-Вана. Тот высунулся из-за широкой спины остолбеневшего лесничего. Вырубка и дом. Не дом — убежище. Сколоченное из досок и металлических листов, остатков грузовых контейнеров и неплохо замаскированное зеленой краской убежище. 

— Боги. Мы… даже не знали.

— Вы стараетесь не нарушать покой леса лишний раз. Ластер сыграл на ваших чувствах. Держи оружие наготове. 

Налуал кивнул и снова двинулся вперед, куда его подтолкнул Оби-Ван. Вот она — ближайшая косая дверь из бывшего рекламного щита.

— Налуал!

— Что? — мускулистый лесничий повернулся, и ладонь Оби-Вана быстрым движением легла на его лоб, пока вторая обхватывала затылок.

— Спи.

Уложить резко обмякшее тяжелое тело без шума было непросто, но Оби-Ван все же повалил его на листву. Затем медленно отодвинул дверь и шагнул в проем.

— Пошел прочь! Застрелю любого! — на Оби-Вана смотрело дуло винтовки и два глаза, горящих безумием за грязными стеклами очков. — Я не отдам Мел, даже не думай!

Оби-Ван поднял руки вверх, расправляя грудь и демонстрируя полную покорность. Ответил он шепотом, чтобы его голос не проник за следующую дверь, где бились еще два сердца.

— Мел будет в безопасности. Ты ведь этого всегда хотел для нее, да?

Ластер перехватил винтовку, поднимая ее выше и упирая прикладом в плечо.

— Я защищу ее ото всех. Даже ценой жизни.

— Я знаю, Гектор. Я не собираюсь отнимать у тебя Мелинду. Никто не знает, что произошло на самом деле. Розыск еще не объявлен. Но ты сказал ей, что за вами идет Кровавый Мол. Я мог бы передать другим то же самое.

— Да. Мол не хочет позволить ей родить ребенка. — Ластер очень выразительно повел бровью, и Оби-Ван тут же закивал.

— Конечно. Все из-за Сантьяго. Все так. Мне нужно только знать, как Сантьяго познакомился с тобой, сколько он знал о вас с Мел… тогда я смогу защитить всю вашу семью. Ну же… Гектор. — Оби-Ван протянул к Ластеру открытые ладони, и тот дернул винтовкой. Переступил с ноги на ногу, сверкая глазами, и сместил дуло немного в сторону.

— Я любил Мелинду, — он говорил с Оби-Ваном, но обращался громко к двери. — Всегда любил. И если вечер был поздний, старался проводить ее домой. Сантьяго… какой там судья, натуральный бандит! Он решил, что я слежу за мистером Хартцем.

— Он напал на вас, Гектор? Причинил боль?

— Напал.

За дверью плакали. Глухие всхлипы в зажимающую рот руку.

— Сантьяго был плохим человеком, — сказал Оби-Ван и Ластер скривился и закивал, одобряя выбор слов.

— Да. Он думал, мне есть дело до грешков Хартца, но я объяснил, что важна лишь Мелинда.

— И тогда он предложил вам… 

Винтовка снова взлетела вверх, смотря прямо в лицо Оби-Вану.

— И тогда он отпустил вас, — подобрал иные слова тот. — Сантьяго тоже хотел Хартцам процветания. Вы с ним… договорились.

— Договорились, — выжал сквозь зубы Гектор, подходя еще на шаг.

— Но ему… Ему, — Оби-Ван надавил этим словом, — вашему настоящему помощнику, требовались… гарантии и с вашей стороны. Что вы заодно, что Хартцев не надо защищать от вас, — Оби-Ван многое тоже говорил не в лицо Гектору, а за его плечо под одобрительные кивки. — Не деньги и не обещания, а что-то другое.

— Да. То, что я мог достать, работая в «Банте».

— Что он потребовал у вас? — Оби-Ван постарался задавить возбуждение в голосе, но то прорывалось наружу по всему телу: слишком прямым позвоночником, сведенными пальцами.

— Рабочая мелочь. Я даже не нарушил ничего, ведь все сгоре… черт!

Оби-Ван врезался локтями в пол. Он дернулся, чтобы подняться, но его только сильнее вжали в трухлявые доски, пока над головой грохотали выстрелы. Звон разбитого стекла. Топот. Ругань.

 

* * *

Энакин с Асааком прибыли первыми. По крайней мере никого больше вокруг уродливого самостроя не было. Энакин кивком указал на расчищенный от деревьев и кустарника участок, смахивающий на подъезд к строению, — если Гектор привез Мелинду на машине, там будут следы, — а сам двинулся по периметру.

Свернув за угол, Энакин увидел торчащие из-за завала форменные сапоги с яркой национальной строчкой и бросился туда. Налуал лежал возле темной щели, откуда доносились приглушенные голоса. Энакин бегло оглядел лесничего — крови нет, шея чистая. Дробовик не забрали, лежит рядышком. Пальцы на шею — пульс есть. Ровный, на голове ни ссадины… 

Налуал спал, и Энакин уже видел подобный сон раньше. Оби-Вана заставили? Или?.. Энакин протиснулся в щель. 

Ластер. Винтовка. Оби-Ван.

Энакин прыгнул на Оби-Вана, заталкивая его за укрытие и вставая коленом на спину, чтобы не мог подняться, а сам выстрелил в Ластера. Первый выстрел ушел в молоко, и Энакин дернул за доску, обрушивая перед собой ящики. Сквозь пыль и щепки он выстрелил снова, но услышал только быстрые шаги и последовавший звон разбитого окна. Энакин нажал на кнопку прикрепленной к плечу рации и гаркнул:

— Объект покинул здание с севера. Всем быть наготове. Объект вооружен. 

Рация затрещала ответными «принято», и Энакин слез с Оби-Вана. Тот приподнялся, откашливаясь от взбитой в воздух трухи. Энакин подхватил его под локоть и поставил на ноги.

— Зачем ты это сделал?! — хрипло прокричал Оби-Ван, пытаясь задавить кашель. — Ты понимаешь, что ты натворил?

— Да. Спас тебя и Мелинду. 

— Ластер бы не тронул ее. — Оби-Ван метнулся к окну и саданул кулаком по раме. — А теперь упустили. Его убьют при захвате и все! 

Последние сомнения развеялись, и Энакин почувствовал себя в полном праве повысить голос в ответ. Ему задолжали изрядно объяснений.

— Он психопат! Откуда ты знаешь, что он не поднял бы руку и на Мелинду? Как ты… Как ты мог усыпить Налуала? Что здесь вообще, твою мать, произошло?

— Я должен был поговорить с Ластером. Убеждал, что я на одной с ним стороне. Так было безопаснее и так он начал говорить! Ты все испортил! Ты… ты не понимаешь! — Оби-Ван снова оказался рядом. От тембра его голоса в голове гудело. — Ластер общался с Кровавым Молом лично. Он дал Молу то, чего тот хотел настолько сильно, что позволил себя остановить, разыграть спектакль. Это… очень дорогая цена. Ластер — единственный наш свидетель, единственный шанс! Я не могу потерять его. Не могу снова… 

Рука сама легла на рацию, и весь мир сузился до черной шуршащей коробочки. Энакин попытался снова посмотреть на Оби-Вана, но глаза все возвращались на рацию. Он тряхнул головой, стряхивая тягучую паутину, и спросил очень тихо:

— Ты пытаешься применить против меня Силу?

Энакин слышал как шуршат сыпящиеся с покачивающихся ящиков щепки и оседает пыль. Оби-Ван застыл, удивленно глядя на Энакина. А затем шарахнулся от ящика чуть было не рухнувшего на него, хватая Энакина за рукав. Тот не шелохнулся.

— Прости. Я не специально. Я не заметил.

— Не смей так делать. 

— Никогда, больше никогда. Энакин… — глаза Оби-Вана лихорадочно горели. — Пожалуйста.

Энакин снова включил рацию:

— Объект нужен живым. Стрелять по ногам. Если он будет убит, отвечать будете своими головами.

Пальцы Оби-Вана благодарно сжались, и Энакин дернул подбородком:

— Я делаю это, потому что собирался. Потому что сделал бы в любом случае. Не из-за тебя.

— Мое «пожалуйста» относилось и к другим словам. Прости пожалуйста.

Энакин похлопал Оби-Вана по плечу, стараясь прогнать повисшее напряжение.

— Принято. Соберись, сейчас мы должны освободить Мелинду.

За закрытой на тяжелый ржавый засов дверью действительно сидела Мелинда. Подтянув к подбородку колени и вцепившись зубами в предплечье, она покачивалась из стороны в сторону. Сначала она вздрогнула, но разглядев Энакина и Оби-Вана зарыдала, обмякая. Энакин присел рядом с ней, пряча пистолет в кобуру.

— Все будет хорошо. Теперь все будет хорошо. Оби-Ван, скорую сюда и наряд патрульных, пусть только попробуют теперь не пустить.

Зашуршала рация.

— Сэр, мы поймали Ластера! Две пули в левую ногу, жить будет.

— Отличная работа. Остановите ему кровь и подготовьте к перевозке. — Энакин помог Мелинде встать и, проходя мимо Оби-Вана, провел ладонью по его плечу. — Видишь? Мы справились.

Оби-Ван вместо кивка неторопливо опустил веки и показал подбородком на завалы: 

— Выведи Мелинду на свежий воздух, я здесь еще осмотрюсь.

 

* * *

Лес заполнился огнями полицейских и медицинских проблесковых маяков. Теперь оказалось, что проехать по заповеднику не так уж сложно, путей для машин по негустому лесу немало, а осмотры нерегулярные — зачем природу тревожить лишний раз? Лесничие, порядком раздавленные случившимся, охотно давали показания примчавшимся Коди и Рексу, и Энакин только диву давался, что Ластер — первый преступник, скрывающийся здесь. Будь Энакин криминальным авторитетом, давно бы засадил поляны дурью и отстроил с десяток бунгало для тех, кому нужно скрыться от глаз полиции. Деньги бы рекой текли.

— Можно? — Энакин протянул руку к волосам Мелинды, и та разрешающе промычала. Он убрал растрепанные кудри, лезущие женщине в рот, пока она опустошала бутылку воды. — Не торопитесь. Осторожнее.

Энакин поправил накинутое на нее медиками одеяло, заворачивая старательней и заодно проверяя — дрожь уменьшилась. Мелинда отказывалась присесть, и Энакин отвел ее к пустующей полицейской машине, где она могла хотя бы опереться бедрами о капот.

— Не могу… никак не могу поверить. Столько времени.

— Тшш. Не думайте об этом сейчас. Вы живы. Ваш ребенок жив. Сейчас это главное. Мы уже связались с вашими родителями. Они заберут вас. У вас есть любящая семья. Все наладится.

Мелинда всхлипнула и отвернулась. Энакин проследил за ее взглядом — из обустроенной под гараж железной будки выезжала каталка, на которой лежал пристегнутый к ней Гектор. Тугие бинты на ноге скрывали раны, из которых уже извлекли пули. Его ждали распахнутые двери скорой помощи и двое офицеров внутри.

Энакин потянул Мелинду за плечо, заставляя посмотреть на себя.

— У вас много друзей. Не оставайтесь одна, зовите их. Вас поддержат.

Выстрел грохнул неожиданно и громко. Энакин резко развернулся, задвигая Мелинду за себя, но рука даже отточенным жестом не успела дотянуться до кобуры — на него смотрело черное дуло полицейского пистолета. Рука Ластера не дрожала.

Ластер смог вскрыть наручники и сорваться с каталки, а толкавший ее офицер теперь лежал у его ног с дырой в груди и пустой кобурой. Офицерский черный пистолет был направлен на Энакина, а Ластер уже начал прожимать спусковой крючок.

Энакин не успевал. Разве что закрыть глаза, он не хотел видеть, как пуля вонзается в его тело. 

— Мне терять нечего! — севшим от боли голосом крикнул Ластер, и прогремел второй выстрел.

Боли не было. Ничего не было. Энакин распахнул глаза. Гектор качнулся, роняя оружие и хватаясь за бок, по которому расползались кровавые пятна от дроби. Энакин метнулся взглядом туда, откуда стреляли, теперь уже хватаясь за пистолет и готовясь к любому исходу, но его рука тут же расслабилась. Он с трудом удержал себя на месте, обнимая Мелинду и позволяя той спрятать лицо у себя на груди, вместо того чтобы броситься к сжимавшему дробовик Оби-Вану. 

Оби-Ван сделал неуверенный шаг вперед от еще спящего Налуала. Посмотрел на свои руки, в которых лежало оружие лесничего, и откинул его как ядовитую змею. Еще шаг, шаг, шаг. Шаг, шаг, шаг… Оби-Ван рухнул на землю рядом с Ластером и с ужасом смотрел на то, как из ран вытекает кровь.

Ластер булькнул что-то и, дернув ногами, затих. Оби-Ван коснулся пальцами шеи Ластера, к ним уже бежали медики из машины скорой, но Оби-Ван уронил голову, медленно убирая руку — скорее позволяя ей сползти.

Не помогут.

— Рекс! — заорал Энакин. Камино появились мгновенно — стрельба всех привлекла на эту поляну. — Мелинду передашь с рук на руки родителям, отвечаешь за ее охрану. Коди — ты за главного, закончи с лесничими, пусть оцепят территорию и до приказа о снятии статуса места преступления никого кроме полиции чтобы не пускали. Налуала — к медикам. Всех отхвативших царапин при захвате — туда же, нам проблемы не нужны. И отчитаешься Винду. А я займусь… 

Договаривал Энакин, уже подталкивая Мелинду к подошедшему Рексу. Кажется, ему она дала согласие сесть в машину и что-то еще.

Энакин уже был не там, не с ними. Он держал за плечи Оби-Вана, помогая ему встать и заставляя отвернуться от тела Ластера. Уводя прочь. Быстрее.

Оби-Ван шел. Заторможено, смотря в пустоту, а не под ноги, но поднимал он их вовремя, чтобы не споткнуться о корни деревьев. Кровь в ушах стучала, Энакин чувствовал, как сокращаются мышцы от переизбытка адреналина, но не позволял спазмам взять над собой власть. Не сейчас.

До машины они дошли молча, и только когда Оби-Ван рухнул на сиденье, он взвыл. Просто воздух, вырвавшийся из легких. Если долго удерживать дыхание поверхностно ровным, потом оно берет свое. Пробка. Из бутылки. Выскакивает. Свист.

Энакин вдохнул на четыре счета и выдохнул на пять. Сжал руки на руле.

— Оби-Ван… 

— К врачам не поеду.

— И не предлагаю. Я отвезу тебя к себе домой. И глаз не спушу. Еще попросишься в больницу. 

— Поехали, — облегченно пробормотал Оби-Ван, запрокидывая голову.

Татуин оживал — здесь вовсю кипела послеобеденная жизнь, но в то же время город словно не смел их трогать. Пустая дорога, уступчивые автомобилисты, зеленые светофоры. Тишина. Шуршание шин. 

— Я убил человека. — Оби-Ван посмотрел на свои руки со смесью неприязни и непонимания.

— Иногда такое случается. В нашей работе рано или поздно случается. Но ты не убивал.

— Я выстрелил, и он умер. Это и называется «убийство».

— Ты спасал мою жизнь. Ты защищал. Так что есть разница.

— Есть только одно убийство, под которым я готов подписаться. 

Оби-Ван отвернулся к окну.

— И я обрезал единственную нашу нить к Молу. 

— Мы найдем другие.

Энакин быстро сжал бедро Оби-Вана, и тот стиснул руку в ответ с искренним жаром, хотя голова его противоречиво качнулась. Он не верил. Не верил в будущий успех. Энакину пришлось вытащить руку, чтобы переключить передачу, но силу хватки он все еще ощущал.

Снова шуршали шины и гудел двигатель. 

Тесная квартира-студия встретила их полной тишиной и полумраком — Энакин не успел поднять жалюзи с утра.

— Командировочное жилище не хоромы, но уж что есть. Не знаю, куда тебе присесть. Можешь туда.

Энакин махнул в сторону незаправленной кровати, и Оби-Ван присел на край, энергично растирая виски. Энакин тем временем захлопал дверцами шкафчиков. Домашняя коллекция ликеров пришлась бы кстати, но осталась в Корусанте, здесь ему было ни к чему обзаводиться… нашлось только початое вино. Энакин налил его в кружку и, готовый выслушать целую лекцию о своем несуразном отсутствии манер, протянул ее Оби-Вану.

Оби-Ван молчал. Выпил. Залпом, как воду, и механическим жестом отставил кружку на пол.

Энакин свел лопатки, в очередной раз прогоняя дрожь, и потянул пиджак с плечей Оби-Вана.

— Ты пахнешь порохом. Я отнесу в ванну. Давай.

Оби-Ван распрямил руки, давая Энакину снять с себя пиджак. Энакин содрал верхнее и с себя, но до ванны ничего не донес — бросил комом подальше в угол и присел на корточки перед Оби-Ваном, теребящим свои пальцы так немилосердно, что казалось — сейчас переломает.

— У тебя должна была быть причина так поступить. У тебя она есть. Да?

— Есть.

— Не думай об остальном. 

— А ты можешь не думать о том, что тебя чуть не убили?

— Со мной такое не впервые. Я бывал на многих операциях по захвату. На меня наставляли и пистолеты, и винтовки. Я знаю, как ощущается пляшущий по груди лазерный прицел. Эй, как ты там это делаешь? — Энакин положил пальцы Оби-Вана на свое запястье. — Слушай. Читай. Я в порядке. Держись за меня. Почувствуй мое спокойствие.

— Ты не спокоен, — Оби-Ван раскрыл рот. Сошло бы за усмешку, если бы не пересохший, бормочущий голос: — Ни черта ты не спокоен, кого ты обманываешь? К страху смерти не привыкнуть, он еще бьется в тебе. Зверь в клетке. — Пальцы вжались в кожу до причиняющих боль ногтей. — И там ты спокоен уж тем более не был. Ты испугался. Страх. Острый. Резкий страх. Страшно. Тебе было страшно. И я. Испугался. Я… — Оби-Ван расцепил хват и плотным контактом, словно разглаживая ткань рубашки и кожу под ней, прошелся по всей руке Энакина — от запястья до плеча. — Не головой думал. Я испугался. Я не хотел, чтобы боялся ты. Не хотел бояться. Я… — Его ладонь легла на затылок. — У меня адреналин, мне можно, да?

Энакин едва уловимо двинул головой и оказался вздернут наверх. Они стукнулись зубами, и Энакин вдавил плечи Оби-Вана в матрас, вылизывая столь же отзывчивый, сколь и настойчивый рот. Энакин зажмурился, чувствуя, как сгребают ткань на лопатках чужие пальцы, продолжая бороться языком до невозможности дышать. Оби-Ван втягивал воздух урывками — каждый вдох вжавшегося в щеку носа ощущался холодком на коже, каждый выдох оказывался во рту у Энакина. Энакин водил языком по губам Оби-Вана — тем, что постоянно истончались в ухмылках, а сейчас пульсировали от прикусываний. Оби-Ван продавливал каждый позвонок, все плотнее сжимая кольцо рук, заставляя Энакина лечь на себя целиком. Энакин в ответ вцепился в его волосы. Не тянул, как и Оби-Ван, они просто удерживали друг друга на местах. На одном месте — они были слишком близки, чтобы разделиться на двоих сейчас. Энакин был свободнее — ненамного, но и этого хватало, чтобы елозить по нестерпимо жаркому Оби-Вану, как того требовало тело. Близко, не расцепляясь ни на миг, еще ближе, еще. Рта Энакин закрыть не мог, продолжая прихватывать губы и щеки Оби-Вана, ловить дыхание и возвращать его назад, мог бы — прямо в нутро бы залез. Хотелось взять. Хотелось отдать. Но больше всего хотелось продолжать тереться о напряженные бедра, только быстрее. Так, как уже Энакин не мог, мог он только сильнее, до натертой кожи и боли в яйцах.

Энакин спустил прямо в штаны, даже не сразу осознав, что уже все, продолжая жаться к Оби-Вану. Только когда начал чувствовать прохладу спиной и затекшие руки, он почувствовал и то, что в трусах мокро, а колокол в голове утих. Оби-Ван продолжал мелко дышать, и Энакин просунул между их тел руку, несколько раз сжал его пах, потягивая вверх. Хватило.

Энакин оставил моргающего в потолок Оби-Вана и вернулся из ванной уже наскоро обмывшийся и с мокрым полотенцем. Полторы минуты — быстрее, чем одевался в учебную тревогу. Оби-Ван не успел даже стащить с себя влажную одежду, только держал руку на груди, стараясь дышать глубоко.

Привел он себя в подобие порядка молча. Энакин мог принять его заторможенность за лунатизм, настолько тот механически все делал. Но, когда их взгляды встретились, Оби-Ван смотрел вполне осознанно. И так же осознанно спрятал глаза, возвращаясь к полотенцу. Он прав. Все слова точно не сейчас. 

Уронив полотенце рядом с горкой своих вещей, Оби-Ван рухнул назад на подушку и сунул ноги под одеяло. Он заснул тут же, словно его рубильником отключили. Резко. Мгновенно. На полуслове. На полумычании вернее. Что-то насчет благодарности за полотенце.

Энакин чувствовал такую же поглощающую слабость в своем теле. Она наливала свинцом ноги и веки, но Энакин стоял, смотря на вполне широкую для двоих кровать и думал.

Он мог бы решить все утром, но это слабость. Либо он кидает запасное одеяло на пол кухни и утром говорит одно, либо он ложится сейчас рядом и не начинает никого морочить утром. Честнее решить сразу.

 

* * *

Рука Оби-Вана ощущалась приятным весом, но тот убрал ее сразу, как почуял, что Энакин проснулся. Энакин перевернулся на спину, разглядывая Оби-Вана. Тот не спал уже какое-то время — в глазах не осталось ничего сонного. Эти глаза смотрели на Энакина очень внимательно, и Энакин знал, что заговорить первым придется ему. Именно это он имел в виду вчера — миг, когда от него будут ждать решения, наступит неожиданно, и к нему лучше быть готовым, чтобы не потерять в неловкости и мямлянье суть.

Но он уже все решил, так что зевнул широко и спросил:

— Ты какой чай пьешь по утрам? У меня выбор небольшой, но есть.

Оби-Ван неуверенно улыбнулся, присматриваясь к Энакину.

Тот встал, выудил из ящика чистое белье и, натянув на себя, нетерпеливо нахмурился, упирая руки в голые бока.

— Ну?

Теперь улыбка Оби-Вана набрала полную силу.

— Зеленый. По утрам я предпочитаю зеленый.

 


	6. Повесть 5. Две смерти по цене одной

_ Двадцать девятое октября, 2015 _

— Давай лучше я.

Пыхтящая Асока перестала тянуться, опасно покачивая стул, горестно вздохнула, но слезла и отдала конец гирлянды Энакину. Тот легко достал до карниза и закрепил — благо на вороте футболки еще хватало прищепок. Асока тем временем уже успела залезть на диван, упереться коленом в плечо Оби-Вана и крепила второй конец, пряча спускающийся к розетке шнур за стеллажом.

Оби-Ван молча вздыхал. По сравнению с издаваемыми им звуками, показательный стон Асоки был пением феи — столько скорбной тяжести было в его стенаниях. Никто из команды не обращал внимания. Энакин отряхнул руки от пыли, возвращаясь к вырезанию веселых надписей на двери кабинетов. Коди расправлял и склеивал бумажные фонарики с летучими мышами, Рекс ругался с интернет-магазином, не успевающим доставить тыквы к празднику. 

— Расслабься, — пихнула его в плечо Асока, когда он бросил трубку. — Я сегодня поеду в Шили, куплю у местных тыкв. Сами вырежем. Винду в прошлом году обругал заказанные нами и обещал мастер-класс по фигурной резке, я все помню! Так что пусть отдувается.

— Шили? Что ты там забыла? — Рекс постучал телефоном по столу, раздраженно поглядывая на заблокированный экран.

Асока нырнула в картонную коробку, в которой могла бы поместиться целиком, и вылезла с новой гирляндой, вновь отдавая второй конец Энакину. 

— Когда я ездила на обыск в заповедник, меня все-таки заметил Асаак. Сдал меня, конечно, своей любимой сестре с потрохами. А ты знаешь Шаак, она уже две недели меня прессует, что раз я преступила границу, то надо принести даров Великому Тогруту.

— Она все еще надеется обратить тебя в родную веру?

— Не, это вряд ли. — Асока, зажав провод в зубах, вскарабкалась на свой стол. — Скорее около идола в момент возложения даров как-то совершенно случайно нарисуются старейшина Рошти и шаман Тей, ну и… ты понимаешь, снова все эти бла-бла-бла… — Асока изобразила говорящую руку.

— Ты не обязана… 

— Ай, Рекс, мне проще съездить. Я уже обещала Шаак и… — Асока сдержалась и не посмотрела на Оби-Вана, но Энакин отчетливо видел, куда на мгновенье дернулись два бело-голубых пучка на макушке. — Обещала. Поеду. Съем вечером двойной милкшейк с карамелью, и жизнь наладится. Мне еще вечером платье должны доставить — м-м-м, не могу дождаться, — она демонстративно притопнула босыми ногами по столу, изображая, как прижимает к себе воображаемое платье с огромной юбкой. Рекс улыбался, разглядывая ее и ромбики на ее лосинах, и Энакин отвернулся к бездонной коробке с украшениями.

Оби-Ван продолжал делать вид, что его все происходящее не касается. Он был занят очередным прочтением книги по танаталогической семиотике. 

— Может, перерисуешь пару картинок нам на доску? Для атмосферы? — Энакин протянул Оби-Вану маркеры, но тот даже отодвинулся, полуложась на кожаную подушку. 

— Увольте. 

— Он с таким лицом и на вечеринке сидит?

— Ага, — фыркнула Асока. — В прошлом году у нас весь грог прокис от его уныния, и он смылся, не дождавшись даже, пока Винду откроет вечер.

— То есть ты пропускаешь все веселье? Я видел у Винду в кабинете кожаный плащ и повязку на глаз. Такое нельзя пропустить.

— Мне все равно кто и что на себя наденет, даже если ты напялишь себе на голову мусорное ведро. Оно такое черное… отлично подойдет к тому безвкусному вампирскому плащу. — Оби-Ван перелистнул страницу.

Энакин вынул из коробки полиэстеровую паутину и, растянув ее между пальцами, посмотрел через образовавшиеся щели на Оби-Вана.

— Вот вам новая традиция. Тот, кто приходит без костюма, считается голым. 

Асока хлопнула в ладоши.

— Мне нравится эта идея! Так и будет! Я всех предупрежу.

Оби-Ван сместил взгляд на следующую страницу, рассматривая очередной череп с сотней научных пометок.

— Лучше я буду считаться голым, чем изображать из себя собирателя космической брюквы. — Он перелистнул сразу нескольких скелетов, прижал норовящий вернуться на свое место лист пальцем и потянулся к чашке. — Ваши ужимки в ночь истончения граней губят наследие Самайна.

Энакин рассмеялся, запрокинув голову.

— Ты такой же зануда на Рождество?

Оби-Ван поднял глаза над чашкой, и его хитрый прищур, щекочущий в груди, совсем не вязался с высокомерно поджатыми губами, принимающими благосклонно лишь чай. 

— Доживешь — узнаешь.

— Теперь я просто обязан, — заверил его Энакин, обматывая монитор паутиной со всех сторон. — Но ближайшие два дня я потрачу на другой вызов. 

— Ты переоцениваешь себя, не надорвись. И кстати, — Оби-Ван постучал по часам на запястье, — пристрой уже куда-нибудь это чучело, нам пора выезжать.

Энакин поставил фигурку лохматого вампа на стол Оби-Вана и скрылся в туалете. Вернулся он переоблаченным из футболки в свой лучший костюм. Оби-Ван не участвовал в «безумной маркетологической вакханалии», как он выразился, и не менял одежду на спортивную, сидя посреди заваленного пенопластом и бумажными обрезками кабинета в любимой светло-серой тройке. Так что он только повязал на шею голубой платок. Теперь смотрел на свое отражение в окне и придирчиво поправлял складочки.

Асока наблюдала за процессом, вздернув бровь.

— Не прошло и года, как Кеноби все-таки расплачивается? — поинтересовалась она у вошедшего Энакина.

— Мгм, — протянул тот с самодовольной улыбкой. — За все.

— Сегодня твой вечер, конечно, но надеюсь, ты про нас не забудешь.

— Не беспокойтесь, мисс Тано, весь отдел будет отмщен. — Энакин изобразил снятие невидимой шляпы под смешки команды и похлопал Оби-Вана по плечу. — Пойдем скорее, пока меня не ангажировали для развешивания фонариков.

 

* * *

Бокалы коснулись друг друга с тихим звоном, и Энакин с удовольствием сделал глоток. И напитки, и блюда выбирал Оби-Ван, тем паче, что встречал и обслуживал их владелец ресторана — его округлые формы не мешали двигаться ему живенько, а проплешин на голове он и подавно не стеснялся. Явно старый знакомый Оби-Вана. Энакин просто наслаждался моментом. Их посадили в отдельный уединенный альков с видом на крохотный сад, слегка придушенный осенью, но еще держащийся зеленым. Мимо них не ходили люди, до них едва доносилась живая музыка из зала. Грубизна рубленых столов и простота убранства только сильнее оттеняли насыщенные вкусы.

— Либо у тебя отменный вкус, либо в этом ресторане не важно, что заказывать. 

Оби-Ван улыбнулся, поворачивая тарелку с сырами.

— И то, и другое. 

— Честно признаюсь, не ожидал, что в Татуине найдется нечто подобное. Я в Корусанте-то не пробовал столь же достойного ростбифа.

— Ресторан хорош тогда, когда у него есть сердце. А сердце этого местечка даже Хатт не смеет трогать, хотя больше никто без его ведома и жадной лапы не откроет ресторан крупнее хот-дожной забегаловки. 

— Не ожидал, что вообще стану искать приличный ресторан. Я… многого от Татуина не ожидал. Контрастный город. — Энакин покрутил бокал в руке и, отсалютовав Оби-Вану, опустошил. Оби-Ван снова наполнил его легким почти прозрачным вином.

— Поначалу он тебе не понравился.

— Я ему тоже. 

Рука Оби-Вана на миг задержалась над бокалом, и он рассмеялся. 

— Ты действительно не придешь на вечеринку?

Оби-Ван помотал головой.

— Почему? Только без шуток.

Оби-Ван посмотрел в окно, качая вино в бокале и делая несколько глотков прежде, чем ответить.

— Пройдет лет двадцать после смерти Кровавого Мола, и кто-нибудь нарядится им. Таковы законы этого праздника, и потому он мне не нравится.

— Звучало бы внушающе, если бы ты не придумал это только что.

— Тогда давай сойдемся на том, что я не хочу. Ты не поймешь.

— Ладно, не пойму, так не пойму. — Энакин поднял руки. — Боюсь, мне нужна помощь с десертом.

 

* * *

Энакин притормозил перед светофором и, не поворачиваясь к Оби-Вану, просто продолжая их разговор ни о чем, спросил:

— К тебе? Намного ближе.

— Да, но я рассчитываю на продолжение вечера, а не на то, чтобы оставить тебя в машине. Так что не ко мне.

Энакин кивнул и через несколько секунд тишины вернулся к разговору о дьюбеках и других местных эндемиках — теме, в которой оба разбирались так себе, но дьюбеки — весьма уморительны. Этого было достаточно. 

 

* * *

_ Тридцатое октября, 2015 _

Энакин только и успел, что подвинуть взлохмаченному со сна Оби-Вану его чай и вонзить вилку в яичницу, как зазвонил телефон.

Позвонил Рекс, и уже через пятнадцать минут Оби-Ван и Энакин сидели в автомобиле. За руль Энакин пустил Оби-Вана, который знал заклинание мгновенного приведения себя в порядок, не иначе — а как еще объяснить идеально лежащие после пары взмахов расческой волосы и пиджак без единой складки? Энакин же одновременно приводил в подобие порядка волосы и объяснялся по телефону с Винду. Тот не был в восторге от происходящего, но никто не был.

— Лаудия Рамо была учительницей Рекса, и… 

— Я отлично помню дела всех своих офицеров. И «учительница» милый эвфемизм — либо Камино не все вам рассказал, либо вы предельно галантны. 

— Рекс все рассказал. 

— Личная заинтересованность является поводом для отстранения от дела, а не для передачи заинтересованному лицу в руки.

— Вы это нашему отделу рассказываете? Не узнаю вас. Сэр, всю ответственность за конфликт с детективом Эйрин я возьму на себя. Оби-Ван обещал… 

— За Эйрин не волнуйтесь. Конфликта не будет, если Кеноби не начнет выделываться. Она будет даже рада сбагрить вам двойное убийство накануне хэллоуиновской вечеринки. 

— Да, спасибо, что напомнили. Рады стараться на благо вечериночного экстаза остального полицейского управления. 

Оби-Ван улыбнулся. Он-то действительно был. Энакин закатил глаза, прижимая телефон плечом к уху и застегивая манжеты рубашки.

— Сэр, помните наш последний разговор? Я вам обещал? Обещал. Считайте, это оно.

— Рад за Кеноби и команду, но если что-то пойдет не так… 

— Под мою ответственность, сэр. 

— Хорошо. Держите меня в курсе.

— И что ты ему обещал? — спросил Оби-Ван, когда Энакин нажал «отбой».

Энакин спрятал телефон, разглядывая коттеджный поселок, к которому они уже подъезжали. Смысла отпираться он не видел, все равно рано или поздно пришлось бы об этом заговорить, как бы чудесно все не складывалось до сих пор само.

— Что постараюсь повлиять на тебя. Что отдел станет брать больше дел, когда у нас будут затишья в погоне за Кровавым Молом.

Оби-Ван смерил Энакина пристальным взглядом.

— Спасибо за честность. 

Автомобиль свернул в поселок. Уточнять адрес необходимости не было — уже отсюда виднелись полицейские машины и желающие прорвать оцепление журналисты. Объектом интереса был крупный трехэтажный коттедж из желтого кирпича с пустым по осени бассейном.

Энакин высунулся из окна и окликнул дежурившего в оцеплении офицера Ваила. Тот расцепил заградительную ленту, позволяя съехать на подъездную дорожку. Под шинами зашуршал гравий, и Оби-Ван снова заговорил:

— Зная настойчивость Мейса в этом вопросе, подозреваю, что идея принадлежит ему, так что обижаться не стану, но не могу понять, какой тебе с этого прок? Ты умеешь отказывать, у тебя был хороший аргумент — ты командирован сюда из-за Мола, к чему инспектору КБР брать на себя обязанности полиции Татуина?

— Во-первых, не люблю сидеть без дела. Глубже изучать психологию поступков Мола или причины выбора им символики, зарываясь в книги… я хорош в другом. Но это не главное. Я начал кое-что понимать о нем. О тебе. О происходящем.

— Ну просвети.

— Ты был прав, когда сказал, что я не знаю Татуин, не чувствую города. А Мол — кровь от крови Татуина. Он не прячется здесь от власти КБР и федералов, ему здесь… нравится. Так что я хочу лучше понимать город. Лучше чувствовать. 

— Расследование убийств — интересный способ свести более близкое знакомство, — протянул Оби-Ван, заглушая двигатель, и кинул Энакину ключи. Энакину нравилась неядовитая колкость в его голосе. С ней было почти уютно, как в шерстяном свитере.

— Уж как умею, — расслабленно усмехнулся Энакин, выходя из машины. 

 

* * *

Энакин встречался с детективом Эйрин только мимолетом на собрании у Винду, и потому не без интереса наблюдал за ее манерой работы. Она много жестикулировала, раздавая указания, и высокий темно-русый хвост, похожий на гребень морского конька, мотался из стороны в сторону. Она не стояла на месте, а участвовала сразу во всем — Энакин любил деятельных. 

— О, Скайуокер. — Она кивнула, отвлекаясь от прикрепленных к планшету бумаг. — И Кеноби. Не ожидала тебя на нашей грешной земле.

— Он здесь пролетом, — быстро ответил Энакин. 

Он не собирался допускать конфликтов — был наслышан. Не то чтобы у Эйрин и Оби-Вана были какие-то недопонимания или сомнения в компетентности друг друга, даже наоборот. Впрочем, в этом и была проблема. Эйрин вела дело Кровавого Мола, пока Винду не принял решение сформировать под него специальный отдел. Тогда она отказалась. Когда Оби-Ван узнал об этом, для него стало личным вызовом, что талантливый детектив «сбросила с себя ответственность», — так выражался он. Она же говорила: «приносить реальную пользу людям, а не гоняться за миражами». Чем дольше эти двое находились на одной территории, тем больше яда клокотало в их защечных мешках, и Энакин не хотел знать, кого прорвет первым. 

— Винду предупредил о нас?

— Разумеется. Я готова передать дело, но мои люди еще работают, думаю, лучше не менять коней на переправе, а дать им закончить здесь.

— Конечно. Расскажите, что у вас уже есть.

Эйрин передала Энакину планшет, быстро пробегаясь по всем основным пунктам:

— Первая жертва — Бертрам Клиффорд, пятьдесят шесть лет, известный адвокат, специализация — разводы. Владелец адвокатского бюро «Клиффорд и партнеры». Застрелен в своем кабинете. Один выстрел, пулю извлекли из тела — тридцать восьмой калибр, гильзу не нашли. Вторая жертва — его невеста, Нэна Дайан, тридцать четыре года, певица. Собиралась принимать ванну в отдельном крыле. Пуля прошла навылет, сильно деформирована столкновением со стеной, но тот же тридцать восьмой. Гильзы тоже нет. Часы Клиффорда разбились, когда он упал, так что у нас есть точное время смерти — час сорок семь ночи. Медэксперт подтверждает, но затрудняется установить точное время смерти Дайан, тело пробыло в воде не менее пяти часов, но это значит, что она была убита примерно в то же время, что и жених. Вчера здесь была вечеринка, Клиффорд и Дайан отмечали свою помолвку. Список гостей прикреплен под отчетом медэксперта. На ночь мало кто оставался, кроме пары друзей Дайан, я с ними еще не говорила. И несколько коллег Клиффорда, но они уехали раньше, чем тела были обнаружены. Их придется навестить отдельно. Они в списке отмечены галочками.

— Кто обнаружил тела?

— У Клиффорда на семь утра был запланирован визит юриста.

— Семь утра после вечеринки? Трудоголик?

— И да, и нет. Юрист приехал не по работе, а по поводу изменений, которые Клиффорд собирался внести в завещание. Дверь ему открыла девушка из нанятого для праздника персонала — вчера они обслуживали банкет, затем должны были привести коттедж в порядок и уехать. Девушка проводила юриста в кабинет Клиффорда. Через полчаса мы были здесь.

Специалист по бракоразводным процессам и владелец бизнеса. Изменения в завещании. Нанятая прислуга. Звучало все это как кошмар детектива, воплощенный наяву. Энакин помотал головой, заставляя кровь прилить к мозгу, и просмотрел объемный список гостей. Затем обвел взглядом двор, в котором толпились люди в униформе, Энакин насчитал пятерых вооруженных — Клиффорд и охрану себе нанял? 

— Что с родственниками?

— Невеста родом из Джеонозиса, мы еще не дозвонились родителям. У жениха есть старший брат, юрист у них семейный, сразу позвонил и ему. Так что брат здесь, прибыл одновременно с нами. Заплатил кейтеринговой компании остаток суммы, пытается влезть в процесс. Внушительный мужчина. Привык командовать.

— А что-нибудь, сужающее круг подозреваемых, вообще есть?

— У Бертрама под ногтями обнаружили частички кожи, похоже он подрался вчера с кем-то. Мы взяли образцы. Найдете подозреваемого, будет, от чего отталкиваться.

— Так себе сужение, но лучше, чем ничего, — пробормотал Энакин. 

Со стороны дороги к ним торопливо шел Коди. Смурнее обычного. После обмена короткими кивками Энакин протянул ему планшет, а сам повернулся к Оби-Вану.

— Что скажешь?

— Что у нас целое море работы.

— Спасибо за очень точный прогноз, — ответил Энакин под смешок Эйрин. — Что-нибудь еще, господин экстрасенс?

— В этом доме гнездится бессчетное число личных обид. Дело не в деньгах. 

— Что не исключает из мотивов изменения в завещании, потому что они могут бить не столько по кошельку, сколько по гордости. 

— Еще несколько подобных выпадов, и я усомнюсь в своей профпригодности. — Оби-Ван сузил глаза и добавил: — Шутка. 

Энакин снова обратился к Эйрин:

— Нанятые люди уже извелись, давайте начнем с них, пока они не вспомнили о том, что не обязаны нам помогать, и не сбежали в поисках адвокатов. Окажите нам услугу, пожалуйста, опросите людей из кейтеринга, пока я поговорю с охраной. Потом займемся более крупными рыбками. Коди, как будешь готов, поговори с братом жертвы. А вы, Эйрин, выбейте из юриста информацию об изменениях в завещании. Верю, вам удастся его убедить.

— Значит, это ваш метод? — Эйрин скрестила руки на груди. Возмущения на ее лице не читалось, и Энакин непонимающе нахмурился.

— Что?

— Лесть. Лесть помогает держать Кеноби в узде?

— А, Кеноби… — Энакин оглядел Оби-Вана, судя по напрягшейся спине уже готового к любой шутке. У Энакина был большой выбор. — Нет, что вы. Лесть для работы, а для него у меня электрический кнут в багажнике.

— У меня ведь очень хорошая память, инспектор Скайуокер, — проникновенно вздохнул тот.

— Знаю. Но есть вещи, которые стоят того, чтоб рискнуть. Так ты со мной?

 

* * *

— Мы не из обслуги, — выдвинул вперед подбородок темнокожий мужчина, представившийся начальником охраны и фамилией Лусс. — Мы из «Клиффорд и партнеры».

— Замечательно. — Энакин сделал пометку в блокноте. — Но вы ведь не адвокаты.

— Нет, — Лусс показал зубы, шутка пришлась ему по душе. — Мы обеспечиваем безопасность в офисе мистера Клиффорда.

— Кого же он так опасался, что позвал целый отряд на свою помолвку?

— Ну… мы сюда не совсем для охраны приехали. Бертрам хороший мужик был, простой.

Энакин посмотрел на грузовик кейтеринговой компании и снова в глаза Лусса.

— Простой?

— Да. Денег у него куры не клевали, и положение обязывало пыль в глаза конкурентам пускать, но на самом деле он был такой как мы. Выпить любил, общался с нами всеми. По-дружески, без пижонства. 

— И все же у каждого из вас на поясе висит девяносто вторая беретта.

— Я же говорю — пыль. Много гостей, Бертрам хотел выглядеть внушительно. Но это все так! — неопределенно махнул Лусс. — Нам он сказал, чтобы мы отдохнули как следует, выпили за него и за будущую жену. А нам еще и сверхурочных за это накинут. Отличный мужик, говорю.

— И хорошо ваши люди отдохнули?

— Неплохо, — Лусс снова оголил зубы. 

— Клиффорда и невесту застрелили тридцать восьмым калибром. 

Улыбка превратилась в неловко раскрытый рот.

— Что? Вы же не хотите сказать?..

— Хочу сказать, что вижу пять потенциальных орудий убийства. 

— Не, не! — замахал Лусс руками. — Мои ребята не психи, чтобы шефа грохнуть. Он же платил хорошо, да и статус нам поднял, раньше-то мы в частном охранном работали, много грязноватой работы было.

— Вы хорошо отдыхали, а, значит, плохо следили за своими пушками.

— Получше, чем многие копы! — Лусс распрямил спину, отгораживаясь от Энакина сомкнутыми руками. — Да, мы выпивали, но все в рамках. И наши навыки не пропьешь. 

— Вера в подчиненных это хорошо, но мне нужны показания каждого, где он был между часом и двумя ночи и может ли кто-нибудь это подтвердить. Еще мы заберем все пять беретт на баллистическую экспертизу. И вы отдадите их, если не хотите поехать в участок в статусе подозреваемых.

На лице Лусса заходили желваки, но через неохоту он дал парням отмашку. Оби-Ван прошел, собирая беретты в индивидуальные зип-пакеты. Принимая каждый пистолет, он мило улыбался и пожимал руку, благодаря за сотрудничество. Перед тем как отнести пакеты в машину Эйрин, он задержал взгляд на Луссе, на остальных даже не посмотрел. Так что Энакин уткнулся в блокнот и, отослав прочих в очередь на опрос к Эйрин, попросил Лусса задержаться.

— Так что насчет вашего алиби?

— У меня оно есть.

— Рад за вас, и?

— Слушайте, вы мне даже нравитесь. — Лусс собирался по-свойски пихнуть Энакина кулаком в плечо, но вовремя замер, одумавшись. — Но это личное.

— Труп вашего шефа лежит на втором этаже. Еще более личное? Вы отдаете себе отчет, что у меня есть список из пятидесяти человек, каждый из которых подтвердит, что у вас и ваших людей были пистолеты на вечеринке? Вы ведь даже не прятали их, из всех способов ходить с оружием, вы выбрали самый заметный.

— Клиффорд так хотел. Ладно. Вот вам имя — София Крауз. А будет отпираться, так спросите, откуда у меня взялся ее телефончик. Это все? Мне нужно ехать в офис, смена моя скоро.

— Пожалуй. Не уезжайте из города.

* * *

Саймон Клиффорд курил толстые кубинские сигары. Единственное, что выдавало в нем американца. В остальном он был похож на британского лорда — сшитый для его по-стариковски оплывшей фигуры костюм в тонкую полоску скрывал живот, но спину ровно Клиффорд-старший держал сам. Седые волосы лежали волосок к волоску, хотя круги под глазами выдавали ранний подъем, а блеск в цепких глазах говорил о скорби, как и подрагивающие пальцы, сжимающие сигару.

— У вас есть братья, лейтенант? — говорил Клиффорд-старший тихо. Коди тоже сбавил привычную громкость:

— Да, сэр.

— Берегите его от женщин.

— Не в нашей компетенции личная жизнь родственников.

Клиффорд-старший глубоко затянулся сигарой и вздернул уголок рта в усмешке.

— Послушайте моего совета, многих бед избежите. У мужчины должны быть друзья. Хорошие. Верные. Среди них найдите того друга, который биологически способен родить ребенка и психологически готов воспитывать. Как найдете такого, так в церковь и ведите. Друга, который подставит плечо. А не женщину. Бертрам предпочитал каблуки и ярко накрашенные губы. Хорошо бы это не закончилось.

— У вас интересные взгляды на жизнь. Вы сами женаты?

— Вдовец. И, поверьте, она была прекрасным другом. У моего сына ее глаза и открытость миру. А Бертрам в этом вопросе совершенно не разбирался. Второй брак — ошибки все те же. 

— Нэна Дайан вам не нравилась.

Клиффорд причмокнул губами.

— Нет. Я не переношу глупо хлопающие реснички и жеманность. Нэне следовало бы оставлять свой образ на сцене, но она жила в нем. Любила деньги. На любой неудобный вопрос у нее был один ответ — расстегнутая верхняя пуговка на кофточке.

— Но вы были здесь вчера?

— Разумеется. Мой брат объявлял о помолвке, я должен был присутствовать. Не хотел, чтобы Нэна считала, будто ей под силу расколоть нашу семью. Да и Бертраму было пятьдесят шесть, он легко спускал неудобные ему мнения в унитаз. 

Клиффорд положил окурок в пепельницу и отодвинул ее от себя.

— Вы хотите спросить о чем-то еще, лейтенант?

— Да. Лаудия Рамо. Ее вы тоже не любили?

— В день их развода с Бертрамом мы с ним распили две бутылки текилы, а мне ведь уже перевалило за шестьдесят. Их брак был похож на прыжок с высоты тысячи метров над землей с одним парашютом на двоих. Жили как кошка с собакой. Всегда страсть. Не разберешь — от любви они вцепились друг в друга или задушат вскоре. И я знал, кто остался бы при парашюте на подлете к земле. Лаудия умна, как дюжина дьяволов. А умная женщина страшнее обыкновенной настолько же, насколько матерый волк опаснее невоспитанной собаки. Умная женщина знает, в чем сильна, и главное — женщину обыкновенную обезвреживает возраст. Нэна потеряла бы свой лоск лет через пять, и из нее могла бы получиться безопасная жена, но женщина, обладающая умом… 

— Тогда почему именно вы позвонили Лаудии Рамо утром и рассказали ей о случившемся?

Клиффорд пожал плечами.

— Лаудия и Бертрам были женаты двадцать лет! Она стала частью моей семьи, хотел я того или нет. У нее было право узнать одной из первых, а чужие права я уважаю.

— Думаете, она способна на убийство?

— Полиция интересуется оценочными суждениями? Что ж — она вполне способна, но не думаю, что Бертрама и Нэну убила она. А вы здесь из-за нее? Лаудия успела подсуетиться?

Коди сжал зубы. Хотел сказать «да», отчаянно хотел, но вместо этого уклонился от темы:

— Она ревновала?

— Лаудия всегда была выше этого. — Клиффорд покачал головой. Он задумчиво смотрел в стену, припоминая вчерашний вечер. — Она знает цену себе и знала цену Нэне. Несопоставимо.

— Ревность часто появляется не из любви, а именно из чувства превосходства. Лаудию отвергли.

— Ей не нужен был Бертрам. Думаю, что она устала от их брака не меньше него. И хотя при разводе дым стоял коромыслом, Лаудия вышла из всего достойно. Она была вчера здесь. Она недавно получила степень, мы выпили за это по бокалу шампанского, — голос Клиффорда опустился почти до шепота, так он не позволял дрожи отражаться на нем. Но в тишине огромной, еще украшенной, залы Коди слышал все отчетливо.

— И как, без конфликтов?

— Бертрам и Лаудия с порога облили друг друга ядом. В этом была суть их взаимоотношений все двадцать лет, за это они любили друг друга, я полагаю. Так что их споры я расцениваю как поздравление от Лаудии с помолвкой. В остальном же… Я рано уехал, так что об этом спрашивайте не у меня. Но я удивлюсь, если празднество Бертрама обошлось без парочки напряженных моментов. Такой уж была его жизнь.

Клиффорд достал портсигар и закурил снова.

— Сэр, я должен задать вам еще пару вопросов.

— Понимаю. Давайте я отвечу сразу. Ночью я спал: я пожилой человек, а день вышел утомительным. Живу один, так что подтвердить это никто не сможет. Но, думаю, мальчик из нанятых Бертрамом, который помогал с парковкой — вихрастый такой блондин, — припомнит, что я уехал еще до шоу фейерверков. Про изменения в завещании Бертрам мне ничего не говорил, но он собирался играть свадьбу, так что, думаю, собирался включить в список наследников Нэну.

— Взамен Лаудии?

— Нет, что вы. Лаудии давно там не было. Она и после развода не получила ничего, Бертрам был специалистом. К слову, меня в завещание Бертрам тоже не включал. Когда мы поняли, что крепко стоим на ногах, договорились с ним обойтись без таких подачек друг другу. Вот и все, что я знаю.

— Спасибо. Если что-нибудь вспомните, звоните мне. — Коди протянул Клиффорду визитку, и тот с чинным кивком спрятал ее в нагрудный карман. Не позвонит, не вспомнит — Коди знал, но не предложить не мог. — Вы не виноваты, что уехали рано.

— Нет, не виноват. Никто не виноват в смерти, кроме нажавшего на курок. Но Бертрам был младше меня на семь лет. Ворчал на меня за это, — Клиффорд помахал сигарой. — А умер первым.

— Мы найдем того, кто убил его.

— Да, это ваша работа. Но знаете… лейтенант… Камино, я правильно запомнил? — Коди утвердительно качнул подбородком. — Мне все равно, кто. Мне просто жаль, что так случилось.

* * *

Друзья Нэны Дайан ждали на кухне. Розовощекий парень с небрежным пучком на затылке и в криво застегнутой рубашке смотрел в одну точку, но с охотой уминал салат из пластикового контейнера. Напротив него сидела брюнетка со строгим, пережившим все невзгоды каре, в помятом розовом платье. Она склонилась над чашкой с кофе, подпирая лоб рукой, но вошедших заметила первая — вздрогнула, сбрасывая задумчивость, и подняла голову, прикрывая глаза от света ладонью.

Энакин отвел полу пиджака, показывая значок.

— Энакин Скайуокер. Это мой коллега Оби-Ван Кеноби. Мы ведем расследование, детектив Эйрин сказала, вы друзья Нэны Дайан?

— Не друзья. То есть… друзья, конечно, — неловко улыбнулась брюнетка. — Больше, чем друзья. Мы из «Арканиса». Можно сказать, мы его вместе основали. Я София Крауз, вторая солистка. А это Флич Тумс, наш саксофонист.

Парень помахал вилкой и запихал в себя остатки салата, торопливо дожевывая распирающую щеки порцию. Оби-Ван отошел в тень, ближе к плите и раковине. Энакин услышал уже привычный звук наполняемого чайника.

— Итак. — Энакин отодвинул стул, садясь рядом с коллегами Дайан. — Значит, вы давно работали вместе? Вы выглядите моложе.

— Это ведь можно было бы принять за комплимент. При других обстоятельствах. — Крауз потерла глаза. Макияж на ее лице изрядно пострадал от сна и слез. — Мы встретились семь лет назад. Я пела в другой группе, поп-рок, но Нэна уговорила меня попробовать джаз. Она тогда уже выступала, но решила, что бэнд вместо сольных выступлений будет выгоднее. Интереснее работать с теми, кто так же любит сцену, как ты, чем одному.

— Так дело в выгоде или творческом интересе? — уточнил Оби-Ван, не поворачиваясь. Он все еще колдовал над чашкой.

Крауз завертела головой, не зная, кому отвечать, но остановилась на Энакине, снова смотря ему в глаза и выставляя козырек ладони, отгораживающий ее от лампы.

— Одно совершенно не исключает другого!

— Конечно. А вы, мистер Тумс? Как вы оказались в «Арканисе»?

— Меня Нэна взяла прямо из музыкального училища. Просто устроила прослушивание и выбрала. Билет в новую жизнь, не попадись он мне, я бы получал куда как меньше. Сначала мы выступали втроем: я, Нэна, Софи. Потом появились контрабас, второй саксофон — баритон, фортепиано. 

— И вчера вы были на вечеринке?

— Да, полным составом. Выступали для гостей. Нэна тоже пела. Но остальные еще вечером разъехались. Хотите их телефоны?

Энакин подвинул блокнот и ручку Тумсу, продолжая разговор:

— Значит, вы хорошо знали Нэну. У нее были враги?

Крауз посмотрела в угол и наморщила лоб в попытке припомнить.

— Нет, — заключила она. — Ничего такого. Вряд ли это кто-то из ее жизни. Скорее, все дело в Бертраме, вот уж у кого хватало недоброжелателей. Отнять жизнь у него и невесты прямо на помолвке за то, что он расторг чей-то брак, это почти поэтичная месть.

— Вы имеете в виду кого-то конкретного?

— Нет, но он часто получал гневные звонки.

— Вы неплохо осведомлены о его жизни, — снова возник из ниоткуда голос Оби-Вана. На этот раз Крауз только печально улыбнулась, ни капли не растерявшись:

— Он был на многих наших концертах, отмечал с нами в гримерках успех. Да и Нэна от нас не скрывала ничего. Она жаловалась на надоедливых клиентов Бертрама. И злость тех, кого он обставлял.

— Никаких конфликтов в бэнде?

— Мы не ссоримся, у нас общее дело и прекрасное взаимопонимание.

— Это правда, — размашисто кивнул Тумс. — Мы были близки. Так вчера обрадовались, что Нэна передумала уходить.

— А собиралась?

— Последние пару месяцев постоянно говорила, что после свадьбы станет мужу помогать, что свое уже отпела и прочую ерунду. Даже Бертрам ей говорил, что это глупо. И вот вчера, завершая наше выступление, сказала, что не может музыку бросить. Я прослезился. — Тумс отклонился, украдкой проводя ладонью по лицу и обхватывая себя руками. 

— Вчера вечером вы не заметили ничего подозрительного?

— Вечер, как вечер, — снова заговорила Крауз. — Много шампанского, красивые фейерверки. Нэна довольно рано ушла спать, сославшись на мигрень, но знаете… она так всегда делает. Быстро устает от толпы, когда надо общаться, а не петь. Еще и эта ссора… 

— Ссора? — Энакин наклонился к теребящей салфетку Крауз. — Значит, Нэна ссорилась вчера с кем-то? Почему вы не сказали об этом?

— Ну вот сейчас говорю, — дернула та плечом. — Только не кричите. Да. Была перепалка. С этой… бывшей Бертрама. Не помню, как ее… Нэна кричала, эта женщина смеялась. Потом Бертрам вмешался, там уже крики были с двух сторон. Нэна и часа после не просидела, ушла. Доводилось нам выступать на свадьбах и семейных мероприятиях с историями и похуже, но мне так жаль Нэну… ее помолвка, а она… ох.

— Почему вы остались?

— Мы с Фличем приехали вместе на одной машине, много выпили, не стали рисковать и садиться за руль. 

— А между часом и двумя ночи вы… 

— Спали.

— Я вырубился, не дойдя до кровати, представляете? — неловко хрюкнул Тумс, высмаркиваясь в салфетку. — У меня до сих пор привкус ковра во рту.

— А вы, мисс Крауз, дошли до кровати?

— Да, — неприязненно дернула пальцами она.

— Но вы выглядите менее выспавшейся, чем ваш не знающий меры коллега. В кровати спится хуже?

Крауз продолжала изничтожать салфетку, видимо, надеясь, что Энакин пошутил и продолжит расспрашивать о другом. Через пару минут молчания она все же выдавила:

— Я была не одна. 

Тумс закатил глаза.

— Боже, Софи, да скажи ты им. Меня стесняешься? Мы все тут взрослые люди. Да и видел я, как с тобой этот здоровяк заигрывал. Хороший выбор!

Крауз поерзала на стуле.

— И все-таки мне неловко. Я много выпила и… — она наклонилась над столом, шепча: — не помню его имени. Парень из охраны. Темнокожий, высокий. Смеется громко и не очень приятно, но шутит смешно.

Энакин вернул себе блокнот, закрывая его и убирая. 

— А вы ему понравились. Думаю, он вам позвонит еще до вечера. Спасибо, мы закончили. Оби-Ван, идем. 

* * *

Сев в машину, Энакин первым делом набрал Асоку.

— Ты уже доехала?

— Да, подключаюсь. — Энакин расслышал радостную трель и бибиканье компьютера, которыми тот приветствовал Асоку при включении.

— Вызывай Лаудию Рамо в участок, много вопросов.

— Она уже здесь. С Рексом.

— И как она тебе?

— Серьезная женщина. Рекс танцует вокруг нее на кухне, как бедный родственник вокруг богатого дядюшки. 

— То есть тебе она не нравится. Понял. 

— Пф.

— Проверь судебные процессы, в которых участвовал Бертрам Клиффорд за последние пару лет. Ищи особо обиженных и вспыльчивых. Машина с уликами должна скоро прибыть, среди вещей есть его телефон — проверь, что там по входящим звонкам. Поищи совпадения. 

— Ох, эрочка, утро без «сапера», ты же переживешь? — Раздался стук кольца о металл — Асока гладила компьютер. — Говорит, что переживет, но ему нужен кофе с карамельным сиропом из бара на углу и шоколадка из автомата.

— Шоколадка?

— С малиной.

— Принято, Шпилька, — улыбнулся Энакин. Утро не было богато на поводы для улыбок, и мысли о кофе с шоколадом были тем, за что хотелось зацепиться. 

Энакин открыл отданную ему Эйрин папку — заполнено все четко, а особо важное выделено красным маркером. Энакину чертовски везло на коллег в Татуине. 

— Шпилька? — уточнил Оби-Ван, выруливая на шоссе. Энакин придержал папку, чтобы та меньше скакала перед глазами.

— Угу. Ты только заметил?

— Но почему?

— Ты же хороший детектив. Узнай сам.

Оби-Ван вздохнул, выпуская воздух со свистом.

— Когда я слушал с утра прогноз погоды, там не было ничего про повышенную язвительность чужаков.

— А про двойные убийства там было? И как ты до сих пор веришь этим шарлатанам? Эй… Послушай. Юриста Эйрин расколоть не удалось, но я верю в догадки Клиффорда-старшего. А вот по персоналу интереснее. Официанты подтверждают ссору Лаудии Рамо с Нэной и Бертрамом. Что-то в районе десяти вечера. Затем Лаудия уехала, а Бертрам как ни в чем не бывало продолжил праздновать. Какие-то шоу, конкурсы, гости начали расходиться в двенадцать. Никаких других особенных событий не отмечают. Ни они, ни повара выстрелов не слышали.

— Я погулял по коттеджу. Очень мощная звукоизоляция. Нэна могла петь в гостиной, а Бертрам ее бы из кухни не услышал.

— Разбираешься?

— Отчасти.

— Ты полон сюрпризов. Ладно, вернемся к показаниям. Ночью спали все, кроме уборщиков. — Энакин откинул несколько листов. — Этих было двое: на кухне и в зале. С кухни ничего, а вот тот, который занимался залом, сказал, что перед тем, как заступить на смену, а смена у него согласно расписанию начиналась в два ночи, видел фигуру, бегущую мимо бассейна к воротам. Женщина, метр восемьдесят, кудрявая блондинка, пальто с меховым воротом. Угадаешь, кто вчера щеголял в таком и полностью подходит под описание?

На этот раз Оби-Ван был бесшумен, но его плечи поднялись и опустились очень грузно. Энакин закрыл папку, в которой закончились красные пометки, и добавил:

— Боюсь, знакомая Рекса совершила ошибку, обратившись к нам, а не взяв билет на самолет.

— Твоя работа — ловить убийц. Удобно, когда они считают себя умнее прочих и сами попадаются в собственные сети.

— Да. Но я не хочу оказаться тем, кто посадит за решетку дорогого Рексу человека.

— Посмотри на это иначе: ты защитишь Рекса от дружбы с убийцей. Более того, с манипулятором, решившим воспользоваться его доверием.

— Думаешь, от этого легче? 

— Нет, не думаю.

Оби-Ван воспользовался красным светом, чтобы коснуться запястья Энакина. Сжавшиеся в кулак пальцы расслабились.

* * *

— Сейчас… — Рекс вытаскивал из шкафчика коробки с чаями одну за другой, пока не дорвался до задвинутой в угол упаковки порционных сливок. — Вот, держи. 

Он отряхнул руки от налипших пряничных крошек.

— Спасибо, — Лаудия улыбнулась, выливая сливки в кофе и размешивая. Ложка бренчала о чашку громко и хаотично. — Спасибо, что взялся.

— Как я мог тебе отказать? После всего, что ты для меня сделала?

— Это было давно. — Вокруг рта Лаудии прибавилось морщин, но ее зеленые глаза смотрели совсем как раньше. Рексу стоило звонить ей почаще. Или ей ему. Рекс потер локоть. 

— Не обвиняй меня в короткой памяти. Я могу и обидеться.

Лаудия только пожала плечами. 

— Ты всегда любил драматизировать. — Она обрисовала пальцем край чашки. — Как твои коллеги отнеслись к моей просьбе? 

— Они профессионалы. И хотят помочь.

— Тебе. Они хотят помочь тебе. А я могу им доверять?

— Ты должна доверять мне. Думаю, этого достаточно.

Лаудия прикусила губу, задумчиво хмыкнув.

— Ты вырос. 

Рекс проверил пиликнувший телефон.

— Пойдем, познакомлю тебя с командой.

* * *

Рекс пропустил Лаудию в кабинет первой и закрыл за собой дверь, опуская жалюзи на стеклянных перегородках.

Энакин указал даме на свободный стул возле своего стола, за которым уже сидели Оби-Ван и Асока. Лаудия села и первым делом обернулась, чтобы помахать рукой Коди, наблюдавшему со своего поста. Коди сохранил каменное выражение лица, никак не отреагировав на приветствие. Лаудия окинула его не стесняющимся ничего изучающим взглядом. Таким же она одарила и Энакина, складывая затем матово-красные губы в саркастическую усмешку:

— Утро выдалось добрым? — она говорила с едва различимым акцентом, Энакин не мог определить его, но он делал ее голос обволакивающим, смягчая едкость речи.

— Не для всех. — Энакин подвинул к Лаудии открытую папку с прикрепленными фотографиями тел Бертрама Клиффорда и Нэны Дайан. Он планировал отложить это, но раз Лаудия сама задала беседе недружелюбный тон, он терпеть не собирался. 

— Энакин! — Рекс мгновенно оказался рядом и захлопнул папку, но увидеть Лаудия успела. Сглотнула, моргнула и даже пробежалась глазами по текстовым данным слева.

— Не переживай, кажется, мисс Рамо даже интересно. Если хотите, можете ознакомиться.

Она положила руку на папку, но снова моргнула, не открывая ее.

— Сначала я хотела бы познакомиться с вами. И я предпочла бы обращение «Лаудия».

— Меня зовут Энакин Скайуокер, я руковожу следствием. Обоих лейтенантов Камино вы знаете, а это Оби-Ван Кеноби и Асока Тано, наши узкие специалисты. 

— Большая команда. Раньше Рекс не любил такие, но здесь ему комфортно.

Оби-Ван рассмеялся. Лаудия вскинула брови.

— Я чем-то развеселила вас, мистер Кеноби?

— Да. Изрядно. Вы пытаетесь управлять ситуацией прямо с порога. Не стесняетесь вогнать Рекса в краску ради того, чтобы подольститься к нам. И прямо сейчас вы пользуетесь этим диалогом, чтобы подглядывать в материалы дела. 

Лаудия отдернула руку и подняла ее в жесте признания поражения.

— Действительно профессионалы. А у меня ведь годы тренировки на изворотливых детях. Рекса я поймала только с третьего раза, да? Память меня не подводит?

— Да, на последней попытке, — тихо откликнулся Рекс, придвигая свой стул ближе.

— Ладно, мы сейчас окончательно разозлим твое начальство. — Лаудия сложила руки на лежащей на коленях сумке. — Давайте о деле. Вы хотели что-то узнать?

— В каких отношениях вы состояли с Бертрамом Клиффордом?

— Не разочаровывайте меня так быстро, инспектор. Вы уже знаете, что мы были в разводе. Знаете, что вчера вечером у меня был не самый приятный разговор с ним и с его невестой. Я не скрываю.

— По нашим сведениям, — Асока стукнула по экрану планшета и повернула его к Лаудии, — после развода Клиффорд добился запретительного приказа. Вы не могли приближаться к нему. Вас характеризовали как вспыльчивую натуру, способную на агрессию.

— О, ну любого из вас можно охарактеризовать так. Я работала с трудными подростками и военными, как вы думаете, я способна дать отпор, способна быть решительной и жесткой? — Лаудия отбросила назад волосы — идеально выпрямленные вместо вчерашней укладки кудрями. У нее было время и силы заниматься собой. — Но если вы копнете глубже, то узнаете, что Бертрам подал ходатайство об отмене приказа сразу после того, как отстоял в суде свое состояние. Спектакль с приказом был разыгран им для того, чтобы оставить во время развода деньги при себе, не более. У него есть друзья в суде, он мастерски орудует любыми лазейками в законах, мне было нечего противопоставить.

— Вас это злило?

— Нет. Бертрам поздравил меня с отменой приказа, подарив новенькую ауди и завалив мой дом цветами. Бертрам не был зациклен на деньгах, но придерживался строгих принципов. Он должен был выиграть в деле о разводе все, что мог, и должен был сделать это виртуозно. Представляете, какая реклама?

Энакин постучал ручкой по столу. Отношения Бертрама и Лаудии становились для него все более загадочными. Понять он уже не пытался.

— Из-за чего вы поругались с Нэной Дайан?

— Не я с ней, она со мной. Нэна чувствовала во мне угрозу.

— Оправданно?

Лаудия рассмеялась, потряхивая волосами и осаживая готового вклиниться Рекса рукой.

— Ну разумеется! Если бы я захотела вернуть Бертрама, Нэна вылетела бы на обочину через неделю. Ох, ну какие вы все сразу серьезные! Фигурально выражаясь, фигурально — на обочину отношений. Кому нужна техническая победа, если можно одержать полноценную? Но я совершенно не хотела возвращаться к Бертраму. С меня хватило двадцати потраченных на него лет. У меня новая жизнь. Я не собиралась портить Бертраму помолвку, но Нэне я портила настроение одним своим видом. Ну а когда ее все-таки прорвало, Бертрам воспользовался шансом показать себя рыцарем, я его не виню. Так что я оставила голубков и уехала.

— Во сколько вы уехали с праздника?

— Около десяти, может, пол-одиннадцатого. 

— Поехали домой?

— Да, я останавливалась на заправке возле дома, перекресток Мос-Эйсли и Мос-Ила. Платила кредиткой, т ак что… дальше ваша работа. Проверяйте.

— Мос-Эйсли… — Энакин потер подбородок. — Это час езды от коттеджа Клиффорда. Вы заправились, подмигнули батрачащему ночную смену мальчишке, покрутились, чтобы вас запомнили. Допустим, до двенадцати. Уже в час вы могли быть снова в коттедже.

— Зачем бы мне это понадобилось?

Энакин выразительно постучал по все еще закрытой папке.

— Может, за этим?

— Нет. Я не убивала ни Бертрама, ни Нэну.

— И в коттедж не возвращались?

— Нет.

Энакин открыл папку, показывая Лаудии фотографии снова.

— Но вас там видели. 

Лаудия не опускала взгляда на фото, смотря Энакину в глаза.

— Сейчас темные ночи, зрение многих подводит.

— Я могу вызвать свидетеля для опознания по процедуре, но мне лично его показаний хватает. Вы выше многих женщин и у вас приметное пальто.

Лаудия глубоко вдохнула и качнула головой.

— Ну хорошо. Я там была. Я действительно вернулась. Спор был пылким, уходила я в спешке, так что оставила клатч с ключами от дома. Забыла в уборной. Я не хотела никого тревожить, поэтому тихо вошла, забрала клатч и уехала.

— Вы врете, — Оби-Ван озвучил мысль Энакина. Но в его случае это было не субъективным ощущением и не попыткой продавить Лаудию жестким вариантом допроса, это было уверенностью.

— Вот как? Докажите. — Она резко встала. — Я никого не убивала. Хотите делать свою работу — расследуйте дело. Хотите арестовать меня — выдвигайте обвинения, я буду ждать на кухне, мой кофе совсем остыл. Спасибо, Рекс, но дорогу я запомнила. — Она надавила пальцами на его плечо, не давая встать, и, не дожидаясь разрешения, хлопнула дверью.

— Мне вернуть ее? — сухо спросил Коди.

— Нет. Сейчас важнее другое. — Оби-Ван встал и обогнул стол, останавливаясь напротив Рекса. — Рекс, она врет. 

— Не может быть.

— Она насквозь пропитана ложью. Не только нам врет — тебе врет. Когда она смотрела на тебя, лживость становилась даже гуще, более липкой. 

— Допустим. — Сверливший взглядом свои ботинки Рекс вскинул голову, глядя на Энакина: — Но она не убийца. Что у нас по остальным версиям?

Асока кашлянула и спешно застучала пальцем по планшету.

— Нашла два совпадения по обиженным Клиффордовским бюро и звонкам на его телефон. Но у обоих есть алиби. Одно мне подтвердили, второе в проверке.

Энакин принял информацию кивком и посмотрел на Коди.

— Пришла баллистика. Пуля от беретты, но ни одна из тех, что были у охраны, не показала достаточно хорошего совпадения.

— Ни одна? — Оби-Ван нахмурился.

— Что? У тебя сегодня чутье сбоит? — Рекс сплел руки на груди, вздергивая подбородок с вызовом.

— Рекс. Не играй с огнем, Лаудия врет тебе, как проститутка на исповеди. 

Энакин встал, хлопая по столу папкой и обрывая разговор.

— Продолжайте работу. Рекс, разговори Лаудию в позитивном ключе, будет очень кстати, если она припомнит врагов Клиффорда. Дай ей переварить знакомство с нами, минут через двадцать приступай. — Рекс неприязненно дернул щекой, но согласился. — А мы пока наведаемся в «Клиффорд и партнеры» к оставшимся «партнерам».

* * *

Асока увеличила диапазон по датам, а оператор наконец прислал более точные сведения по звонкам, так что теперь перед глазами быстро бежали строчки имен. Несколько новых совпадений упали в отдельный файл, запуская поиск контактов подозреваемых. Бюро Клиффорда отличалось кипучей продуктивностью. 

— Шпилька! — Она даже подпрыгнула на стуле. Энакин умел ходить так же бесшумно, как Оби-Ван, но у того хотя бы была Сила, а Энакин бросал вызов физике, не имея никаких оправданий! Било по самооценке каждый раз. Впрочем, нос уже различил слабый карамельный запах, и Асока смилостивилась.

Энакин поставил перед ней стаканчик. Рядом лег батончик, состоявший процентов на девяносто из сахара и малинового ароматизатора — объедение.

— Думала, вы уже уехали.

— Я не мог оставить тебя без обещанного, — подмигнул он и снова исчез за дверью.

Под стаканчиком обнаружилась записка «Цель: ДНК Лаудии. Условие полной синхронизации: без обнаружений».

Еще и издевается.

* * *

За аренду здания в деловом центре города бюро, наверняка, выкладывало немалые деньги, но безвкусной роскоши, на которую бывают падки элитные адвокаты, тут не нашлось. Строго, минималистично, чисто. На входе прямоугольная стойка со стройной девушкой-консультантом за ней. Незапоминающееся лицо, ноги от ушей и пластиковая улыбка, не изменившаяся даже при виде значка.

— Я провожу вас, сэр. Сюда, сэр. Чай или кофе? Воды? Сюда, сэр, — дроид, не иначе.

Но возле лифта ей пришлось прервать свою программу — дорогу перерезал Лусс. Сейчас он был одет в форменную одежду с логотипом бюро, но заспанное лицо с мешками по-прежнему выдавало бурную ночь — как ни расставались.

— Спасибо, но дальше гостей провожу я. — Он улыбнулся всеми тридцатью двумя и вызвал лифт. 

— Всего хорошего, сэр. Сэр, приятного дня, — девушка раскланялась и испарилась, стуча каблуками так же быстро, как щебетала.

Двери лифта закрылись, и улыбка исчезла с лица Лусса, сменяясь нетерпением.

— Что там с нашими пушками? Скоро мы сможем их забрать?

— Да, эксперты заканчивают оформление. К вечеру можете подъехать и забрать. Вы, как начальник, имеете право забрать все оружие, или пусть каждый приедет сам за своим.

— Ну прекратите уже изводить, инспектор! — Лусс мял ладонью ладонь. — Выяснили чего?

— Тайна следствия.

— Инспектор! Я помочь хочу, что вы так. Если кто из моих, я же выгораживать не стану. Наоборот, тут знаете… кое-что всплыло.

Энакин высоко поднял бровь.

— Не, ну вы скажите, что там с береттами. А я вам… 

— Вы помочь хотите или торговаться?

Лусс посмотрел на стремительно бегущий по этажам индикатор. С громким звуком пошлепал губами, походя на грузную тягловую лошадь, утомленную ношей. И заговорил.

— В общем, на той неделе пропал у нас один пистолет. Такая же беретта. Не чье-то личное, у нас есть запас на всякий случай. На случай, как сегодня. — Он подбоченился. — Мы же без пушек дежурить не можем. Сверка оружия у нас по утрам и двадцать первого утром в запаснике одного пистолета не досчитались. С глушителем и запасным магазином.

— Начальство в курсе?

— Бертрам был. Я перед ним напрямую отчитывался. А теперь не знаю вот… надо сказать бы, но как это теперь скажешь?..

— Припомните, кто в тот день посещал бюро, и я объявлю информацию о пропаже тайной следствия, запретив вам делиться ею даже с начальством.

— Каждый день тут много народу ходит. Я могу весь список за двадцатое достать, но одного посетителя я хорошо помню. ВИП, специально приглашенная Бертрамом. Ох, и ругались же они… 

Оби-Ван прокашлялся, но весь хрип из голоса так и не выкашлял:

— Лаудия Рамо?

— Ага.

— Спасибо за сотрудничество. — Энакин постарался расслабить челюсть, набирая напряженным пальцем номер Коди. — Ваши беретты чисты, стреляли не из них. 

Лусс прижал ладонь к сердцу жестом заядлого бегуна и протяжно выдохнул. Двери лифта открылись.

— Алло! Коди, слушай меня внимательно. Езжай в суд, я позабочусь, чтобы к твоему приезду у них был ордер. Оттуда пулей к Рамо. Обыщи дом и машину. Срочно. — Энакин прижал телефон к груди и мотнул головой на дверь кабинета. — Оби-Ван, начинай без меня.

* * *

Сегодня все сговорились, врастая в телефоны, чтобы игнорировать Оби-Вана. В кабинете его ждала копия Энакина, прижимавшая к уху массивную старомодную трубку. По крайней мере, кивала на кресло для посетителей и поднимала вверх палец, призывая к тишине, эта дама с тугой каштановой косой точно так же. И торопливые деловые интонации один в один. 

— Не сомневайтесь, уход Бертрама Клиффорда никак не отразится на вашем деле. Разумеется. Конечно. 

Надо было забрать у Энакина значок — те имеют волшебное свойство заставлять людей прислушиваться. Обычно. Адвокаты, возможно, обладали иммунитетом. Оби-Ван склонил голову набок, разглядывая полуотвернутое лицо Мадлен Хирс — так было написано на металлической табличке на двери. Ровесница Бертрама, выделяющееся золотое обручальное кольцо, нить жемчуга на припудренной шее, плотный макияж, забивающий морщины, но в естественных тонах — стандартная маска адвоката. Но даже она не перекрывала загнанность, с которой Мадлен смотрела в стену.

— Хорошо, давайте так, в случае негативного исхода вы получите компенсацию. Тридцать процентов. Простите, не могу сейчас говорить, вам будет удобно подъехать завтра? Спасибо. — Стоило Мадлен опустить телефонную трубку, как та зазвонила снова. Мадлен прикрыла глаза и глубоко вдохнула, поднимая ее.

Оби-Ван успел нажать на пластиковый рычаг и оборвать связь, прежде чем Мадлен успела сказать «Алло».

— Простите?.. Что вы себе позволяете? Кто вы вообще, почему вас пустили без… 

— Положите трубку. Не на телефон. Рядом. Выдохните. Мадлен, выдохните. Долгий выдох. Вы не сможете унять истерики всех насмотревшихся телевизора клиентов бюро. Вы и не должны. Почему бы звонками не заняться вашему секретарю?

— Это клиенты Бертрама. ВИП. Не те, кто станут слушать секретаря.

— Значит, послушают короткие гудки. Пусть почувствуют, что у вас достаточно и других важных персон. На многих действует отрезвляюще — перестают требовать сверх меры, зная, что вы не держитесь за них, как за единственный шанс.

Мадлен положила трубку рядом с рукой Оби-Вана.

— Пять минут. У меня есть на вас пять минут.

— Не обижайте себя, вам нужно минут пятнадцать минимум. 

— Я вас слушаю. Вы все еще не ответили ни на один мой вопрос.

— Прекрасная хватка для таких тонких рук. — Оби-Ван легко коснулся пальцев Мадлен. — Зачем отвечать, если вы и так поняли, кто я и почему здесь?

Мадлен развернула руку ладонью вверх, но лишь для того, чтобы постучать по ней пальцами другой руки в требовательном жесте.

— Ваши документы.

Оби-Ван протянул консультантское удостоверение. Мадлен придирчиво осмотрела его и вернула.

— Почему по такому важному делу ко мне приехал консультант, а не детектив?

— Ваш напор обусловлен тем, что вы предпочли бы остаться одна. Вы сдерживаетесь изо всех сил, но вас выдают кончики пальцев — у пачки документов, лежащей перед вами, совсем края истрепались. И от вашего кофе пахнет виски. Если уж такой профессионал, как вы, позволил себе выпить на работе, значит, дело совсем плохо. 

— Мистер Кеноби, — у Мадлен дрогнули губы, — если вы не начнете говорить о деле, я выставлю вас за дверь.

— Как скажете. Там как раз ждет детектив, которого вы так хотели видеть на моем месте. И не просто детектив, а инспектор Корусантского бюро расследований. Странная вы женщина. Я на вашем месте радовался бы, что разговор доверили всего лишь консультанту. Значит, вы вне подозрений.

Мадлен поперхнулась.

— А почему бы мне быть под подозрением?

— После смерти Бертрама Клиффорда контроль над бюро переходит к вам. Весьма распространенный мотив.

— Что? Серьезно? — Мадлен коротко рассмеялась, обхватывая лицо ладонями. — Убить Бертрама? Чтобы… чтобы что? Умереть под свалившейся на меня нагрузкой? Я буду работать без выходных еще месяца три, чтобы все уладить. Я получала столько, что смогла купить себе домик на Набу! Но я туда не попаду еще черт знает сколько, потому что отпуск я себе позволить смогу нескоро. Для этого убивать, да? Прекрасный мотив.

— Вам стало легче?

Мадлен запнулась, отдергивая руки от лица и глядя на них, как на предателей. Потом уронила на стол и сгорбилась.

— Спасибо за заботу, мистер Кеноби, но вы уйдете, а мне еще работать, — плечи опасно дернулись. — Могла бы достать Бертрама, дала бы ему хорошую оплеуху за то, что бросил меня. На нем столько держалось… 

Дверь открылась, и Оби-Ван услышал, как Энакин взмахнул руками, хлопая себя по бедрам.

— Тебя ни с кем нельзя оставлять наедине? Зачем ты довел миссис Хирс до слез?

— Ей полезно выпустить свои эмоции наружу. А мне теперь ясно, что она не убивала Бертрама.

— Она и не была подозреваемой! — рыкнул Энакин. — Прошу простить моего коллегу. Он бывает крайне бестактен. Я инспектор Скайуокер. — Энакин показал значок, но Мадлен даже не обратила внимания. Что и требовалось доказать — иммунитет!

— Ничего, — Мадлен сделала хороший глоток кофе. — Он отчасти прав. — Она достала носовой платок, промакивая кожу под глазами и носом. — Мы с Бертрамом работали вместе с самого начала. Вы не представляете, как важен пол адвоката для большинства разводящихся. Одни больше не доверяют противоположному полу, а другие наоборот требуют адвоката именно противоположного пола, потому что считают, что так будет выгоднее. Выглядит для суда более беспристрастно. Мы хорошо дополняли друг друга в этом вопросе.

Дверь снова открылась, заставляя Оби-Вана и Энакина обернуться. В кабинет вошел молодой человек — лет на пятнадцать моложе Мадлен. Костюм, укладка, идеальная гладкость щек — и даже пудра, скрывающая присущие жгучим брюнетам черные точки еще не пробившейся щетины. Сомнений в профессии у Оби-Вана не было никаких.

Молодой человек быстро пересек комнату и положил перед Мадлен новую папку, ободряюще сжимая ее плечо.

— Джосс, это полиция. Скайуокер и Кеноби. Пришли поговорить о Бертраме.

Молодой человек чинно кивнул и протянул руку.

— Джосс Тиан. Младший партнер. Смерть Бертрама — ужасное событие для всех. Но наше бюро выстоит. — Его рука, еще лежащая на плече Мадлен, снова сжалась.

Энакин сдержанно улыбнулся, принимаясь за дело.

— Не сомневаюсь. Расскажите нам о Клиффорде. Он не получал угроз в последнее время?

Мадлен сложила ладони одна на другую, выравнивая дыхание и возвращаясь к деловому тону:

— Не больше обычного. Мы получаем по паре возмущенных писем в неделю, иногда они бывают жестковаты, но я бы не назвала их реальными угрозами.

— А что насчет врагов на профессиональном поприще? Конкуренты, которым он перешел дорогу?

— Серьезный конкурент у нашего бюро один — контора Грайна. Но Бертрам находил подход ко всем, Тедеус Грайн был даже приглашен на его помолвку.

— И он там был?

— Был, — хмуро ответил за нее Джосс.

— Он вам не нравится? — Энакин спросил так, что Джосс аж раздулся в порыве откровенности. 

— Резкий, самоуверенный… другой на его месте отказался бы или чувствовал себя неуютно, а он явился и рассказывал анекдоты, не забывая подливать дамам шампанское.

— Грайн — профессионал, — смягчила Мадлен. — Но видеть его на помолвке Бертрама было странно. Впрочем, Бертрама часто посещали неординарные идеи, я уже перестала спрашивать.

— Значит, вас двое? Или есть еще партнеры? Кто получает контроль над бизнесом после смерти Клиффорда?

— Партнерами Бертрама были только я и Джосс. Пост Бертрама получаю я. — Мадлен рывком махнула в сторону телефона рукой и так же резко опустила ее назад. — Со всем сопутствующим. Джоссу придется быстро ориентироваться, младшим ему осталось быть недолго.

— Будете переименовываться? — Оби-Ван все же прервал работу Энакина.

— Нет, — хором. Слаженно и уверенно.

Энакин выждал пару секунд, давая Оби-Вану простор, но тот едва уловимо двинул рукой, обозначая, что у него вопросов нет.

— Вы оставались в коттедже Клиффорда на ночь, как и эти люди, — Энакин протянул Мадлен список. — Что скажете о них?

— Ничего особенного. Хорошие работники. Сегодня все по заседаниям в основном. Я могу связаться с ними и попросить подъехать к вам, если это будет приемлемо. 

— Вы окажете нам большую услугу, — когда Энакин улыбался так, сложно было ему не вторить. — И еще кое-что. Вы знаете, зачем к Клиффорду приходила Лаудия Рамо двадцатого числа?

— Нет. — Мадлен удивленно уставилась на Энакина. — Я даже не знала, что она приходила. У меня было заседание двадцатого. Лаудия… Не видела ее тысячу лет! Джосс, ты видел ее?

— Да. Ее вызвал Бертрам, но зачем мне неизвестно. Слышал, что он угрожал ей новым судом.

Энакин с силой потер переносицу, и Оби-Ван попрощался за него, вернув издающую глухие гудки трубку на рычаг. Телефон тут же взорвался новым звонком.

 

* * *

Лаудия предпочитала тратить деньги с умом. Они у нее водились, но не до шика. Жила она в небольшом таунхаусе, но с охраняемой территорией и с удобным расположением. Без картин и дорогих пылесборников, но на стене висели крупная плазма и стерео, на столе был брошен ультрабук из тех, что с претензией — металлический корпус, многоцветная подсветка. Коди подключил к нему выданный Асокой криптомодем, чтобы она смогла подключиться. Экран замерцал, по нему побежали полосы текста — сама просекла, можно не информировать. 

Коди вернулся к обыску. Первичный анализ говорил о том, что Лаудия жила одна, гостей водила редко, но и дома бывала не так часто. Чеки клининговой компании. Доставка продуктов из супермаркета. Занятая женщина. Косметика и белье рассортированы, один набор посуды. Чашек много, но все одинаковые — о таких квартирах говорят «холостяцкая». Сейф здесь было спрятать негде, обыск типичных тайников вроде туалетного бачка результата тоже не дали. А Коди искал тщательно.

Он никогда не любил Лаудию. Уважал, но недолюбливал. Она помогла вырваться Рексу из передряг, удержала его на краю, когда не справлялись ни родители, ни сам Коди. Рекс дурил многих психологов и почти подделал тесты, чтобы снять с себя их наблюдение, но попался. Попался Лаудии. Из школьного консультанта по психологическому комфорту она перешла в армейский штат, оставаясь с ним и там. Рекс изменился. Стал прежним собой. Даже после армии он вернулся тем же мягким человеком, которым был. Он всегда был мягче Коди, и Лаудия нашла это в озлобленном подростке. Вернула. Но приятным человеком от этого не стала.

Коди держал дистанцию всегда, хотя ему приходилось общаться с ней, как и родителям. Он разговаривал, пока дело касалось Рекса. Старался, наступив на горло неприязни, помочь, но любые попытки сблизиться пресекал.

Получается, не зря? Коди не верил в чутье — по крайней мере, в свое. Весь его успех строился на старательной учебе и набитых собственным опытом шишках, не на догадках и уж тем более не на необъяснимых ощущениях. Потому что есть на свете такие, как Кеноби, а есть солдаты Камино. Бессмысленно изображать из себя того, кем не являешься.

И все же с самого утра в желудке ворочалось нечто, что Коди назвал бы очень плохим предчувствием.

Он разблокировал дверь гаража и толкнул ее. Заметил темную фигуру он до того, как успел включить свет, так что, когда его левая рука все же стукнула по выключателю, правая уже направляла пистолет на застывшего над багажником мужчину. 

— Руки вверх! Без фокусов!

Сначала над крышкой багажника показались руки в перчатках — фонарик в одной, девяносто вторая беретта с глушителем в другой. Затем показалась и голова, и Коди давшим петуха голосом воскликнул:

— Рекс?! Твою мать! Что ты… 

— Я объясню. Коди, я все объясню.

Коди втянул воздух сквозь зубы и сквозь зубы же процедил:

— Медленно положи оружие. 

— Коди? Ты что? Я же не стану в тебя стрелять.

Коди перевел ствол с груди брата на ногу.

— Медленно положи оружие. Руки на машину.

* * *

Энакин смотрел на Рекса. Рекс смотрел на свои обкусанные ногти, продолжая крошить их друг об друга, но не поднимая глаз.

Энакин положил на стол пакет с пистолетом и сел, бросив короткий взгляд на зеркало, за которым собрались остальные. Рекс знал, что они там. Не мог не знать, что никто не станет слушать Энакиново «я сам». Все всё знали, все всё понимали, кроме ответа на вопрос «какого дьявола?». Но всем приходилось делать и говорить положенное, потому что на столе в душной допросной черным разделительным знаком лежала девяносто вторая беретта с глушителем, пропавшая двадцатого числа из офиса «Клиффорд и партнеры», и допросный лист.

— Лейтенант Камино, вы узнаете этот пистолет?

— Да, сэр.

— Вас застали с ним возле машины Лаудии Рамо, верно?

— Угу.

— Вы нашли его там или собирались подбросить?

— Нашел. — Рекс прекратил терзать ногти и вцепился в локти.

— Лаудия Рамо попросила вас замести следы?

— Нет, сэр, это была полностью моя инициатива. 

— Пистолет почти заполирован, с него стерты все отпечатки. В лучшем случае это будет расценено как препятствие следствию. В худшем — сообщничество. Вы осознаете всю серьезность своего положения?

— Да, сэр. Я готов нести ответственность, — судя по голосу, Рекс действительно был готов. Не с апломбом, а из чувства вины.

Энакин дернул щекой и стукнул по столу. Рекс вздрогнул.

— А когда без ордера лез на незаконный обыск с очевидной целью не найти, а спрятать — осознавал? Был готов?

— Простите, сэр.

— Да хватит уже. Рекс!

Рекс глянул на Энакина исподлобья. Его брови жалобно приподнялись.

— Прости, Энакин. 

Энакин выразительно посмотрел на беретту.

— Вопрос в том, Рекс, почему ты это сделал? Ты знал, что найдешь? И это ничего не изменило?

— Я не знал, но подозрения были. Кто-то подставляет Лаудию.

— Пока больше всех ее подставляешь ты. Улика испорчена, и все, что нам известно, — пистолет обнаружен в багажнике автомобиля Лаудии. Никаких наводок на человека, пытающегося выставить Лаудию убийцей, у нас нет — они стерты. Если такой человек вообще существует. Я вижу ситуацию иначе: Лаудия подставляет тебя. Я спрошу еще раз, она попросила тебя поехать к ней домой?

— Нет. 

— Ты говорил с ней перед отъездом?

— Да.

Энакин закрыл лицо ладонью и энергично потер лоб.

— Значит, она могла тобой манипулировать.

— Она бы не стала… 

— О, ну конечно! Рекс… — Энакин навис над пистолетом. — Что бы ты сделал, если бы узнал, что Лаудия — убийца, и оружие убийства в ее багажнике неспроста? 

Рекс взгляд выдержал, хоть и побледнел. 

— Я защищаю Лаудию. У меня есть незакрытые долги. — Он сглотнул и добавил: — Я докажу, что она невиновна. 

— Нет, Рекс. Ты уже ничего не будешь доказывать. Ты отстранен от дела. Пока без обвинений, и за это ты будешь должен уже мне. 

— Спасибо. — Рекс опустил голову, избегая смотреть на пистолет. — Мне уехать домой?

— Ты, конечно, имеешь право, но я бы предпочел, чтобы ты был на виду. Ночное дежурство у детектива Эйрин. И не пытайся пробраться к Лаудии, охрана изолятора предупреждена о твоем отстранении.

— Я все понял.

— Хотелось бы верить. 

* * *

Рекс выскользнул из допросной и сбежал к Эйрин прежде, чем в коридор вышли остальные. Коди посмотрел ему вслед, плотно сжав губы. Затем решительно шагнул к лестнице сам.

— Я допрошу ее.

— Эээ, нет. — Энакин остановил Коди, упираясь в грудь обеими ладонями. — Во-первых, всем нам надо выдохнуть. Я не хочу отстранить еще и тебя за превышение полномочий. Во-вторых, нам хватает оснований задержать Рамо на сорок восемь часов, но для обвинения нужно дождаться результата новой баллистики и ДНК-теста. Завтра утром будут результаты, тогда и поговоришь.

* * *

_ Тридцать первое октября, 2015 _

Коди застегнул верхнюю пуговицу на вороте и затянул галстук туже. Обычно он бегал по офису в рубашке, но сегодня надел и пиджак. Ему нужно было ощущать ограничения физически, чтобы напоминать себе о рамках.

Ночь в камере испортила Лаудии макияж и прическу, но ее это не волновало. Смотрела она по-прежнему свысока и держалась уверенно.

— Здравствуйте, Лаудия.

— Рада видеть вас, Коди. 

— Напомню вам, что я не Рекс.

— О… — Лаудия гортанно рассмеялась. — Я прекрасно это знаю. Спутать вас сложнее, чем корусантское лето и хотскую зиму. 

— Перед вами, — Коди положил на стол два листа с печатями, — заключения баллистической и ДНК-экспертиз. Пуля, которой был убит Бертрам Клиффорд, была выпущена именно из обнаруженного в вашей машине пистолета, в котором не хватает ровно двух пуль. А под ногтями Бертрама Клиффорда были обнаружены частички вашей кожи.

— Сколько формальности, Коди. Вы же хотите говорить со мной совершенно другими словами.

— Я полицейский следователь, выдвигающий против вас обвинения в двойном убийстве. И не пытайтесь меня спровоцировать. У вас не выйдет. 

* * *

Энакин хмуро наблюдал за допросом. Выспаться сегодня не вышло, дело не давало ему покоя. Он хотел решить все быстрее, но, чуяло его сердце, Лаудия признаваться не собиралась.

Оби-Ван сунул в руки стаканчик с кофе — не поленился забежать в итальянский кафетерий, так любимый Асокой, и подвинул стул для себя. На его переносице тоже собирались морщины при взгляде на Лаудию.

— Я даже не видела пистолет, о котором вы говорите.

— Зато его видел Рекс. Рекс его нашел, вам не сообщили? Теперь он отстранен.

— А вот это уже очень интересно, — Лаудия подперла подбородок рукой.

Коди скрестил руки на груди, откидываясь на спинку стула.

— Что же вам интересно?

— Ну как вам сказать… Смотрите. — Она указала пальцем на Коди. — Вы считаете, что я, — теперь ее палец указывал на собственную грудь, — использую Рекса. Что я, узнав про обыск, вынудила его поехать и выкрасть принадлежащее мне орудие убийства. То есть, по вашему мнению, Рекс для меня просто очень удобный инструмент. При этом вы пытаетесь надавить на мою совесть тем, что у Рекса неприятности из-за меня. Значит, в глубине души вы прекрасно понимаете, как много Рекс для меня значит.

— Не морочьте мне голову, Лаудия. Если он для вас хоть что-нибудь значит, самое время начать говорить правду.

— Я говорю правду. Я никогда прежде не видела описанный в баллистическом заключении пистолет. Что до частичек кожи, то я могу пояснить, откуда они взялись.

Лаудия отстранилась от стола и потянула вверх кофту, оставаясь перед Коди в одном бюстгальтере. Выражение лица не поменялось ни у нее, ни у него. Энакин сразу разглядел полосы царапин на ее спине со своего ракурса. Лаудия повернулась к Коди, придерживая волосы и давая разглядеть и ему.

— Скажите, Коди, такие следы может оставить драка? Разве что я была голышом, а Бертрам изображал прыгающую по мне в припадке кошку. У нас с Бертрамом был секс. Я уехала около половины одиннадцатого, доехала до дома и вернулась в коттедж Бертрама, как и рассказывала. Но Бертрам застал меня, и слово за слово мы оказались на диване в его кабинете. Разумеется, уходила я тайком. Не хотела, чтобы меня заметила Нэна, было бы невежливо испортить ей настроение.

— Вы трахались с ее женихом на ее помолвке. Это вежливо? Оденьтесь.

Лаудия надела кофту, бережно расправляя ее.

— Не жду, что вы поймете. Миру нужны люди, верящие в любовь, моногамию и верность, без романтиков мир потеряет блеск. Но наши отношения с Бертрамом были куда сложнее. Не любовь. Мы плохо умели разговаривать, нашим общим языком был секс. В ту ночь я попрощалась с ним, пожелала удачи в новом браке. Я увидела, что он достаточно счастлив с Нэной, и поздравила его.

— Прыгая на нем, пока его невеста спала в соседнем крыле?

— Мне не нужно ваше одобрение. Только подтверждение — на мне нет ссадин, говорящих о драке. 

— Допустим. Почему же вы утаили это? Нэна мертва, можно не бояться испортить ей настроение.

— Полиция имеет мерзкую привычку думать, что каждый с удовольствием вывалит им буквально всю свою личную жизнь по щелчку пальцев. Какая разница следствию, пришла я за клатчем или переспала с Бертрамом? Я не убивала ни его, ни Нэну. Пистолет я вижу в первый раз. Это все, что я могу сказать.

Оби-Ван поставил чашку на пол и вихрем вылетел из комнаты. Через миг он оказался перед Лаудией.

— Мне все это надоело. Коди, дай сесть.

Коди уступил место Оби-Вану. Тот перевернул один из листов и быстро набросал на нем какую-то схему, буркнув возмущенно раздувшему ноздри Коди, что эксперты легко выдадут копию.

Лаудия забавлялась происходящим.

— О чем будете спрашивать вы?

— Ни о чем. Помолчите.

Оби-Ван взял руку Лаудии за запястье и встряхиванием заставил расслабить пальцы. Затем принялся водить ими по схеме, держа в паре миллиметров над бумагой. Там, где ее подушечки уже прошлись, он наносил штриховку.

Через несколько минут он бросил ее руку на стол и так же молча вышел, только поманив пальцем Энакина из-за зеркала. Энакин послушно оказался в коридоре.

— Что это?

— Ментальная карта ее дома. Вот здесь, — он ткнул пальцем в самую густую штриховку, — она что-то прячет. Она продолжает врать и найденный у нее пистолет мало ее волнует. Она даже рада, что обыск остановился на этом. Поехали.

* * *

Энакин простукивал стену. Если он удалялся слишком далеко от зоны, Оби-Ван окликал его и возвращал к нужной точке. Под подозрением был телевизор, но он висел на настенном кронштейне, который крепился с глухой стене. Уже были выворочены ящики стоящего под ним комода, сам комод сдвинут, но ничего особенного, кроме оставленной уборщицей полосы пыли, так и не нашлось.

— Не понимаю. — Оби-Ван снова и снова крутил перед глазами карту. — Лаудия хитрая, но в ней нет ни капли Силы, меня она одурачить не могла. Я уверен, что она прячет что-то здесь.

— Может, оно нематериальное? — Энакин взял найденный в комоде пульт и включил телевизор. Вернее, попытался — тот никак не отреагировал, Энакин попробовал снова, но результат остался прежним. Лампочка на пульте мигала, дело было не в батарейках. — Оу. Возможно, все проще. И ты окажешься прав.

Энакин нащупал рычаг, выдвигавший дисковод — они с Оби-Ваном проверили его первым делом, но тот был пуст. Теперь Энакин не стал задвигать его назад, а наоборот потянул наружу. Тот поддался.

Пальцы с трудом пролезли в щель, но этого хватило, чтобы уцепить спрятанные в полости бумаги.

— Бинго! — усмехнулся Энакин, пристраиваясь сбоку от Оби-Вана, чтобы они могли читать вместе. Долго радоваться успеху не получилось.

— Боже. — Энакин интенсивно заморгал, будто от этого могла измениться суть прочитанного. — Мы должны сказать Рексу.

— Нет.

— Что значит «нет»?

— Должны, — поправил себя Оби-Ван, — но я думаю, стоит дать Лаудии шанс сделать это самой. Последний шанс.

Пожалуй, Оби-Ван был прав. Да и если не Лаудия, то Рекс уж точно этот шанс заслужил.

— Алло, Асока? Рекс на месте?

— Угу, отсыпается на диване после ночного. 

— Распорядись, чтобы Лаудию привели в допросную. Когда будет сделано, пусть Рекс позвонит мне.

Энакин и Оби-Ван успели только опечатать дверь и сесть в машину — уже звонил Рекс.

— Привет. Подойди к охране Лаудии и дай им трубку. 

— Ладно, — растерянно пробормотал Рекс. 

После шагов и шуршания прижатого к одежде телефона, из динамика донеслось басовитое:

— Алло, офицер Ваил на связи. 

— О, Ваил, хорошего дня. Это инспектор Скайуокер. Насчет моего приказа — отмена. Пусти Рекса к заключенной. 

— Как скажете.

Телефон снова оказался у Рекса.

— Энакин… я не понимаю, зачем?

— Сейчас ты войдешь внутрь и дашь телефон Лаудии. А дальнейшее зависит от ее решения.

Приглушенное: «Лаудия, привет. Нет, не сейчас, с тобой хочет поговорить Скайуокер».

— Я и так сижу в вашем изоляторе, — выдала Лаудия уже в телефон. — Никуда не сбегу, к чему вдруг спешка? Не хотите меня видеть?

— Дело в том, Лаудия, что мы нашли документы, которые вы прятали, и собираемся приобщить их к делу. То есть, изъясняясь проще, через полчаса мы будем в управлении, и вы прекрасно понимаете, что это значит. 

Лаудия молчала. Когда она заговорила, ее голос звучал иначе, он начал звенеть.

— Очень благородный поступок, инспектор.

— Не жду, что вы оцените в полной мере, но вообще-то да. 

— Я говорю без иронии.

— Положите телефон на стол, включите громкую связь и можете приступать. Или сбросьте звонок, если хотите, чтобы Рекса просветили мы.

Вздох. Шуршание. Изменившееся звучание.

Энакин тоже включил громкую связь, положив телефон на приборную панель.

— Рекс, присядь. Я сейчас расскажу тебе длинную и неприятную историю, но прошу тебя не перебивать. Я должна рассказать ее до конца, потому что, чем бы она не была в начале, в итоге она связана с Бертрамом.

— Конечно. — Стул скребнул ножками по полу.

— Я родом из Джакку, это ты знаешь, как и то, что тридцать лет назад там творился настоящий ад. Джакку всегда была закрытой страной, но во время революции… — тяжелый вздох. — Революция всегда революция. До нее мой старший брат имел разрешение правительства на выезды и успел выписать на свое имя билеты. Один в Хот себе, другой сюда — для меня. Я планировала получить политическое убежище, но когда я увидела, что ждет студентку в статусе беженца… я переиграла все прямо в аэропорту. «Потеряла» документы, изобразила на себе следы побоев, насилия… — раздались шаркающие звуки по столу. Кажется, Рекс пытался взять Лаудию за руку, но та сопротивлялась. — Не надо, Рекс. Еще минут десять, и ты расхочешь меня знать, дослушай сначала. Да и это было тридцать лет назад, мои воспоминания о жуткой сентябрьской ангине намного болезненней. — Лаудия рассмеялась. Нервно, прихватывая воздух между смешками. — Я сделала все, чтобы выглядеть постарше. Сменила одежду на более… престижную. Офисную. Не могу подобрать слова. В общем, мне удалось убедить их, что мне уже двадцать пять, что я перспективный ученый-психолог, которого преследуют по политическим мотивам. Ох, Рекс, знаю, ты считаешь психологов докторами важнее стоматологов, но мое мнение: психологи — шарлатаны. У меня за спиной был семестр общей психологии, которую нам вел дряхлый, забывающий свое имя, мужичок, и опыт. Как смотреть, как говорить. И вот я, двадцатилетняя перепуганная девчонка обвела вокруг пальца прибывших на экспертизу врачей психиатрии. Рассказала им об уникальном исследовании, брошенном мной в Джакку. И знаешь, что было дальше? Мне дали социальное жилье, меня через неделю устроили на кафедру психологии джеонозийского университета, чтобы я могла продолжать. Восстановили документы, пришлось смириться и праздновать тридцатилетие в двадцать пять, но это того стоило. Рекс… ты не мог бы налить мне воды. Спасибо. — Глоток. Стук стаканчика. — Год я провела в университете, набираясь знаний о терминологии, заводя полезные знакомства, а, получив полноценный вид на жительство, перевелась в несуществующий частный институт. Я не могла закончить исследование, которое никогда не начинала, но сделала достаточно полезного на кафедре, чтобы никто и не вспомнил о нем. Мифический частный институт за месяц и приличную сумму дал мне достаточную для работы степень, и я ушла в свободное плавание: была консультирующим психологом в разных штатах, пока не осела в школе. Работа школьного психолога наиболее безопасна — воспитывать детей проще, чем лазать в головы взрослым. А если не справишься, то значит, ребенок безнадежный. Поразительно, но на пластичные детские умы люди машут рукой намного чаще, чем на взрослые закостенелые мозги. То есть, когда мы встретились с тобой, я не имела ни образования психолога, ни соответствующего опыта. У меня не было права находиться на том месте, где я была.

— Понимаю, почему ты молчала. — Рекс говорил сдавленно. — Но это не имеет значения, ведь ты все равно смогла… 

— Я просила не перебивать, Рекс. Это еще не конец истории. Ты мне приглянулся. Я смотрела, как ловко ты водишь за нос наблюдающих за тобой психологов, и узнавала родную душу. Я поймала тебя не потому что хороший психолог, а потому что лгун получше тебя. Начала работу с тобой, а потом… Я не хотела, чтобы ты шел в армию не из альтруистических соображений. Я отговаривала тебя, потому что твое решение пойти в армию повлекло бы за собой некоторые последствия. Мне пришлось бы передать им твое дело, которое я по глупости даже толком не вела по должной форме. У меня не было времени достоверно подделать его, так что, когда ты проявил невиданную раньше настойчивость, я решила пойти ва-банк. Я перевелась в корпус психологической поддержки при армии, чтобы продолжить якобы начатое исследование. Фирменный трюк сработал снова. Исследование касалось тебя, так что я могла не разглашать результаты, ограничившись выпиской с краткой характеристикой. 

Лаудия прервалась. Снова глотки. В тишине слышалось учащенное дыхание Рекса.

— С Бертрамом я познакомилась еще будучи школьным психологом. Он ничего не знал. Мне незачем было открываться. Так что ему я тоже рассказала о необычайно перспективном исследовании. Я даже придумала тему: сравнение психологических портретов растущих в одинаковых условиях близнецов. Почему вы с объектом наблюдения Б, то есть с Коди, разные. У меня была целая подшивка интервью с тобой, с ним, с вашими родителями, я могла болтать об этом часами. Бертрам не хотел, чтобы я работала в армии, так что в какой-то момент, когда ты уже перешел в полицию, предложил спонсировать мою работу. И в этот момент я решила, что… смогу.

— Сможешь закончить выдуманное исследование?

— Да. Заявленная тема и глубина тянули на степень доктора психологических наук. И я могла получить ее честно. Мой бег длиной в жизнь закончился бы. Да, сейчас у меня есть деньги, дом, машина, но я устала продумывать пять ходов наперед и вечно оборачиваться за плечо, пересчитывая пути отступления. Я взяла деньги Бертрама, которые позволили мне купить ваши с Коди медицинские данные, начиная с детства, и оплатить работу молчаливого редактора, который придал моим идеям более научную форму, подчистил наивные косяки в речи, добавил серьезной терминологии. Я защитилась, Рекс. Совсем недавно. Я доктор психологических наук благодаря наблюдению за тобой и Коди. Без вашего разрешения, зато с нелегальным доступом к вашим данным.

Снова ножки стула царапнули пол. Резко на этот раз. Стул упал.

— Постой. Это не все, Рекс… — голос Лаудии задрожал. Он и до этого не был уверенным, словно держался только на скорости потока, а сейчас потерял опору. — Бертрам узнал. Обо всем. Сразу после защиты. И вызвал меня к себе в офис. Двадцатого октября я приехала в «Клиффорд и партнеры» и узнала, что у него есть доказательства. Всего. И того, кем я на самом деле была в Джакку, и того, как получила первую степень, и того, почему сбежала в армию, и, конечно же, того, как я на самом деле получила докторскую степень. — Лаудия шмыгнула носом и судорожно вздохнула, пытаясь удержать контроль над голосом. — Грозился судом, если я не верну деньги. Сумму, на которую он спонсировал мою работу. Я сказала ему, что моей доли, которую он незаконно отобрал у меня при разводе, ему хватит с лихвой на покрытие всего ущерба. Мы страшно поругались. 

— Испугалась разоблачения? — спросил Рекс. Интонаций было не разобрать, он цедил сквозь зубы. 

— Не особенно. Депортация мне не грозила, я уже двадцать лет гражданка США и стала ей до брака с Бертрамом, а срок давности моим махинациям вышел. Не уверена, что у Бертрама получилось бы даже отобрать докторскую степень, честно говоря. Я получала ее не в Корусанте, а в Джеонозисе. Там у него ни знакомств, ни рычагов давления. Но я разозлилась. Потому что… я многое сделала, Рекс. Эти поступки были бесчестными по отношению к тебе, но… — Лаудия снова всхлипнула. — Но мне они стоили многого. Мне было непросто. И не Бертраму меня судить. Хитрый сукин сын вертел законами, как ему выгодно, а подделанными им документами топят огонь под его задницей в аду. Не ему меня судить, не ему. Я прошла через то, что маменькиному сынку, нырнувшему из Райтальской академии прямо в Юридический колледж Корусанта, не снилось в самых страшных кошмарах. Так что я сказала ему закрыть свой рот и засунуть претензии с обратной стороны. И ушла. Я удивилась, получив через пару дней приглашение на помолвку с Нэной. Сильно удивилась и хотела знать, что он задумал. Я приехала, но все никак не могла поговорить с ним. Он был нарасхват и все время окружен толпой народа. Потом подвыпившая Нэна начала ко мне цепляться, все переросло в конфликт, обративший на себя слишком много внимания. Бертрам вступился за нее, незаметно попросив меня уехать и вернуться позже. Я поступила так, как он просил. Вернулась, когда все уже разъехались или спали. Бертрам сказал, что передумал. И отдал мне весь компромат. Потом, — вдох долго задерживавшего дыхание пловца, — был секс. Я была с Бертрамом в час сорок семь, но он не мог умереть в это время, Рекс, просто не мог. Потому что в этот момент он доводил меня до оргазма. В машине я оказалась в два ночи. Я могу допустить расхождение в минутах, но не настолько. Я уехала. А утром мне позвонил Саймон и сказал, что и Бертрам, и Нэна мертвы. Я не знала, что мне делать. 

— Скажи мне теперь, еще раз: ты не убивала их?

— Нет! Рекс! Я не желала зла Нэне, у меня даже есть ее последний альбом на диске, и мне жаль, что она не запишет нового. Бертрам отдал документы мне сам, клянусь. И у нас был секс. Не ссора. Мне незачем было его убивать. 

Рекс наклонился ниже к телефону — его стальной голос звучал громче. 

— Оби-Ван?

Оби-Ван, давно потирающий виски с предельной концентрацией в глазах, опустил веки.

— Пусть повторит.

— Я никого не убивала. Никогда. За всю свою жизнь. — Лаудия уже рыдала. — Я видела достаточно смертей. Я бы не стала. Рекс… пожалуйста.

Оби-Ван открыл глаза, роняя руки на колени.

— Тебе решать, что делать дальше со всем этим, Рекс, но она больше не врет. 

— Спасибо.

Шаги. Снова шаги. Скрип стула. 

— Ты действительно шарлатанка, Лаудия. Умей ты заглядывать в души людям, знала бы, что я не откажу тебе в помощи, даже узнав правду. 

— Что? — голос Лаудии звучал глухо: она или лежала на руках, или закрыла ладонями лицо.

Снова громкий голос Рекса — он говорил прямо в микрофон.

— Я все еще прошу о расследовании убийства Клиффорда и Дайан. Знаю, что отстранен и не могу помочь, но прошу, Энакин, Оби-Ван.

— А куда мы денемся? — огрызнулся Оби-Ван. — Не имеем привычки сажать невинных. Невиновных, вернее. В случае Рамо это точно разные вещи. И да, мисс Рамо, вы должны сказать все, что еще знаете об этом деле. Вы находились с убийцей в коттедже в одно время. Ничего не заметили?

— Я… — она закашлялась, хрустя пластиком одноразового стаканчика. — Нет. Я думала, я одна. Там были еще машины, но ведь кто-то оставался спать… Я только обратила внимание на саксофониста из «Арканиса». Еще на вечеринке. Не думала, что это важно, у меня… у меня нет доказательств. Только догадки.

— Саксофонист? Альт или баритон?

— Я не разбираюсь.

— Длинноволосый?

— Да. Он… то, как он вел себя с Нэной… Понимаю, что больше моим словам, как заключению психолога, вы не поверите, но я уверена, что у них был роман. По тому, как они говорили, смотрели… они были любовниками.

Оби-Ван вопросительно посмотрел на Энакина. Тот со вздохом подал голос впервые за допрос:

— Вы не психолог, но вашей наблюдательности я верю. 

Глухо стукнула дверь, и раздался возглас Асоки:

— Рекс! Они еще у тебя на связи?

— Да.

— Эмн. Ладно. — Кажется, Асоку представшая ее глазам сцена несколько сбила с проложенного маршрута. — Парни, я перелопачивала рабочую почту Клиффорда и… э-э-э… нашла кое-что. 

— Это касается Лаудии? — Энакин даже скрестил пальцы на обеих руках, вызвав нервный смешок Оби-Вана.

— Нет.

— Тогда рассказывай.

— Вроде партнеры Клиффорда говорили, что Тедеус Грайн их основной конкурент?

— Да. 

— Грайн не просто так приехал на помолвку. Они с Клиффордом были в финальной стадии переговоров о переходе конторы Грайна под крыло Клиффорда. Тедеус Грайн стал бы полноценным партнером, как и Мадлен Хирс, а все активы его бюро переходили к «Клиффорд и партнеры». Я проверила — Грайн сейчас у себя в конторе.

— Адрес?

— Мос-Эспа, девять.

— Нам ближе, мы съездим. А вы с Коди наведайтесь к саксофонисту.

— Я не поеду, — тоскливо сообщила Асока.

— Не поедешь? — Энакин кашлянул. — Ты в порядке, не заболела?

— В порядке, но поехать не смогу.

— Ты же хотела больше работы на выездах. Это хорошая возможность.

— Асока, — вклинился Оби-Ван, от возбуждения даже перехвативший телефон, — ты смогла? 

— Да, я изъяла мета-данные из чипов, найденных у Ластера. Сам видел их состояние, так что это уже чудо, но информация битая, мне придется повозиться, чтобы восстановить ее.

— Отлично, продолжай в том же духе!

— Угу, всег… 

Оби-Ван сбросил звонок прежде, чем Асока успела закончить, и повернулся к Энакину.

— Мос-Эспа, девять, чего ты ждешь? Едем!

— Едем. — Энакин тронулся. — Чипы?

Оби-Ван покрутил телефон Энакина в руке и бесцеремонным, почти интимным жестом, запихнул его в карман Энакина. 

— В лесном убежище Ластера был подвал. При обыске там нашли ключ от… м… назову это ячейкой в банке. В Шили есть такое местечко — коренные жители перенимают технологии и методы у остальной цивилизации, но медленно и причудливо. Банка с кредитами и вкладами у них, конечно, быть не может, они между собой почти на натуральном обмене живут, но у них есть хранилище ценностей, которым заведуют немые шаманы. Ластер купил себе место в этом хранилище. Асока позавчера ездила выяснять именно это. И смогла добиться доступа туда. В своей ячейке Ластер хранил горелые чипы. Асока должна была восстанавливать их, но случилось дело Клиффорда и Дайан. Так что может работать только урывками.

— А почему я об этом узнаю только сейчас?

— Не хотел отвлекать тебя от дела, да и… знаешь, ты весь из себя такой шикарно умный. Мне уже хотелось похвастаться результатом, а не домыслами. Чтобы эффектно. Как в начале нашего знакомства.

— Против меня лесть тоже работает паршиво.

— Значит, мне придется достать твой электрический кнут.

Энакин рассмеялся, но оборвал себя достаточно быстро, снова становясь серьезным:

— Ты думаешь о чем-то более личном. Ты всегда становишься скрытен, когда дело начинает касаться не просто Мола, а именно тебя. Что по-твоему записано на этих чипах?

— Значит, так. Ты за моей спиной заключаешь договоренности с Мейсом Винду, а я с Асокой. Кажется, мы квиты. 

Энакин недовольно мотнул головой, но возразить ему было нечего.

* * *

Флич Тумс без особых сложностей обнаружился в репетиционном зале, арендуемым «Арканисом». Репетировал он вдвоем с пианисткой и по первой просьбе прошел с Коди в уединенную гримерку.

— Как продвигается дело?

— Не могу раскрывать детали.

— Значит, еще не нашли, — Тумс скривился. — Запутанное дело, да? Не виню вас, ребята, но так уже хочется узнать, кто это сделал.

— У вас нет никаких предположений?

— Нет. Серьезно… Нэна была… классной. Просто классной. Кому понадобилась ее смерть? Софи настаивает, что на них работа Бертрама беду накликала, но… Сомнительно.

— Почему?

— Я профан в делах мести, но на месте обозлившегося убил бы одного Бертрама. На него же злюсь. Ну, или, будь я сумасшедшим, одну Нэну, чтобы Бертрам мучался. А двоих… какой смысл вообще?

— Знаете, обычно люди при полиции таких разговоров не ведут.

— Боятся, что на них повесят убийство? Хах, смешные. — Тумс присел на гримерный стол и протянул Коди миску с арахисом. — Хотите орешков?

— Спасибо, нет. Мистер Тумс, немногие из гостей остались на ночь. Один из них вы. Так и не припомнили ничего подозрительного?

— Неа.

— Выстрелы?

— Да я спал как убитый. Перебрал. Адски перебрал, если честно.

— Вы скрыли от следствия, что у вас с Нэной был роман.

Тумс ни капли не удивился. Наоборот — пожал плечами, почесав за ухом.

— Скрыл? Да? Значит, просто не спросили. Я мутно помню утро и разговоры, похмелье, ух. Был у нас роман, да. Я восхищался Нэной. Роскошная женщина. И она снизошла до меня.

— Ваш роман продолжался до ее смерти? 

— Нет. Когда Нэна только встретила Бертрама, мы еще спали, но чем чаще он стал бывать с ней, тем реже она бывала со мной. А потом мы расстались. Окончательно договорились остаться друзьями перед их помолвкой, хотя уже месяца три это так и было.

— Вы злились?

— Что? Да вы смеетесь! — Тумс сам засмеялся, мотая запрокинутой головой. — Вы видели труп Нэны, это ваше первое впечатление, понимаю-понимаю, но вы не посмотрели записи ее концертов? Она же богиня! Да за ночь с такой женщиной можно полжизни отдать, а мы встречались несколько лет. Я везунчик! Нэна многому научила меня, но мы оба знали, что это закончится. Она искала того, кто обеспечит ей достойную старость, а я хочу детей, но не сейчас, а лет через пять. Я легко схожусь с женщинами… вот скажем, на вечеринке чуть было не завел роман с адвокатом из подчиненных Бертрама. Поспешил напиться до непристойности, как узнал, кем дамочка работает. Бертрам — мировой мужик, но я не такой рисковый человек, как Нэна. Роман с бракоразводным адвокатом не для меня. Хотя, может, я зря так. Провел бы хоть ночь не с ковром, а с пользой, как Софи. За ней как увился этот темнокожий бугай, так она и принялась флиртовать напропалую, сразу после первого раунда фуршета. Хотя я же знаю, каких Софи любит. Тощих, высоченных, скуластых. Лучше пианистов. Сами понимаете — не тот случай. Но она отметила помолвку подруги на славу, а я только все тело отлежал.

Коди отлистал блокнот до списка, из которого уверенно вычеркнул имя Флича Тумса.

— Спасибо за сотрудничество, мистер Тумс.

* * *

Тедеус Грайн был противоположностью Клиффорда. В его конторе коридоры были увешаны золотыми рамами с подделками под альдераанских мастеров, а черные диваны скрипели натуральной кожей. Гендерную направленность здесь демонстрировали с порога, клиентов приветствовали сразу двое встречающих. Напомаженный мальчик и грудастая девочка. К кому лежит сердце — к тому и иди за стойку футуристически выгнутой формы, но с позолотой.

Оби-Ван выдал только тяжелое «пф» при виде всего этого. Энакин сдержал эмоции, он такое видел частенько — губернатор Корусанта, Шив Палпатин, обладал точно такой же падкостью на плохо сочетающиеся элементы роскоши. Ими он заставлял украшать и головной офис КБР. Все, чтобы показать, что у Корусантского бюро расследований есть сила. По мнению Энакина, о силе намного лучше бы говорил минимализм и висящая на стенах статистика раскрываемости, цифры из успешных отчетов, но кто бы его мнение слушал.

Впрочем, сам Грайн оказался человеком со вкусом. Часы без позолоты, выдержанный в едином стиле костюм с дорогим, но однотонным галстуком. Только золотая перьевая ручка в держателе на столе, но Энакин был уверен — это для клиентов. Для себя Грайн наверняка таскал во внутреннем кармане простую качественную ручку.

— Чем я привлек внимание полиции? Наша контора не занимается уголовными делами. Только делами сердечными, если позволите так выразиться.

— Мы здесь из-за Бертрама Клиффорда.

— О, хм. Да, этого следовало ожидать. Не видел ничего подозрительного на вечере, свидетель из меня никудышный. — Грайн с улыбкой обогнул Оби-Вана и Энакина и закрыл дверь. — Садитесь, — добавил он тише и приложил палец к губам, прося о том же гостей.

— Нам стало известно, — Энакин перешел на шепот, — что вы вели с Клиффордом переговоры о переходе под его начальство.

— Да. 

— Вы его основной конкурент. С чего решили пойти на это?

Грайн развел руки в стороны:

— Мне прибыль важнее статуса. Клиффорд предложил крайне выгодные условия партнерства. А совокупной мощи нам бы хватило, чтобы возглавить рынок.

— Монополия?

— В другой ситуации я бы отрицал, — Грайн усмехнулся, намекающе приподнимая широкую бровь, — но теперь могу спокойно сказать — да. Сделка все равно сорвана его смертью.

— Партнеры Клиффорда не были в курсе сделки?

— Нет. Клиффорд держал наши переговоры в тайне. Как и я. Нашлось бы много желающих остановить нас. Уши есть даже у стен, а более мелкие конторы, для которых наше объединение значит крах, сделали бы что угодно, чтобы сорвать сделку.

— Клиффорда мог убить кто-то из адвокатского мира?

Грайн широко кивнул, почти касаясь подбородком груди, а следом щелкнул языком.

— Могли и многие. Но тогда его тело обнаружили бы на свалке Каркуна. Впрочем, это же свалка Каркуна, так что нет — его тело не обнаружили бы вообще. И никто не стал бы привлекать лишнего внимания, убивая его невесту, да еще и на помолвке.

— А партнеры Клиффорда как бы отнеслись к объединению?

— Название осталось бы «Клиффорд и партнеры», все остались бы при своих долях. Тут такое дело… Клиффорд заподозрил, что не со всеми его деньгами все чисто. Нанял частного детектива. Когда мы с Клиффордом друг друга поняли и начали всерьез обсуждать возможность объединения, он сказал, что кто-то подворовывает в «Клиффорд и партнеры». Так что я бы не потеснил никого, а просто заменил дурного сотрудника.

— Вы должны были стать его партнером. Значит, воровал кто-то из начальства?

— Полагаю, что да. 

— У вас есть имя детектива?

— Разумеется, нет. Сомневаюсь, что вы его найдете — Клиффорд был спецом по тому, как что-нибудь скрыть, а свое расследование он держал в полной тайне. Сомневаюсь, что даже по финансам отследите, но чем черт не шутит, попробуйте.

— Но вам о детективе он рассказал.

— Да, чтобы склонить меня к сделке. Ему пришлось.

— И вы никому не проболтались?

— Я не дурак пилить сук, на котором сижу. Мне эта сделка была нужнее, чем Клиффорду. Я хороший адвокат, но не лучший управленец. Это же останется между нами? Тайна следствия?

— Да, мы неплохо храним секреты, — Энакин хлопнул ресницами и изобразил, как застегивает свой рот словно молнию.

— Я был бы рад блистать в суде, получать доход с прибыли компании, но не заниматься всем связанным геморроем. Так что… это был бы подарок. Но не сложилось. 

* * *

В кабинет заглянула секретарь Биллаба. На ней был надет парик и египетское украшение. Один глаз уже был накрашен под Нефертити. 

— Мы можем задержать начало на часок.

Энакин мотнул головой.

— Спасибо за заботу, но боюсь, часок нас не спасет.

Он как раз закончил расписывать доску и отступил на шаг, давая рассевшейся в круг команде разглядеть.

— Жаль. Ну… присоединяйтесь, как освободитесь. 

— Разумеется, — без особой веры на такой исход откликнулся Энакин. Когда дверь закрылась, отсекая их кабинет угрюмых вампов от веселящегося мира, Энакин обвел рукой доску: — Итак, что нам известно: Бертрам Клиффорд собирается играть свадьбу с Нэной Дайан. Та разыгрывает карту «я уйду из группы», но заручившись одобрением жениха, чтобы тот не смел ее упрекнуть в будущем, решает остаться. Вместе с тем Клиффорд начинает копаться в своих финансах и узнает, что среди адвокатов «Клиффорд и партнеры» есть нечистый на руку. Между делом узнает он все и о Лаудии Рамо. 

— Представляю, как весело было копаться детективу в этом, — пробормотала Асока, слушающая вполуха и не отрывающая взгляда от своего планшета. На возмущенное пыхтение Рекса она ответила: — Ну а что? Представляешь, сколько всего. Частники же обычно часами сидят в машине, жуя жареную кукурузу в ожидании, пока чья-нибудь жена явится к любовнику, а тут целый клад. Можно карьеру сделать. Или книгу написать. Достойную экранизации. Прости, Энакин, — оборвала она свой вдохновенный поток. — Продолжай.

— Клиффорд решает, что переманить Тедеуса Грайна — лучший выход в этом случае. Убийство двух зайцев. Итого: у нас есть целый ряд людей, имевших зуб на Бертрама Клиффорда. — Энакин постучал маркером по левой колонке на доске. Там красовались даже жгущие глаза общие и бесполезные строчки «разгневанный судом» и «мелкий конкурент». — И несколько лиц, вроде бы обладающих мотивом для убийства Нэны. Старшему Клиффорду она не нравилась, но он не похож на убийцу. Коллеги по бэнду… Натяжка. Единственный мотив, который мог бы заставить убить обоих — ревность. Если мы исключаем Лаудию и саксофониста Тумса, а мы его исключаем?

Коди кивнул.

— Исключаем. То есть у нас нет человека, способного совершить двойное убийство. Подозреваемых с десяток, но только Лаудия и Тумс… ладно. Исключили. Зеленым я подписал тех, кто точно был в коттедже во время убийства: охрана, кейтеринг, Флич Тумс, София Крауз, Лаудия Рамо, партнеры Клиффорда.

— Я думаю, — Оби-Ван отнял руку от бороды, перекладывая ее на колено закинутой на другую ноги, — что убийца заметил Лаудию, как и уборщик, и позже подкинул ей пистолет. Он уже знал, кого подставлять. 

— Получить этот пистолет в бюро могли охранники, Мадлен Хирс, Джосс Тиан и другие адвокаты из бюро Клиффорда. И у кого-то из них есть мотив, скорее всего… — Энакин подчеркнул имена Хирс и Тиана, — … у кого-то из партнеров. Но у них нет даже повода для убийства Нэны. Она не могла стать случайным свидетелем расправы над Клиффордом, ее убили в собственной ванне. Выстрел совершенно точно был произведен там, на стене есть след. Еще у нас есть неувязка со временем. Если мы принимаем на веру показания Лаудии, убийство было совершено позже.

Рекс неловко поднял руку. Энакин махнул:

— Давай уже, говори.

— Если Оби-Ван прав, и убийца видел убегающую Лаудию, то перевести сломанные часы назад было логично. Тело не нашли бы раньше утра, установить время смерти с точностью до пятнадцати минут нельзя, а так время указывало на Лаудию.

— Да. — Энакин постучал маркером по доске. — Это объясняет и то, что никто не слышал выстрела. Хотя бы заприметивший Лаудию уборщик должен был услышать, но в два часа он принялся за уборку. Глушитель, звукоизоляция коттеджа, пылесос в руках — этого более чем достаточно. Похоже, мы имеем дело с расчетливым запланированным убийством. 

— Мне не дает покоя другое. — Оби-Ван поджал нижнюю губу, прикусывая ее до белизны. — Мне не понравился пистолет Лусса. Из этого оружия совсем недавно совершили убийство. Я чувствовал это.

— Но баллистика… — начал было Коди, но Энакин так звучно шлепнул себя по лбу, что тот запнулся.

— Ну конечно! Потому что из пистолета Лусса убили Нэну Дайан. Пуля была деформирована, мы не могли провести точный анализ и просто списали все на одно и то же орудие убийства в обоих случаях.

— О-о-о, — возбужденно протянул Оби-Ван, завороженно поднимаясь со стула. — То есть… 

— Ты понял, да? — Энакин снова открыл маркер, с трудом насаживая крышечку на другой конец. Та все равно слетела и упала на пол.

— Очевидно. Гениально. 

— Они о чем? — звучным шепотом поинтересовался Коди. — Может, мы тут лишние?

— Просто подожди, пока им понадобится кого-нибудь допросить. Они придут к тебе. Мы с эрочкой-душечкой так и живем моментами нашей технической гениальности. А пока пусть развлекаются. — Асока шутила, но пальцы ее вцепились в планшет слишком сильно, да и взгляд она в него больше не утыкала, пристально следя за Энакином и Оби-Ваном.

Энакин протер рукавом верхнюю часть доски и лихорадочно начертил временную шкалу.

— У нас нет мотива для двойного убийства, потому что убийств было два. В районе десяти Лаудия повздорила с хозяевами вечеринки. Пол-одиннадцатого, — Энакин сделал отметку, — Лаудия уезжает, а Нэна Дайан уходит к себе. Одиннадцать, — новая пометка, — начинается шоу фейерверков. Из пистолета Лусса убивают Нэну. Глушителя нет, но кого это волнует, если прямо с территории коттеджа запускают салют? Час ночи — возвращается Лаудия. Они с Клиффордом общаются почти до двух, но она уходит, попадается на глаза уборщику и убийце. Два часа ночи — уборщик включает пылесос, убийца оказывается в кабинете Клиффорда с береттой той же серии, но другой. И с глушителем. Нам нужен не один подозреваемый, а двое.

Энакин бросил маркер на полочку под доской, выдыхая.

— У нас все еще паршиво с доказательствами против кого угодно кроме Лаудии. — Коди смог уложить в своей голове все очень быстро. От каменности его лица даже зубы сводило. Энакин рассчитывал на хоть какое-то восхищение. Ну так. Капельку. Впрочем, глаза Коди все еще скользили по временной шкале, а подбородок неверяще качался. Энакину этого было достаточно.

Ну и откровенного восторга Оби-Вана, конечно. Это окупало многое.

— Надо копать. Как-то выйти на детектива, с которым сотрудничал Клиффорд.

— Мы можем решить все проще и быстрее. — Оби-Ван уперся рукой в бок, отведя полу пиджака и задумчиво закусив костяшку другой руки.

— И как?

— Сгустим краски. Спровоцируем убийц. Сделаем то, что собирались сделать Бертрам и Нэна. Доведем до крайности.

— Как?

— Соберем всех, скажем, что у нас есть последние версии завещаний убитых и что в них есть чрезвычайно важная информация. Убийцы явятся. Хотя бы в случае с Бертрамом, там точно замешан рабочий интерес. Но, думаю, и с Нэной разберемся.

— Юрист Бертрама не пойдет на это. Он и так разговаривает сквозь завесу профессионализма.

— А зачем он нам? Еще никто, кроме Лаудии, не видел Асоку. Она одолжит костюмчик с юбкой подлиннее у Депы, та все равно уже танцует в египетском наряде. Достаточно серый офисный стиль для юриста, прибавит возраста и веса. Волосы под шляпу — идеально. Собирайте всех. — Оби-Ван мерил быстрыми шагами кабинет. — И это должно быть срочно, чтобы они почувствовали остроту момента. Дайте им несколько часов, чтобы все организовать и добраться… Ну скажем в полночь в коттедже Клиффорда. 

Все ждали решения Энакина. Душа жаждала хотя бы призрака развлечения этой ночью, так что он махнул разрешающе рукой. 

— Обзванивайте всех.

Асока парой свайпов по экрану разослала списки Рексу и Коди, а сама поманила пальцем Энакина и Оби-Вана к своему компьютеру.

— Пока мальчики обзванивают, у нас же есть пара минут?

— Предположим. Рад, что хотя бы ты решила, что я должен иметь отношение к расследованию дела Мола.

Асока покраснела вся — до пробора между порядком разболтавшимися пучками волос.

— Я… столько работы… 

— О, Асока, милая, это его месть. Теперь он пытается уколоть меня за твой счет.

— Я все понимаю, — закатила она глаза. — Но лучше бы вам наладить прямое соединение.

— Это не так весело, Шпилька. — Энакин похлопал Асоку по плечу, заодно извиняясь за свой выпад — Оби-Ван дурно на него влияет. — Давай, что ты нарыла?

— Чипы, которые хранил Ластер стояли в камерах, закупленных охранным агентством «Банта». Ну то, где он и работал. Конкретно эти стояли в торговом центре «Татуин Плаза», сгоревшем в феврале две тысячи тринадцатого года.

Оби-Ван покачнулся, хватаясь за спинку стула Асоки. Энакин машинально подхватил его под локоть, не давая опрокинуть крошечную Асоку, хотя та уже успела с писком вцепиться в стол.

— Эта та информация, за которую меня убьют? — попыталась она разрядить обстановку.

— Нет, что ты, — улыбнулся Оби-Ван, все еще выглядящий так, словно его стукнули мешком по голове. Постепенно в его глаза возвращалась ясность. Вместе с наворачивающимися слезами. Он отвернулся.

Название «Татуин Плаза» звучало очень знакомо. Энакин точно слышал его раньше.

— Я слышал об этом центре. Он ведь сгорел дотла.

— Да. В ничто. Удивляюсь, как Ластер смог откопать среди гари камеры. Но он знал, где искать. 

— Даже у нас по новостям крутили про этот пожар. Несмотря на такую мощь, никто не пострадал. 

Асока закивала энергичней.

— Вывихи, отравления угарным газом, но без смертей. 

— Идеальная эвакуация. Уникальный случай. Люди выходили слаженно, без малейшего признака паники, не было эффекта толпы, и смогли спастись все. — Энакин все понял еще на первой фразе, но мозг не успел остановить рвущиеся наружу слова. — Минут сорок занимает такое. Больше сотни людей в торговом центре. Так все это началось, да?

Оби-Ван нервно дернул плечом, и Энакин сместил руку, успокаивающе массируя.

— Да. Я там был. Началось из фудкорта и распространялось молниеносно. Я понимал, что иначе многие умрут. Хотя я не думал в тот момент. Ни о чем не думал. Это инстинкты. Я не рассчитал свои силы. Две недели в бреду, Энакин! Папа… Квай-Гон от моей постели не отходил. Я еле выкарабкался, и еще месяц прикосновения к Силе отдавались нестерпимой болью. Я всему тренировался заново. Полгода восстановления, год — до прежнего уровня. Мы смогли обставить все так, будто я сильно отравился угарным газом. Я потерял сознание около выхода, меня вынесли последние выходившие люди, так что выглядело похоже. Но Кровавый Мол заподозрил, что это было не чудесным влиянием просветительских роликов о пожарной безопасности. Он догадался, что за этим стоит кто-то… способный на такое. Я никак не мог понять, откуда он узнал, что я? Камеры сгорели — не найдешь лица. Я ничего купить не успел, никаких транзакций… как? А он, получается, просто нашел, у кого купить эту информацию. Он решил, что я… стою, — Оби-Ван выплюнул это слово, — того, чтобы заплатить маленьким пятном на своей репутации маньяка. Я заподозрил неладное, когда Мелинда Хартц сказала, что слышала мое имя раньше. Я старался не светить Силу. По крайней мере, ее мощь, от простых фокусов мало кто сможет удержаться, будучи подростком. Но Мелинда сказала «талантливый экстрасенс». Она слышала мое имя раньше. От мужа, потому что тот знал.

Оби-Ван сжал кулаки. 

— Я все-таки дура, — заключила Асока тихо. 

— Нет, перестань. Когда Кеноби хочет, чтобы кто-то чего-то не знал, ему трудно противостоять. Да и у вас хватало других забот.

Энакин выразительно надавил на мышцу под затылком Оби-Вана, и тот отмер.

— Спасибо… Шпилька. Расскажешь Камино сама? Я… не хочу снова… 

— Конечно. 

Оби-Ван улыбнулся, накрывая своей ладонью узкую и напряженную ладонь Асоки. Другой рукой он сжал пальцы Энакина на своем плече.

— Вернемся к этому позже. Сейчас Клиффорд и Дайан.

Энакин усмехнулся.

— Если захочешь возвращаться. 

— Боюсь, меня не спросят, Эни.

— «Эни»? — Энакин вскинул бровь. Асока не отстала.

— Ну раз Асока — Шпилька, у тебя тоже должно быть миленькое прозвище.

Энакин обхватил себя руками, отклоняясь и дергая с вызовом губой.

— Как скажешь, мистер Блокнот.

Оби-Ван хмыкнул, вытирая глаза большим пальцем.

— И как давно?

— С первого дня.

— Звучит занудно… 

— С чего бы?

* * *

Энакин стукнул по гарнитуре, когда все приглашенные прошли мимо огромной кадки с фикусом, за которой он стоял.

— Все готово?

— На месте, — откликнулся Коди.

— На месте, — сообщил Рекс.

Камино перекрыли оба выезда, можно было начинать. Энакин многое бы отдал, чтобы посмотреть на Асоку в деле. Она натянула на себя одежду Биллабы и утащенную у Эйрин шляпу — та изображала викторианскую вампирку, так что достаточно было ободрать вуаль с пауками, и из Асоки получилась очень важная мадам. Толстый слой неподходящего по тону макияжа добавил ей с десяток лет, как и потрясающе презрительное выражение на лице. Если сможет удержать, то заслужит целую коробку малиновых шоколадок, не меньше. 

Но все, что полагалось Энакину, это плохенький обзор в щель между створами двери и передатчики Асоки и Оби-Вана. Тот сопровождал Асоку в качестве представителя закона. Энакин бы предпочел пойти сам, но театральщина лучше давалась Оби-Вану, так что пришлось смириться со своей ролью фикуса.

— Господа, дамы, — как раз начал ведущий сегодняшнего ночного шоу. — Спасибо, что смогли уделить нам время. В ходе расследования мы столкнулись с некоторыми странностями. Надеюсь, вы сможете их разрешить. Перед вами юрист Нэны Дайан, Асока Тано. Перед помолвкой Бертрам Клиффорд так же обратился к ней для составления нового завещания.

По комнате пронесся гул. По той половине, где сидели знакомые Клиффорда в основном.

— Вас это удивляет, понимаю, но последнее время Бертрам мало кому доверял и решил сменить юриста.

— Неужели? — подал голос Саймон Клиффорд. — Зачем же тогда мистер Монтгомерри приезжал к нему утром тридцатого?

— Бертрам собирался сообщить ему, что его старое завещание более недействительно и что он перестает пользоваться услугами мистера Монтгомерри, — легко отозвался Оби-Ван. Энакина одновременно завораживало и пугало то, с каким творческим горением Оби-Ван врал. — Прошу понять, встреча эта не совсем официальна. Вы должны узнать все только на официальном чтении, но убийца еще на свободе, так что мисс Тано согласилась помочь следствию. Думаю, никто не будет против, ведь так мы сможем поймать преступника еще до похорон. Это лучшее, чем мы и вы вместе с нами можете почтить память Клиффорда и Дайан. Теперь, мисс Тано… прошу.

Асока прокашлялась и заговорила голосом ниже обычного:

— Я буду краткой, не хочу никого задерживать и передам основную суть документов. — Шелест бумаги. — Нэна Дайан распорядилась, чтобы после ее смерти, ее деньги, а также драгоценности унаследовал муж. Следствие установило, что мисс Дайан умерла первой, значит, ее завещание вступает в силу первым, и все материальные блага перейдут в соответствующих долях к наследникам Бертрама Клиффорда. Права на брэнд «Арканис», как и руководство группой переходят к Тиле Мердж.

— Простите что? — София Крауз. Громко. — К Тиле Мердж?

— Да, — ровно повторила Асока, делая вид, что подумала, будто Крауз не расслышала. — Тила Мердж, пианистка группы «Арканис».

— Да ее даже нет здесь! 

— Тише, Софи, — попытался осадить ее Тумс.

— Тише? Ты слышал вообще? Сучке Мердж!

— Не говори о ней так.

— Мы основали группу! Мы с Дайан! А она передает все не мне, даже не тебе, это я бы еще поняла, а пианистке, появившейся меньше года назад?

— Прошу тишины, — Оби-Ван не поднимал голоса, но тот прокатился по залу, заставляя замолчать и Крауз, и поднимавшийся рой шепотков. — Мисс Тано, продолжайте.

— Состояние Бертрама Клиффорда будет передано в равных долях его брату, Саймону Клиффорду, — тот горько вздохнул, — Лаудии Рамо, — Оби-Ван настоял на ее включении в список, хотя отпустить из участка главную подозреваемую они и не могли, но Оби-Ван считал, что даже ее имя будет дразнить убийцу. Они разработали несколько теорий с разными подозреваемыми и несколько соответствующих сценариев действа. — и Нэне Дайан. К сожалению, на момент смерти Бертрама Клиффорда, Нэна Дайан была мертва, так что согласно пункту семнадцать данного завещания, ее доля будет передана на благотворительность, так же Бертрам Клиффорд настоял, чтобы в завещание включили его последнюю волю. Он начал важное дело, которое боялся не успеть окончить, и я предложила ему подстраховаться. Итак. Бертрам Клиффорд настоятельно рекомендует своему деловому партнеру Мадлен Хирс безотлагательно уволить Джосса Тиана и нанять на его место Тедеуса Грайна. Все предварительные переговоры с мистером Грайном были проведены, сделка согласована, у меня есть подписанная обоими бумага об условиях. Сделка не считается оконченной, но эти бумаги должны послужить базой для вас, миссис Хирс.

— Какая-то глупость, — фыркнул Тиан. — Я уверен, что это завещание не имеет юридической силы. Он не мог так быстро его составить. Я оспорю.

— Вы не обязаны его оспаривать, воля усопшего в данном случае не является непреложным указанием, — монотонно бубнила Асока. — Решение останется за миссис Хирс.

Мадлен Хирс молчала. От нее ждали реакции. Она повернулась вправо — где-то там сидел Грайн.

— Тедеус, это правда? Бертрам вел с тобой переговоры?

— Да. Я думал, это только между нами, но даже рад, что он подстраховался и отдал бумаги юристу.

Она повернулась в другую сторону — на этот раз к Тиану.

— У Бертрама были причины уволить тебя?

— Нет, что ты! Какая вообще глупость. — Тиан вскочил с места. — Я хочу видеть вашу лицензию, госпожа «юрист», вы мне не нравитесь. Я подам в суд. За клевету. Мы… — он замахал руками, тыча пальцем в половину, где сидели знакомые Дайан. — Вот с ней. Мисс, вы же понимаете меня? Я вам обещаю, мы добьемся аннулирования.

Тиан быстро подошел к Крауз и вздернул ее на ноги, энергично тряся ее руку.

— Вы согласны, да?

— Мистер Тиан, — прервал его Оби-Ван. — А в чем клевета?

Тиан непонимающе молчал. Оби-Ван пояснил:

— В завещании Бертрама Клиффорда нет ни одного порочащего вас слова. Только указание уволить. Но вы говорите о клевете, потому что ваша память сыграла с вами злую шутку. Вы вспомнили о вашем разговоре с Бертрамом незадолго до вечеринки по случаю помолвки. Он понял, что именно вы воруете деньги со счетов «Клиффорд и партнеры». Бертрам ценил репутацию, так что предложил вам уйти самому по-тихому. И на ваше место он собирался взять Тедеуса Грайна. Об этой «клевете» вы говорите. Этого вы стерпеть не смогли. Мысль подставить Лаудию Рамо возникла в вашем мозгу, еще когда вы услышали их ссору двадцатого числа. Тогда же вы выкрали пистолет у охраны. Дальше все складывалось в вашу пользу — Лаудия Рамо присутствовала на вечеринке и тайком возвращалась в коттедж ночью. Вы увидели ее. Затем убили Бертрама. А уж какую услугу вам оказала София Крауз, убив Нэну Дайан и спутав следствию все карты!

— Что? — крикнула Крауз. — Что вы себе позволяете? Я? Убила лучшую подругу?

— Вы всегда были в ее тени. Вы так ждали, когда же она покинет группу. Но она не сделала этого. Вы пели на бэк-вокале на ее же помолвке и давились яростью. Вы так и остались на второй роли. Группу узнают по фронтмену, фронтледи в вашем случае. 

— Пустые домыслы. С меня достаточно, я ухожу. — Шебуршание, двигающиеся стулья.

— Вас никто не остановит, мисс. Чего не скажешь о мистере Тиане. Вы допустили ошибку, играясь со временем. Стреляли вы в перчатках, отпечатков не осталось, но вот подвод часов… слишком мелкое колесико, а вы торопились. Боялись, что вас засекут. Вы сняли перчатку, — с часов не смогли снять ничего, и Оби-Ван шагал по краю, но делал это с такой грацией, что даже Энакин на миг усомнился, не подводит ли его память.

Тиан мгновенно перегруппировался. Завизжала Крауз — теперь она была прижата к Тиану, который одной рукой держал ее за горло, а другой вдавливал в висок пистолет. 

— Я все скажу! — заверещала та. — Это была я! Я взяла пистолет Лусса! Я убила Нэну! Только отпустите!

— Заткнись, дура, я не из их числа. Может, вы и правы, Кеноби, но вычислить преступника мало. Его еще надо поймать. Всем сидеть на своих местах! Одно неловкое движение в мою сторону, и она умрет. Я отлично стреляю и успею забрать с собой на тот свет многих, если рискнете. 

Тиан отступал к двери в полной тишине. Люди дышать-то боялись, не то, что двигаться.

Стоило ему раздвинуть спиной двери, как Энакин ударил его по руке, выбивая пистолет. Выронив оружие, Тиан не растерялся и толкнул перепуганную женщину на Энакина с такой силой, что они упали оба, опрокидывая горшок. Губу обожгло болью — керамический осколок распорол ее до потекшей на подбородок крови. Энакин сплюнул забившуюся под язык землю и схватил за руки все еще визжащую на нем Крауз.

— Тихо! — Энакин встряхнул ее и толкнул на чистый пол лицом вниз. — Руки за голову. Руки! За голову! Вас никто не убьет.

Крауз перешла на тихие всхлипы, и Энакин вжал наушник в ухо.

— Камино, боевая готовность, подозреваемый сбежал.

— Принято.

— Принято. Вижу его. Направляется к забору, юго-восток. Вздумает лезть, так я буду ждать его с рас… Проклятье, там дыра в заборе, он садится в машину. — Визг шин и ругань Рекса. — Коди, объезжай с другого конца поселка, живо. Я загоню его к тебе. Серебристый мерседес.

Энакин перевел дыхание и застегнул наручники на Софии Крауз. Поднялся сам и поднял ее, усаживая к стене. Та тряслась всем телом.

— Я не хотела. Не собиралась. Я просто сорвала-а-а-ась… 

— Найдите себе адвоката и расскажите это ему, — буркнул Энакин, стирая кровь и зажимая порез.

Двери все-таки прорвало нервной толпой, повалившей из зала пеной из бутылки шампанского. Они кричали, махали руками, не смея, правда, приближаться к Энакину и рыдающей навзрыд Крауз. Оби-Ван протиснулся сквозь толпу.

— О Сила, тебя нельзя одного ни на минуту оставить. — Оби-Ван поспешно вытащил из кармана платок и протянул его Энакину.

— Царапина.

— Да, но крови много.

— Мой грим на Хэллоуин, — хмуро откликнулся тот, прикрывая порез быстро намокающим платком, но отмахиваясь от Оби-Вана и отходя ближе к окну. Он вслушивался в эфир.

— Вижу его. Рекс, правее!

— Не смогу. Нужна фора в пару домов.

— Что? Издеваешься? Так. Ладно. Давай, я объезжаю.

— Беру правее.

— Еще. Еще, Рекс, давай же!

Дальше раздался режущий уши скрип тормозов и глухие металлические удары. Энакин снова начал дышать, только когда услышал распределенное по ролям:

— Выйти из машины!

— Руки на виду! 

Он расслабил зажавшиеся до боли плечи и поинтересовался, когда услышал зачитываемые Тиану права:

— Машины целы?

Ответил Рекс:

— У Коди помята, но до управления доедет. Он взял на себя Тиана.

— Хорошо. Пусть подберет Асоку, она выйдет на дорогу сейчас, — Энакин красноречиво посмотрел на Оби-Вана, чтобы тот передал. — А сам возвращайся за нами. И за Крауз. 

* * *

— Спасибо, — Лаудия сидела на заднем сиденье, и это было первым словом, которое она проронила с момента выхода из камеры в статусе свободного человека. 

— Пожалуйста, — Рекс включил обогрев, видя, как она трет руки друг о друга.

— Я могла бы взять такси.

— У меня бурная ночь. Режим сбился из-за вчерашнего ночного дежурства, так что мне не сложно тебя подвезти. Только скажи куда.

— Давай к Саймону.

— К Саймону? Вы же… 

— Не переносим друг друга, но ни ему, ни мне больше не с кем помянуть Бертрама. А мы должны. Многое нужно обсудить.

— Твои отношения с Клиффордами… 

— Это сложно понять. Хорошо, что в твоей жизни нет таких запутанных историй.

— В моей жизни есть ты. 

— У тебя есть право вычеркнуть меня из нее.

— Нет. Мне нужно время… переварить. Но потом я хочу узнать, что ты про нас понаписала. И узнать, где между нами была искренность, а где ложь. Я позвоню, когда буду готов. Подумай, что ты мне ответишь.

— То же, что и сейчас, Рекс. Ты замечательный человек, и мое отношение к тебе никак не связано с моей докторской. Я могла бы дожать тебя до отказа от армии, но пошла за тобой, хотя это был более сложный вариант для меня.

— Но ты врала.

— Я врала всем. Всегда. Даже тем, кого любила. Я… — она вздохнула, не давая волю чувствам. — Ты прав. Этот разговор стоит отложить. Буду ждать звонка.

* * *

Энакин стоял в темном углу, заглядывая в кабинет сквозь стеклянную перегородку. Приехали они где-то к концу вечеринки, и все полицейское управление было усеяно мозолящими глаза следами праздника. Порванные бумажные гирлянды. Пустые стаканчики. Забитые пластиковыми тарелками мусорки. Скалящиеся тыквы с потухшим нутром.

Асока отказалась идти домой, сказав, что хочет помочь парням оформить бумажки, чтобы они могли по горячим следам получить с не успевших опомниться Крауз и Тиана признания. Крауз была готова на все, так что Рекс освободился быстро и вызвался отвезти домой Лаудию и захватить по дороге назад еды из круглосуточного супермаркета. А вот к Тиану пришлось отправить Коди, потому что, прибыв в участок, тот достаточно остыл, чтобы начать отрицать убийство, соглашаясь принять обвинения только в нападении на Софию Крауз. Но Коди дожал.

Остаться, чтобы сделать всю бумажную работу сразу — дельная мысль, но все же Асока привирала. Она не хотела идти домой, потому что ей было грустно.

Энакину хотелось выпить, но губу еще жгло.

Мимо него из кухни шел Оби-Ван, и Энакин ухватил его за край пиджака.

— Стой.

— Вампирский грабеж? Мог и напугать вообще-то. А у меня горячий чай.

— Не выдумывай, ты прекрасно знал, что я здесь. Надо поговорить.

— Нет. Не сейчас.

— Я не о пожаре в торговом центре.

Оби-Ван втянул носом пар от кружки и сделал глоток.

— Хм. Ладно. А о чем?

— О Хэллоуине.

— Мне казалось, мы закрыли вопрос, да и… — Оби-Ван показал на красное табло электронных часов на стене, — не успели мы. Я здесь не при чем.

— Ты говорил, что я не понимаю, а мне кажется, это ты не понимаешь, — прошипел Энакин. — Там, за этой стеной, сидит девушка, которая очень устала и которой очень грустно, что работа отняла у нее вечер, к которому она готовилась, которого ужасно ждала. А эта девушка, между прочим, ради тебя поехала в крайне неприятное для нее место, ради тебя поступилась своими желаниями, ради тебя работала сверхурочно, а ты не можешь ради нее надеть на себя костюм? Хэллоуин — праздник не про мертвых, не про грани миров. А про твоих друзей, которые заслуживают, чтобы к ним относились иначе.

Оби-Ван посмотрел за стекло на лицо Асоки, освещенное синим светом монитора. Кроме зажженной ею гирлянды из пластиковых тыквочек, это был единственный источник света в кабинете. Брови Асоки, сошедшиеся на переносице, не расходились. Губы истончились до одной напряженной полоски.

— Хорошо. И что мне надо сделать?

— Сейчас. Погоди.

Энакин тихо проник в кабинет и так же тихо выскользнул, протягивая Оби-Вану один из одноразовых бритвенных станков Рекса, бабочку от выходного костюма Коди и толстую ручку с кучей рычажков для переключения цветов, стащенную со стола Асоки.

— Эм?

— Бритва, чтобы убрать бороду. Волосы в беспорядок сам разберешься как привести. Это твоя бабочка. На шею, — почти издевательски пояснил Энакин. — А это звуковая отвертка.

— Что? Бороду? С ума сошел?

— Да, у Доктора не было бороды. Давай, иди, шевелись. Надо успеть посидеть до рассвета.

Энакин оставил Оби-Вана в коридоре, не давая ему шанса продолжить спор, и вернулся в кабинет. На этот раз он подошел к Асоке и присел на корточки, заглядывая ей в лицо.

— Эй, Шпилька. Ты ревешь.

— Не реву.

— Это никуда не годится. Давай так. Я видел, Депа оставила свой парик, если отцепить от него пластиковый обруч, то будет то, что надо.

— Для чего?

— Для того, чтобы надеть на себя. Ну, на тебя в смысле. Негоже же совсем голышом расхаживать.

— Энакин, перестань. Мое платье лежит дома, не распакованное даже. Все разошлись, и… я ценю, но… 

— Все? А тебе нужен кто-то кроме нас? — Энакин встал и мазнул большим пальцем по подбородку Асоки. — Платье выгуляешь на Рождество. А сейчас найди юбку из твоей коллекции «для бешенства Винду». Возьми парик с челкой. Подрисуй себе правильные брови и стань невозможной девчонкой, потому что, открою тебе секрет… — Энакин на всякий случай глянул в коридор. Оби-Вана не было. Послушался. — В мужском туалете вот буквально сейчас приземляется Тардис. Ей нужно некоторое время, но… 

У Асоки был особый талант. Ее глаза умели загораться так, что моментально просыхали и освещали все лицо.

 

* * *

— Всегда мечтал! — заявил Рекс, стуча себя кулаком в голую грудь. — Каждый год слушался консультантов и лепил к лысине бутафорские болты и пилы, а ведь так хотел… 

Сейчас он сидел полуголый, с нарисованными на теле красными узорами. Помада Асоки кончилась в ноль, но за узоры Кратоса на Рексе (кривые, конечно, Коди был тот еще художник) она была готова отдать их сразу три штуки.

* * *

— Только плащ. Остальное дома, паршиво. Ладно, — сдался Энакин. — Дайте мне ведро и ножницы. Это будет рыцарь ордена Темного Ведра.

* * *

— Простое мыло и одноразовый станок! У меня будет раздражение, — сообщил Оби-Ван уху Энакина, пока разливал по бокалам чудом уцелевшее во время вечеринки вино.

— Подумаешь! У меня от тебя постоянно раздражение всего меня.

* * *

— Мне стремно на тебя смотреть, — хихикнула Асока, выкладывая на стол карту.

— Не смотри, — прохладно отозвался Коди, выкладывая свою. Рекс проворчал что-то маловразумительное, но взял карты в свой сброс.

Энакин вряд ли бы признался, но ему самому было одновременно до колик смешно и до мурашек на затылке жутковато от вида Коди в розовой кофточке, с бумажными фонариками на плечах и бумажным же розовом конусе на голове. Лицо-то у этой феи оставалось по-прежнему каменным. И делала эта фея их всех в карты как детей. Хорошо, что за ведром никто не видел злости на его лице, можно было изображать такую же непоколебимость. Только смеяться было больно и мокро.

* * *

— Я сдаюсь. — Оби-Ван не спешил бросать карты, так что речь шла не о них. — Почему «Шпилька»?

Асока фыркнула, а сидящее справа Ведро прогундосило:

— Ну а потому что как еще?

— Великолепно, — пробурчал Оби-Ван, наконец делая ход и передавая его Коди. — Самая разумная причина.

— Из всех! — заверило Ведро с пластиковым эхом.

— Раз сдался, то выкладывай наконец! — оскалился Коди так, что Асока подумала, не в честь ли подобных ртов некоторых фей назвали Зубными. И не стоит ли вместо зубиков на случай их прихода под подушку класть дробовик. 

— О чем?

— Ловец? Энакин ведь тогда не шутил. Про ловца в школьной команде.

— Ах, это… Ладно. — Оби-Ван залпом осушил стакан. — Выпытали, изверги. Не квиддич, а волейбол. Не ловец, а либеро.

* * *

Асока выпила достаточно, чтобы потащить Оби-Вана фотографироваться. Энакин включил все гирлянды и компьютеры для нужного света и прыгал вокруг них с телефоном, командуя, какую позу им надо принять.

Асока скрестила руки на груди и прижалась спиной к Оби-Вану, направляющему «звуковую отвертку» прямо в кадр. Энакин что-то такое знал об Оби-Ване, чего не знал никто, и то, каким Оби-Ван становился рядом с Энакином, нравилось Асоке. Очень нравилось.

Святые куличики, а ведь она давно должна была спросить! Другого шанса списать все на алкоголь может и не быть!

Она поменяла позу, обнимая Оби-Вана за шею, и с прежней улыбкой на камеру поинтересовалась, пародируя сухую едкость:

— Пухлые губы или кудри, а? На что ты клюнул?

Оби-Ван свел брови, превращаясь в очень смешного Доктора. Вообще, его гладкий подбородок выглядел так же непривычно, как и Коди в образе феи, Асока с трудом сдерживалась, чтобы не ущипнуть.

— Лопатки. Ты видела его лопатки? Конечно, нет. Мне тебя жаль.

Асока рассмеялась.

* * *

Энакин не мог сдерживаться, хотя ему не помешало бы, и смеялся, пока из-под ведра не донеслись шипения и плевки. Теперь он промывал снова закровившую губу, склонившись над раковиной, и помятая тяжелым днем рубашка натягивалась на лопатках. Широких, двигающихся вслед за набирающей воду рукой. Оби-Ван тихо подошел и коснулся темной ткани между ними. Со стороны казалось, что Энакин был к этому готов, но Оби-Ван почувствовал, как мышцы под пальцами напряглись на одно мгновенье. Энакин ополоснул рот еще раз и приостановился, задавая всем телом немой вопрос.

— Светает, — Оби-Ван сболтнул первое, что пришло в голову.

Энакин уперся в края раковины и поднял голову. Не обернулся — он смотрел в отражение глаз Оби-Вана и ждал внятного пояснения.

— Рассвет — особое время. Время гасить огни. В нашем случае это означает, что я вызвал такси. Реймонд-авеню, девять?

— Семь, — поправил Энакин. Он развернулся. В тусклом свете его и без того насыщенный сталью серый оттенок глаз становился совсем темным.

— Я… запомню. Думаю, на этот раз запомню, — последнее слово Оби-Ван выдохнул в уголок губ Энакина. 

Он не целовал — едва касался, но вспомнив о зуде по всему подбородку, стал немного настойчивей. 

— Ты из-за царапины этой заставил меня побриться?

Энакин закусил щеку, не давая себе улыбнуться. Его пальцы легли на непривычно чувствительный подбородок Оби-Вана, и вместо ответа он спросил:

— Ты когда-нибудь целовался в туалете?

— Да. В колледже.

— Не могу себе представить, — влажные пальцы очертили линию до скулы. — Иногда мне кажется, что ты родился в костюме и с книгой.

Оби-Ван прикусил верхнюю губу Энакина, но тот надавил на затылок, не осторожничая и вовлекая в нормальный поцелуй. Во рту стало солоно.

* * *

Оби-Ван не спал в такси, хотя Энакина сморило. 

Оби-Ван не стал включать свет в квартире, ему хватало пробивающихся сквозь жалюзи рассветно-розовых полос, ложащихся на сонное лицо Энакина. 

Оби-Ван ничего не говорил: они оба знали, зачем они здесь, и без слов, а от сегодняшней болтовни и так першило в горле.

Оби-Ван больше не целовал Энакина. Не в губы. В освобожденную из плена рубашки грудь — да, целовал, разводя края черного хлопка в стороны еще сильнее. В ходящий вдохами живот — да. И бедра — там, где в прошлый раз Энакин жаловался на щекотку. Жаловался и заводился, бессовестный лгун, но сегодня Оби-Ван воспользовался неожиданно обретенным правом вести губами по коже медленно. Долго. До вцепляющихся в волосы пальцев.

Оби-Ван не спешил. Глаза чесались, а тело напоминало о проведенных без сна сутках. Их с Энакином близость вновь собиралась быть торопливой. Пять резких минут, когда напряжение становилось невыносимым и выметало из головы все, кроме желания. Пять минут лихорадочных ласк руками или ртом, не всегда даже сняв одежду. Пять минут, похожих на одну окатывающую до оглушения волну — такими были пара их случайных ночей. А ту единственную, которую они действительно могли бы провести вместе хоть всю, они потратили на байки Татуина. Энакин их слушал, подперев рукой подбородок и по-детски восторженно приоткрыв рот, почти до рассвета. И вот им снова не хватало времени. Но Оби-Ван не собирался слушать ни время, ни усталые мышцы. На этот раз он хотел больше — не волну, а полностью окутывающий прилив. Он хотел Энакина.

Оби-Ван не спрашивал у Энакина разрешения зайти дальше — он прощупывал грани дозволенного руками, подсовывая ладонь под горячий зад, проглаживая напряженную промежность и ждал, когда его остановят. Но Энакин лишь сильнее развел ноги и ухмыльнулся на здоровую сторону губ, не открывая глаз. Он понимал. Хотел. Приглашал. Видимо, ему нравилось так — наощупь. Нравилось слепо нашаривать руки Оби-Вана и тянуть их к себе на живот, рисовать ими круги по своему телу и снова направлять их вниз. Оби-Ван высвободил одну и бережно раздвинул пальцами губы Энакина. Тот слишком любил прикусывать их добела, выставляя зубы напоказ — Оби-Ван запомнил это за те двадцать минут, что успели набежать на их личном счетчике. Сегодня зубы Энакина оставляли темно-розовые отметки на пальцах Оби-Вана, и, Сила свидетель, только эта тянущая боль позволила Оби-Вану не кончить от заполняющих все шесть квадратных метров комнаты гортанных стонов, которыми Энакин откликался на растягивающие движения пальцев. 

Оби-Ван не заметил, как полоса света сползла Энакину на глаза, пока тот не зажмурился смешно, походя на кота сморщенным носом. Энакин съехал ниже, уходя от света и вжимаясь задом в руку Оби-Вана. Пальцам было еще туго, но Энакин глянул на Оби-Вана из-под ресниц, и во взгляде этом не осталось ни капли желания медлить. Для большей красноречивости Энакин поиграл бровями. Размашисто. Настойчиво. С такой же настойчивостью и с тем же размахом он ласкал себя, пока Оби-Ван двигался над ним. И в нем. Больше Энакин веки не опускал, пристально следя за движениями Оби-Вана, сливаясь с ними. Бедра подкидывал, рукой дергал. Даже стонал, господи, в тот же размашистый такт. Оби-Ван уже не был уверен, что задает его сам. 

Оби-Ван вообще не был сейчас ни в чем уверен.

Оби-Ван и не думал-то сейчас ни о чем.


	7. Повесть 6. Время смерти

_ Неделю спустя, шестое ноября, 2015 _

Оби-Ван резко повернул ключ в замке зажигания. Неделя тянулась приклеившейся к подошве жвачкой, и на вкус выдалась не менее тошнотворной. Понедельник начался с вызова Энакина к прокурору — тот хотел лично обсудить детали дела Клиффорда, и Энакин проторчал в прокуратуре полдня. Вернулся в обед, но не успел он подарить команде мимолетное приветствие, как был заарканен Мейсом. Асока вздохнула и вернулась к бумагам Сантьяго в поисках прочих возможных клиентов Кровавого Мола, Коди и Рекс объявили начало нового чемпионата по бумажным шарам. Оби-Ван мог бы присоединиться к ним: ничего не потерял бы, настолько бездарно он провел собственный рабочий день. Промаялся еще c пару часов в ожидании после его окончания, но так и не успел заняться делом — солнце уже закатилось за горизонт, а Энакин все сидел в кабинете шефа. 

Во вторник до Оби-Вана доползли слухи, что встреча затянулась потому, что не была простым совещанием с Мейсом. Мэр Каната пожаловала с визитом и хотела познакомиться с инспектором КБР лично. Маз обыкновенно говорила коротко и по существу, но была обстоятельной в деталях. А уж если дело касалось вопросов, то их сыпалось много. Знакомство с ней — полезное знакомство, безусловно, но с ней уже знакомы Оби-Ван и Мейс, разве не достаточно для отдела?

Оби-Ван постарался обернуть все шуткой, найдя Энакина во вторник утром на привычном месте: за его столом, в кабинете отдела.

— Похоже, твои методы знакомства с Татуином работают достаточно эффективно. Как тебе мэр Каната?

— Умна. В некотором роде обаятельна.

— Раз ты так о ней отзываешься, ты ей понравился. Иначе я услышал бы что-то про сварливую старуху.

— О, ну у меня опыт общения с брюзгами богатый, — улыбнулся Энакин. И эта заслуживающая достойного ответа колкость понятно в чью сторону осталась висеть в воздухе. Потому как Энакин испарился после. Исчез он в направлении суда. Его стол пустовал до самого вечера, когда он заехал за забытым утром телефоном. Судя по тому, что вместо «привет» и «пока» он обошелся жестами — адвокаты Тиана и Крауз не знали милости. 

Оби-Ван выжал газ, машина обиженно чихнула от резкого старта. Вот именно поэтому Оби-Ван был против отвлечений от основной миссии их отдела. Расследование дежурных дел может быть увлекательным и приносить миру пользу, но за поимкой убийцы порой следует тьма бумажной волокиты, которая уводит от главного еще сильнее и не дает вернуться к нему. Не говоря о свидетельствовании в суде, всю ношу которого Энакин принял на себя. Сам суд был назначен на конец ноября, но судья готовился к предварительному слушанию, собирая участников у себя, и тоже никак не мог обойтись без хотя бы одного свидетеля от полицейского управления. Коди и Рекс не допускались в силу приписанной им Мейсом личной заинтересованности в деле, Асока все дело проторчала в офисе, так что ехать должен был Энакин. Логично. Конечно же, это было логично.

Словно дел у бегающего как на пожаре Энакина было мало, у него подошел срок окончания первичной… Оби-Ван даже не пытался запомнить точное название — им одним можно было усыпить оручего младенца. Суть сводилась к тому, что Энакин провел в Татуине три месяца, и Корусантское бюро ждало отчетов. И ладно бы только центр, свои же осаждали не меньше — продление командировочных бумаг: деньги, аренда квартиры, машины, переоформление договоров — Оби-Ван не понимал, почему нельзя просто дать человеку работать. Среда обернулась очередным смятым листком отрывного календаря, а Энакин так и не появился в кабинете. Асока предложила вытащить его на совместный обед, но получила скорбный отказ от скованного гарнитурой и видео-звонком из центра Энакина. Тогда Оби-Ван впервые почувствовал ощутимое и даже осознанное раздражение. Он собирался показать Энакину результаты анализа, проведенного Альдераанским культурологическим университетом. Это ведь была идея Энакина — отправить все данные по символике Мола их специалистам. Результаты пришли еще утром, но Оби-Ван решил, что стоит подождать Энакина. Зря. «Ждать Энакина» равно «зря». Нужно было начинать самому. Тем временем лидерство в бумажном чемпионате удерживал Рекс. Парни откровенно маялись со скуки, а у Оби-Вана не доставало ответственности и силы воли их приструнить. Ведь нормально работали прежде, но нет — Энакин дал им снова почувствовать вкус оперативной работы, а Камино, как и любые копы, от такого становились похожи на адреналиновых наркоманов. Их ломка была похожа на поведение детей, которые вот-вот раскапризничаются, но еще держатся и находят себе развлечения сами. Громкие и раздражающие в основном.

Руки сами переключали передачи и крутили руль. Оби-Ван пытался подступиться к увесистой папке с гербом Альдераана и штампом секретности еще в четверг, но был неприятно удивлен языком. После легко читаемых книг профессора Лэнгдона, исследование казалось не культурологическим а математическим трудом. Здесь требовался приличный ватман, цветные маркеры и море терпения. А висящая в кабинете скорбная тишина, прерываемая мерными ударами комканой бумаги по столешницам, буквально давила на уши. Звон в черепе и зуд в грудине, от которого не сиделось на месте, не давали сконцентрироваться. Оби-Ван читал абзац за абзацем, пока не находил себя снова в самом начале. Это в лучшем случае. В худшем он неведомым образом оказывался за плечом Коди, давая тому тактические советы. Выигрышные, толковые советы. Да. Выгнать бы их обоих, да уже права не было.

В пятницу кабинет совсем вымер: Асока взяла выходной, а Рекс и Коди торжественно закончили свой мини-чемпионат ничьей, отправив мячи в шредер для бумаг. Оби-Ван не мог выдержать их беспросветную маяту и собирался продолжить работу дома. Ему было необходимо отпустить все мысли, разгрузив мозг перед новым этапом штурма. Но вместо покоя приходили волны раздражения, заставляющие желваки ходить по лицу и костяшки пальцев белеть. Неужели Мейс и Депа не могли сами разобраться с бумажками? И суд… сплошная фикция, у судьи есть подписанные признания, что еще тут решать. Но нет, они без Энакина не справляются, а их отдел оказывается должен.

Оби-Ван затормозил на зеленом светофоре. Сзади раздался возмущенный гудок, но Оби-Ван не обратил внимания на проносящийся мимо с визгом автомобиль и доносящиеся из него вопли. Он включил аварийку и закрыл глаза. Альдераанская папка из толстого картона смотрела с соседнего сиденья с немым укором. В голове было вязко и путано. 

Жвачка до сих пор тянулась за ботинком, как далеко Оби-Ван не уезжал от управления.

Не в нем дело.

 

_ Звезды над головой. Раскаленный за день воздух топил запах яблок, как сливочное масло на сковороде, даром, что у забора дикие росли, и тот плыл по воздуху, затапливая даже балкон. _

_ — Ты так крепко задумался, Оби. В чем дело? _

_ — Ты будешь смеяться. _

_ — А ты собираешься рассказать мне анекдот? _

_ — Нет. _

_ — Значит, не буду.  _

_ — Мы о многом не говорили. Ну, о чем родители с детьми говорят совсем в маленьком возрасте. А нам не пришлось. _

_ — Ты иногда ворчишь как столетний старикан, поэтому не уверен, что тебе нужны мои советы для пятилеток. Но если надо, то я готов: пальцы в розетку не совать.  _

_ — Эй! Ты говорил, что не будешь смеяться! _

_ — Не буду, когда скажешь, в чем дело. _

_ — Что ты думаешь о лжи? В приюте нам говорили, что врать плохо. Всегда. Так говорят в сказках. Честность — рыцарская добродетель. Честность — способ выстоять. А врут плохие и трусливые. Врать учительнице о несделанной домашке — не здорово, я понимаю прекрасно. Но люди и о другом врут. Взрослые намного больше нас. Я столько лжи от взрослых чувствую… друг другу. Нам. И от хороших взрослых тоже. Даже в мифах, если герой демону лжет или смерть вокруг пальца обводит — это хорошо вроде считается. Ты считаешь, лжи во благо не бывает совсем?  _

_ — Бывает, Оби, ты ведь сам уже понял. Хочешь только мое мнение узнать. Я иногда и сам лгу, водится за мной грех. Но мне все же есть, чему тебя научить. Запомни вот что: никогда себе не ври. Только будучи предельно честным с собой, ты себя не потеряешь. А это важнее всего. _

 

Себя, Оби-Ван, себя обманывать хватит.

Оби-Ван протяжно выдохнул и, выключив аварийные огни, развернул машину, направляясь на противоположный конец Татуина. 

Энакин оказался дома — открыл дверь в дурацкой футболке с логотипом AC/DC. Он удивился изрядно, но вместо вопроса, заданного вслух, поднял бровь. Оби-Ван знал, о чем думает Энакин. Не телепатия — просто он уже хорошо понимал это лицо. Понимал Энакина. Тот ведь знал, что по любому срочному вопросу ему бы позвонили, не тратя время на разъезды. Так что пряная смесь любопытства, усмешки и легкой требовательности смотрели на Оби-Вана, не мигая. 

Пальцы сами схватили потертый ворот, а губы накрыли рот Энакина. Чертова неделя. 

— Привет. Просто решил заехать.

— М. Ммм. У меня отчет. Сегодня нужно отослать, сижу с ним с пяти утра. 

— Я вижу, — фыркнул Оби-Ван, демонстративно глядя на пижамные штаны Энакина. — Я сам не с пустыми руками. — Он помахал папкой с бумагами из Альдераанского университета.

— Чай сам себе заваришь.

 

* * *

_ Двадцать пятое ноября, 2015 _

— И сушеного чеснока у тебя тоже, конечно же, нет. — Оби-Ван обшарил сокрушенным взглядом пустую полку и вернулся к плите. Ворчал он весь вечер, но Энакин не обращал внимания. Не он же отказался от ужина в круглосуточном кафе. Поздними перекусами хорошо разделялась работа и личное, запертое в тесных стенах квартирки на Реймонд-авеню, в те дни, когда Оби-Ван заезжал. Они не планировали встреч заранее, просто иногда так складывалось, что Оби-Ван с работы уезжал не домой. Энакин приучил себя держать запас «приличного» чая (а не той бурды, которую пил по мнению Оби-Вана раньше) на эти случаи, но в остальном всегда полагался на домашнюю кулинарию на ближайшем перекрестке, готовую накормить в любое время суток. Но вот на пятый или шестой визит Оби-Вану взбрело в голову готовить самому. 

Энакин пожал плечами.

— В следующий раз зови меня на ужин к себе. — Он показательно закинул в рот кусок стащенного с доски бекона и привалился к стене. — Я в свой микрохолодильник с трудом полдесятка яиц могу запихать, тут уж не до изысков.

Оби-Ван по обыкновению пропустил выпад, словно и не слышал, старательно вымешивая булькающий соус. Вдоволь наглядевшись на томатно-мясную круговерть, он накрыл кастрюлю крышкой и повернулся к Энакину. 

— Я тут вот что подумал. Мы ведь… стали несколько ближе, чем раньше.

— Не может быть! — Энакин звучно шлепнул себя ладонью по щеке, походя на персонажа картины «Крик». Вообще, он не сильно хотел обсуждать их статус или отношения, и ему казалось, что Оби-Ван тоже, так что он напрягся внутри, но формулировки Оби-Вана были настолько уморительными, что сдержаться было нереально. — Какой прогресс в детективной работе, поздравляю! 

Оби-Ван закатил глаза, игнорируя пролившийся поток сарказма.

— Ты так и не рассказал, почему приехал сюда.

Энакин замер с поднесенным ко рту яблоком и выпучил глаза. 

— Тебе? Ты что, не можешь считать мое прошлое по узору вен на моей зад… на моем бицепсе?

Оби-Ван усмехнулся, тряхнув упавший на лоб челкой.

— А я ведь серьезно.

— Да я вообще-то тоже. Сформулирую иначе: ты меня больше и не спрашивал. Дело предложили пятерым парням из КБР с опытом по серийным убийцам. Работа в регионах — неблагодарное дело, она мало кого привлекает, но у меня и в этом опыт был. Посовещались, решили, что я лучшая кандидатура. Я спорить не стал, свою работу люблю и принимаю вместе со всеми недостатками. — Энакин повертел яблоко в пальцах. — Что-нибудь еще хочешь узнать?

— Ну… ставишь в тупик.

— Да неужели! — Энакин вгрызся в яблоко. — Спрафедлифая мефть. — Оби-Ван чесал в затылке, а Энакин все смотрел на его слегка взмокшую челку и думал, насколько же на проклятой кухне мало места, раз он может дотянуться до нее. Правда, он затруднялся в оценке: плохо это или хорошо. Энакин оторвался от яблока, решая помочь основательно задумавшемуся Оби-Вану. — Прислать тебе мое дело?

— Я выше этих низких полицейских приемчиков.

— Ой-ой-ой.

— А кстати. Когда ты решил стать копом?

— В девять. 

— Вот это верность желаниям. К вам в школу на родительский день пришел умеющий убеждать полицейский? 

— Пф, я спал на этих днях. Нет. Магазинчик, где работала моя мама, решили ограбить какие-то придурки. Один из покупателей оказался копом и не просто не дал им забрать выручку, но и повязал всех троих. Меня мама в подсобку затолкала, как заваруха началась, но очень удобно иметь голову как раз на уровне замочной скважины. Я был в восторге. Работать человеком, которому платят за то, что он носит пушку и выглядит круто. Идеал.

— Да, круто выглядеть, конечно. — Оби-Ван, посмеиваясь, перевел взгляд на растянутую домашнюю футболку Энакина. Тот приосанился, по-киношному встряхивая волосами, задрал край футболки и, сложив пальцы пистолетом, приложил их к краю штанов.

— Просто добавь глок, и я в любой одежде крут. И… нет. Молчи. Без одежды тоже.

Оби-Ван отвернулся к зашумевшей кастрюле. 

— Банально мыслишь. Я хотел возразить насчет твоего хэллоуиновкого костюма.

Энакин сделал из пальцев сеточку и прижал ко рту, изображая воздух, выходящий через прорези ведра:

— Ты имеешь что-то против Темного Рыцаря?

Оба телефона звякнули одновременно. Оби-Ван глянул через плечо, помешивая медленнее и прислушиваясь к тишине. 

— Это не к добру.

Энакин закинул огрызок в мусорный бак под столом и дотянулся до своего телефона. Сообщение от Винду. Да уж, это вряд ли о хорошем. Энакин открыл присланную фотографию и понял, почему никаких пояснений к ней не прилагалось. Не требовались. Адреналин мгновенно разогнал сердце так, словно телефон выстрелил Энакину в лицо. Жар схлынул, а послужившее пулей фото все еще светилось на экране.

— Эй, Энакин! Эни?.. Ты пятнами пошел. Да что там?..

— Выключи плиту. 

Энакин больше ничего не сказал, потому что, как от этого не сводило челюсть, но за него уже все сказали. Очень красноречиво. Он развернул телефон экраном к Оби-Вану, чтобы и тот увидел сделанное минуту назад фото часовой башни старой ратуши. На желтом круге циферблата кроме черных росчерков стрелок и робких цифр темнел скалящийся череп из резких штрихов.

 

* * *

Дождь давно намеревался пролиться, выжимая из ворчащих туч жалкие капли еще в обед, но прорвало ближе к ночи. Струи воды лупили со всей дури, и даже из-под зонта разглядеть не получалось ни черта. Только размытое пятно желтого света, в котором плясал, кажется, насмехающийся над городом, череп. Энакин кивнул на башню.

— И как рисунок не смылся?

— Он нанесен изнутри, — дежурный Ваил, от которого из-под дождевика торчал только нос, вел их к башне по опустевшему Анкорхеду. В этом районе — старом городе — Энакин бывал только раз, когда Оби-Ван водил его в ресторан. Пешеходный пятачок в самом центре Татуина изобиловал сохранившимися с семнадцатого века постройками. Одним из них была массивная ратуша, похожая на пузатый заварочный чайник. Стены из необычного округлого камня, добываемого в местных карьерах и напоминающего розовато-бежевым цветом песчаник, двери — дожившее до двадцать первого века опаленное дерево. Квадратную часовую башню пристроили к ратуше как колокольню, но потом решили, что часы полезнее не звонившего лет пятьдесят колокола и поставили простой циферблат со строгими римскими цифрами. 

Сейчас в старом городе не осталось ни единой живой души, всех выгнали за оцепление. Проще было удержать журналистов там, чем не пустить их на ратушную площадь. И так уже по всем каналам крутили фотографии.

На входе в ратушу Энакина и Оби-Вана встретил Коди. Мокрые волосы облепили его голову, и с них еще текло, но он уже был в курсе деталей и сразу проводил коллег к лестнице. Пока они преодолевали скрипящие от напитавшей воздух влаги ступени, Коди, не сбиваясь с ритма и дыхания, вводил их в курс дела:

— Когда включилась подсветка часов, знак уже был нанесен. Стекло толстое и крашеное, так что без внутреннего света с земли рисунок заметить было невозможно. В помещении за циферблатом обнаружили два трупа. Молодая женщина, около тридцати лет, и мальчик лет пяти. У обоих грудь иссечена в манере Кровавого Мола. На место пока никого не пускали, медэксперт ждет внизу. Но я посмотрел с порога — думаю, убили их еще утром. Пока больше ничего, я не стал обыскивать. 

— Спасибо, что придержал всех.

— Это не я, это шеф Винду. — Коди недоуменно посмотрел на Оби-Вана. — Теперь это не услуга тебе, а формальная процедура в случае подозрения на причастность Кровавого Мола. Люди на место преступления допускаются только по приказу инспектора Скайуокера. Ты не читаешь рабочую почту?

— Асока написала в пыли на его мониторе «помой меня» еще месяц назад. Скоро и надпись запылится, — пояснил Энакин, преодолевая последние ступени и первым входя в комнату.

На деревянном полу, в пространстве между мерно крутящимися шестернями часового механизма и циферблатом, лежали два сильно обескровленных трупа. Крови почти не было и на полу — обычно оставленные Молом трупы пропитывали ею все вокруг, но сегодня она ушла на рисунок. Тот придавливал своим размахом к полу. Мол потратил много времени на его нанесение и воспользовался лестницей для обслуживания часов.

— Проходите внутрь, оба, — быстро сказал Энакин, соблюдая процедуру, прежде чем Оби-Ван шагнул в комнату сам. Наверняка, он все-таки слышал распоряжение Винду, продублированное устно, но с его аллергией на слово «приказ» пропустил мимо ушей.

Оби-Ван оглядел тела, не наклоняясь к ним, и отвернулся к знаку. Он вертел головой, прослеживая каждый штрих и широко раздувая ноздри.

— Можешь работать, Коди. Это точно Кровавый Мол.

Коди сообщил по телефону Ваилу, что тот может отправлять к ним медэксперта, надел перчатки и занялся карманами жертвы. Севший в ноль телефон. Мятые чеки. Фантики.

— Там есть еще вещи. — Энакин махнул рукой на отброшенную в угол сумку. Ее кинули в стену, от удара она раскрылась и теперь лежала, вывалив на доски часть своего нутра. — И еще кое-что… 

Под циферблатом стояло ведро. Из него торчала широкая малярная кисть. Насчет бурого содержимого, присохшего к стенкам и ворсинкам, у Энакина сомнений не было. Он отвернулся, выкашливая перехватившую горло сухость, переступил тела и подошел к Оби-Вану.

— Теперь еще и дети. Мол никогда прежде не трогал детей.

Оби-Ван неопределенно покрутил ладонью.

— Никто так и не смог найти закономерностей в его убийствах. Это не маньяк, перерезающий горло исключительно блондинкам легкого поведения в месть маме-стерве. Кровавый Мол… наверняка у него есть схема, но мне не удалось понять. Мужчины, женщины, разные возраста, разное положение.

— Но двойное убийство? — Энакин знал, что Мол давно переступил порог ада, и не был сильно удивлен смертью ребенка. Но менее тошно от этого не становилось. Этому должно было найтись объяснение. 

— Да, тоже в новинку. Но он хотел покрасоваться, и ему не хватало крови одной жертвы. 

— Мог взять второго взрослого. С двух людей больше крови, чем с полутора. Течет быстрее. Это проще и эффективней.

— Да, странно. Тут вообще много странностей. — Оби-Ван указал на тела, заставляя Энакина вновь взглянуть на них. — Кровавый Мол во многом изменил своей привычной схеме. Он режет живых людей, и потому череп на груди всегда набросан штрихами. Скальпель может провести быструю резкую черту даже по коже дергающегося человека. Черепа получаются узнаваемыми, но не одинаковыми. На этот раз он дополнительно вскрыл жертвам вены, и это он сделал с потрясающей точностью. Порезы ровные.

— Значит, жертвы были без сознания, когда он резал.

— Думаю, да. И это не дает мне покоя. Страх здесь окутывает все до самой крыши, его всполохи мечутся, и выхода им нет. Мол был здесь, законсервировал страх для зрителей — для нас. Но свою порцию ужаса он получил до того, как приступил к работе, а не во время.

Энакин все же склонился над телами. Синяя блузка взрослой жертвы была разорвана грубо — выдранные пуговицы, разошедшиеся швы. Так поступают насильники в порыве похоти, или так выходит при сопротивлении. Уже лежа на спине, женщина сопротивлялась. Не похоже, что она после такого упала в обморок от излишней чувствительности. Ссадины на затылке нет — так он ее сознания лишить не мог. 

— Он мог обездвижить их нейротоксином. Чтобы они видели и понимали. Вполне в его духе.

— Ты начинаешь мыслить в верном направлении, но ты так и не понял специфики. Инструменты Кровавого Мола — Сила и скальпель. Любой токсин — это вызов самому Молу, потому что тело жертвы оказывается не в его власти. Он ведь даже не применяет Силу для извлечения эмоций, не заставляет чувствовать страх насильно, он всегда получает его чистым. Но каким бы путем Мол не пошел сегодня, это несвойственный ему путь. Из порезов на груди почти не текла кровь. Значит, к моменту их нанесения жертвы были уже мертвы. То, с чего обычно он начинает, сегодня стало финалом. Послание другим, — Оби-Ван указал рукой на часы, — для Мола было важнее. Эти убийства несут какой-то смысл. Кровавый Мол хотел, чтобы его услышал весь Татуин. Возможно, оно для нас. Чтобы мы возвращались к его делу. Вызов.

— Для него это все игра? 

— Тебя это удивляет?

Энакин скривился. Раздался стук — возле двери мялся медэксперт. Энакин разрешающе махнул ему и отошел от трупов. Тот приступил к работе и вскоре подтвердил, что смерть в обоих случаях наступила от потери крови. Еще он дал приблизительное время смерти — около десяти часов утра. Коди закончил с маркерами улик и их фотографированием и вывалил на пол оставшиеся в сумочке вещи. Он помахал выуженной из бокового кармана розовой карточкой.

— Права на имя Вайоли Фест. Фото жертвы. Скину Асоке, думаю, она уже в управлении. — Коди, не теряя времени, сфотографировал карточку. — Ищем родственников? И мне написал Рекс, он подъезжает.

— Рекс пусть займется опросом свидетелей. На площади полно лавочек и кафе — персонал, посетители. Все, кто еще не разъехался по домам. И пусть скажет СМИ, что за свежую информацию о жертвах и странных посетителях Анкорхеда выплатим награду, размер согласуйте с Винду. Ты узнай имена всех, кто имел сюда доступ. Я хочу видеть их в управлении завтра. Асока пусть займется родственниками жертвы, да. Еще пусть проверит, есть ли зарегистрированная на имя Вайоли Фест машина и не светилась ли эта машина на камерах сегодня. В Анкорхеде, полагаю, камер нет?

— Нет, разумеется, — буркнул Оби-Ван. Он постукивал подушечками пальцев по крутящемуся маховику — касался медного обода, отпускал и снова касался. 

Коди дежурно поднес пальцы к виску, принимая приказы коротким жестом, и исчез за дверью, а Энакин подобрался ближе к маховику, интересуясь через двигающееся в такт с устройством плечо:

— Магия времени? — Энакин сначала спросил и только затем понял, что в его вопросах последнее время осталось слишком мало шутливости. Он был действительно готов услышать «да».

Оби-Ван нахмурился, дернув пальцами, и шикнул. Но затем выдохнул и, снова сконцентрировавшись, сказал:

— Ее не существует. Но любой ритмический механизм обладает лучшей памятью, чем само место. Я могу точнее считывать эмоции. Их последовательность. Длительность. Тела испускают только самое яркое, последнее. А здесь хранится больше. Например, волнение. Сначала комнату наполняло возбужденное волнение, не страх — жертв сюда не тащили силком, они пришли сами. Около восьми утра. Неприятное волнение, стресс, но паника пришла существенно позже. Между волнением и страхом — торг. 

— Торг? Это чувство?

Оби-Ван закрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь. Ответил он только закончив и отстранившись:

— Смесь уверенности — скорее внешней, надежды на исход и внутренних сомнений в нем. Желание выиграть и боязнь проиграть. Это сложная комбинация, но на упаковке пишут «приправа к мясу», убирая полный состав на оборот, потому что не профессионалу это не важно. Я почти закончил, остался знак. — Оби-Ван переставил лестницу от стены к циферблату, и Энакин впустил в комнату двух экспертов — больше сюда уже не влезло бы, разрешая им забрать ведро, сумку и принести носилки для тел.

Оби-Ван провел пальцами по лобовой черте и поднес руку к глазам, растирая бурые комки. Кровь почти успела высохнуть, скорее осыпаясь, чем размазываясь. Спустившись на несколько ступенек, Оби-Ван повторил тоже самое с центральными линиями и подбородком черепа.

— Мол почти не смешивал кровь. — Оби-Ван был бледен, но его глаза горели. — Наверху детская. Когда ребенок умер, Мол взялся за женщину. Мать, — добавил Оби-Ван, спрыгивая на пол и продолжая внюхиваться в остатки крови на руке. Он говорил скорее в воздух, чем Энакину, озвучивая поток информации, которую считывал расширившимися ноздрями с руки, покрытой комковатыми хлопьями. У Энакина скрутилось в груди — ему захотелось броситься вперед и не дать Оби-Вану лизнуть пальцы. Почему-то показалось, что тот может. Но не стал. — Эта женщина — мать мальчика, у нее очень близкая по энергетике кровь. Мол не заморочился очисткой ведра, так что есть небольшое смешение уже мертвой детской крови и живой женской в районе носа, но заканчивал рисунок он чистой женской.

Оби-Ван дернул рукой, сбрасывая напряжение. С новым выдохом его лицу вернулось прежнее благородство, а тело расслабилось, как у вышедшей из охотничьего гона собаки. Он открыл маленькое вентиляционное окно возле циферблата, впуская внутрь шум непрекращающегося ливня и прохладную свежесть. Дождь сразу намочил даже поддернутый вверх рукав, но Оби-Ван не убирал ладонь, пока текущая с нее вода не стала кристально чистой.

— Он стоял на этом месте. И провел тут больше времени, чем обычно тратит на жертву. Такой шанс… но мне здесь больше делать нечего. Он слишком давно ушел. И слишком много дождя. — Оби-Ван стряхнул капли с пальцев. Окно он оставил открытым.

 

* * *

Энакин хотел повернуть направо, но Оби-Ван защипнул пальто на его локте и потащил в другую сторону.

— Но маши… 

— Погоди.

Оби-Ван решительно лавировал между стихийно припаркованными машинами, пока не добрался до той, в которой горел свет. Он постучал в окошко, водитель вздрогнул, отрываясь от экрана телефона, и Энакин узнал в пожилом мулате владельца того самого ресторана. Заулыбавшись, он мотнул головой, приглашая их внутрь. Оби-Ван обогнул машину и сел рядом со знакомым. Энакин же нырнул на заднее сиденье, стараясь не сильно залить его водой.

— Привет, Декс. — Оби-Ван пожал оживившемуся мужчине руку. — Так и знал, что ты не уедешь.

— Жду, когда полиция начнет пускать в Анкорхед. Клиенты уже не вернутся, но я бы хоть кухню в порядок привел. Скажите честно, мне стоит ждать?

Оби-Ван сочувственно поджал губы, слегка качая головой и вызывая у охочего до работы ресторатора горький вздох.

— Ладно. Сам просил честно. — Он обернулся, протягивая руку Энакину. — Не хотел в прошлый раз мешать своими разговорами. Но раз снова столкнулись: меня зовут Декстер Джеттстер, — широко посаженные глаза и крупный рот улыбались Энакину, несмотря на усталость, прописавшуюся на остальном лице. 

— Энакин Скайуокер, — негромко ответил Энакин. 

Декстер закинул руку на руль, поворачиваясь так, чтобы говорить с обоими. 

— Вы ведь не погреться пришли. 

— Ничего не видел? — хмуро спросил Оби-Ван.

— Обижаешь. Узнай я что, сам позвонил бы. Часы в восемь зажглись. А я не сразу увидел даже, на кухне крутился. Только слышу: вопли, визги, топот. Потом мы с Гермионой пытались хоть какие-то деньги собрать. А там и ваши шустро примчались, выгнали всех. С тех пор тут сижу. Ничего кроме пары вылитых на машину цистерн воды не видел. 

— Я не про самого Мола. Энакин, у тебя есть фото живой Вайоли?

— Уже целая пачка. Асока нашла ее инстаграм.

Энакин вклинился между передними сиденьями, листая ничем не примечательную ленту фотографий: Вайоли, разноцветное мороженое, детские кеды, Вайоли с сыном, открытки с видами заповедника Эндор.

— Про эту даму знаю и про парнишку. Да, это они. Болтались по Анкорхеду утром. Странные. — Декстер почесал залысину. — Постучались ко мне, хм, часов в семь. У меня закрыто, конечно, было. Я, правда, пустил их, подумал, мало ли, ребенку туалет нужен. Но нет. Дама спрашивала меня про ратушу: как пройти, когда открывается. Я удивился еще: интересовалась как приезжая, но так говорила о ней, будто прекрасно знает, о чем говорит. Это же не корусантский оперный театр или еще какое чудо света, ее на открытках не печатают. Но дама богато описывала, а как за угол завернуть, не знала. Я потом с Хексли и Брогом говорил — это ювелир с центральной площади и мясник, у которого лавка на северном въезде в Анкорхед. Так она и с ними утром общалась. И тоже все уточняла про ратушу. Хотела сына на башню отвести. Странная. Это ее Кровавый Мол жизни лишил?

— Ее и сына тоже.

Декстер ударил по рулю так, что машина завибрировала от изданного ею гудка. Отвернулся к окну.

— Может, странная, а может умная, хоть ее это и не спасло. — Оби-Ван потер подбородок. — Экскурсии на башню перестали водить еще в моем детстве. 

— Да, но некоторые уборщики и часовщики не прочь подзаработать.

— Имена знаешь?

— Алисси и Кесс. Если кто-то из них был сегодня утром на смене, то я начал бы с них.

Энакин записал имена.

— Спасибо за сотрудничество.

— Не стоит. Поймайте его уже. Я такой пир устрою. На весь Татуин. Тогда и скажете спасибо за мою квадутку.

— Я избавлю от него Татуин, Декс, я обещал.

 

* * *

— Асока скинула адрес. У Вайоли Фест из родственников нашелся только брат, он готов нас принять.

Оби-Ван кивнул. Он снова стал молчалив и мрачен. Ливень наконец поутих, и Энакин снизил скорость истерически мечущихся дворников.

— Кровавый Мол отнял кого-то дорогого и у Декса?

— Да. — Оби-Ван протер рукавом запотевшее стекло, смотря на проносящиеся мимо размытые шары фонарей. — Не совсем. Не человека. Мол каждой смертью всаживает нож в Декса и во многих других, потому что татуинцы любят Татуин. Они будут ворчать на невыносимость жаркого лета, мечтать о пляжах Набу, о карьере в Корусанте, ныть о душащей их руке Джаббы, наглых воришках и торгошах дурью из Таскен Гарденс, но никуда не уедут. Декс просто не стесняется о своей любви говорить. 

— Я давно хотел спросить… понимаю, что для тебя вопрос поимки Кровавого Мола личный, а для Винду еще и репутационный, но… вы не думали попросить о помощи КБР, чтобы розыском занялась полноценная группа? Или сразу федералов? Основания-то есть.

— Тебя прислали разобраться, требуется ли вмешательство КБР. — Прохладный взгляд Оби-Вана скользнул по щеке и исчез — он снова смотрел в окно. — Ты считаешь, что да?

— Не уходи от темы. Я не о КБР, я о вашем отношении. Об отношении Декса и других — Мол орудует многие годы. Никогда не хотелось попросить помощи?

Дождь шумел по крыше, мотались дворники, делая россыпь красных габаритов впереди четче и смазывая их вновь.

— Полагаю, об этом задумывался каждый. — Оби-Ван потер подбородок и разгладил усы. — Но нелюбовь и страх по отношению к пришлым в этом городе слишком сильны. Будь Кровавый Мол американским или корусантским маньяком, татуинцы оборвали бы все провода и каналы жалоб, чтобы его выдворили отсюда. Но это наша болезнь. Нам с ней и бороться. Татуин — разношерстный город, но есть три вещи, которые тут не любит никто: опера, новострой и хозяйничающие как у себя дома приезжие. Ты видел район Бестин? Там пара исторических кирпичных заводов с интересной архитектурой, но в остальном — помойка из заброшенных складов и аварийного жилья. К нам лет пять назад приехал делец из Корусанта. Выкупил там землю. Начал строить высотки в корусантском стиле. Стекло ведь симпатичнее убогих бетонных коробов, которые в Бестине называют домами. И тем более лучше новые дома, чем простаивающая земля. Условия по переселению были нормальные, бизнесмен этот был честный. Жаль его даже. Может, поживи он годик у нас, смог бы притереться к местным и доказать, что им самим будет лучше. Разъяснил бы Джаббе выгоду и умаслил бы Маз, взяв местного архитектора. Сгладил бы вызывающий корусантский блеск своих проектов, добавил немного песка в декор. Получил бы звание почетного татуинца. Но он никого не слушал и время на пляски вокруг местных не тратил. Просто делал. Бригады свои привез. Ничего у него не вышло. Никто не стоял с плакатами под стройкой и не звонил с угрозами, но рабочие не укладывались в график, ломались бетономешалки, сотрудники увольнялись. Он прогорел, а у нас теперь посреди Бестина торчит гнилой недостроенный зуб. Татуин своих бережет от чужого.

Энакина зацепила последняя фраза.

— Даже если этот свой — Кровавый Мол?

— Даже если этот свой — Кровавый Мол. Можешь не верить в это. Я и сам не очень верю, хотя идея и находит у меня отклик. Это как Сила, которой все равно. Но, как бы там ни было, того, чтобы татуинцы верили в город, достаточно, чтобы они не хотели участия федералов. 

— Может, в этом и причина? Люди опасаются и со страху темнят, они ведь и составляют город — не камни.

Оби-Ван неопределенно покачал головой, скользя затуманенным взглядом по лобовому стеклу.

— Если предположить, что все это правда, то Татуин будет защищать Мола и от меня?

— Не знаю, Энакин. Может, наоборот, ты так понравился Татуину, что он не хочет тебя отпускать? 

— Начинает звучать совсем уж сказками.

— Твоя правда, это все слишком. — Оби-Ван провел рукой перед лицом, сметая несуществующую паутинку. — Вернемся к делу. Значит, брат Вайоли?

— Да. Агнар Фест.

Жил Агнар Фест на границе Татуина, где заканчивался город и начиналась юндленская пустошь. Найти его дом оказалось не так-то просто: три параллельных улицы тянулись линейками безликих бежевых таунхаусов, на большинстве из которых и номеров-то не было — в том числе и на нужном, но Оби-Ван так хищно повел носом рядом с калиткой, что Энакин шагнул во внутренний двор без вопросов. Ни на дорожке, ни на коротко подстриженном газоне не копилась вода — она бежала по аккуратным каменным канавкам к ливнестокам, но ни цветов, ни деревьев на этом клочке земли не росло. Удобство, без лишней красоты.

Дверь шевельнулась сразу после звонка в типовой пластиковый звоночек, но открылась она ровно настолько, насколько позволила лязгнувшая цепочка. В щель на Энакина и Оби-Вана смотрел светлый, совсем водянистый от слез, глаз.

— Вы кто? — шепот определенно принадлежал женщине.

— Мы из полиции. Ищем Агнара Феста. — Энакин показал значок.

— Боже! Я так ждала! Проходите-проходите! — женщина быстро распахнула дверь, подгоняя гостей. — Скорей, здесь сухо, к обогревателю идите. Я сейчас сделаю чай. А хотите супу? У меня как раз готов бобовый, с перцем, греет хорошо.

Энакин только и успел, что головой мотнуть, вежливо улыбаясь. Невысокая пожилая женщина внимания на свой возраст не обращала, крутясь по дому юлой. В мгновение ока она приспособила разделочную доску под поднос, водрузив на нее чашки и чайник, подвинула кресла ближе к электрическому обогревателю, стоящему по центру комнаты. 

— Спасибо за заботу, но мы приехали по делу. Агнар сказал, что готов принять нас и… 

— Готов, — севший мужской голос раздался справа, и Энакин резко обернулся. Женщина от неожиданности подпрыгнула вместе с чашками на доске. Звякнули ложки. 

Только Оби-Ван не удивился. Он уже давно посматривал на открытую в темноту дверь. Разглядев обладателя голоса, Энакин поправил уже откинутую полу пальто, расслабляя плечо. В темном проходе стоял, навалившись на дверной косяк, бледный длинноволосый мужчина. Ноги его едва держали, но руками он себе не помогал — сжатые кулаки распирали карманы. 

— Только прошу, кто-нибудь один. И недолго. Если это вообще имеет смысл.

Оби-Ван оперся на спинку кресла, которое занял, помогая себе неторопливо встать. Каждый миг он использовал, чтобы провести взглядом по всему телу Агнара Феста. Энакин тем временем следил за другой рукой Оби-Вана: той, которой он махнул параллельно полу, прося Энакина остаться здесь. Энакин, впрочем, и без знакомого уже жеста понял, кто будет беседовать с Фестом, по оставленному нетронутым «Эрл Грею» и превратившимся в цепкие крючки глазам.

Энакин занял место Оби-Вана, улыбаясь круглолицей женщине.

— Пока мой коллега будет занят, я хотел бы поговорить с вами.

— Ой, все что угодно! — всплеснула та руками и, вытерев их висящим на поясе полотенцем, села напротив Энакина. — Я Ханна Лимс. Зовите меня Ханной, прошу, я привыкла так, все мы для Бога одна семья.

— Энакин Скайуокер. А коллега мой — Оби-Ван Кеноби. 

Ханна опустила глаза, стирая с ладони оставшееся масляное пятно. Ладони грубые, морщинистые от воды. Волосы по-рабочему убраны под платок, из-под которого пыльная седина выбивалась прядями. На груди лежал крупный деревянный крест, висевший на простом шнурке.

— Вы работаете у Агнара?

— Не совсем. — Она продолжила мять сероватое от стирок полотенце. — Помогаю я им. Ему и Вайоли. Помогала то есть. Ну… помогать и буду, но теперь только ему получается… — она всхлипнула и уткнулась в полотенце лицом. — Про… простите. Я сейчас, сей… 

Энакин передал чашку Оби-Вана Ханне. Та обернула горячее полотенцем и поставила на колени, сжимая обеими ладонями и глубоко вдыхая пар. Прокашлявшись, она начала тише:

— Я соседка Фестов. Жила здесь еще до того, как Агнар въехал. Бог детей мне не дал, но волей его я попала в Татуинскую общину Священного очага. 

— А чем занимается ваша община?

— Бог людей в любви создавал. Вот мы и бережем ее священное пламя. Домашний очаг. Не только свой, но и другим помогаем. Несчастье в семьи многие из-за глупых мелочей приходит. А быт не должен любовь ломать. Денег у меня немного, да и не решишь ими всего, иногда просто пол в доме вымыть некому или на рынок сходить. Я и Агнара звала к нам, он уважал работу нашу очень. Но не вступил. Правда, помог мне подарки к Рождеству запаковать и развез их сам. А через пару месяцев к Агнару сестра приехала. Вайоли. Хорошенькая такая, но несчастная. Тощая — косточки одни, а ведь должна была бы щечки иметь — с новорожденным Симусом на руках ведь явилась. Ох, недобрый человек в отцы мальчику достался: бросил Вайоли, как узнал, что та беременна, испугался. А девочка многим ради него пожертвовала, вот и податься ей, кроме как к брату, некуда было. — Ханна промокнула глаза рукавом, снова глотая горький чай. — Мне других знаков и не надо было. Тут, значит, мое предназначение — помочь мальчонку на ноги поставить. Агнар же работает, как вол, некогда ему тетешкаться с дитем. А Вайоли выучиться на учительницу хотела. Биологию зубрила — ох, сколько раз я ее уснувшей над книжкой с описанием нутра червя какого-нибудь заставала. Бр-р-р! — Она дернула плечами, скрывая еще один всхлип. — Жмурилась, чтобы кишки червячьи не видеть, и наслепо пледом кутала. Симус мне за внука стал. А Вайоли — добрейшее сердце. Смогла так устроить, чтобы, пока она практику в Эндоре проходила, не только Симуса туда пускали, но и других детишек из общины бесплатно привозили. Не экскурсии им водили, правда, а давали помогать — мелочь всякую для лесничих делать. Мнение мое хотите? Лучше это даже сотни экскурсий, работа на природе. Детишки вместе, делом заняты, а не нудного экскурсовода слушают. Рано им еще, скучно. 

— Врагов у Вайоли не было? Отец Симуса никогда не объявлялся?

— Нет. Совсем мужику плевать было. Бежал, видать, сверкая пятками, до самой Кореллии. Об учебе Вайоли мало говорила, в институте спросите, только добрая же девочка, ну откуда враги. 

— Почему Вайоли отправилась с Симусом в Анкорхед?

— Затащил их туда этот чокнутый душегуб.

— По нашим сведениям, они туда пришли сами.

— Ерунда! Она должна была в детский сад Симуса отвезти и на лекции поехать. Прогуливать Вайоли боялась до смешного. Тридцать лет девке, а она как первоклашка от одной мысли тряслась. 

Ханна посмотрела на запертую дверь, откуда доносились голоса. О чем Оби-Ван говорил с Агнаром, различить не удавалось, но беседа явно набирала обороты. Голоса звучали громче и резче.

— А про Агнара что скажете? Сестра и племянник не были для него обузой?

— Нет, что вы! Да и Вайоли старалась деньги приносить. Стипендия у нее была, и подработки какие-то. Я во всем помочь старалась. 

— Я скорее о том, что живя под одной крышей с семьей, тяжело свою личную жизнь обустроить.

— Ну… — Ханна сжала полотенце в бесформенный комок, торчащий углами между пальцев. — Не мое это дело. 

— Вайоли и Симус мертвы. Сейчас все, что вы знаете — общее дело.

— Я не знаю. Домыслы только, пустячки… — Мягкие, укрытые толстым свитером плечи сделали большой круг. — Но сдается мне, не интересовали Агнара девушки. 

— Юноши?

— Нет! — отмахнулась полотенцем Ханна. — Вообще не интересовало его это дело, понимаете? Не смотрел он ни на кого. Не водил. Сестра у нее была да работа. Вот покушать вкусно — это он любил, на кореллианских бычков особенно падок. А постель для сна у него. Может, и ему Бог не даровал возможности род продолжить. А может, и интереса к делу этому от рождения не досталось. Или потом случилось что… Знать не хочу, думать не хочу и с вами больше говорить о том не буду! 

Ханна поднялась, снова неодобрительно косясь на дверь комнаты Агнара. Та оставалась по-прежнему запертой, несмотря на жгучий взгляд, и Ханна отвернулась, наливая Энакину новую порцию чая. 

— У меня за разговорами так ужин весь сгорит. Агнар, правда, отказался от него, но, может, хоть вы с коллегой трапезу разделите? К супчику булочки пекутся. Не хотите?

— Присутствие полицейского при исполнении приятным не бывает, и у нас еще много работы, уж простите.

 

* * *

Агнар так и не включил нормальный свет, только тусклый торшер в углу. Сам он присел на угол кровати. Оби-Ван позволил сохранить дистанцию. Он сел в кресло прямо под торшером, давая Агнару разглядеть себя и вместе с тем обмануться, будто тень защитит от засвеченного взгляда. 

— Мы можем закончить все это побыстрее?

— Вы знаете, что произошло?

— Весь Татуин знает, — оскалился Агнар. — Кровавый Мол убил Вайоли и Симуса, измазал их кровью ратушу и ушел. Как всегда. Только, что вы здесь делаете, я не понимаю.

— Мы разыскиваем Мола. Это наша работа.

— Ветер в поле ловите. — Агнар высвободил руки из карманов и спрятал лодочку ладоней между обтянутых потертыми штанами колен. Он старался не раскачиваться. Старался выглядеть нормально. — Слышали о том, что Мол — черный маг? Можете не верить, а он такой и есть.

— Я верю, Агнар. 

На долю секунды Агнар поднял голову, и, поджидавший этого момента, Оби-Ван ухватился за подлокотники, обжегшись чужой болью и виной. 

— Его убийства — ритуалы, — продолжил Оби-Ван. — И моя цель — остановить их.

— Благая у вас цель. Только меня она не интересует. Я уже их потерял… Нет, я не виню вас. Что может полиция противопоставить Молу? Ничего. Совсем ничего. 

— Конечно, вы не вините нас. Вы вините себя.

— Я потерял семью! Всю! В один день! — рыкнул Агнар. — Не пытайтесь влезть мне в душу, у вас не выйдет! Я скорблю.

— У вас на костяшках кровь. Вы прячете руки, но я это знаю. До нашего прихода вы избивали стену. Вон ту. Удары приходились возле фотографий, которые упали от вибраций и сейчас лежат на кровати задниками вверх. Если я попрошу перевернуть их, вы сделаете это?

Агнар сжался, касаясь лбом колен. Темные волосы рассыпались, скрывая его от Оби-Вана совсем. Голос звучал глухо:

— Зачем вы пришли? Вы знаете, что убийца Вайоли и Симуса — Кровавый Мол. Вы должны искать его. 

— Мы ищем. Кровавый Мол убивает из прихоти, выбирая жертву так, чтобы полиция увязла в работе с семьей и друзьями, а у него было время скрыться и оставить с десяток ложных следов. Но сегодня его жертвы не случайны. И потому я здесь и спрашиваю: что вы знаете о Моле?

Агнар распрямился, обнимая живот, словно коликами скрученный.

— Что он больной ублюдок. Ему мало убить. Он пометил их, и теперь даже в гробу с Вайоли и Симусом будет его чертова метка. Он будет с ними. А должен был быть я.

Оби-Ван склонил голову к плечу, снова дотрагиваясь до растекающихся по комнате чувств. Агнар совсем не мог держать в себе, из него рвалось. Жгло виски. Жгло кончики пальцев. 

— За что вы чувствуете вину?

— Я должен был отвезти Симуса сегодня. Но не смог. На работе попросили прийти пораньше. Глупость такая… Это я должен был попасть в руки Мола! Не Вайоли. Не Симус. Я защитил бы его, я… 

— Что они делали в Анкорхеде?

Агнар рассеянно дернул плечами. Больше походило на судорогу.

— Это далеко от садика Симуса. Не знаю. Не знаю. Не понимаю, какого сарлакка она там забыла… 

— Ее интересовала ратуша. Могут у нее быть какие-то воспоминания, связанные с этим местом?

Агнар замотал головой, испуская жалобный выдох.

— Вы теряете время. 

— Почему? Потому что вы и так знаете, за что Мол убил Вайоли и Симуса?

— Потому что плевать я хотел на Мола теперь! — зашипел Агнар, вставая и расправляя грудь. Росту в нем оказалось немало. — Моя семья мертва. Ее не вернет ничего. Я скажу вам то, что сказать обязан по закону. Быть может, вы найдете Мола, спасете кого-нибудь, но мне плевать.

— Вам все равно, умрет ли кто-нибудь еще от рук Кровавого Мола?

— Да, — брызнул слюной Агнар. — Я не хотел бы, чтобы в этом мире существовала смерть. Здорово было бы без нее вообще. Но теперь мне все равно, что будет дальше.

— Вы что-то скрываете. — Оби-Ван тоже встал, приближаюсь к Агнару. — Кто отец Симуса?

— Хаммель Вурст. Я этого подонка один раз в жизни видел. Сразу сказал Вайоли, что дерьмо он, а не человек, но разве ж она послушает. Если Вайоли любила… — Агнар растер по щекам слезы. — … То со всей силой. А она на такую была способна, что вам и не представить. Даже мерзавцев любила всем сердцем.

— Не то. Это не то. — Оби-Ван сощурился, подходя еще ближе, стряхивая с себя шелуху, слетавшую с губ Феста. Там, за ней, виднелось нечто, но докопаться не получалось. — Вы знаете. Вы что-то знаете, но молчите. Вы должны рассказать мне.

Агнар отвернулся.

— Должен я только при адвокате и с официальным вызовом на допрос. 

— Вы темните, Фест. На вашем месте любой бы чувствовал ответственность за произошедшее, боль, но ваша вина… она велика. Она неискупима.

Агнар снова дернул плечами, но Оби-Ван не дал возразить, продолжая наступать:

— Это случилось из-за вас. По-настоящему из-за вас. Вы ждали этого. Ведь вы позвонили в полицейское управление еще до того, как в новостях прозвучало имя Вайоли. Вы знали, чьи тела найдет полиция, лишь увидев знак на часовой башне.

— Вайоли и Симус должны были быть дома еще в три часа! Телефон с утра недоступен, в садике сказали, что Симуса она не привезла. Я извелся! Худшее предполагал! 

— Ложь. Зачем вы мне лжете? 

— Вы думаете, я покрываю убийцу Вайоли и Симуса? — голос Агнара сорвался на фальцет, и он схватился за горло, закашливаясь.

— Разумеется, нет. Вы скорее отдали б жизнь, чем позволили упасть волоску с головы Вайоли и Симуса. Знай вы, где сейчас Мол, мы бы с вами не разговаривали, вы бы уже искали смерти от его ножа.

— Я свернул бы ублюдку шею! — Агнар инстинктивно подобрал кулаки к груди, но осел на кровать, где и сидел, а Оби-Ван навис над ним, не давая больше отвернуться, приковывая взгляд к себе.

— Кажется, мы оба знаем, что это не так. Вы, без всякого сомнения, попытались бы. Но Мол — маг, не так ли? И вы не хуже меня знаете, у вас не вышло бы. Вы бы попытались, но бесполезно. Он убил бы вас, легко убил бы. А вы сказали бы ему спасибо. Так что вы понятия не имеете, где он и как его искать. Вы просто топитесь в собственной вине, но вы можете поступить иначе. Скажите мне, что знаете. Скажите, и я найду Кровавого Мола. Сделаю то, чего вы жаждете, но не сможете. И у меня получится, поверьте.

Агнар Фест смотрел долго. Перед Оби-Ваном разверзалась бездна, в которую обыкновенно он запрещал себе заглядывать. Слишком многих сил стоило ему однажды вытащить себя из такой.

А потом бездна заговорила очень ровным и безжизненным голосом:

— Вы ошибаетесь. Дважды. Во-первых, мне ничего неизвестно о Кровавом Моле. — Оби-Ван едва устоял на ногах от выплеснувшегося на него густого потока лжи и прервал связь, не желая больше чувствовать это. — Во-вторых, его не одолеть. Ни мне, ни вам, никому. Нельзя одолеть смерть. 

У Оби-Вана сжались кулаки.

— Так вы скорбите о смерти своих близких? Этого хотела бы ваша семья? Чтобы вы мешали поиску их убийцы, когда можете помочь? Может быть, вы единственный человек во всем Татуине, который может сейчас помочь мне найти Мола. 

Агнар отвернулся.

— Вайоли хотела бы быть похороненной в лесу. Вот и все. Уходите. Прошу вас.

 

* * *

Оби-Ван вылетел на улицу, сметая Энакина следом за собой. Он ничего не сказал, не попрощался с Ханной. Дверь автомобиля стукнула молотом по жестяному листу.

Разговор с Фестом явно не задался. Энакин спешно сообщил об уходе Ханне и двинулся к машине. 

Оби-Ван тер лоб, вдавливая пальцы до белеющих ногтей. 

— Фест знает что-то. Но молчит.

— У нас есть повод предъявить ему обвинения?

— Нет, он не подозреваемый, но он знает, понимаешь? О Моле! И молчит.

— Дай ему время прийти в себя. Может, передумает. Или завтра найдем зацепку и приведем его в участок уже официально.

— Если сможем.

— Думаешь, Мол придет за ним?

— Или Фест сбежит.

— Ну, на этот случай у нас есть «полицейские приемчики» разной низости. 

— Какой ты оказывается ранимый, Эни! — улыбка Оби-Вана была жиденькой, а тон и вовсе виноватым. Впадая в раж, Оби-Ван порой попросту забывал о простых человеческих методах. В целом о существовании людей, которые могут что-то еще сделать, забывал.

Энакин наморщил нос, нервно поглядывая на дом Феста. На кухне все еще горел свет, и сквозь шторы можно было разглядеть силуэт хлопочущей Ханны. Тусклый свет в комнате Агнара мигнул раза три от неуверенных нажатий на выключатель и окончательно погас. Остальные окна и до того были мертвенно темными и наглухо закрытыми. 

— Алло? О, Эйрин, ты сегодня на ночном? У меня тут дело нарисовалось. Нужен неприметный надзор над одним свидетелем. Первый час или два я сам послежу, но потом лучше бы кто-нибудь посвежее головой приехал. Мои сегодня все и так сверхурочно сидят, не лучшие варианты.

— Я могу и сейчас подъехать, чтобы не один сидел, вдвоем надежнее. 

— Я не один.

— О, ясненько, неразлучная команда. Передай Кеноби привет. Приеду через полтора часа, если ты не взвоешь от занудного нытья и не запросишь свободы раньше. Я пока подберу себе смену в офис и найду напарника. Надолго наблюдение устанавливаешь?

— Сутки точно, дальше, как пойдет. Утром официально с шефом договорюсь. 

 

* * *

В управлении было шумно. Камино смогли доставить сюда действительно весь персонал ратуши. К удивлению Энакина, бегать ни за кем не пришлось. Говорило ли это о высокой ответственности татуинцев или об их страхе за то, что облажались, Энакин не знал. Он опасался, что это может означать совсем другое — бесполезную трату времени. Но других зацепок не было. Так что Энакин отыскал в списке знакомые фамилии, подсказанные Дексом, и решил начать с них. Бертрам Кесс оказался инженером-часовщиком, обслуживающим механизм. Судя по виду сморщенного старичка, занимался он этим с момента замены колокола на часы.

Кесс весь горел желанием помочь. Утепленная клетчатая кепка съехала на затылок — так активно он размахивал руками. Шепелявил он и буквы глотал и того пуще:

— Я на техобслугу приехал. Перелезть в комбез рабочий не успел, как прибегла Систа, а глаза у ней как два блюдца. Молча тычет мне в дверь на лестницу, дыхание все прям сперло. — Кесс покрутился на стуле, изображая и надутые щеки, и круглые глаза. — Я ей говорю: при инфаркте, старушка, на свежий воздух надыть. А она мне затрещину. Ну бабы… сама ударила, сама отрезвела и гавкнула про часы и знак Моловский, я и понесся стремглав наверх. Внутрь не ходил, не подумайте — я как ноги из-за маховика увидел, сразу назад дунул. Полицию вызвал.

— Мистер Кесс, ключ от часовой башни у вас всегда при себе?

— Да, — с жаром кивнул Кесс, возвращая кепку на плешивую макушку. — Не по правилам это, ключи должны быть только у директрисы музейной — Систы, собсно, да у старшей уборщицы, Алисси. Я часики эти хорошо знаю, но у меня работы и в своей лавке по горло, музейные меня в штат не берут. А вот как сломались часики-то в праздничный день, а Систы в городе не было, да и Алисси тоже не на месте… Ух и досталось нам потом на орехи от мэра. Ну, Систа мне свой ключик и отдала, чтоб в другой раз я все тихонько и шуренько залатал. 

— Значит, у директора Систы ключа от часовой башни нет?

— Нет. Да и не нужен ей, она высоты страсть как боится. Но в ратуше свой остался на случай всякий и для уборки. Вы Алисси спросите про тот ключик. 

— У нас есть сведения, что вы ключ не по назначению использовали.

Кесс сощурился, подбочениваясь и сводя редкие брови вместе:

— Эт как же? Ключом замки открывают. Ничего другого ключиком своим я не делал. 

Энакин пригрозил Кессу пальцем.

— Не юлите. Пускали на часовую башню неположенных людей?

Кесс вздохнул тяжело и вместе с воздухом выдавил из себя признание:

— Ну пускал. Но давно же последний раз дело было. Месяц, может недели три прошло. Парочке влюбленных подростков до трясучки хотелось на город с верхотуры поглазеть.

Парочка влюбленных подростков — явно не то, что искал Энакин, да и вряд ли Мол засветил бы свое лицо за столь долгий срок до убийства. 

— Давайте еще раз. Когда включилась подсветка и Систа увидела знак, вам пришлось отпереть дверь в башню? Замок был закрыт?

— Агась.

— Но ваш ключ был при вас? И в десять утра он тоже был при вас?

— Ну разумеется!

— А где вы были?

— В лавке своей на Мос-Эйсли.

— Кто-нибудь может это подтвердить?

— Агась. Парочка клиентов мне как раз сбывали антикварные часы своей бабуси. Их телефончики я вам дам. Можете их и про ключ спросить, я его всегда на шее на веревочке ношу. Наверняка, они запомнили. Такое все запоминают: здоровенный ключ вместо рыцарского ордена. — Энакин и сам это приметил, когда просил сдать ключ как улику. — А то память уже не как у молодца, не хотелось бы припереться к ратуше по срочному вызову, а ключик дома оставить. 

— Спасибо, мистер Кесс. Подумайте еще, может, кто-то мог сделать тайком копию с вашего ключа. Не расспрашивали ли вас последнее время про саму башню, другие пути внутрь?

— Не припомню такого. 

— И все же, если припомните, то звоните. Сразу.

 

* * *

На Рекса смотрели глубокие черные глаза, полные усталости и растерянности.

— Я работаю директором музея последние двенадцать лет.

— Мне особенно нравится коллекция оружия семнадцатого века, — улыбнулся Рекс. Миссис Систа постаралась улыбнуться в ответ, но отекшее от бессонницы лицо плохо слушалось хозяйку.

— Бедная женщина, бедный мальчик… 

— Они заходили в музей?

— Определенно нет. Я за порядком в музее сама слежу, так что точно бы их увидела. Нет, их не было.

— Как они могли попасть в часовую башню?

— Дверь на лестницу находится не в музее, туда можно попасть, не заходя внутрь, но для этого нужен был ключ. Башня запирается, у нас с этим строго.

— По-настоящему строго?

— Ключа всего два. Один хранится у главной уборщицы, Алисси. Сейчас у нее отпуск и ее обязанности выполняет Гловерли. Только старшая уборщица может убираться в башне. За этим я слежу, а то Кесс из себя выходит, если там тронут лишнее. Кесс — наш часовщик. Владелец второго ключа.

— Простите мою настойчивость, но все же — насколько все строго?

— Весьма.

— А зачем? — Рекс развел руками. — Никогда не понимал такого. Мы в Татуине, маленьком и довольно уютном городке, но кому мы здесь нужны? Ратуша — музей. Не банк, не мэрия. Краеведческий музей, в котором хранятся, конечно, великолепные образчики быта, но все же вряд ли пользующиеся спросом на черном рынке. Понимаю, что часовой механизм сложен, его легко испортить, да и с высоты такой упасть можно, так что от любопытных детей дверь закрыть стоит, но вся эта суровость — два ключа, только два человека, система доступа… К чему?

— Наше удобство и спокойствие. — Систа смущенно дернула губами, смотря в стол перед собой. — Корусантская комиссия признала лестницу непригодной для туристов, разрешила только техобслуживание.

— А мне, как татуинцу, обидно даже. Я в детстве был на башне, когда еще экскурсии туда водили. Тогда я был впечатлен. — Рекс отложил ручку и подпер кулаком подбородок, прикрывая глаза. — Сейчас вроде механизм новый поставили, и места осталось меньше, но все равно. Днем циферблат просвечивает, и сквозь него, как сквозь туман, виден город. И эти горы вдалеке, за юндленской пустошью… — он обрисовал рукой воображаемый рельеф, — красота. Я себе пообещал, что, когда невесту найду, мы с ней свадьбу в ратуше сыграем. А с часовой башни голубей выпустим в слуховое оконце. Там еще витраж раньше был, с гербом города, он все еще на месте?

— Да. 

— Жаль, что лишь мечта.

— Ну почему же… вы человек ответственный, надежный, мы сможем договориться. Даже официально, мэр вам не откажет. 

— Неужели? — Рекс просиял, радостно всплеснув руками. — Ну спасибо! Буду знать. Не стану вас задерживать больше, у вас дел наверняка невпроворот. Только один вопрос остался.

— Да, конечно.

— Вы всех, кто пытался насчет башни «договориться», к мэру отправляли и проверяли их уровень ответственности?

Систа округлила рот, прерывисто вдыхая, но слов быстро не подобрала. Рекс продолжал доброжелательно улыбаться, но ручка его постукивала по блокноту.

— Я думаю, — сказал он, — что не было никакой строгости. Ключ висел у уборщиц в комнате. Брала та, кто дежурила, и шла мыть лестницу. А если кто вдруг посещал музей, то за определенную сумму, сунутую вам в кармашек, он мог подняться на башню. На свой страх и риск, потому что лестницу объявили аварийной, да так и не отреставрировали. — Систа уткнулась взглядом в колени, ее пальцы сжались, а рука сместилась по столешнице, закрывая ее саму от разговора. — Но мы-то с вами знаем, что башню и ступени строили на века. Она еще пару сотен лет простоит. Слишком мало людей видят красоту Татуина. Вы хотели просто поддержать любопытствующих романтиков, да? Это не преступление, миссис Систа. Нарушение должностных инструкций, быть может, но они бывают очень глупыми. Мне вот положено каждый день с зарядки начинать, но как они себе это представляют? Я в костюме по кабинету прыгать должен? Да и неэффективно это. Два вечера в тренажерном зале заменяют и даже… 

— Я поняла вас, лейтенант, — наконец взяла себя в руки Систа. — Да, я действительно пару раз позволяла людям пройти на башню. Корусантская комиссия закрыла ее необоснованно, а обещанных на реставрацию денег я так и не увидела. Но с тех пор, как я отдала ключ Кессу, ко мне обращались все реже. Люди обычно знают, с кем разговаривать о таких вещах. Даже если не знали, я все равно отправляла их к старшей уборщице. Но касательно их ключа вы все же ошибаетесь. Кесс отличный мастер, но мужик вредный и сварливый. Он настаивал, чтобы уборкой в башне занимались только те, кому он доверял. Была у нас пара инцидентов, так что здесь строгий регламент себя оправдывал. Мне так было спокойнее. Я даже предлагала Кессу работу на полставки уборщиком, чтобы закрыть вопрос совсем, но он не согласился. Ему нравится с шестеренками возиться, а не с тряпками. Но я любопытных клиентов уже пару месяцев не видела. И повторю это снова — женщину с ребенком я увидела уже после их смерти, на показанных вами фотографиях. Они не заходили в музей.

 

* * *

— Цимера Гловерли… Вас зовут Цимера?

Худощавая девушка лихорадочно закивала, почти клюя конопатым носом стол. Оби-Ван улыбнулся ей:

— Красивое имя.

— Мне часто это говорят. Но мне не очень нравится. 

— Судя по нему и вашему акценту, вы из Джакку?

— Да. Мало кто догадывается, — ее глаза забегали по столу совсем заполошно. Оби-Ван приметил не находящую себе места девушку среди очереди из свидетелей сразу. Теперь он хотел расположить девушку к себе, но никак не удавалось нащупать нужную струну, выходило лишь наоборот. Он придвинулся ближе, доверительно расставляя руки.

— Не волнуйтесь так сильно. Я не из миграционной службы и даже не совсем настоящий коп.

— У меня все в порядке с документами! — отчеканила девушка так, что Оби-Ван понял — не врет. Этот ответ она выучила вплоть до правильно поставленного взгляда. — Моя мама вышла замуж за американца, он удочерил меня, дал свою фамилию. Мы с мамой — гражданки США, не Джакку.

— Вдвойне рад за вас с мамой. Джакку — неприятное место. А Татуин… 

— Без разницы. Тот же песок в зубах круглый год. Но люди здесь лучше. По крайней мере, я так думала… 

— Кровавый Мол не должен менять вашего мнения о Татуине. 

Цимера обняла себя руками.

— Расскажите еще о себе. Вы работаете уборщицей в музее. Как вам работа? Средний возраст работников сильно больше вашего.

— Мне нужны деньги на учебу. Я заканчиваю вечерний колледж, собираюсь поступать в Джеонозийский университет. Мне очень нужны деньги, понимаете? — она задышала часто-часто.

Оби-Ван сдержал забугрившуюся под кожей нетерпеливость. Верный след был прямо перед ним, но этот след никуда бы не делся за несколько минут. А вот если девочка упадет от переизбытка чувств в обморок, никому легче точно не станет.

— Несмотря на возраст, вы подменяли старшую уборщицу. Серьезная должность.

— Вы так говорите, будто это честь, — хмыкнула Цимера. — Да нас всего трое. А Хлоя не хотела за работу мисс Алисси браться. Там столько еще бумажек в конце дня заполняешь, и пожарная сигнализация часто дурит, с ней осторожно надо. Но приплачивают. Так что мисс Алисси мне предложила — я согласилась.

— И вместе с должностью вы получили доступ к часовой башне. Вы убирались там позавчера, верно? Ничего подозрительного не заметили?

Цимера мотнула головой и стиснула плечи тонкими пальцами.

— К чему все эти разговоры? Я виновата в том, что случилась! Я виновата! Вы ведь знаете! Поэтому затащили меня в этот темный угол!

— Цимера… — Оби-Ван раскрыл ладони, протягивая их дрожащей девушке, — все совсем не так. Во-первых, мы с вами не в комнате для допросов, как прочие музейные работники. Этот «темный угол» — рабочий кабинет моего коллеги, вот его рабочий стол, принтер, в шкафу висит пальто. А привел я вас сюда, потому что здесь можно совсем приглушить свет. У вас глаза раздражены бессонницей, вам от света больно. Я не хотел причинять вам боль, вот и все. Во-вторых, убил Вайоли и Симуса Фестов Кровавый Мол. И, надеюсь, вы не обидитесь, если я не поверю, будто вы — это он. Вы же тоненькая, как молодая сосенка, вы бы просто не смогли удержать такую рослую даму, как Вайоли.

Грудь Цимеры сжалась смешком, и она булькнула, выкашливая слезы.

— Расскажите мне, что вас так гложет.

— Вчера утром… — Цимера вдавила кулаки в глаза, забирая воздух носом. — Эта женщина, Вайоли, пришла ко мне с сыном. Они хотели подняться на часовую башню. Мисс Алисси предупреждала меня, что такое бывает. Сказала взять десятку и проводить. А мне… мне сто предложили. Вот… — Цимера вынула из кармана джинс скомканную бумажку и отшвырнула ее к ногам Оби-Вана. — Заберите. Как улику или что там бывает. Не хочу этих денег. Мне их дали, чтобы я дала ключ и проводила только до двери, а вместе с ними не поднималась. Ну… я подумала, что если они и заденут что-нибудь, я на Кесса управу найду. Он со мной ласковый. Веселый. Привезу ему блинчиков в лавочку, он дуться перестанет сразу. Условились, что я на два часа их пущу. Не знаю, что два часа там делать, но не стала вопросы задавать. А когда я через два часа вернулась в нашу комнатку, ключ уже на столе лежал. Я подумала, что им понадобилось уйти срочно, или заскучали раньше. Ну… что все в порядке, подумала. Проверила, что дверь за собой заперли, и ключ на место спрятала. А потом… — Цимера захлебнулась словами.

— Цимера, послушайте. — Оби-Ван придвинулся почти вплотную, перехватывая ее руки и заставляя расправить их. — Вы должны хорошенько сконцентрироваться и припомнить: вы видели что-нибудь еще? Когда обнаружили ключ? Может чью-то тень? Что-то необычное?

— Ничего, — тихо откликнулась та.

Оби-Ван посмотрел в пол, и Цимера снова всхлипнула:

— Я даже вам помочь не могу. Бесполезная… 

— Тш-ш-ш! — Оби-Ван погладил ее запястья. — Я спросил лишь потому, что раз ничего подозрительного не было, откуда же подозрениям было зародиться? За что вы себя вините?

— Если бы я пошла с ними… 

— Мы нашли бы три трупа. Кровавый Мол делает то, что задумал. Он как стихия. Вы не могли бы спасти Вайоли и Симуса от удара молнии. Не могли и от Мола. 

— Значит, его никто никогда не остановит? 

— Остановит. Тот, кто может дать достойный отпор. Другая стихия. — Оби-Ван продолжал гладить ее запястья, вслушиваясь в выравнивающееся дыхание. — Закройте глаза. Представьте вчерашнее утро снова. Тогда еще светило солнце. А вы обрадовались деньгам. Вам повезло. Деньги вам нужны. Солнце. Оно почти не греет в ноябре, но щеками вы чувствуете его тепло.

— Да, — улыбнулась Цимера, приподнимая нос кверху. — Щекам тепло.

Оби-Ван вложил в ладонь Цимеры поднятую сотенную купюру.

— Возьмите эти деньги. Они помнят только солнце. — Он сложил длинные пальцы в кулак. — Вы убрали их в карман и занялись своими делами. Слушайте мой голос, Цимера. Мама, наверное, зовет вас Мерой? Очень красивое имя. Цимера. Мера. Вы моете что-то?

— Витрины с образцами камней.

— Вы опускаете руки в воду, а потом она бежит с них. Стекает назад. Неторопливое занятие. Как раз для хорошего утра. Солнце светит в окно. Хорошее утро. Мера. Мера. Ты слышишь меня, Мера?

— Слышу. Это странно. Я одна в музее. Но вы здесь. Вы солнце?

— Я солнце. Идем со мной. Кажется, два часа уже прошли.

— И как я могла забыть! — Цимера слегка дернулась, но Оби-Ван вжал подушечки пальцев в пульсирующие вены сильнее. У Цимеры не было ни природной устойчивости, ни нарощенной жизнью шкуры. Ее доверчивое сознание поддавалось легко, и Сила сама вела Оби-Вана, подсказывая следующий шаг по просторной памяти. 

— Ты идешь по коридору, а я с тобой. Ты шагаешь по пятнам моего света на полу. Забава из детства. Не пристало старшей уборщице, но тем сильнее это веселит тебя.

— Да… Кто это?

— Где, Мера?

— Там, впереди… вышел из коридора на площадь.

— Ты как раз идешь мимо окна. Тебе совсем не любопытно проследить за ним?

— Любопытно. Он был в ратуше, но в музей не зашел. Зачем он здесь?

— Ты подходишь к окну, смотришь вслед мужчине.

— Твои лучи слишком слепят глаза. А на нем капюшон. Такая смутная тень. Я… — Цимера нахмурилась, замотав головой. — Нет. Ничего. Глазам больно. Перестань слепить! Ты жжешься, жжешься!

Оби-Ван отшатнулся, и Цимера ухватила ртом воздух, складываясь пополам. Нехорошо обрывать связь резко, но Оби-Вану пришлось вытолкнуть Цимеру из транса силком. 

— Простите, — он снова держал руки на виду. Хотелось промыть их, но потерпит.

— Что… что это было? — Цимера шипела, потирая солнечное сплетение.

— Гипноз. 

Видела! Цимера его видела. И Мол понял это. Но в то утро он напился крови сполна и предпочел попросту подчистить след. Выжечь себя из памяти и защититься от любопытных глаз. Защита от гипноза человека, не владеющего Силой, сложна, если ты стараешься ради защищаемого разума и делаешь аккуратную работу. Но если тебе его не жаль, то… разрушение лучшая защита. 

Хорошо, что они сидели в темноте. Оби-Ван никак не мог совладать с лицом, кривящимся от злости и омерзения. Следить за голосом удавалось чуть лучше, если говорить шепотом.

— Простите, я не хотел причинить вам боль.

— Я не верю в гипноз, — вяло помотала Цимера головой. Одновременно с этим она убирала деньги назад в карман, так что Оби-Ван только спрятал улыбку, не став возражать.

— И все же простите за неудобства.

— Вам это помогло? — Цимера встала, придерживаясь за стул. Ее грудь дрожала — девушке нужен был свежий воздух и горячая еда или питье. Оби-Ван успел дать ей немного покоя, но ее Силовой контур сходил с ума.

— Да, — без колебаний соврал Оби-Ван.

— Значит, не зря. Я рада, что смогла помочь… хотя… не знаю чем. Гипноз. Это же… сказки. — Она поправила выбившиеся из пучка пряди и закашлялась. Оби-Ван подхватил ее под локоть. Он отвел Цимеру к Депе, объяснив той ситуацию на ухо и испросив две чашки майсурского чая. Усадив Цимеру на диван, Оби-Ван открыл окно над ее головой. Неровные лихорадочные пульсации контура стихали.

Оби-Ван вытер влажные ладони о штаны, с рассеянным кивком принимая свою чашку. Он вовремя почувствовал грань, и думать о том, что было бы, если бы он ее переступил — не стоило.

Чай омыл горло терпким вишневым бархатом, и Оби-Ван откланялся, направляясь в общий кабинет. Энакин должен был уже освободиться. 

 

* * *

— Энакин! — Коди стащил гарнитуру с головы. — Пирам машину Вайоли Фест нашел. Неподалеку от Анкорхеда. 

Энакин оторвался от записей с собранными за вчерашний вечер показаниями. Обрывочных и бессмысленных в основном. Череп — страшный. От черепа — мурашки по коже. Гроза — не к добру. У всех поголовно предчувствие плохое вчера, видите ли, было. От плохого предчувствия по ресторанам ходили, не иначе. Энакин потер переносицу и встал из-за стола, разминая ноги.

— Отлично. Бери Пирама и поезжайте на место, осмотрите. У кого-нибудь еще прорывы есть?

— Я исследовала телефон. — Асока тараторила, не отрываясь от экрана и продолжая параллельно переписываться с кем-то. — Эксперты нашли на нем отпечатки только жертвы и несколько смазанных — предположительно сын игрался или брат. Совпадений в базе нет, но для занесения как новых слишком фрагментарные. Все данные о последних звонках удалены. Причем, телефон разрядился еще в девять утра. До предполагаемого времени смерти. Значит, удаляла данные Фест сама. — Асока примолкла, отвлекаясь на планшет, но вскоре вернулась к монитору и рассказу: — Я запросила информацию у сотового оператора — последний звонок был в семь пятнадцать утра. Входящий. Звонили с городского автомата. Они принадлежат другому оператору, мне нужно время и ордер, чтобы с них информацию стрясти, но тогда мы сможем точно установить, откуда звонили. 

— Ордер… 

— Я уже запросила.

Энакин отсалютовал Асоке, урвав напряженную улыбку — все-таки поглядывала, — и поставил галочку напротив очередного пункта в списке на доске. Он предпочитал, чтобы на ней висели фотографии конкретных подозреваемых, но сегодня их уделом был список туманных зацепок.

— Мне не нравится Агнар Фест. — Оби-Ван, против обыкновения занявший не диван, а подоконник, и прижимавший ко лбу то исходящую паром чашку, то холодное стекло, подал наконец голос. — Что-то он скрывает.

— Слежка за домом не прекращается. Ею руководит детектив Эйрин. И за те месяцы, что я здесь работаю, я понял, что в этом деле лучше нее только Винду. 

— Я не сомневаюсь в Эйрин. Фест дома не покидал. Меня интересует прошлое. Асока, ты не займешься?

Асока перевела взгляд с монитора на Оби-Вана. Затем на Энакина. 

— Делай, как он просит. Рекс, забирай на себя операторов. Получишь ордер — сразу за информацией, потом поедешь на место, выяснять, кто звонил. Может, нам повезет с камерами или свидетелями.

 

* * *

— Что произошло? — Энакин отгородил Оби-Вана спиной от кабинета.

— Мол знает, что мы идем за ним.

— Он всегда знает.

— Он оставил для меня послание в голове Гловерли. Ловушку, демонстрацию… — Оби-Ван отбрасывал слова, едва успев произнести их, все искал нужное, пока не выдохнул с озлобленным сарказмом: — Шутиху. И я не справился. Только руки обжег. 

— Ты уверен, что он ждал там именно тебя?

— Не вижу среди нас других мастеров Силы. Мол не упускает шанса задеть меня. Напомнить о своем превосходстве.

— Меня пугает даже мысль о том, что Мол может думать о тебе столько же времени, сколько на него тратишь ты. Но предположим, ты прав. Если Мол это распланировал, то у него была фора по времени. Возможность подготовиться. 

— Я слишком расслабился, Энакин. Я должен быть сильнее. Иначе я его не остановлю.

Энакин ответ подобрал не сразу и озвучить его не успел: Асока громко забарабанила пальцами по столу.

— Я нашла… м-м-м… что-то. Агнар сказал Оби-Вану, что настоящего отца Симуса зовут Хаммель Вурст. Я подумала, что это может оказаться важно, и с утра этот вопрос тоже провентилировала. Имя Вурста не значится ни в одной из наших баз, по соцсетям и моим каналам тоже глухо. Но есть интересненькая деталь. Я не первая его ищу. Почти пять лет назад в Плом-блум — это татуинский центр помощи женщинам, попавшим в тяжелое положение, — обратилась девушка. Представилась «Тиане», настоящая фамилия неизвестна, документов при ней не было. Бездомная, нищая, беременная. Она обвиняла Вурста во всех своих бедах. Ее поселили в общежитии Плом-блум, помогли с родами. А плом-блумский адвокат занялся розыском Хаммеля Вурста. Потрясли полицию, наняли частников — и ничего. Даже в Корусантские базы запросы делали — пусто.

— Странно, что парень, первоклассно умеющий заметать следы, не может член в штанах удержать. И покупает бракованные презервативы. А с Вайоли этот Вурст познакомился где?

— Выходит, что в Центаксе. 

— Центакс? — Энакин поперхнулся. — Не самый благополучный район, но это пригород Корусанта. Далековато отсюда. Вайоли-то что там делала?

— Это я и пытаюсь понять. — Асока выжигала глазами дырки в мониторе, заново и заново просматривая файлы. — Я еще раз поговорила с Ханной и с другими соседями Фестов — Агнар очень скрытен и Вайоли за болтовню ругал. Но ее иногда удавалось разговорить. Судя по ее рассказам, приехали они из Центакса. Оба. Но по паспорту Вайоли коренная татуинка — паспорт чистенький, эксперты уже вдоль и поперек изучили. Паспорта Агнара у нас на руках нет, но права в базе тоже татуинские. Но… Аргх. Не нравятся они мне. Фесты как татуинцы… не так с ними все: соседям много вопросов задавали, те их не чужаками, конечно… но пришлыми считают. Школьных аттестатов найти не могу, все школы обзвонила — нигде о Фестах не слышали. Вуз, где Вайоли училась, утверждает, что с документами все в порядке, но высылать отказываются. Только лично в руки и, блин, при наличии ордера! Магия какая-то. Словно Фесты просто взяли и появились в Татуине уже взрослыми. Но с нормальными документами. Магия какая-то.

Энакин жестом оборвал Асоку и ушел за свой стол. Та замолчала, хлопая глазами. 

Знал он эту магию. Вот уж не думал, что придется столкнуться здесь… хотя если дело серьезное, то куда еще сплавлять людей, как не на окраины?

— У нас достаточно оснований привести Агнара в участок! — Оби-Ван, кошкой проскользнувший за спину Асоки, навис над ней. Та вздрогнула и сразу же ощерилась — терпеть этого не могла. — Он нам и расскажет.

Энакин не сдержал горестного смешка.

— Придержи коней. Он сунет тебе в нос свой чистейший паспорт и, доведенный расспросами до паники, сбежит из города. И ему помогут. Так что терпение, мой друг, и будешь вознагражден.

Оби-Ван состроил кислую мину, но Энакину было уже не до пикировок — из динамика донеслось звонкое, вечно оптимистичное щебетание Лиз.

— Ой, кого я слышу?! Энакин Скайуокер! 

 

* * *

Энакин сбавил громкость, не давая больше услышать звонкий голосок своей знакомой, и отвернулся, плотно прижимая телефон плечом.

Оби-Ван посмотрел на Асоку, но та лишь плечами пожала, прошептав: 

— Раньше твоей прерогативой было пафосно прижимать длань к челу и уноситься в туман. Теперь вот он еще. Это заразно? Мне требовать с Винду доплаты за вредность?

— Не смешно. 

Асока дернула плечом, сгорбливаясь над планшетом и делая вид, что происходящее ее больше не интересует и она очень занята. Оби-Ван наоборот распрямился, скрещивая руки на груди.

Энакин продолжал общаться с некоей «Лиз»:

— Да. Все еще. Нет, увы, застрял надолго. Лиз, а открой мне тайну, Ян Лаго все еще с федералами работает? Какая прелесть. А телефон его актуальный дашь? Знаю, знаю, что много уже должен, но только представь, каким павлином Лаго будет ходить еще месяцок? Достойная услада твоим глазам? Ну вот… да, я записываю. Спасибо, Лиз. Долг свой пришлю на Рождество. Пока!

Энакин снова застучал по телефону. Его палец на секунду замер над кнопкой «вызова», делая пару нерешительных кругов, но вклиниться Оби-Ван не успел — Энакин снова поднес телефон к уху. 

— Лаго, это Скайуокер. Ага. Да чтоб тебя, Лаго! Нет! Татуин, этот город называется Та-ту-ин. А не пойти ли тебе?.. Сам до сих пор между двух стульев сидишь? Штаны не треснули? — Энакин выслушал ответ и рассмеялся. — Повторяешься, брат, плохой признак. Как там у вас: клингонский по утрам не сильно пугает, привык уже? Нет-нет, этого я совсем не хочу. Послушай, я сейчас включу громкую связь, постарайся держать свою страсть в руках.

— Надеюсь, ты не в ванне, Скайуокер, а то меня от одной мысли тошнит, — сообщил Лаго всей комнате. Громкий, хорошо поставленный голос. 

— Тогда в ванной. Думай об этом побольше, — прошипел Энакин в микрофон. — О пузырьках и пене.

— И зачем же тебе громкая связь?

— Хочу, чтобы мои друзья тоже слышали, как тебя тошнит. Пока ты ищешь пакетик, послушай… только уважительно послушай. Помощь нужна.

Энакин собирался рассказать о произошедшем федералу? О помощи попросить? Оби-Ван быстро оказался около его стола, набирая полную грудь воздуха, но Энакин сделал страшное лицо и приложил палец к губам.

— Ну все. Кабздец миру наступил. Первое предвестие апокалипсиса — Энакин Скайуокер меня о помощи просит.

— Или предлагаю. Это как посмотреть.

Мужчина на том конце провода горласто заржал. 

— Заинтриговал. Валяй уже.

— У нас тут два трупа: женщина с ребенком. Женский по твоей части. Некая Вайоли Фест. Документы все татуинские, но язык за зубами держать не умеет. Приехала сюда из Центакса четыре года назад. Легенда включает в себя татуинского брата Агнара, полагаю, вы прикрывали обоих. 

— Хм, и никто из наших до сих пор не объявился?

— Нет, но если судебный процесс давно завершен, такие ведь уходят на пассивный контроль. Сами о помощи не просят — вы не приезжаете.

— Верняк. И в Татуин бы не отправили тех, кому серьезная охрана нужна. Думаешь, их прикрытие вскрыли и за старое грохнули?

— Нет. Убил Вайоли Фест Кровавый Мол, дело-то наше, но нам бы информации про семью Фест побольше.

— Ладно. Я проверю. Если ты прав, то с меня вся информация, но с тебя держать свой неуемный язычок за зубками. Я типа сам все обнаружил и подсуетился, ага? 

— Разуме-е-ется, — протянул Энакин. — Ты же понимаешь, что если все серьезно, то тебе придется отодрать задницу от офисного креслица и прикатить в Татуин, да? 

— Сука ты, Скайуокер. 

— Стараюсь. Бывай, Лаго. Жду новостей.

Энакин был спокоен и задумчив, устремив взгляд в стену. Он постукивал телефоном по столешнице.

— Кто этот Лаго? — не выдержал Оби-Ван. — Федерал? Он может вмешаться?

Оби-Ван ждал быстрых объяснений, но Энакин предупреждающе вскинул бровь и посмотрел неожиданно жестко. На его лице прописалось неприятное удивление.

— Ян Лаго — мой старый знакомый, учились вместе. Он из КБР, но сотрудничает с федералами. Программа защиты свидетелей в целом в их ведении, но корусантскими делами занимается он.

— Ты думаешь, Фесты — выдуманная фамилия?

— В этом я вообще на сто процентов уверен. Мы точно имеем дело с прекрасными мастерами фабрикации поддельных документов. А лучше всего документы подделывает само государство. Если они участвовали в следствии в Центаксе или Корусанте, Лаго узнает все детали.

— Но Вайоли убил Кровавый Мол. Что если… 

— Хватит. Дело Кровавого Мола не только твое, Оби-Ван.

Возмущение сдавило горло до невозможности дышать. Оби-Ван вообще не верил, что все это происходит наяву.

— Так ты серьезно собираешься привлечь федералов? Не спросив меня, не предупредив?.. — кажется, Оби-Ван говорил что-то не то — слишком рвано выдохнул Энакин, уронив голову. Слишком оскалился. Но молчать он не мог. — После всех наших разговоров?

— Дело Кровавого Мола не только твое, — процедил Энакин. — Оно еще и мое. И поэтому ты не единственный рыцарь в поле. Я тоже могу и буду защищать дело от чужих носов. И у меня есть для того достаточная власть и сила. 

Оби-Ван замер. Хорошо бы сейчас у Асоки появилось нечто срочное, чтобы сообщить и разрезать ставший слишком густым воздух. Но Асока молчала. Энакин рассовывал свидетельские показания по папкам так, словно не ждал никакого ответа. Может, он и не ждал. Оби-Ван протянул руку, собираясь коснуться ладони Энакина, но у того снова зазвонил телефон.

— Алло. Что?! — заорал он в трубку. — Когда? Ты едешь туда? Могу я… Ладно. Давай, держи меня в курсе о каждом изменении.

Энакин отшвырнул телефон, сдавливая виски.

— Проклятье! 

Он помотал головой, не желая мириться со свалившейся на него реальностью, но все-таки уперся кулаками в стол и поднял голову.

— Агнар Фест совершил самоубийство. Вернее, попытался.

 

* * *

Слова метались по голове и не складывались в предложения, так что Энакин попросту повторял сказанное Эйрин.

— Феста обнаружила Ханна. Он был в своем кабинете, без сознания и пульса. Ему повезло, что он лежал на животе — не захлебнулся рвотой, все вытекло на ковер. Ханна вызвала скорую, тогда Эйрин и заметила. Так что до больницы Фест едет с эскортом. Врачи говорят, что состояние крайне тяжелое, прогноза не дают. Сердце завели, поврежден ли мозг и внутренние органы будет понятно уже в больнице. Рядом с Фестом обнаружили опустошенные палочки смерти, вскрытые пакетики со следами рилла, снотворное, стимуляторы… врачи сказали, что он вряд ли знал, что делал. Такая смесь наркотиков и медикаментов вызывает долгую и мучительную смерть, не «уснул и не проснулся».

Оби-Ван побледнел и осел в кресло.

— Эйрин оставила кого-то обыскать дом? — встрепенулась Асока. — Мол мог опять отдать приказ письмом.

— Разумеется. Она отправилась в больницу охранять Феста, ее напарник сейчас допрашивает Ханну и затем обыщет дом.

— Кровавый Мол не отдавал никаких приказов. — Оби-Ван провел языком по деснам и кашлянул. — Асока… мне нужна вода, — тихо и нежно попросил он. — Мол любит зрелищность, но его методы еще и эффективны. Самоубийство Сантьяго — вот режиссура Мола: быстро, эффективно, перед зрителями. Спасибо, Шпилька. — Оби-Ван благодарно опустил ресницы, принимая стакан. — Мол любит чужую боль, когда может напитаться ею, но бессмысленных шагов не совершает. А Агнар? Если бы не помощница, он бы умер в темноте и одиночестве. Не со знаком на лице, а в луже собственных помоев. Вся боль осталась бы с ним. Ни зрителей. Ни послания. Смысл в этом только один и только для Агнара — наказать себя. О… врачи ошибаются. Агнар знал, что принять. Он хотел мучений.

Костяшкам было больно, стол начинал скрипеть. От слов Оби-Вана во рту стало гадко, и Энакин попросил бы достать текилу, отложенную по приличиям до завершения дела. Останавливало только отсутствие обоих Камино.

— Значит, наш главный свидетель пока недоступен. Что мы можем сделать еще? — Словами Энакин пытался упорядочить и мысли. Списки дел, дальнейших шагов — они должны прогнать чувство, будто все обращается песком и утекает сквозь пальцы. — Машина Вайоли чиста, Коди уже выехал на помощь Рексу, минут через двадцать они будут у автомата в Таскен Гарденс, с которого поступил звонок. Асока, узнай часы работы Плом-блума, отправим завтра Коди туда, поищем Тиане, вдруг сможем все-таки выйти на Вурста. Оби-Ван, твои пожелания? Можем поехать в дом Феста.

— Бессмысленно. Мне нужен лишь сам Агнар. Энакин, я прошу отпустить меня.

Энакин моргнул. Затем поднял сжатый кулак вверх и раскрыл его, дуя на ладонь.

— Свободен ты отныне! — Энакин встряхнул рукой. — Или мне надо подарить тебе носок? Как это работает? Поясни, как именно я тебя удерживаю, а то я не в курсе.

— Я хотел бы отправиться домой. Вряд ли до вечера, а то и утра, нас ждут новости из больницы или от мистера Лаго. Я бесполезен здесь. Кровавый Мол бросает нам новые вызовы, а я отвык от столкновений с ним, вытеснил многое на край сознания. Мне нужно восстановить и укрепить медитациями связь с Силой. И потому прошу, — Оби-Ван хлебнул воздуха и произнес тише: — отпустить, как подчиненный просит своего начальника.

Оби-Ван смотрел в пол. Не поднял он головы и пока Энакин подходил к нему, хотя не слышать шагов не мог. Энакин положил руку на обманчиво расслабленное плечо. Залегшие под глазами Оби-Вана тени были приметны еще утром — последнюю ночь Оби-Ван потратил на раздумья, не на сон. Сейчас они очертились явственней. 

— Иди, конечно. Тебе нужен отдых. Я позвоню, когда появятся новости.

 

* * *

В голове болталась пустота. Не очищенный медитацией покой, позволяющий прояснить сознание, а неприятная пустота, полная обрывков и острых осколков. Кровавый Мол неуловим, но Оби-Ван считал, что понял его. Глупец. Первый раз с небес на землю вернуло откровение Хатта о другой стороне жизни Мола, и с каждым новым шагом по этой тропе все запутывалось сильнее. Оби-Ван смотрел на дело Вайоли и видел не привычную пару из жертвы ритуала и неуловимого маньяка, а тугой клубок, в котором нитки перевились с колючей проволокой — распутываешь и себе же пальцы режешь. 

Оби-Ван бросил пакет с ароматными яблоками на заднее сиденье. Он любил зимние явинские за запах — в машине еще долго ощущалась их сладкая свежесть. Но сегодня Оби-Ван думал и о практичности. Их сладость не дразнила аппетит, а наоборот — быстро насыщала. Сойдет за легкий обед перед серьезной медитацией. Да и запах помогал. Погрузиться в Силу в аромате заточенного в бледно-желтые шары солнца намного проще, чем в сухом привкусе пыли, отчаянно властвующем в доме. 

Первый удар обрушился на спину между лопаток, и Оби-Вана распластало по машине. Дверь под его весом захлопнулась, закусив полу пиджака и кожу с пальца. Второй пришелся на затылок. Третий под ребра. Треснула ткань. Загудело колоколом тело. Снова затылок.

Оби-Ван увидел собственную кровь на голубой крыше ситроена. Пятна поплыли, они качались перед глазами и росли, пока не застили алым все вокруг, гася свет.

 

* * *

Оби-Ван не чувствовал тела — не хотел чувствовать, как стреляет в занемевших ногах и как ноют выкрученные локти, но Сила выталкивала из обморока, гремя в мозгу корабельным колоколом об опасности.

Пол холодил щеку. Бетон. Влажный. Оби-Ван, не открывая глаз, провел языком по зубам. Все на месте, только губа разбита, из десны прилично накровило. Хотелось сглотнуть, а лучше выплюнуть, но Оби-Ван не хотел себя выдать. Так что губ не сомкнул, позволяя кровавой слюне и дальше подтекать по подбородку на пол. Сквозь ресницы Оби-Ван разглядел ржавые железные ворота с огромной задвижкой. Пахло резиной и бензином. Не похоже, чтобы в гараже были окна — свет слабый и ярко-желтый, из другого угла. В том же углу слышалось шевеление. 

Сила молчала. Нет, она билась внутри, кричала, пытаясь поднять Оби-Вана и заставить унести отсюда ноги, но слепок места ни о чем не рассказал. Он походил на невнятное бормотание в толпе — гаражом пользовались часто, здесь постоянно ходили люди, оставляя за собой обрывки разных мыслей и чувств, но никаких особенно ярких эмоций, позволяющих прочесть их. Единственное, что Оби-Ван чувствовал очень хорошо, — пульсирующий в такт сердцу собственный страх. 

Лоб с затылком стянуло обручем. Мозгу не нравилось работать, его привели в сознание слишком рано и резко, но Сила не давала провалиться назад.

Оби-Ван приподнял тяжелые, сопротивляющиеся веки еще на немного. Не просто гараж — дешевая автомастерская. Подвесы, подъемники. Стеллажи инструментов. Банки в потеках. Канистры. Ящики. 

Источником света и правда служила электрическая лампочка в углу. Под ней стоял деревянный ящик, поставленный на бок на манер стеллажа. Что внутри, Оби-Ван не видел — все загораживала фигура. Перед ящиком стоял на коленях, молитвенно сложив руки, человек.

Оби-Ван зажмурился и снова посмотрел в угол, но по-прежнему увидел не покусившихся на его винтажный автомобиль бандитов и не подручного Кровавого Мола, а склонившуюся и рьяно молящуюся женщину. Оби-Ван уже встречался с ней, но попытка вспомнить — напряжение — новый удар изнутри черепа. Только свободно текущие мысли не приносили боли.

Они с женщиной были здесь одни. Ни Сила, ни слух не улавливали ничего, кроме быстрого шепота, разбегающегося по гаражу. Она молилась с полной самоотдачей, и Оби-Ван рискнул пошевелить руками. Ханна Лимс — Оби-Ван вспомнил, где видел эти георгины на головном платке — не услышала его, но что толку? Руки были стянуты за спиной очень туго. 

На глаза навернулись слезы — правое плечо устало молить о пощаде, и Оби-Ван все же перевернулся на спину. Узел на запястьях вжался в поясницу — веревка, и весьма толстая.

Ханна смолкла, перекрестилась и медленно встала. Оби-Ван поджал едва слушающиеся ноги и толкнулся ими. Он нашел опору в металлическом столбе, привалившись к нему левым боком.

— Вы весьма ловки, Кеноби.

Он все-таки сплюнул и вытер рот о плечо. Говорить он старался тихо и очень спокойно.

— Я иногда тренируюсь, мисс Лимс. 

Ханна плотно сжала губы. Оби-Ван не понимал, что она здесь делает. Он не был идиотом, и то, что она не спешила его освобождать, кое о чем говорило, но он не чувствовал в ней ярости или присущей маньяку жажды чужой боли. Она не наслаждалась его страданиями, она не сочувствовала им. Она не замечала их. Все, что Ханна чувствовала, — уверенность и решимость.

Оби-Ван сглотнул, не давая голосу задрожать.

— Простите, мисс Лимс, но я в смятении. 

— Вы хотите знать, почему вы здесь?

— Да.

Ханна вложила одну ладонь в другую и посмотрела на ворота, словно видела сквозь них. 

— Вот уже много лет Кровавый Мол отнимает жизни у невинных людей. Каждое его убийство — кровавая дань Дьяволу. Он должен быть остановлен.

— Без всякого сомнения, — Оби-Ван с осторожным напором поддержал Ханну и нашел более удобное положение для рук.

— И я верю, что полиция Татуина сможет справиться с этим злом. Неоднократно я убеждалась в том, что она стоит на страже добродетельных горожан. 

— Приятно слышать, что в наше время кто-то еще верит в полицию.

Легкая грусть коснулась лица Ханны.

— Так было до некоторого времени. Татуин болен, и если Кровавый Мол — раковая опухоль, то прочие наши беды — метастазы. Вместо того, чтобы сплотиться против угрозы, изгнать демона из города, люди потянулись к экстрасенсам, — ее губы искривились, — менталистам, медиумам! Даже полиция пала жертвой притягательности того, что вы зовете «Силой». — Ханна перекрестилась.

Оби-Ван очень медленно выдохнул. В животе все сжалось до тугого комка.

— Татуин всегда благоволил колдовству, — продолжала Ханна морщась. — Я потому и собрала общину, надеялась, что нам удастся это исправить, и многих мы вернули к пути истинному. Помогли выгнать «прорицателей» из домов, заменив их святыми распятиями. Но, когда я узнала о вас, я долго не могла прийти в себя. В какое же отчаяние вверг Кровавый Мол полицию, что они пустили к себе его же отродье?

— Вы не понимаете! — Оби-Ван захлопал глазами, стараясь набрать побольше воздуха, чтобы высказать все забурлившее внутри. — У нас с Молом нет ничего общего. Его Сила темна. Вы можете считать ее дьявольской и будете правы, но я борюсь против него. Я помогаю людям. Всегда старался помогать. 

Раздался телефонный звонок — это был телефон Оби-Вана, рабочий рингтон. Звонил он из кармана платья Ханны.

— Это может быть важно! Я должен ответить.

— Вы держите меня за дуру? — Ханна вытащила телефон и посмотрела на экран. — Энакин Скайуокер. Приятный молодой человек. Долг зовет меня освободить его от вашего влияния в первую очередь. — Ханна дождалась, когда телефон закончит звонить, и отключила его. — Я ведь даже усомнилась в своей миссии. Ваши слова про помощь… Искуситель всегда умен, а ложь всегда красива. Я поверила, что вы не проходимец и не пособник Дьявола, что вы хотите помочь. И что, быть может, ваша сила — дар. Я наблюдала за вами. Ждала, когда вы одолеете Кровавого Мола. Но, когда вы довели бедного Агнара до самоубийства, — Ханна сжала кулаки, — глаза мои открылись! Не просто отнять жизнь, а подтолкнуть к несмываемому греху одним лишь разговором. Вот ваша истинная суть! Не милосердие! Не помощь другим! 

— Я не… — Оби-Ван запнулся. — Не хотел, чтобы Агнар так поступал, я не внушал ему этого.

Ханна замахала руками:

— Не рассказывайте мне, как вы работаете. Мне это известно. Выбор должен сделать сам человек, чтобы душа осквернилась грехом. Чтобы убийцей были не вы, а он сам. Ваше дело — подвести его к такому решению. 

— Господи, нет!

Хлесткий удар заставил губы закровить снова.

— Не смейте! 

— Простите, — Оби-Ван сжался, не глядя на занесенную для нового удара руку, пытаясь укрыться от нее вздернутым плечом. — Простите! Прошу вас, умоляю, выслушайте меня. Никогда никому я не желал смерти кроме Кровавого Мола. Он не человек. Он должен быть уничтожен, и мне жаль любого, чью жизнь сгубили его поступки. Я хочу помочь этим людям, хочу, чтобы больше не было жертв.

— Да. Знаю. Вы думаете именно так. Вы считаете себя добрым и благонамеренным. Но это ложь. Кровавый Мол — посланник Дьявола. Вы же — слепая марионетка. Вы пользуетесь его силой и, обуянный гордыней, идете по головам других людей. Вашими устами говорит Искуситель. Вы якобы расследуете дела, а люди умирают сами. Вы не заботитесь ни о ком. Ваша цель — Кровавый Мол. И в этой погоне сгинут очень многие души. Вот цель Дьявола. Я собираюсь остановить это.

Она встала и, не вымолвив больше ни слова, не оборачиваясь на призывы Оби-Вана, ушла в боковую дверь. Несколько раз провернулся в замке ключ.

Сила успокоилась. Она предупредила об опасности, теперь Оби-Ван обо всем знал, и больше от нее ничего не требовалось. Как же фанатичная Ханна ошибалась — годы тренировок позволяют приспособить Силу, расположить к себе, но не так уж ей важно, что случится потом. Не Дьявол и не Бог — лишь бесчувственное поле. 

Оби-Ван поджал колени еще ближе, вытирая о подранные штаны пот со лба. Оби-Ван дрожал.

 

* * *

Энакин вернулся в почти пустой кабинет от шефа и устало облокотился на компьютер Асоки. Этого она тоже не любила, но он был бережен. Та смерила его строгим взглядом.

— Я умею обращаться с техникой. Есть новости от Рекса и Коди?

— Ты единственный, кого эрочка не бил током. Пока. Смотри, не исчерпай кредит доверия. Да, парни звонили. Сняли болото отпечатков с трубки. Еще продавец из обувного был вчера рано утром на работе и видел звонившего мужчину, я тебе на почту его показания скинула. Приехал звонивший на машине без номеров. Машину я поищу, конечно, но… — Асока скептически поджала губы. — А по самому звонившему вообще голяк. Средний рост, толстовка с капюшоном. Теперь парни разыскивают камеры: подходящего ракурса с дорожной камеры нет, разумеется… черт, но, может, найдем у магазинов или частных домовладельцев. 

— Остынь. Не надо ждать прорыва, главное, что мы все же движемся. Это лучше, чем ничего. Поговорил с Эйрин. Фест стабилен. Мозг в целости, но много внутренних повреждений. Пока кома и плазмаферез, но жить будет. Эйрин возвращается в управление. 

— Оби-Вану звонил?

— Да, хотел сказать про Феста и результаты вскрытия — я оказался прав насчет токсина, но он не взял трубку. Медитирует?

— Угу.

— А что это вообще такое… эти его медитации? Как в йоге? Это когда он сидит на диване в одной позе полчаса?

— Он мало распространяется о взаимодействии с Силой. Но когда он отключается от реальности, закрыв глаза в странной позе, варианта два: он в легкой медитации и размышляет или просто делает вид, потому что не хочет с тобой разговаривать.

Энакин рассмеялся, похлопав «эрочку» по боку. 

— А бывают медитации глубже?

— Да. Но я никогда не видела их. Он только рассказывал. Говорил, что для этого ему нужно быть у себя дома или в природном месте концентрации Силы. Я думаю… — Асока сделала большие глаза, — может, ему голым надо медитировать, поэтому он на работе так не делает.

Энакин прыснул. 

— Я спрошу. Давай за работу. Ищи машину, а я сведу наконец в одну базу предметы, на которых теоретически можно найти отпечатки или ДНК Мола. 

Энакин расположился за компьютером, положив телефон на видное место, чтобы не пропустить звонок от Оби-Вана.

 

* * *

Становилось холоднее. Оби-Ван скрестил ноги перед собой и свел лопатки, шевеля руками и потирая пальцы друг о друга. Желудок урчал от голода, а значит дело было не только в застоявшейся крови. В гараже холодало от подступающей ночи. Время текло медленно и рывками — иногда Оби-Вану удавалось провалиться в забытье, хотя отдыха краткий сон не приносил. Оби-Ван потерял счет времени. Тело все сильнее сковывала неизвестность. 

В гараже пару раз появлялись какие-то люди: они забирали и приносили назад ящики с инструментами, ворочали баки. Оби-Ван кричал на них, но они были глухи — словно его здесь не существовало. Возможно, они действительно были глухими — окрики не заставляли их даже вздрогнуть. Так не бывает, если слышишь.

Ханна боялась посылать к нему тех, с кем он смог бы заговорить?

А ведь он рассчитывал на это. Ханна понимала, с кем имеет дело лучше, чем хотелось бы. Опаснее безумия только безумие умного человека. Оби-Ван стиснул зубы. Он закрыл глаза и попытался прогнать по телу волну Силы. Не прощупывать больше окружающих, а только себя. Не выпускать Силу наружу, а найти в ней немного покоя. Унять дрожь в ногах. Оби-Ван вытолкнул на выдохе из легких влажную бетонную пыль и маслянистую гаражную вонь, пытаясь вдохнуть лишь прохладный воздух. Прогнать привкус крови не удавалось — ни с третьим выдохом, ни с десятым. Перевозбужденное восприятие почуяло Ханну еще до того, как она вошла внутрь. 

— Не пытайся колдовать, — морщины на ее лице стали глубже: в них забилась пыль. Она много работала на воздухе сегодня. От нее пахло потом и опилками.

— Я не колдун, — Оби-Ван старался не двигаться, словно говорил с вооруженным человеком. — Фармацевты не алхимики, а я не колдун. Как мне доказать, что я не поклоняюсь Дьяволу? Мне прочесть молитву? Испить святой воды?

Ханна презрительно фыркнула.

— Молитвы — лишь слова. Сила в них есть, когда ее вкладывает туда просящий. Даже Дьявол может произносить слова из Писания, потому что это лишь буквы. 

— Я никогда не слышал прежде такой трактовки, но она потрясающе точна. — Оби-Ван неловко перевалился на колени, вставая на них и устремляя взгляд к Ханне. — Ханна, мы можем помочь друг другу. Если выступим против Мола единым фронтом.

— Не заговаривайте мне зубы.

— И в мыслях не было. Вы различите свет от тьмы, а мой дар поможет совладать со злом. Нас с вами слушают люди. За вами идут, вы ведь не рядовой член общины Священного очага — вы ее организовали, возглавили. Дали стольким людям тепло, — горло скребло от жажды, но Оби-Ван не сдавался, не переходя на шепот, стараясь изо всех сил придать голосу мягкость. — Тепло. Оно нужно всем нам. Я устал идти этой дорогой один, стал оступаться, вы правы. Мне нужна помощь. Протяните мне руку помощи. Вашу теплую руку помощи. Вы слышите мой голос? Теплый. Как ваша рука.

Ханна подошла ближе, пристально смотря Оби-Вану в глаза. Он не мог прочитать ее лица — оно застыло той же маской, с какой она приветствовала его утром. 

— Вы сделали шаг навстречу мне. Стало теплее. Моей душе. И вам. Тепло между нами, оно ждет вас. Голос. Остался только мой голос и ваша рука. Протяните ее.

Пощечина выбила из Оби-Вана дух и опрокинула навзничь. Взвыло подвернутое запястье.

— Я прекрасно вижу вашу лживую натуру. — Ханна стояла над силившимся перевернуться Оби-Ваном, изо всех сил сжимая тяжелый крест на груди. — О, если бы кто другой мог видеть так же ясно, какой монстр скрывается за нежностью ваших глаз. Вам не удастся затуманить разум истинно верующего человека. 

Боль и жажда ослабили тело, мешали сконцентрироваться, и Оби-Ван не мог прикоснуться к нависшей над ним женщине, но при первой встрече она показалась ему очень податливой к воздействию Силы. И сейчас он старался, старался, готовый выложиться, как запретил себе выкладываться, но разбился волной о бездушную скалу. Он стекал всем собой на пол вслед за телом и не мог возразить уже ничего, провожая взглядом Ханну, вцепившуюся в крест, как вцепляется утопающий в спасательный круг.

 

* * *

Оби-Ван проснулся от скрипа и грохота: вчерашние глухие рабочие открывали ворота. За ними не было города — только поле, над которым вставало солнце. В глазах плыло, и Оби-Вану казалось, будто сегодня Татуин исторг из-за горизонта два бесчувственных розовых шара. 

Значит, Оби-Ван все же умудрился уснуть, и замершее тело грелось уже не дрожью, а почти судорогами — так крупно тряслись его ноги. Он справился с дрожью, размяв их, и, когда рабочие подошли к нему, уже вновь сидел, привалившись к стене.

Его поставили на ноги, и гараж качнулся, собираясь перевернуться. Упасть не дали, удержали под локти, выравнивая и придерживая, пока перед глазами не перестало плясать. Ноги слушались лучше головы — похожие на деревянные ходули, они все же делали шаги, когда Оби-Вана стали подталкивать к выходу.

Оставался буквально один шаг до пронизывающего холодом, но свежего воздуха, когда на Оби-Вана накинули платок подобно лошадиной узде. Он замычал, но двое рослых ребят с легкостью замотали ему рот.

Ханна ждала их, и она была не одна. За ее спиной вдоль стены гаража выстроилась дюжина человек. А перед ней — там, где должно было начинаться поле, на старательно выкошенном пятачке, — был сложен огромный, напоминающий о визите в Шили на праздник урожая, костер.

Только вместо ставших ненужными по окончании осени пугал посредине конуса из дров и веток возвышался столб.

Оби-Ван зажмурился и замычал — он пытался крикнуть, но забившая рот ткань забрала все звуки себе.

Ханна говорила молитвенным речитативом, Оби-Ван не слышал слов сквозь стучащую в ушах кровь. Он дернулся, выигрывая секунду, заставляя свою охрану встать иначе, и вцепился в запястье мужику, держащему его справа. Оби-Ван выплеснул все, что в нем было, подавляя чужую волю полностью. Мужчина замер, развернулся, отталкивая своего напарника и прикрывая Оби-Вана. 

— Околдован! Скорее! Вы видели черную магию!

Может, разумнее было сначала заставить развязать себя, но оскаленные лица стояли всего в нескольких метрах, и Оби-Ван предпочел фору. И все равно дальше края гаража ему сбежать не удалось. Нос взрыл землю, а ребра норовили треснуть под навалившимся на него весом — пятеро? шестеро?

Его заволокли на костер. 

Бензин выплескивался из канистр, разъедая нос и глаза густым химическим запахом. Оби-Ван выл, ища малейший отклик в Силе. Она была здесь, совсем рядом. А он мог бы. Их меньше, чем два десятка. Это не сотня. Пусть Ханна не поддастся, но она не справится со своими. Фанатиками становятся только те, кто легко внушаем. Нужно лишь сконцентрироваться. 

Ботинки плавились. Штаны лизнул огонь. Гарь. Дым. Копоть. 

 

_ — Я никогда больше не применю Силу!  _

_ — Поспешные решения принимаешь, Оби-Ван. Повторим заново урок наш. Вернется к тебе былое. _

 

Ткань трещала, горела кожа. Сила была рядом, но она была не с ним. Как вода в аквариуме — близко, хоть носом вжимайся, но за стеклом. Толстым, сколько кулаками не молоти. Если бы не мокрое тряпье во рту, Оби-Вана вырвало бы от страха. Он задыхался им быстрее, чем дымом. Огонь. Везде огонь, за которым не различить уже ни Ханну, ни ее людей. Ни мира, ни Силу. Страх, не только клокочущий животным инстинктом страх за свою жизнь сейчас, а старый, забытый. Оби-Ван умирал, но не мог дотянуться до Силы. Слаб. Слишком слаб. Он знал, что это случится. 

 

_ — Я не способен, я больше не смогу. _

_ — Либо ты слишком строг к себе, Оби, либо наоборот не дожимаешь. Йода поможет. _

_ — Он не был там! И не он у моей кровати сидел после! И… — слезы. Бессилие. — Ради чего? _

_ — Потому что тебе это нужно. _

_ — Я останусь без способностей! И кому я буду нужен? _

_ — Мне. Я приму тебя любым. Йоде. Он будет рад просто пообщаться с тобой, а не проводить уроки, выжимающие его больше, чем тебя. Я приму тебя, Оби. Приму. Приму…  _

 

Оби-Вана выбило из костра мощным ударом. Он думал, что сначала придет нестерпимая боль, а затем уже облегчение смерти, но боль никуда не уходила — ему пересчитывали все кости, валяя по земле. Лицо стиралось о жесткие сухие стебли. Замерло. Удары по ногам. 

— Давай же… Сука, убью всех нахер… — ругань прямо в ухо. Руки, уже ставшие одним безвольным куском плоти, вдруг разъединились и сами сомкнулись на чужом теле — пальцы крючками схватились за одежду, не зная, сопротивляться или искать спасения. 

Оби-Ван лежал на боку, вновь прижатый к земле. Он замычал, давая понять, что все еще жив и в сознании, но, кажется, это и так знали. Содрали кляп. 

— Вот. Пей. — Оби-Ван разглядел ладонь с водой перед собой и прильнул к ней губами. 

Осушив ладонь, он запрокинул голову и вместо неба увидел лицо Энакина. Злое. Решительное. Оби-Ван испугался бы, если бы мог чувствовать хоть что-то кроме жажды и лихорадки. Все его существо пыталось удержать норовящее выпрыгнуть прямо из горла сердце. 

Ощущения возвращались кусками. Пекло кожу ниже колен, болело все. на язык налипла жухлая трава. Где-то очень далеко раздавались крики и выстрелы. 

— Слышишь меня?

— Д… — выдавил Оби-Ван.

Глаза Энакина исчезли, и по телу Оби-Вана прошлись сильные ладони. Глаза снова замаячили над головой. Посветлее, чем в прошлый раз.

— Ты целее, чем кажешься. Сейчас посажу.

Сев, Оби-Ван увидел Асоку, прижимающую к груди, упрятанной в бронежилет, ведро. Он не думал, что ее глаза могут занять все лицо, но оказывается — могут. Поймав его взгляд, Асока покачала головой и унеслась прочь, бросив пустое ведро на землю. Оби-Ван, как и Энакин, были мокрые местами, особенно в ногах. Полила она их щедро. А они изрядно укатали траву. Намятые бока ныли, а холодная ткань липла к коже, но Оби-Ван и правда пострадал намного меньше, чем ему казалось. 

Энакин не убирал руки со спины Оби-Вана, оборачиваясь к гаражу. Там вооруженный до зубов отряд заканчивал вязать последних сектантов. Без потерь. Стреляли, значит, в воздух. Ханна далась последней. В возрастном теле открылось столько силы, что впору к экзорцисту вести. Уже повиснув на руках офицеров, она кричала в сторону Энакина:

— Вы пожалеете! Помяните мое слово, вы пожалеете! Его Сила принесет вам только боль и несчастия!

Она булькнула последний раз, и ее затолкали в машину.

Энакин все еще сидел рядом. Оби-Ван наконец заставил пальцы разогнуться и отпустить его воротник. Это было кстати — Асока вернулась с бутылкой воды.

— Спсб. — Оби-Ван дрожащими руками поднес бутылку ко рту, и на второй раз у него уже вышло полноценное: — Спасибо. 

Смыть этой водой весь дым, пропитавший пересохшую глотку, нос, волосы, одежду — всего насквозь — не получалось. Оби-Ван пил маленькими глотками, каждым остервенело полоща рот.

Энакин выдохнул столько воздуха, что казалось он весь из него состоял. Кивнул Асоке, чтобы та набрала еще ведро воды.

— Ты как? Дождешься скорой? Я могу тебя отвезти, так будет быстрее, но до машины разве что на руках… хотя, может, найдем, из чего носилки соорудить.

— Не надо. Я не хочу в больницу.

— Я вытащил тебя из костра. Давай без глупостей.

Оби-Ван не без труда разогнул локоть, но показал на ноги.

— Не выше второй степени. Ты очень вовремя. Я справлюсь. — Предательский кашель некстати прервал Оби-Вана, и тот перестал болтать лишнее: — Энакин, пожалуйста. Не в больницу, домой.

— У меня дома даже ничего от ожогов нет.

Оби-Ван опустил руки на колени и уткнулся лбом в шею Энакина. Влажный лоб заскользил по такой же покрытой потом и гарью коже, но Оби-Ван вжался сильнее, замирая. Стиснутые зубы и чужой пульс не давали дрожи снова овладеть телом. Ладонь Энакина медленными кругами скользила по спине.

Оби-Ван прошептал:

— Ко мне домой. Отвези меня домой. Пожалуйста.

Асока принесла воду и чистую тряпку, которой удалось стереть хоть часть копоти с их лиц и рук. От найденного в гараже пледа Оби-Ван отказался. Его тошнило даже от мысли использовать что-то принадлежавшее Ханне, а эту клетчатую шерсть он помнил в ее углу. Подкладывала под колени, когда молилась. 

— Давай-ка попробуем встать.

От шагов кожа натягивалась и разгоралась вновь, Оби-Ван морщился, но все-таки шел. Остатки ботинок Энакин уже сковырял, а ступни под ними оказались огнем нетронуты. Лишь покраснели слегка.

— Решили не дожидаться скорой? — Асока страховала слева. Энакин коротко хохотнул, почти страдальчески закинув при этом голову.

— Решили вообще без скорой, — хмуро констатировала понявшая все Асока.

— Если ему станет хуже, мигом окажется в больнице, я прослежу. Поезжай в управление, доложи Винду обо всем. Подготовь все для Лаго, он прилетит завтра во второй половине дня. А отморозками пусть ребята займутся. Нужно эту гниль из всех щелей вычистить.

Асока кивнула, сужая глаза и впиваясь голубыми ногтями в ладошки.

Оби-Ван думал, что стоит ему попасть в удобное кресло — а он разложил автомобильное сиденье сразу же — он уснет. Но, вопреки ожиданиям, сна не было ни в одном глазу. Он просто лежал, склонив голову к плечу и разглядывая взлохмаченный затылок Энакина. Его бронежилет лежал в багажнике, и теперь Оби-Ван видел черные прорехи на рубашке, в которые проглядывала покрасневшая кожа. Пламя режет ткань порою лучше ножа. 

Ехали они из южного пригорода — Оби-Вана уволокли почти до границы с дюнным морем — не меньше часа, и Энакин включил пошуметь радио. Кантри-музыка не веселила, но скрашивала пустынную ухабистую дорогу.

Оби-Ван лежал и не заметил, как за окнами замелькали дома и городские фонари, так что даже удивился, когда Энакин вдруг повернул голову и бросил: «Приехали».

Оби-Ван медленно сел и посмотрел на громаду своего дома. Ему хотелось побыстрее очутиться внутри. Солнце уже выкатилось из-за горизонта и подкрашивало белые стены желтым, но тепла в этих мазках уходящей осени не было.

Энакин ничего не говорил, покусывая губы и разглядывая дорогу перед собой. Оби-Ван тихо окликнул его:

— Энакин… 

— М?

— Зайдешь?

 

* * *

Изнутри дом выглядел так, как и должен был. Входя в него, Энакин ждал простора и света — здесь их было в избытке. За коридором, окна которого были украшены цветной росписью, их ждала круговая гостиная: белые стены, стекла округлыми арками за легкими занавесями и деревянная лестница, уходящая наверх полукругом. Окна на лестнице тоже покрывала витражная роспись, и сейчас цветные отсветы ложились на противоположную стену. Но как и двор с давно некошеным газоном, дом казался пустоватым. Лишняя мебель — нет, она прекрасно вписывалась в интерьер, но ей вот уже не один месяц никто не пользовался, пыль лежала не только в углах. 

— Располагайся, — Оби-Ван неловко обвел комнату рукой и исчез в квадратном проеме без дверей. Там проглядывала кухня. 

Энакин стянул обувь на входе и прошелся по гостинной. Его внимание привлекло пианино. Прекрасное пианино! Древесина криина — ее рисунок ни с чем не спутаешь, крупные педали — натоптаны, ими пользовались часто, но они сохранили удобную для ноги форму. Энакин никогда не думал, что Оби-Ван играет. Это вполне вязалось с его аристократическим лоском, но в то же время особого интереса к музыке Энакин за ним не замечал. 

Странное место для пианино, лучше бы его расположили в центре комнаты или ближе к выходу на веранду. Энакин поднял крышку и провел рукой по клавишам — здесь не было пыли, только приглушенный блеск молочных клавиш и благородные полосы черных. Энакин взял несколько нот — и понял, что был неправ. Место было выбрано как нельзя лучше. Видимо, комната обманывала и не была круглой на самом деле. Звук растекался по ней равномерно. Энакин начал наигрывать первое, что пришло в голову — старинную французскую колыбельную.

Энакин еле успел отдернуть пальцы, когда крышка с грохотом обрушилась на клавиатуру. 

Оби-Ван смотрел на Энакина с таким же недоумением, как и Энакин на него. Словно не он только что это сделал. Сжимал и разжимал пальцы, теребя ими сползшие слишком низко из-за прорех на рукавах манжеты.

— Я… прости. Не хотел напугать. Просто, это пианино… 

— Не твое, я понял. — Энакин поднял руки вверх, отступая в центр комнаты.

— Прости, но он всегда играл, только он, и… — Оби-Ван втянул носом воздух и отвернулся. 

— Я все понял.

— Энакин… — Оби-Ван подошел и, стиснув локоть Энакина, потеряно уставился в пол. — Я не слишком гостеприимен.

— Ты сегодня и не должен. Давай ты отдохнешь, а я сделаю тебе чай и возьму лекарства. Где они?

— Там же. — Оби-Ван махнул в сторону кухни. — Шкаф в углу, светло-коричневый, на верхней полке.

— Хорошо. Где мне тебя искать?

Оби-Ван показал на одну из дверей и, еще раз сжав локоть Энакина, поковылял туда. 

Энакин проводил его настороженным взглядом до двери, пока тот не схватился за косяк, и направился в кухню. Он быстро управился с чаем и, водрузив чашку на крышку пластикового контейнера, положил туда же пару яблок из найденных в машине Оби-Вана. Донеся все это до указанной двери и открыв ее, Энакин сильно удивился.

Потому что ждал его Оби-Ван не в спальне. За дверью оказалась ванная комната. Куча одежды — того, что от нее осталось — валялась на полу, зеркала запотели, а Оби-Ван сидел в ванне.

— Ты уверен, что тебе стоит?.. — Энакин ошарашенно посмотрел на воду, от которой шел пар и которая текла прямо по обожженным ногам.

— На мне быстро заживет. Неважно. Мне нужна вода.

Простая ведь фраза «мне нужна вода», обычно означает, что человек испытывает жажду. Но сейчас Оби-Ван говорил о другом, и Энакин, не до конца понимая, что за этим стоит, кивнул. Оби-Ван протянул руку к бьющей из крана струе, и в последний миг та подалась навстречу, касаясь пальцев раньше, чем было положено по законам физики.

Энакин поставил медицинскую коробку на стиральную машину, пристроил чашку с чаем на углу ванны, на котором уместился бы и целый поднос, и наклонился к одежде Оби-Вана. Спасать там, в общем, кроме белья, было нечего. Возможно, с жилета гарь еще отстирается, но пиджак с рубашкой и штаны отправились в мусорный мешок. Свою рубашку Энакин отправил туда же, надеясь, что Оби-Ван подыщет ей замену. Все прочее Энакин сунул в стиральную машину. 

Оби-Ван по-прежнему молча трогал воду, разглядывая кафель перед собой.

— Если хочешь, чтобы меньше пахло дымом, нужно вымыть голову.

— Да. Да, ты прав. — Оби-Ван переключил на душ и направил его себе на волосы, но даже не закрыл глаз и рта, давая воде течь по ресницам и раскрытым губам. Вода с него текла грязно-розовая.

Энакин чувствовал себя весьма по-идиотски, стоя голышом посреди чужой ванной и не понимая, что происходит. Он так не умел. Ему нужно было действовать. Он сел на край ванны, перекидывая ноги внутрь. Отнял у Оби-Вана душ и тронул костяшкой согнутого пальца его подбородок.

— Эй. Ты дома.

Оби-Ван положил голову на бедро Энакина, потерся колючей щекой и замер. Повинуясь интуиции, Энакин поливал его волосы и спину, разделяя пряди пальцами и стирая хотя бы рукой липкий пот с лопаток. Энакин видел, как витые жгуты мышц медленно расслаблялись, и слышал, как слишком длинное контролируемое дыхание становилось привычней, естественней. Энакин мягко давил на шейные позвонки, щедро поливая их горячей водой.

— Как ты меня нашел?

— Я звонил тебе после обеда, сказать, что врачи стабилизировали Феста. — Энакин поставил руку козырьком над глазами Оби-Вана, защищая их и поливая его волосы снова. Мокрые, в приглушенном свете они темнели, но не теряли рыжины. — Ты не ответил. Решил, что медитируешь, не стал беспокоить. — Оби-Ван обхватил лодыжку Энакина и медленно провел рукой вверх, вздыбливая влажные волоски и останавливая ладонь на колене. — Но вечером со мной связался Лаго, и я хотел, чтобы ты узнал, что он нарыл. Ты все не перезванивал, а мои звонки и вовсе перестали проходить. Дело было уже к полуночи, но… — Энакин задержал дыхание. Говорят в Корусанте ритм жизни бешеный, но кто бы там вот так подорвался, как здесь? Кровь от недавно пережитого кипела снова, хотя длинная дорога и вода ее успокоили. — Асока согласилась проверить дорожные камеры возле твоего дома. Так мы поняли, что до дома ты вообще не доехал. Всех на уши сразу подняли, ситроен твой у супермаркета мигом нашли. — Энакин передернул плечами, ему не хотелось вспоминать тот оглушающий момент, когда в его руках оказался вырванный из знакомого серого пиджака клок и когда он увидел пятна крови на крыше и раскатившиеся по салону яблоки. Момент, когда ты подскользнулся и уже летишь, и знаешь — будет больно. Щетина прошлась по распаренной коже, и ее сменили теплые, размякшие губы. Широкая ладонь снова погладила ногу, возвращая в настоящее, сюда, где пар пек красные росчерки на плечах. — Дальше скукотища полицейского расследования, но вкратце: планы ублюдки строят неплохо, а следы заметают паршиво. 

— Спасибо, Энакин. — Оби-Ван отстранился и вытянулся по всей длине ванны, добираясь наконец до чая. 

Энакин опрокинул голову вперед, проливая и свои волосы, вымывая с хлопьями пепла и запахом бензина все мрачные мысли, которые успел надумать, пока гнал за грузовичком оперативников по дороге на дюнное море.

  
  


* * *

К разговору о Лаго они вернулись лишь за обедом, когда оба были промыты по нескольку раз, а все ожоги обработаны мазью от ожогов и заклеены какими-то подозрительными пластырями без маркировок с приторным запахом от «одного знакомого Оби-Вана». 

Энакин не смог изобразить ничего сложнее вареной картошки, но Оби-Ван сегодня был не привередлив.

— Прости за вопрос, но мы правда можем доверять Лаго?

— Ян — самостоятельный и въедливый. К начальству побежит в последнюю очередь. 

— Как знакомо. Вы поэтому с ним не в ладах?

— Не в ладах? Да он мне по гроб жизни должен. 

— Ты ему жизнь спас?

— Ага, личную. Давай к делу. В своей базе Ян наших Фестов нашел. Фесты — ненастоящая фамилия, распоряжение о выпуске новых документов проходило через Корусант, но, когда он копнул глубже, оказалось, что эти ребята вообще в Центаксе не были никогда. И в протоколах судебных заседаний, на которых они должны были свидетельствовать, их тоже нет. Ян думает, что кто-то в Татуине подшаманил, или в Стьюджоне — районный центр программы защиты свидетелей у вас там, оказывается. Так что он приедет разобраться. Мол его не интересует, только поддельные свидетели. Если Лаго сговор вскроет, хорошо поднимется у себя.

— Энакин, — Оби-Ван, мешавший до этого ложкой в чашке, оборвал его. — Я понял. Все в порядке. А что Лимс?

— Не думаю, что сука как-то связана с произошедшим, честно говоря. — Энакин ткнул вилкой в картофелину, превращая ту в кашу. — Она организатор секты Священного очага, Кровавый Мол для нее — Дьявол во плоти. Она говорила, что Агнар так в их общину и не вступил, и это похоже на правду. Мы все проверим, конечно. Священным очагом сейчас занимаются Камино. 

— Мне нужен будет крест Ханны Лимс.

— Что?

— Мне он показался необычным. Сможете изъять как улику? 

— Да, конечно. — Энакин посмотрел фирменным взглядом «ты мне еще все расскажешь», но пока вернулся к своему, прерванному рассказу: — Мы открыли на секту отдельное дело, но это тоже зацепка, да и… сам понимаешь… это теперь наше дело. Без вариантов. Руководить им вызвался Коди. Я же дождусь Яна, пусть встряхнет свою конторку, узнаем, кто такие Фесты на самом деле. Пока это все, что есть. Агнар еще в коме и может пробыть в ней до месяца.

— Ну… Это уже больше, чем есть обычно на жертв Мола. — Оби-Вану, судя по лицу, самому свои слова казались лимонным соком, но он сказал вслух то, что сказал, и Энакин одобрительно закивал. 

— А ты, разумеется, на больничном. Отдых. Медитации. Никакой беготни за преступниками.

Оби-Ван послушно склонил голову. Всю ее он уже не поднял — только красные глаза.

— Может, я начну спорить дня через два, но, честно говоря, сейчас я так хочу спать, что нахожу это очень разумным и взвешенным решением.

Энакин фыркнул. У него стол давно вызывал неприличное желание растечься по нему.

— Только не говори, что спальня у тебя на втором этаже.

— Мы можем лечь в гостевой. Она на первом. 

 

* * *

Ян вернулся через два дня. 

— Мерзкое местечко этот Стьюджон, — бросил он вместо приветствия, закидывая портфель на широкий стол, за которым уже ждала Асока.

— Татуин поприятнее, — кивнул Энакин, отодвигая стул и плюхаясь напротив Яна.

Ян крякнул, несогласно мотнув головой. Энакин потер зудящее под повязкой плечо и махнул на примятый золотистый ежик волос на голове друга.

— Видок у тебя взмыленный.

— Изрядно побегать пришлось! У вас тут такой бардак!

— Поменьше восхищения в голосе, Лаго, а то палишься. Нарыл жилу золотую небось? За любым лакомым кусочком сначала надо попрыгать.

Ян почесал трехдневную щетину. 

— Это уж точно. Ты вон который месяц тут просиживаешь. Губернатор тебя по окончании дела на самый верх пихнет. Еще придется к тебе «сэр» обращаться, бр-р-р, — Ян вывалил язык и скривился.

Энакин прикрыл глаза, избегая пристального взгляда Асоки.

— Можешь начинать сейчас, салага! Два дня, а он уже разнылся. И ты прекрасно знаешь, мне никто ничего не обещал, я здесь потому, что мне стало интересно дело Кровавого Мола. Потому что кто-то должен делать эту работу. А ты сам громче всех злословил про мое назначение.

— Конечно! Татуин, пф. Простите, леди, но после Корусанта ваш городок не привлекает совсем. Я бы такого не выдержал, теперь понимаю, чего тебе все это стоит. Хотя одно славно — пробок у вас тут нет. 

— И тебя. Тоже плюс.

— Воу-воу. За живое задел? Тебя уже околдовать успели? Старушка с избушкой из пряничков и мармеладом в окнах? Или, зная тебя, старичок?

Энакин поднял руки, загоготав.

— Твоя взяла, Лаго. С меня местный сидр, который в резервации варят, ты еще поменяешь свое мнение. Но если ты не заговоришь про Стьюджон немедленно, Асока тебя съест. 

— Съест? — Ян выгнул темную бровь огромной дугой. Комедиант в нем пропадал тот еще.

— Ну ты что, не знал, куда ехал? Татуин. Полиция — сплошь оборотни. Самые жесткие облавы ставят на полнолуние.

Асока расслабилась и даже прикусила одним зубом губу. Энакин ей благодарно подмигнул.

— Усек. Фесты — полная липа.

— Это мы уже поняли. 

— Так они дважды липа. Жил такой парень в Стьюджоне — Лардо Квил. По нашей базе значится, что он стал свидетелем продажи палочек смерти в Центаксе в две тысячи девятом. Процесс был рядовой, накрыли мелкого торгаша. Но потом центр по борьбе с наркотиками за одну ниточку такую потянул, за другую — вышли на целый наркокартель. Тогда мы решили всех, кто уже успел показания против шестерок дать, обезопасить. Ну, по желанию, конечно. Предлагали просто. И этот Лардо решил воспользоваться предложением в две тысячи одиннадцатом. Только на самом деле его на процессе не было. Это Стьюджонский отдел его задним числом туда вписал. Но одними новыми документами дело не обошлось! Мы иногда, чтобы легенда выглядела объемней, привлекаем третьих лиц. Чаще всего используем фиктивные браки или лже-матерей — находим смышленых, но нуждающихся девчонок или старичков, иногда благонадежных сирот. Одним обеспечение и семью, другим легенду — все в шоколаде. Но это крайние случаи. Вышка! Рядом с такими наши снайперы годами вьются! Но Стьюджон для Лардо Квила всю эту процедуру провел. Они обратились в татуинский центр Плом-блум, отыскали там подходящую девицу… 

— Тиане! — хлопнула в ладоши Асока.

— Йоуп, детка. — Ян выстрелил из пальца в сторону Асоки. — Некую Тиане. Беременная нищенка. Мозговитая, целеустремленная. Так и появились Агнар и Вайоли Фест.

Ян сиял как начищенный медный таз, но Энакин был разочарован. Он представлял развитие истории иначе.

— Эй, тебе чего, порошка стирального вместо соли в поп-корн насыпали? 

— Ты ведь знаешь, с чего все началось для нас. Кровавый Мол. В Татуине и окрестностях он специалист по начинанию жизней с чистого листа. Я надеялся, что ты выйдешь так или иначе на него. 

— Ну увы, брат. Только сила взяток и лапши на ушах госслужащих. Фест-Квил сам это провернул. Да и… не сложно было. Загнила системка, мало мы людей в этот округ посылаем, шестереночки пылью покрываются, сто лет проверок не было — заскучали они. Решили, чего бы за частные деньги не оторваться и не попользоваться административным ресурсом на полную катушку. Сразу себя важными такими посчитали. Индюки. 

Энакин зарылся пальцами в волосы, массируя голову.

— Но почему сестра, а не жена?

Ян снова поскреб подбородок.

— Хороший вопрос. Мы так обычно не делаем — чем проще легенда, тем лучше. Всякое в жизни бывает, конечно, но зачем будить у окружающих лишний интерес?

Асока подтащила к себе бумаги Тиане из Стьюджонского центра. До того, как взять фамилию Фест, та носила длинные волосы с челкой и не перекрашивала их из пепельного в каштановый.

— Может, она надеялась все же отыскать настоящего отца Симуса?

— Вариант, — одобрительно качнул головой Ян. — Или мужику не хотелось до конца жизни чужого ребенка на себя взваливать.

Энакин уронил руки на стол.

— Я все еще не понимаю, почему мертвы мать с ребенком. Если от прошлого бежал Лардо Квил, а они ему на самом деле никто, то… почему не его труп мы нашли в ратуше? 

— Потому что Мола надо искать в прошлом Тиане? — предположила Асока.

— Угу. В прошлом, о котором мы как раз ничего не знаем.

— Ну… — Она печально вздохнула. — Это самый верный признак обычно.

— В этот паззл на фабрике не досыпали деталей. Допустим, Кровавый Мол шел за Тиане. Фест, в смысле Квил, мог испугаться такого поворота и сбежать, но самоубийство? Ладно. — Энакин рассек рукой воздух, отрезая лишние. — Пойдем по шагам. Лаго, тебе еще надо раскрутить всех причастных к мухлежу с защитой?

— Да, осталось проверить тех, кто документы на месте выдавал. И мне нужен будет Лардо Квил.

— Получишь, как только он освободится от обязанностей перед уголовным следствием.

— То есть твое дело важнее? Программа защита свидетелей федеральная, так что… — Ян с ухмылочкой посмотрел на свои ногти.

— Разумеется. — Энакин сладко улыбнулся и осадил Асоку, подпрыгивавшую от возмущения на стуле как крышечка на закипевшем чайнике. Он встал и вернулся в переговорную с несколькими листами. — Я ведь совсем не присылал фото из командировки. А должен был. По дружбе-то, а? На. Смотри.

Энакин жестом крупье пододвинул к Яну по столу фотографии тел Вайоли и Симуса.

— Эй… Энакин, я… я шутил.

— А на эту тему не стоит. 

Ян нервно улыбнулся.

— Асока… — Энакин обратился к ней, не отрывая взгляда от светлой макушки Яна. — Поднимай все, что знаем по Плом-блуму и Тиане. Ищем Хаммеля Вурста снова. И любые зацепки про ее прошлое. Лучше съезди лично.

— Да, займусь прямо сейчас, — та все поняла и оставила их одних сразу.

— Извини. — Ян раскинул руки в стороны. — Но с меня ведь шкуру спустят, если я не привезу его в Корусант. Сюда приедут, и тебе не со мной придется разбираться.

— Я отдам Квила тебе, как все выясню. Я успею — он не скоро сможет отправиться в дорогу. 

— Ну и славно. — Ян протянул Энакину руку. — Рад, что мы поняли друг друга.

Рукопожатие вышло крепким, Энакин расслабил плечи и сбавил напор взгляда.

— Так ты ответишь мне серьезно, когда ты домой? Не я один интересуюсь. Ты давно не заезжал в гости.

— Она меня б еще сто лет не видела.. 

— Она смеется, когда вспоминает. Только я тебе не говорил! 

— А то я не знаю. Сам смеюсь. — Энакин запрокинул голову, вспоминая их с Яном стажировку на Набу, обернувшуюся серьезным делом, и триумфальное возвращение в корусантский офис, последовавший приезд посольства Набу к губернатору и ночные дежурства. — Но боюсь, огни Корусанта я увижу нескоро.

— Дело Мола — совсем дрянь?

— Ты даже не представляешь.

 

* * *

_ Десятое декабря, 2015 _

Оби-Ван смотрел через стекло, прикрытое жалюзи лишь наполовину, в палату, думая о том, с чего начать разговор, которого ждал почти две недели. Агнар Фест… Лардо Квил — человек, собиравшийся лишить себя жизни, смотрел в потолок, и глаза его говорили о том, что ему удалось. Пустой и невидящий взгляд покойника.

Совсем о другом говорили подключенные к нему приборы.

Человеческий организм порой оказывается намного сильнее, чем ждешь. Иногда это к лучшему — когда-то Оби-Ван не верил, что выберется, но смог. И он был благодарен телу и Силе, что новые ожоги затягивались быстро. 

Отпуск не просто пошел на пользу, он казался волшебством. Не магией Силы — а настоящим волшебством, из сказок. Утром Оби-Ван не спешил на работу, утром он подставлял лицо солнцу и медитировал, заставляя Силу снова подчиняться. Вечерами менял повязки. Порою не сам. Порою не только себе, хотя царапины Энакина и без какой-либо помощи зарастали быстро. 

Оби-Ван чувствовал, что ему нужно уединение с тех пор, как часы ратуши загорелись алым черепом. Хотел провести время в медитациях, укрепляя свои позиции, готовясь дать отпор Молу, потому что тот творил нечто невероятное, становился сильнее с каждым ритуалом, а Оби-Вану было нечего ему противопоставить, он отставал, безнадежно отставал. И он не знал, как сможет отрешиться от насущных проблем. От бытовых встреч, которыми вдруг стал обрастать. И как Оби-Ван мог позволить себе отпуск? Как уйти, зная, что без него может произойти нечто важное? Упустят, не заметят, не передадут, не среагируют.

Решение оказалось простым: нужно было не закрывать двери наглухо, а поделить мир на то, от чего отрешиться стоило и что не требовалось выталкивать за пределы круга. Энакин рассказывал о расследовании — коротко, но не скрывая нужных деталей. Он стал мостом — теми ушами и глазами, которым Оби-Ван доверял почти так же, как своему чутью. И в то же время, он не проносил внутрь дома рабочее возбуждение и тревоги, отвлекающие от медитаций. Иногда он, правда, включал на своем плеере AC/DC, ненароком делая звук все громче и проверяя глубину транса Оби-Вана, но за это можно было рыкнуть. Смех Энакина медитировать не мешал. Как когда-то не мешала папина музыка.

Оби-Ван сомневался первые дни. С трудом удержал себя в среду от того, чтобы вызвать такси и все же доехать до управления. Посмотреть самому на Яна Лаго, прощупать его. Но сдержался и не пожалел. Энакин держал слово, и дело было не только в том, что он хотел его держать — он мог его держать.

Сегодня Энакин позвонил в полдень — сразу, как Фест пришел в себя. Предупредил, что хоть право первого разговора за ними, времени терять не стоит. Поинтересовался, не хочет ли Оби-Ван быть не просто первым, а нулевым — тем, кто поговорит с Фестом до официального допроса полиции. И вот Оби-Ван стоял возле палаты, расстегивая и вновь застегивая верхнюю пуговицу жилета.

Когда он вошел, Агнар не отреагировал никак. Привык, что вокруг снуют люди.

— Вы ненавидите их? 

Агнар моргнул и повернул голову к Оби-Вану. Нахмурился на мгновение, но вспомнил, и лоб его снова разгладился.

— Кого?

— Врачей. Медсестер. За то, что не дали умереть?

— Нет. Они делают свою работу.

Агнар устремил взгляд в потолок. Повисло молчание, и Оби-Вану пришлось находить новое начало для разговора.

— Я должен принести извинения.

— Не зачем, мистер Кеноби. Вы тоже делали свою работу. 

— Я не хотел… 

— Вы вели себя напористо. — Агнар облизнул губы. Речь не требовала от него больших усилий, но говорил он неохотно и тихо. — Ваши слова должны были меня задевать, и это тоже часть вашей работы.

— Мне стоило отнестись с большим почтением к вашей потере.

— Если вы думаете, что довели меня до самоубийства, то не стоит. Я приготовил все еще до вашего прихода. Вы лишь отсрочили начало. Я хочу честности, мистер Кеноби. Приличия обязывают вас извиняться, но вы презираете лежащего перед вами слабака.

— Каждый выбирает сам. 

— Что бы вы сделали на моем месте? Потеряв все?

— Я заставлю виновного ответить.

— Месть?

— Нет. Возмездие. Правосудие.

— Месть, — по губам Агнара пробежала тень участливой улыбки. — Надеюсь, вам это поможет. 

— А вы? Вы мне поможете?

— Да. У меня было время подумать над вашими словами. Я не чувствую, — он подтащил руку к груди, — здесь ничего, никакого желания делать мир лучше. Но Вайоли на моем месте хотела бы. Это длинная история.

Оби-Ван пододвинул стул к кровати Агнара.

— Скажите, если вам понадобится вода.

Агнар свесил голову набок.

— Когда-то давно меня звали Ригор Клаус. Под этим именем я родился, поступил в школу, бросил школу, сбежал от родителей, потерял их… под этим именем я стал членом Стьюджонской банды «Волки». — Агнар облизнул сухие губы и прерывисто вздохнул. — Воры — не карманники, а серьезный уровень. Тяжело вспоминать… так давно это было. Уже не со мной. — Он помолчал, давая слюне наполнить сохнущий рот, и продолжил: — У меня был талант к взломам, там меня научили обращаться не только с механикой, но и с цифрой. Мы обчищали богатые дома, банки. Ловили крупную рыбу, пока не накрыли нас самих. Я долго уходил от рук полиции и отчаянно не хотел в тюрьму. Пытался податься к другим бандам, но несмотря на мои таланты, меня брать не хотели. Они хотели потопить меня. Раздавить. Им нравилось зрелище полицейской расправы над самой успешной бандой округа. Не упускали шанса меня запугать. Меня загнали в угол… Я убил человека, мистер Кеноби. А этот человек оказался не членом другой банды, а копом под прикрытием. Я знал, что ждет убийцу легавого. Такое не спустят на тормозах. Мне нужно было исчезнуть, я так хотел со всем этим завязать… и тогда появился Мол.

Агнар болезненно закрыл глаза.

— Он предложил вам сделку?

— Да. Он предложил мне новую жизнь — с чистого листа, без крови копа на руках и падальщиков на хвосте. Но я должен был ограбить для него банк Оханна. Не просто вынести деньги из кассы, а взломать конкретную ячейку.

— Что хранилось в ней?

— Не знаю. Когда я вскрыл ее, она оказалась пуста. И меня ждали. Я попал в тюрьму. 

Оби-Ван откинулся на спинку стула, закидывая ногу на ногу.

— Это устроил Мол? 

— Я тоже так подумал. Но потом он объявился снова, когда я уже отбывал назначенный мне срок в, ха-ха, триста девятнадцать лет. Сказал, что вышло недоразумение. Предложил мне новую сделку. Он вытаскивает меня из тюрьмы, помогает начать новую жизнь, без бандитского прошлого, а я… а я… — Агнар сглотнул. По его виску текла слеза, но сил поднять руку и утереться у него не было. Он потерся виском о край подушки. — А я отдаю ему своего первенца.

— Что? — Оби-Ван дернулся, подаваясь вперед. Ушам он своим не верил. — Первенца? Как… как в мифах?

— Думал, хоть вы поймете смысл этого. Вы же из таких же.

— В этом нет абсолютно никакого смысла. Для нормального человека, разумеется. — Оби-Ван пригладил волосы рукой, провел пальцами по усам и бороде, занимая их хоть чем-то. Зачем Молу нужен был ребенок? Что бы он делал с младенцем? Одно дело положить глаз на уже рожденного, одаренного Силой — это было бы понятным шагом, но требовать плату тем, что может и не появиться? А появись, будет бесполезным грузом?

— Я был мертв. Пожизненное — это как смерть для всего остального мира. Какой еще ребенок? Я думал о том, как выйду из тесной камеры и впервые за год побегов, судов и отсидки пощупаю живую женщину. Выпью пива. Я рассмеялся продешевившему Молу в лицо и вышел в две тысячи шестом полностью оправданным за бесценок. Лучшая сделка в моей жизни, — горько выдавил Агнар. — Я так считал. — Он снова потерся лицом о подушку. — Начал новую жизнь в Татуине, где никто меня не знал. А через пару лет познакомился с Тиане. 

— Тиане Калисто. Программистка.

— Вы уже знаете… Да. Она. Мы дружили, прекрасно проводили время, и я не помню первого нашего поцелуя или секса — настолько незаметно мы стали… дружить иначе. Я потерялся в ней, и, когда она сказала, что беременна… Я не мог ей лгать.

— Вы признались ей во всем? — Оби-Ван скорее прошептал это, чем спросил. Он был изумлен.

— От первого стащенного кошелька в семь лет до сделки с Кровавым Молом. 

— Вы сильнее, чем думаете.

— Это не я. Это она. Она делала меня лучше. Ей я врать не мог. Думал, она сбежит. Думал, что это мое наказание — никогда не сметь никого больше полюбить. Да я и не смог бы ни на кого взглянуть после Тиане, но она отказалась. Сказала, что мы придумаем план. 

— Почему вы не сбежали вместе сразу же?

— Она боялась, что если Кровавый Мол узнает, то убьет нерожденного ребенка при попытке сбежать. И мы придумали, как обмануть его. Во-первых, Ригор Клаус умер в автокатастрофе. Вы найдете мою могилу на городском кладбище Татуина. Во-вторых, Тиане вычистила свою жизнь насколько смогла. Прикинувшись нищей, она создала образ проходимца Хаммеля Вурста, она подготовила все ко второму этапу.

Агнар больше не поспевал утираться и смотрел на Оби-Вана покрасневшим совершенно мокрым лицом. Оби-Ван решил помочь с рассказом, для него картина уже сложилась и понимал он даже больше Агнара: 

— А вы стали Лардо Квилом — свидетелем наркосделки?

Агнар кивнул, смаргивая новые слезы.

— Вы изобразили страх, дали приличную сумму, и вам нашли прикрытие — Тиане постаралась, чтобы именно она стала им. Так родилась счастливая семья Фестов. Сестра, а не жена на всякий случай, чтобы сын не был вашим.

— Да. Никто не знал. Мы старались.

— «Вайоли» специально пробалтывалась то одному, то другому соседу про Центакс, и вы поминали Вурста, чтобы вас заподозрили в тайне. Но не той, которую вы скрывали на самом деле. 

— Хороший был план? — спросил Агнар дрожащими губами и шмыгнул носом, отворачиваясь. 

— Почти гениальный. — Оби-Ван отвел взгляд, давая Агнару время вернуть власть над голосом. Тот не воспользовался паузой, продолжая бормотать:

— Мы собирали деньги… Мы должны были улететь в Европу. Через месяц. Купить там дом. Остаться. Там бы он нас не достал. Нам не хватило всего месяца, я ведь уже купил билеты… Как он?.. Как это все… 

— Тем утром Кровавый Мол позвонил Вайоли. Сказал, что все знает. Она хотела договориться и сама пришла на встречу с ним в ратушу. Пыталась выторговать пощады для вас всех.

Агнар распахнул глаза, приподнимаясь на кровати и тут же обессиленно падая назад. Пульс и до того ползший вверх, забился совсем рьяно.

— Зачем? Она… Почему не сбежала, почему… господи, да что с ней… Она должна была бежать с Симусом! Прислать на встречу меня, чтобы я принял то, что должен. У них было бы время.

— Вы полюбили очень сильную женщину, Ригор.

— Ригор… почему вы назвали меня именно так? Я уже привык к Агнару. Если я еще могу… у меня даже собственного имени нет больше. Ничего в этой жизни нет. 

— Я не думаю, что сказанное мной вас утешит, но думаю, что вам хватит стойкости выслушать. Скорее всего Кровавый Мол никогда не упускал вас из виду. 

— Ждал, что я передумаю?

— Забавлялся вашим страхом. Вы изрядно повеселили его своими попытками спастись. Как смеются над примерзшей к проруби собакой. И когда вы думали, что близки к спасению, когда вы действительно поверили в него, когда надежда взяла над страхом верх, он ударил.

Агнар мелко трясся.

Оби-Ван коснулся его плеча, но тот взмолился:

— Не надо! Вы хотите облегчить мою боль? Не надо!

— Никто не сможет облегчить такую боль. Я просто дам сил пережить сегодняшний день, он будет длинным — следом придет моя коллега, Асока Тано, вам придется повторить ей весь свой рассказ под запись. А затем с вами захочет поговорить агент Ян Лаго. О ваших махинациях с программой защиты свидетелей. Вам может грозить срок в Корусанте. 

— Я должен попасть в тюрьму. С нее все началось, и, значит, я должен отдать этот долг. Не стоило бежать от заключения.

— Не жалейте о случившемся тогда. Вы бы никогда не стали таким, как сейчас, если бы не встретили Мола. Остались бы озлобленным на жизнь грабителем.

— И мне не было бы так больно.

— Да. — Оби-Ван чересчур сильно сжал плечо Агнара. — Это сложная дилемма. Но у времени в любом случае обратного хода нет. — Оби-Ван помассировал плечо в больничном халате, и пульс на мониторе пополз вниз, а следом за ним успокоилось и дыхание. 

Уже у выхода Оби-Вана догнал оклик.

— Он был здесь. Приходил, пока я был в коме.

— Откуда вы знаете? 

— Он оставил визитку.

— Визитку?

— Да, со своим знаком трех.

Оби-Ван насильно заставил себя снова задышать.

— Каким знаком?

— Вы не видели прежде? — Агнар удивился, но после вмешательства Оби-Вана его реакции были приглушены. Он повел рукой в сторону. — Это знак его услуг, как круг пепси-колы. Посмотрите на тумбочке.

Оби-Ван метнулся к тумбочке, где среди немногочисленных вещей Агнара, принесенных без сомнения Ханной Лимс — тут и крестик, и розарий на очечнике — лежала аккуратная визитка из знакомой дорогой бумаги с легким тиснением. Равносторонним треугольником на ней расположились три знака, соединены они были дугами, образующими круг. Как всегда багровое на белом, но эти символы Оби-Ван видел впервые.

— Что вы собирались сделать с визиткой?

— Порвать. На сотни мелких кусочков.

— Логично, — буркнул под нос Оби-Ван. Он вытащил блокнот и ручку и тщательно скопировал символы. Затем, прихватив визитку за уголок салфеткой, протянул ее Агнару. — Сделайте, что собирались. И никому не говорите, что я видел ее. Никому вообще не рассказывайте про нее.

— Даже вашим коллегам под запись?

— Тем более моим коллегам под запись! — отчаянно прошипел Оби-Ван. — Мол принес ее, вы узнали знак и порвали. Не придали никакого значения, чтобы говорить о ней, как это и было десять минут назад. Вот и все.

Когда на одеяло под дрожащими пальцами Агнара стала сыпаться уже бумажная крошка вместо хлопьев бумаги, Оби-Ван повтор

но кивнул на прощание и вышел из палаты.

— Ну? — Энакин оторвался от журнала. — Ты долго.

— Ему было, что рассказать. — Оби-Ван вытер лоб тыльной стороной ладони, наблюдая за тем, как в палату заходит медсестра. Полиция обещала врачам проверки состояния пациента после каждого разговора. Вышла медсестра быстро, вынося урну с мусором, где поверх влажных салфеток белел пергаментный снег. Она разрешающе кивнула застывшей в ожидании Асоке, а Оби-Ван глубоко вздохнул и, окончательно вынырнув из своих мыслей, снова обратился к Энакину: — Много имен, едва успевал следить. Если хочешь узнать его историю, пройди с Асокой или послушай потом записи. 

— Думал, ты мне перескажешь. 

— Я боюсь упустить что-нибудь в этих хитросплетениях. — Оби-Ван покрутил ладонью в воздухе. — Я некоторые вещи мимо ушей пропускал, не касающиеся… главного. 

— Вид у тебя мрачный. По существу пусто?

— Очередная жертва сотрудничества с Молом. Они виделись последний раз в две тысячи шестом. Откуда взяться новым сведениям? Так ты пойдешь с Асокой?

— Предпочел бы услышать все из первых уст.

— Тогда поторопись, невежливо будет прервать рассказ. Встретимся дома. Мне самому этот разговор дался нелегко.

Оби-Ван не заметил, как Энакин, разворачиваясь, умудрился оставить в уголке губ теплое прикосновение, — вот он уже исчезал за дверью палаты, и когда успел… Оби-Ван мотнул головой и быстро потер губы, стирая ощущение. Ему нужно было попасть домой как можно скорее.

* * *

Оби-Ван вывалил на стол бумаги, запрятанные месяц назад в ящик на верх стеллажа. По дороге домой он вспомнил, от чего так чесалось в мозгу — он уже видел похожие символы. Профессор из Альдераана писал о том, что в рисовке знака Кровавого Мола прослеживаются традиции майя. Это казалось глупостью — где знакомая любому образованному человеку округлость и детальность майя, а где резкие штрихи Мола, но профессор был убедителен. Оби-Ван все равно отбросил эту мысль, потому что по таким косвенным признакам Оби-Ван мог приписать влияние хоть Анубиса, хоть японских традиций почитания смерти. Он уже пух как размокшая книга от познаний в танаталогической семиотике.

Но символы с визитки походили на иероглифику майя настолько сильно, что сомнений не осталось. Профессор был прав. Он писал и про легенды, которыми мог руководствоваться Мол при создании своей подписи, к каким монстрам Шибальбы мог бы взывать ритуалами. Обращал внимание, что все связанные с ними сказания дошли до современных ученых только на одном, мертвом нынче, языке… как же его… вот. Чольти. 

Да.

Да!

Оби-Ван раскидал листы в поисках таблицы, которую нетерпеливо пролистывал в прошлый раз — профессор педантично приложил не только оригиналы сказаний, но и расшифровку иероглифов. Хороший щелчок по носу — не закатывать от таких вещей глаза. Не бывает мелочей.

Это они. Без сомнений. Оби-Ван нашел все три сразу, глаза сами прилипли к трем позициям в таблице, но на всякий случай перед расшифровкой он сравнил каждый под лупой. Совпадали до мельчайших завитушек. В своей точности копирования он тоже не сомневался.

Наверху треугольника располагался символ силы. И это Оби-Вана не удивило. А вот два нижних знака заставили задуматься и все перепроверить, но результат остался тем же. «Польза» и «сердце».

Польза. Сердце.

По дому прокатилась трель дверного звонка, и Оби-Ван вздрогнул — он еще не привык к ним. Опомнившись, он сгреб все бумаги в ящик и, заперев кабинет, побежал вниз. На пороге стоял Энакин.

— Быстро ты.

Энакин удивленно усмехнулся.

— Ты спал что ли? Прошло пять часов.

— Да? — Оби-Ван ошарашено оглядел улицу, начавшую кутаться в сумерки. — Да. Задремал. Вроде только глаза прикрыл, а вот… — Он посмеялся. — И я достаточно отдохнул, чтобы ты отвез меня в управление.

— Прости, что?

— Я не буду работать. Обещаю, — улыбнулся Оби-Ван, накрывая ладонью щеку Энакина и возвращая поцелуй. — Но ребята сейчас там, заканчивают дела. Хотел показать им, что со мной все в порядке. И мы так и не выпили положенные две рюмки. За Вайоли и Симуса.

— Да. Хорошо, поехали, но я не забыл, что у тебя еще неделя отдыха.

— Есть, сэр. — Оби-Ван хлопнул Энакина по плечу и сам нырнул в его машину.

По венам еще бегали мурашки от возбуждения, но Оби-Ван научился отводить глаза не только Силой. Ему нужно было еще подумать — хотя бы эти пятнадцать минут на заднем сиденье.


	8. Повесть 7. Внутреннее кровотечение

_ Восемнадцатое декабря, 2015 _

— Сколько у меня времени? — вместо приветствия спросил Оби-Ван, смотря даже не на Энакина, а на пакет у него в руках.

— Двое суток до перевода Лимс в городскую тюрьму. — Не дождавшись приглашения, Энакин оттер Оби-Вана плечом и вошел в дом, оставляя пакет в его руке. — Скажи спасибо Коди, это было непросто. У нее неплохой адвокат.

— Из общины?

— Официально нет. Но распятие носит. Так что если ты не найдешь ничего важного для дела, придется крест вернуть. Мы не имеем права отнимать такие вещи. 

Оби-Ван оценивающе взвесил пакет в руке и поспешил натянуть перчатки и включить настольную лампу. 

— Ты неправильный Доктор, — заключил Энакин через пару часов страданий — скука заставила его намотать уже десяток кругов по гостиной, поваляться на лестнице и опустошить последний запас растворимого кофе. Теперь он стоял у окна кабинета, придерживая пальцами занавеску и наблюдая за шныряющей по крыше гаража белкой. — Твой дом больше снаружи, чем внутри.

— Я многим не пользуюсь. — Оби-Ван придвинул стойку с лупой под лампу и посмотрел на крест Ханны Лимс через нее. Взял в руки зонд и попытался поцарапать поверхность, но услышал звонкий щелчок — кончик зонда отломился и упал на подстеленный бумажный лист. — Так вот почему тяжелый такой. Это не дерево. Это металл.

— С годичными кольцами?

Оби-Ван пошевелил крестом, приглядываясь к бликам.

— Булат. Вуц… 

— Я отличу углеродный узор от следов сучка. И по цвету до стали далеко.

— Я не говорил, что это именно сталь. Но определенно металл. И его определенно нет для меня. — Оби-Ван отложил крест на стол и потер уставшие от яркого света глаза.

— Ты так стремился заполучить этот крест, а теперь «его нет для тебя»?

— Ты неправильно меня понял. Я потому и стремился. Он странным образом гасит Силу. Я не смог загипнотизировать Лимс, когда на ней был этот крест.

— Если Сила физична, как ты утверждаешь, то для любого поля найдутся препятствия.

— Да. Можно создать оберег от Силы, хотя для этого самому нужно обладать Силой, и это весьма затратно, но реально. Существует в природе и пара неприятных для работы сплавов. Кроме того, само поле Силы неоднородно, и встречаются места изобилующие ею и наоборот — где ее не зачерпнуть никак. Но когда Сила сталкивается с препятствием, это хорошо ощущается. Я чувствую преграду, а отрицательный результат — тоже результат, порой весьма эффективный для работы — как эхолокация, но я отвлекся, вернемся к воздействию на разум. Если разум сам по себе силен и не податлив чужой воле, то это… как диэлектрик. И это я тоже могу различить. Но Лимс — особый случай. Я чувствовал ее сознание, оно было рядом, но у меня не вышло повлиять на нее. Я списал все на помехи в собственной голове — слишком был возбужден. Но позже мне удалось подчинить своего конвоира. И я вспомнил, как Лимс держалась за крест — она чувствовала, что он спас ее от меня. И теперь я с уверенностью могу сказать, что это именно так.

— Не лучший аргумент в твою пользу.

— Если я закрою глаза и проведу рукой над столом, то смогу почувствовать предметы на нем. Я не скажу, что на нем лежит точно, но по Силовым отпечаткам смогу подсчитать количество. Может, примерно понять, чем пользуются чаще… — Энакин смотрел на Оби-Вана достаточно выразительно, чтобы тот побыстрее перешел к сути: — А этого креста для меня не существует. Лимс отдается вере с такой страстью, что, по-хорошему, предмет должен сиять вложенной в него энергией. Но для моего внутреннего взора креста не существует. Глазами вижу — Силой нет. Но он не отражает и не поглощает Силу — он не преграда. Он просто не воспринимается Силой. И, видимо, способен также на некоторую невидимую защиту. 

Оби-Ван упаковал крест в пакет для улик и отодвинул от себя.

— Пусть эксперты взглянут. Надо просветить, может, внутри что-то спрятано. А если монолит, то взять пробу материала и узнать, что это такое. 

Энакин подошел и разгладил целлофан по поверхности креста.

— Думаю, получится высверлить отверстие внизу для взятия пробы. Здесь есть скол, сможем замаскировать под него.

Оби-Ван заложил руки за голову, распрямляя грудь и выгибая спину с задумчивым мычанием.

— Не заваришь ли мне медовый чай?

Энакин вскинул бровь.

— Люби я подобную наглость, завел бы себе кота. Это я у тебя гостях. И это ты мне должен выказывать благодарность. — Он потряс пакетиком с крестом.

Оби-Ван рассмеялся. Одновременно с тем телефон замигал входящим сообщением.

«Возникли проблемы. Нужна помощь», — от Коди.

«Какого рода?»

Ответ задерживался.

— Чем, ты говоришь, сейчас занят Коди? — спросил Оби-Ван, перечитывая смс. Затем передал телефон Энакину. Тот бегло пробежался по сообщению и прокрутил телефон в пальцах.

— У членов общины последний шанс дать показания по другим делам, в которых подозревают Священный очаг. Побои, угрозы жизни… Некоторые, помариновавшись в уединении изолятора, надумали смягчить себе наказание. Так что у Коди разговоры и очень много бумаг — взял рабочую ночь. Почему он написал тебе, а не мне? Ты же все еще на больничном.

Оби-Ван повторил слова Энакина про себя: он на больничном, почему Коди написал не Энакину… — слова крутились, трещали угольками, раздуваясь от повторов словно от дуновений ветра, пока мозг не обожгло. Оби-Ван почувствовал, как от щек отхлынула кровь и футболка холодно прилипла к спине. Он вскочил, выхватывая телефон из рук Энакина, и бросился вниз.

— Едем! Срочно едем!

 

* * *

Энакин умел заводить машину и стартовать сразу так, что в кресло вжимало. Огни за окнами размыло полосами, но Оби-Ван все равно безостановочно бормотал, прося ехать быстрее. Энакин выжимал из полицейской машины все, что мог, но до скорости истребителя, о которой просил Оби-Ван, ему было не дотянуть.

— Ты что-то понял?

— Нет. — Оби-Ван кусал ногти, пытаясь дозвониться до Коди. — Не берет… — Оби-Ван стиснул телефон, прижимая его к подбородку и сдавливая зубами подушечку большого пальца. — Только предчувствие. Дрянное предчувствие, Эни… Почему мне, почему сообщение? Ты можешь быстрее?

— Мы проехали два перекрестка на красный. У меня нет крыльев, — рыкнул Энакин, но следующий поворот срезал так, что Оби-Ван ударился о стекло, не успев ухватиться.

— Это было отлично. Больше так не делай, — сдавленно пробормотал он. — В смысле сейчас делай. А потом нет. 

Он снова набрал номер Коди. И снова с тем же результатом.

— Я не хочу говорить, что я думаю.

— Ты громко думаешь.

 

* * *

Оби-Ван ввалился в комнату охраны так грохнув дверью, что Энакин испугался за его жизнь — дежуривший сегодня Ваил вздрогнул, собираясь весь — и Энакин не сомневался, что пистолет с предохранителя у него был уже снят. Сам бы он точно успел это сделать.

— Где Коди Камино?

Ваил приоткрыл рот, звучно выдыхая, и перевел удивленный взгляд на грудь Оби-Вана. Тот даже куртку не прихватил и стоял теперь перед столом Ваила в тонкой белой футболке. 

— Где Коди?

— Так это… в допросную заключенного повел. — Ваил махнул в сторону экранов над столом.

Энакин обогнул стол, разглядывая изображения с камер. Обычное ночное управление: в туалете возит шваброй уборщик, на кухне напарник Эйрин рубится в карты с женщиной из отдела по особо тяжким, а кроме них — пустота. Патрульные все в городе, на парковке ни одной машины.

— Номер допросной?

— Он не водит их сюда, в изоляторе допрашивает. — Ваил указал на блок экранов слева. Камеры слежения смотрели на решетки и не всех заключенных было видно, но те, кто в кадр попадал, — спали. Дальше по коридору между решетками и глухой дверью допросной сидел, листая журнал, Джесс Пирам. 

Оби-Ван повел плечами — не от холода, от напряжения, но Ваил понял это по-своему и снял со спинки стула бордовый свитер с оленями, тут же протягивая его Оби-Вану и шепча:

— Хотите?

Оби-Ван отвел его руку и, не отрывая взгляда от двери, спросил:

— Кого Коди повел допрашивать последним?

— Мужика какого-то. Тощий такой, высокий. Самый молодой из этой шайки.

— Давно?

— Минут сорок назад.

Энакин еще раз обвел взглядом все экраны.

— А почему Пирам в охране сидит? Он же сдал тест, его повысили на той неделе.

— Да, но у Бойли дочь заболела, Джесс вызвался подменить.

— Приготовьте оружие, — сказал Оби-Ван, не разжимая зубов, и вышел из комнаты.

— Да что случилось-то? — крикнул ему вслед Ваил, послушно доставая пистолет из кобуры.

— Пойдем, просто проверим. — Энакин хлопнул Ваила по плечу и выскользнул за Оби-Ваном.

Зимний ветер лез под плотную кожу куртки, и Энакину было отчаянно холодно смотреть на Оби-Вана, но тот решительным айсбергом рассекал ночной воздух, сжимая кулаки и печатая шаг.

Они прошли парковку и решили зайти через служебную боковую дверь, ведущую сразу к камерам. Энакин провел магнитной картой по замку, и дверь изолятора пискнула, разблокировав замок. 

Их встретила кромешная темнота.

Энакин по памяти толкнул Оби-Вана влево за выступ стены и прижался к нему сам, ближе к краю. Ваил, не задавая вопросов, занял позицию напротив. В глазах все еще плясали пятна от ярких фонарей парковки, и Энакин дал им полминуты привыкнуть, ориентируясь на слух — ничего. Только иногда тишина нарушалась звуками капель о бетон. Духота. Влажность. Снова прорвало отопление? Третий раз за месяц, кого там Винду нанимает… 

Запястье сжали с такой силой, что Энакин не сдержал шипения, резко оборачиваясь к Оби-Вану. Тот не отпустил. Энакин различал фигуру смутно: Оби-Ван привалился спиной к стене и придерживал себя за шею, хлопая ртом выброшенной на берег рыбой. Задыхаясь, он прошипел:

— Свет. Включите свет. Не опасно.

Энакин с последним согласен не был, но стоявший у выключателей Ваил послушался. Одна за другой загорелись лампы в коридоре. Оби-Вана никто не душил, но воздуха ему не хватало, а лицо белизной было почти не отличимо от футболки. Глаза влажно блестели. Не слушая возмущенного шепота Энакина, он вышел из-за угла, вынуждая того вывалиться следом, вскидывая пистолет.

Руки дрогнули.

Капала не вода — капала кровь с исполосованного скальпелем тела Ханны Лимс. Она висела, растянутая за руки рваными проводами коммуникаций, на стене напротив своей камеры. Ее лицо было обезображено по-настоящему: Мол не раскрасил его кровью по своему обычаю, а оставил без глаз, изменив им форму, и прорезал узоры в щеках.

Одежды на ней было — только истекающий кровью череп, занявший все пространство груди и живота. Энакин отвернул голову, не смотря больше на тело, только прямо — идя вдоль полос света. По левую руку остались висеть еще два трупа — самые преданные люди Лимс, телохранители. Между их телами тянулись витиеватые кровавые полосы. Мол вел рукой по стене, переходя от одной жертвы к другой, оставляя пальцами полосы и несколько надписей, но Энакин не читал. 

Мир сузился до просвета коридора. Ноги ускорялись сами, гоня к допросной. Энакин переступал через тела — всех прочих членов общины Священного очага Кровавый Мол подвешивания не удостоил. Расчертил своей подписью, вскрыл горло и оставил лежать на полу. Душно до сдавленных висков. Ботинки скользили по крови.

Энакин не разглядывал трупы, но автоматически считал. И одного не хватало. Он подозревал, какого. Энакин держал пистолет перед собой, хотя понимал — смысла уже нет. Никого здесь нет. Но за что-то нужно было держаться самому.

Дверь допросной была распахнута, а возле нее лежало еще три тела с расцветшими пятнами пулевых. Тощий парень — помянутый Ваилом допрашиваемый — лежал внутри. Коди успел втолкнуть его, но от пули тот не ушел. Три дыры в голове навылет, без вариантов.

Сам Коди лежал у стены. Толстая полоса крови над ним въелась в краску — след, здесь он привалился спиной и съехал вниз, теряя сознание. Живот, грудь… Напротив него лежал Пирам. Еще один раздробленный выстрелами череп. И никаких сомнений в том, что эти двое стреляли друг в друга, у Энакина не было.

Энакин упал на пол рядом с Коди, прижимая пальцы к шее и проводя по еще теплым губам. Пульса не было, как и дыхания. За спиной раздался возглас Ваила, добежавшего наконец. Он был похож на раненую чайку.

Оби-Ван оттеснил Энакина, заставляя того сместиться ниже, и окрепшим голосом приказал:

— Зажми бок. Здесь. 

Энакин прижал пальцы к темной ране быстрее, чем успел подумать о вопросе «зачем?».

— Он еще жив. 

Оби-Ван навис над Коди и положил ладонь на грудь напротив сердца. Он не давил привычными жестами первой помощи, а громко постукивал костяшкой пальца по тыльной стороне ладони. Под пальцами булькнуло — из раны выплеснулась кровь.

— Ваил, врачей, живо! — услышал Энакин свой голос со стороны и сильнее зажал рану, в которой запульсировало в такт постукиваниям Оби-Вана. 

— Я не могу оторваться. Ему нужен воздух. — На лбу Оби-Вана выступил пот, и каждое движение давалось ему все труднее, словно его согнутый палец двигался в жидкости, а он руками гнал всю кровь по телу Коди. Может, так и было.

Энакин уперся на колено и, не отрывая рук от норовящей разойтись раны, наклонился ко рту Коди, проталкивая в него глоток воздуха. В лице Коди ничего не менялось, но Оби-Ван продолжал стучать, и Энакин решил, что будет считать этот стук за сердечный ритм Коди. 

Живого, мать его, Коди. Который просто не посмеет умереть в руках Оби-Вана, Силой которого восхищался с молчаливой и суровой искренностью. В руках Энакина, которого продолжал порой называть «сэром», когда забывался, входя в рабочий раж. 

Стук, выдох, стук — колени ныли, так что казалось, будто они провели так бесконечность, прежде чем с улицы донеслась сирена и по коридору пронесся топот ног.

Ваил пустил врачей с главного входа, не пропуская их дальше, к камерам. Под пальцы ткнулась кровоостанавливающая губка, и Энакин убрал руку, позволяя прижать ее.

— Отойдите, сарлакк вас сожри! — рявкнул хриплый голос. Энакин послушно откатился — решительный врач без всяких там… это то, что сейчас нужно.

— Разряд!

Тело Коди дернулось.

— Еще.

И снова.

Энакин вдавил ладони в стену позади себя и вскарабкался наверх, придерживаясь, пока не уперся копчиком. Помочь он больше не мог. Он уронил руки на ноющие колени, принимаясь массировать их. Пальцы похрустывали от круговых резких движений, а в джинсу все глубже впитывалась кровь. Бурые катышки на коже. Голова кружилась от усиленного дыхания за двоих. 

Затрещал набирающий в третий раз заряд дефибриллятор — и врач гаркнул:

— Носилки!

На Коди надели маску и, беспрестанно подкачивая воздух мешком, перекинули на носилки. Потяжелевшие шаги, переговоры — перекрики, «адреналин и капельницу на три», «пусть готовят операционную»… стукнулись двери, отрезая Энакина от голосов, и он распрямился и тряхнул плечами, оглядываясь. Над телом Пирама стоял, всхлипывая в рукав, Ваил. Его обнимал одной рукой напарник Эйрин — когда успел прийти? В смысле… понятно когда, но почему Энакин не заметил? Он остервенело потер виски сжатыми кулаками.

— Проверить видеонаблюдение на взлом — отсюда и из комнаты охраны. Мне нужны логи системы пропусков, кто входил в изолятор и во сколько. Поднимайте медэкспертов, техников — всех, снимайте отпечатки. — Мозг взмолился о хотя бы одном вдохе, Энакин уступил и продолжил с полной грудью: — Доложите точное время: сколько понадобилось на все… это. И баллистика, мне нужна баллистика. 

— Они стреляли друг в друга, — тихо вмешался напарник Эйрин.

— Выглядит так, конечно. — Энакин сделал шаг к нему и скрестил руки на груди, сужая глаза, — но я хочу знать все. Траекторию каждой пули. Что за гребанное дерьмо здесь произошло. Стребуйте записи дорожных камер с соседних улиц и во… 

Руки Оби-Вана легли на плечи и заставили повернуться к нему. Он был все еще бледен, потемневшие пряди липли к его лбу, но смотрел он уверенно.

— Энакин. Сначала. Мы смоем. Кровь.

Энкин напряг плечи, не давая мышцам вздрогнуть, и только кивнул, позволяя увести себя в туалет.

Из зеркала на Энакина смотрел его же призрак — зеленые щеки в красных каплях, горящие глаза и огромное пятно чужой крови на голубой рубашке. Словно по нему стреляли.

В боку болело. Пальцы сводило, и они с трудом справились с пуговицами, но Энакин все же швырнул тряпье в раковину и открыл кран. Холодная вода жгла пальцы, но Энакин продолжал жестко тереть пятно. Руки Оби-Вана снова возникли перед глазами — в раковину упал отколотый кусок мыла и сооруженная из резиновой перчатки затычка. Вода помутнела от проступающей пены, запахло хозяйственным мылом. Запахло чем-то кроме крови и духоты превращенного в ритуальный алтарь изолятора.

Оби-Ван перехватил запястья Энакина и перенес их в другую раковину, включая воду потеплее. 

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Энакин, упираясь ладонями в дно раковины.

Оби-Ван снова порылся в стойке уборщика. Найдя новую упаковку губок и хорошенько прогрев одну под краном, он провел мягкой стороной по боку Энакина. Один раз. Второй. Он мазками теплой воды стирал кровь, пока Энакин выскребал ее из-под ногтей.

— Коди должен выжить. Он же дождался нас, не умер, будет глупо… 

— Он умер. Но не успел далеко уйти. Отчаянно держался.

Энакин плеснул пригоршней воды в лицо, заливая волосы и плечи. Иногда Оби-Вану стоило бы держать откровения о Силе при себе. Энакин сжал кулаки. Спасибо, что он этого не делал.

Губка снова тепло коснулась бока, хотя он давно был чист. Оби-Ван напитал губку водой и провел ей на этот раз по предплечьям Энакина, развернув их пульсирующими венами вверх. Вода сначала ласкала, а затем быстро испарялась, холодя и замедляя слишком быстрый бег крови. Оби-Ван замер на запястье, замечая оставленные его пальцами синяки, и медленно, будто раздумывая над каждым миллиметром, подтянул руку к себе, целуя посиневшую пятнами кожу. Энакин сгреб Оби-Вана в объятие, не думая о том, что промочит тому футболку насквозь. В таких местах ткань растворялась, давая ощутить горячее тело Оби-Вана кожей. 

Энакин обнимал Оби-Вана, смаргивая воду с ресниц и бездумно прихватывая губами мягкие волоски под затылком. На лопатки легли разгоряченные ладони, защищая спину от зябкого воздуха. Холод. Тепло. Энакин наконец начал не просто отмечать мозгом эти ощущения, а снова чувствовать. 

— Ты все еще здесь, не унесся вынюхивать и… 

— Мола в изоляторе нет. Он уже ушел, мне не догнать. А здесь… у тебя мурашки. — Оби-Ван провел руками до поясницы, прогоняя их по позвоночнику и позволяя Энакину отстраниться, вновь находя опору в раковине.

— Я должен позвонить Рексу, Асоке… 

— Они заслуживают спокойного рассказа. Достирай рубашку, подумай, что скажешь, а я принесу сменное, поищу в кабинете.

— А ты не хочешь сам им позвонить? — Энакин вдруг понял, что никто не расписывал такие обязанности между ними, а он и не подумал об этом варианте. Не то чтобы он хотел сбежать — Коди уже побывал на том свете, и от этого не сбежишь, — но ответ узнать захотелось.

— Ты это сделаешь лучше. Я принесу тебе одежду.

 

* * *

— Сейчас он в больнице, — продолжал говорить Энакин короткими фразами в повисшую тишину. — Ему проведут операцию. Потом реанимация, не знаю, когда к нему начнут пускать.

— Понял. Я нужен на месте?

— Нет, Рекс, мы справимся. Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал: если тебе невыносимо сидеть без дела под дверью операционной, то ты можешь приехать сюда. Работа найдется, а одну машину патруля я в больницу уже отправил.

— Спасибо, Энакин, но я должен быть с братом.

— Конечно. 

 

* * *

Асока не пыталась скрыть слезы, всхлипывая в трубку.

— Эй. Шпилька… Соберись. Будь сильнее.

— Я сделаю все, что нужно, — она высморкалась и выдохнула через зубы. — Давай, говори. Ты пришлешь мне информацию или я должна подъехать?

— Должна подъехать. В больницу к Рексу.

— Но я думала расследование?..

— Винду поднял всех и едет сюда сам. Здесь найдется кому вскрыть телефон Коди.

— Ты начинаешь отстранять нас из-за… из-за того, что это Коди?

Энакин отвернулся к стене, переходя на резкий шепот:

— Я хочу, чтобы мне не пришлось отстранять никого из-за срыва от невыплаканных слез и неуместных ночных бдений. Сейчас ты нужна там. Рексу. Черт, кто тебя покусал, Шпилька? Я на месте Коди хотел бы очнуться не в пустой палате. 

— Но ты ведь не хотел бы, чтобы все держали тебя за руку, вместо того, чтобы… 

— Мы не знаем, какую игру затеял Мол и какая роль отведена в ней Коди. Кто-то должен находиться в больнице. И Рекс там будет один, наедине со всем этим… 

— А вы? Семнадцать трупов! И я даже думать не хочу… 

— И не думай. Не сейчас. 

Энакин натянул поверх коротковатой ему рубашки Оби-Вана куртку. Голоса становились все шумнее — подъезжали люди.

— Мы вместе. Справимся. И у нас тут целый улей копов на случай непредсказуемого. 

— Ты прав, да. Только держи меня в курсе.

— Разумеется. Ты тоже. 

 

* * * 

Оби-Ван сидел на капоте машины Энакина, подложив ладони под бедра и неотрывно глядя на изолятор. Себе он нашел только запасной жилет и все-таки натянул безразмерный свитер Ваила, в котором казался в нем тонкошеим подростком. Только глаз таких у подростков не бывает.

Одновременно с Энакином к машине подошла толстокосая женщина из отдела особо тяжких.

— Инспектор Скайуокер?

— Да. — Энакин обернулся к девушке. 

— Эйла Секура, не выдавалось случая познакомиться раньше. — Узкая ладонь сжимала крепко, а за нежно-розовыми губами скрывался низкий голос. — Жаль, что при таких обстоятельствах. Скажите, я могу пускать экспертов на место? Отопление в изоляторе было выкручено кем-то на максимум. Мы отключили его, но помещение остывает медленно, и… 

— Я понял. Прибраться стоит поскорей. — Энакин повернулся к Оби-Вану: — Ты пойдешь внутрь?

— Я должен рассмотреть надписи. И мне нужен помощник с фотоаппаратом, отснять с нужных ракурсов для подшивки в дело и… более детального… изучения позже, — сообщил он своим коленям. — Но места в коридоре для работы мало. Тесно. Давит безумно. Не развернуться. 

Оби-Ван продолжал сидеть, слегка раскачиваясь.

— Если позволите, — подала голос Секура, — я студенткой начинала с работы на местах преступлений фототехником. С фотографией могу помочь, мы можем зайти вдвоем с мистером Кеноби, а затем группа уже займется всем положенным по процедуре.

— Угу. — Энакин с секунду помялся, косясь на Секуру, но затем решил, что странные вопросы «мистеру Кеноби» вряд ли кого в татуинской полиции удивят. — Ты дышать-то сможешь?

— Уже прошло некоторое время. — Оби-Ван по-прежнему смотрел на наспех застиранные колени. Сдавалось Энакину, не его Оби-Ван убеждал сейчас. — И я уже знаю, куда иду. Оно не обрушится на меня неожиданной плитой, я выстроил Силовые щиты. И… — Оби-Ван спрыгнул с капота, — ты идешь со мной. Втроем управимся.

Секура кивнула по-деловому и отошла к толпящемуся у изолятора персоналу.

Энакин со вздохом протянул Оби-Вану руку вперед запястьем. Тот обхватил под косточкой всеми пальцами на манер плотного браслета, и его лицо разрезала больная усмешка:

— Какая жертвенность! Рыцарское благородство? 

Энакин огрызнулся бы в ответ, если бы подрагивающие пальцы не ласкали на самом деле кожу под расстегнутой манжетой. 

Желудок Энакина тоже прекрасно знал, куда они идут, и ворочался, норовя завязаться узлом. Заставить себя войти в изолятор снова было на самом деле не так уж просто, и точно сложнее, чем в первый раз, когда он рвался внутрь так, что готов был высаживать тугую дверь плечом. Но переступив порог, Энакин почувствовал подобие облегчения, которое Оби-Ван мог иметь в виду. По крайней мере теперь они знали, где Коди и что с ним, и мышцы не сжимались в готовый к прыжку в неизвестность комок. 

Да и заставить себя смотреть на подвешенные тела во второй раз оказалось проще. Потому что образы, сотворенные Молом, так выжигались в мозгу, что неважно — заходишь ты внутрь изолятора или просто закрываешь глаза в темноте — а их видишь.

 

* * *

Рекс не любил больницы. Врачей любил — они молодцы, жизни спасают, и юмор их сравнится только с юмором судмедэкспертов. Но больничный запах и обязательно белая плитка, когда глазу не за что зацепиться — полный мрак. От одного вида тошнит.

Рекс осушил очередной стаканчик. Даже вода в кулере приобретала запах хлора и нашатыря.

За дверями операционной стояла такая тишина, будто все там уснули, и Рексу то и дело казалось, что он слышит разряды дефибриллятора или мат. Казалось. Просто ветер свистел в щель приоткрытого окна. Просто доносились крики из приемной скорой помощи. 

Дверь открылась, и к Рексу вышла сухая высокая женщина в летах. Ее глаза не смотрели в пол, не разглядывали Рекса с сочувствием, и от этого в груди становилось теплее. На ее рукавах было много крови, и туда старался не смотреть уже Рекс. Он вскочил с дивана, роняя стаканчик на пол.

— Что?

— Ваш брат жив. Мы смогли устранить внутреннее кровотечение, зашить поврежденные органы. В целом операция прошла успешно.

— Это хорошо? — почему она не улыбалась во все зубы? Почему не поздравляла Рекса?

— Это чудо, — таким же невыразительным голосом ответила женщина. — И без последствий такие вещи не проходят. Мы не уверены, что почки вашего брата выдержат. Возможно, ему потребуется пересадка.

— Однояйцевые близнецы — лучшие доноры.

— Вы хорошо осведомлены.

— Думаете, у тех, кто служил в армии и работает в полиции, такие вещи никогда не обсуждались?

— Я ничего не думаю, — устало прикрыла глаза врач и протянула Рексу зажатые до того под мышкой бумаги. — Тут согласие на анализы. Все еще не точно, возможно, обойдется. Но лучше мы подготовим вас заранее. Не ешьте ближайшие десять часов, за это время станет ясно, восстанавливаются функции почек или нет.

Рекс подписал бумаги, прислонив их к стене, и вернул.

— Медсестра подойдет за вами. Ожидайте.

Рекс выдохнул, уронив голову. Он думал об этом, лишь узнав от Энакина о случившемся — и да, они с Коди договаривались. Но он думал, что что-то почувствует, когда разговор зайдет об этом всерьез. Страх. Сомнение. Но вместо этого Рекс чувствовал острый зуд до желания сунуть голову в бутыль кулера. Опять ждать. Лучше бы в него уже тыкали иголками и заставляли ссать в контейнер, протягивали стаканчик с премедикацией, чем снова, черт побери, ждать. Он хотел бы лечь под нож прямо сейчас, и он бы заставил хирургов поторопиться, если бы был уверен, что Коди это нужно. Но пока был шанс, что восстановится сам. Он всегда ведь из всех передряг выбирался сам. Это Рекса из редкого дерьма вытаскивать приходилось, а Коди… 

Рекс покрутился на месте, массируя голову.

Краем глаза он заметил чьи-то ноги. Тоненькие. Кроссовки с мехом. Из-под джинсов голубые носки торчат. Он поднял глаза: Асока стояла, неловко пряча за спиной длинный сэндвич в розовой обертке — с индейкой и яйцом, любимый.

— Это вообще не тебе. А мне, — заявила она, упирая руки в бока. Сэндвич походил на дубинку, только гнулся смешно. 

Рекс прижал ее к себе до писка. Захрустела обертка.

— Эй, ты все помнешь! — проворчало в подмышке.

— Какая мне разница, это же не для меня, — выдохнул он в полосатую макушку. 

Асока хрюкнула невнятно и сжала его бок — не хотела, чтобы он оборачивался. Рекс вывернулся: из операционной выехала каталка, и мимо них провезли Коди — по катетеру в каждой руке, мешки разноцветных капельниц, лицо почти полностью скрывала кислородная маска, но темные круги вокруг глаз было не спрятать. По два человека с каждой стороны — невероятно напряженные лица. Они не давали состоянию Коди ухудшиться, и им было не до посетителей.

— Рекс… сядь уже, — голос Асоки дребезжал, и Рексу захотелось дать себе в лоб. Она не его удерживала. Она пряталась. Рекс сел назад на диван. Коди завезли в палату на этом же этаже, и бежать за ним было глупо. В его палате едва помещались последовавшие за ним врачи.

Асока сняла рюкзак и бросила в ноги, заправляя за ухо прядь и шмыгая носом.

— Ты правда готов… В смысле… ты хорошо подумал? 

— Ты бы на моем месте поступила иначе?

— Смотря чего касалось бы дело. Вот волосы тебе я бы не пожертвовала.

Грудь разодрало смехом — Рекс не мог не улыбнуться, смотря на сжатые в пучок губы Асоки, хотя ему казалось, что сейчас он на такое неспособен. Он потер лысину и притянул Асоку к себе, давая ей снова спрятать лицо. Он долго подбирал слова, желая приободрить ее и себя, но вместо них начал напевать:

— Ты мигай, звезда ночная!   
Где ты, кто ты — я не знаю.   
Высоко ты надо мной,   
Как алмаз во тьме ночной.

Асока не переносила его пения. Рекс и сам знал, насколько плох его слух и как воет голос, и потому не пытался попасть в ноты, бормоча шепотом. Асока набрала воздуха, но вместо возмущения ответила нараспев:

— Ты мигаешь, филин мой!   
Я не знаю, что с тобой!

Рекс не сразу вспомнил, но, узнав строки, подхватил игру, заканчивая:

— Высоко же ты над нами.   
Как поднос над небесами!

— Ты ужасен, — коротко резюмировала Асока. 

Медсестра выросла над ними как из-под земли. Ночами они переходили на недосягаемые высоты стелс-режима.

— Мистер Камино, прошу, пройдите со мной.

 

* * *

Винду добрался до полицейского управления уже за полночь, когда техники и медэксперты закончили с первичным осмотром, а перед входом выстроилась очередь глухих грузовиков из морга. 

— Скайуокер! — Дыхание Винду сбилось от торопливого шага.

— Да, сэр? — Энакин придерживал норовящую захлопнуться дверь для пятой по счету укрытой плотным целлофаном каталки.

— Как этот сукин, мать его, сын проник к нам?

— У нас мало сведений. Но у него точно был пособник здесь.

— Пирам?

— Не хотелось бы в это верить, но… не сочтите за личную привязанность — не Камино же.

— Блядь, — сообщил Винду небу, хлопая себя полами куртки. Он стоял, задрав голову, пока мимо проехали еще две каталки. — Камино?

— Еще на операции. Все затягивается. Мои люди там, отзвонятся.

— «Ваши люди», — проворчал Винду себе под нос, конец фразы Энакин не расслышал и переспрашивать не стал. Винду проводил взглядом очередное тело. — Что Кеноби?

— В кабинете. Разбирается с «посланием», собирает обрывки из старых дел. 

— Идите, — мотнул подбородком Винду. — Я здесь закончу сам. Завтра в семь на экстренное совещание ко мне. Можно без команды.

— Спасибо, сэр, инженер как раз должен был закончить с осмотром камер.

— С ним поговорит Фисто. Сегодня его смена, пусть отрабатывает сполна. Не уходите далеко, но раньше семи я вас видеть не хочу. Я ясно выразился?

— Предельно, сэр.

 

* * *

Энакин налил прозрачную жидкость в стопку.

— Кровавый Мол решил нас споить.

Оби-Ван не ответил, опустошая стопку и ставя ее перед Энакином. Они так и продолжали пить из одной, так что только она и стояла на столе между ними. Сорванная с горла лента валялась рядом. День нарушенных традиций. Но им обоим нужно было немного жгучей горечи, которая поможет закрыть глаза и поспать хоть немного. Энакин закрыл наглухо все жалюзи — и на окнах, и на внутренних стеклах, отделяющих кабинет от коридора, запер дверь на символическую щеколду.

Оби-Ван сбросил лишние подушки с дивана на пол и лег, пододвигаясь вплотную к спинке. Энакин лег рядом, накидывая на них пропахший корицей палантин Асоки. Ни один из них не заговорил о том, чтобы поехать домой. Мягкая кровать и тишина разъедают мозг, заставляют его проигрывать события дня вновь и вновь. А приглушенные голоса, шаги в коридоре и тесная койка, не дающая повернуться, не заехав локтем другому в бок, наоборот, успокаивали мечущийся водоворот.

Энакин продремал с полчаса, пока шея не затекла, и перевернулся на бок. Оби-Ван пялился в потолок, будто не собираясь спать вовсе и постукивал пальцами по груди.

Энакин не стал возмущаться и убеждать — не стал ничего вообще говорить, он просто положил ладонь Оби-Вану на грудь, устраивая голову на плече.

 

* * *

_ Девятнадцатое декабря, 2015 _

— Господа, дамы, — Винду обвел присутствующих мрачным взглядом, — валяйте. С самого начала. 

Энакин сидел напротив Винду, и присутствующие ждали его сигналов. Подумав, он посмотрел на Оби-Вана. Уж если с самого начала… Тот заговорил:

— Вчера в восемь часов тридцать две минуты мне поступило сообщение от лейтенанта Коди Камино с просьбой о помощи. — Оби-Ван сидел закинул ногу на ногу и прикрывал грязное колено ладонью. — Оно меня смутило, и мы с инспектором Скайуокером приехали сюда.

— Лейтенант Камино занимался делом Священного очага, — пояснил Энакин. — Перед тем, как отправить сообщение, он взял на допрос Тарсуса Эйшли, члена этой секты. Предполагаем, что тот хотел пойти на сделку со следствием. Прибыв в управление, мы обратились к охраннику — вчера дежурил офицер Ваил. На камерах не происходило ничего подозрительного, хотя допрос затянулся. В изоляторе дежурил офицер Джесс Пирам, это тоже видно на записях. Мы отправились в изолятор. И… я должен рассказывать? Есть среди присутствующих кто-то, кто не видел вживую или на фото?

Эйрин помотала головой синхронно с напарником — Китом Фисто, Энакин изрядно расширил круг знакомств в управлении этой ночью. Секура подняла вверх руки, прося продолжать. К лежащим на столе Винду фотографиям не потянулся никто.

— По сути, Скайуокер.

— Мы обнаружил три висящих на стене трупа и еще двенадцать тел разбросанных по коридору — все жертвы убиты Кровавым Молом. Формально я должен сказать «убийства носят характер», но… 

— Это Кровавый Мол, — глухо подтвердил Оби-Ван. — Определенно.

Винду махнул рукой, подгоняя, и Энакин продолжил:

— Так же мы обнаружили еще троих людей, участвовавших в перестрелке: офицер Пирам, лейтенант Камино и Тарсус Эйшли. Очевидно, их убийство не входило в планы Мола. Мы склоняемся к тому, что он их и не убивал — он не пользуется огнестрелом. 

Эйрин прошелестела лежащими на коленях листами и сообщила:

— Пули, которыми стреляли в Эйшли и Камино, были выпущены из кольта Пирама. Сам Пирам был застрелен лейтенантом Камино, пули из его глока. Количество гильз совпадает. Баллисты еще восстанавливают точную картину с последовательностью действий, но они стреляли друг в друга. Скорее всего, Эйшли — случайная жертва.

— Эйшли и Пирам умерли быстро, Камино выжил. Он в больнице. Прооперирован, в реанимации. Состояние тяжелое. 

— Что с камерами? — Винду перевел взгляд на Фисто.

— Взломаны, сэр, — отозвался тот, распрямляя спину. — После того, как лейтенант Камино завел Эйшли в комнату для допросов, включилась циклическая запись. Первые пять минут камеры передавали все верно и записывали данные на внутреннюю память, а затем стали гонять по кругу. На стороне кабинета охраны все чисто, взлом произведен на самой аппаратуре в изоляторе.

Секура, собравшая косы в тугой хвост, взяла слово:

— Преступники изменили настройки отопления в изоляторе, точное время каждой смерти медэксперты дать не могут, но я реконструировала сцену по имеющимся у нас данным и их ориентировкам. Через семь минут после начала допроса офицер Пирам отпер служебную дверь своим электронным ключом. В течение следующего получаса убийца лишил жизни Ханну Лимс и четырнадцать ее последователей. Мы не знаем, слышал ли что-то лейтенант Камино, но вышел он из кабинета, когда убийца уже закончил с сектантами. Между Камино и Пирамом завязалась перестрелка, в ходе которой был также застрелен находившийся до этого в допросной Тарсус Эйшли.

— Вы репетируете выступление перед судом? — не выдержал Оби-Ван. — Давайте я скажу, о чем все тут думают, если вам значки не позволяют изъясняться по-человечески. Пирам заранее взломал камеры, специально вызвался на сегодняшнюю смену в изоляторе. Он впустил Кровавого Мола внутрь. Сценарий предполагал, что Коди выйдет из допросной позже и увидит трупы. Собирался ли Пирам обеспечить себе алиби или просто сбежать — ему это не удалось, его заметил Коди. Пирам попытался убить свидетелей, первым попал по сектанту, затем и по Коди. Коди сумел достойно ответить.

Эйрин поерзала на стуле.

— Но видел ли Коди Мола?

— На этот вопрос сможет ответить только он. Хочешь знать, был ли Мол еще там? Был. Именно он отправил сообщение с телефона Коди. Поэтому написал мне, а не Энакину или кому-либо еще. Кровавый Мол хотел, чтобы я приехал и увидел все своими глазами. Вы все видели послание!

— Оно представляет собой шифр? — хлопнул темными глазами Фисто. — В нем есть что-нибудь спрятанное?

— Да какое там! — махнул рукой Оби-Ван, отворачиваясь. — «Я могу быть более полезен, чем вся полиция Татуина». Это очень четкая мысль. 

— Священный очаг вел серьезную борьбу с Кровавым Молом, они могли ему надоесть, — продолжал педантично строить предположения Фисто. — Кровавый Мол воспользовался тем, что общину собрали в одном месте, и ее члены не могут защитить себя.

— Надоесть… да. — Энакин и забыл, какими неприятными бывают у Оби-Вана усмешки. — Могли. И он прихлопнул бы их, как вы сжимаете жужжащего комара в кулаке. Но Кровавый Мол устроил самое грандиозное шоу из всех, оставив подпись «для тебя» под ногами Ханны Лимс. Ну, у кого-нибудь есть неожиданные предположения, кого он имел в виду?

В кабинете воцарилось напряженное молчание.

— Итак. — Винду тяжело опустил ладони на стол, широко их раскинув. — У нас есть две рабочих версии. Первая — кто-то из общины был связан с Молом. Главный подозреваемый — Тарсус Эйшли, ведь по реконструкции Секуры и по предположениям Кеноби он должен был остаться в живых. Эйшли мог специально заманить Коди на разговор, а неразбериху с оружием устроил бы сам Кровавый Мол, чтобы сбить нас. Поскольку идея эта кажется господину Кеноби ебанным бредом, прорабатывать ее будет отдел Эйрин. Детективы — займитесь. — Винду пододвинул к Эйрин и Фисто дело Тарсуса Эйшли. На бежевой обложке темнели следы крови, Коди выходил из допросной с ним в руках. — Второй версией, по которой офицер Пирам был подручным Кровавого Мола, займется отдел Скайуокера. Вам нужны еще люди, инспектор?

— Возможно, понадобится человек с опытом работы в поле, мы остались по сути без двоих. 

— Выберите подходящего, бумаги я подпишу. И еще — дело Священного очага я у вас тоже забираю. У вас не осталось ни ведущих его следователей, ни фигурантов. 

То есть никакой лишней бумажной работы. Энакин в тон Винду не спешил проявлять радостную благодарность, а только кивнул.

— Есть, сэр.

— Секура, тебя я попрошу остаться, мне надо подготовить заявление для прессы. В паре слов. Но приличных слов. Ты как-то это умеешь. 

 

* * *

С Ваилом Энакин столкнулся в коридоре. Тот стоял возле окна и разглядывал прямоугольный предмет. Предмет оказался рамкой с фотографией, на которой Ваил и Пирам показывали фотографу оттопыренные большие пальцы.

— Сэр… Винду объявил траур? Хотел у изолятора поставить. В память.

— Нет. Лейтенант Камино жив, а что касается Пирама… сначала следствие. Панихиду по преступнику, причастному к массовому убийству, устраивать не станут.

— Так это правда? — Ваил провел пальцем по лицу Пирама. — Что он работал на Кровавого Мола?

— Вероятно. 

— Я не могу поверить. Мы столько лет дружили! Джесс привел меня в полицию. Он же был хорошим человеком! Ему после обучения предлагали вакансию в Оханне, без теста, сразу на хороший пост. А он отказался. Любил Татуин. Работал честно.

— Или его здесь держало что-то еще. Ваил, вам сейчас тяжело, но человек, которого вы знали как доброго Джесса Пирама, стрелял в Коди. С этим трудновато спорить.

Ваил повертел рамку в руках и с горечью сунул ее во внутренний карман за пазуху.

— Я не верю, сэр. Не верю! Кто-то хочет очернить память Джесса. Мол хочет, чтобы полиция сожрала саму себя. Кто-то чуть не убил лейтенанта Камино… — Ваил сжал кулаки. — Он очнется и все объяснит. 

— Было бы здорово, но пока он в сознание не приходил. 

— Никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя таким бесполезным. Ни Джессу уже ничем помочь не могу, ни вам.

— Ну, тут вы ошибаетесь. В моей команде сейчас не хватает людей. Хотите присоединиться?

— Вы это правда? Но… я же без звания.

— Мне достаточно оперативных навыков, а вчера вы держались уверенно. К тому же вы знали Пирама и можете помочь. 

— С удовольствием! — Ваил закивал, хватаясь за протянутую руку Энакина и крепко ее сжимая. — Я знаю, где он жил. Могу отвезти.

— Значит, с этого и начнем.

 

* * *

Пирам снимал небольшую квартиру на севере Татуина. Домоправитель, увидев сразу троих мужчин и значок КБР, безропотно выдал им ключи, ныряя назад, в теплую квартирку к телевизору.

— Семьи у Пирама не было?

Ваил, не убирающий руку от пистолета и нервно оглядывающий коридор, пока Энакин вскрывал замок, помотал головой.

— Мать он любил, да она скончалась в том году. 

— Личные отношения?

— Ничего серьезного. Говорил, что вот станет детективом — тогда семью заведет. 

Энакин хмуро оглядел темную прихожую и включил свет. Крашенные стены, совмещенная с уборной ванная комната, кухня с тремя шкафчиками и узкой плитой — от квартиры Энакина эта отличалась только наличием балкона. Дверь громко хлопала, и каждый удар заставлял поежиться — казалось, что стекло сейчас попросту лопнет. Ветер сегодня вообще все тормоза потерял, норовя сбить с ног, дверной стопор для него был детской игрушкой — валялся сорванный на полу. Энакин закрыл раздражающе хлопающую дверь и, потирая для согрева руки, прошел в спальню. В квартире царил незамысловатый холостяцкий быт. Пирам был в целом аккуратным человеком, но в последний раз кровать за собой не застелил. Спешил? 

В комоде Энакин обнаружил пару запасных стволов. На всякий случай сфотографировал маркировки, хотя, кто из копов не держит при себе легальную запаску?

— А что мы ищем? — тихо спросил Ваил.

— Нечто для Пирама нехарактерное. Или что-нибудь, связывающее… 

— Уже ничего, — раздался из кухни голос Оби-Вана. — Энакин, посмотри.

Войдя в кухню и увидев Оби-Вана возле мусорного ведра, Энакин хотел пошутить о том, что работа того совсем испортила — последний рубеж манерности пал. Но затем он посмотрел на руки Оби-Вана и промолчал. Красный конверт.

— Пуст?

— Нет, здесь есть и письмо, — Оби-Ван выудил из ведра комок бумаги. Расправил. На нем знакомым почерком были расписаны весьма подробные инструкции. Без подписи — получатель знал автора не хуже, чем Энакин и Оби-Ван.

Пирам должен был выбрать подходящий день и, уходя на смену, повесить на балконных перилах красную ленту. Они нашли ее на месте — повязанную вокруг металлической трубы. Затем, в момент, когда все будет готово, он должен был открыть служебную дверь изолятора и помахать алым платком. Тем, что нашли у него в кармане при обыске тела.

Подробностей про взлом камер и сам план в письме не было. Оно звучало так, будто было не первым.

Ваил неловко переминался с ноги на ногу, украдкой косясь через плечо Энакина, и тот отдал ему письмо. 

Ваил мял бумагу, силясь что-то ответить. Оби-Ван внимания на него не обращал и, когда он вышел на балкон, Ваил пробормотал:

— А что если Джесса шантажировали? Кровавый Мол мог угрожать ему, что, если он не будет исполнять его приказы, то… 

— То что? Матери не стало в прошлом году, личной жизни нет, — повторил Энакин, водя рукой по воздуху. — Чем мог шантажировать Мол? Разрушением карьеры? По-моему, лучше рискнуть быть уволенным за какой-то грешок, чем ввязаться в такое. Или уехать в город, где Мол не имеет власти. 

Ваил зажмурился, засовывая письмо назад в руку Энакина, и спешно покинул квартиру. 

 

* * *

Асока стояла на больничном крыльце, вдыхая студеный воздух. Она хотела прогуляться, но ветер быстро загнал ее в непродуваемый закуток между колонн. Кофе в больничном автомате был настолько ужасен, что пришлось вместо него умываться и вытаскивать себя на прогулку.

Звонок. Энакин. Этот уж разбудит, так разбудит. 

— Если ты мне скажешь, что случилось что-то еще, я упаду. Прямо здесь.

— Ты еще в больнице?

— Да.

— Вот и замечательно, будет кому тебя откачать. 

— Посылаю тебе смайлик с горящей головой. И бомбу. 

— Как у вас там?

— Час назад Коди стало лучше. Ну… врачи так сказали, выглядит он как свежий зомби. Но приборы говорят — лучше, приборы честнее людей. Так что пустили нас к нему. Сказали, что самопожертвование Рекса не понадобится, почки запустились.

— Самопожертвование Рекса?.. Почки?

Асока гулко вздохнула. Судя по симметричному вздоху Энакина, тот все без комментариев понял.

— Рад, что обошлось, но у вас точно был не один час мне об этом сообщить.

— У Рекса ай-кью сейчас, как у тостера. Он еще и на голодной диете сидел. А я не хотела тебя отвлекать. Вы там, в отличие от нас, работаете. — Асока слышала, как накапливался готовый ударить по ней заряд недовольства Энакина, и выпалила честно: — Не только в этом дело. Знаешь, как бывает… мне казалось, что если я с тобой поговорю, если все начнут обсуждать, то все станет реальным. Уже не обойдется. 

— В такое не верит даже Оби-Ван. И тебе не советую. Могу подкинуть работы, если ты сможешь удаленно. 

— Что надо?

— Мы наведались домой к Пираму. Соседи видели, как три дня назад к нему приходил странный гость. Одет во все черное, капюшон до носа натянут. Черный седан без номеров.

— Тот самый седан?

— Вот это я и хотел узнать. Около дома есть перекресток с камерами, я уже запросил записи, обещали предоставить через пару часов. 

— А вы в управлении?

— Нет, едем.

— Хорошо. Включи эрочку, я смогу подключиться с планшета и поднять найденное раньше. Новые записи пересылай на мой адрес сразу. 

— Вы сами-то как?

— Рекс обещал, как насмотрится на Коди, съездить домой, привести себя в порядок, поспать на нормальной кровати. С Коди останусь я, ну, не считая приставленной тобой и Винду охраны на этаже. Я могу дремать в кресле в его палате, а у Рекса все конечности со всех сторон свешиваются. Тяжело быть дылдой.

— Откровения из счастливой жизни кнопок? Ну-ну. Постараемся вас сменить вечером или завтра. Как с машиной прояснится. Пока надо вернуться в участок, узнать, что Эйрин по своей версии накопала, да и отчеты нормальные от экспертов должны быть готовы. Не хочу ничего пропустить сейчас, когда он подошел так близко. Не мог он не наследить. Не верю.

 

* * *

_ Двадцатое декабря, 2015 _

Черный седан — форд, тот же, что всплывал раньше — искали камерами и патрулями. Нашли в итоге последние по наводке Асоки. Они и встретили фургон с группой захвата на въезде в Таскен Гарденс и неторопливо поехали впереди, провожая к точному месту.

— Если идешь с нами, то придется. — Энакин настойчиво ткнул в Оби-Вана защитным жилетом.

— От Мола не спасет.

— Патрульные нашли автомобиль у мотеля, который давно на контроле наркоотдела. Ты рискуешь не дойти до Мола, даже если он там.

— Зря мы сюда приехали, — нахмурился Оби-Ван, выглядывая в окно. 

— Вряд ли людный мотель — укрытие Кровавого Мола, но здесь могут обитать его подручные. Машина же здесь. 

— Разумеется, это не дом Кровавого Мола, — раздраженно дернул щекой Оби-Ван. — Но уже половина мотеля в курсе, что копы в районе, и спряталась по норам. А вы туда еще и вломитесь, как медведи в броне. Лучше высади меня и уезжай. Я узнаю больше.

— Ты совсем чокнулся?

Вместо ответа Оби-Ван отодвинул дверцу в сторону и выскочил на улицу, торопливо направляясь к черному входу. Энакин едва успел махнуть Ваилу рукой, чтобы тот прикрыл идиота. 

Наперерез им из обшарпанной будки, которую Энакин посчитал помойной, выдвинулся плечистый темноволосый бугай, явно давно разорвавший все связи с Шили. Кроме грубых скул и характерного разреза глаз, его лицо отличалось воспаленными красными ноздрями, но охотничью двустволку он держал весьма уверенно.

— Это частная территория, — гавкнул он. — Ордер есть?

Оби-Ван покачал головой и поднял руки, делая еще один шаг вперед.

— Простите моих невоспитанных коллег. Энакин, да придержи ты собак своих!

Энакин стиснул зубы. Он не любил подобного обращения к оперативникам. Как и к своим порывам — и черт знает Оби-Вана, что именно сейчас он имел в виду. Но индеец посмотрел на Оби-Вана с намеком на интерес, и пришлось вскинуть ладонь, призывая команду опустить стволы в землю.

— Нам нет дела до ваших постояльцев, мистер… 

Тот не представился, только шмыгнул носом, схаркивая под ноги и делая вид, что теряет интерес к беседе, а палец на курке начинает подрагивать.

— В вашем мотеле остановился постоялец, от которого у вас проблемы.

Индеец стрельнул глазом в сторону Оби-Вана, и хоть затем он снова принялся лениво ковырять носком сапога землю, было ясно — на крючок попался.

— Он вам не нравится, выставить бы его, но начальству вашему платит хорошо. Это его машина. — Оби-Ван, не опуская рук, указал пальцем на черный форд под навесом.

— Так чмошник скорость нарушил? Припарковался не так? Можете выписать штраф и без номеров. Я ему передам. Заплатит, обещаю.

— Вы любезны. — Оби-Ван медленно, почти незаметно расслаблял руки, опуская их ниже. — Но тут дело посерьезней штрафов. Ваши постояльцы — народ мирный.

Бугай ухмыльнулся, но кивнул.

— Нас не трогают — мы не трогаем. Проблемы нам зачем?

— А этот человек принесет их вам много. За ним могут прийти ребята посерьезней полицейских ищеек. 

— Мне за охрану платят. 

— Я о том и толкую, — Оби-Ван уже вовсю орудовал руками, поддерживая широкой и открытой жестикуляцией речь. — Он ставит под угрозу всех. 

Индеец перехватил ружье в одну руку, потирая подбородок.

— Давай, мужик, так. Я вас к нему провожу, послушаю, что он скажет. Мямлить будет — забирайте. Отбрехается убедительно — валите за ордером.

— Сэр! — зашипел Ваил. — Пока мы ордер получать будем, он же смоется!

— Ты догадливый, — буркнул Энакин. 

А Оби-Ван расплылся в медовой улыбке, разводя руки словно для объятия.

— Как же приятно дело иметь с умными людьми. А то пушками махать сразу каждый горазд, — он слегка дернул головой за плечо. Жест предназначался только гоготнувшему индейцу, но Энакину не пришлось играть возмущение. Умел бы — пустил бы дым из носа. 

Индеец проводил их по вымершим коридорам, мимо закрытых наглухо дверей — те казались хлипкими, но сквозь щели в досках кое-где проглядывала увесистая металлическая обшивка с внутренней стороны. 

— Здесь. — Он ударил прикладом по двери так, что та задрожала. — Хананьо, открывай! Глупо жить на шестом этаже, — хмыкнул он, — в окно не сиганешь от легавых. 

— Возле его машины дежурит мой человек, — сухо проинформировал Энакин. Индеец снисходительно усмехнулся, а Энакин не стал развеивать туповатый образ и говорить, что на самом деле патрульные рассредоточились по всему периметру забора.

— Ты там уснул, что ли? Открывай! А то выломаю к хуям дверь! Хананьо! Ты правила знаешь! Открывай немедленно. — Дверь упруго выдержала еще пять ударов. В ушах уже звенело, такое точно не проспишь.

— Ладно. Валяйте.

— А что ж не сам? — проворчал Энакин, проходя к двери и направляя пистолет на замок.

— Я хозяйское имущество портить не стану. 

Энакин всадил обойму по кругу вокруг замка и долбанул по двери коленом. Та с хрустом поддалась.

Энакин отскочил перезарядить пистолет, а внутрь первыми ввалились Ваил и местный охранник. Он и заголосил благим матом. Энакин вздрогнул и рискнул выглянуть за раскрошенный косяк. Беглого взгляда хватило. Здесь хватило бы и вспышки между морганиями глаз. 

Энакин неторопливо закончил с перезарядкой и вошел внутрь — куда тут торопиться. В окно никто не выпрыгивал, оно вообще было закрыто ломаными жалюзи. Прочерченные на пыльных пластинах багровые линии были прерывисты, но не узнать череп не получилось бы. Хананьо — если тощего паренька действительно звали так — лежал на своей кровати, белье которой из застиранно-серого превратилось в красное.

Высеченный на груди череп. Вместо росписи на лице — запихнутая в рот записка.

Оби-Ван прихватил ее платком за край и встряхнул. Бумага успела размокнуть, но буквы были начертаны крупно и четко — даже расплывшись, они легко читались.

«Ты опоздал. Центр всего — я, признай бессилие».

Оби-Ван развернулся и пошел прочь, продолжая сжимать записку. Энакин смотрел на его удаляющуюся по лестнице спину и быстро говорил не терпящим возражений голосом:

— Теперь это место преступления. Через полчаса здесь будут полицейские. Много, — Энакин посмотрел в глаза индейцу, надеясь, что тот быстро осознает всю серьезность. Тот осознавал — прятал за спиной руку, сложенную в молитвенном жесте просьбы Тогрута о защите. Он показательно скривился, головой покрутил, но пробормотал, что намек понял, и потопал по этажам.

Энакин оставил в номере Хананьо двоих дежурных и бросился за Оби-Ваном. Тот нашелся у фургона. Стоял, прислонившись к дверце спиной и запрокинув голову.

— Ты не собираешься исследовать тело? Комнату?

— Зачем?

Энакин поперхнулся.

— Что? В смысле… Мы тут Кровавого Мола ищем.

— Да, — Оби-Ван так и не повернул голову к Энакину, — и потому мне делать там нечего. Я знаю, почему парня убили — иначе он проболтался бы полиции. Знаю, как Мол сделал это — дверь черного хода взламывали Силой около двух часов назад, он отвел глаза охранника и просто прошел. А еще Мол оставил мне вот уже второе послание за три дня. Он знал, что я приду. Он все специально приготовил. Я за два с лишним года видел много мест преступлений. И они все… — Оби-Ван скорбно хмыкнул, пожимая плечами, — бесполезны. Они многое говорят о Кровавом Моле и ничего о том, как его найти. А сегодня он ждал меня, неужели ты думаешь, что он наследил бы в подобной инсталляции?

Энакин хлопнул глазами. Слова подбирались с трудом. Еще тяжелее было сдерживать раздражение в голосе. 

— Работа полицейских бывает скучна. Преступники — люди. Они совершают ошибки. И если мы будем тщательно исследовать тела жертв, места преступления и местность вокруг, мы будем узнавать все больше.

— Да, конечно. — Оби-Ван пнул камешек. 

— Зря я тебя снял с больничного. Тебе нужен отдых.

— Не пытайся взять меня на «слабо» или уязвить. Понимаю твое раздражение, но не трать время. Я к этому пониманию шел давно. 

— Ты ведь не поддашься давлению Кровавого Мола? Это не признание бессилия?

— Нет. — Оби-Ван наступил на камешек, и тот хрустнул под его ногой. — Я буду искать Кровавого Мола до тех пор, пока не найду. Но здесь тупик. Зато сейчас, когда мы остались без людей, появился повод пригнать сюда других детективов. Пусть посмотрят, вспомнят, что такое Кровавый Мол. Перестанут посмеиваться над бесполезностью нашего отдела.

— Жестокая месть для Эйрин.

— Никакой мести. Просто все должны знать, с кем мы имеем дело. Серьезное отношение к делу — залог общей безопасности.

— По-твоему, семнадцати трупов в изоляторе и одного болтающегося между жизнью и смертью лейтенанта недостаточно?

— Сейчас все, и ты кстати тоже, считают, что это была операция, которую Кровавый Мол готовил долго. Отчасти вы правы. Но вы так же думаете, что для него зарезать полтора десятка человек — событие, новый шаг. А ему все равно. Да, он наелся предсмертной агонии изрядно и вряд ли пошел бы убивать так скоро из жажды, но он не затаился, чтобы отдохнуть и осмыслить глубину своего падения. Он проснулся утром и начал работать дальше. Если работа включает убийство свидетелей — считай он высморкался.

Энакин сжал и разжал кулаки. 

— Ты так говоришь все время, будто знаешь его.

— Я же сказал, по его делам о нем можно узнать многое. Только нам это помогает мало.

— Ты собираешься вернуть улику?

Оби-Ван вопросительно помахал подсохшей и оттого покоробившейся запиской. Энакин кивнул. Оби-Ван сложил ее пополам дважды и засунул в нагрудный карман.

— Нет. Опустим споры про ее важность — ты знаешь, что мы не найдем там ни отпечатков, ни ДНК кого-то кроме Хананьо. Текст тебе известен. Время смерти проще определить по трупу, чем по размытию чернил. Но Кровавый Мол адресовал это письмо мне, и своей корреспонденцией я распоряжаюсь сам. Энакин… — Оби-Ван подошел и положил руки на плечи, сдавливая уверенно. — Позвони Винду, пусть пришлет Эйрин или Фисто. И поехали в больницу. Пора сменить Шпильку, ты сам ей обещал. 

 

* * *

Энакин тронул Асоку за локоть. Та вздрогнула, заговаривая быстрее, чем открыла глаза:

— Рекс, ты уже? Я тут на минутку… Ой.

— Привет. — Энакин поднял планшет с пола и сунул его в открытый рюкзак. 

Асока потерла лицо и посмотрела сначала на кровать Коди, и лишь затем на стоящего у двери Оби-Вана и махнула ему рукой.

— Пост приняли, — сообщил ей Энакин. — Можешь ехать домой.

— Я лучше в управление. — Она глянула исподлобья, напоминая о том, что готова проработать еще суточную смену. — Тут ближе. И как раз придут результаты запросов по Эрику Хананьо в региональные базы.

— Им сейчас занимается детектив Эйрин, версию с Тарсусом Эйшли окончательно отбраковали, и ее переключили. Поговори с ней. Рекса я тоже в управление отправил, он соберет заключения с экспертов, изучавших место преступления и тело. 

Асока встала и приобняла Энакина. Тот легко провел рукой по путаным волосам. Оби-Ван закрыл за ней дверь, и в палате снова стало мрачно — стеклянные перегородки были закрыты наглухо. Энакин сам распорядился об этом, с тех пор как появилась возможность дежурить в палате. Врачи видали всякое и вряд ли вспомнят пациента через месяц, но людям Шаак Ти, которым еще может под началом Коди работать случится, не стоило видеть его с кислородными трубками и висящим на кровати мочеприемником. 

Коди выглядел и правда паршиво. За несколько дней он осунулся как за месяц изнуряющей диеты, синяки под глазами лежали темными пятнами на бледном, зеленом почти, лице. Пульс и давление были слабыми, но были и не стремились исчезать.

— Почему Мол рассчитал все так, чтобы первым его творение увидел Коди, а не ты?

Оби-Ван придвинул кресло ближе к кровати и сел в него, кладя пальцы поверх воткнутого в крупную вену катетера и прислушиваясь.

— Кровавый Мол — опасный соперник, но он все же не всемогущ. Он мог оставить послание мне, но тогда пришлось бы убить случайного дворника и подбросить к моему крыльцу. А мог вырезать все верхушку Священного очага, но пожертвовать эффектом. Ждать моего выхода с больничного смысла не было — их уже перевели бы в городскую тюрьму. Он выбрал второе. Эй… Эни… подойди. Сейчас.

Энакин за разговором не заметил, как на лице Оби-Вана проступила испарина. Он опять проделал что-то с Коди. Энакин сделал шаг, вставая к кровати вплотную, в ожидании пояснений. За Оби-Вана ответило тело Коди — его веки дрогнули, шевельнулись губы.

— Ты что! Не надо раньше времени, если он еще не восстановился!

— Ш-ш-ш. Это безопасно. Я лишь замкнул разорванную ауру и подпитал ее. Силовая сторона есть у каждого человека, если она в норме, то энергия будет черпаться оттуда и восстановление пойдет быстрее. Это не насильное пробуждение.

Оби-Ван вытянул бумажную салфетку из коробочки на тумбочке и протер лоб.

— Пирам… — забормотал Коди, не открыв толком глаза. — Пирам… 

— Коди, ты слышишь нас?

— М-м-м… — Коди приподнял темные веки и снова зажмурился. — Больница?

— Да. Тебе не больно? Я могу попросить увеличить дозу обезболивающего.

— Порядок. Никто из наших не пострадал? — слабо спросил он, едва ворочая головой. — Где Рекс?

— В управлении. Асока только уехала туда, дежурила здесь до нас. Кроме сектантов и Пирама все живы.

— Пирам? Он мертв? — волнение подбросило пульс Коди на десятку.

Энакин глубоко вдохнул и посмотрел в лицо Коди. Спутанная память не самое страшное, что могло с ним произойти. Такое бывает после комы. После глубоких потрясений тем более. Коди мог прийти в себя, забыв последние пять лет жизни, что уж тут последние три минуты. Спутанная память. Так. Бывает. Сейчас вспомнит.

Энакин сжал пластиковый бортик кровати. 

— А ты не помнишь? Ты в него стрелял.

Коди облизнул губы, жмурясь и снова открывая глаза. Из них все равно проступали слезы. Оби-Ван осторожно стер влагу и сдвинулся, чтобы загородить собой яркий монитор. Коди едва уловимо кивнул, прочистил горло. Голос крепче не стал, но перестал хрипеть:

— Я хорошо помню, что я в него не стрелял.

— Что ты помнишь последним? Может, ты просто не помнишь, как ты это сделал?

— Эни… — Оби-Ван помотал головой. Энакин заставил себя разжать пальцы и выслушать Коди. 

— В допросной очень хорошая звукоизоляция. Я не слышал, как все произошло. — Коди перевел взгляд на потолок. — Мы закончили с Эйшли, я вывел его в коридор. Я не успел увидеть всего. Помню только: Пирам без сознания лежит возле двери, а за ним гора тел. По ту сторону Кровавый Мол. 

— Ты видел его? — Оби-Ван провел пальцем по вене Коди, вторя току раствора из капельницы.

— Точно такой, как описывали — череп красный, лысый, наросты. Он подвешивал кого-то к стене. Услышал меня, обернулся — взгляд дикий, желтый. Но он не на меня смотрел, а за спину. Я обернуться только успел — как в меня несколько пуль всадили. С такого расстояния надо было в голову.

— Было в голову. Эту пулю за тебя принял Тарсус Эйшли. Целых три, — Энакина выжигало нетерпением изнутри до подрагивающих пальцев, но он старался звучать спокойно. Коди нужны были паузы в речи, а не спешка.

— Он всегда стрелял не очень. Сбежал наверняка, сука.

— Кто должен был сбежать, Коди? 

— Ваил. 

Энакин ударил себя кулаком по бедру. Он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что не начал догадываться еще в середине разговора, но надеялся, что все обернется иначе.

— Нет, Ваил еще в управлении, — ответил за него Оби-Ван, сильнее надавливая на запястье Коди. — И он работал с нами вчера и сегодня. Коди, успокойся, твой пульс не должен так подскакивать, дыши. Ничего страшного не произошло, и такой расклад нам даже на руку. Дыши.

Коди старательно всасывал воздух носом и выпускал через сухие губы, удерживая сердечный ритм на приемлемой для Оби-Вана планке.

— Давай сначала. Пирам был без сознания?

— Да.

— Мол еще был там?

— Да.

— Оружие Пирама было в руках Ваила. Тот дежурил на случай твоего появления, но, видимо, растерялся, раз ты успел обернуться, да еще и с живым щитом. Кровавый Мол закончил свое дело, и они с Ваилом обставили так, будто Пирама застрелил ты. Мола ослепила идея, что первым вошедшим в изолятор все же могу быть я, и он отправил сообщение с твоего телефона. И он, и Ваил знают, что ты успел увидеть стрелявшего. Однако, Ваил еще с нами.

— Он справлялся о здоровье Коди. — Энакин хрустнул пальцами и принялся ходить по комнате, надеясь сбросить хоть каплю напряжения. — А я его еще и в команду взял… 

— Думаю, на то и был расчет. Как бы мы поступили в случае смерти Коди? Ваил не заменил бы его, но стал бы работать на нас все чаще. Потом, может, и тест бы сдал на звание, чтобы полноценную позицию занять. 

— Почему Кровавый Мол не убил меня, как прочих? — с прохладным интересом спросил Коди.

— Это ты его успокаиваешь? — прошипел Энакин.

— Нет, — мягко улыбнулся Оби-Ван. — Коди способен на ледяное спокойствие сам. Если бы он разрезал тебя, ты бы умер быстро, но Мол решил укусить меня побольнее. Сделать так, чтобы ты, человек из моей команды, угас у меня на руках. И его показушность заставила его сделать действительно серьезную ошибку. Я оказался на месте чуть быстрее, чем он рассчитывал, и я учился у медиума и знахаря. А еще я был не один. Ваил мог бы разыграть шок, неумение обращаться с ранеными, потянуть время, но со мной был Энакин.

— Спасибо.

— О, не слушай этого выпендрежника. — Энакин снова навис над кроватью. — Он не хвастается, просто начал думать вслух. Мы сделали, что должны. 

— Все равно спасибо.

— Видимо, — продолжил Оби-Ван, — Мол решил рискнуть. Коди мог не перенести операцию или скончаться позже. Хорошо, что мы приставили охрану. Думаю, надо будет ее усилить, только тайно. Нужны не люди в шерифской форме, а посетители, медперсонал… 

— Люди в штатском, да, это хорошо, но, как только Ваил узнает, что Коди пришел в себя, он уже не будет пытаться его добить, а даст деру.

— Имей терпение, Энакин, я еще думаю.

По лицу Оби-Вана было видно, что все уже тот придумал, но хотел договорить речь.

— Ваил втирается в доверие, что позволяет контролировать ход дела и узнавать о состоянии Коди. И вот Кровавый Мол на шаг впереди нас. Теперь я почти уверен, что Хананьо — случайная жертва. Коди… ты не против полежать в коме еще немного?

— Эй! — воскликнул Энакин. 

— Подумайте сами, если мы дадим Ваилу то, чего тот хочет, если позволим Кровавому Молу поверить, что он обдурил нас, мы сможем выйти на него. Через Ваила. Это уникальный шанс. И все, что нам нужно, сделать вид, что мы до сих пор ничего не знаем. Коди побудет еще пару дней без сознания.

— Я согласен, — сообщил Коди.

— Так! Вы понимаете, что это не игры? Ты можешь гарантировать безопасность?

— Да. Коди в больнице. Реанимационная аппаратура стоит прямо в этой палате.

Энакин захлебнулся воздухом.

— То есть речь не о мягком сне? А о «реанимационной аппаратуре»?

— Когда я снова испорчу ауру и откачаю энергию, возможно ухудшение. Много энергии ушло на разговор с нами.

— Сэр… 

— Прекрати! — Энакин врезался в кровать. — Прекрати меня так называть. Это риск. Для тебя. Для Рекса.

— Я рискую лишиться жизни на каждом оперативном выезде. Оби-Ван прав. Я в больнице, мне не дадут умереть.

— Не дадут. Но ты в курсе, что Рекс только чудом не лежит в соседней палате, оставшись с одной почкой?

Коди закрыл глаза.

— Это его решение. У нас есть договоренность.

— Это как минимум значит, что мы должны знать его мнение насчет вашей самоубийственной аферы. 

— У нас нет времени. — Оби-Ван ткнул в мониторы. — Показатели растут. Врачи скоро поймут, что Коди в сознании, и сами сюда набегут. Не до споров об этике. Это жизнь Коди. Ему решать. Я постараюсь создать вокруг почек Силовой щит. Но я должен предупредить — это может быть больно. Так же больно, как быть подстреленным. 

— Сэ… Энакин. У нашего отдела не просто так страховка выше, чем у прочих. 

— Как и похоронные. Я читал условия! — рыкнул Энакин и потряс головой.

— Я готов. Это мое решение.

Энакин посмотрел на растущие графики на мониторах и отступил на шаг, роняя голову вниз, а руки поднимая наверх. Он не хотел участвовать в этом, но согласие — уже участие. Оби-Ван встал и положил одну ладонь на сердце Коди, вторую — на бок с самой тугой повязкой. 

Четыре секунды напряженной тишины пронеслись мимо четырьмя конями апокалипсиса. Коди вскрикнул, и его затрясло, а приборы замигали красным, включая звуковое оповещение. Энакин бросился к двери, крича на спешащую уже бригаду:

— Ему хуже! Быстрее сюда!

Плюс три единицы морфина. Ручная ИВЛ. Коагулянты. Колеса аппарата УЗИ застучали по полу.

Энкина вывел из палаты Оби-Ван.

— Ты бы поступил так же. Как и я.

— Мы — другое. Я взял на себя ответственность, став во главе дела. С меня больше спрос. А ты просто чокнутый маньяк.

Оби-Ван довел Энакина до опустевшего поста и накрыл его ладони своими чертовски холодными руками.

— Ну… пусть. Но я когда-то слышал что-то о сложном и длинном слове «ответственность». Поэтому я останусь здесь, с Коди. Прослежу за всем. А ты отправляйся в управление и придумай, как спровоцировать Ваила. Дай ему то, чего он хочет. Но будь осторожен и веди себя естественно.

— Сколько у нас времени?

— Если я снова не сомкну ауру, то сам Коди будет приходить в себя еще неделю на таких дозах обезболивающего.

— Тогда завтра. Есть план. Надо согласовать с Винду.

Оби-Ван похлопал Энакина по руке и вернулся ко входу в палату, откуда еще доносились возбужденные голоса и громкие распоряжения.

 

* * *

_ Двадцать первое декабря, 2015 _

Гробовщик подпер бок рукой и посмотрел на Энакина и Ваила. Ваил сделал неловкий шаг вперед и, загребя рукой горсть земли, кинул ее на гроб.

Энакин ответил хмурым взглядом, но кивнул. Гробовщик принялся орудовать лопатой.

Ваил поднял повыше воротник и встал плечом к плечу с Энакином. Ветер сегодня опять разгулялся, но Энакин не придерживал лезущие в глаза волосы. Гроб Пирама медленно покрывала земля, а рядом не было никого, кроме них с Ваилом.

Пирам не был богачом и вполне мог лишиться похоронных денег от управления, но после разговора с Энакином Винду решил, что для престижа полиции важнее сдерживать все свои обещания. Так что Пираму досталась аккуратная могила на городском кладбище вместо долгого лежания в морге в ожидании очереди на захоронение в юндленской пустоши. 

На похороны никто, конечно, не пришел. Но Энакин был не из местных, так что в нем не кипело той кровной, глубокой обиды на предательство земляка, и он мог прийти, не вызвав подозрений. Эйрин упрекнула его в излишней доброте. Энакин же ответил, что просто ответственно выполняет свои обязанности. И что у него есть перед Пирамом определенные долги, что бы не случилось вечером восемнадцатого декабря в изоляторе. Ведь предыдущие месяцы тот прилежно помогал с рутинной работой и выручал на выездах не меньше Ваила.

Всю правду знали только остававшийся в больнице Оби-Ван, Винду, Асока, искавшая теперь настоящую связь между Пирамом и Хананьо, и Рекс, отправленный тайно исследовать квартиру Пирама снова. Энакин хотел знать, как Мол подбросил улики.

— Понимаю, почему никто не пришел. Может, и мне не стоило.

— Вы дружили. Те, кто связываются с Кровавым Молом… это особые люди. Во многом бесчувственные, расчетливые, не считающиеся с чужой жизнью. Но и они способны на близкие отношения. Некоторые заводят семьи, рожают детей. Любят по-своему. Не думаю, что Пирам — что Джесс — вас обманывал. Думаю, по-своему вы ему были дороги. Вы правильно поступили, что пришли. Ваша дружба стоит памяти.

— Здорово, что вы пришли. Я бы так хорошо не сказал.

Гробовщик покончил с работой, воткнул временную табличку с именем в рыхлую землю и оставил их наедине.

— Я не ему говорю. А вам. Я здесь, потому что должен, но сильно по преступнику скорбеть не стану.

— Я понимаю. Это правда, что лейтенанту Камино стало хуже?

— Да. — Энакин отвернулся, разглядывая надгробия. — Рекс сегодня потому в управление и не пришел, вот-вот может потребоваться его донорство. Крови он уже много отдал.

— Как же я не заметил раньше… 

— Кровавый Мол неплохо учит актерской игре. Послушайте, Ваил, я свой долг отдал, не хочу задерживаться здесь. Но вас не тороплю. Я договорился с шефом Винду, у вас сегодня отгул.

— Спасибо.

— Надеюсь, завтра вы будете в состоянии работать. Дел становится только больше, а я теряю людей. Если еще и Рекс попадет на стол хирурга… Мне нужны руки. Рассчитываю на ваши.

— Это большая честь для меня, но Винду, еще формируя отдел для розыска Кровавого Мола, четко выразился — только лучшие. Звание, опыт… 

— Звание — вопрос решаемый. Да и об остальном я с Винду договорюсь, не переживайте.

Энакин пожал Ваилу руку, похлопав по плечу, и направился к выходу с кладбища. Отойдя на безопасное расстояние, он набрал номер Асоки.

— Есть контакт?

— О да. Вижу геолокацию, звук тоже пошел. Ты смог прицепить все?

— Ага. Рукав пальто, карман пальто и карман джинс.

— И он ничего не заподозрил? Энакин, я боюсь спрашивать о твоем прошлом… 

— Всего лишь любовь к фокусам.

 

* * *

Фургон проехал мимо больницы, приняв на борт Оби-Вана и ссадив приехавшую сменить его Асоку. Оби-Ван заскочил внутрь, как в седло кобылы, прилизал руками грязные волосы, поправил измявшийся от сна в кресле пиджак. Глаза у него горели жадно и лихорадочно.

— Как Коди? — вопрос заставил Оби-Вана моргнуть, словно он не сразу понял, о чем его спрашивают. Затем он отмахнулся, тараторя:

— Стабилен. Показатели как до нашего прихода. Все будет в порядке. У вас какие новости?

Энакин показал на экран, где мигал синим и медленно двигался по шоссе тройной круг.

— Все три маячка движутся вместе, так что вряд ли он обнаружил хоть один. До обеда все было обыденно и дублировалось наблюдением с камер, к которым у Асоки есть доступ: с кладбища Ваил направился в кафе, пробыл там с полчаса, потом поехал в банк и домой. Там он снял пальто, так что со звуком стало похуже, но он связывался с кем-то, кого называл «господином». 

Оби-Ван молча показал глазами на водителя и пару сидевших рядом с ними бойцов.

— Забыл представить. Доверенные люди Винду. Ты с ними вообще-то знаком. В январе четырнадцатого эта команда брала одного известного в узких кругах экстрасенса на месте убийства Айдоры Фокс.

— Привет, ребята, — усмехнулся Оби-Ван. — Хорошо, что это вы. Опыт имеется.

Сидящий рядом сержант, проверяющий ход затвора у винтовки, рассмеялся.

— Приятно будет поработать вместе.

— Работаете вы со мной, — поправил его Энакин. — Слишком опасно, чтобы специалисты душевных сфер собой рисковали. Смотри, — он снова показал на экран. — Вскоре после звонка Ваил покинул дом и направился к западу. Винду устроил пару ложных вызовов для патрульных, так что все патрули сконцентрированы сейчас на западе, но никто об этом, кроме нас, не знает. По сигналу отреагируют оперативно.

— Ого! Вы молодцы. Все продумали. 

— Ты дал это задание лучшему, я же до Татуина не машины собирал, — добро усмехнулся Энакин. — Мы следуем за Ваилом на расстоянии километра.

Точка остановилась на Меденин-стрит и быстро оказалась в доме двенадцать. Энакин скинул адрес Асоке, быстро получил ответ: «Формально пустует. Числится выставленным на продажу три с половиной года, сделок не совершалось». Энакин зачитал сообщение вслух и спросил Оби-Вана:

— Ты уверен, что Мол не связан с наркотиками?

— Разве что ищет клиентуру, хотя ни Сантьяго, ни Клаус-Фест не похожи на людей, связанных с дурью. А почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Хананьо, пусть он оказался подставной жертвой, возможно был тем человеком, что позвонил Калисто-Фест. Форд-то тот же. Как-то он с Молом все же связан. Жил парень в наркодилерском мотеле. А такие вот домики, которые формально хозяев имеют, но выставлены на продажу и по факту бесхозны — самые частые притоны. 

— Не в его это духе. — Оби-Ван почесал голову. 

— Господин? — раздалось в наушнике, и Энакин переключил звук на колонки. — Я прибыл.

— Ценю быстроту, — голос низкий, излишне рычащий.

— Спасибо, но не знаю, зачем вы меня вызвали.

— Предпочитаю выслушивать такие важные отчеты лично. Ты сказал, что Коди Камино стало хуже.

— Да, господин. Я поспрашивал — его вчера снова реанимировали. Его брат собирается стать донором почки.

— Значит, нам будет достаточно, чтобы она не прижилась… Я подумаю над этим. Теперь поподробнее, что там с командой.

Дом двенадцать показался из-за поворота, и Энакин стукнул водителя по плечу, чтобы тот притормозил. Он раздал всем гарнитуры, подключив кроме трансляции с жучков Ваила дополнительный канал для голосовой связи.

— Скайуокер хочет взять меня в команду.

— А что Кеноби? Не подозревает тебя?

— По вашему приказу я старался никогда не врать ему напрямую, больше общаюсь со Скайуокером. Но Кеноби и сам не стремится сближаться.

Энакин открыл дверь фургона и мотнул головой, выгоняя всех на улицу. Оби-Ван сидел, сверля взглядом экран и добела прикусив подушечку большого пальца. Энакин хотел сказать что-то приободряющее, но Оби-Ван не услышал бы его, так что он просто закрыл дверь и направился по проложенному за домами маршруту.

Разговор между Ваилом и Кровавым Молом все продолжался. Мол растягивал гласные, а согласные будто выкашливал из себя. Грубая манера речи привлекала внимание, и каждое слово не просто слышалось — отчетливо закладывалось в мозг.

— Разумеется, Кеноби ты не интересуешь. В тебе нет ничего примечательного, зачем ему это? 

— Ваши советы по сокрытию разума работают.

— Да. Хотя скорее работает мой амулет для отвода глаз из тазовой кости моей первой жертвы. Ты все еще возишь его в машине?

— Да, господин.

Энакина бросило в жар. Он знал, что тело Сайло Урмана пропало из морга, но тогда все списали на банду с черного рынка медицинских материалов, которую по данным Винду переловили всю. Значит, в итоге тело Сайло Урмана оказалось не у них.

— Хорошо. Хорошо, — продолжал каркать Мол. — Если Кеноби до сих пор ничего не заподозрил, то дальше ему не хватит духу признать ошибку, он не станет принюхиваться. Твоя главная задача — продержаться на посту как можно дольше. Коди Камино больше не твоя забота, слишком высоки ставки. Я найду способ убрать его окончательно, а ты… 

Сидящий на корточках оперативник наконец справился отмычкой с замком, впуская внутрь группу. Голоса задвоились, звуча в наушниках и со второго этажа.

— А ты привел с собой хвост! — взревел Мол. От последовавшего грохота заложило уши. 

Энакин взлетел по лестнице и врезался в едкий дым — настолько плотным тот был. Энакин отпрянул, прокашливаясь и пуская вперед парней в шлемах. Без тепловизоров они плавали в молоке, но им хотя бы не ело глаза. 

— Огонь по периметру! — шикнул Энакин в динамик, падая на лестницу. Парни нашарили друг друга в облаках дыма и, встав спина к спине, обстреляли комнату. Разбилось стекло, застучали по полу щепки. 

Ни одного падающего тела.

Дым быстро улетучивался в разбившееся окно, и Энакин смог снова войти в мансардное помещение. Ваил лежал на полу. Мертвый. Но причиной смерти явно были не огнестрельные, а обильно текущая изо рта пена. Его глаза налились красным, вены на лице вздулись сизыми нитями, будто вот-вот собирались лопнуть. Мола в мансарде не было. 

— Первый — окно, Второй — первый этаж, Третий — улица. Асока, Асока, ты слышишь меня? Все патрули поднимай, окружайте квартал. Камеры твои. Любым способом, я потом за взломы отбрехаюсь. Мол ушел.

Группа послушным синхронным топотом разбежалась, а Энакин схватил ртом воздух. Проклятый жилет сдавил грудь, мешая дышать. Десять метров. Их от Мола отделяло десять гребаных метров.

— Вы упустили его, — раздался за спиной холодный и даже механический голос Оби-Вана.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — Он не успел бы добежать. Он шел за ними. — Я сказал оставаться в машине.

— Надеялся, что смогу обогнать вас и предотвратить это.

Энакин обернулся. Оби-Ван стоял перед ним, сжимая в руках старый кухонный нож, подобранный уже в доме. Энакин отключил микрофон и переспросил:

— Что ты сказал?

— Вы не заметили меня. Вы слона бы пропустили мимо! Да Мол ваш приезд должен был почуять за два квартала. 

— Мы вошли в дом, — тяжело выдохнул Энакин, — когда Мол был еще здесь, так что прекра… 

— Конечно. Амулет в машине Ваила дурит голову не только мне, но и его способности притупляет.

Энакин вжал наушник в ухо, снова врубая связь.

— Третий, обыскать машину Ваила. Ищи амулет из кости.

— О, зря стараешься, — болезненно расхохотался Оби-Ван, подходя ближе. Энакин зажал кнопку, заставляя гарнитуру смолкнуть совсем и пристально глядя за кругом, который описывал кончик гнутого ножа. — Мол точно позаботился о том, чтобы амулет в чужие руки не попал. Ничего твой «Третий» не найдет уже. Вы своим бездарным выпадом лишили меня всего, что удалось добыть. Весь прогресс по делу! — Оби-Ван взмахнул ножом, и Энакин заломил его руку за спину до глухого стона. Затем надавил на запястье, заставляя выронить нож.

— Не делай так. У меня рефлексы, — сообщил он уху Оби-Вана. — И прогресс не твой, мы его добились вместе. Кое-кто своей кровью, и это был не ты. Я спрошу еще раз: какого хрена ты стоишь здесь, а не сидишь в машине? И зачем тебе нож? Ты собирался убить Мола? Этим?

Оби-Ван наклонился вперед, уходя от боли, и Энакин отпустил его, подталкивая. Оби-Ван ухватился за ноющую руку, растирая ее.

— Даже палка в моей руке эффективнее против Мола, чем пистолеты в ваших.

— Так ты все это время планировал убить Мола? Не поймать, а убить? Месть… Использовать татуинскую полицию, чтобы иметь полный доступ к информации, но наплевать на правосудие и отомстить?

— Дело не в мести. — Грудь Оби-Вана вздымалась, а ноздри подрагивали. — Мир нужно спасти от такой Тьмы. Кровавый Мол это не ревнивый муж. Мол это то, с чем вам не справиться. Только я смогу. 

— Ты говоришь как Лимс, послушай себя!

— Я знаю, о чем говорю. Кровавый Мол отнял у меня все. Я должен его остановить. Ты не понимаешь.

— Я не понимаю?! — взревел Энакин. Оби-Ван распахнул глаза шире и отшатнулся. Неужто почувствовал что-то? Энакин хотел бы разодрать грудь сейчас, чтобы вывалить на Оби-Вана все, что закипело внутри. — Засунь себе эту фразочку назад в глотку и при мне не доставай. Она у меня в печенках сидит. Я-то не понимаю? — Мышцы в руках подрагивали, подстегивая к драке, и Энакин звонко шлепнул себя по бедру ладонью, тут же собирая пальцы в кулак и усмиряя разгоряченное тело. — Думаешь, ты один сирота? Думаешь, только у тебя единственного родителя отняли? Не болезнь и не старость, а ублюдки, считающие, что они в праве?

— Нет, Энакин, я не имел в виду… 

— Мою мать убили, когда я был подростком. О да, не какой-то мега-маньяк с темной магией, а просто шайка выродков. Куда уж мне до твоего горя. И сделали они это не из мести. Не из желания что-то доказать. Никакого высшего смысла. — Энакин уже кричал, и горло саднило от крика. — А просто потому что это, блядь, весело. Мало отнять кошелек и вырвать из ушей серьги. Ее изнасиловали. Избили до смерти. Я еле опознал родную мать, когда мне выкатили синее от ушибов тело в морге.

— Я не знал, Энакин… 

— О да! — Энакин рассмеялся, и от хохота скребло не слабее криков. — А Асока знает. Рекс. Коди. Эйрин. Все они знают. 

— Но… откуда? У вас так принято, читать чужие дела?

— Дела? — Энакин прикрыл глаза, не в силах сразу подобрать ответ. — Ты правда не понимаешь откуда? Просто их интересуют люди вокруг, даже если они с ними не трахаются. Потому что принято у людей общаться, проявлять сочувствие. Человеческая эмпатия, не слышал о такой? А тебе все равно. В этом году я впервые в жизни не смог в день маминой смерти сходить к ней на могилу, потому что должен торчать здесь. Эйрин позвала меня выпить, Рекс предложил заночевать у него. И только мистер «я очень занят» за весь день глаз от книг не оторвал. Ничего не заметил. Такой ты хороший экстрасенс.

— Ты очень устойчив к Силе, я не чувствую… 

Энакин всплеснул руками.

— Остальным не нужна была Сила, чтобы почувствовать! Кровавый Мол — вот твоя жизнь. И ты попросту топчешь все остальное. 

— Ты мог бы рассказать… 

— Ты мог бы спросить. Хотя постой. Ты помнишь, как звали мою первую любовь? Как я сломал ногу в детском саду? Не помнишь? А я ведь рассказывал. Когда я понял, что в голове у тебя ничего, кроме Кровавого Мола не задерживается, прочим делиться уже не стал. Эта не та память, с которой можно вот так обращаться.

— Энакин… 

Энакин вскинул руку к лицу, мотая головой, не желая услышать что-нибудь еще, и сбежал вниз по лестнице.

Продышавшись, он включил гарнитуру и рыкнул в шипящий эфир:

— Первый, Второй, Третий — отчеты. 

 

* * *

_ Двадцать четвертое декабря, 2015 _

Энакин теребил галстук перед темным окном, в котором отражался не хуже, чем в зеркале. Узел и с третьего раза не вышел ровным, но уже подобрался к стадии «сойдет и так».

— Я подготовил все, — сообщил Рекс.

— Не обязательно сейчас.

— До речи Винду еще час, я не хочу сидеть без дела. Нервирует. 

Энакин обернулся, приглашая рукой к разговору. Рекс заговорил:

— Хананьо был информатором Пирама. Тот не просто тест на звание сдал, он участвовал в охоте на недавно появившегося в Татуине поставщика палочек смерти. Хананьо сам принимал, но потом решил завязать, а играть убедительно умел. Информировал полицию, ну и подрабатывал по мелочи, где курьером, где шофером. В тех кругах, естественно. Так его Кровавый Мол и нанял — анонимный заказ с подробными инструкциями, из какого телефонного автомата и когда звонить, что сказать. Для стороннего читателя текст абсурден, никаких угроз, но Тиане Калисто все поняла. Этого Мол и добивался. Он убил Хананьо не потому, что тот что-то знал. А потому что разрушил бы легенду о Пираме. Про улики против Пирама все тоже стало понятно. У Ваила в квартире мы нашли с десяток копий электронных ключей разных сотрудников полиции, так что ему было не сложно подстроить любой сценарий, кто бы не дежурил в тот день в изоляторе. Что касается квартиры Пирама, то получается, что Мол вошел по стене — взломал балконную дверь. Других вариантов нет. 

— Думаю, он мог. Оби-Ван говорил, что тренировки Силы дают ловкость, сопоставимую с акробатической. Спасибо. Тоже не люблю последние часы перед мероприятиями. Уже никто не работает, но еще ничего не началось, бесполезное время.

— Давай рассортируем материалы по делам, а то у нас совершенная путаница. Еще из отдела Эйрин принесли целую кипу бумаг.

Энакин не удержался и снова ослабил галстук. 

 

* * *

От ковыряния в бумагах отвлек звонок Асоки.

— Привет. — Энакин прижал телефон к уху плечом. — Ты сильно задерживаешься? Винду будет не в восторге.

— Нет-нет, я успею к началу. 

— Хорошо. А что тогда случилось?

— Ну, просто… я заехала к Оби-Вану.

Энакин отложил бумаги и потер переносицу.

— Зачем?

— Это неправильно, что он не придет.

— Его это мало волнует.

Энакин еще утром двадцать второго обнаружил на своем столе ходатайство о продлении больничного в связи с ухудшением самочувствия, без раздумий поставил подпись напротив «не возражаю» и отнес бумагу Винду лично.

— Но… — Асоку было жаль. Хотелось завернуть ее в одеяло и выдать ей другого Оби-Вана, более сговорчивого. 

— Что, даже дверь не открыл?

— Нет. Я забеспокоилась. Ну вдруг… Но он у себя. Ходит. Видела его силуэт в окне. Стучала, звонила, звонила на мобильный — он меня игнорирует.

— Он игнорирует весь свет сейчас. Может, медитирует.

— Угу. Из угла в угол медитирует. Энакин, я знаю, что ты не хочешь с ним говорить, но может быть… Может, он послушает? Это ведь важно.

— Хорошо. — Энакин встал изо стола и отошел к дивану, устало роняя себя на подушки. — Включи громкую связь и постучи как следует.

— Я выкручу громкость на максимум. Вся улица услышит, — заверила Асока и осыпала дверь градом хорошо поставленных четких ударов.

— Оби-Ван Кеноби! Если ты меня слышишь, то прекрати издеваться над Асокой и выйди к ней. Сегодня в полицейском управлении важный день и тебя здесь ждут. 

Не прекратил. Не вышел. 

— Больничный не оправдание пропускать сегодняшний вечер. 

Энакин повторил свои слова еще раз, на третий не смог — Асока печально произнесла «спасибо» и отключила телефон.

 

* * *

Для праздников расчищали от столов и стульев конференц-зал, оставляя только пару поверхностей вдоль каждой стены для еды и напитков. Сегодня в углу стояла увешанная серебром и лазурью ель, но других украшений не было. Свечи горели, но не в разноцветных подсвечниках или венках остролиста, а рядом с фотографией Джесса Пирама, стоящей на черном полотне. На ней он подкидывал вверх свою фуражку — радовался сданному тесту.

Винду вышел в центр зала. Сегодня призывать к тишине никого не потребовалось — все давно молчали. Винду кашлянул, будто ему было даже неловко прерывать гнетущую тишину. 

— Сегодня мы собрались здесь, чтобы по традиции отпраздновать сочельник, подготовиться к встрече Рождества в кругу коллег. К сожалению, в этом году праздник омрачен двумя событиями: смертью Джесса Пирама и тяжелым ранением Коди Камино. Многие спрашивали меня о трауре, но я не признаю этих формальностей. Черные ленты, особые режимы работы… у нас нет особых режимов работы. Людей грабят и убивают каждый день. Но все мы глубоко скорбим. Отдельную благодарность я хочу вынести инспектору Скайуокеру. Хоть он инспектор КБР, он сделал для нашего управления очень многое. Он смог очистить память Джесса Пирама и остановить настоящего преступника. — Винду приподнял бокал, и Энакин кивнул. — Сегодня мы, как всегда, встретим сочельник, чтобы отдать долг памяти Джессу Пираму, которому не смогли дать похорон, которых он заслуживал. Чтобы верующие могли попросить Господа или Силу за здоровье Коди Камино. Неверующие пусть попросят удачу или судьбу, а совсем железные — просто подумайте о нем хорошее, ему приятно будет. Первую за Джесса. — Винду высоко поднял бокал и отхлебнул половину. Зал выпил следом. — Вторую за Коди. — Винду осушил бокал, и Энакин снова повторил за ним.

 

* * *

Энакин чувствовал себя лишним, в этот вечер люди разбивались на группы по отделам, пока шепотом, но уже крепнущим, обсуждая праздник, вспоминая связанные с Пирамом вещи, выпивая за Коди или скатываясь к привычной нерабочей болтовне. Энакин нашел наконец Асоку, грустившую возле ели, и пробрался к ней.

— Выше нос.

— Очень много слов, Энакин. Я устала его там держать. Шея затекает. Хочу, чтобы Коди очнулся, а вы с Оби-Ваном вновь нашли общий язык. Хочу, чтобы все это закончилось.

— «Все это» — что? Чтобы люди перестали совершать плохие поступки? Чтобы мы поймали Мола? 

— Не знаю, Энакин. — Она уткнулась в бокал, болтая в нем соломинкой.

От разговора их отвлек Винду.

— Еще раз спасибо, Скайуокер. 

— Свою работу я делаю хорошо. Не люблю, когда подставляют достойных людей.

— Я заметил. Помнится, когда вы приехали, прием я оказал прохладный. Что ж, я ошибся. Думал, вы корусантский карьерист, для которого мы удачное дельце, чтобы подняться.

— Дело Кровавого Мола точно не из таких.

— Да, задержались вы тут изрядно. Нравится вам здесь?

— Больше, чем когда я приехал. 

— Это хорошо. — Винду задумчиво пожевал губами, отсалютовал бокалом и снова скрылся в толпе. Энакин намеки понимал прекрасно, но он обещал себе о таких вещах не задумываться. Особенно теперь, когда казавшееся почти раскрытым дело схлопнулось мыльным пузырем.

 

* * *

— Энакин! — локоть сжали крепко, и пробиравшийся через толпу к туалетам Энакин обернулся. Рекс с такой же силой сжимал второй рукой телефон. — Коди! Он пришел в себя.

Энакин слышал, что Оби-Вану хватило совести навестить Коди еще раз, а значит и замкнуть назад то, что было им разомкнуто, но восстановление со второй попытки шло медленней. Врачи давали осторожные прогнозы насчет недели. Но Коди упертый, не захотел пропускать праздник.

— Отличный подарок на Рождество! — улыбнулся Энакин, обнимая Рекса и хлопая по спине.

— Я поеду.

— Езжай конечно. Я всем скажу. Мы за него еще раз выпьем.

 

* * *

Звонок из центра застал Энакина врасплох. Не просто из центра, а лично от губернатора. Такое случалось раньше, в конце концов не просто так в памяти телефона был записан номер, но обычно это касалось серьезных дел, в которых КБР сталкивалось с сопротивлением или подозрениями членов правительства штата.

— Алло? Мистер Палпатин?

— Энакин! Сто лет не слышал твой голос. 

— У нас обоих напряженный график.

— Да-да, ты прав. Работа не отпускает таких, как мы, ни на секунду. Хотел бы я просто поздравить тебя с Рождеством, но звонок мой, увы, не праздный.

— Что-то случилось?

— Ты еще спрашиваешь! Какой же ты стойкий. Не устаю восхищаться металлом, из которого тебя ковали. Не у меня случилось, а у тебя. Непростые дни тебе выпали.

Энакин помолчал, потом ответил:

— Работа.

— Сначала массовое убийство под носом полиции, потом неудачный захват… ты провел в Татуине уже почти полгода, и, думаю, можешь ответить на вопрос: ты уверен, что не стоит передать этот случай федеральному бюро?

— Я справлюсь.

— Энакин! — Палпатин возмущенно охнул. — Я не сомневаюсь в тебе ни секунды! Но ты всего лишь человек. И, чтобы справиться, тебе нужна хорошая команда. Когда я услышал, какой ужас творится рядом с тобой, я забеспокоился. Я хотел бы, чтобы ты работал в команде лучших специалистов. Я не ставлю под сомнение профессионализм полиции Татуина, заключение должен дать ты, но в данном случае все затянулось и стало набирать опасные обороты. Может, у местных есть личные мотивы или какие-то ограничения, которые не дают взглянуть на дело свежим взглядом… Я, признаться, перепугался за тебя не на шутку. Подумай, может отдать дело ФБР будет лучше для всех. Людей изматывает вечная погоня, она изменяет их. Ты можешь оказать местным услугу, пригласив в Татуин новую команду и избавив их от этого груза.

Энакин не знал, что ответить, потому что ответа у него не было. Возможно. Он хотел бы отрицать все с прежней уверенностью, но залитый кровью изолятор, запавшие глаза Коди, Оби-Ван, сжимающий в руках нож… 

— Со мной все в порядке, не стоит беспокоиться. Что касается дела — я еще не готов ответить на этот вопрос.

— Конечно, думай, сколько потребуется. Просто помни: один твой звонок — и я все организую. Верну тебя в Корусант и заменю командой из ФБР, или пришлю их тебе в помощь.

Команда ФБР «в помощь» КБРвцу в Татуине. Звучало до смеха нереалистично, но губернатор Палпатин действительно мог такое организовать. Ему хватало знакомств и рычагов.

— Спасибо. Это щедрое предложение. Мне нужно подумать. Счастливого Рождества.

— Счастливого Рождества, Энакин!

Энакин спрятал телефон в карман пиджака и напоролся на острый взгляд Асоки. Проведя так две минуты, Энакин сказал:

— Либо мы делаем вид, что ничего сейчас не было и каждый идет, куда шел, либо ты уже скажешь, в чем дело.

— Сложно сказать. Я попробую. Иногда тебе может показаться, что ты знаешь, как будет лучше другому. Знаешь лучше, чем он сам. Но такая установка — всегда ложь. Возможно, человек делает больно себе, окружающим, живет не так, как мог бы… но настоящий, правильный ответ о том, что ему нужно, можно найти только внутри самого человека.

Энакин коснулся ее плеча, поправляя завернувшуюся лямку платья.

— Да. Но моя работа останавливать тех, кто переступает границу в отношении других.

— Как и моя. Просто хочу, чтобы ты был уверен в своих мотивах. Я вижу, как бывает, когда человек мыслит иначе… и не хочу когда-нибудь получить такое от тебя.

Энакин опустил голову, принимая слова Асоки. Сегодня ответы давались ему туго. Слишком серьезные мысли приходили всем в голову.

— Энакин… — она заломила руки, скользя взглядом по стене. — Все эти реверансы Винду вокруг тебя… я так устала от кадровых интриг. Я даже не задумывалась об этом всерьез, но… ты уедешь, когда дело Кровавого Мола будет закрыто?

— А что будешь делать ты, когда оно будет закрыто?

— При чем здесь это?

— Ну, ответь, потешь мое любопытство. Ты сама знаешь, что будет после? Думала об этом? Что будет с Рексом и Коди? Жизнь после изменится. Не зацикливайся на мне, она изменится у всех. Я предпочитаю жить сегодняшним днем. Кровавый Мол еще на свободе, и все вопросы о том, что будет дальше, у меня не на повестке.

— Я поняла. Тогда еще один вопрос. Ты позволишь мне отлучиться? Рекс уехал, да и… не мое это сегодня место. Меня Шаак приглашала к ней домой.

— Шаак празднует Рождество?

— Оно совпадает с днем зимнего явления Тогрута. Она любит собирать в своем доме всех друзей, совмещать праздники. Обычно я отказываюсь в пользу отдела, но… 

— Разумеется. Отдохни.

 

* * *

Энакин жал кнопку звонка, не отпуская. Он забыл пальто в управлении, и ветер трепал полы пиджака, гоня назад, в теплую машину, но Энакин не отпускал кнопку, слыша, как по другую сторону двери надрывается звонок. Кажется, он начинал хрипеть.

Дверь распахнулась. Оби-Ван смотрел из-под спутанной челки. Не спал. Не медитировал. Его глаза светились в лунном свете, а скулы казались острее. Или так ходили желваки от стиснутых зубов. Энакин не расцеплял взглядов, всматриваясь в широкие зрачки с тем же упорством, с которым жал на дверной звонок.

Пальцы Оби-Вана сгребли ворот рубашки в кулак, втаскивая Энакина внутрь дома. Стукнулись зубы. Все та же темень и лунные полосы на полу, только тепло. И чужое дыхание во рту.

Энакин вцепился в волосы Оби-Вана, кусая за шею и ведя зубами полосу по податливой коже. Оби-Ван ответил вжатыми в ребра пальцами. Он проверял пиджак на прочность, желая продрать насквозь. Отцепившись, он попытался обнять Энакина, но тот дернул плечами, сбрасывая руки. Еще один поцелуй. Энакин не разжимал зубов, и Оби-Ван вылизывал их, настойчиво пытаясь протолкнуться внутрь, пока Энакин дергал свободной рукой за галстук, распутывая узел. Спина стукнулась о стену, и Оби-Ван навалился, обшаривая руками грудь Энакина, вытаскивая рубашку из брюк и запуская руки под нее.

Энакин оттянул голову Оби-Вана за волосы, которые так и не отпустил, заставляя снова посмотреть себе в глаза. Зрачки почти скрыли светлую радужку, но Оби-Ван не хотел смотреть в глаза. Он перехватил ладонь Энакина, принимаясь покрывать короткими сухими поцелуями пожелтевшие синяки на запястье, вынуждая отпустить. Как только Энакин разжал пальцы, Оби-Ван навалился с новой силой, расстегивая пуговицы — и вжимаясь губами в шею, в ключицу. Энакин теперь стискивал его плечи, прощупывая каждую мышцу. Чувствовал, как кожа и мускулы перекатываются под пальцами. Он хотел снова впиться зубами и почувствовать это же ими, но Оби-Ван съехал на пол, сдергивая с Энакина брюки вместе с бельем до середины бедер, и все, что оставалось — это снова мотать его волосы на кулак и следовать ритму. Только когда язык Оби-Вана коснулся члена, Энакин понял, что был возбужден. Дьявольски возбужден. До боли. До дрожи от одного прикосновения. Жаркий рот Оби-Вана двигался идеально, но Энакин все равно оттягивал пряди, потому что хотел чувствовать руками это натяжение. То, как Оби-Ван движется лишь до дозволенного или дальше — но тогда начинает чувствовать боль.

Оби-Ван держался за бедра Энакина и каждая его ладонь жгла после уличного холода. Ладони сместились дальше, поглаживая Энакина по заду, и Энакин сильнее вжался в стену, зажимая их, чтобы почувствовать и это давление тоже.

Оби-Ван продолжал, не обращая внимания ни на что. Он принимал глубоко, помогая себе щеками, и отпускал, обводя головку языком в том же ритме. Энакин запрокинул голову, взрыкивая.

Волна схлынула так же, как накатила. Руки сами выпутались из взмокших волос, тело расслабилось, выпуская ладони Оби-Вана из плена. Энакин подтянул брюки и разрешил коленям согнуться, съезжая по стене к Оби-Вану. Тот сидел между согнутых колен Энакина и пытался выровнять дыхание.

— Энакин… 

— Молчи.

Энакин уперся лбом в лоб Оби-Вана. Подушечки пальцев впивались в чужой затылок, зубы сжимались, но они дышали одним воздухом прямо друг в друга.

Он не знал, сколько они просидели так. Занемевшая задница утверждала, что не меньше часа. Лунные отметины сместились по ковру довольно далеко.

Оби-Ван прошептал:

— Ее звали Корой, на Хэллоуин она оделась разбойницей из Снежной Королевы. А ногу ты сломал, изображая ковбоя на строительной балке.

— Принято. — Энакин не убрал ладонь, но теперь его пальцы гладили впадину под затылком и шею. 

Оби-Ван пошевелился, перенося вес с пяток на пол и положил руки на щеки Энакина. 

— Расскажи мне о ней.

— Нечего рассказывать. Все уже сказал.

— Нет. Не так. Расскажи про себя. Как ты… 

— Что? Справился? Я паршиво справлялся. Я хотел переловить ублюдков и задушить собственными руками. Я почти сделал это, но нашелся человек — преподаватель из учебки, Ларс, — который вбил мне в голову простую истину. Мне мозгов хватит их найти. И сил их перебить. Они будут кормить червей, а я — глотать тюремную баланду. Возможно, всю оставшуюся жизнь. Вместо этого я могу доучиться и пересажать не один десяток таких банд. Продолжить жить так, как хотела бы мама. Делать мир лучше. Не один раз, а много. И не становиться убийцей. Потому что неважно, из каких намерений ты нажимаешь на курок, но если это не самооборона — это убийство. Я хорошенько посмотрел на себя со стороны и решил, что последнее, кем я хочу стать — убийца. Убийцы лишили меня матери.

— Энакин… Здесь иначе. Я… мне нечего сказать, но ты должен принять: когда я найду Кровавого Мола, я его убью.

— Я окажусь рядом в этот момент и не позволю. Может для этого Сила меня к тебе и приставила.


	9. Повесть 8. Мертвый дом

_ Январь, 2016 _

Энакин погрузился в мысли настолько, что чуть не столкнулся с Винду, успев сдать в сторону в последний момент. Американо в трех стаканчиках — и мятный чай в четвертом — угрожающе качнулся, заливая картонный держатель, но ни пиджак Энакина, ни форма Винду не пострадали.

Винду промолчал, даже улыбнулся как-то по-свойски и открыл перед Энакином дверь отдела, куда собирался войти сам. Приглашающе взмахнул рукой.

— Мне страшно, сэр.

— Думал, вы, инспектор, ничего не боитесь.

Энакин приветственно кивнул команде.

— Ничего. Кроме способностей Хана Нуньен Сингха и ваших улыбок по утрам. 

— Развею ваши опасения — у меня есть дело. Специально для вашего отдела. 

— Вообще-то это звучит довольно пугающе, — нахмурилась Асока.

— Я же не сказал «по вашему профилю». А просто дело для вас. Убийца — призрак.

Одна из бровей Асоки медленно поползла вверх, пока не изогнулась высоким полукругом. Энакин поставил перед ней стаканчик, передал следующий Рексу и сел рядом с Оби-Ваном. Тот листал книгу о майя — он все-таки проникся альдераанскими исследованиями.

— Вы имеете в виду неуловимого преступника? — уточнил Энакин. — Убийство в запертой изнутри комнате? Или камеры наблюдения засекли подозреваемого, поднимающегося по лифту, но вам неизвестно, как он покинул здание? 

— Я имею в виду призрака. Духа! — развел руками Винду. — Заброшенный дом, в котором по местным легендам живет призрак бывшего хозяина. — Винду ткнул в смартфон и сообщил детали: — Жертва — молодой человек, увешанный разноцветными амулетами как рождественская елка. Орудие убийства — осколок зеркала, воткнутый в грудь. На стене — разбитое зеркало, судя по ссадинам на руке, разбивал его парень сам. Рукав рубашки истлел, но на руке ожогов нет. На коже вырезаны слова. Труп пролежал в доме почти неделю, но холод и сухость неплохо его сохранили, и послание легко можно разобрать: «Ты нарушил мой покой». 

— Призраков не существует. — Оби-Ван захлопнул книгу и отложил ее на подлокотник.

— Вот как? — удивился Энакин. — В смысле, конечно, не существует, но не думал, что ты станешь отрицать это первым. Ты говорил, что учился у медиума?

— Вопрос существования загробного мира не изучен досконально, потому что мало какие ученые воспринимают его всерьез, как и Силу. Да, Сила позволяет общаться с ушедшим человеком, но не стоит воспринимать это, как явление души на спиритический сеанс с того света. Я придерживаюсь мнения, что раз тела разлагаются в базовые вещества материального мира, то нематериальные составляющие нас: душа, сознание — отходят в Силу.

— Душа тоже разлагается? Типа сначала остается ментальный скелет, а потом и вовсе… 

— Да. И потому общаться с тем, кто умер пять лет назад, намного проще, чем вызвать на беседу Бенджамина Франклина. Моя позиция — Силовой прагматизм и атеизм. Но среди чувствительных к Силе людей есть и те, кто верят в полноценное посмертие в Силе. Или вообще в смерть как переход за грань иного континуума, связь с которым возможна только через Силу, так как там действуют совсем другие законы физики, а Сила — единственное поле, существующее в обоих мирах. Но любая из теорий не допускает проникновения мертвых в мир живых и тем более воздействия на физические объекты.

— Не хотите продолжить свою увлекательную беседу в дороге? У меня там патрульные жалуются на стоны и скрипы и боятся к телу подойти. Так что отложите культпросвет и выезжайте.

Оби-Ван посмотрел на Винду, затем снова на Энакина и кивнул. 

— А как обнаружили тело, если дом заброшен? — уточнил Энакин и допил большими глотками кофе.

Мобильники звякнули разосланными Винду фотографиями, а сам он положил на стол Асоки стандартную папку с одиноким листом.

— Пруденс Робек, невеста жертвы, заявила ранним утром о пропаже и сказала, что жених давно хотел попасть в этот дом. Ну ребята с него и начали. Успешно, — скривился Винду. — Жертву звали Себастьян Ург, семьи нет. 

— А у Пруденс Робек?

— Есть, и не из бедных, ее мать — прима татуинского театра. 

— Начинает звучать интересно. — Энакин отправил стаканчик в полет до мусорного ведра. — Асока, Рекс, поговорите с невестой и ее семьей. Узнайте, кому принадлежит дом кроме призрака. А мы поедем спасать патрульных. 

— Протонный бластер не забудьте, — громко прошептала Асока.

 

* * *

Дом стоял на отшибе — жилые дома закончились еще в нескольких километрах отсюда и сменились полем, тянущимся прямо до растрескавшегося от времени каменного забора. Владельца фермы уже опросили, и тот заявил, что дом стоит пустым, сколько он себя помнит, кукурузу ему никакие полтергейсты не портят, а потому плевать он хотел на всякие байки.

Патрульным же было не плевать. Парень и девушка, которых взяли на работу совсем недавно, крутились у машины. Лицо первого, вручившего отчет об опросе фермера, озарилось облегчением. Девушка по-прежнему смотрела на дом с тревогой. 

— Ну? — поинтересовался Энакин.

— Хорошо, что вы приехали, — лихорадочно улыбался парень. — Мы как войдем — сразу такие скрипы с чердака. Огораживать место не стали, сами видите, — он помахал руками вокруг себя, — кто ж туда на трезвую голову сунется?

— Где эксперты?

— Осмотрели тело. Ждут ваших указаний в своем фургоне. 

Фургон обнаружился аж через дорогу. Энакин постарался не выдать раздражения лицом:

— Подгоните фургон ближе. Уверен, эти ворота, — он ткнул в висящие уже скорее на одеревеневшем плюще, чем на петлях, створы, — можно снять и подъехать к крыльцу. И пусть медэксперт зайдет внутрь еще раз и расскажет, что же по его мнению здесь произошло. Труп где?

Парень стушевался, и за него ответила девушка:

— Прямо у входа. На ковре. Будьте осторожны.

— Спасибо за заботу. Мы специалисты. Во всех сферах. — Энакин бросил на Оби-Вана короткий взгляд, пряча ухмылку. Девушка сосредоточенно кивнула и принялась за свой отчет. Ее присутствие «мистера Кеноби» заставило собраться. Оби-Ван не был в восторге от своей популярности, но деться от нее никуда не мог. Никак не прокомментировав, он направился к дому.

Манера постройки была схожа с домами в Анкорхеде — татуинский камень и деревянные перекрытия, но за домом никто не следил, а потому в стыках камней темнели щели, крыша успела провалиться, да и весь массив стен просел, подмытый дождями. Это искажало изначальный архитектурный замысел, но все же силуэт легко восстанавливался в воображении и был по стилю явно моложе ратуши. Кое-где на камнях виднелась краска, которой когда-то был покрыт весь дом. Тоже мода не семнадцатого века. Разбитый вокруг дома сад целиком зарос колючим шиповником и плющом. Дверь была заколочена досками снаружи — грубо и беспощадно. Так же грубо эти подгнившие доски были содраны — совсем недавно, судя по не успевшим покрыться налетом щепкам. 

Внутри дома пахло влажным камнем, пылью и смертью — труп действительно не был свежим. Оби-Ван не стал у него задерживаться и сразу прошел к ростовому зеркалу у лестницы — в центре провал, битые края еще держатся в раме, а пол усеян осколками. Один — самый крупный — торчал из груди убитого.

— Он не мог разбить это зеркало, — констатировал Оби-Ван, рассматривая бурые мазки на остатках зеркала.

— Простите, — робко кашлянула эксперт, вошедшая сразу за ними, — но мы провели экспресс-тесты. Группа крови, резус — совпадают. ДНК проверим, это уже в лаборатории… 

— И обнаружите, что это ДНК жертвы. Кровь безусловно принадлежала жертве. Только мертвые не бьют зеркал. Эта кровь, — Оби-Ван растер в порошок следы на зеркале, заставляя те осыпаться, — мертвая. Ею измазали зеркало уже после того, как Себастьян Ург умер.

Эксперт посмотрела на Оби-Вана с плохо скрываемым скепсисом. Энакин протянул ей руку, чтобы поздороваться, и вежливо спросил:

— Позвольте уточнить, в его чутье вы не верите, а в смерть от руки призрака — да?

Щеки эксперта возмущенно втянулись, но ответила она спокойно:

— Не в убийство, а в немотивированный суицид. Жертву что-то свело с ума, и он вонзил осколок себе в грудь. Вы видите порезы на ладонях?

— Да, а еще я вижу, что между дверью и ковром пыли нет, хотя в остальной комнате она есть — ее немного, но если вы присядете и приглядитесь, то увидите. Если бы парень пришел сюда один, в пыли остались бы следы ботинок. Но его сюда кто-то втащил, стерев тем самым весь слой. Скорее всего, тащили уже мертвого. А еще на джинсах, вот здесь, — Энакин указал пальцем под колено, — у него засохла грязь. Такая же, как на подошвах ботинок. Значит, он падал на спину, но не в доме, а где-то еще. Удивительное совпадение. 

С чердака раздался стук. Видимо, там замки на ставнях не уцелели, и те хлопали об оконные рамы. Эксперт вздрогнула, но затем посмотрела на Энакина, заправила выбившуюся прядь за ухо и снова присела к трупу. Раздражение хорошим специалистам часто шло на пользу. Возмущение запускало мозг.

— Возможно, вы правы, но на осколке зеркала ничьих отпечатков, кроме жертвы, нет.

— Убийца для нас собрал целую инсталляцию, про перчатки он подумал. И кстати, вы уверены, что причина смерти — этот осколок?

— Определенно ей стала остановка сердца из-за проникающего ранения. Волокна рубашки уходят в рану, они вбиты осколком, — эксперт показала на зажатые нити. — На ладони порез, все выглядит так, будто жертва всадила его в себя самостоятельно. — Энакин промолчал, он видел, как эксперт старается подобрать объяснение, еще раз внимательно оглядывая тело, и дал ей время. — С другой стороны, рукав сожжен, хотя рука от огня не пострадала, так что рубашку могли натянуть на тело и после смерти.

Из соседнего помещения донесся тонкий, похожий на задыхающийся шепот, свист. Оби-Ван заинтересовано подскочил к проему и свесился туда, придерживаясь рукой за косяк. Смотрел в помещение он долго, а, вернувшись, хмуро поинтересовался:

— Вы уверены, что этот дом не рухнет нам на голову? Ветер гуляет.

Энакин поглядел на потолок. С того не сыпалась труха, а стены не текли песком в руку от одного касания. Три года назад он бывал в строении, где бетон крошился прямо в волосы, и этот опыт повторять совсем не хотел. Здесь же можно было танцевать, не боясь провалиться в подпол.

— Еще лет десять простоит, — заключил он.

— А ощущение, что нет.

— У тебя «ощущение»? — надавил Энакин голосом. 

— Да. Много смерти. Думаю, дом умирает быстрее, чем тебе кажется.

— Ну, нам хватит и одного года, чтобы разобраться, не так ли?

Оби-Ван покачал головой, скрывая улыбку. На улице урчал фургон, пытающийся пробраться к крыльцу по дорожке. Патрульным пришлось обрезать несколько веток на его пути. 

Энакин снова вернулся к телу. Затылок — разбит падением, но не сильно, рука кроме глубокого разреза травмирована и с тыльной стороны.

— Сколько трупов вы видели за свою жизнь?

— Иногда по паре в сутки, — женщина возмущенно сверкнула глазами. Энакин перестал быть для нее москитом и начал походить на занозу в заднице. Отлично. — Так что не сомневайтесь в моем опыте.

— Вашему опыту мешает этот чертов дом. Посмотрите. — Энакин приложил подушечки пальцев к неровным краям пореза.

— Ого! — Женщина распахнула шире глаза. — Кто-то выдавливал кровь.

— Да, для пущей убедительности, текла она уже не очень охотно. И вот еще что: костяшки пальцев разбиты не о зеркало, а в драке. Чьи-то зубы, скорее всего. — Энакин обрисовал следы пальцем. — Возьмите пробу, возможно, там есть еще чье-то ДНК, ногти проверьте тоже. Под ними нет щепок, доски отрывал не он. А вот с частичками чужой кожи может повезти. И я хотел бы более точного анализа раны. Мы должны знать, что его убило на самом деле.

— Я смогу подтвердить или опровергнуть версию с осколком только в лаборатории.

— Значит, забирайте тело.

Пока эксперт и ее помощник возились с носилками, плохо проходящими с телом в дверь, Энакин разглядывал покачивающиеся амулеты, о которых говорил Винду и которые по правде бросались в глаза. Переливающиеся камни разных оттенков, оправленные в дерево и железо, выглядели схожими, словно вышли из-под руки одного и того же мастера. Три висели на шее, еще один выпал из кармана рубашки, и два закреплены на поясе. 

Оби-Ван вернулся к Энакину и подул на руки. Из его рта вырвалось облачко пара. В помещении было на порядок холоднее, чем на улице. Энакин показал Оби-Вану на амулеты и поинтересовался:

— Пустышки?

— Нет. Да. Смотря что тебе нужно. Это не просто украшения, а концентраторы Силы, но к миру мертвых они никакого отношения не имеют.

Носилки все же протолкнули в проем и внесли в фургон. 

— Как и убийца. Жертву определенно приволокли сюда раненным или уже мертвым, — Энакин шагнул к двери, и та захлопнулась перед его носом. — Ох ты ж!.. — Энакин обхватил губами прищемленный палец. — Черт. Больно. 

Оби-Ван перевел взгляд с двери на Энакина. Руки он прятал от холода в карманах и галантность проявлять не спешил.

— Мне поначалу приглянулись татуинские зимы, — проворчал Энакин. — У вас тут посуше, чем в Корусанте. Пока не приходит сраный ветер. — Он толкнул дверь, но та не поддалась. Энакин подул на палец и подергал за ручку — механизм проржавел и скрипел ужасно, но ручка все же ходила вверх и вниз. Очень смешно. Энакин нарочито громко посмеялся и, отклонившись, ударил по двери плечом, прекрасно понимая, что скорее всего это станет роковой ошибкой для его репутации — он выбьет доски и будет валяться на крыльце как полный кретин в трухе и личинках короедов. С синяком на плече и на том, чем еще успеет приземлиться об крыльцо.

Дверь даже не дрогнула.

— Энакин… У тебя не выйдет. Не ломай руки.

— Ну, я могу и иначе, — усмехнулся Энакин, доставая пистолет. Глупая шутка затянулась, и он выстрелил короткой очередью в темное, покрытое мхом дерево возле замочной скважины. Что-то упало к ногам, но, опустив взгляд, Энакин обнаружил не вывалившуюся из двери личинку замка, а свои же смятые пули.

— Хватит! — рявкнул Оби-Ван. Он оказался совсем рядом и дернул Энакина за пальто, показывая дырки в черной ткани. Рикошет?.. От трухлявой гнили?! — Что за любовь хвататься за оружие? Я мог и не успеть!

— Это нахрен прогнившее дерево! — слова вырывались с таким жаром, будто, если Энакин убедит Оби-Вана, дверь быстро усовестится и откроется. 

— Это Силовой барьер, Энакин.

— Тогда перестань понтоваться отводом пуль и сними его.

— Не могу.

— Почему?

— Потому что это неизвестный мне тип Силы. Парня убили не здесь, но кого-то здесь убили. 

Оби-Ван отвернулся, вздрагивая от холода всем телом. С улицы донеслись взволнованные голоса, и Энакин прильнул к стеклу, складывая ладони трубой для громкости:

— Прицепите к двери фургон! — в ответ закивали, засуетились.

Когда Энакин отлип от окна, на том остался неровный круг, запотевший от его дыхания. Но все остальное стекло покрылось тонким налетом инея.

 

* * *

Пруденс Робек глотала слезы, запивая их чаем. В воздухе стоял запах круто заваренных трав и успокоительных капель, а кружка дрожала в длинных пальцах, позвякивая об обручальное кольцо. Лицо девушки сильно опухло, за краснотой и тяжелыми веками едва проглядывали веснушки и ореховые глаза — по щекам текли отнюдь не первые слезы за неделю. 

— Вы не ждите, мне лучше не станет, — она негромко высморкалась и скомкала салфетку. — Спрашивайте.

Высокая мать с царственно прямой спиной сидела рядом и грустно смотрела на дочь, словно забыв о присутствии Рекса.

— Как давно вы знали Себастьяна Урга?

— Мы с Басти учились вместе в школе. — Пруденс повозила салфеткой по столу. — Потом потеряли друг друга из виду. Он уехал учиться в Оханн, в архитектурный колледж. Но в университет не перешел, вернулся сюда. — Вздох как глоток, салфетка приняла очередную порцию влаги. — Решил заняться декорациями, поступил в училище при театре. Мы там и встретились, узнали друг друга, и… — Она закрыла глаза. 

— Вы будущий режиссер? — заинтересованно нагнулся над столом Рекс. — Актриса?

— Актриса, — пробормотала невнятно Пруденс, вытаскивая из керамической баночки новую салфетку. Тамия накрыла руку дочери своей. 

— Пруденс уже играет, — грудной голос звучал тихо, но его сила ощущалась и так. — Этот год у нее выпускной, как и у Себастьяна. 

— Себастьян тоже уже работал в театре?

— Да. В своем деле он неплох.

— Он вам не нравился?

— Почему вы так решили? — темные нити бровей Тамии взлетели вверх, а почти черные глаза посмотрели Рексу в нутро, заставляя все внутренности скукожиться. Из-под бархатистой пудры проглядывала Малефисента, не иначе. Рекс вежливо улыбнулся, отрывая ручку от блокнота.

— Я услышал в вашем голосе пренебрежение.

— Ох, ну не всем же блистать на сцене.

— Вы считали, что он не пара вашей дочери?

— Мама не пыталась нам помешать! — замотала головой Пруденс. — Она была рада за меня и за Басти!

— Это правда?

Тамия погладила руку Пруденс, заставляя ту снова смолкнуть, и ответила:

— Естественно. Я не восхищалась Себастьяном, поскольку в нем не было искры гения, и он предпочел ремесло искусству. Но я на своем горьком опыте убедилась, что нет ничего хуже, чем брак двух гениев. Отец Пруденс был лучшим актером из тех, кого я видела на сцене, играл ли он Орфея или Тартюфа. Бриллиант, сверкавший даже в руках бездарных режиссеров и тисках тупых сценариев. Но на порог дома я этого мерзавца больше не пустила бы никогда. — Тамия дернула плечом и отхлебнула кофе из миниатюрной чашечки. — А Себастьян любил Пруденс, работал добротно. Из их романа могла бы сложиться славная история.

— А как вы относились к увлечениям Себастьяна?

— Привидения, доски с камнями? — Тамия повела бровью так, что могла бы дальше не отвечать. А вот Пруденс напряглась быстрее, чем успела присоединиться к разговору: свела лопатки, подобрала локти — значит, этой темы в доме касались неоднократно. — Мне не было дела до того, чем Себастьян занимает свое свободное время, — продолжила спокойно и веско Тамия. — Если это не алкоголь, тяжелые наркотики или шлюхи. Кто-то обклеивает дома постерами металлистов, кто-то годами откладывает последнее, чтобы вырваться на фестиваль комиксов. Чем увлечение привидениями хуже?

— Это не увлечение. Это правда. — Пруденс уперлась ребрами ладоней в стол. — И поэтому он мертв. Не надо было ему ходить туда… я же просила.

— Милая, чем бы человек не увлекался, лучше, чтобы он был увлечению искренне верен. Себастьян — знающий свою цель мужчина. И потом, ты сама купила ему… как их там… защитные амулеты. Стоили они, будто куски чистого золота, а не лабрадориты в железках, но кто я, чтобы судить, конечно! — Тамия взмахнула рукой в изящном браслете над чашкой и добавила себе под нос: — Хотя защита из них вышла не очень, можно и возврат потребовать.

— Да, я купила! — Пруденс отшвырнула салфетку и села ровнее, скрещивая руки на груди. — У Басти не было таких денег, но я не могла отпустить его без защиты. Семь камней для активации всех чакр, создания единого энергетического контура. — Пруденс гордо дернула подбородком, и Тамия спрятала губы в чашке. — Но их у меня украли вскоре после покупки.

— Интересно… — Рекс достал телефон и увеличил фото так, чтобы на экране остался лишь один из камней в металлической оправе. — Оно?

— Да.

— Эти амулеты нашли на теле Себастьяна. Вы уверены, что не он забрал их?

Пруденс потерла лоб. Мысли ей давались тяжелее слов. Тамия вскрыла маленький пузырек и подлила пару капель дочери в чай. Та сделала огромный глоток и через пару вдохов-выдохов заговорила:

— Когда амулеты пропали, я спросила Басти, конечно… но он очень удивился… Он даже не собирался в проклятый дом. То есть вообще он давно собирался, очень хотел туда попасть, но не так скоро: хотел подготовиться. Он ко всему подходил обстоятельно, Басти любил все, чем занимается. Перфекционист. И… ну зачем бы Басти красть амулеты, если я и так их купила ему? В подарок! — она всплеснула руками, а лицо ее снова скривилось.

— Да, смысла никакого. — Рекс поспешно кивнул, не давая Пруденс разойтись в попытках отстоять невиновность жениха. Тем более, что в целом она была права. Красть собственный подарок не от подруги даже, которой можешь испугаться быть обязанным, а от почти жены — занятие бессмысленное. — У Себастьяна были враги? Какая-то конкуренция в училище? Отвергнутый вами ухажер-завистник или, наоборот, его ревнивая бывшая?

— Нет, ничего такого… У меня и не было никаких серьезных отношений до Басти. А его встретила и полюбила… И он меня… Нам так хорошо было! — Пруденс развела руки, изображая объятие, и сбила локтем чашку вместе с блюдцем. Звон осколков разнесся по кухне, и Пруденс бессильно уронила руки на стол, утыкаясь в них лбом. Ее спина задрожала с прежней силой. 

Тамия со вздохом посмотрела на усеянную бирюзовыми осколками лужу и нежно провела по вздрагивающим лопаткам.

— Мы не закончили? — спросила она одними скорбными глазами и беззвучными губами, и Рекс закрыл блокнот. Он положил на стол визитку с дежурным номером и оставил мать с дочерью наедине.

 

* * *

Мартин колол дрова. Присутствие полицейского его не особо смущало. Асока привыкла, что к ней относятся проще, чем к запихнутым в костюмы парням, и старалась этим пользоваться. Да и две дамы, одетые даже дома в шелковые блузы — явный профиль Рекса. Так что пока он вежливо отказывался от кофе и домашнего печенья в неприлично огромной кухне, Асока сидела на пне, наблюдая за тем, как топор раз за разом опускается на поленья. Брат Пруденс заготовил уже достаточно дров для пяти растопок каминов, но останавливаться не собирался.

— Вы хорошо знали Себастьяна Урга?

— Ха. Он моей сестре предложение сделал — конечно я его знал. 

Работал Мартин без перчаток — и, видимо, для него это было привычным делом. На руках хватало ссадин.

— У него были враги?

— Да кто этих чокнутых знает?

— Чокнутых? Вы про его увлечение сверхъестественным?

Мартин дернул губой и поставил новое полено на чурбак. Щепки фонтаном брызнули в стороны.

— Себастьян кроме заскоков своих жизнь-то имел. Мясо жарил божественно, это я вам как спец по барбекю говорю. Я с ним в картишки перекидывался — башковитый парень, хорошо меня обставлял. Красиво. Но вот как про фиготерику свою начинал нести… Я из комнаты валил. Мне кровь внутри нужна, а не из ушей текущая. Но он ничего еще, а была же целая шайка этих его дружков. Кружок любознательных, черт бы их побрал. Их там два типа, в тусовке этой: расхитители могил, которым нормалек с костями возиться, и восторженная школота.

Асока подобрала ноги поближе, опираясь локтем на колено.

— Вы их знали лично?

— Да уж пришлось. Себастьян к ним Прю потащил.

— И как она отнеслась к вашей опеке?

Мартин вздохнул и коротким взмахом вогнал топор в сам чурбак. Глубоко вогнал. Разогнулся.

— Да не сказал я ей. И матери не сказал. Они обе… не любят они заботу. И плохое в людях не всегда видят. Я узнал, что Себастьян собрался Прю со своими познакомить, и просто пошел за ней, поглядел, где они собираются, как выглядят. 

— И как? Кладбищенские сборы?

Мартин тяжело дышал, переводя дух и вытирая локтем пот со лба.

— Да не. Ну, такие… Фрики. Прю с ними встречалась редко, приходила счастливая. Я решил — хер с ними. Лучше бы она продолжала с напомаженными оркестрантами зависать, но… хер. Мать ругала меня за скандалы. Да я и сам не горел желанием Прю настроение портить. Люблю я ее. Старался помалкивать, если только меня втянуть не пытались. Или Прю не выкидывала совсем уж дичи. Привести домой к нам тусовочку я не разрешил. И не хотел, чтоб деньги она на них тратила. 

— Много тратила? — Асока оторвала глаза от планшета, склоняя голову и испытывающе смотря на Мартина. Тот поджал губы, помотал неопределенно головой. Он вытирал краем дырявой рубашки руки от пота и древесных крошек.

— По мелочи тут, по мелочи там — набегает когда-нибудь.

— Адрес дадите?

— Записывайте! Бестин, седьмая поперечная, там хибара такая возле молочного завода. Мимо не пройдете. 

— Спасибо! — Асока встала, прижимая блокнот к груди и благодарно распахивая глаза. — Ну и для формы. Вы где были в день убийства?

— Это в какой?

— Прошлый вторник. Ровно неделю назад.

— Ну и вопросики… упомню я, что ли… работал, стоматолога вечером навестил, а потом в театр пошел. Мать в ту ночь играла, а я люблю эту ее историю про мафию. Пафоса много, смеешься вроде, а из зала выходишь, на крючок пойманный. Не видели?

— Нет, я редко бываю в театре.

— Ох, какое упущение. Может… — Мартин продолжал обминать руки рубашкой, улыбаясь на одну сторону. — Может, позвоните мне в нерабочее время. Я бы вас бесплатно сводил.

— Вы щедрый человек, Мартин Робек! — Асока опустила наполовину веки и погрозила ему ручкой. Тот только сильнее разулыбался, поводя бровями.

 

* * *

— Ну как Мартин? — Рекс пристегнулся, включая подогрев на пассажирское посильнее.

— Любит семью, а вот Себастьяна не очень. Нужно проверить алиби. Дал адрес кружка изучения спиритизма, у них даже свой сайт есть. Дохлый, как мамонт. 

— Наверное, в этом и фишка? Если ты тру-медиум, то сможешь увидеть дух сайта.

Асока рассмеялась и достала телефон. Пролистав отчет из реестра недвижимости Татуина, она набрала Энакина.

— Привет. Мы с семьей закончили. Получили адрес, где собираются друзья Урга, едем туда.

— Мы с телом тоже разобрались. Я запросил несколько экспертиз, все данные пришлют тебе. Ты сейчас остаешься за главную.

— Эмн… Вы там в отпуск собрались?

— Нет, увы.

— Если это касается Мола, то мы передадим дело и… 

— Нет-нет, успокойся, Шпилька, не Мол. Просто мы застряли в проклятом доме.

 

* * *

— Вы что?! — воскликнула Асока так, что ее услышал даже Оби-Ван. Энакин потер загудевшее ухо.

— Мы не можем выйти из дома. Дверь заблокирована, не помогли ни тягач, ни пистолет. Оби-Ван говорит, что на выходах стоят Силовые барьеры. Здесь происходят какие-то аномалии Силы.

— А окна?

— Окна! И как же я не догадался, а? — Энакин мрачно оглядел центр комнаты, куда по очереди отпружинили от мутных стекол дубовый стул, медный подсвечник и старая кочерга. От резкого кульбита последней до сих пор ныло запястье. 

Асока долго дышала в трубку.

— Если все же предположить, что в Силовых аномалиях виновен… некто, не могло быть все… ну… именно так? 

— Было бы удобно, но нет. Улик против этой версии уже многовато. Так что продолжайте дело. А мы пока поищем способ выбраться. С владельцем дома сможешь поговорить?

— Это вряд ли. Текущего владельца попросту нет. В бумагах земельного бюро им значился давно умерший человек, но наследники в свое время не объявились, а земельщики не дураки — грузить себя лишней работой по розыску. Всплыл этот чудный образец безалаберности недавно, когда о доме снова заговорили. Слышал бы ты, как моему запросу в бюро удивились: ну сто лет дом стоит, никому не нужен, цена ему — джаккуанский грош, а теперь толпы интересующихся. В архив запрос они отправили, но я еще своим сверху приложила, чтобы быстрей шевелились и подняли все бумаги по дому. 

— Ладно. Держи меня в курсе. 

— Эй, погоди, тут еще Рекс что-то говорит… Ага. Пруденс Робек сказала, что купила семь амулетов для Себастьяна, но на фотографиях мы насчитали только шесть.

— Да, их было шесть.

— Ты уверен, что нигде не завалился?

Энакин грустно рассмеялся.

— Я всю комнату облазил, поверь. Амулета здесь нет.

— Эни… может, мы к вам приедем? 

— Вы вряд ли сможете помочь здесь, машина Рекса не мощнее фургона экспертов. А если это место вдруг запрет и вас, мы останемся без глаз и рук снаружи. Распутайте дело. Ищите информацию про дом — возможно, именно это и поможет нам.

— Принято. — Асока врала. Сама она не хотела признавать это решение, но, стиснув зубы, согласилась с ним. Энакин на ее месте чувствовал бы себя так же, но они оба понимали, что такой расклад самый эффективный.

Энакин спрятал запотевший телефон в карман пальто и поднял повыше ворот. Оби-Ван за время разговора отыскал выцветшее одеяло и завернулся в него. Теперь куски серой ваты выпадали из дыр, отслеживая его путь, как крошки — дорогу Гензеля. 

Второй этаж встретил их теми же запахами пыли и каменного песка. Стены медленно крошились, присыпая пол песком, но их невероятная толщина — внутри дом оказался на порядок теснее, чем выглядел снаружи, — готова была держать скелет дома долгие годы, даже когда мясо обшивки сгниет. 

Энакин вытащил ладони из подмышек и растер их, оглядываясь. Здесь было чуть теплее, ветер не гулял, с потолка, как то ни странно, не капало — больше мебели сохранилось. Тяжелый стол в рабочем кабинете отращивал бороду из клоков пыли и лишь уверенней врастал в свое место, насмехаясь над любым, кто попробует сдвинуть. В другой комнате — огромная квадратная кровать, у которой столбики венчались набалдашниками в виде соцветий пионов. Их успели подточить жуки, оставив уродливые черные рытвины. В каждой комнате книги, а в коридоре массивные серванты, во многих из которых до сих пор стояли парадные сервизы. Середина девятнадцатого века, скорее всего. Здесь жила обеспеченная семья — но почему здесь? Не в Анкорхеде? У них даже была прислуга — ячейки маленьких комнат, дополнительные лестницы и черный ход (Силовое поле на нем ощущалось уже даже пальцами — пленка мешала царапнуть дерево). Много окон, больших и широких, но свет разбивался о морозные узоры на стекле и оставлял на стенах и полу не пятна тепла, а рваные сероватые куски.

Энакин проверял некогда золотистым канделябром каждое, и каждое отзывалось глухим упругим гулом.

— Остановись, — не выдержал Оби-Ван, прислушивавшийся в этот момент к стене. — Если мы имеем дело с Силовой ловушкой, то она накрыла нас колпаком, и бреши в ней быть не может. Толщина стенок мыльного пузыря везде одинакова.

— Ловушка? А ты не думал, что?..

— Нет. Мола я бы почувствовал. Это не его Сила. Здесь нечто совершенно иное. Не дающийся в руки природный поток. Как если бы радиоактивным вдруг стал кислород.

— Твои сравнения иногда такие… странные. Четкие, но странные.

— Всегда любил физику. — Оби-Ван развернулся, оставляя за собой россыпь неровных ватных снежков, и перешел к другой стене. — Понимал, о чем говорят, потому что мог руками пощупать. Мир устроен достаточно просто, в этом его красота.

Энакин отбросил канделябр и обошел комнату по кругу, поднимая колени и энергично вышагивая.

— Ты сказал «если ловушка»?

— Если же блоки выставил некий способный на такую магию разум, я бы с ним ссориться тем более не стал. Поэтому, пожалуйста, оставь в покое окна. В любом случае.

— Ты говорил, что призраков не существует.

— Говорил. Да. Ну… нефть существует, но вероятность, что она у тебя из крана пойдет, близка к нулевой настолько, что я бы и про это сказал — «невозможно».

Оби-Ван подошел к Энакину и привалился боком. Его губы совсем посинели, и Энакин обхватил его руками, превращая в рулон из плешивого одеяла.

— Так что мы ищем?

— Ответы, Энакин. То, что удерживает нас здесь, не тронуло ни убийцу Себастьяна, ни патрульных и экспертов. Оно заперло только нас. В этом должен быть смысл.

— Твоя Сила?

— Скорее всего. Думал, обыщем дом, и я пойму, но боюсь, придется сделать один звонок.

Оби-Ван вернулся в спальню, окна которой выходили на северо-восток и пропускали больше всего света, а вместе с ним хоть какие-то крупицы тепла. Энакин остановился в проеме — он не знал, насколько предстоящий разговор личный, но Оби-Ван подозвал его к себе и включил громкую связь, положив мобильный телефон на подоконник. Ладони он сунул в Энакиновы рукава, и Энакин подпрыгнул бы на месте, если бы не медвежье самообладание. Оби-Ван воспринял это по-своему и обнаглел сильнее, обвивая запястья ледяными пальцами. Энакин открыл рот, но гудки как раз сменились тягучим старческим голосом:

— Должно быть помер в норе своей сарлакк, раз вызов от Оби-Вана пришел. Или с карманом его имею честь?..

— Нет, дядя Йода, это я, — Оби-Ван был смущен. Энакин даже дышал потише, не желая выдавать свое присутствие.

— Беспокойство слышу я, — продолжал старичок перемешивать слова. — Случилось что? Впрочем, без случая и не позвонил бы.

— Прости. Вообще-то я собирался на праздниках заехать даже, но сам знаешь, что на Рождество у нас случилось.

— Вранье и болтовню слушать не желаю. Раз позвонил, серьезное дело стряслось, так выкладывай его быстрей.

— Заброшенный дом с призраками на границе с дюнным морем. Слышал о таком?

— Последний год слухи по Татуину поползли. Как в прошлом о лот-крысах канализационных, до человеческого роста мутировавших, болтали. Слухи приходят. Слухи уходят. Жизнь течет.

— Я сейчас в этом доме и не могу из него выйти. Силовые барьеры не дают. Становится все холоднее. Я думаю, здесь и правда может быть… призрак.

— Гммм, — протянул задумчиво телефон. — Все тщательно проверил ты?

— В доме только примитивная живность — ни крыс, ни бродячих котов, хотя рядом поле, им было бы чем поживиться. Незнакомый тип Силы. Она не окрашена темными делами, не призвана ритуалом. Мне очень холодно.

— А страх? Следы в зеркалах туманные? Ложечки звенящие? Тень твоя следует за тобой или жизнью собственной живет?

— Я не один, по правде говоря. Со мной здесь заперт обыкновенный человек, на нем проявилось бы быстрее. Но он по-прежнему спокоен, в чужое присутствие не верит, ни от одного стекла не отшатнулся. Тени наши движутся иначе: у него она задерживается — следит, а моя сильнее липнет, но не крадется и не тянет рук к шее.

— А могла бы? — не выдержал Энакин.

Оби-Ван стремительно сложил брови скорбным домиком и, пока трубка снова мычала, обрабатывая услышанное, прошептал:

— Обычно ты оставляешь меня за бортом полевых операций из-за перестрелок, но на этот раз не спец — ты, уж прости. Я должен был наблюдать за тобой без предупреждений. Чистота эксперимента. 

— С призраком столкнулись вы определенно. Но сказать он что-то желает вам. Хочет от вас — не смерти вашей, не боли, а помощи. Холод — волнение его.

— Ты сможешь сделать с этим что-нибудь?

— Я смогу в Силу душу неспокойную отправить, если останки тела найдете. Призраки с телами своими связаны жестко. Существует он — лежит и оно неподалеку. Чаще прочего упокоения душа и хочет, так что следует вам тщательно дом изучить. 

— А отпереть нас ты можешь?

— Могу. Как ты людей из огня «Татуин Плаза» вывести смог. 

— Это так сложно? — скривился Оби-Ван, даже голос сбился, как ползущее с плеча одеяло. Он явно рассчитывал на легкий путь. Энакин бы тоже не отказался.

— За нападающего примет призрак меня. Не хочу себя и вас риску подвергать. Душу, годами истерзанную, страхом наполнять не хочу тем более. Вам дружить с ним надобно. Поговори с ним. 

— Как? Он слышит обыкновенную человеческую речь? 

— Нет, конечно, Оби торопливый! Сущности такие в состоянии ином находятся, но Сила поможет тебе. Медитация с аффирмациями. Вспомни, этому я учил. Выброс слов в Силу. Убеди его, что поможешь ты, попроси глаза твои направить. Я же к книгам обращусь на случай, если не выйдет у вас.

— Хорошо. 

— «Оби торопливый», — повторил Энакин, когда Оби-Ван выключил телефон. — Мне нравится.

— Да уж, это вполне справедливая месть за все, так что больше я тебе ничего не должен.

Оби-Ван сдернул одеяло с плеч, вздрагивая от контакта с холодным воздухом, и постелил его на пол. Расположившись в привычной Энакину позе со скрещенными ногами, он не положил руки на колени, а сложил у груди, растопыривая пальцы цветком. С первым вдохом он закрыл глаза. Со вторым перестал дрожать. 

Иногда мускулы на лице дергались — контакт давался ему с трудом, но в моменты расслабленных выдохов он шептал:

— Я услышал твой зов. 

— Я слышу тебя.

— Я слышу.

— Слышу.

«Звон ложечек», — Энакин не понял, что имел в виду Йода, сразу, но сейчас он услышал, как в серванте роется крыса. Которых, по словам Оби-Вана, здесь не было. Не сдержав порыва, Энакин обернулся на свою тень — она была длиннее. Не знаешь, куда смотреть, не увидишь, но края ее двоились, как от двух ламп, и совпадали они не везде. У второй был нос длиннее и пальцы, тянущиеся в карманы. Энакин быстро спрятал руки и отвернулся. Голос Оби-Вана растекался по комнате волнами — с каждой новой фразой он говорил громче и с большим нажимом.

— Мы поможем тебе.

— Мы поможем.

— Поможем.

— Помощь.

Оби-Ван запрокинул голову к потолку, не открывая глаз и выталкивая пар изо рта с усилием. Он снова сбавил тон и наращивал его толчками:

— Но и ты нам помоги.

— Чего ты хочешь?

— Направь нас.

— Покажи.

Колени Оби-Вана приподнялись над полом, он весь приподнялся, а кончики волос заболтыхались, словно опущенные в воду. Энакин моргнул. Нет-нет. Показалось.

— Мы не бросим, сними лишнюю защиту.

— Позволь помочь, мы не сбежим.

— Мы не сможем найти нужное, если будет так… 

— Мне холодно. Пожалуйста. Хватит. 

— Очень! Холодно!

Сила покинула тело Оби-Вана молниеносно — он обмяк, качаясь вперед и упираясь ладонями в одеяло. Дыхание сбилось, будто он бежал. Не такие медитации прежде видел Энакин.

— Есть результат? — спросил он, протягивая руку.

— Не знаю. Такие связи не мой конек. Но в момент, когда разум наиболее полно касался Силы, мне пришла в голову мысль, что нам стоит проверить чердак.

— Я думал об этом — крыша обвалилась, может, есть шанс… 

Оби-Ван сделал страшные глаза, и Энакин прикрыл рот рукой, пробубнив:

— Он же не понимает обычную речь. Я просто шучу.

— Лучше не стоит. Возможно, теперь он нас слушает. — Оби-Ван переступил с ноги на ногу, ища равновесие, и потряс головой. — Видишь? — Он протянул руку к стеклу. По нему потекли робкие капли.

 

* * *

«Хибарой» у Асоки место сбора «Видящих сквозь» назвать не поворачивался язык. Одноэтажный дом формой напоминал сосуд с широким дном и узким горлом, в каких в Шили масло хранили. Горло выпускало клубы розового дыма. Когда Асока с Рексом подошли к двери, стало ясно, что построен он из строительных блоков — натасканных из заброшек, судя по разному размеру и возрасту, но притерты друг к другу они были аккуратно. И роспись! Темная карта звездного неба, обернувшая весь дом. Вот уж постарались на славу. Асока сжала телефон в кармане, не разрешая себе достать его и начать постить в ленту необычных уголков Татуина фотографии вот прямо сейчас. Вместо этого она постучала в дверь из черного дерева.

Открыли быстро — низенькая черноволосая девушка в шапочке, напоминающей взорвавшуюся на голове фуксию. Очень гармонировало с ядрено-розовым камнем в носу. Из-под шапочки на лбу торчала жесткая челка, а под ней нанесенный хной узор — ей же были исписаны все ладони. 

— Вы опоздали, я уже начала процесс очищения, но проходите, хоть посмотрите.

— Мы довольно чистые и так, — сообщил Рекс.

Девушка посмотрела на него как на умалишенного, потом перевела взгляд на Асоку.

— И зачем ты его приперла? Это тухляк, я тебе говорю. Он так и не поймет. Он тебя дурочкой на самом деле считает, будет с друзьями ржать еще. А ты не волнуйся, я тебе сама все… — она уперлась локтем в косяк и, поманив пальцем, договорила: — покажу.

Асока сжала губы плотнее, тратя последние крохи самообладания, чтобы не обернуться и не посмотреть на лицо Рекса, и вытащила из-под куртки значок.

— Прости, подруга. Показывать придется обоим.

Девушка сникла, разочарованно опуская уголки губ.

— Ох… и какой ветер вас принес? Не могли на полчаса позже, мне потом опять все сначала… Эх! Ну проходите. 

Она провела их внутрь — мимо крохотной прихожей, прямо в центральный круглый зал. Густой запах смолы вбивался в нос и пропитывал волосы. Асока могла поспорить, что вонять будут даже трусы, как после шилийских празднеств. Посреди комнаты топилась печь. На дровах лежали тающие куски, похожие на гальку, от нагрева меняющие свой цвет и цвет дыма.

— Да вы садитесь, — девушка подтянула рукава свитера и махнула на подушки у печи, — я вам Шона позову.

— Погодите. Сначала мы хотели бы поговорить с вами, — жестом остановил ее Рекс.

— У нас все нормально оформлено, по порядочку. Но бумаги у Шона.

— Как вас зовут?

Девушка страдальчески вздохнула.

— Венера Пальмистрия.

— Можно по слогам? — уточнила Асока, вытаскивая планшет. — Имя официально меняли, или это никнейм?

— Да вам-то какое дело? Вот приедливые попались. Давайте Шон вам бумаги покажет, и разойдемся уже.

— Какие бумаги вы так настойчиво хотите показать? 

— Договор с заводом… вы чего, не из инспекции?

Асока еще раз достала значок и на этот раз протянула его девушке. Та с любопытством рассматривала все детальки, хотя узнавания на ее лице так и не отразилось, пока она надпись не прочла.

— Меня зовут Асока Тано, а это лейтенант Рекс Камино. Мы пришли поговорить об убийстве Себастьяна Урга.

Венера выронила значок и рухнула на подушки, зажимая рот рукой.

— Черт, черт, черт! — она мотала головой. — Он что, все-таки сунулся туда?

— Его тело нашли в доме, куда по рассказам Пруденс Робек он собирался для общения с местным призраком. Полагаю, вам это место знакомо? — Асока показала фотографию дома.

Венера стукнула кулаком по полу. 

— Дурак. Кретин. Он знал, что туда нельзя ходить. — Венера отвернулась к огню, и Асока, указав Рексу глазами на дверь, из-за которой уже не раз доносились шаги, села рядом с ней.

— Ваше общество занимается призраками?

Венера поелозила кочергой в печи, закапывая комочки смолы в угли. Запах стал резче и кислее.

— Мы изучаем то, о чем не хотят писать в учебниках. Мы колдуны. Я неплохо раскладываю Таро, говорю во снах с мертвыми. Шон… Шон Мюррей — супермедиум. Он организовал наше общество.

— А кем был Себастьян? У него были недоброжелатели?

— Да откуда? Способностей-то у него не было… зато рукастый такой. Общительный. Шутил так клево! Переделал нам печь, чтобы коптить перестала. О, еще он раздобыл в Оханнской библиотеке рукописи самой Тедессии! — Венера посмотрела на лицо Асоки почти сочувственно и со вздохом пояснила: — Гений личных раскладов. Рукописи в единственном экземпляре! Ну и знаете… для многого не нужны таланты. Нужно просто глаза раскрыть и понять, что реальность не такая, как в школе говорят. Там либо тупые преподают, либо дурят нас специально. 

Венера обняла колени.

— Не могу поверить, что Себастьян умер. Пруденс мне и Шону телефон оборвала, мы на нервах сами были, но мы не думали, что… Я думала, он пришел бы ко мне. Почему он не пришел? Только бы его душу не заперло там. Бедный наивный полудурок!

— Вы знали, что Себастьян интересовался проклятым домом?

— Пф! Мы тут все им интересовались. Год назад Шон нашел дневники татуинцев, которым лет сто уже было. Накопал и про дом, и про живущую в нем нечисть. Мы начали искать, и много инфы всплыло. Просто нынче не модно в это верить. Нынче модно старые деревни в асфальт закатывать. А потом они удивляются, что у них шоссе провалилось, аварии на пустом месте… 

Венера протянула руки к огню. Ее брови и губы постоянно шевелились, пока информация жевалась мозгом.

— Раз вы знали о доме и знали, что Себастьян туда собирался, почему сами не проверили?

Венера сгорбилась еще сильнее, превращаясь в розовый клубок.

— Летом мы собрали экспедицию. Ну, туда. К дому. Внутрь не заходили. Как зайдешь, если за километр мурашки везде, и вот здесь, — она поднесла руку к гортани, сжимая в кулак и сипя: — перехватывает? Жуткое место. Поняли, что надо потихоньку. Хорошо подготовиться, найти достойную защиту. А месяц назад, когда мы уже собрались в новую экспедицию, вот прямо выходить должны были — он к нам пришел.

— Кто?

— Призрак.

— Сюда?! — Асока оглядела комнату.

— Ну да! Свет выключился, пламя в печи погасло, и только он светится, из угла руки тянет. Синий, глаз нет, на щеках рытвины гнилые. А голос… он в голове скрипел прямо, не в ушах. И он запретил нам под страхом смерти соваться в дом. И исчез. Мы как очухались, свет включили — так Шон на полу, в отключке, а на щеках порезы в тех же местах. Предупреждение. Себастьян нарушил — жизнью поплатился, видите. А нам мозгов хватало, чтобы не соваться туда. 

— И как? Поставили крест на самой затее?

— Поначалу. Недавно Шон узнал, что есть артефакт, способный сдержать силу призрака — особый белый кристалл, закаленный четырьмя стихиями и побывавший в руках святого и убийцы. Он вроде бы нашел такой. Мы ждали, пока ему удастся раздобыть. А Себастьяна его упрямство сгубило. У вас еще вопросы есть?

— Пока мой коллега не закончит свой опрос — нет. Разве что вы сами вспомните что-нибудь имеющее отношение к делу. У нас есть основания полагать, что убийцей был все же не призрак. 

— Ну конечно. Костный мозг легавого. А ведь поначалу я подумала, что ты знаешь, зачем здесь. Могу я уже заняться своими делами? Хочу сделать расклад на поиск души Себастьяна.

Асока отмахнулась, и Венера бросила в огонь пучок трав, усаживаясь на ковре поодаль и раскладывая перед собой крупные карты.

Асока смотрела на огонь и думала, какую же часть рассказа она сможет включить в официальный отчет. Планшет моргнул новым письмом. Архив оказался шустрее земельного бюро.

 

* * *

Ледяной металл мерзко покусывал кожу, и Энакин отодрал два лоскута от шторы. Та рвалась без труда, с треском осыпая пол сухими кусочками ниток. Обмотав боковины лестницы получившимися тряпками, Энакин приставил ее к люку. Тот открывался туго, словно придавленный чем-то. Энакин перевел дух и налег еще раз, раскачивая крышку по сантиметру. Нос чесался от ржавчины и пыли. Утеревшись рукавом, Энакин надавил плечом снова. С третьего раза крышка поддалась — медленно, но все легче — с нее со стуком ссыпалось то, что мешало открыть.

Осколки черепицы. Один из провалов в крыше зиял ровно над люком, и тяжелые каменные куски по-своему запечатали вход. А Оби-Ван оказался прав — шутка про побег была глупая, им бы дыры в крыше ничем не помогли. Высоко, даже если втащить сюда лестницу.

Века меняются, а люди остаются прежними — балконы сменили чердаки, но выносят на них одно и то же. Хлам. Рулоны ткани, сломанная прялка, по другую сторону — пара грабель и сундуки. Гнутые ведра — их тоже засыпало обломками с крыши.

В кармане завибрировало.

— Вы все еще внутри? — без приветствия спросила Асока.

— Да. Я не очень уверен в том, что мы делаем, но надеюсь, это поможет выбраться.

Оби-Ван ходил по чердаку, прикасаясь к каждому предмету. Он осторожно ощупал веретено, покрутил колесо прялки. То подобного обращения в своем возрасте не выдержало и отвалилось — Оби-Ван едва успел ногу убрать. Сундуки со скрипом показывали свои внутренности, но по большей части в них была пустота. В одном нет — но вряд ли стопки белья были тем, что Оби-Ван искал.

— Я получила ответы из архива и от бюро. Все, что они нашли — документ о продаже прилегающей земли. Той, что сейчас принадлежит фермерству. Ее выкупили еще в тысяче девятьсот одиннадцатом, но сам дом, ну и земля, на которой он стоит, проданы не были. А все данные о последнем владельце пропали. Ни свидетельства о смерти, ни завещания, никаких бумаг, позволяющих отследить наследников и найти тех, кому дом должен принадлежать по закону.

— Пропали? Может, ваши охотники за привидениями их сперли в порыве интереса?

— Они отрицают, да и… вот какое дело. На дом объявился покупатель. И если в течение шести месяцев законного наследника не найдут, земля перейдет в государственное владение, и этот человек сможет выкупить ее без проблем и очень дешево.

— Имя?

— Выясняю.

— Эй, Энакин! — Оби-Ван сидел на корточках возле заколоченного мансардного окна и сосредоточенно разбирал завал возле. Давно обрушившийся карниз рассыпался на куски в его руках. Плесневелые шторы путались и тянулись длинными полотнами, но Оби-Ван смог победить и их.

— Прости, Шпилька, надо идти.

— Удачи вам.

Энакин нагнулся над Оби-Ваном. Тот уже расчистил все пространство под окном и разглядывал чудом уцелевший скелет птицы. Судя по размеру — голубь.

— Нас здесь держит призрак голубя?

Оби-Ван поднял голову и посмотрел на Энакина, как на последнего идиота.

— Вот на это посмотри! — он ладонью показал на лежащий рядом с голубем легкий металлический футляр, похожий на колбу с накручивающейся крышкой. 

— Почтовый голубь?

— Угу.

Энакин вскрыл футляр. Предназначенный для защиты от непогоды, он спас содержимое и от разлагающегося тела так и не улетевшей птицы, и от прохудившейся крыши.

Письмо. Почерк вытянутый, с манерными украшениями длинных линий, но четкий и гладкий.

 

_ Дорогая Фестория, _

_ Пишу тебе в глубокой скорби. Новости летят быстрее голубей и, полагаю, ты уже обо всем знаешь. _

_ Мы с мужем приняли решение покинуть Татуин. Вернуться в Селонию, эту проклятую деревню, мы не можем, но хотим снова жить в родном штате, я скучаю по озерам Кореллии, в Корусанте таких чистых вод нет. И я прошу тебя о помощи: не могла бы ты, милая сестрица, подыскать работу для меня, к тому моменту, как мы приедем к тебе и отцу в Талус? Хотела бы я и для Гоновера работы попросить, но его состояние беспокоит меня. Любимый мой муж… он сильно сдал после случившегося с Картером. Он считает, что это место проклято. Мы всегда вынуждены были тщательно отбирать прислугу — их тех, кто умеет держать язык за зубами и дома, и тем более вне его, но сейчас Гоновер отказался от их помощи! Нашел немых помощников татуинского пастора, чтобы те заколотили детские комнаты. Я приняла нашу судьбу, смирилась с ней и молила Гоновера уехать быстрее, каждая ночь в этом доме приносит лишь кошмары, одеяла больше не греют меня. Я переехала на ближайший постоялый двор, возвращаясь сюда лишь днем. Но Гоновер считает, что мы обязаны запереть проклятье в стенах. Сегодня я не узнала второй этаж. Где прежде была спальня Картера, теперь неотличимый от прочих стен слой камня. Гоновер приказал завесить его гобеленом с распятием. Завтра работы будут окончены, и мы, наконец, покинем город, встретивший нас ласково, но принесший одни несчастья. _

_ Надеюсь, воздух лесов Кореллии вернет Гоновера к нормальной жизни, ему бы сейчас подошла тяжелая работа. Может, отцу нужны грузчики на винодельню? Вряд ли Гоновер готов возвращаться к книгам. _

_ Твоя любящая сестра, Маргарет Вендон. _

 

* * *

Комната, в которую вошел Рекс, походила на рабочее место агента слежки в полевых условиях: монитор компьютера на стопке книг. Стол усеян осколками камней — на них светила яркая лампа холодного света — и инструментами. Лупа — самая дешевая, из газетного киоска, пинцет — не медицинский, простенький, из маникюрного набора. Наушники. Мобильник с треснутым экраном. На полу коробки из-под пицц соседствовали с толстенными фолиантами.

Вокруг стола крутился широкоплечий брюнет. Он Рексу не удивился — явно слышал, как тот входил, — только поднял руку, прося подождать. Разложив камни в новом порядке, он хлопнул в ладоши, и поднял, наконец, голову.

— Вы по поводу оформления недвижимости? Я же говорил с вашими коллегами всего неделю назад. У меня есть разрешение от завода, а уже через месяц… 

Рекс показал значок и представился. Парень оказался сообразительней своей подружки. Он побледнел, опираясь ладонями на стол.

— О нет.

— Вы знаете, почему я здесь?

— Потому что бедняга Себастьян все-таки мертв? Все-таки сунулся в проклятый дом?

— Именно. 

Парень потер лицо, грузно выдыхая. 

— Не хотел в это верить. 

— Вы Шон?

— Да, Шон Мюррей. Глава «Видящих сквозь». И боюсь, что в гибели Себастьяна есть моя вина. — Шон спихнул блокноты с кресла и сел. — Я восторгался его энтузиазмом, всегда поддерживал… но он меня слушал, лишь когда ему было интересно. Он плохо заботился о своей безопасности. И я не удержал от глупости. Я должен был донести до него всю серьезность угрозы. Сколько раз ему говорил… 

Шон снова потер лицо, заставляя кровь прильнуть к щекам.

— Расскажите, как он погиб? 

От проскользнувшего в голосе Шона исследовательского интереса у Рекса свело челюсть. Так что он ответил как можно четче:

— Кто-то убил его, приволок тело в дом, который вы называете проклятым, и обставил все так, будто виновен призрак.

— Вы просто не можете поверить в существование духов, да? — высокомерно скривился Шон. 

На месте Рекса должен был стоять Коди, способный выжать взглядом то, что и кулаком не выбьешь. Но его здесь не было. Рекс собрался, представляя, как повел бы себя брат.

— Я верю в патологоанатомов. Все ранения были нанесены Себастьяну посмертно, а на теле есть следы драки. Кстати, вы не будете против дать свою ДНК на анализ? 

Шон откинулся на скрипящую спинку стула и скрестил руки на груди.

— Вы серьезно?

— Из нас двоих больше на шутника походите вы.

Шон нахмурился, бормоча себе:

— Нет… нет, не может быть.

— У вас есть версия?

— Для начала… — Шон выдернул темный волос из затылка и протянул Рексу. — Берите, мне скрывать нечего. 

Рекс смягчил лицо, убирая волос в удачно завалявшийся в кармане пакет.

— В прошлый вторник мне позвонила Пруденс Робек — девушка Себастьяна. Она иногда бывала здесь, хотела стать одной из нас. Себастьян не пришел на встречу в ресторан, она хотела узнать, не засиделся ли он за работой. Но он ушел задолго до этого. Сразу после ссоры с Мартином Робеком.

— Мартином? Братом Пруденс?

— Да. Мартин приехал сюда, кричал у дверей про клуб психов. Себастьян попросил нас не волноваться, вышел к нему сам, чтобы поговорить и успокоить. Я не слушал разговор, но приглядывал за ними, — Шон отодвинул занавеску, показывая неприметное окно, выходящее на задний двор. — И не зря. Мартин слушать ничего не желал, и они крепко схватились. Я Себастьяна едва отбил. Этот Мартин — зверь, вцепился и все, не отдерешь. Когда выдохся, он швырнул в Себастьяна амулетами, которые Пруденс купила… это тоже странное дело. Себастьян жаловался, что Пруденс ему купила хорошие амулеты, но кто-то их украл. Так вот тогда и всплыло, что это был Мартин. И вот он эти амулеты бросил в грязь, — у Шона дрогнули руки от возмущения, — и сказал, чтобы Себастьян забирал их, а от Прю подальше держался.

— И что потом? Мартин ушел?

— Да. Я предложил Себастьяну позвать Пруденс сюда, но он сказал, что не хочет ее впутывать. И где-то через час ушел. Когда вы сказали, что он мертв, я решил, что он, получив амулеты, собрался доказать Робекам реальность призрака. Но возможно, он поехал не к дюнному морю. Или все же поехал туда, но по дороге его поджидал Мартин?

— Спасибо за показания, вы очень помогли.

— Не стоит благодарности. — Шон встал, протягивая руку. — Себастьян был нашим другом, а мы умеем не только с покойниками разговаривать, но и с живыми людьми. Вы мою резкость простите, но ваш скепсис другого разговора просто не предполагал.

— Я свяжусь с вами, если у нас появятся вопросы. И вы должны быть готовы свидетельствовать в суде, если версия подтвердится.

— Понимаю. Звоните, да, вот мой телефон. — Шон быстро нацарапал номер на клочке бумаги. — По официальному домашнему вы меня редко сможете найти. Я все время здесь провожу.  
  


* * *

Небольшие гобелены, украшавшие когда-то стены, выцвели до сероты, но Энакину удалось отыскать силуэт креста на ближайшем к лестнице полотне. Так вот что значил странный изгиб стены — здесь была спрятана комната. Многое вставало на свои места. 

— Силовые барьеры бывают, а Силовые кирки?

— Я попробую дать дополнительную энергию твоему удару, но я экстрасенс, а не маг.

Энакин взял самый крупный канделябр и ударил по стене. Трещины разбежались паутиной, и ему хватило пары ударов, чтобы проломить стену насквозь — в ней почти не было натурального камня. Одна штукатурка. Заделывали наскоро. Вдвоем они шустро разворотили провал так, чтобы смочь протиснуться.

Небольшая комнатка: узкая кровать да письменный стол. Зато книг навалом. Из окна вынули стекло и заложили досками — скорее всего с лицевой стороны оно тоже замаскировано штукатуркой под стену.

Энакин оглядел всю комнату, но так и не понял, за что ее замуровали. Он ожидал найти здесь пятна крови, надписи сошедшего с ума человека, странные знаки, но эта комната ровно ничем не отличалась от прочих. 

— Ты что-нибудь чувствуешь?

— О да. Есть вещи, которые впитывают в себя очень много эмоций. И могут излучать их спустя столетия.

Оби-Ван извлек из верхнего ящика стола книжицу и сдул с нее пыль. Форзацная подпись гласила, что читатель держит в руках личный дневник Картера Вендона, и потому правила приличия требуют немедленно закрыть сию книгу.

Но у Оби-Вана больше не шел изо рта пар, а к губам вернулся прежний цвет, поэтому он нарушил приличия.

 

_ Восьмое июня, 1876 _

_ Сегодня Эбигейл исполнилось десять. Родители подарили ей щенка, и от ее смеха у меня дрожали губы. Кажется, я начинаю привыкать к тому, что Бог подарил мне сестру, а не брата. Ее милая улыбка греет мое сердце. _

 

_ Пятнадцатое июня, 1876 _

_ Не знаю, как записать все то, что стряслось, ведь от одной мысли меня бросает в дрожь! Мы могли потерять Эбигейл! Неразумная псина упала в озеро, и добрая Эбигейл бросилась за ним. Твари божьи плавать от природы способны, и мокрый комок был на берегу уже через минуту, а вот Эбигейл…  _

_ Отец вытащил ее из воды, когда она уже не дышала. Но Бог был милостив, нам удалось выдавить из ее тела воду. Ее сердце снова билось! _

 

_ Девятнадцатое августа, 1876 _

_ Пастор отказался взять Эбигейл в воскресную школу, не объяснив причин своего решения. Он сказал родителям, что Эбигейл будет лучше в другом учебном заведении. Отец оскорбился и ушел — он весьма вспыльчив. Я же после занятий решился подойти к господину пастору и попросил разъяснить. Я обучаюсь в этой школе уже два года, и здесь прекрасные учителя. Я думал, что в женских классах они столь же хороши, но господин пастор сказал, что видит у Эбигейл большой потенциал, который она не сможет раскрыть в церковных стенах. Я передал его слова матери. На семейном совете было решено, что он имел в виду обучение у мадам Клопперс. Она владеет городской библиотекой, прекрасно поет и рисует, в ее школе для одаренных девочек Эбигейл начнет занятия с сентября. _

 

_ Пятнадцатое октября, 1876 _

_ Эбигейл исправно учится и радует мадам Клопперс, но она продолжает рисовать и в свободное время. Эти картины Эбигейл странны и пугают меня. Она использует только темные цвета и рисует неясные пятна. Иногда вкрапляет красный. Одну она назвала изнанкой неба, и я спросил — не ад ли она имеет в виду? Она задумалась и сказала, что, чтобы понять, нужно смотреть не вблизи. Я отошел на несколько шагов от картины и увидел совсем иное — огромные волны с пенными хребтами. Картина заставила меня застыть на несколько минут, но пугать меня не перестала. _

 

_ Двадцать третье октября, 1876 _

_ Банджи — пес Эбигейл — становится ворчливым. Но ее он слушается без слов, стоит ей посмотреть на него строго или провести ладонью над его головой. Странно видеть, как у когда-то ласкового существа оголяются клыки. Должно быть я проводил с ним слишком мало времени. _

 

_ Первое ноября, 1876  _

_ С подругой Эбигейл — Шарлоттой — произошел несчастный случай. Она упала с лестницы и разбилась насмерть. Эбигейл уже неделю не выходит из дома. В ее картинах больше красного, чем прежде, но вчера я увидел, как она идет с желтой краской в руках. Надеюсь, ей становится легче. _

 

_ Четырнадцатое декабря, 1876 _

_ Никогда не замечал, но когда Эбигейл злится, ее кожа становится горячей, как от лихорадки. Но если она грустит, то руки ее холоднее льда. _

 

Энакин сел на кровать, упираясь пальцами в лоб и массируя его. Оби-Ван полистал дневник молча и продолжил зачитывать, пропустив несколько лет:

 

_ Третье ноября, 1880 _

_ Пастор обвинил Эбигейл в колдовстве! Все это время он не был честен с нашей семьей! Он считал Эбигейл порождением Дьявола с тех пор, как увидел ее чудесное спасение из воды. Сказал, что она не прошла посланное Богом испытание ведьм, что не должна была выжить, а должна была отдать свою душу, как предписано свыше. Будто бы она применила данную Дьяволом силу, чтобы избежать судьбы. Он припомнил и смерть несчастной Шарлотты Бози, обвинил Эбигейл! Якобы Шарлотта обозвала ее работы идиотской мазней прежде, чем упасть. Обвинил ее и в суровой засухе этого года. _

_ Эбигейл призналась, что пастор уже говорил ей об этом. Как и мистер и миссис Бозе — считали ее убийцей их дочери, отговаривали других девочек дружить с ней. Она молчала, чтобы не расстраивать нас — вдруг это правда? Наивный нежный цветок! Отец строчит жалобы целый день. _

_ Я не хочу возвращаться в воскресную школу. Я молюсь не тому Богу, которому молится пастор. Не желаю иметь ничего общего с этим человеком, забывшим о том, что вера прежде всего говорит о милосердии и понимании. Договорился с владельцем банка, мистером Фуверли, что он обучит меня своему делу. _

_ Мадам Клопперс собирается сделать картину Эбигейл главной на своей рождественской выставке. Эбигейл говорит, что рада этому, но я не могу припомнить, когда в последний раз улыбка трогала ее губы. _

 

_ Тридцатое декабря, 1880 _

_ Несколько дней не мог заставить себя взяться за перо. Молочник и мясник отказываются продавать продукты нашей семье уже неделю, и отец был готов ездить в пригород, но случившееся на Рождество привело его в ярость. Пастор ворвался на выставку мадам Клопперс с парнями, работавшими на ранчо, пока то не разорила засуха. Они разорвали картину Эбигейл, растоптали ее. Говорили слова, которых произносить слугам Божьим не следует! Я напомнил им о Боге и присутствующих дамах, но меня осыпали градом проклятий, а следом и градом тумаков.  _

 

_ Второе января, 1881 _

_ Всех их бьет жестокая лихорадка. Каждого, кто ударил меня. _

_ Мы уезжаем не только из родной мне Селонии, но и из Кореллии. Отец нашел местечко в штате Корусант — город Татуин. Хочет начать там новую жизнь для нашей семьи. _

 

_ Первое марта, 1881 _

_ В Татуине много песка и мало воды, но отец смог договориться со скуластыми аборигенами из-за скал и наладить поставки плодородной почвы на окраину города для посевов. Эбигейл не приняли в школе для девочек. Мать договорилась об обучении у местного художника, показав лучшие из работ Эбигейл. Тот готов начать с индивидуальных занятий и вводить ее в коллектив постепенно. Он практикует смешанное обучение. Думаю, непривычное для консервативной Селонии разнообразие пойдет Эбигейл на пользу, в последнее время она стала скрытной, запирая за собой двери и пропуская семейные ужины. _

 

_ Семнадцатое апреля, 1881 _

_ Мать нашла на руках у Эбигейл порезы. Требовала выдать обидчика, но Эбигейл показала украденную у папы бритву. Она сделала это с собой сама.  _

_ Мама плакала всю ночь, а Эбигейл не отходила от ее кровати и убеждала, что ей совсем не больно.  _

 

_ Седьмое мая, 1881 _

_ Эбигейл часто говорит сама с собой. Это не раздумья о творчестве, как было прежде, а странное мычание. Напевы. Обрывки слов. Господи, помоги нам. _

 

_ Десятое мая, 1881 _

_ Врач диагностировал у Эбигейл истерию. Велел переселить в комнату на восточной стороне, прописал девятичасовой сон, горячие ванны для ног и пилюли. Стоят целое состояние, но мне уже позволили работать в местном банке, я приношу семье достаточно денег. _

 

_ Шестнадцатое мая, 1881 _

_ Эбигейл молчит и только смотрит в потолок. Иногда читает. Но на ее лице — покой.  _

 

_ Двадцатое мая, 1881 _

_ Отец выкинул пилюли в окно, назвав врача шарлатаном. Он не хочет, чтобы его дочь была «безмозглой тыквой» — так он выразился, но неужели он не понимает, что ей впервые за эти годы было спокойно? _

 

_ Четвертое июня, 1881 _

_ Продолжаю толочь найденные в саду пилюли и подсыпать их в еду Эбигейл. Меньше, чем прописал врач — в этом отец был прав, тот либо неуч, либо трус. Теперь Эбигейл ест, разговаривает с нами, но только с нами — тревожившие ее голоса исчезли. _

 

_ Тринадцатое июня, 1881 _

_ Все произошло само. _

_ Я столкнулся с Эбигейл, когда она скармливала свою еду Банджи. Она посмотрела на меня, и я понял, что она все знает. Я попытался объяснить, но Банджи не дал мне. Он зарычал, погнал меня к лестнице. Эбигейл кричала на него, но пес больше не слушался ее. Он вцепился мне в ногу, а Эбигейл попыталась оттащить его. Я ничего не видел из-за брызнувших слез, только дрыгал ногой, надеясь спасти хотя бы ее часть. _

_ Я услышал крик Эбигейл и почувствовал, как клыки Банджи вспарывают ногу до кости. Он разжал пасть у самой ступни, и тогда я тяжело давшимся мне усилием поднял голову: Эбигейл упала в подпол, утянув за собой Банджи. Вокруг ее головы была кровь. В моих глазах была только кровь. _

_ Мне никогда не искупить своей вины перед Эби.  _

_ Когда я очнулся, я лежал в своей кровати. Родители сказали, что нашли скулящего Банджи со сломанной лапой в подполе и кровь. Но Эбигейл нигде не было.  _

 

_ Четырнадцатое июля, 1881 _

_ Отец хотел выгнать Банджи, но я не позволил. Теперь он спит со мной. Он нежен, хоть я и знаю, на что он способен. Но если это произойдет снова — я это заслужил. Эбигейл так и не вернулась. Родители ждут ее, особенно мама, она не запирает на ночь двери, но я знаю, что Эби мертва. Не знаю, была ли она порождением Дьявола и он свое забрал, или Господь сжалился над страдающей девочкой. Я не верю ни Богу, ни родителям, ни своим глазам. Эбигейл была моей сестрой, а теперь она мертва, из-за меня. Я готов отправиться за это в ад. Нога заживает плохо, и мама попросила меня переехать в бывшую комнату Эби — «пока та не вернется» — на первый этаж, чтобы мне было проще. Я согласился. _

_ Ее картины больше не пугают меня. Я хочу поселиться среди них.  _

 

Хлопнула книга. Энакин вздрогнул.

Оби-Ван положил дневник на стол и приложил ладони ко рту, дыша на них и закрывая потемневшие глаза.

— Печальная история, — пробормотал Энакин, моргая и возвращая себя в реальность.

— Меня попытались сжечь два месяца назад. Что уж говорить о двух веках.

— Ты думаешь, Эбигейл обладала Силой?

— Спонтанное проявление Силы в случае смертельной опасности — так она спаслась в десять лет. Она не дрессировала Банджи, но управляла им. На животных можно влиять Силой. Между Эбигейл и Банджи образовалась определенная связь — думаю, пес набросился на Картера потому, что внутри Эбигейл бурлила злость на брата. Она умоляла Банджи остановиться, но внутри злилась, пес подчинялся внутреннему, не внешнему. И пока она не оступилась и не повисла на собаке, а страх не пересилил гнев, он не разжал зубов. Думаю, были и другие проявления: то, как Картер описывает ее картины, в целом похоже на то, как Сила ощущается. Правда, в Силе нет цветов. Но я не могу винить за депрессивный настрой девочку, не представляющую, что с ней творится, и подозревающую себя в злых неконтролируемых способностях. 

— Картер пишет, что тела Эбигейл не нашли.

— Родители могли соврать, он был всего на два года старше нее. Его рассудок тоже был не кристально чистым, а чувства родителей и вообразить сложно. Они могли тайно увезти и похоронить дочь, а ему сказали, что ушла. 

— Мне так не показалось. По словам Картера ощущается, что мать искренне верила. Я бы даже сказал — помешалась на этой идее. И если тело Эбигейл увезли, то кто нас держит здесь? 

— Может и не увезли, а похоронили в саду или в поле? Но никакая Сила не может растворить тело после смерти. 

— Давай поищем ответы в ее комнате. Координаты у нас есть: первый этаж, восточная сторона.

 

* * *

Подозрительно толстый простенок на восточной стороне обнаружился между кухней и каморкой прислуги — Энакин при первом обходе дома даже не заметил такого неразумного использования пространства, потому что оно было все занято коренастым шкафом. Пока Энакин смотрел на него и думал, не проще ли его сразу сжечь, чем подвинуть, ему снова позвонила Асока.

— Привет. У нас есть продвижение по делу, — сообщила она напряженно.

— Давай, включаю громкую, — Энакин положил телефон на руку. Нужно было так сразу делать — голос Асоки теперь звучал в комнате, и казалось, что она совсем рядом. Просто отчитывается об успехах. Их не разделяет стена из инея и Силы. 

— Вскрытие показало, что Себастьян Ург был убит не осколком зеркала, а похожим по форме куском стекла. В глубине раны нашли крошки стекла другого состава, не двухвековой давности. И мы знаем, что Себастьян перед смертью дрался с Мартином Робеком. Во-первых, у нас есть свидетель, во вторых — Себастьян выбил Робеку пару зубов. Это подтвердили записи в стоматологической карте и анализ ДНК-материала из ссадин Себастьяна.

— Робек признался?

— Не во всем. Он добровольно приехал в участок, сознался в том, что украл купленные его сестрой амулеты. Решил, что трата таких денег на психоз Себастьяна — точно лишнее. Думал, что рассорит Пруденс и Себастьяна, а когда не вышло — вспылил. Привез амулеты к «Видящим сквозь», швырнул их Себастьяну, подрался. Утверждает, что не убивал.

— И почему он решил заговорить сам?

— О, тебе понравится, — нервно рассмеялась Асока. — Сказал, что ночью к нему пришел Себастьян и попросил рассказать правду. Мол, если он не сознается, то мы настоящего убийцу не найдем. А Себастьяну надо, чтобы нашли.

Энакин устало прикрыл глаза. Оби-Ван прощупывал стенки шкафа, выискивая слабые места, дверцы выломать ему уже удалось.

— Точное алиби у Робека есть?

— Нет. На указанный Шоном промежуток времени нет. Думаю, что Мартин просто понял, что как только мы поговорим по его наводке с Шоном — всплывет драка, решил сыграть на опережение. При обыске дома нашли ботинки с такой же грязью на подошвах, что и у Себастьяна. Эксперты говорят, что состав почвы скорее всего бестиновский. Они возьмут пробы. Еще нашли джинсы с замытыми, но до конца не отстиравшимися следами крови. Рекс доехал до театра, там несколько людей рассказали, что это не первая вспышка гнева Мартина. Он приезжал к Себастьяну на работу и даже при матери устраивал подобное. Угрожал, что если Себастьян не оставит семью в покое или не откажется от своих увлечений, то тот его «пристукнет».

— Я не слышу энтузиазма в твоем голосе. Вы поймали убийцу?

— Угу. Но мне не нравится. У меня ощущение, что мы что-то делаем не так.

— Понабрались, — пробормотал Оби-Ван, ударяя локтем по полке и выламывая ту.

— Ох, простите, ваше экстрасенсейшество. Окей, у меня нет орудия убийства, непонятно, как Мартин вез труп — машина чистая, и мы все еще без одного амулета.

— Ну, если орудие убийства — осколок стекла, то вряд ли Мартин хранит другие. — Оби-Ван оперся на каркас шкафа, переводя дух. — У него была неделя, чтобы сделать химчистку салона или сменить окровавленные покрытия, а амулет мог выпасть и в саду здесь — этого мы проверить не можем, или где угодно по дороге. Ставлю десять долларов, что на допросе Мартин Робек не мог усидеть на месте, глаза у него бегали, то есть по всем признакам — врал.

— Или струсил, потому что поверил в свой сон, — Энакин даже по телефону чувствовал, как подобралась и насупилась Асока.

— Хм. Значит, ощущение действительно сильное. Ладно. Убедила. Мы ничего не потеряем, если проверим.

— Что ты хочешь проверить, если зацепок больше нет? — уточнил Энакин. — Искать, где Мартин мог почистить машину? Не менял ли стекла в ней? А уж сколько битого стекла в заброшках Бестина… 

— Скука, — скривился Оби-Ван. — Ты-то, Эни, уже должен был понять, кто убийца.

— И? — нетерпеливо поинтересовалась Асока.

— Не-е-ет. Доказательств у меня нет, а у полицейских какой-то прямо фетиш на всякие там улики, показания. Я помогу их вам получить, сами все поймете. Давайте на этот раз действовать не пассивно. У меня есть одна мысль… надеюсь только, все участники согласятся. 

Когда Оби-Ван изложил план, Энакин не знал, смеяться ему или возмущаться.

— Ты не зря на сценариста учился, да?

— Обещай никогда не смотреть мои первые работы, — пригрозил пальцем Оби-Ван. Затем он набрал номер Йоды. — Алло, дядя Йода… да, мы узнали о доме очень многое, но останки еще не нашли. Я на самом деле по другому поводу. У меня есть одна просьба.

— Похож ли я на сумасшедшего? — воскликнула выслушавшая план трубка так, что даже Энакин услышал.

— Вообще иногда бы ваешь. Это нам только на пользу. Ну пожалуйста, нам это очень поможет. И, если я правильно вижу ситуацию целиком, у тебя есть неплохой шанс найти этой аферой нового ученика.

— Но, Оби, неприспособлен я к делам подобным. Честно работал всю жизнь и не представляю даже, как устроить то, о чем просишь ты.

— Зато у меня есть неплохой консультант с опытом в мастерстве фокусов. Я сейчас передам ему трубочку.

* * *

Дверь снова открыла Венера. Она удивлено вытаращилась за плечо Асоки, где выстроилась семья Робеков полным составом.

— Здрасьте, — тихо выдавила она.

— И вас приветствую, юная леди. — Асока слегка сдвинулась, пропуская вперед мистера Йоду. Оби-Ван рассказывал о нем, хоть и немного, но вживую он превзошел любые ожидания. Опирающийся на клюку лысый карлик с всего двумя седыми кучерявыми клоками, похожими на растопыренные уши. Уши и сами были хороши — непропорционально огромные, да еще и шевелящиеся в напряженные моменты беседы. Или когда мистер Йода смеялся.

— Это вы? — Венера вцепилась пальцами в косяк. — Вы Йода? Тот самый? Лучший медиум США?

— Имя это мне принадлежит, хоть и льстите вы мне, барышня.

— Очуметь! — Венера продолжала смотреть на него глазами в пол-лица.

— Не стоит, дорогуша. Общался я с людьми, чьи жизни чума унесла. Неприятный недуг, очень неприятный. Войти позволите?

— О, да, разумеется, проходите, проходите. Я не ожидала, что наше маленькое общество может заинтересовать такого великого человека, как вы. 

Йода объясняться не спешил. Причмокивая губами, он осмотрел комнату и сел на подушку в ее центр. 

— Венера, что стряслось? — Шон выглянул из своего кабинета и поперхнулся, увидев количество посетителей.

— Шон! Это Йода! Ты представляешь!

Шон наскоро вытер руки о штанины и вошел в центральную комнату.

— Честно говоря, плохо. Не думал, что вы почтите нас своим визитом.

Йода оглядел печь, одобрительно покачивая головой.

— Признаться, не слышал о вашем обществе до сего дня я. Но в том дело, что душа покойного Себастьяна Урга явилась ко мне.

Венера зажала рот. Шон выпучил глаза.

— И понимаю я, что дело это ваших рук, дорогуша. Вы картами душу его найти пытались и поисками своими дорогу проложили.

— Охуеть, — процедила Венера в ладонь.

— И этого я вам бы тоже не советовал, вы такая милая девочка, к чему вам морщинистый орган этот?

Тамия склонила губы к уху Асоки.

— Зря я не хотела идти, вечер обещает быть довольно интересным.

Асока сделала вид, что ничего не слышала. Пруденс села на пол возле Йоды и осторожно коснулась его руки.

— Вы правда видели Себастьяна? Мартин говорит, что он и к нему пришел. Почему же он ко мне не пришел? 

— Вопросов много, я один, — развел руками Йода. — Меня нашел Себастьян, чтобы мир я помог ему обрести. Но помощь мне для этого ваша потребуется.

— Что угодно! — Пруденс сжала руку Йоды.

— Прошу всех в уединении меня оставить, приглашу я всех, когда готов буду. Дорогуша, вы травы и смолы в этом шкафу храните?

— Ага, — завороженно пробормотала Венера.

— Подайте мне лаванду, чабрец, полынь и пихтовые слезы.

Венера зашуршала банками, а Асока вывела всех на улицу. 

Когда мистер Йода пригласил всех внутрь, в зале царила полутьма. Печь едва топилась углями, распространяя по комнате травянистый запах и белесый дым. Электрический свет был весь погашен, его заменили свечи по углам. Именно к ним Йода и попросил всех присесть. Сам он замер в центре.

— Собрались мы здесь, чтобы выслушать волю последнюю Себастьяна Урга. Это его привело ко мне. Ведь только я смогу вызвать мертвого в мир наш и слово дать. Мой глас — станет его гласом. Я здесь. Взываю к тебе, дух неспокойный, приди к нам, яви свою волю.

Дым вокруг Йоды медленно поплыл вихрями.

— Все мы здесь в почтении к тебе головы склоняем и ждем слова твоего.

Смола догрелась и закоптила, в белесые узоры вплелись черные. По полу потянуло прохладой.

— Заговори же со мной… о… — Йода выронил клюку и схватился обеими руками за сердце. — Слышу тебя. Слышу. Пришел я сюда по просьбе твоей, чтобы и с прочими говорить ты смог.

Асока просунула руку в карман, и следом за холодом пришел легкий треск. Йода открыл рот, но вместо его скрипучего голоса раздался молодой и высокий голос.

— Я хочу покоя!

Пруденс вскочила, воскликнув:

— Милый! Кто тебя убил?

Асока с трудом усадила ее на место.

— Вокруг один туман и холод. Я хочу покоя. Я потерял вещь. Мне нужна моя вещь.

— Какая вещь? — глаза Пруденс наполнились слезами.

— Амулет, лишь шесть из них сопровождают меня, и пока седьмой не найду, не смогу обрести покой.

Дым развеялся мгновенно, а у Йоды подкосились ноги, и он упал на пол. Быстрее всего рядом с ним оказалась Венера, подкладывая под голову подушку и укрывая свитером. Без него она выглядела совсем ребенком.

— Он хочет, чтобы мы нашли последний амулет?

— Да, — кивнула Асока, — полагаю, что так.

— Мама, мы должны обыскать весь дом! Вдруг вор потерял его там.

— Поищите дома, — поддержала Асока, — а полиция еще раз прочешет место преступления и территорию вокруг. Возможно, убийца обронил амулет в саду проклятого дома. Я прямо сейчас отдам приказ. Алло, Рекс? Рекс, мы должны найти амулет, такой же, как те, что мы видели на теле Себастьяна. Да, да, я тоже выдвигаюсь.

* * *

Рекс вошел в допросную и положил на стол перед Шоном сверток. Рядом он положил результат экспертизы машины и еще несколько бумаг о собственности «Видящих сквозь». Перед самим Шоном он расположил ручку и лист для признаний.

— С уликой номер один, — Рекс, не снимая перчатки с руки, развернул тряпку, в которую был завернут амулет, — вас взяли, когда вы собирались перебросить ее через забор свалки Каркуна. Здесь, — Рекс постучал пальцем по уголку отчета, — говорится о том, что ваша машина совсем недавно была в чистке, но дело в том, что кровь не так просто вывести, вы не различили на темных покрытиях пятен, а они там оставались. К тому же, мы уже нашли сервис, который решился вам помочь. На будущее дам совет, кто готов за деньги сделать что угодно, под страхом срока легко вас выдаст. Ну и документы о собственности. Через месяц здание «Видящих сквозь», как и сама официально зарегистрированная организация — мое уважение, кстати, — и товарный знак стали бы собственностью Себастьяна Урга.

— Полиция… Пф, — Шон помотал головой. — А это все вообще считается законным, с учетом ваших фокусов? 

— Вы были так спокойны на встрече с Себастьяном. Не боялись, что он всем скажет, кто убийца?

— Нет.

— Конечно, вы ведь не особо верите в призраков. И амулет этот — вам бы сразу от него избавиться, но потом вы подумали, что можно принести его Пруденс через пару месяцев, рассказав, что Себастьян смог передать его с того света именно через вас. Таков был план? Не упускать же богатую девочку?

— Мне нужен адвокат.

— Он у вас будет. Но пока у вас есть шанс дать чистосердечное и попытаться этим расположить к себе судей. Вы человек, смотрящий в будущее очень неплохо. С признанием у вас есть шансы когда-нибудь выйти из тюрьмы. Убийство — тяжелое обвинение, сами понимаете.

— Я не убивал! То есть… да, хорошо, я его убил, но… я не собирался.

— Непреднамеренное… если докажете, будет неплохо, потому что пока все выглядит иначе: Себастьян отбирал у вас любовь ваших людей, у него был кошелек Пруденс и влиятельность ее семьи — и он собирался ими пользоваться, чтобы забрать себе всю власть.

— Себастьян не был властным, — Шон зарылся руками в кудри, вдавливая пальцы в голову. — Он делал это ради «Видящих сквозь», чтобы у нас больше не было никаких бюрократических проблем. Он верил. Верил в дело. Но все забыли, сколько я вложил! Кто отстроил нам дом, собрал всех. Эти люди мне обязаны. А Себастьян с улыбочкой доставал всем книжки и прочую херню, и я терял авторитет на глазах. Мне нужна была сенсация. Я ее нашел — проклятый дом. Идеально. Он должен был стать моим триумфом. Но Себастьян взял в свои руки организацию экспедиций, я вообще не понял, как это произошло… 

— И вам пришлось отпугнуть всех от дома, устроив фокус с призраком. Никто не посещал «Видящих сквозь» на самом деле. Только вы, свет, искажение звука, пара царапин, которые в голубом свете выглядели устрашающе, черные пластиковые кругляши в глазах. Мы нашли оборудование в вашем доме. Не хватает только обязательного в таких случаях стекла. 

Шон закрыл глаза.

— Да. Я остановил изучение проклятого дома, хотел вернуть себе уважение историей с белым кристаллом. У меня все бы вышло, если бы Себастьян не узнал про мой невинный спектакль. Я не успел убрать все оборудование из шатра, как раз стекло осталось в кармане тканевого простенка. В тот вечер я остался один и решил убрать его наконец, но тут вернулся Себастьян. Он все понял и угрожал рассказать всем. Я умолял его не делать этого, потому что, если он пошатнет веру людей в меня, то все наше общество распадется. Они не будут верить друг другу — и ему самому не будут больше доверять. Потому что… «Видящие сквозь» — мое детище, какая разница, верю я в призраков или нет, если я создал дом, в котором этим людям уютно и спокойно? Но Себастьян не слушал, а только говорил жуткие вещи про меня, начал не просто унижать, а припомнил, что я потеряю скоро все. Мол, не зря он выкупает на свое имя, а не на мое… Сказал, что и проклятый дом собирается выкупить для научных нужд. Нашел хорошего спонсора, тоже заинтересовавшегося призраком. Обещал посмеяться надо мной и очернить на весь город. Себастьян разбил ногой стекло и топтал крошки до хруста, а мне казалось, что он меня представляет и растирает о ковер. Я плохо помню, что было дальше. Помню кровь на своих руках, помню, как в машину втаскивал тело. Как обдирал доски с проклятого дома. Я не верю, вы правы, ни в призраков, ни в магию. Но в ту ночь мне было очень страшно. Я нашел зеркало, разбил его и измазал кровью Себастьяна. Инсценировал все так, будто это был призрак. Я хорошо разбираюсь в этом. И в призраках и… в фарсе.

— Перед вами бумага, Шон. Вы понимаете, что вы должны сделать?

— Да. У меня есть просьба. Передайте, пожалуйста, Венере, что я хотел бы ее увидеть и объясниться с ней.

— Хорошо.

— Для нее распад «Видящих сквозь» станет огромной потерей. Даже не знаю… — Шон судорожно вздохнул и мотнул головой, принимаясь писать признание.

* * *

Венера старалась контролировать злость, ей хотелось швырять банки в сумку, но те не заслужили подобного обращения. Каждую следовало обернуть, потом положить между комками газет… Что делать дальше — в смысле, куда это барахло переть, она еще не придумала.

— Командировка у барышни или отпуск для отдыха телесного? — раздался скрипучий голос справа, и Венера выронила банку с семенами аниса.

Та не разбилась, пойманная морщинистой рукой. Йода — Венера не слышала, как он вошел, — внимательно прочитал этикетку.

— Собственность Венеры Пальмистрии. Хм.

Венера отняла банку и сунула ее в боковой карман, резко дергая за молнию.

— Зачем вы соврали? Вы… всегда были моим кумиром. А оказывается, вы фокусы показываете?

— И старческим костям иногда развлечения требуются. Красивый спектакль вышел. В новинку, признаюсь, для меня подобное: вентиляторы под халатом моим щекотались. 

— Себастьян помогал звуковикам в театре. Вы просто нашли его записи и склеили нужное? Поэтому так дергано было. И треск пленки.

— Умная барышня. Потрясающе умная!

— А я ведь поверила, что чего-то добилась! — Венера спихнула сумку на пол и принялась сворачивать рулоны рабочих циновок.

— Так вы, милочка, добились. — Йода опирался подбородком на клюку и улыбался так, как будто не заслуживал оплеухи. Будь он помоложе, у Венеры рука бы поднялась.

— Спасибо, что нашли убийцу Себастьяна, но меня вы унизили.

— А вам и не врал я. Расклад ваш нашел душу Себастьяна в самом деле. Только не ко мне ее привел, а к Мартину Робеку.

Венера замерла с циновкой в руке.

— Вы серьезно?

— Абсолютно. Как вас зовут? Венера Пальмистрия — не имя ваше, а любовного романа название.

— Мисти Браун, — скривилась Венера. Она не знала, почему вообще призналась, но зеленые глаза смотрели слишком пристально.

— Волшебное имя. Потрясающее. Гордитесь им. И звоните, — он запихнул в ее карман маленькую карточку. 

* * *

Эта комната была просторней, но все стены были завешаны картинами. Энакин понимал чувства Картера — от каждого из полотен веяло тоской. Оби-Ван отвернулся к глухой ставне, смаргивая. 

— Она видела Силу — чудовищем. Она видела себя — чудовищем. 

— Думаешь, она вела дневник?

— О, да, — Оби-Ван обвел рукой стену. — Эбигейл рисовала красками собственные крики. Эта комната… тут слишком много. 

— Я поищу так, — прекрасно понял Энакин. Он начал со стола, и это вновь сработало — прямо на нем лежали отдельные листы. Почерк Картера, но это были отрывочные записи на попавшихся под руку бумагах, не полноценный дневник.

_ Двадцать восьмое июля, 1881 _

_ Здесь все напоминает о ней, и кажется, что она может меня простить. Банджи спит не возле меня, а на ногах. _

_ Шестое августа, 1881 _

_ Эбигейл ходит по саду. Ночами. Банджи вечно мешает смотреть, лезет на голову, лижет лицо. Скулит, если я пытаюсь за ней следить. _

_ Двенадцатое августа, 1881 _

_ Эбигейл смотрит в это окно. Она знает, что я здесь. _

_ Пятнадцатое августа, 1881 _

_ Каждую ночь, ближе к полночи, я встаю, спихивая тяжелого Банджи с груди, и смотрю на Эби. Она стоит у колодца. В ее руках огонек. Она смотрит на меня. В ней нет злости. Она манит меня. _

_ Семнадцатое августа, 1881 _

_ Я пойду к ней. С молитвой к Господу и мольбой о прощении. _

Оби-Ван сидел у окна на террасу. Стерев последние остатки инея, он смотрел на едва различимый в кустах шиповника колодец. Энакин нашел в подполе достаточно крепкую и длинную веревку.

— И как мне туда попасть?

Оби-Ван прижался лбом к стеклу и приложил ладонь к стене.

— Если ты нас не выпустишь, мы не сможем помочь.

Стекло снова резко помутнело, и Оби-Ван встал, растирая обожженный льдом лоб. Энакин еще раз попробовал толкнуть дверь, но Силовое поле никуда не делось.

Оби-Ван закрыл глаза, сложив пальцы уже знакомым цветком, и заговорил:

— Один из нас останется в доме. Второй опустится в колодец.

Энакину идея лезть куда-то на старой веревке без подстраховки казалась не лучшей, но, кажется, вариантов им не оставляли. Оби-Ван опустил руки, и Энакин нажал на дверную ручку. Все еще безрезультатно.

— Ладно. Придется иначе. Закрой меня в подполе.

— Что? Серьезно? Ты предлагаешь мне оставить тебя в доме, да еще и запертым в подполе?

— Какая разница, быть запертым во всем доме или в одной из его комнат?

— В самой глубокой, холодной комнате, откуда хер достучишься? А если я не смогу войти назад?

— Энакин, мы должны доказать, что не отступимся.

— Тогда пойду я. У тебя опять синеют губы.

— О, значит, ты хочешь, чтобы я спускался на старой веревке в колодец, куда могу упасть и расшибиться, если что-то сорвется, пока ты будешь сидеть в темном подвале не в состоянии мне помочь?

— Наши перспективы ты описываешь премерзко. Думаешь подловить меня на адреналиновом маньячестве?

— Нет, на гиперопеке. Мы рискуем оба. Но я боюсь, что если дом покинет человек обладающий Силой, призрак может стать к тебе жестче. Чтобы у меня не возникло мысли уйти или вскрыть это все снаружи Силой. Чтобы… ну… пришлось тебя спасать. А колодец достаточно узкий, чтобы ты смог спускаться по стенам, риск пострадать невысок, Энакин, у тебя больше опыта в подобном, — пальцы Оби-Вана сжались на запястье Энакина так, словно на самом деле он не собирался его никуда отпускать.

— Мне не нравится твой план, — сообщил Энакин, но поддел носком ботинка люк подпола. Тот легко открылся. Вниз вела веревочная лестница.

— Тебе придется поднять ее за мной, чтобы я не мог выйти.

Энакин сцепил зубы, наблюдая за тем, как спускается Оби-Ван. Звук открывающейся двери заставил его подпрыгнуть на месте. Оби-Ван замер на середине лестницы, не шевелясь.

— Нам поверили? — Оби-Ван не смел даже головы поднять, наоборот спускаясь ниже еще на одну ступень.

— Возможно. — Энакин взял в руки веревку и мешок и направился к двери.

Шаг — улица — сад. Из ушей словно вытащили затычки, столько звуков сразу обрушилось на Энакина. Капли по дорожке, гуляющий по просторам поля ветер. Воздух, несмотря на сильные порывы ветра и накрапывающий дождь, обдал тело теплом, но у Энакина не было времени наслаждаться. Дверь закрылась прямо за ним с выразительным стуком, и он поспешил к колодцу.

Каменная кладка не удержала металлических прутьев оголовка, и тот лежал кусками возле жерла колодца. Когда-то его край украшали каменные птички, но сейчас одна из них лишилась половины головы, а вторая — хвоста. Энакин проверил край на прочность, и обе они рассыпались под его рукой. Отломав все самое крошащееся и дойдя до более прочного кольца, Энакин огляделся. 

Самым надежным крепежом выглядело основание раскидистого куста. Энакин закрепил веревку там, опутав вокруг многих веток для уверенности, и заглянул в колодец. Внутри было темно, но брошенный камушек упал на дно со стуком, а не плеском. Стенки успели обрасти мхом и, пусть на ощупь он приятен не был, но не давал ладоням и ступням проскальзывать, как скользило бы по влажному склизкому камню. Круг света над головой становился все меньше, и Энакин, зализав рукой влажные и раскудрявившиеся волосы, вытащил маленький фонарик. Зажав его в зубах, он продолжил спуск.

Два скелета.

На дне, переплетясь сломанными руками, лежали два скелета.

Тела Эбигейл не нашли, потому что в тот день она и не умерла. Умерла она семнадцатого августа, в один день с братом. 

Энакин нашел и третий череп — совсем иной формы, с вытянутой челюстью. В мешок он собрал все найденные кости и, подвязав его к поясу, натянул веревку, упираясь ногами в стену. Вес ему тащить приходилось немалый, но колодезный ворот не сохранился, и другого способа поднять наверх останки у него не было.

Он положил мешок к двери и постучался. Дом охотно заглотил его назад.

На плечах сжались чужие руки.

— Ты омерзительно влажный.

— Ты холодный, как сосулька, — огрызнулся Энакин и открыл мешок. — Вот они. Трое. 

* * *

Асока и Рекс привезли Йоду, как только смогли. Дом впустил внутрь и его и, после того, как он пошептался с костями, двери для Оби-Вана и Энакина открылись. Йода их тут же выгнал, доставая из холщового рюкзака свечи, кристаллы и прочий инструментарий медиума. Оби-Ван забился в машину, включив печку на полную мощность. Энакина еще хватало на то, чтобы выпытывать из ребят подробности дела. Себастьян Ург… кого он может волновать сейчас? Убийство — это всегда печально, но после истории семьи Вендонов, Оби-Ван не хотел слушать о бытовых спорах. Не сейчас.

Он вообще больше не хотел думать о смерти, он руки хотел согреть.

Йода очутился на водительском сиденье совершенно неожиданно — погруженный в свои мысли Оби-Ван не заметил, как тот открывал дверь и влезал на настроенное под длинные ноги Рекса кресло.

— То не слышу вестей от ученика любимого по полгода, то в один день и призраков двоих откапывает он, и ученицу новую для меня находит. 

Оби-Ван помотал головой. Он не был готов к нравоучениям.

— Призраков было двое все же? Я думал, Эбигейл смогла стать призраком, потому что была чувствительна к Силе.

— Нет. Совсем не в этом дело. Мы с тобой умрем людьми, надеюсь я на это, каковы наши таланты велики бы не были. А дом этот построен на месте Силы.

— Еще одно место Силы здесь? Как в Шили? Но… как? Почему никто не знал об этом?

— Пути Силы неведомы мне, но факт сей фактом остается. Почувствуешь ты скоро. Смерть Вендонов запечатала его, но и их к себе привязала. В пробку превратились они, не в силах ни ожить, ни умереть. Призрак — не тот, кто с того света вернулся, а тот — кто до него дойти не смог. Уйдут они, откроется для Силы проход. Ты, впрочем, успел ее коснуться.

— Мог напугать Энакина, он не видел медитаций на месте Силы.

— Тебе стоит показать ему. Красиво это.

Оби-Ван потер нос.

— Бедная Эбигейл. Она бежала от своих способностей, а здесь они только усилились.

— Верно. Победив смерть второй раз за жизнь свою, решила девочка, что и вправду проклята. Что мертва уже.

— Она не мстила брату?

— Нет. Своей смерти искала она в том колодце, но о брате помня, не решалась. 

— Спасибо за помощь.

— Не за что, Оби, совсем не за что.

— Извини.

— А вот тут уже послушаю, что скажешь ты, — Йода повернулся, подпирая одной рукой бок.

Оби-Ван смотрел на руки, не находящие покоя.

— Мы мало разговаривали после смерти папы, потому что… 

— Потому что мало ты разговаривал вообще. Но сейчас расцветаешь снова. Жизнь возвращается, и радует это глаза мои. 

— Я еще не сделал то, что должен.

— Повторю я просьбу свою давнюю, позволь с душой Квай-Гона тебя связать, дать время вам поговорить.

— Нет! — Оби-Ван вжался затылком в подголовник. — Нет. Я не знаю, что он скажет.

— Знаешь, Оби. Потому и говорить не хочешь. Но не меньше прочих людей в покое нуждаешься ты. Заслужил ты его давно.

— Мне не нужен покой ценой покоя других.

— Порой лучше мертвых потревожить, чем среди живых хаос сеять.

— Йода… прости, неправильно присваивать всю боль потери себе. Квай-Гон был твоим другом, и ты знал его намного дольше, чем я. Но у меня отняли отца. Я должен. Пока не покончу с Молом, я не… не смогу. 

— Многое уже можешь ты. Снова людям помогаешь, полиции, дело ведь это не касалось Мола. Рад за тебя, Оби, я, и напарник твой мил моим глазам.

Губы сами расплылись в улыбке. Оби-Ван повернулся к Йоде — всегда попадался на эту удочку — и теперь на него смотрели очень внимательные глаза. В детстве Оби-Ван называл их болотом, а Йода этим гордился почему-то. Иногда Оби-Вану казалось, что Йода, обучая его, соврал, будто не существует полноценной телепатии, потому что на самом деле обладал ею. Всех читал.

— Я не могу, — повторил Оби-Ван в два огромных болота. — Пока не найду Кровавого Мола. 

Йода вздохнул, его глаза — половинки лун — сузились, и он добавил совсем иным тоном:

— Теперь так же честно про напарника своего расскажи… 

* * *

Энакин отошел от машины на десять метров. На двадцать.

Ему не следовало слышать этого разговора, и он не собирался показывать, будто услышал. Зато он собирался сделать другую вещь.

— Алло? Простите, если отрываю… 

— Нет, что ты, Энакин! От разговора с тобой я бы отказался, только имея альтернативой встречу с президентом.

— Вы продолжаете мне льстить. Я хотел сказать, что подумал над вашим предложением, но все же откажусь. Мы с местной полицией справимся.

— Храбрость агентов Корусантского бюро всегда заставляла меня гордиться нашим штатом. Как скажешь, Энакин. Но прошу тебя держать меня в курсе дел. Не хочу оказаться последним, кто тебя поздравит с успешным завершением миссии.

— Обещаю, вы станете одним из первых.

— Удачи, Энакин.

Энакин вернулся к дому, где все прощались с Йодой, которого уже ждала крохотная машинка с девочкой в розовой шапочке за рулем. 

Рекс же повез команду в ресторан. Самый теплый ресторан Татуина, в котором подавали бы обжигающий суп и острый жареный рис.

Оби-Ван с нагретого места уходить отказался, и Асока сидела рядом с Энакином.

— Послушайте, прежде чем мы пойдем отдыхать, я хотела еще кое о чем рассказать. Помните о покупателе дома?

— Шон сказал, что дом хотел купить Себастьян.

— Может, и хотел когда-нибудь, но тогда это было пустой бравадой. Он заявки не подавал. Заявка поступила от имени некого Саважа Опресса.

— И?

— И то, что он же владел домом, где Ваил встречался с Молом.

— Мол узнал про место Силы, — качнул головой Оби-Ван. — Что-нибудь еще на этого Опресса у нас есть?

— Будет завтра.


	10. Повесть 9. Польза. Сила. Сердце.

_ Им нет числа, сквозят из всех щелей  _ _   
_ _ В сердца людей, срывая дверь с петель,  _ _   
_ _ Круша надежды и внушая страх,  _ _   
_ _ Кружат ветра, кружат ветра.  _ _   
_ __ (Наум Олев)

_ Неделю спустя, январь, 2016 _

Новая чистая карта Татуина — ох, сколько их уже было у Оби-Вана: старых, той поры, когда предположительно Кровавый Мол появился на свет, и тех, которые рисовали чувствительные к Силе люди. Карт со множественными комментариями, будто окружающие места преступления магазины могли что-то значить, и простых, контурных с четкими силуэтами домов. Таких он сам разукрасил множество, и наиболее удобная схема висела на данный момент в отделе. Он так считал до сегодняшнего вечера, когда его буквально подбросило на кровати. 

Оби-Ван расстелил новую, норовящую скататься назад в рулон, карту по столу, придавливая края кружкой, лампой и книгами. Включил свет.

Кровавый Мол сознался. Он не оставлял следов, но его самолюбие оказалось выше, и он проболтался: «Центр всего — я». Оби-Ван подумал тогда об Анкорхеде, но отмел эту мысль — слишком большой риск даже для такого умельца, как Мол. Конечно, Анкорхед был здесь ни при чем, как и географический центр Татуина, находящийся на соседней улице. Непростительная наивность — думать, что для Мола какое-то значение имеют административные и исторические границы города. Не-е-ет. Его волнуют совсем иные материи.

Сила, польза и сердце — это код, которым он живет, а значит, он подчинил ему всю свою жизнь. Этот код, этот ритм вел его к могуществу, как считал он — похожее было в сказании о демоне Ауитокле, который давал свою силу любому просящему, если тот сумеет правильно попросить, а за ошибки съедал людей. Именно с ритуалами связи с Ауитоклем альдераанский ученый сравнивал некоторые из убийств Кровавого Мола. Оби-Ван раскрутил эту версию дальше, поняв, что не некоторые — а все. Мол мечтал о могуществе, Мол хотел его преумножать. Возможно, в Ауитокле он разглядел понимание Темной стороны Силы.

Но в своих стремлениях Мол потерял бдительность, уступая желанию доказать превосходство. Он уже не считался с Оби-Ваном, позволяя себе пробалтываться то тут, то там, а Оби-Ван и был слепцом, ведь стоило лишь разуть глаза! Прислушаться! Он зацементировал полицейскими процедурами разум, но теперь он видел очень ясно.

Польза — Оби-Ван обвел красным маркером полицейское управление. «Более полезен, чем вся полиция». Это не черный юмор или издевка, это символ. Кровавый Мол ассоциировал управление с пользой. Сила — вот чего не хватало для понимания Оби-Вану, и что заставило его в одном белье нависнуть сейчас над картой. Мол давно узнал о месте Силы, пропажа документов из архива — его рук дело. Он собирался официально и без шума завладеть домом, получить источник в свое распоряжение. Конечно же, Сила — это дом Вендонов.

Сердце. Оби-Ван не собирался думать, предполагать, он просто знал. Как знал и Мол. Ни одну жертву Кровавого Мола жизнь не сталкивала с ним до дня смерти. Ни в одной жертве не было смысла, кроме ритуального утоления жажды крови или устранения лишних свидетелей.

Кроме одной. Личной.

Жирным кругом Оби-Ван выделил место на кладбище, где находилась могила Квай-Гона. Соединив отметки линиями, Оби-Ван получил равносторонний треугольник и ни капли тому не удивился.

Его центром — центром всего — был дом на границе Таскен Гарденс. Толстый красный крест. Оби-Ван отшвырнул маркер и вгрызся в костяшку пальца, прослеживая каждую линию глазами и шепча под нос: «Польза — сила — сердце, польза — сила — сердце, польза — сила — сердце».

Закрыв глаза и убедившись, что карта отпечаталась в памяти во всех деталях, Оби-Ван свернул ее и отправил в ящик, где лежали рисунки и подробный анализ трех ключевых рун.

Все, что оставалось — это сделать последний шаг. Оби-Ван не мог поверить в то, что этот день все-таки настал, под кожей бегали мурашки. Подрагивающими пальцами он набрал номер Энакина. Судя по шуму, тот как раз уходил из управления после совещания у Мейса.

— Привет. Не сильно тебя неделя вымотала? Хочу, чтобы ты приехал.

__

* * *

Несмотря на позднее время Оби-Ван был в приподнятом настроении. Он не ждал Энакина внутри, а встретил на улице, заложив руки за спину и покачиваясь с пятки на носок.

Энакин помахал ключами от машины.

— Мы куда-то едем? Мне стоило переодеться после работы?

— Нет. Просто я решил открыть тебе одну тайну. Пойдем. — Оби-Ван поманил рукой, и Энакин направился за ним вокруг дома. — Ты как-то сказал, что дом внутри меньше, но это не совсем так. Просто он был разделен на части. Жилую и рабочую.

— Рабочую?

— Да. Отец хотел быть дома, но все-таки не на кровати своей песни писать. Идем.

Оби-Ван пошебуршил в замке ключом, выгоняя оттуда пыль и листву, и с некоторым трудом открыл замок.

— За беспорядок прошу прощения, я… — Оби-Ван замер перед приоткрытой на десять сантиметров дверью, хмурясь, — я здесь не был, с тех пор как… — он посмотрел на Энакина: — с тех пор как отца не стало. Запер и не приближался.

Энакин ответил изучающим взглядом. У Оби-Вана блестели глаза, и Энакину совсем не хотелось, чтобы тот пожалел о своем решении. 

— И почему ты хочешь открыть сейчас?

— Дом Вендонов прочистил мне мозги. Жить так — это как жить с трупом. Не должно быть в доме заколоченных комнат и запертых дверей. Нужно уже решить, что с этим делать. 

Энакин кивнул и, протянув над плечом Оби-Вана руку, толкнул дверь, которая со скрипом отворилась внутрь.

— Тогда заходи.

— Это сложно, — сообщил Оби-Ван темноте.

— Сложно решать, делать не сложно. Ты ведь уже решил?

Оби-Ван повернул голову, смотря на Энакина через плечо, не моргая, только подергивая уголком губы. Но через пару вдохов его лицо обрело твердость.

— Да, решил, — сказал он и шагнул внутрь.

Когда включился свет, Энакин обомлел — он попал в музей и музей прекрасный. Богатый, со вкусом собранный и бережно упорядоченный. Внизу стояли глюкофоны, ханги, джаккуанские барабаны и еще одно фортепиано, более компактное, чем то, что в доме. Скорее всего разновидность клавесина. Энакин не сдержался и открыл крышку, чтобы увидеть роспись внутри — о да, она здесь была. Девушки эпохи Возрождения, танцующие меж персиковых деревьев. Альдераанская работа. Альдераанские же лютни висели на стенах, прямо по соседству с блестящим металлом электронной бас-гитары.

Энакин бережно смахнул пыль с клавесина и огляделся еще раз. Еще дважды, потому что каждый раз он находил что-то новое. Казавшиеся поначалу одинаковыми барабаны вблизи оказывались совсем разными по тону и конструкции.

— Квай-Гон играл на всем этом?

Оби-Ван мял одной рукой другую, поглядывая на все это из-под челки, боком, словно не в силах принять весь вид разом. Он улыбнулся.

— Не знаю, на скольки инструментах он играл, но если ему кто-нибудь давал сковородку, он мог сыграть и на ней.

— Это просто потрясающе. А ты?

— Нет, — замахал руками Оби-Ван. — Это не мое. Мне хватало обучения Силе, как отвлекающего от волейбола и прогулок с друзьями дела. Еще бы и музыкалку я не вынес. И потом, как учиться, если рядом с тобой живет бог, и ты знаешь, что твои трыньк-брыньк и через десять лет останутся щипками струн, а у него руки всегда будут лить музыку.

Энакин огладил крутой бок ростового барабана и потянул за струну совсем крошечного на его фоне набуанского укулеле. Высокий металлический чистый звук.

— Потрясающе. Это просто… 

— Прибереги слова, — рассмеялся Оби-Ван. — Пойдем.

Оби-Ван провел его по коридору дальше. Справа они оставили мини-спортзал — «и ты молчал! А мне приходилось ходить в заведение Хатта или пользоваться рабочим, где толком не займешься собой, все время сдернут на дело?» — и Оби-Ван выбрал другой ключ из связки. Он отпер следующую комнату, и вот этого Энакин точно не ожидал.

— Так вот откуда такие познания в звукоизоляции?

— Ага. Помогал папе здесь ремонт делать. На это меня хватало.

Энакин подошел к панелям. Оборудование последнего поколения — ему лет пять, но такое еще десять будет лучшим. Он проверил плавность хода нескольких реле и попытался выдавить хоть какие-то слова, хотя бы «вау», но из груди вышел только воздух. Целая звукозаписывающая студия! Прямо дома!

За стеклом можно было разглядеть несколько микрофонных стоек, барабанную установку, синтезатор, стулья для гитаристов.

— У Квай-Гона была группа?

— Да. Он писал, пел… пианино у него было «для души», в группе он как-то больше на гитаре.

Оби-Ван разглядывал стены и оборудование, а по его губам блуждала грустная улыбка, и Энакин не хотел спугнуть эту мягкую добрую ностальгию. Он никогда не видел таких чувств у Оби-Вана на лице прежде.

— Здесь все до сих пор работает, не обращай внимания на пыль. Тем более там внутри почти стерильный цех. — Оби-Ван включил все системы: зашумела вентиляция, пикнули приветственно и загорелись индикаторы на панелях, загорелся свет над барабанами. Над входом подсветилось красным табло «Оставьте все металлические предметы снаружи. И конфетные фантики, спасибо, Тип».

— Ты думал, что будешь делать с этим? Это все довольно дорого стоит.

— Оно бесценное.

— Прости.

— Да ничего. Ты в целом прав. Может, для меня оно и дорого, как память, но пока оно тут без дела заперто, то цены ему точно нет. Бессмысленно. Жаль продавать все труды, да и что я буду делать с освободившимся местом? Может, стоит сдавать студию в аренду… Возможно, когда-нибудь я до этого дойду. Буду самым сумасшедшим и взбалмошным владельцем звукозаписывающей студии в городе.

Энакин рассмеялся. Оби-Ван повторил за ним и снова молча поманил рукой. Сам он выложил на специальную полочку мобильник, Энакин сложил туда же свой, вместе со значком, наручниками и пистолетом.

Внутри поддерживалась идеальная температура, влажность, и пыли здесь действительно практически не было, даже на фигурных гасящих реверберации выступах.

— Попробуй! — подзадорил Оби-Ван. 

Энакин покачал головой.

— Нет-нет, барабаны не мое. Я все же… — он подошел к синтезатору и взял пару нот. Предсказуемая тишина. Ну конечно! Он снял наушники со стойки, и в них звук был весьма достойным. 

Оби-Ван сказал что-то, и Энакин сузил глаза, прислушиваясь — амбушюры у наушников гасили прочие звуки даже в двух шагах. Оби-Ван снова улыбнулся и поднял два больших пальца вверх.

Энакин сыграл еще пару нот, и улыбка Оби-Вана стала шире. И ближе. Она манила, Энакину хотелось поцеловать приоткрытые губы, но пальцам было так приятно снова бежать по клавишам, что он ждал, пока Оби-Ван подойдет сам. Тот подплывал — медленно и неторопливо.

Одна рука легла на затылок, другая на глаза, в ухо короткое и четкое:

— Спи.

__

* * *

Оби-Ван сжимал руки на руле до натянувшихся вен. Он резко повернул, и до ушей донесся рассерженный гудок. Он был громким, но Оби-Ван даже не вздрогнул, попросту уезжая от него прочь. Татуин продолжал функционировать — по тротуарам куда-то спешили люди, машины ехали невыносимо медленно. Гасли и зажигались окна домов. Город не чувствовал, насколько важна сегодняшняя ночь. Не понимал, что происходит. Еще никогда Оби-Ван не чувствовал себя так одиноко в Татуине. Хотелось приказать всему миру вокруг застыть, раз уж город перестал помогать.

Если тот вообще когда-либо был на его стороне.

У Силы нет предпочтений, с чего бы, да?

Оби-Ван прибавил скорости, и мир за стеклами смазался в калейдоскопную картину Ван Гога. Когда колеса машины остановили свой бег, а Оби-Ван вышел на улицу — все изменилось.

Ни души на целый квартал. Здесь не было банков и магазинов, только дома, и все они спали, тараща на гостя черные слепые глаза. Дом семь мало отличался от прочих — серые стены, светлые рамы стеклопакетов, две вытоптанные ступени крыльца. Разве что тяжелая металлическая дверь привлекала внимание. Татуинцы редко прятались за ними — те, кому было что терять, обносили дом высоким забором и нанимали охрану, а прочие знали — желающий желанное и так из дома вынесет, зачем тратиться? И все же — черный литой монолит двери. Оби-Ван дотронулся до замочной скважины, прощупывая оболочку дома. Силовых барьеров нет, но маячок стоял — о его приходе узнают сразу. Впрочем, Оби-Ван не воровать шел и не следить. Вытащив из кармана пистолет Энакина, он сунул в замок отмычку, прощупывая наиболее вероятные положения и подталкивая штырьки туда, куда подсказывала Сила.

В доме было тихо. Не темно — лунный свет заливал собой все вокруг, но очень тихо. Для ушей. Сила здесь гудела пчелиным роем. Уровень не дотягивал до места Силы, но и для обычного природного фона он был необычайно высок. Сила плескалась хаотично, взбудораженная многочисленными воздействиями на нее, колола кожу, проверяя, чувствуют ли ее. Следы Мола — отчетливые настолько, что Оби-Ван мог сказать, где тот стоял, куда передвигался. Он здесь не просто бывал разок, он провел здесь много времени. Его дом. Оби-Ван различил слабый шорох и обернулся, наставляя пистолет на коридор, но никто не вошел. Он прислушался и понял, что шуршит на потолке — поднял голову и не сдержал удивленного оха. Весь потолок был покрыт красной бумажной чешуей. Один за другим на пол посыпались квадратные конверты. Они барахтались, как падающие на потоки ветра листья, и укрывали собой пол, мебель, стучали шелестящей дробью по плечам и макушке. Оби-Ван выхватил один из летящих перед лицом, раскрыл его.

«Привет».

Он поднял второй с пола — «Привет». И тот, что запутался в волосах — «Привет». Он вскрыл еще десяток, но все они только приветствовали его в сухой и непривычной Молу манере. Ни высокопарности, ни издевки. Оби-Вану ли предназначалось все это или просто защита от непрошеных гостей?

Следующий конверт ответил: «Непрошеных гостей у меня не бывает. Привет».

А после зазвонил телефон.

— Я ждал тебя, — вязкий голос в представлении не нуждался. Оби-Ван опустился на стул, прижимая трубку к уху, впитывая его весь. — Знал, что ты придешь. Рано или поздно — ты бы не смог устоять.

— У этого места сильная энергетика.

— Да, мне тоже нравится. Мы давно знакомы с тобой, Оби-Ван, но, признаюсь, я не ожидал, что ты так ошибешься. Предполагал, но все же сильно разочаровался.

— Если это ловушка, то где же ты сам? Испугался? Я выйду из любого заточения и приду за тобой.

— И вот звучит очередная глупость. Мне незачем устраивать ловушек. Я и без того знаю, как ты проводишь свой день, и если ты мне понадобишься, я просто приду и возьму. Ты ошибся в месте встречи. Я старался, приглашая тебя, но неужели ты думаешь, что могила Квай-Гона — твое сердце до сих пор?

Оби-Вану стало нечем дышать. Последний воздух вышел из легких с криком:

— Только тронь его!

Мол рассмеялся.

— Сильный. Находчивый. Я ведь уже пытался подобраться к нему и не раз, но он умен и необычайно устойчив к воздействию Силы. Стержень из каленого железа, оборона из упругой стали, ты ощущал это, да? Только глубочайшее доверие, только удар в расслабленное и оголенное место, только твои необычайные способности к Силовому внушению — я бы не смог. Но вот кто-то сделал мне подарок! Разве что ленточкой забыл перевязать. На будущее: я предпочитаю красный бархат.

Из телефона полился раскатистый хохот, и Оби-Ван выключил его. Он зажмурился, вдавливая кулак в лоб и восстанавливая в голове карту.

Полицейское управление. Дом Вендонов. Но не могила, а дом Энакина.

Снова получился треугольник, идеальный и ровный. На этот раз его центром оказалось совсем другое место. «Мустафар» — недостроенный небоскреб Бестина.

__

* * * 

Бестин крысился на Оби-Вана. Люди здесь не ходили, они сновали перебежками. Одни по делам: ночные смены выбрасывали в небо мертвецки-серый пар из труб, другие тащили в свои норы еду. Чем ближе Оби-Ван подъезжал к «Мустафару», тем дольше люди задерживали на его машине взгляд. Старенький ситроен несся по кочкам и колдобинам и казался призраком на дороге, привыкшей к тяжелым грузовикам. 

Оби-Ван въехал в ворота. Лязгнул металл, заныли петли. Оби-Вана дернуло вперед, бампер стукнулся о землю и заскреб по ней, а мотор заглох, но Оби-Ван завел его снова, отъехал назад и снова направил машину вперед, выжимая педаль до упора. Ворота с грохотом легли на землю, заставив машину подскочить на гнутой поверхности, и Оби-Ван пригнулся, избегая удара головой о потолок.

Замок на входе был уже сорван, и Оби-Ван вбежал в здание. Аварийная подсветка еще работала и убегала красными огоньками по стене, теряясь за уходящими вдаль и ввысь рядами бетонных столбов. Оби-Ван прижал ладонь к груди, давя на сумасшедшее сердце и вслушиваясь в Силу. У Мола было очень мало времени, он бы не успел уйти далеко. След уходил прямо и вел в левый коридор. В комнату, где во время стройки сидела охрана. Здесь еще сохранились экраны под слоем бетонной пыли.

Здесь лежал Энакин. Его правая рука была пристегнута наручниками к ножке металлической скамьи. Этой же ножкой был раздавлен его значок — в золотистое крошево.

Рубашка была вспорота и распахнута лоскутами, а с груди на Оби-Вана смотрел огромными треугольными глазами череп. Оби-Ван упал на пол, прижимая руку к пыльной шее, а ухо к сухим губам. Энакин дышал, и сердце хоть и гнало кровь медленнее привычного, но не собиралось сбиваться с ритма.

Оби-Ван сглотнул, заставляя себя вместе со слюной глотнуть и воздух, и сел. Пальцы сами ухватили левое запястье Энакина, контролируя пульс, пока Оби-Ван разглядывал порезы. Тонкие — уходят глубоко, но крови мало. Самый ровный рисунок Мола. Энакин был без сознания в тот момент, хвала Силе. Не ритуал, не убийство — метка.

Оби-Ван наклонился, вжимаясь лбом в лоб Энакина и отводя дрожащими пальцами волосы с его лица, едва касаясь скул. Не отнимая лба, он вытащил мобильный телефон Энакина, прихваченный с собой вместе с пистолетом, и набрал дежурный номер.

— Инспектор Скайуокер ранен. Стройка «Мустафара», Бестин. Скорую и наряд полиции. Срочно! Уровень опасности красный. 

— Красный? Подтвердите свой личный код, пожалуйста.

— Оби-Ван Кеноби. Сорок, двадцать семь, девятнадцать, тридцать два. Я оставляю телефон включенным, можете отследить.

— Уже выезжаем.

Оби-Ван погасил экран и положил шуршащий телефон возле головы Энакина.

Он даже не вздрогнул, когда один из экранов охранной системы загорелся помехами и заговорил голосом Мола:

— Это было наше свидание, Кеноби! А ты все испортил. Копы, медики… зачем они нам?

Оби-Ван уставился в экран.

— Я успею, не беспокойся.

Выронив безвольную руку Энакина, Оби-Ван встал, снял пистолет с предохранителя и бросился на тринадцатый этаж, откуда шла трансляция. След в Силе дублировал этот путь — Мол ушел именно туда.

Первый раз черную фигуру Оби-Ван заметил еще с лестницы и выстрелил — мимо. Нельзя, нельзя поддаваться чувствам, запасного магазина с собой нет. Оби-Ван замер на секунду, чтобы позволить Силе течь по телу и взять от нее все, что можно, и ринулся туда, где скрылся черный хвост плаща.

Последний достроенный этаж. Молу просто некуда бежать. Оби-Ван ударил коленом дверь, вылетая на крышу уже с пистолетом наготове. Его встретили ровные ряды бетонных столбов. К одному из таких и прислонился Мол. Его лицо скрывал капюшон, из-под которого торчал красный подбородок и тек задумчивый низкий голос:

— Ты видел когда-нибудь тотемы майя? Удивительно, как эти примитивные конструкции, — он постучал по столбу, — подвергшись воздействию ветра и дождя, становятся схожи с ними. Только эта дребедень рассыпется в прах через несколько лет, а тотемы выстоят не одно столетие. Сила, что тут скажешь.

Оби-Ван выстрелил, но Мол уже стоял не у столба, а на краю крыши. Он раскинул крылья рук и сделал шаг — сначала показалось, что в темноту, но по правде там тянулся толстый провод. Мол легко засеменил по нему, балансируя руками больше для вида. Наслаждаясь движениями. Оби-Ван стиснул зубы. Он давно не тренировался, но ему достанет Силы повторить и это. Со всех ног он бросился к краю крыши и даже успел занести ногу, но оказавшийся на электрическом столбе Мол взмахнул бритвой раньше. Провод опал обессилевшим щупальцем, и Оби-Вану пришлось поставить ногу назад на крышу.

Мол держал равновесие на узком столбе, где места хватало лишь полутора узким ступням, пружиня расставленными в стороны коленями. Острый раздвоенный хвост плаща покачивался в такт, превращая его самого в хищную птицу с желтым взглядом. Мол стащил капюшон, и Оби-Ван увидел лобные наросты вживую. Импланты в виде рогов — да. Очень четкий запах темной смерти. Они были выточены из костей Сайло Урмана.

Оби-Ван подставил вторую руку упором под пистолет. 

— Тебе не хватит Сил отвести пулю сейчас. Целую очередь. Даже если я не попаду в сердце, любой выстрел — и ты там. — Оби-Ван качнул подбородком на дорогу, по которой со скрипом тащились полные камня грузовики с карьера, казавшиеся отсюда не многотонными махинами, а пластиковыми игрушками.

— И ты — труп, — повторил он.

— Убьешь меня из Его пистолета? Ай-яй-яй, — поцокал Мол языком. — Неужели? Ты всегда был и останешься на шаг позади, — он показал на провал между ними. 

— Я смогу.

— Ну разумеется! — Мол улыбнулся, не показывая зубов — только черным разрезом рта. — Я никогда не сомневался в твоих способностях. Я верил в них сильнее, чем кто-либо. Они велики — ты даже представить не можешь насколько, потому что затаптываешь их навязанными тебе нормами человечности. Ты не человек. Я не человек. 

— Ты уж точно. Ты чудовище! — Оби-Ван дернул пистолетом, не удерживая голос ровным.

— О да-а-а, — протянул Мол. — И ты убьешь меня за это? 

Оби-Ван прижал палец к спусковому крючку, стискивая до боли в челюстях зубы.

Мол свел руки на груди, касаясь кончиками пальцев друг друга.

— Сколько мы шли к этому, Кеноби? Ты наслаждаешься моментом? Или трусишь? Предупредил бы, что будешь тормозить, я провел бы больше времени со Скайуокером. Всегда мечтал сломать такой барьер. С Квай-Гоном не вышло. 

Оби-Ван тихо зарычал. Этот рык шел сам, из груди. Лицо Мола танцевало прямо перед глазами — Оби-Ван ни за что не промахнется.

— Ты принес Татуину одни несчастья!

— Ну, из нас двоих ты знаешь, как всем стоит жить, я живу для себя, спорить не стану. Хочешь занять мое место? Попробуй! — Мол облизнул губы острым кончиком языка. За весь разговор он ни разу не моргнул, и Оби-Вана тошнило от взгляда вперившихся в него желтых глаз. 

Мол бросался Силой в фоне. Не пытаясь подчинить Оби-Вана или затуманить взгляд, просто жонглируя ей со скуки. Оби-Ван стоял цельным щитом вместе со своей Силой, от которой горохом отскакивали игрушки Мола.

— Ты слаб и наивен. Я освободил тебя от груза Квай-Гона, мешавшего тебе развиваться, — повысил Мол голос, разводя руки в стороны, — так ты себе новую пудовую гирю на ноги повесил. Сам! — Руки Оби-Вана напряглись до боли в жилах, вся его Сила стекалась в темное дуло, в один единственный кусочек свинца. Голос Мола звенел в голове, оживляя ощущения, которые успели поблекнуть. Холодные руки отца. Это даже не его руки — папины пальцы должны ласкать фортепиано, а не сереть на глазах, папины пальцы не могут быть пальцами трупа. — Мы здесь, — одним взмахом ладони Мол охватил все огни Татуина, лежащего под их ногами, — а эти люди — люди! — простонал он, — все равно умудряются держать твои руки!

Рука Энакина, выскальзывающая из ладони и плетью падающая на холодный бетон.

Пальцы Энакина, бегущие по клавишам.

Зарывающиеся в свои кудри и тянущие за волосы.

Тело Энакина, мягкое и непривычно тяжелое, оседающее на пол. Не из-за Мола. 

Оби-Ван выдохнул ртом и сказал:

— Я — человек, — и опустил руку.

Мол ржаво расхохотался, запрокидывая голову. Он хохотал, даже не глядя на Оби-Вана, зная, что тот не воспользуется. Ничего больше не сказав, Мол развернулся и, сунув руки в карманы, неторопливо двинулся дальше по проводу — к следующему высотному столбу через дорогу.

— Я тебя найду! — крикнул Оби-Ван.

Мол обернулся через плечо.

— Находи. Что с того? Ты только что доказал, что бояться тебя мне не стоит.

К выломанным воротам с визгом сирен подъехали несколько фургонов оперативников и карета скорой помощи. Под прикрытием закрытых с ног до головы броней бойцов врачи бежали внутрь, а с ними двигалась светлая полосатая макушка, уткнувшаяся в планшет.

Оби-Ван медленно побрел к двери.

Когда-то он придумал схему, казавшуюся ему удобной — все, к чему прикоснулся Кровавый Мол — фантомы, фиолетовые фантомы. Оби-Ван надеялся, что по ним он сможет вычислить привычки, легкие прихоти, которые позволят узнать лучше, выследить, найти… 

Пистолет жег руку, но Оби-Ван не имел права бросить его здесь.

Сейчас фиолетовым окрашивался весь мир вокруг, потому что Мол умудрился залезть под кожу. Потому что Оби-Ван не знал, где в совершенных поступках он сам, а где начиналось другое. Фиолетовое. 

Голоса становились все громче, но они шли не от комнаты охраны. Энакина уже вытащили на улицу. 

— Кеноби! Я сказала Кеноби! — Асока умела рычать громче Винду. — Найдите его!

Оби-Ван вышел из-за угла: Энакин уже сидел на пороге скорой, его грудь была заклеена, а сам он завернут одеялом, пока врач ворчал, потряхивая головой, но отпаивал его чем-то из белого термоса. Оперативники прочесывали территорию, путаясь в лабиринте пожарных лестниц, а Асока размахивала планшетом перед лицом их командующего.

— Мне нужен Кеноби!

— Мэ-э-эм… 

— Кеноби!

Оби-Ван прочистил горло и хрипло прикрикнул:

— Он хочет сказать, что я здесь.

Асока обернулась и, стиснув кулаки, ринулась к нему. Оби-Ван приготовился к самой болезненной затрещине в своей жизни, но ее руки обвили шею, нос уткнулся под подбородок, и она обвисла на нем, прижимаясь всем телом.

— Живой, живой, черт тебя побери. Как ты меня напугал!

Оби-Ван обнял Асоку за талию, поддерживая, поглаживая большим пальцем взмокшую кофту и не понимая, почему не слышит злостных проклятий в свой адрес.

— Вы оба! — она смяла воротник рубашки, вздрагивая всем телом от возмущения. Или от холода.

— Мистер Кеноби, вы видели Кровавого Мола? — спросил подошедший сержант.

— Да, он ушел по проводам, — Оби-Ван указал столб, в сторону которого удалился Мол.

— По проводам? — вытаращился сержант. — Ладно. Приняли. — Он выхватил рацию и начал отдавать приказы, оставляя Оби-Вана с Асокой наедине. 

Шее было мокро, и Оби-Ван прижал нос к пахнущим корицей волосам, выдыхая. Выдыхая еще раз. Энакин не рассказал ей. Почему-то не рассказал, но это было его право, и Оби-Ван не смел его нарушить. Сам Энакин смотрел на них, но стоило Оби-Вану заметить это, как он отвернулся. Возле Энакина стоял Рекс в криво застегнутой рубашке и мятом пиджаке. Он возбужденно задавал вопросы, Энакин односложно отвечал, все больше в термос, чем Рексу.

Оби-Ван потерся о волосы Асоки щекой. Вряд ли она позволит такое, когда узнает правду, но пока еще было можно, а Оби-Ван раньше не замечал, какой вкусный у нее шампунь и как ему бывает совестно за заполошно стучащее сердечко. Он подумал, что если бы жизнь их поменяла местами, то он бы точно Асоку не отпускал, пока не прощупал бы каждую косточку на целость.

— Прости, Шпилька. Я жив. Мы оба.

— Когда мы нашли Энакина, я подумала, что с тобой… что тебя он совсем, ну… черт.

— Нет, меня Мол не тронул. Я сам пошел за ним.

Ладонь врезалась в грудину.

— Не делай так! — ладонь соскользнула выше, и Асока снова повисла на шее. — Мы очень испугались за вас.

Рекс помог Энакину встать. Тот о чем-то спорил с врачом, ветер доносил лишь обрывки фраз: «дом», «завтра утром», «адрес», «позвоню, если… » Рекс тем временем обернулся к Оби-Вану и энергично помахал. Но Энакин уже освободился и пошел к машине Рекса, подгоняя того, так что тот развел руками и сел за руль.

Асока опустилась на пятки, слегка отстраняясь и пристально осматривая Оби-Вана.

— Точно порядок? Пока скорая не уехала, может, им осмотреть тебя?

— Порядок. Забери это, — Оби-Ван протянул ей пистолет.

— Но… это пистолет Энакина. Отдашь ему сам.

— Нет. Просто возьми. Не хочу иметь ничего общего с этим.

— Ладно, ладно… — Асока проверила предохранитель и сунула пистолет за пояс. Она обернулась: — Рекс уже уехал… Хотя я на месте Энакина тоже тут бы не сидела лишней минуты. Я могла бы тебя подвезти, но кто-то должен закончить здесь все. Это Мол, значит, кто-то из нашего отдела обязан… 

— Меня не надо отвозить, я вполне в состоянии сам о себе позаботиться сегодня. Но я побуду с тобой. Пока потребуется. Это Кровавый Мол, и наш отдел обязан работать. Пойдем, осмотрим комнату охраны еще раз. Только надень куртку, ты дрожишь.

__

* * *

Энакин проснулся от вибрирующего в мозгу звонка. Какого черта? После визита врача — пять утра, тот приперся сменить повязки в пять утра! — Энакин отключил телефон. Он хорошо помнил, как убедил врача, что нужнее всего ему сейчас отдых, и выставил за дверь. И отключил идиотский телефон!

Энакин продрал глаза и накрыл телефон, ища кнопку выключения. Тот не вибрировал. Потому что звонил не он. Звонили в дверь.

Энакин отбросил одеяло и протер лицо — за окном уже было светло, сон все равно бы не вернулся, и потопал в коридор, натягивая на ходу халат.

Распахнув дверь, он увидел Оби-Вана. Тот стоял, упершись рукой в стену и смотря на Энакина уставшим взглядом. Вчерашняя одежда, бетонная пыль в волосах, краснота на веках. Пальцы от звонка он отдернул быстро.

Энакин понятия не имел, как в изобретательный и деловой мозг Оби-Вана могла закрасться мысль, будто визит — удачная идея. Но Оби-Ван стоял, Энакин стоял, они смотрели друг на друга, и Энакин шагнул в сторону, пропуская Оби-Вана внутрь.

Также молча он прошел в кухню и, не замечая больше присутствия второго человека, достал хлеб и ветчину. Сунул чашку под микроскопическую кофеварку.

— Привет, — сказал Оби-Ван, присаживаясь на край стула.

— Где мой пистолет?

— У Асоки.

— Мм.

Энакин бросил в чашку сахар и принялся вымешивать. Минуты через две он поднес обжигающий кофе к губам и сделал первый кислый глоток. Эта кофеварка делала преотвратный кофе, но запах у нормальных зерен не могла отнять даже она. Как и положенную дозу кофеина.

— Ты встретился с Молом? — спросил Энакин, разглядывая ювелирный магазинчик напротив.

— Да. 

— И как все прошло? 

— Он ушел.

— Ты на мне время потерял? — Энакин посмотрел на опущенную голову Оби-Вана.

— Нет. Я его отпустил, — Оби-Ван собрался и посмотрел Энакину в глаза, но тот сам не выдержал долго и отвернулся. 

— Ты если хочешь завтрак, можешь сделать себе чего-нибудь. Ты же в гостях, я не… 

— Энакин, я пришел поговорить.

— Валяй. — Энакин сел на стул, поворачиваясь к Оби-Вану боком и приваливаясь спиной к стене. 

— Я нагнал его на крыше. Он много говорил. О Квай-Гоне. О тебе.

Энакин вскрыл банку с обезболивающим, заглатывая горчащую таблетку и смывая все привкусы изо рта водой. Он разглядывал потолок, ожидая услышать, что еще хотелось сказать Оби-Вану. Что его вообще привело сюда.

— Мол сказал, что я так и останусь навсегда на шаг позади. Вчера я мог его убить.

— Ты мое мнение знаешь. 

— Да. Именно поэтому я и не спустил курок. 

— Тогда я рад, — сухо выдавил Энакин. Он был искренен, но слова не очень охотно лезли наружу.

— Энакин… — Оби-Ван уперся лбом в основания ладоней. — Я не за одобрением пришел. Не о себе говорить, хотя все выходит именно так. Я пришел сказать, что ты был прав. Что «шаг позади» — это то, что не позволит мне упасть, когда Мол сверзнется в пропасть. 

Оби-Ван резко отнял руки от лица, облокачиваясь на стол.

— Этого вечера… этой ночи, я очень хотел бы, чтобы их не было.

— Но все давно к этому шло. Ты долго планировал?

Оби-Ван помотал головой. Это могло значить да, нет, не хочу отвечать и все что угодно еще.

Энакин допил кофе в тишине.

— Если ты боишься, что я отстраню тебя от дела, то раньше понедельника я… 

— Нет, — перебил Оби-Ван. — Нет! Я боюсь, что его бросишь ты. Но ты прав, разговоры о деле должны вестись официально. Не сейчас. Не здесь.

— А что сейчас и здесь? — Энакин развернулся всем корпусом, оказываясь напротив Оби-Вана. Как они сидели за этим столом много раз, сетуя на его узость и тесноту, на касающиеся краями тарелки. Сейчас их руки не касались друг друга. Между ними спокойно мог бы пройти еще один человек.

— Сейчас и здесь я приношу извинения за то, что воспользовался Силой против тебя. Я не имел права так поступать и пытаться совершить убийство из твоего оружия.

— Я тебя услышал.

Энакин смотрел на лежащую на столе широкую ладонь, покусывая губу. Он хотел накрыть ее своей. Хотел остаться один. 

Он не знал, чего он хотел, совершенно. И как продолжать этот разговор, тоже не знал.

— Эни… Энакин. — Оби-Ван встал, и в его пальцах звякнула связка ключей с маленьким брелком. Оби-Ван положил ее на стол перед Энакином и быстро убрал руку. — Если ты решишь, что… — его голос дрогнул, становясь тише, — наша дружба… — он снова смолк, бегая глазами по полу и ища слова, — что я еще заслуживаю твоей дружбы, то… вот.

Ответа он услышать не захотел, испарившись из кухни так быстро, что Энакин и рта раскрыть не успел.

__

* * *

Энакин смотрел на связку на своей ладони — ключ от входной двери, ключ от кабинета, от гаража — эти он знал. Другие — от второй половины — теперь знал тоже. Здесь были все. И маленький самолетик с облупившейся краской — аэропортный сувенир.

Энакин перевел взгляд на дом и нужный ключ сам оказался между пальцев. Дверь оказалась заперта, да и в доме царила глухая тишина. 

Энакин захлопнул за собой дверь и прошел в гостиную. Пыль играла в столбах света, ни с кухни, ни из кабинета не доносилось ни звука. Весь дом замер, ожидая его шага. Но кое-что здесь все же изменилось.

Пианино, на которое сейчас падал свет из окна террасы, подкрашивая желтым, стояло открытым. Энакин сначала дотронулся до корпуса — ни пылинки, затем клавиш — теплых от солнечного света. Нажал плавно, ударил порезче и снова нажал.

__

* * *

Организм часто оказывался сильнее. Особенно, когда ты не мог пробежаться, ударить себя по щекам, заставить бодрствовать, а позволил уставшему телу осесть в кресло. Там оно и берет свое, смежая веки, скрывая мир от тебя, а тебя от мира. Оби-Ван задремал, но крепким сон не был, и он дернулся, услышав поворачивающийся в замке ключ. 

Может, это было сном? Оби-Ван не знал и замер в кресле, боясь спугнуть морок шевелением или дыханием. 

Шаги. 

Шаги.

Протяжный звук тронул застоявшийся воздух дома, затем еще один, и Оби-Ван встал, придерживая кресло за подлокотники, чтобы то не скрипнуло и не выдало его. Он прокрался ко входу в гостиную и остановился, смотря на спину Энакина, пальцы которого все смелее касались пианино. Гамма, следом другая, третья — они плавно перетекли в незнакомую мелодию, и Оби-Ван решился еще на несколько шагов — дойти до дивана и присесть там, слушая размеренный и приподнятый ритм. Наблюдая, как движется, почти танцуя, правая лопатка под тяжелой кожей куртки, как, едва ли сам отдавая себе отчет, Энакин покачивает головой, ловя волосами солнечные блики. 

__

* * *

Энакин грустно улыбнулся, давая пальцам импровизировать. Он наигрывал одной рукой, вторую держа вдоль тела — натяжение отзывалось бы болью в груди. Музыка звучала легко и невесомо, но Энакин не знал, на какие педали нажать внутри себя, чтобы и его мир снова стал таким.

Ладони Оби-Вана легли на плечи, и Энакин замер. Каждое мгновение казалось сейчас решающим — как оглашение результатов экзаменов, как прием на работу, как нажатый первый раз в боевой операции спусковой крючок и как впервые осознанно убранный с него палец. 

Щекам было влажно. Энакин уже стоял в этой комнате, и это уже многое говорило, но было и то, что стоило сказать вслух.

— Никто не знает, — выдавил Энакин, не зная, что еще сказать. — Я не сказал. И не скажу. 

Шею под затылком накрыл тяжелый влажный поцелуй и густой шепот:

— Прости, Энакин, прости меня, пожалуйста.

Энакин развернулся боком, потому что прижать к груди сейчас не мог, а оторваться было бы невыносимо. Губы Оби-Вана были искусаны, и Энакин вел языком по ним бережно, а тот продолжал бормотать:

— Прости. Никогда больше, я обещаю!

— Я люблю тебя.

Оби-Ван распахнул глаза, а затем зажмурился, смешно шмыгая носом. Энакин не смеялся, у него сжималось сердце от того, как складывался морщинами лоб Оби-Вана.

— Мне невыносимо стыдно за то, что Мол быстрее меня понял, насколько ты мне дорог. Я тебя люблю, Эни… 

Оби-Ван снова поцеловал и отодвинулся, стирая ладонью с лица всю влагу. Он придвинул к пианино стул.

— Сыграй еще, пожалуйста, я сейчас вернусь.

Энакин сел и заиграл незатейливые фортепианные партии из мягкого рока. Теперь Оби-Ван был шумным — топал, даже дышал звучно и рылся в шкафчиках ванной, пока не вышел с большой плоской стеклянной банкой. 

Он подошел и снова тронул за плечо. Энакин остановил игру, поворачиваясь к нему на стуле в ожидании. 

— Ты предпочитаешь классику?

— Нет. Нет, я… 

Оби-Ван не стал договаривать. Он опустился на колени между ног Энакина. Когда он скрутил крышку с банки, полной красноватого желе, комната наполнилась сладким запахом перезревших ягод.

— Это горная бакта. Йода собирает ее по осени и заготавливает. 

— Лучше коллагеновой мази?

— Бакта хорошо проводит Силу, и я смогу ускорить процесс. Не хочу, чтобы у тебя остались шрамы. Не такие. Ты позволишь? — Оби-Ван тронул маленькую верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке.

Энакин кивнул.

Оби-Ван осторожно стянул с плеч Энакина кожаную куртку и расстегнул одну за другой пуговицы, разводя края светлой рубашки в стороны. Затем отклеил удерживающие повязку пластыри и снял, откладывая ее, расправленную, в сторону. Он не поднимал взгляд выше, смотря прямо на грудь. Брови напряженно сошлись, плотно сомкнулись губы. Он тщательно промазывал каждую черту. Больно не было, лишь слегка покалывало, как от электрического тока.

— Я попрошу у Йоды более концентрированный настой. Думаю, если смешать с твоей коллагеновой мазью, у меня лучше получится, одно будет усиливать другое, я смогу вернее направлять Силу. — Оби-Ван втер последний мазок в нижний порез. — Я не позволю этому остаться на тебе. Не позволю Молу остаться между нами, я… — он выдохнул, упираясь лбом в колено Энакина.

Энакин запустил руку в его волосы, успокаивающе перебирая их, а Оби-Ван накрыл чистой ладонью второе колено и провел по бедру, собирая складки на штанине, пока не вцепился в карман.

— Оби-Ван, я должен спросить. Ключи — это из чувства вины? Я не хочу так, если тебе нужно еще время… 

— Нет, Эни. Ключи — это просьба. Хочу, чтобы в этом доме снова звучала музыка.

Энакин поднял свободную руку и заиграл совсем простое, боясь любым энергичным движением смазать натертую бактой грудь. Та самая французская колыбельная. Убогость звуков он скомпенсировал голосом, напевая ее грубоватый, но стройно идущий в такт музыке перевод.


	11. Повесть 10. Маска смерти

_ Следующий понедельник, январь 2016 _

Энакин открыл дверь, заготовив самую радостную и безмятежную из своих улыбок, но вместо приветствия из его рта вырвалось:

— И какого хрена?

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, — хмыкнул Коди. Он встал, придерживаясь за столешницу, и протянул руку. — Обниматься не будем.

Энакин со смешком кивнул. Полтора часа он — они — потратили утром, чтобы проклеить шовными пластырями все порезы и закрыть их новой повязкой. А запах бакты теперь мерещился даже в освежителе воздуха. 

— Как ответственный за операции отдела я тобой крайне недоволен, — сообщил он Коди. — Больничный при пулевых ранениях выписывают не просто так. Но вообще-то… рад, что ты пришел.

— Как служащий татуинской полиции хотел посочувствовать, что и вас коснулось наше бедствие. А как Коди Камино хотел бы спросить, какого хера вы вдвоем устроили?

Рекс, сидевший рядом с Коди, скопировал его взгляд сурового экзаменатора. Он определенно делал успехи. Асока покусывала ногти, избегая смотреть на грудь Энакина, где неестественно застревала рубашка, цепляясь за бинты. Три дня назад вопросов они с Рексом почти не задавали, кроме «как ты», и даже не тревожили звонками в выходные, но ответов они ждали и право на них имели.

— Эй-эй, полегче! — приподнял руки Энакин. — Не собираюсь отдуваться один.

— Тебе не придется, — мягкий голос Оби-Вана раздался от двери и отвлек команду. — Коди, с возвращением. 

На самом деле Энакин собирался говорить сам, но Оби-Ван своей широкой улыбкой и веселым похлопыванием Коди по плечу приятно разрядил обстановку. Маслянистый запах пончиков из коробки в его руках пошел ей на пользу еще сильней.

— Простите, что заставили поволноваться. Хотя мы в этом не первые. — Энакин погрозил Коди пальцем. — Не знаю, с чего начать рассказ.

— Как вы оказались в «Мустафаре»?

— Не думал, что окажусь по эту сторону допросного стола. — Энакин придвинул стул и выбрал малиновый пончик. 

— Наводящие вопросы помогают структурировать рассказ. — Коди сцепил пальцы в замок. 

— Ну да, ну да. Теория допросов, том первый, вступление. — Энакин прожевал половину пончика. — Отвечаю. Я понятия не имею, как там оказался, Мол держал меня без сознания. Ну а Оби-Ван приехал меня спасать.

— Профессиональные ответы. Почему вы юлите? — Коди поднял глаза на разливающего по кружкам чай Оби-Вана.

— Да потому что я шутить пытаюсь! — Энакин растерянно оглядел всех, подмахивая ободряюще руками. — Хочу, чтобы вы расслабились. Все живы, все почти здоровы. Я против тайн и секретов, но когда нужно было принимать срочное решение, ты, — Энакин постучал пальцем по столу перед Коди, — Рексу не позвонил. Ты делал то, что считал должным. Не всегда есть время. 

Рекс сжал пальцы в кулак. Его Энакин уже убедил. 

— Важно, что происходит здесь и сейчас. Кровавый Мол только того и ждет, чтобы мы перепугались насмерть и впали в полный паралич. Он понимает, что мы все ближе, и защищается. Он хотел выбить из колеи Оби-Вана, поиграть с ним, доказать свое превосходство. Полагаю, ни для кого здесь не секрет, что именно Оби-Ван для Мола как бельмо на глазу, обычных людей он за достойных соперников не считает. Полагаю также, что всем ясно, почему мишенью он выбрал меня, а не Рекса или Винду. Хотя, решись Мол на более масштабную акцию, под угрозой оказались бы все. Но… как ты там сказал? — Энакин пощелкал пальцами и прищурился, вспоминая формулировку.

— Наши Силовые контуры был ослаблены после контакта с мертвой Силой в доме Вендонов. Истонченная аура дала ему шанс подобраться… 

— Вот, — не дал договорить Оби-Вану Энакин. — Мы с вами все равно ничего не поймем, но если что, Оби-Ван дообъяснит. Эта тема с домом вроде как пришлась на руку Молу. Но лично я считаю, что на этот раз Сила не при чем. Мол засуетился, потому что мы кое-что нашли.

Энакин вытащил из нагрудного кармана визитку с тремя символами и положил ее в центр стола. Пока все по очереди изучали молочного цвета картонку, Энакин продолжил:

— Перед вами визитка Кровавого Мола. Вы помните, мне дело Ваила покоя не давало, я все пытался понять, в какой момент Мол подцепил дурака на свой крючок, чтобы не пропустить такого человека в наши ряды снова. Нашел эту загадочную вещь, поехал к Оби-Вану. Не доехал, — добавил он тише, машинально поправляя повязку сквозь рубашку. 

Коди притих, коротко кивая — принимая ответы — и расцепляя пальцы, пряча ладони под стол, концентрируясь на новой улике. 

Оби-Ван все молчал, только смотрел в окно, спрятав руки в подмышках. Они обо всем договорились еще вчера: что скажут, как скажут. И о том, что это станет единственной тайной в отделе. Возможно, потом, когда Кровавый Мол будет остановлен, Оби-Ван захочет избавиться и от нее, признавшись, но не сейчас. 

Асока щурилась, вглядываясь в мелкую вязь символов и крутя карточку вокруг центральной оси.

— Почему ты считаешь, что это визитка Кровавого Мола?

— Не он считает, а я, — все-таки заговорил Оби-Ван. — Во-первых, ученые, исследовавшие ритуалы Мола, писали мне о четком следе майя. А это чольти — один из их, разумеется, мертвых, — Оби-Ван царапнул ногтем о ноготь, — языков. Во-вторых, загадки Мола, оставленные для меня, были связаны с этими символами: он понял, что мы докопались. Предупредил в свойственной ему манере, чтобы дальше не лезли. А еще, потому что Ригор Клаус лично подтвердил это. Я звонил ему вчера. Для нас привычный знак Кровавого Мола — угловатый череп. Но это часть его ритуалов. А для профессиональной деятельности он использует другую символику. Не знаю, почему. — Оби-Ван постучал пальцами по локтю. — На создание более чистого имиджа для клиентов не похоже. Имени-то он не скрывает. Те, кто приходят к нему в нужде, знают, что связываются с убийцей. 

— Обычно на визитках пишут имя, адрес, телефон, — почесал макушку Рекс.

— Эти символы обозначают слова «польза», «сила» и «сердце». Не похоже на адрес, — Оби-Ван даже головой помотал, опуская глаза. Очень убедительно. — И тем более на телефон. И еще — думаю, вам стоит знать: ритуалы Кровавого Мола похожи на попытку общения с Ауитоклем. Один из богов подземного мира. Думаю, что Мол связывал мифы майя о его явлениях с всплесками Силы.

— Погоди. Где-то я это уже слышала. — Асока толкнулась ногой и отъехала на стуле к своему компьютеру. — Повтори имя.

— Ауитокль.

— Ага. Ага. Вот! Амулет Ауитокля — золотое украшение эпохи расцвета майя, бла-бла, по форме напоминает… э-э-э… кренделек. — Она развернула монитор, показывая всем. — Этот амулет хранился в той самой банковской ячейке, которую Мол поручил Ригору Клаусу обокрасть. К его приходу она была уже пуста — артефакт забрали, владелец как раз продал его из своей частной коллекции в Европу… сейчас уточню… в альдераанский музей. — Все молчали, Асока вернула монитор и поправила косичку, почти прячась за ней и добавляя: — Я из любопытства наводила справки. 

— Твое любопытство — твоя профессия! — Энакин демонстративно выбрал шоколадный пончик и отложил его в сторону от прочих. — Один — ноль в твою пользу. Ищи дальше, и вы, парни, поднимайте дела Сантьяго, Ластера, Клауса — все, что мы знаем о работе Кровавого Мола консультантом. Ищем любые зацепки за культуру майя, Ауитокля и пользу-силу-сердце.

 

* * *

Энакин наклонился над Оби-Ваном, разложившим вокруг себя листы распечаток с мифами об Ауитокле. Не самый популярный персонаж пантеона майя, но Асока умудрилась вытащить из государственной университетской базы несколько научных диссертаций с внушительным перечнем упоминаний.

— Ты не думал запросить дополнительный анализ в Альдераане?

— Уже отправил.

— Отлично! — Энакин сжал его плечо.

— Которая эта уже? — спросил Оби-Ван у стола.

— Что? — Энакин сделал вид, что не понял вопроса, потирая губы пальцами, словно почесываясь.

— Которая таблетка? — тихо уточнил Оби-Ван, не отрывая маркера от строки, по которой вел.

— Третья. Как ты мог заметить, — добавил Энакин еще тише, — у меня не только на глазу есть шрам. Я знаю дозы и нормы по восстановлению.

— Но ты думал, что будет легче, да? Потому что никто до этого не вкладывал в нанесение тебе увечий Силу. А Мол — да.

— Значит, вечером вы с бактой постараетесь лучше.

— О Сила, я еще в детстве удивлялся, как может Йода быть знахарем, но даже представить себе не мог, что столкнусь с человеком, чьим врачом быть — сущее наказание.

— А кто говорил, что будет легко? — усмехнулся Энакин и распрямился, придерживаясь рукой за грудь. — Как продвигается? Время обеденное, есть желание сделать перерыв или я заказываю еду?

— Мне возьми лапшу. — Рекс встал со своего места и забрал из принтера несколько листов. — Смотрите, что я нашел: Сантьяго был увлекающимся человеком. Редко встретишь среди госслужащих такой интерес к культуре и истории. — Он прицепил магнитами к доске несколько фотографий. — Артефакты майя, выставлялись на мировых аукционах и были куплены Перресом Сантьяго. Пять штук за последние три года. 

— Как раз когда он стал подручным Мола. Но в его доме мы и следа их не нашли. — Оби-Ван подошел к доске, разглядывая фотографии фигурок, тотемов и чаш. Все они выглядели ритуальными, не предметами быта.

— Ага, еще учти, что это только открытые базы, частные закрытые вечеринки я еще не шерстил. Анонимные за таким сроком мы и вовсе не отследим, особенно если не на территории США. Правда, легенды у объектов весьма разнообразные — никакой зацикленности на Ауитокле я не вижу.

— Археологи и ученые могут ошибаться. Или на Ауитокле зря зациклились мы. В любом случае, Мол видел в них что-то общее. Прекрасная работа, Рекс, этими артефактами дальше займусь я, продолжай копать. 

 

* * *

В одном Оби-Ван был прав — работоспособность Энакина была не на высоте, от таблеток клонило в сон. Он вытянулся на диване, легко убаюкиваясь мерным стуком клавиатур. Из дремы его вырвало восклицание Асоки:

— Хо-хо. А их не только аукционы интересовали. — Она отставила свою коробочку с лапшой в сторону, приникая к экрану. — Три зарегистрированных случая кражи артефактов майя из частных коллекций, когда ни объектов, ни воров так и не нашли. В одном из случаев — коллекционер был из Джеонозиса — как раз подозревали Перреса Сантьяго, еще до того, как он стал судьей, но найти не смогли. Когда он появился в новом статусе в Стьюджоне, у него появилось и надежное алиби, и свидетели, и все обвинения были с извинениями сняты.

— Вступительный взнос в клуб? — хмуро и презрительно фыркнул Коди.

— Ага, — невнятно зевнул Энакин и перевел взгляд с Асоки на доску. Клуб любителей кровавых древностей — звучало как название детского приключенческого романа. Правда, истинным ценителем у них был, скорее всего, лишь один. Энакин моргнул, концентрируясь на доске и напрягаясь. — Погоди. Что ты сказал?

— «Вступительный взнос в клуб», — сбитый серьезным тоном Энакина Коди подавился куском морковки и с непониманием повторил каждое слово.

Энакин подскочил с дивана — голова закружилась от резкости, но он быстро поймал равновесие, подходя к доске и снимая с нее все фотографии.

— Коди, ты гений. И Рекс был прав. 

— Круто, — Рекс приосанился. — А в чем?

— Что пишут на визитках? Контакты, время работы — рабочую информацию. И перед нами тоже абсолютно рабочая информация. Кровавый Мол продает свою помощь за деньги или нематериальные услуги. — Энакин написал в одном углу доски фамилию Ластера и постучал обратным концом маркера по нему. — Информация, например. Иногда его просьбы выглядят совсем дико. Отдать ему первенца. — Имя Ригора Клауса появилось в другом углу. — А еще его устроят артефакты. — Имя Сантьяго на самом верху.

Энакин обвел это имя в круг, озвучив: 

— Сила. — Следующий круг очертил Ластера, и Энакин добавил: — Польза. — Последний вокруг Клауса. — Сердце. Сила, польза, сердце, — повторил он, соединяя их в треугольник. — Условия оплаты. 

Энакин выдохнул, бросая маркер на полочку и опираясь на доску. Оби-Ван открыл рот, но закрыл его, так ничего и не сказав, только скользя взглядом по треугольнику. Его пальцы выронили бумагу и подрагивали, перебирая воздух.

— Значит, артефакты — не хобби. — Заключила Асока. — Они были важны настолько, что Кровавый Мол сделал их частью своей работы? 

— Все, что мы нашли, — прокашлялся Оби-Ван, — так или иначе связано с подземным миром. Сила в природе исходит именно оттуда. Не исключаю, что Мол получает удовольствие, верша судьбы людей, но, возможно, вся его работа, наоборот, лишь путь к цели. Он хочет приумножать свою Силу. Символ Силы расположен в самом верху не просто так.

— Значит, в первую очередь его интересуют артефакты и секреты майя?

— Если вы все правы… — Оби-Ван потер лицо, говоря все уверенней: — Да. Думаю, что так.

— Приятно знать, что Мол все-таки не всесилен, — выдохнула Асока, дотягиваясь до остывающей лапши.

— Ты это к чему? — Оби-Ван тоже позволил себе наконец отвлечься от бумаг на еду.

— Ну, в Корусантском музее хранится дофига ценная Маска Ауитокля. Раз она еще там, значит, у Мола руки не дотянулись. Значит, он не всесилен.

— Маска Ауитокля? — переспросил Энакин.

— Ну, ее носил главный жрец культа, который олицетворял самого Ауитокля, превращался в него или типа того. Культ редкий, Маска сохранилась в единственном экземпляре. Почитала про их ритуалы, не выдержала даже научным языком. Бр-р-р. Я бы не отказалась от машины времени, чтобы отправить Мола к этим дикарям, он бы к ним хорошо вписался.

— Маска в Корусантском музее? — снова спросил Энакин.

— Да, центральный музей. Антропологический корпус. В чем дело-то?

Энакин потер подбородок. В голове забились мысли, которые с трудом ловились за исчезающие хвосты. Только идеи, из которых мало что… В висках пульсировало, а в солнечном сплетении сжалось от предвкушения — вранье, все он сразу придумал. Мозг уже очертил фундамент и как заведенный вываливал на него кирпичи. Оставались пустячные детали. Не от Энакина зависящие детали, но кем они будут, если не попытаются?

— Дело в том, что я могу организовать временную выставку Маски в музее Татуина.

В кабинете повисла тишина. Первым ее стеклянное натяжение разбил Коди:

— Ты предлагаешь устроить ловушку?

— Ну, где взять для нее сыр я уже знаю. Если вы готовы… 

— Готовы, — быстро откликнулась Асока. — Хотя я все еще не понимаю, как ты уболтаешь Корусантский музей хоть на денек передать довольно ценный артефакт в Та-ту-ин, — название города она произнесла таким голосом, словно в нее вселился самый снобский корусантский франт с насморком. 

— Это довольно легкая часть плана. — Энакин рассеянно постучал пальцами по доске. — Всего один звонок. Может, не один. Может, не самый легкий в моей жизни, но это на мне. С Винду тоже согласую. Но операция станет, пожалуй, самой масштабной для полиции Татуина. Не только наш отдел. 

— Вряд ли нам откажут, — пожал плечами Оби-Ван.

— А мы им? — поинтересовался Энакин, старательно не выделяя взглядом Оби-Вана, а задавая вопрос как бы всем.

— Шутишь? Я всегда хотел, чтобы все бросили свои рутинные делишки и занимались только Кровавым Молом. А тут — законный повод.

— Хорошо. Думаю, вам стоит все это переварить и обдумать, а я пока закину удочку насчет Маски, — Энакин поболтал в пальцах телефон и вышел.

 

* * *

Самым безлюдным местом оказалось крыльцо запасного выхода. Поддернув повыше воротник пальто, Энакин набрал воздуха в грудь и нажал на «вызов» — он легко нашел нужный номер в контактах. Надеялся, что его телефон давно из них выкинули — тогда есть шанс, что возьмет трубку. 

Гудки. Гудки. Тягучие — Энакин их считал, чтобы не обманываться замедляющимся от жгучего нетерпения временем, — их было всего четыре, и нежный — иногда походящий на детский голос — поприветствовал его не дающим обмануться менторским тоном:

— Энакин Скайуокер! 

— Я думал, что я у тебя в черном списке.

— В моем личном — разумеется. Но я люблю быть в курсе — вдруг бы тебе пришло в голову извиниться.

— Ага. Стремительно и неожиданно. Как ваза.

Смешок. Быстро сдалась. Может, прав был Лаго — стоило заглянуть на прошлый День Благодарения.

— Я все еще жду извинений, — сообщила Падме.

— А уж как их ждем я и мой затылок! — возмутился Энакин. — Приезжай. Решим наконец этот вопрос.

— Тебе впору открывать туристическое агентство по Татуину. Сначала Яна заманил, теперь хочешь меня?

— Ну, ему я предложил неплохой шанс выслужиться, он им воспользовался. Прислал мне недавно фото новой машины, на которую спустил премию с прибавкой. А с тобой все иначе. — Энакин вздохнул перед прыжком в холодную воду последний раз. — От тебя мне нужна помощь.

— Помощь? — вопреки ожиданиям Падме не стала шутить и отстреливаться иголками, спрашивая с рабочим непониманием: — Но чем я могу помочь тебе? Особенно сейчас, когда ты в затяжной командировке в глубоком захолустье?

Энакин же никак не мог заставить себя говорить серьезно. Он посмеивался и обманчиво легко тянул слова:

— Ты можешь привнести немного культуры в этот городок. Организовать здесь выставку, привезти экспонаты из коллекции культуры майя. Маску Ауитокля, например.

— Маску Ауитокля? Ты знаешь, сколько она стоит?

— Да. А ты знаешь, над чем я здесь работаю? 

— Знаю. Но еще я помню, как именно ты любишь работать, Энакин. Риск, безумные планы, снова риск — адреналиновая наркомания. Вынести окно телом, чуть не оставшись без глаза — для тебя норма.

— Еще скажи, что на тебя это не произвело впечатления.

— К сожалению. Я была ребенком.

— Речь шла о теракте, и мы с Лаго его предотвратили. Да и с тех пор много воды утекло. Я тоже вырос, получил должность инспектора, мне доверяют не только авантюры. 

— Ставки тоже стали выше. Я слышала, что произошло у вас в декабре. 

— Да. И Кровавый Мол на этом не остановился. Я пережил встречу с ним, но не знаю, переживу ли следующую, если и дальше буду играть по его правилам, а не своим. Когда я подводил тебя? В деле?

— Мол что-то сделал с тобой? И ты молчал?

— Эй, я вообще-то говорю с тобой сейчас как раз об этом.

Падме не стала спрашивать о деталях, хотя желание сочилось из трубки. Тяжелые, участливые вздохи. Энакин закрыл глаза, приваливаясь спиной к двери.

— Тебе хотелось, чтобы я звонил чаще?

— Не знаю. С такими просьбами — точно нет.

— И все же. Мне придется сказать эту ужасную фразу, но — давай без шуток. Мне нужна Маска Ауитокля здесь, в Татуине.

— Действительно утекло очень много воды, Энакин. Ты уверен в своем плане?

Стоило соврать, но Энакин сказал правду:

— Это единственный мой план, и я сделаю все, чтобы он сработал. 

— Мне нужен запрос. В идеале от мэра. Тогда смогу пробить у начальства выездную выставку в середине февраля.

— Конечно. Я сделаю. 

 

* * *

Взглядом Винду, с которым он листал предоставленные планы, можно было забивать гвозди.

— Скажите честно, инспектор, вы решили напоследок изрядно повеселиться за мой счет?

— Нет.

— Это безумие. 

— Безумие — и дальше гоняться за маньяком по мгновенно остывающим следам, которые мы обнаруживаем лишь тогда, когда захочет он, и не пытаться сыграть на опережение. Мэр Каната готова выслать музею Корусанта запрос. Музей одобрит его, я уже договорился.

— Почему эту операцию не проводит КБР? Почему вы хотите, чтобы этим занималась полиция Татуина?

Энакин покачал головой из стороны в сторону.

— Не буду врать, я думал над этим. Но решил, что успех операции должен принадлежать вам.

— Как и все дерьмо, которое польется на нас за провал?

— Мы не будем раньше времени афишировать масштаб, так что рискует репутацией только один отдел. Что-то идет не так — вы говорите «так я и знал» и отстраняете нас. Команда согласились с таким раскладом.

— Согласились рискнуть репутацией? Работой?

— Да. Разве не вы сами подобрали для дела Мола такую решительную команду? Вы всегда знали, что рано или поздно они могут столкнуться с тем, перед чем прочие спасуют.

— Как вы себе это представляете? Вы инспектор КБР, я не могу вас отстранить.

— В данном случае сможете. Если кто-то совершает кражу из музея Татуина, то это ваша зона ответственности, а не КБР, правильно? Значит, и распоряжаться делом вам. А вина — на нас. Перед камерами за это предстану я.

— Вы все продумали, я погляжу. 

— Вы сами бросили меня в свободное плаванье посреди горной реки, вынудив научиться договариваться с Кеноби. Теперь я уболтаю кого угодно.

— Злопамятность не красит человека, — проворчал Винду, снова перекладывая листы с наспех набросанным планом. 

 

* * *

_ Неделей позже, февраль, 2016 _

Энакин отвернул настольную лампу к стене и снова посмотрел на поэтажную схему главного музея Татуина. В полумраке широкий лист перестал слепить белизной, и Энакин наложил поверх одну из прозрачных пленок, на которых Асока и Коди отмечали системы безопасности. Сейчас Энакин смотрел на расположение камер. Пять явно слепых зон бросались в глаза сразу, но Энакин взял в руки линейку с циркулем, вычерчивая полное покрытие, как для курсовой в учебке. Не зря — нашелся еще один глухой угол и два паршиво просматривающихся технических коридора.

Мобильник затрещал об столешницу, заставляя поморщиться и взять трубку поскорей.

— Добрый вечер, не отвлекаю? — Падме была задумчива и серьезна. Энакин практически слышал, как она кусает губы, еще он — вполне материально — слышал как крутится колесико мышки.

Он закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь темнотой.

— Какое там. У меня работа и дома не прекращается. 

— Ты сам себе развлечение придумал. Хотела сказать, что мне написал некий господин Кин-Фен Мохо. Представился татуинским ученым, советником мэра по культуре. Стал расспрашивать об экспонатах, которые мы привезем, и горячо благодарил за выбранную тематику. Явно пытается выйти на более близкий контакт.

— Неплохо. Завяжи с ним личную переписку. Веди себя так, будто удивлена интересом, но невероятно рада. Только про запрос от мэра Канаты ничего не говори, мы обставляем дело так, будто Корусантский музей сам инициировал выставку и блок просветительских лекций.

— Поняла. 

Энакин сбил яркость экрана телефона до минимума и набрал сообщение Асоке: «Проверь Кин-Фен Мохо». Та быстро ответила: «Принято. Мы с директором музея открыли регистрацию на день выставки Маски. Саваж Опресс уже отметился». — «Отличная работа. Завтра обсудим камеры наблюдения, нужно установить дополнительно восемь скрытых». 

Энакин отбросил телефон, надавил на гудящий висок и помассировал бровь. Дверь душа хлопнула, и Энакин буквально почувствовал, как звуковая волна пробежала по черепу, заставляя резонировать мозг. Горячие ладони опустились на плечи, и Энакин с усилием потер лоб, пытаясь выдавить весь лишний гул. Уже две таблетки с этим не справились, и пора было признать поражение.

— Голова?

— Угу.

Мягкие пальцы впутались в волосы, и Энакин запрокинул голову, прижимаясь затылком к халату Оби-Вана.

— Придется доделывать завтра с утра, в десять мне уже надо быть в музее с новыми схемами, но сейчас я ни на что не способен.

— Доделаешь. — Пальцы легко надавили на виски и прочертили линии к затылку, кругами вернулись назад. Энакин довольно замычал. 

— У тебя-то нормально продвигается?

— Да, но от других там больше зависит, чем от меня. Я взять работу на дом не могу.

Пальцы сделали еще один круг, снимая боль, словно липкую пленку. Энакин открыл глаза, смотря в потолок ясным взглядом. 

— Почему ты раньше никогда так не делал? — возмутился он.

— А ты меня просил? — в тон ему поинтересовался Оби-Ван. Он навис, и на лоб упали капли с острых от влаги прядей. — Я же не телепат.

— Зато аспирин.

— Нет уж. Я много… много лучше аспирина. — Оби-Ван наклонился ниже. Распаренные мягкие губы коснулись рта, и Энакин расслабил руки, позволяя листам упасть на столешницу, а себе — потянуться следом за ускользающим поцелуем. 

Ворс халата бугрился под пальцами, когда Энакин гладил бока и спину нависшего над ним Оби-Вана, и он лениво перегонял махровые складки от одного плеча к другому. На шею капнуло холодком и потекло, щекоча до чесотки во всем теле, заставляя повести плечом и стереть. Оби-Ван улыбнулся в рот Энакину.

Он так же улыбался, уже уронив Энакина на широкую упругую подушку и удерживая его подбородок кончиками пальцев. Водил этой улыбкой по коже, мягко обводя ямочку под губами и их контур. Опираясь на локти, он целовал — целовал долго, безмятежно, и почти не двигаясь, не давая своей груди касаться футболки Энакина, под которую тот только второй день не поддевал повязку. Зато бедра он своими сдавливал уверенно и крепко. 

Энакин ухватил колени Оби-Вана и повел руками вверх, разводя полы халата и оголяя теплое тело. Хотелось прижаться к нему, ощутить от губ до ступней, но тревожить порезы было и вправду нельзя. Можно было только смотреть, как коричневые края расходятся в стороны, а по разнеженной покровом халата коже пробегают мурашки. Рыхлый узел развалился под пальцами — и пояс стек на простынь, позволяя распахнуть халат еще шире. Энакин завел ладони под влажноватую ткань. Он ласкал светлые бедра, водя руками вверх и вниз, вторя этому движению языком во рту Оби-Вана. Тот простонал что-то невразумительное и качнулся вперед, потираясь о пах Энакина. Энакин вдохнул со свистом, сильнее вдавливая пальцы в ягодицы Оби-Вана и подталкивая его снова. Халат не скрывал больше ничего: ни мышц на груди с мурашками вокруг темных сосков, ни подбирающегося напряжением от каждого покачивания живота, ни алого возбуждения. Энакин просунул руку между телами, но Оби-Ван отстранился. Он поднялся на колени и одним движением плечей сбросил халат. 

Энакин схватил ртом воздух, ему нравилось перемежающееся с осторожной лаской нетерпение Оби-Вана — оно давало в голову как пузырьки шампанского. Он завел пальцы под резинку штанов, но Оби-Ван сам стащил их с него вместе с бельем, не давая запутаться в комкающемся трикотаже. Энакин сжал простыню в предвкушении, по памяти чувствуя, как мягко войдет между его колен колено Оби-Вана, как размякшая щетина коснется бедра, отводя его в сторону, но вместо того, чтобы наклониться, Оби-Ван снова сел сверху, вжимаясь пахом в пах. Больше по его коже мурашки не бегали — наоборот, щеки подкрасил румянец.

Энакин сунул руку под подушку, нащупывая любрикант и подталкивая к Оби-Вану. Тот, набрав текучей смазки в горсть, обхватил ею член, но не свой, а Энакина, и от влажного прикосновения свело лопатки. Энакин рвано выдохнул, удерживая себя, чтобы не толкаться в кулак Оби-Вана, пока тот размазывал смазку по всей длине. Его движения были достаточно уверенными, чтобы не сомневаться в его желаниях и намерениях и не задавать вопросов. Они и в голове-то не задерживались. Он хочет? Хочет. Энакин хочет? Хочет. 

Оби-Ван снова приподнялся, хватаясь одной рукой за спинку кровати, а другой направляя Энакина в себя — достаточно раскрытого и готового, и у Энакина во рту пересохло от фантазии о том, как Оби-Ван готовил себя. Он опускался медленно, но непрерывно, пока не принял целиком. Энакин не шевелился, хотя пульсирующий желанием член требовал двигаться в обхватившей его тесноте. Но Энакин лежал, лишь поглаживая бедра Оби-Вана и смотря, как открывается и вновь захлопывается его рот, как он моргает и пробует снова приподняться. На этот раз Энакин все же слегка подался навстречу, продавливая пальцами белые вмятины на подрагивающих от напряжения мышцах бедер. Оби-Ван дернул губой, но размашисто кивнул — Энакин болтать в постели не любил, не умел толком, всегда стараясь успеть считать все по глазам и вдохам, и Оби-Вана трудно было не понять. Энакин ухватил его покрепче, помогая двигаться. Тот слушался этого темпа, привыкая, смотря на свои движения и на руки Энакина до смешного сосредоточенно — в пересекшей лоб морщинке проступил пот. Но взгляд его плыл с каждым Энакиновым стоном, и затем он обхватил еще поблескивающей от смазки ладонью себя, запрокидывая голову. Его тело стало тяжелее — помогать он почти перестал, но Энакина эта тяжесть только раззадорила. Он держал ровный, размеренный темп, смотря из-под ставших тяжелыми век, как хватает воздух на каждом подъеме Оби-Ван и как дергается его кадык, когда зад снова вжимается в пах Энакина.

— Энакин?.. — прошептал Оби-Ван потолку, и Энакин выдавил короткое:

— Да. 

Оби-Ван стиснул кулак крепче и сжался весь — от пальцев, скрипнувших спинкой кровати, до пальцев на ногах, оставивших складочки на простыне. Вокруг члена Энакина тоже стало теснее, и ему этого хватило.

Оби-Ван медленно поднял голову и посмотрел Энакину в глаза. Он все еще держался за спинку, по его животу текло, но взгляд был предельно собранным.

— Энакин, пожалуйста, после… 

Энакин вскинул руку, прижимая пальцы к губам Оби-Вана.

— После. После, — и он закрыл вместо кивка глаза, чтобы открыть их уже через секунду со смешком: — Много лучше аспирина, это точно.

 

* * *

_ Неделя до выставки, февраль, 2016 _

Энакин наблюдал в окно, как закутанная в глухой дождевик Падме вышла из машины и вошла в полицейское управление наравне с другими посетителями. 

— Она здесь, — сообщил он команде.

Через несколько минут она и правда стояла в кабинете с огромной спортивной сумкой в руках, приведенная лично Винду. Отбросив капюшон, она оглядела всех внимательным карим взглядом. Длинные волосы были скручены в обернутую вокруг головы косу, подрастрепавшуюся от влажности и дороги. Энакин давно не видел Падме, особенно без тщательно подведенных бровей и губ, но она совсем не изменилась, и казалось, что расстались они буквально вчера.

— Это моя команда?

— «Моя команда», — тяжело вздохнул Винду. — Корусантские.

Энакин рассмеялся.

— Да, проходи. 

Падме повесила дождевик на вешалку, оставаясь в простом дорожном костюме. 

— У нас мало времени, мой самолет должен прибыть в аэропорт через два часа.

— Лаго летит там?

— Да, поддерживает легенду. Все будут считать, что я прилетела с ним. Но я должна выглядеть подобающе, а не в этом, — она махнула рукой на светлые лосины и куртку.

— Мы быстро, а потом в аэропорт доставим, как договаривались. Познакомлю тебя со всеми сначала. Шеф Мейс Винду, думаю, сам представился лучше, чем это сделаю я. — Тот как раз запер наглухо дверь и кинул суровый взгляд исподлобья. Энакин продолжил: — Лейтенанты Рекс и Коди Камино, наша оперативная поддержка. С Асокой ты уже виртуально знакома. Оби-Ван Кеноби — наш специалист по психологии и культурным тонкостям. Ну и твой непокорный я, Энакин Скайуокер — руководитель операции.

Падме размашистым шагом прошла за стол, садясь напротив Асоки и звякая тяжелыми металлическими браслетами о столешницу.

— Падме Амидала. Я предпочитаю знакомиться иначе, но Энакин настоял.

— Это было общим решением, — вмешалась Асока. — К сожалению, мы понятия не имеем, где у Кровавого Мола глаза и уши, так что стараемся держать максимум информации в секретности. В том числе нашу с вами связь.

— Что я должна буду делать?

— Вашу работу: сопровождение выставки, лекции. — Асока передала Падме план мероприятий с пометками, где ее присутствие обязательно. — Торжественное открытие выставки с первой лекцией у нас намечено через неделю, в первые три дня, пока выставляются другие экспонаты, экскурсии будут проводить штатные экскурсоводы. Вы можете присутствовать в музее или знакомиться с Татуином в чьей-то компании — как потребуют обстоятельства. Саму Маску выставляем только один день — в субботу. В воскресение запланирована лекция о ней, так что Маска будет не в музейном зале, а на сцене, вместе с вами. 

— Это я понимаю, а что мне делать с настойчивостью Кин-Фен Мохо? Переписку я продолжала, как вы просили.

— Он не заподозрил, что ее читают сторонние лица?

— Вряд ли.

— Прекрасно. — Асока вытащила из папки фотографию. Крепкий, но морщинистый и седовласый мужчина стоял с вздернутым гладким подбородком и прижимал одной рукой к груди свою докторскую работу в твердом переплете. — Мистер Мохо действительно работает в мэрии, но он специалист по культуре апачей. У нас здесь резервация, знаете, наверное. Все работы Мохо связаны только с ними. Его глубокие познания в культуре майя для нас большой сюрприз, скажем так.

— Я бы сказала, что все ровно наоборот. — Падме обернулась к прочим, поясняя: — Мне порой приходилось привлекать коллег, чтобы отвечать на его вопросы убедительно. Он настоящий специалист, особенно в том, что касается подземного мира. Я предполагала, что степень он получил за работу об Ауитокле.

Энакин еще раз посмотрел на фотографию уверенного в себе и любимом деле ученого. Свой человек в мэрии, да еще и поставляющий Молу информацию о майя — выглядело очень правдоподобной версией.

— Значит, соглашайся на личную встречу, — сказал он. — Пусть сводит тебя в ресторан и покорит своими познаниями. Выставка все ближе, он должен наконец рассказать, чего от тебя хочет. Изобрази побольше воодушевления.

— Наблюдение потребуется? — уточнил Рекс.

— О, нет. Не думаю, что господин Мохо ставит своей целью похитить Падме. Она нужна ему как доброжелательный организатор выставки. А вот спугнуть его сейчас намного страшнее. — Энакин постучал пальцами по ладони и обратился к Падме: — Действуй по обстоятельствам, соглашайся на любые предложения касательно Маски. После встречи сообщишь детали разговора нам.

— И да, самое главное! — Асока протянула Падме маленький кнопочный телефон. — Вся связь по вопросам, касающимся плана, — только с него и только в безлюдных местах. И для прочих все выглядит так, будто вы в восторге от безмятежности и радушия Татуина. Вы готовы говорить об Ауитокле с каждым желающим, и вам не нравится присутствие полиции в музее, а уж инспектор Скайуокер со своим занудством и людьми бесит вас до невозможности.

— Самая легкая часть плана, — улыбнулась Падме, пряча телефон, и посмотрела на Энакина, подбирая губы и повышая тон голоса: — Я могу уже приступать?

— В любое время, — рассмеялся Энакин, шутливо кланяясь и крепче сцепляя вздрагивающие от возбуждения пальцы. До сегодняшнего дня все планы писались на бумагах — кабинет был завален черновиками и новыми редакциями. Они согласовывались. Обсуждались. Да, в музее установили камеры, да, оттестировали связь, но только сегодня все запланированное начинало претворяться в жизнь, и от этого тянуло под ложечкой. 

— Сейчас тебя проводят к черному выходу, оттуда фургоном техников доставят в аэропорт. А Винду поедет встречать тебя официально вместе с мэром Канатой. 

— Не так быстро, — вскинула голову Падме, сводя вместе яркие росчерки бровей. — Сначала вы оставите меня наедине с Асокой, потому что кто-то должен помочь мне привести себя в порядок быстро.

 

* * *

Когда дверь кабинета открылась спустя полчаса, оттуда вышла Падме в куда как более привычном Энакину виде.

Волосы она закрутила в два тугих пучка по бокам головы, скрыв лаком их запыленность. Вместо легкого костюма на ней красовалось длинное темное облачение с золотыми вышитыми узорами, занимавшее промежуточное место между платьем и пальто. После Набу даже Корусант казался Падме холодным и, переехав, она поначалу куталась в огромные шарфы и накидки, а затем стала шить себе экстравагантные наряды на заказ, смешивая почти восточную затянутость в ткани до горла с яркими набуанскими узорами. Став управляющей по связям в Корусантском музее, она и вовсе разошлась, порой сама походя на один из экспонатов. 

Форму ее одеяние держало жестко, плавно покачиваясь при ходьбе, а оставленные транспортировкой в сумке заломы прекрасно маскировались за засиженность в самолетном кресле. 

Падме была единственной молодой женщиной из встреченных Энакином, на чьих пальцах кольца с крупными камнями выглядели не тяжелым кастетом, а достойным украшением, идеально подходящим манере движения рук.

Из-за ее плеча показалась Асока, демонстрируя, что Падме успела встать и на каблуки — до того их рост совпадал, а сейчас Падме возвышалась над хихикающей каким-то своим мыслям Асокой на добрый десяток сантиметров.

Оби-Ван моментально отклеился от стены, подходя к Падме, и, заведя одну руку за спину, другой подхватил ее ладонь, легко касаясь колец губами. Энакин молча закрыл глаза. О да. Он знал, что что-то такое обязательно начнется. Встреча этих двоих могла бы являться ему в кошмарах, снись они ему.

— Энакин, почему ты не предупредил, что к нам пожалует столь прекрасная дама? Богиня. Я оделся бы подобающе, — будто его рука сейчас не лежала на идеально обтянутой жилетом пояснице.

— У него всегда было плохо с манерами, — повела бровью Падме, мягко сжимая пальцы Оби-Вана и улыбаясь ему. Как ей это удавалось одновременно с пренебрежительным взглядом в сторону Энакина — загадка. — И с подобающим отношением к искусству. Ни трепета, ни уважения. Представляете, он разбил принадлежавшую моей семье набуанскую вазу пятого века!

— Разбил? — поперхнулся Энакин. — Головой! Когда эта ваза прилетела в меня с балкона! Я ее что, поймать должен был и штанами для мягкости обернуть? Ты меткая, между прочим. 

Падме поджала губы, с глубоким вздохом смотря в угол. Оби-Ван покачал понимающе головой:

— Дикарь. Сущий дикарь. 

Энакин прикрыл лицо рукой, прячась от смешков Камино. На локте сочувственно сжались пальцы Асоки.

— У тебя слабость к театральщине, признай, — шепнула она на ухо.

— Нет у меня слабостей, кроме аллергии на арахис, — ответил он, проверяя телефон — самолет готовился к посадке. Винду и мэр встретились и уже прибыли в аэропорт, приковывая внимание немногочисленного персонала к себе. Мохо увязался за мэром, а значит, пока никаких подозрений их операция действительно не вызвала. — Господа, дамы, давайте-ка по местам. Рекс, отвези Падме в аэропорт, Винду уже на месте.

 

* * *

Последним советом Оби-Вана перед тем, как Падме нырнула в глухой серый фургон, было поделиться с мистером Мохо интересом к традиционной кухне апачей, обернутой в необычные формы. 

Тот премного воодушевился, услышав об этом, ведь в Татуине как раз был ресторан, су-шефом которого работал человек из резервации Шили. Напару с невероятно талантливым, по словам Мохо, шефом, они изобретали гениальные блюда.

Высунув из такси ногу и попробовав носком туфли древнюю плитку старого центра Татуина на прочность, Падме оперлась на протянутую ей пожилую, но жилистую и сильную руку и улыбнулась.

— Потрясающе! — Она широко взмахнула рукой, звеня браслетами и очерчивая каменные дома вокруг. Указательный палец замер на выглядывающих из-за черепичных крыш часах ратуши: — Такое сочетание эпох. Как жаль, что редко удается выбраться из столицы. Вся культура, которую я вижу — за стеклами витрин, а здесь она прямо под ногами. — Падме глубоко вдохнула. — В воздухе!

Мистер Мохо с таинственной улыбкой согнул руку в локте, позволяя Падме вложить в это кольцо свою ладонь, и неторопливо повел ее по переулку к площади и светящимся окнам ресторана.

На входе их встретила блондинка с небрежным высоким хвостом и крупными кольцами серебра в ушах. 

— Добрый день, вы бронировали столик?

— Да, — довольно отозвался Мохо. — На имя Кин-Фена Мохо.

Девушка проверила записи и расплылась в улыбке, увидев какую-то пометку в книге.

— О, мистер Мохо, конечно, проходите. Для вас лучший стол, как вы просили. Идемте-идемте. Меня зовут Гермиона Багуа, и сегодня я отвечаю за ваш отдых. Ваш и вашей прекрасной спутницы. Одежду и сумки можете оставить здесь. — Она указала на узкий альков возле стола.

Падме повернулась, разрешая снять тяжелое пальто с плеч, и, подобрав широкую синюю юбку, расположилась за столом.

— Что бы вы хотели?

— А?… — Падме растерянно оглядела стол в поисках меню.

— О, нет-нет! — помахала пальцем мисс Багуа . — Мистер Мохо предупредил нас, что вы гость особый, сегодня наши повара постараются специально для вас. Просто скажите, чего вы хотите.

— Мисс Амидала хотела бы познакомиться с импровизациями на тему кухни апачей, — Мохо, оставшись в старомодном фраке, повертел рукой в воздухе, словно в танце, и таким же танцующим движением стек в кресло. — Порадуйте нас.

— Только без рыбы, прошу. Не переношу речную рыбу.

Гермиона сложила ладони одна на другую и понимающе кивнула. В качестве «подарка от шефа» она поставила перед ними бутылку апперетивного кореллианского вина. Мохо галантно разлил его по бокалам. 

Падме не могла избавиться от чувства, что ресторан Оби-Ван выбрал для этой встречи однозначно, и его совет был на самом деле прямым указанием, будто он хотел сидеть здесь за столом третьим. Что ж, значит при встрече стоит поблагодарить его. Еда была отменной, а Кин-Фен Мохо источал благодушие и щедро шутил. Падме волновалась, что ей придется изображать интерес, но харизматичный ученый располагал к себе моментально. За вышколенными манерами (он не позволил Падме открыть дверь ни разу, и бокал ее никогда не оставался заполненным менее, чем наполовину) скрывался весьма остроумный и умудренный опытом мужчина.

— Вы специалист высокого класса, никогда не думали перебраться в Корусант? Культурологическому университету не хватает таких умов, как ваш.

— Молодость гнала меня за заработками, но кому тогда я был нужен. А теперь я нашел свое место. — Полуулыбка не сходила с лица Мохо. — И оно здесь, в Татуине. Культура под ногами и в воздухе — вы метко подметили. В какой-то момент я понял, — глаза его наполнились воспоминаниями и мыслями, — что мне не стоит уезжать. Мне есть, ради кого оставаться здесь.

— Но ваши познания в культуре майя!.. Как развиваться здесь, в такой дали от их городов и захоронений, вдали от ведущих музеев? Я восхищаюсь вашим упорством, но я бы так не смогла.

Мохо отложил в сторону приборы, понизив голос, отчего тот наполнился басовитой густотой:

— Ищущий обрящет. Например, вы — мой дар небесный. 

Падме потупила взор, смеясь своим коленям.

— Вы попросту ужасный льстец. Я почти готова назвать вас лгуном! Не понимаю, чем могла заинтересовать вас, ведь ничего нового рассказать не смогу. Я и половины того, что вам известно, не знаю. Чувствую себя воспитательницей детского сада рядом с университетским профессором.

— Мной побыть вы еще успеете, дорогая. Ваш юный ум имеет остроту, которая уже покидает меня. Можете смеяться над стариком, но я считаю, что само провидение послало вас ко мне. Я уже писал, что Ауитокль всегда привлекал меня своей таинственностью. Вы знаете, как долго само существование культа Ауитокля подвергали сомнениям. Ох, сколько копий сломал я в горячих спорах в былые времена. Пришлось серьезные работы писать о том, чем родной город кормил — об апачах. Но именно Маска доказала мою правоту — и правоту тех, кто верил. И вот вдруг она здесь, в Татуине. Я даже не мог рассчитывать, ведь представляю ее цену. До сих пор не понимаю, как Корусант дал разрешение вывести ее к нам. Вы не боитесь?

— Нет, — скривилась Падме. — Все эти условности: системы охраны, толстые стекла — оковы на ногах культуры. Нам запрещают нести ее в глубины страны, а потом жалуются, что там бескультурье. Ах, отчего же? — Она раздраженно промокнула салфеткой губы. 

Мохо кивал каждому предложению, слушая внимательно. Его лицо окрашивалось сочувствием и пониманием.

— Могу я задать вопрос… Маску увезут из Татуина сразу после выставки?

— Да, с прочими экспонатами.

— Ох, как жаль. — Мохо отвернулся, вздыхая так, что показалось — морщин на его лице прибавилось. — Впрочем, я и не рассчитывал… 

Падме подалась вперед, накрывая его пальцы своими.

— Что? Расскажите! Может, я смогу помочь?

— Когда случаются такие чудеса, что грань между фантазиями и реальностью стирается, мы забываемся, ожидая слишком многого. Даже отжив свое, в душе я остался тем же наивным мечтателем, каким был в десять лет. 

— Ну прекратите! — Падме посмотрела строго, сжимая его руку. — Я требую, чтобы вы сказали мне, в чем дело!

— Желание дамы для меня закон. — Мохо погладил теплой сухой ладонью Падме по выглядывающему в прорезь атласного рукава локтю. — Но прошу, если покажусь вам слишком наглым, просто промолчите. Не смейтесь над стариком и не позвольте глупой фантазии испортить наш прекрасный вечер. Я думал… быть может… вы согласитесь придержать Маску Ауитокля на пару дней в Татуине? Я хотел бы исследовать ее в своей лаборатории. О, вижу, как округлились ваши глаза. Конечно, наглость моя чрезмерна, но поймите — после такого мне и смерть будет не страшна. Артефакт, изменивший наши представления о майя… потрогать его своими руками, убедиться. Изучить. Всего пара дней.

Мир обнаружения Маски не заметил, куда как пристальней следя за приближением две тысячи двенадцатого года, а потом и вовсе вновь отправив все сказания майя на ту же пыльную полку, где они всегда лежали. Посвященные им залы опустели. Только посвятивший свою жизнь науке человек мог придавать столько значения небольшому открытию довольно местечкового культа. Падме не стоило труда быть искренней. Ей хотелось быть такой рядом с этим одаренным человеком. Она широко улыбнулась:

— Всего пара дней! Это и есть ваша просьба? Вы так запугали меня, что я ожидала чего-то большего. Конечно, я договорюсь с начальством. Думаю, я смогу привезти вам Маску сразу после своей воскресной лекции.

— Вы моя фея! — он сжал ее руку обеими ладонями, прикрывая глаза. В их уголках блеснули слезы, и Падме снова отвела взгляд, смущенно смеясь и деликатно позволяя промокнуть лишнюю влагу.

* * *

_ Третий день выставки, пятница, февраль, 2016 _

Падме нравилась выставка татуинских художников. Этот зал был пуст от людей — все внимание приковывали к себе выставленные в центральном экспонаты, привезенные из Корусанта, так что она могла спокойно ходить от картины к картине, смотря на непосредственную, но искреннюю живопись. Современные веяния не долетали до Татуина, и местные художники старались искать свежие идеи сами. Рисовали в основном то, чего им не хватало — сочную зелень и заснеженные горные пики с вихрастыми потоками рек, но небо над любой долиной они все равно изображали татуинское. Падме вчера долго гуляла под ним в скромном парке возле старого кладбища. Как сказал Мохо — и он был прав — все самое ценное сохраняется там, где люди правят земными материями, где просят богов быть милосерднее с их душами или умирают, совершая переход от одного к другому. Церквей в Татуине было мало, ратушу Мохо показал уже накануне, и вот они гуляли возле старых надгробий. Простые, грубо вытесанные из камня в основном, но с интереснейшей вырубленной вязью. Апачи влияли на Татуин, как бы люди из города и резервации не открещивались от этого. Мохо обещал свозить Падме в Шили после выставки, показать ей единственный остров зелени — местный заповедник, и, конечно, познакомить со старейшиной, с главным шаманом. Она восторженно кивала, кутаясь в меховую накидку и поглядывая на небо.

Высокое, неяркое, сероватое с едва уловимым налетом голубизны, который то терялся, то снова приходил, и во многом зависел от света. Она уже видела у кого-то из местных такие глаза. Сейчас, когда солнце давно село, а электрические лампы разгорелись вовсю, небо на картинах стало выше и прозрачней, чем днем.

Широкий браслет легко завибрировал, отвлекая от рассматривания случайно затесавшегося к пейзажам детального изображения дьюбека. Падме огляделась и, убедившись, что никого, кроме нее, в зале по-прежнему нет, вытащила из складок платья черный телефон.

«Корусант прислал тебе сообщение о досрочном окончании выставки. Лекция послезавтра отменена, и тем более оставить Маску Мохо ты не можешь — вечером воскресения экспонаты должны быть возвращены в центральный музей. Действуй с размахом».

Вновь спрятав телефон за аккуратной молнией, Падме размяла пальцы, похрустывая ими, глубоко подышала ртом, давая прохладному музейному воздуху окрасить голос легким хрипом, и повернулась ко входу в центральный зал.

* * *

Асока стояла заложив руки за спину возле витрины. Волосы пришлось убрать под фуражку, а на тело натянуть форму, которая даже будучи самой маленькой в управлении, все равно оставалась велика на два размера. 

Все это можно было стерпеть, если бы работа была интересной. Но два часа стояния над стеклом, под которым лежали полуистлевшие тряпичные куколки, заставили выучить наизусть каждую подпись, а слова пошедшего на третий круг экскурсовода поскрипывали на зубах мокрым песком. Облагороженные рассказики про быт древних маньяков звучали нуднее лекций старейшины Рошти. 

До конца смены пятнадцать минут — так говорили часы на стене, но они врали без стыда и совести. Иначе почему первые полчаса прошли быстрее, чем две минуты сейчас? Они точно издевались над ней.

Краем глаза она заметила, как в зал темным ураганом влетела Падме. Тут же подобравшись, Асока кашлянула и выставила руку над витриной, обращаясь к группе:

— Отойдите дальше, пожалуйста. Держите дистанцию.

Грубо прерванный экскурсовод поджал губы, но помахал группе, чтобы та сделала несколько шагов назад. Падме не заставила себя ждать — она подлетела к витрине и ткнула пальцем в грудь Асоке.

— Прекратите мешать людям! Что можно разглядеть с пяти метров? — Она воздела руки к небу и обрушила их вниз, словно призывала на голову Асоки град, саранчу и товарный поезд. — Я привезла эти уникальные артефакты сюда, чтобы их увидели, с ними познакомились! Это не кино, которое можно увидеть с заднего ряда, это объекты культурного наследия нашей страны! Мира! Вы слова-то вообще такие понимаете? Боги, зачем, зачем я только согласилась на все эти меры? — Падме всплеснула широкими рукавами. — У вас уникальная возможность познакомиться с ритуальными предметами майя лучше прочих, стоя здесь, а у вас что… жвачка за губой? Ох, полицейские… кошмар, нет, это просто кошмар!

Она прижала тыльную сторону ладони ко лбу и с прежней скоростью уплыла по лестнице в выделенный ей кабинет.

За оставшиеся одиннадцать минут Асока успела подумать о том, как круто изменилась ее жизнь с появлением инспектора Скайуокера. Круто во всех смыслах этого слова. Она хотела бы поучиться у Энакина, но он никогда не станет педагогом, да и кто рассказывает в сонных аудиториях о том, как набраться полезных знакомств и как переплетать въедливую до скрипящих друг об друга полушарий мозга работу с эффектными шоу. 

Еще она подумала о том, что совсем не успела выяснить, кто их них сильнее в спарринге. Коди всегда клал ее на лопатки и обещал вернуться к этому занятию очень скоро, а Рекс велся на уловки раз за разом и оказывался повержен сам почти всегда. Она так и не предложила Энакину — было некогда. 

По плечу постучал Рекс. Его смена уже наступила.

* * *

Захлопнув дверь, Падме надавила пальцами на переносицу, часто дыша и сбивая дыхание еще сильней. Затем она набрала номер Мохо.

— Добрый вечер! — жизнерадостно поприветствовал ее тот.

— Ох, простите, но нет! Не добрый. Я… даже не знаю, как сказать вам. С чего начать?

— Господи, мисс Амидала, что случилось? Ваш голос пугает меня. У вас все в порядке?

— Простите. Простите меня, но я не смогу оставить Маску Ауитокля вам. Я даже лекцию провести не успеваю.

— Но как же так?! — Мохо обомлел, теряя голос и сипя: — Даже лекцию?

— Да, представляете! Директор музея строго приказал вернуть все экспонаты в воскресение. Там важная персона приезжает… Важная персона, ха! Этой важной персоне важен только ценник наших экспонатов, а вовсе не их настоящая ценность. Но я не могу отказать начальнику, вся эта поездка и так не очень ему нравилась, я долго выбивала разрешение.

— Деньги, к сожалению, решают слишком многое.

— Я так надеялась, что только не в культуре! Верила… — Падме упала на стул, шурша юбкой и рукавами. Она добавила тише: — Я выросла в семье политиков и специально сбежала прочь от всех этих интриг, — и взяла паузу для долгого выдоха с горестным шепотом.

Мохо молчал. Обдумывал. Если Энакин не ошибся, то, возможно, его руки сейчас были заняты перепиской с другим человеком.

— Послушайте, мистер Мохо, — Падме взяла себя в руки, сглатывая и прочищая горло, — мне очень стыдно за невыполненное обещание. Я могла бы организовать вам рабочее место в Корусанте. Приезжайте, изучите Маску в нашей лаборатории, вас никто не потревожит, я обещаю. Если, конечно, вы еще верите моим обещаниям.

— Н-да. — Мохо звучно пожевал губами, переваривая информацию. Падме выждала пару секунд и всхлипнула. Он тут же заговорил: — Перестаньте бичевать себя, дорогая, вы не властны над всем миром. Судьба решила напомнить мне, что чудеса всегда подкрашены каким-то «но». Я совсем не виню вас, как можно? Вы не при чем, не берите на себя слишком многого, ваши плечи не выдержат. Но, надеюсь, что раз все обернулось не в мою пользу… есть у меня право на другую просьбу? Небольшую совсем.

— Я бы очень хотела исправить случившееся недоразумение, что я могу для вас сделать?

— Единственный мой шанс увидеть Маску, как и у прочих, теперь завтра. Я хотел бы привести на выставку своего ученика. Признаюсь, именно ради него я и затевал все. Он натура увлекающаяся, а это редкость в наши дни.

Падме удивленно протянула:

— Но… вход свободный, ему необходимо только зарегистрироваться. Зачем вам я?

— Да-да, конечно, но я хотел бы попросить вас лично показать нам Маску и рассказать о ней. Побыть нашим персональным экскурсоводом. Не слишком ли я дерзок в своих просьбах?

— Нет, что вы! Это меньшее, что я могу для вас сделать. Приходите, конечно. Сразу после открытия тут будут толпы, но, думаю, часам к двенадцати я смогу выкроить окошко специально для вас.

— Вот и славно. И не злитесь на себя! В вашем возрасте вредно переживать, вы должны улыбаться и держать голову высоко поднятой.

— Вы очень добрый человек, мистер Мохо. Жду вас завтра, — свободной рукой Падме уже набирала сообщение на полицейском телефоне: «Мохо приведет ученика. Личный показ. Полдень».

— До встречи, дорогая, до встречи, — устало проворковал Мохо и положил трубку.

Вместе с тем пришел ответ от Энакина:

«Высший балл. Мы запускаем объявление о досрочном закрытии по телевидению и делаем рассылку зарегистрировавшимся на лекцию. Теперь Мол будет вынужден явиться за Маской завтра сам, у него не осталось времени».

«Если что-то пойдет не так, и вы потеряете Маску — я тебя убью».

«На сегодняшнюю ночь Лаго удвоит охрану у хранилища. А завтрашний день мы планировали месяц. Верь мне».

* * *

_ Суббота, день выставки Маски Ауитокля, февраль, 2016 _

Энакин пересек зал по диагонали, оглядывая его последний раз, и махнул Секуре. Та, одетая в музейную форму, кивнула и, повернув ключ во входных дверях, распахнула их, приглашая гостей к рамке досмотра. Татуин к таким мерам не привык — Лаго пер ее вместе с прочим музейным барахлом, и выглядело это все забавно: узкое бутылочное горлышко и ворчащие люди, проходящие сквозь него и моментально преображающиеся. Стоило им — особенно первым — войти в музей, они забывали свое недовольство вскрытыми сумками и прощупанными карманами, восторгаясь выставкой. Падме расстаралась с местной бригадой на славу — на выходные была припасена не только Маска, а многие другие дорогие экспонаты, не выставлявшиеся в будни. Золотые чаши и тотем ростом с Асоку — ведь куда как интереснее заколок и ложек. Все они были убраны в высокие стеклянные колбы. Эти витрины создавали лабиринт в центральном зале, заставляя людей блуждать, то задирая головы кверху, то опускаясь на корточки.

Энакин прошел вдоль стены к лестнице, ведущей в кабинет Падме, и поднялся на несколько ступенек, отгораживаясь толстым бархатным шнуром от посетителей.

— Коди, что по камерам?

— Полная видимость, — охотно отозвалась гарнитура. Энакин за этот месяц смог заказать всей группе последние модели с чистым звуком, потому что татуинские залежи оборудования не впечатлили его совсем. Подарок Винду авансом, он назвал это так.

— Вряд ли Мол явит себя сейчас, но будь наготове. Рекс, Фисто? 

— Периметр здания чист, — отчитался Рекс. — Очередь очень организованная, никто, якобы случайно, не ломится в запасные входы.

— Парковка без подозрений, — добавил Фисто.

— Хорошо, придерживаемся плана. Ваше дежурство на улице еще час, затем народ с улицы схлынет, и Рекс понадобится мне тут. Асока?

— Все системы в штатном режиме: свет, вентиляция, сигналка, вмешательств не было. Лаго, кстати, звонил. В хранилище пытались влезть дважды за ночь, но безрезультатно. Задержать грабителей, правда, тоже не удалось.

— Убеждался, что подручные не справятся, — кивнул себе Энакин. — Значит, ждем. Я должен знать о любой — любой! — странности.

Дверь кабинета стукнула — вышла Падме, и Энакин смолк, прижимаясь к стене. Тяжелая лиловая бархатная юбка текла за ней по ступеням, но проходить мимо она не стала — замерла на метр выше. Тогда Энакин отодвинул золотистый столбик с бархатным шнуром в сторону, но она по-прежнему не сдвинулась с места, только вздернула бровь, казавшуюся чернильным мазком на белом лице.

— Вы мешаете мне пройти.

— Прекратите пороть чушь, здесь хватит места на четверых.

— Вы. Мешаете. Мне. Пройти. 

— Жить я вам мешаю, — цыкнул Энакин, уходя с лестницы. 

Падме прошествовала мимо. Уже отойдя, она повернула голову и бросила через плечо:

— И не смейте рыться в моих вещах. Кабинет заперт.

Энакин не стал отвечать, хотя душа просила вытащить руку из кармана и сложить ее в совершенно не музейном жесте. Но, увы, положение не позволяло, и он просто отправился на другой конец зала.

— Коди, за кабинетом тоже присматривай.

— Слежу.

Маска находилась в самом центре полукружий стеклянных витрин, и люди шли к ней медленно. Энакин осторожно влился в толпу, чтобы посмотреть на нее такую — с должной подсветкой и расположением — хотя бы раз, прежде, чем что-нибудь произойдет.

Дерево, потемневшее от времени, еще сохраняло следы краски. Красный и черный цвета, ничего более. Сложный головной убор, конечно, хвастал и золотом, и зелеными кольцами-держателями, в которых располагались перья птиц — их время не пощадило, но рядом с Маской поставили и иллюстрацию жреца, в полностью реконструированном облачении. Но именно так, без перьев, она приковывала больше внимания Энакина. Вырезать из нее лишних змей со лба, убрать щитки головного убора, сохранив только остов — и он обернется рогами. Треугольники глаз… неужели никто из татуинцев не видит?

Возможно, видели.

Возможно, не отдавали себе отчет, но чувствовали и потому не задерживались здесь. Вокруг Маски не было ожидаемой толпы, скорее даже наоборот.

— Хочу сказать, — раздался в наушнике голос Секуры, — что я зарегистрировала уже одиннадцатого Саважа Опресса.

— Мол смеется над нами. Дадим ему еще надышаться перед гибелью. Маячки на всех?

— Разумеется. У меня есть запас, так что мы и армию Опрессов встретим.

— Асока, ты их видишь?

— Да, вижу на схеме все одиннадцать.

— Скоординируй Эйрин, понаблюдайте за этими Опрессами.

— Принято.

Энакин снова растворился в толпе, бродя между витрин, пока не выплыл к выжидательной позиции в углу коридора. Оставалось не так много времени до двенадцати. 

— Вижу машину Кин-Фена Мохо, — сообщил Фисто.

— Собрались. Рекс, Эйрин, продолжайте пасти Опрессов, задержите одного из них за подозрительное поведение. 

— Какого?

— Да любого. Просто движуха, просто мы клюнули на обманку.

— Из машины выходят двое, — продолжил докладывать Фисто. — Кин-Фен и… странный парень. Головной убор похож на тюрбан.

— Глаза?

— Черные.

Энакин прикусил губу.

— Пусть идут. Ждем.

* * *

Падме вышла на улицу без куртки и обнимала себя руками, стараясь не замерзнуть. Увидев ее, мистер Мохо ускорил шаг. За его спиной семенил человек помоложе и пониже ростом. Падме энергично провела несколько раз ладонями от локтей до плечей.

— Мисс, вы опять жертвуете собой, мы бы подождали вас!

— Мне несложно! — Падме улыбнулась и протянула ладонь Мохо. Тот деликатно пожал руку и сделал шаг в сторону:

— Прошу вас, познакомьтесь с моим учеником.

Алый тюрбан, гладкая до неправильности кожа и черные раскосые глаза. Не из апачей, Падме даже затруднялась сказать точно, к какой национальности мог принадлежать мужчина. Ему она тоже протянула руку, и когда его пальцы коснулись ее, вокруг сразу стало теплее, а по напряженному телу пробежала расслабляющая волна.

— Ну хватит! — засуетился Мохо. — Совсем забыли о приличиях, мы скоро заморозим даму. Идем внутрь.

Очередь давно растаяла, но люди все подходили, и Падме остановилась возле досматриваемой семейной пары. Досмотрщица работала старательно и все просила подождать, снуя вокруг дамы, зачем-то пришедшей в музей с несколькими пакетами. Она даже попросила Падме с гостями отойти, расставив пошире руки и оттеснив их ко входной двери.

Мохо и его ученик — так имени и не назвавший — зашептались.

— Простите, — обратился к Падме вслух ученик, — но неужели такой человек, как вы, должен проходить досмотр? Понимаю и искренне поддерживаю все меры безопасности, но вы?.. 

— Я стараюсь не создавать лишних конфликтов… — она невзначай бросила взгляд в зал, где как раз маршировал Энакин, волком вглядывающийся в лица посетителей. — Хотя, пожалуй, вы правы. Пойдемте.

Она резко развернулась и повела их мимо рамки и туалетов кружным путем. Вышли они в зал живописи. Проход в центральный зал был закрыт, и дежурили возле него два офицера.

— Простите, мисс… 

— Я организатор выставки!

— Да, мисс Амидала, — узнал ее второй. — Не могли бы вы пройти через главный вход. Эти двери заперты.

— Не могла бы! Со мной два уважаемых ученых, у которых нет времени на очереди и всю эту вашу возню. Вам бы волю дать, вы бы заперли все экспонаты в глухих бункерах, никого к ним не пуская никогда. Так вы себе музейную деятельность представляете?

— Мисс… но мы должны… — начал первый.

Второй толкнул его локтем.

— Ладно тебе. Давай пропустим.

— Но мы обязаны осмотреть тогда.

Падме скрестила руки на груди, сжимая плотно губы. Готовилась к атаке.

— Ну посмотрите, — вступился за нее Мохо. — Вот. — Он раскрыл свой портфель, показывая бумаги, ручку и очечник. Теперь мы можем пройти?

Офицеры поглядели в нутро портфеля, первый еще мялся, но второй уже доставал ключ. 

— Проходите, только быстро, и уж не говорите про нас инспектору Скайуокеру.

— Да уж не скажу, — пробормотала Падме, просачиваясь в зал.

Она услышала, как повторили этот маневр Мохо и следом его ученик, а затем на локте тисками сжались пальцы, и весь зал расплылся перед глазами, оставляя в фокусе только Маску.

— Вы обещали показать нам Маску Ауитокля, — голос сверху, сбоку, отовсюду.

— Да. Конечно. Идемте, — механически ответила Падме и направилась к объекту. 

Ноги сами вели ее между высоких витрин в центр, где как раз почти никого не осталось. Только она, Мохо и его ученик, которого она не могла разглядеть нормально. Он ускользал из сознания, как ускользало все вокруг. Она натянула заградительные бархатные шнурки по кругу и снова посмотрела на Маску.

— У вас есть главный ключ с собой?

— Да.

— Откройте витрину.

Падме непонимающим взглядом смотрела на то, как ее руки достают из внутреннего кармана платья ключ и как она очень осторожно, отгородив замок от зала юбкой, отпирает его.

— Спасибо. Теперь расскажите, что вы знаете о Маске.

Падме заговорила, выплескивая из себя все знания — они лились вызубренным на экзамене билетом, пока она ходила вокруг круговой витрины, отвлекая внимание, а пальцы в черных перчатках прямо на ее глазах приподнимали стекло витрины. Едва заметная щель — камеры не заметят — странные манипуляции, и вот стекло снова опускается, а ее собственные пальцы шустро запирают витрину, опять подчиняясь чужому приказу.

— Мне нехорошо, — пробормотала она, хватаясь за ворот платья.

— Кин-Фен проводит вас в тихое место. Правда, Кин-Фен?

— Разумеется, дорогая, пойдемте, вам стоит присесть. Как насчет вашего кабинета? Я провожу.

* * *

— Энакин, камеры мигнули, и кабинет… — начал говорить Коди, но в эфир ворвался Оби-Ван:

— Все, он подменил Маску. Это он. Точно он. Черт, я должен был быть в зале.

— Нет, тогда он бы не сунулся сюда! Оставайся на месте. Асока, врубай слежение. Хаммель и Гонсалес справились?

— Да, у Кин-Фена маячок, он в кабинете с Падме. Второй движется сейчас к техническим помещениям. Там его сигнал может гаснуть. И наша связь тоже, ты помнишь про толщину стен.

— Понял. Пусть уходит. Нельзя задерживать его здесь, люди точно пострадают. Иду за ним.

Энакин добрался до служебной двери минут за пять, давая Молу фору.

— Энакин, я потеряла связь с маячком, но кто-то вошел в кладовую по пропуску Секуры.

— Что? — вскрикнула та. — Я на входе!

— Вижу на камерах, — ответила Асока. — Потому и говорю, что он. Успел стащить.

— Черт. Это правда. У меня нет пропуска сотрудника. 

— Асока, блокируй двери, я вхожу.

Энакин шагнул в полутемный коридор, и дверь за ним щелкнула дважды — включилась внешняя блокировка.

Гарнитура шипела, но Асока переключилась с оперативным отчетом на мобильный. Энакин отключил звук и вибрацию, тихо ступая по коридору с пистолетом наготове.

«Попытка выйти к мусорным контейнерам, блокировка сработала».

«Попытка выйти к погрузочной зоне, блокировка сработала».

«Он прошел в техническую библиотеку».

Перестал рваться наружу. Понял, что в ловушке. Энакин выучил план здания так, что тот легко рисовался перед глазами. Энакину стоило зайти с другой стороны и встретить Мола в лоб — скорее всего тот пробует добраться до второго этажа. Там он сможет выбить окно и сбежать, но для этого придется пересечь кухню.

Энакин прижался плечом к стене возле двери. В кухне слышалась возня, кто-то ходил между столов. Действовать нужно было очень быстро. Шаги приближались — сейчас откроется дверь, и Энакин сначала вскинет руку, затем захват, выбить коленом из рук Маску, без нее он уходить не захочет — выиграть время, заставить думать о ней, и тогда получится… Сейчас. Сейчас. В мозгу зазвенело, и Энакин сжал зубы, готовясь.

Дверь распахнулась, Энакин шагнул в сторону, врезаясь в выходящего. 

Лицом к лицу с Молом. Зрение стало острее, и глаза различили тонкий контур линз, скрывших желтизну.

Он все еще был в гриме, а рога скрывал платок, тюрбаном обмотавший голову, но увидев Энакина, Мол оскалился, выдавая себя сразу. Первый удар смазал толстый слой грима, обнажая черно-красную полосу на щеке. Сумка в левой руке, значит, весь проигранный в голове танец придется отзеркалить.

Вскинуть руку, захват — колено уходит в пустоту… Энакина развернуло и сильно толкнуло внутрь кухни. Спина врезалась в тяжелый стол, и позвоночник прошило болью. Перед глазами поплыло, но не от нее, и Энакин сжал кулак, концентрируясь и прогоняя чужой туман из своего сознания. Он смог поставить подножку, но лишь упал сам — так гуттаперчево выворачивался Мол из рук. Змеей, водой, слизью. Предсказуемо. Падая, Энакин успел не только сгруппироваться, но и выстрелить, и все же попал в стопу. Не всесильный. Можно обмануть там, где не ждет. Где думает, что умнее и ловче.

И кровь у него простая, красная.

— Паршивец, — процедил Мол, дергая ногой. 

В Энакина полетел металлический шкаф с посудой, тот едва успел кубарем откатиться под защиту стола. Вокруг посыпалась дождем осколков посуда, и Энакин щитом выставил над собой тяжелую крышку, глядя на второй качающийся шкаф. Но нового удара не было — были только кровавые следы на полу и удаляющиеся ноги Мола. Энакин перекатился на бок, выпуская очередь по ним, но все пули вошли в уже захлопнувшуюся дверь.

— Черт! 

Энакин выполз из-под завала на локтях, откашливаясь, и кинулся к двери, проводя по блокиратору карточкой. Тот даже не пиликнул. Энакин быстро набрал номер Асоки, предпринимая еще одну безрезультатную попытку.

— Что за дерьмо? — еще раз карточкой по щели. Кашель. Снова и снова. — Я не могу выйти из кухни. Да что же такое… — снова кашель. Глаза слезились, в воздухе еще стояла керамическая пыль и гудел металл. 

— Видимо, блокиратор сломан физически, я не вижу его на своей схеме вообще. Что-о-о-о… о нет. Нет. Нет, этого не может быть! — голос Асоки сорвался на фальцет.

— Нельзя дать Молу подняться на второй этаж, пусть Фисто… 

— Он не пойдет на второй, Энакин! В здании включилась противопожарная система.

И только теперь Энакин понял, что так ело ему глаза. Кухня наполнялась дымом.

— Блядь. И что с того?

Асока простонала, клацая по клавиатуре так, что Энакину в ушах отдавалось. Звучало как ничего хорошего. 

Свои риски Энакин осознавал. Спрятав нос в сгибе локтя он подошел ко второй двери, через которую Мол входил. Здесь блокиратор был выдернут из стены с мясом. Не выйти. И валил дым именно с той стороны. Вот на что он тратил время, вот с чем возился так долго… Металлическая дверь не даст огню добраться сюда быстро, но и Энакину будет непросто выбраться. Дым в щели прорывался активно. 

Энакин спешно вернулся к дальней двери.

— Пожарные системы имеют приоритет. Очаг возгорания возле кухни, начинается автоматическая эвакуация, все двери зоны разблокировались. Автоматика. Высший приоритет, — твердила Асока, продолжая лупить по клавиатуре. — Мол просто выйдет в любую!

— Нет. Заблокируй. Заблокируй вообще все наглухо.

— Ты… 

— Я все равно не могу отсюда выйти, не выбив дверь. Блокируй все!

— Да не могу я! — Асока кричала. — Пытаюсь! Не могу!

Энакин сполз на пол, стараясь не сильно кашлять в трубку.

— Гребаная гарнитура, не работает… Подруби меня к остальным через громкую связь. Да срочно же, Асока!

— Уже.

— Рекс! 

— Энакин, здесь начался бардак.

— Хер с ним! На Моле все еще есть маячок от Хаммеля и Гонсалеса. Включится на выходе. Работай, живо!

— Люди? Эваку… 

— Работай, Рекс! — вмешался Оби-Ван. — Ты тут не один. Кто сейчас в зале? Эйрин? Фисто? Выводите людей. Во внутренний двор сможете? Всех туда. Я не собираюсь отпускать ни понабежавших «Саважей», ни Мохо. Где он вообще?

— Все еще в кабинете Падме… — судя по голосу Асоки, она не кусала ногти, она уже ела пальцы. — Они не выходили. 

— Что с Падме? — спросил Энакин, давя кашель. Мол поджег что-то слишком едкое, оно не сильно пахло, зато заполняло собой все пространство, мешая смотреть, но Энакин все же сумел нащупать раковину и полотенце. Закрыв лицо мокрой тряпкой, он продолжил вслушиваться в слабо доносящиеся до телефона Асоки и его ушей рапорты.

— Я займусь мисс Амидалой! — подхватила Секура. — Фисто, людей в боковые двери, я пройду мимо.

— Принято.

— Эни, перестань сдерживать кашель, я все слышу, — рыкнул Оби-Ван. — Я сейчас буду.

Прошло двадцать минут — а может две — когда Энакин услышал металлический скрежет, а затем его подхватили под мышками и вздернули на ноги, вытаскивая в коридор.

Энакин обвис на Оби-Ване прокашливаясь со смаком, заставляя с мокротой отойти всю гарь из легких, прежде чем взять протянутую бутылку воды. Всю гарь… ох, всю он не выкашляет еще месяц.

— Сука… Пожар… Автоматическое тушение?

— Не справляется, — сухо ответил Оби-Ван, подталкивая Энакина к выходу. — Мол расстарался. — Он был бледен так, будто это он, а не Энакин наглотался дыма. 

Из здания Энакин уже выбегал, несмотря на резко сократившийся полезный объем легких. Он услышал взрыв, и Оби-Ван дернул его влево, помогая уйти от россыпи осколков. Огонь добрался до кухни и вырвался из нее на улицу сквозь вентиляционные щели рыжими змеиными языками. 

Люди… всегда одна и та же история — им бы бежать отсюда, но они шли на источник звука, посмотреть, что же случилось.

Энакин не обращал внимания на толпу, жмущуюся к забору, которую безрезультатно пыталась отогнать подальше Секура напару с Фисто. Его взгляд был прикован к Рексу, который шел от дороги. Медленно. Понуро.

— Что? — Энакин спросил громко, горло засаднило, и он сглотнул, не собираясь умолкать. — Говори, давай! Времени нет!

— Сэр… 

— Не начинай. — Энакин рванулся к Рексу, взмахивая руками. — Не смей! Не хочу слышать.

— Простите. Я упустил Мола. Я шел за ним по маячку, но нашел тот в мусорном баке вместе с этим… — Рекс протянул Энакину алый конверт.

Энакин вытащил письмо, раздирая красную обертку на клочки.

«Забавный план, мистер Скайуокер.

Ваши косолапые шаги немного умиляют меня, но оставьте взрослые дела взрослым и ползите в свой манеж. Я видел ваш замысел с самого начала. Прекрасная игра на публику с мисс Амидалой, мой друг почти купился, но я раскрыл ему глаза. Вы должны смириться, и тогда, быть может, я больше не трону ваших близких. Сегодня я оставляю мисс Амидалу вам, как знак уважения за вашу попытку. В следующий раз милосердия не ждите.

Спасибо за развлечение. И за Маску, конечно».

Энакин не поднимал головы. Он не хотел смотреть на Рекса. Он просто выронил письмо, пошатываясь — воздуха было чертовски мало — и ища опоры, но Оби-Ван не дал ее. Он присел на корточки, подбирая письмо и изучая. 

Раз.

— Энакин… — запыхавшийся голос Эйрин над плечом. Он обернулся, смотря на взмыленную девушку тяжелым взглядом. — Мисс Амидала была у себя в кабинете без сознания, но ее уже привели в чувство, все в порядке. Кин-Фена Мохо с ней не было. Видимо, он обнаружил маячок и оставил его на столе в кабинете, мы не знаем, где Мохо сейчас, мы… 

Два. Кровавый Мол уходил красиво. С шумом. С размахом. Испарялся в клубах разъедающего все вокруг дыма. Уводил преданных себе. Сейчас обязано было наступить три.

Да. Оно.

— Энакин Скайуокер! — Падме кричала так, что музей рисковал остаться без окон вообще. Ее окликали, размахивая платками и чем-то еще, но она уже летела через двор разъяренной фурией, и никто не смел встать на ее пути. 

Щеку обожгло болью. Энакин дернулся, прижимая ладонь к лицу — влажно. Кольца-кастет не такое смешное сравнение, когда камни вспарывают твою кожу.

— Ты обещал мне!

— Мисс, прошу, успокойтесь. — Эйрин вклинилась между ними, пытаясь оттеснить Падме. Энакин не хотел считать количество устремленных на них мобильных телефонов.

— Ты обещал! — голос Падме сорвался. — Ты потерял ее! Твой идиотский план! — она совсем сорвала горло и почти хрипела, обвисая на Эйрин. Ее руки сжимались в кулаки и, не стой на ее пути тренированный полицейский существенно выше нее, она бы добралась до Энакина, оставив ему еще царапин.

— Инспектор Скайуокер! — этот голос звучал не громко, но рокотал до дрожи внутренностей.

Вот оно — финальным аккордом четыре.

Винду вырос как из-под земли и единственной причиной, по которой его кулак еще не вонзился в солнечное сплетение Энакина, было жгучее презрение, с которым он смотрел на раздувающиеся в кашле щеки и пьяную походку неслушающегося тела.

— Вы отстранены от дела.

— Подождите, — начал Энакин, поднимая свободную руку. — Я могу… 

— Не можете! Вы показали уже все, что можете! — Винду ткнул в горящий музей за своей спиной. — Вы отстранены. Вы и все ваши люди, убедившие меня ввязаться в это дело. Лучше бы вы вообще не приезжали на мою голову и знали свое место, корусантский, мать вашу, агент. Детектив Эйрин!

— Да, сэр… — нерешительно откликнулась та.

— Дело Кровавого Мола забираете вы. 

— Но… 

— Никаких но! Я шеф полиции, и я приказываю вам взять дело Кровавого Мола. Арестуйте всех «Саважей Опрессов». Узнайте, кто заплатил им за маскарад. И найдите, ебать его через леса, Кин-Фена Мохо! Человек не мог раствориться в воздухе! Если надо будет, я к херам закрою аэропорт для вылетов, ясно? Найдите его. Из-под земли ублюдка достаньте. А вы-ы-ы!.. — Винду снова повернулся к Энакину. — Убирайтесь с глаз моих. Мисс Амидала, я приношу свои извинения. Мы приложим все усилия… 

Энакин не слышал, чем закончилась фраза. Оби-Ван уходил к машине, и Энакин, понимая, что его больше не держит на месте гребанного преступления ничего, рванул за ним. Он в последний момент успел упасть на сиденье.

— Оби-Ван… 

— Не сейчас, — все так же безэмоционально ответил тот, заводя машину. — Не здесь. У тебя кровь.

— Знаю.

Энакин нашел в бардачке упаковку влажных салфеток и прижал одну к щеке.

— Пристегнись. Открой окно.

Руки сами послушались, голова у Энакина была занята другим.

— Пожар… Мол не смог удержаться. Знал, что ты смотришь. Это его послание для тебя, как письмо с маячком мне.

— Разумеется. Мне сегодня даже добавить к твоим выводам нечего. Кажется, ты выучил Мола так же хорошо, как я. Тебе нравится в этом клубе?

Энакин залил новый приступ кашля водой.

* * *

Рекс ехал за ними не отставая, поэтому, когда они вошли в дом, то смогли впустить и его.

— Мы дома! — громогласно заявил Оби-Ван. — Ничего не пропустили?

— Не. Проходите.

Асока и Коди расположились в северной гостевой. Пост Коди — стол — был заставлен экранами. Весь музей как на ладони. Пожарные уже потушили огонь, а толстые витрины спасли ценные экспонаты от воды, но по полу можно было плавать. Музейные работники суматошно скользили, как муравьи, которым подтопили муравейник.

Асока же сидела на полу в окружении карт, планшетов слежки и нескольких упаковок желатиновых червяков. Один такой она как раз втянула в себя, когда они вошли в комнату.

Оби-Ван кивнул Энакину на стул, а сам принес вату и дезинфект. Заставив запрокинуть голову, он принялся обрабатывать царапины.

— Глубоко она тебя.

— Я обещал, что все шишки за этот план достанутся мне. Я их и собираю.

— Начинаю думать, что ты мазохист, — пробормотал Оби-Ван. — Мы могли бы составить план иначе.

— Он клюнул, Оби, ты понимаешь, черт тебя побери, что он клюнул? — Энакин с трудом мог усидеть на месте, но Оби-Ван жестко удержал его подбородок, продолжая щекотную обработку.

— Клюнул он на Маску, а не на твои корчи.

— Ты просто не можешь признать мои таланты!

Энакин отвлекся на сообщение от Падме с тайного номера: «Прости, но я подумала, что без этого будет неправдоподобно». Набрал ответ: «Порядок, но я запомнил». «Охне лун-неидх!» — сообщил ему телефон.

На щеку лег пластырь, и Оби-Ван сам первым проскользнул к Асоке.

— Мол подставы не почуял?

— Не думаю. Люди обычно успокаиваются, найдя и выкинув жучок. Думают, что они в безопасности.

— Мол — не «люди». Ты ведь понимаешь.

— Ну… он не считает нас вандалами, способными впендюрить жучок в Маску. И зря ты принижаешь свое изобретение. Сам же пробовал — сплав не пропускает Силу. Ты почувствовать не смог, значит, и Мол не сможет. — Асока показала на один из планшетов. — Маячок в Маске передвигался сначала вместе с маячком парней Винду, затем, когда Мол тот сбросил, поехал дальше в центр города. Думаю, он организовывает побег Мохо. 

— А что слежка за домом Мохо говорит? — поинтересовался Рекс, плюхнувшись в кресло.

— Заявлялся, но уже сбежал. К тому моменту, как туда явилась официально и шумно Эйрин, его и след простыл. Но ребята пасут Мохо осторожно, чтобы Мола не спугнуть. И наш ученый-делец как раз направился в тот же район, где сейчас Маска. То есть Мол.

— Мы можем взять обоих, это же отличный момент! — Оби-Ван откинулся, садясь на пятки и поднимая руки к Энакину.

— Эй. Тише. Рано еще. Ты же помнишь. Доказательства.

Это был не первый их спор.

Оби-Ван боялся упустить, боялся, что расплавленный на десяток бусин и чип для слежки металл креста Ханны Лимс не даст нужной защиты. Хотя сам в слепом эксперименте обнаружить жучок не смог. Трижды.

Но сейчас, при таких ставках, им нельзя было провалиться. Оби-Ван забывал об одной простой вещи. Никто не видел Кровавого Мола — а значит, никто не мог дать против него показаний в суде. По-прежнему ни ДНК, ни отпечатков на месте убийств. Все, что они имели на данный момент: показания Мелинды и Коди, которые не давали однозначности. В случае с Мелиндой имело место лишь покушение, а в случае с Коди — Мол мог бы выставить убийцей Ваила, ведь Коди ничего не увидел толком кроме их лиц. Еще были показания Оби-Вана о том, что Мол вроде как упоминал в личном разговоре об убийстве Квай-Гона, но Мол легко бы открестился от шатких обвинений: свидетелей и записей нет. Единственным обвинением, от которого Кровавый Мол не мог отвертеться, было надругательство над телом Сайло Урмана. Импланты из костей играли против него. И запись разговора с Ваилом, в котором он назвал Сайло первой жертвой, у полиции были.

Все это в совокупности, если дело будет вести татуинский судья, могло бы потянуть на пожизненный срок. Но одно пожизненное — возможность помилования, возможность досрочного освобождения. А им нужно было обеспечить несколько, чтобы Мол не смог выйти из тюрьмы никогда. Или, быть может, другое решение суда. Но до него по уликам они не дотягивали совсем.

— Система может отпустить Мола? — всполошился Оби-Ван, услышав все это в первый раз. Он даже не думал о таких мелочах. Он никогда не думал, что будет после, и осознание все еще давалось ему нелегко.

— Я сделаю все, чтобы этого не произошло. Верь мне.

Ведь где-то Мол хранил кровь Квай-Гона. С его тягой к свидетельствам собственного превосходства, вполне возможно, он оставлял себе память и о других жертвах. Где-то хранил и все артефакты, многие из которых все еще числились крадеными. А главное, долгая прослушка могла бы добыть и другое — не только броские слова, но и людей, которые работали на Мола. Тех, кто составлял его сеть.

Даже если они промолчат, оставаясь по-животному преданы своему «господину», это будут люди со своими грешками, от которых Татуин стоит очистить не меньше, чем от самого Мола, а еще за каждым из них потянется уже своя цепочка следов. Не всем дано мастерски их заметать.

Оби-Ван соглашался. Каждый раз он принимал слова Энакина, но вот его пальцы снова нервно постукивали по полу возле планшета.

— Я соображу нам какой-нибудь перекус, если никто не против, — сообщил Коди.

Оби-Ван легко отмахнулся, разрешая Коди все, что угодно, не в силах оторвать глаз от планшета. 

— Я помогу! — сообщил Рекс.

— О. Ну да. Я типа тоже. — Асока не стала выцарапывать планшет из рук Оби-Вана, а вот к коробочке прослушки прицепила наушник и вышла из комнаты, прикрывая за собой дверь.

Энакин сел на колени напротив Оби-Вана и обнял, утыкаясь лбом в шею. Он и сам чувствовал, что пах как горелая пластиковая бутылка, рубцы под рубашкой чесались от пота, но он не мог не сделать этого. Адреналин покидал тело. Хотелось есть, пить, а больше всего хотелось ощущать подрагивающие не меньше его ладони на лопатках. Маленькая пауза, чтобы подышать.

— Могу я принять душ? Ты не натворишь без меня глупостей?

— Творить их с тобой оказывается намного веселее. Иди. 

* * *

Энакин не успел вытереть волосы, как к нему ввалился Оби-Ван и потащил его на кухню. Все прочие уже сгрудились вокруг колонки. Сквозь потрескивание доносились знакомые голоса.

— Рад, что вы смогли выбраться, мистер Мохо.

— Все благодаря вашим советам.

— Я многим обязан вам — вы долго мне помогали, а сейчас рискнули всем ради этой операции.

— Свою жизнь я скорее доверю вам, чем полиции, а о прочем жалеть не буду. Наконец мы смогли заполучить то, что и не чаяли. 

— О да. Но боюсь, вам придется покинуть Татуин, пока все не уляжется. Моему знакомому, Стьюппарту Архансону, как раз нужно съездить в Оханн, а его водителя подкосил желудочный грипп. Все документы на имя Джованни Присса уже у него: права, паспорт. В Оханне вы расстанетесь с Архансоном и поселитесь в мотеле «Жемчужина дюн». Я сам свяжусь с вами.

Асока беззвучно набирала на рабочем планшете сообщения Винду — одно за другим.

* * *

Маска перемещалась по городу в плохо предсказуемых направлениях. Мол оказывался в продуктовых магазинах и ювелирной лавке, в банке — но не оставил артефакт там, а повез дальше. Несколько раз он говорил по телефону с какими-то людьми, и Асоке удалось выцепить еще пару имен. Полиция же продолжала красочно переворачивать мэрию и трясти знакомых Мохо в его тщательных — и тщетных — поисках.

Опрессов держали в изоляторе, и быть может, это было чересчур серьезным наказанием за выполнение анонимного заказа и мухлежа с бесплатными билетами, но берущиеся за подобное люди редко бывали чистыми. Установив личности двоих, на их балконе нашли горшки с посадкам рилла. Наркоотдел потирал руки, Мол своего самодовольства тоже не скрывал. Энакин сквозь зубы дал короткое телефонное интервью, в котором говорил о полном контроле полиции Татуина над делом Кровавого Мола. Лаго же засветился на местном телеканале — сразу после заламывающей руки бледной Падме — и намекнул на скорое вмешательство федералов, выставив при том и корусантское, и федеральное бюро скорее не могущими договориться белыми воротничками. 

И лишь к вечеру маячок прочертил на экране уверенную линию, уходя за пределы Татуина.

— Бред, что ему там делать? — Оби-Ван ткнул в место на карте, куда двигалась мигающая точка.

— Поясни, — Энакин оторвался от переписки с оперативным отрядом, заступившим на смену.

Оби-Ван раскопал в залежах на столе не административную, а карту рельефа.

— Это не просто глушь, как пустошь или дюнное море. Это скалы. В дюнном море еще можно нарваться на лагеря нелегалов, но в скалах? Юндленскую пустошь и дюнное море можно пересечь и оказаться за пределами юрисдикции Татуина, но в скалах глухо. Что ему там делать?

— А что если он прячется в логове сарлакка? — вмешалась Асока.

Оби-Ван потер подбородок.

— Не так я себе представлял убежище Мола.

— Вы сегодня со мной говорить будете?

Оби-Ван повернулся к Энакину: 

— Сарлакк — легенда апачей. Огромный червь, прогрызающий ходы в скалах. Когда в пятидесятых открыли южный карьер, шахты в скалах забросили. Там стали собираться бездомные, наркоманы — шахты рушились, но они продолжали. Паршивое местечко. Его прозвали сарлакковым логовом.

— Притон приплачивал кому-то в полиции, чтобы не трогали? 

— Нет. — Коди откинулся на спинку стула, взъерошивая волосы. — Я раньше работал в наркоотделе, бывалые рассказывали, что полиция регулярно зачищала эту дыру — самим не нравилось потом трупы из-под завалов выколупывать. Но потом стало попросту некого разгонять. Лет десять назад там все опустело, а они не дураки лишний раз рисковать и туда соваться.

— Лет десять назад. — Оби-Ван потер лоб, склоняясь над картой, судя по которой маячок находился прямо в недрах самой крупной скалы. — А через два года убит Сайло Урман. Энакин, я думаю, это оно.

— Ты уверен? Вспомни еще раз все, о чем мы говорили, подумай хорошенько — ты уверен?

Оби-Ван сжал кулаки, упираясь ими в столешницу, сверля взглядом синий огонек.

— Да.

* * *

Пещера была изрисована граффити, а пол усеян осколками и прочим мусором. Они старались ступать тихо, не похрустывая осколками и выцветшим целлофаном.

Пятый поднял руку, обращая внимания группы на себя. Когда все подошли ближе, он прошептал:

— Здесь был завал. Эта пещера — все, что осталось от главной шахты, рукава завалило по нашим данным

Здесь и правда когда-то был завал, но его разобрали, а стены укрепили металлическими пластинами, образующими надежный свод. Такие арки встретились им и дальше, пока они продвигались по коридору.

Раньше он ветвился, но все уходящие в стороны отводы сейчас были заколочены металлом и выступали опорами для пущей прочности. Впереди маячила только одна дверь из крепкого дерева, обитая по периметру железом, от которой по потолку убегали провода. Вентиляция? Обогрев? Кровавый Мол наверняка относился с должным трепетом к своему логову, раз уж хранил там древние артефакты.

Бусина терла грудь, прижатая к телу бронежилетом, а шлем мешал нормальному обзору, но нельзя было отказаться ни от первого, ни от второго. Иногда казалось, что бусина греется, что кто-то пытается обойти ее защиту, что на самом деле их ждут, и, стоит им войти, вся скала обрушится на них. Но портативный экран на браслете показывал, что маячок по-прежнему здесь и… не станет же Мол рисковать Маской. Не должен. Это просто трение, просто собственное тело греет крупный шарик из идущего волнами сплава.

Первый выбил дверь, и они вошли внутрь, сразу выстраиваясь стройным клином. Кровавый Мол стоял к ним лицом — бусины скрывали их сознания от него, но не портили ему слух. Одним прыжком он оказался возле крайнего слева и содрал с него шлем, сжимая ладони на голове и практически выкрикивая приказы в лицо. Самое слабое звено он вычислил молниеносно и смог прорвать защиту, но Оби-Ван тренировал их. Сначала отбирал тех, кто мог сопротивляться самому жесткому его давлению, и — видит Сила — Энакину этот этап дался нелегко. Нелегко было заставить Оби-Вана снова обрушить на себя всю его мощь, не жалеть. Нелегко было самому снова почувствовать его приказное присутствие в голове.

Затем тренировки — не меньше двух раз в неделю. 

_ — Спи. _

_ — Нет… нет… я справился, мистер Кеноби! _

_ — Вообще-то ты был в отключке десять минут. Поехали сначала. _

_ — Я… боюсь, мне нужен перерыв. _

_ — Хорошо. Конечно. Только Мол вам его не даст, — Оби-Ван не щадил их от сарказма. Но с тем же упорством он выкладывался и сам, на пятой тренировке чуть не потеряв сознание, пытаясь заставить Энакина бросить пистолет на пол. _

И когда Девятый все же подчинился воле Мола, разворачивая винтовку на своих же, они все уже знали что делать. Они были к этому готовы. Три удара — он без сознания, а построение все еще не дает Молу прошмыгнуть мимо. Тот развернулся, хромая и приседая на полусогнутых. Его пальцы скрючились, хищно выискивая новую жертву, но его взгляд метался между людьми, и каждый раз он словно получал щелчок по лбу. Он уставился на человека справа, вглядываясь в него пристально, забывая об ощетинившимся винтовками ряде бойцов.

— Я знаю, кто ты, Скайуокер. Самонадеянный мальчишка. Оби-Ван проложил мне дорогу своим вмешательством, и я смогу ее повторить. Со всей этой мощью, — он повел головой, обрисовывая круг по стенам, где висели знакомые по фотографиям артефакты майя, — смогу. И тебя уже никто не остановит. Нас никто не остановит, ты выведешь меня… — он вскинул руку вперед, сжимая ладонь в кулак.

— Дарт Мол, — прогрохотал шлем справа. Мол замер, услышав не тот голос, которого ожидал. — Вы арестованы за кражу Маски Ауитокля и организацию ряда ограблений. За убийства Сайло Урмана, Квай-Гона Джинна, Джесса Пирама и других. Вы имеете право хранить молчание. Все, что вы скажете, может и будет использовано против вас в суде. И только дайте повод, — винтовка поднялась выше, тычась лазером между желтых глаз.

Мол медленно заскользил взглядом по глухим забралам снова, но так и не нашел того, что искал. Выждав минуту, весь ряд сделал шаг в его сторону, притираясь плечами плотнее. 

— Сдавайтесь. По окончании отсчета, вы будете обезврежены. Десять. Девять. Восемь… 

— Скайуокер! Я знаю, что ты здесь! Что бы ты тут не устроил, я выберусь. Не сейчас, но потом выберусь. Ты даже не представляешь, насколько слабы и податливы умы тюремных охранников.

Мол поднял руки и опустился на пол, позволяя застегнуть на себе наручники, но не обращая на них внимание и продолжая говорить:

— Что бы ты не сделал, ты сделал это зря. Я заберу сначала всех, кто дорог тебе и Кеноби, а потом приду за вами.

И только когда наручники, в ободы которых ушел последний кусочек тяжелого креста, сомкнулись на запястьях Мола, Энакин поднял стекло забрала, обнаруживая себя. В нарушаемой только разъяренным и давящим дыханием Мола тишине он подошел к Девятому — помощник Эйрин, переутомление? — вытащил из-под бронежилета бусину на веревочке и перевесил на шею Мола.

— Если сможешь ходить, друг. 

Винду тоже оголил лицо и поднял винтовку к потолку, отмахиваясь прочим:

— Уводите.

* * *

Оби-Ван свалил в одну огромную коробку все записки, планы, изрисованные маркерами карты — все, что не подошьешь к передаваемому в суд делу, все, что перестало иметь цену, всю жизнь последних двух с половиной лет. Он не выбросил ее, а поставил рядом с мусоркой.

А затем изо всех сил швырнул об асфальт возле полупустую бутылку текилы.

Огонь вспыхнул мгновенно, а в руку ткнулся горячий стаканчик. Чай, и даже без виски — сегодня еще было нельзя. Сегодня еще было очень много дел, но он — они, все они, — нашли полчаса друг на друга и стояли вокруг импровизированного костра.

— Завтра полицию осадят репортеры. Сегодня Шаак выставила свой кордон из-за присутствия Мола, но завтра его переведут, и тогда нас сметут, — пожаловалась Асока.

— Запритесь в кабинете, вы даже не представляете, сколько отчетов вам предстоит написать, — усмехнулся Энакин, сонно потирая глаза.

— А ты? Не запрешься с нами?

— Боюсь, что у меня такой возможности не будет. Падме улетает, я должен проводить их с Лаго. Центр — сами понимаете, кому с ними говорить, да и… не важно. Много дел.

Звонок телефона не дал Асоке задать следующий вопрос — лицо Энакина стало очень серьезным, когда он посмотрел на экран телефона и быстро отошел к парковке. Ветер слов от его отвернувшейся спины не доносил.

— Оби-Ван, я должна спросить! — Асока не смотрела на Оби-Вана, она смотрела только в догорающий уже огонь, словно он мог дать ей сил. — Энакин… он ведь останется? Ну… из-за тебя. Из-за вас.

Оби-Ван посмеялся. Горьковато вышло. Зато понял, почему Асока пялилась в разлетающиеся оранжевые хлопья пепла. Куда еще смотреть, когда говорить приходится такое?

— Боюсь, он, наоборот, может сбежать именно от меня. Вы не знаете кое-чего, а должны бы. Однажды мне удалось загипнотизировать Энакина, представляете? Не тот успех, который можно повторить, но иногда бывает довольно и одного раза. Это я… я дал Молу притащить Энакина в «Мустафар». В тот день… 

* * *

— Энакин! Я обижен, что ты не рассказал мне обо всем сам, и я оказался вынужден слушать доклады других людей. Но сердиться на тебя я не могу — понимаю, что не до звонков было.

— Простите, мистер Палпатин, но вы правы. Слишком много людей зависят от меня сейчас.

— И все же ты провел операцию с блеском! Я требую от тебя список всех отличившихся особо, в этом году у Корусанта достанет бюджета на пару премий.

— Корусант процветает вашими стараниями. 

— Но что бы я делал без поддержки стражей правопорядка? Ох, Энакин. Хотел бы я вести этот разговор лично, вскрыв бутылочку кореллианского кагора — напитки крепче мне уже запрещает врач, — но обстоятельства требуют обсудить вопрос с тобой немедленно. Дело в том, что Гедис Тиректон через месяц покинет пост главы КБР. Это абсолютно конфиденциальная информация! Никто не должен знать, но тебе я говорю. Потому что Гедис только что вышел из моего кабинета, сообщив мне эту новость вместе с отчетом о твоей операции по захвату Кровавого Мола, о которой, я уверен, еще напишут в учебниках. Да что там — про нее снимут блокбастер, когда грифы секретности потеряются за сроком давности. 

Очень много слов, которые укутывали смысл многими слоями шуршащей обертки, но Энакин все услышал довольно отчетливо. 

— Простите, мистер Палпатин, но я не знаю ни одного главу КБР за всю историю существования бюро, которому бы было меньше сорока семи лет.

— Мы живем в меняющемся мире. 

Энакин облизнул губы, подвернув их и сжав зубами до болезненного натяжения.

— Я перезвоню. Я не был готов к скорому уходу сэра Тиректона, и сейчас мне необходимо… 

— Я тоже, Энакин, я тоже. Но мы с ним останемся хорошими друзьями, он поддержит своего преемника и советом, и знакомствами. Но и он понимает, что пора уступить место талантливому молодому поколению. 

— Простите, мне нужно идти. Срочно. Я перезвоню позже.

— Конечно. У нас еще есть время, чтобы обсудить назначение. Думаю, за неделю ты успеешь уладить все дела и найти часок для нашего разговора.

— Разумеется.

Когда Энакин вернулся к команде, над кострищем стояла какая-то неправильная тишина. Рекс таращился на Энакина, Коди — в пространство, а Асока настойчиво терла виски. 

— Эм… я что-то пропустил, да?

Ничего не изменилось. Нет, теперь все смотрели на него, но тишина висела все та же. Только Оби-Ван продолжал разглядывать давно потухший огонь. Было у Энакина одно предположение, и за него хотелось дать Оби-Вану подзатыльник — не самое лучшее время он выбрал. Но Энакин обещал, что тот волен сделать это в любой момент, когда захочет. Хотя сам он, конечно, под «любой» не подразумевал «самый неподходящий».

Энакин спрашивать ни о чем не стал. Подошел ближе, обнял Оби-Вана одной рукой за плечи, прижимая к себе, и похлопал по груди.

— Раз с горелым мы покончили, пора заняться упаковкой бумаг для суда. Идемте. — Он настойчиво махнул команде головой и, когда те тронулись с места — все, кроме Оби-Вана, которого Энакин вдавил в асфальт, — он потерся носом о щеку, оставляя быстрый поцелуй на ухе. Команда заторопилась в управление в два раза быстрее.

— Что ты делаешь? — устало поинтересовался Оби-Ван.

— Подчищаю за тобой, что-что. 

— А, то есть просто так меня поцеловать нельзя, во всем должен быть смы… 

Договорить Энакин не дал, поцеловав Оби-Вана уже в губы.

Просто так.

* * *

— На предварительном слушании понадобится присутствие нескольких свидетелей от полиции, думаю, нас с вами и Коди Камино будет достаточно. Но основное заседание потребует всех наших сил. Кин-Фен Мохо по-прежнему молчит, но мы уже роемся в его прошлом. А вы пока могли бы заняться этим… Смотрите, вот опись найденных нами в убежище Мола предметов с фотографиями. Эксперты обнаружили пузырек с кровью Квай-Гона Джинна, Маску Ауитокля, останки Сайло Урмана и еще двоих без вести пропавших пять лет назад детей, прядь волос Айдоры Фокс. Вот по этим игрушкам, — Винду показал на те древности майя, что были отмечены зеленым маркером, — у нас есть запросы по кражам. А все остальное еще следует изучить. Стоит поднять максимум информации. Команда экспертов занимается этим, но думаю, Тано стоит присоединиться к поискам. Возможно, Кеноби будет, что сказать об этих предметах?

— Да, пожалуй. — Энакин покивал. — Мы поищем. С судьей о закрытом заседании я договорился. И да, присяжными будут люди из Татуина, я не думаю, что пускать кого-то извне — хорошая идея. Про вызов в суд Ригора Клауса с Лаго я поговорил, никаких проблем с этим не возникнет, доставят. С Мелиндой Хартц связались… вернее, она сама связалась с нами, узнав о поимке Мола из новостей, и готова давать показания столько раз и стольким людям, сколько понадобится. — Энакин встал, на ходу договаривая: — С командой я про свидетельствование в суде тоже поговорю. 

— Да погодите, Скайуокер. Вечно вы бежите, Депа от хлопанья дверью вздрагивает уже. 

— Ну так… Быстрее начнем, быстрее найдем нечто полезное? — непонимающе пожал плечами Энакин и помахал папкой с фотографиями изъятых у Кровавого Мола вещей.

— Успеете. У меня есть проблема.

— У вас? Проблема? Сейчас? Вас все на руках должны носить.

— С другими у меня проблем и не бывает. — Винду свел брови, не желая оставлять ни малейших сомнений на этот счет. — А внутри управления иногда случаются… есть у меня один отдел. Эффективность — на высоте. Только авторитеты плохо признают, ни одно начальство у них не задержится. А мне нужно, чтобы начальство все же было.

Энакин выдохнул, роняя голову. От этого разговора он и бежал. Знал, что Винду не может его не начать. Всех очень тянуло поговорить о том, что дальше, хотя Мол еще не был даже осужден.

Но все чувствовали, что то самое «после» уже настало. И не давали Энакину об этом забыть.

— Все очень непросто, сэр.

— Сейчас все просто, Скайуокер. Либо да. Либо нет.

* * *

Оби-Ван встретил Энакина у входных дверей. Казалось, что крутился он там от скуки, будто ему нечем заняться — это Энакин улаживал вопросы материальных компенсаций музею и пожарной бригаде, объяснялся с мэром и забирал у корусантского курьера важные документы, оставляя свои подписи на тех, что тот вез назад. А Оби-Вану делать было нечего. 

Это не было правдой — в кабинете его дожидались еще три исследования по неопознанным артефактам, и, судя по тому, что о них он не заговорил, они все еще ждали.

— Энакин, до меня дошли слухи, что Татуин послал в Корусант запрос о приостановлении моратория на смертную казнь. 

Энакин остановился, огляделся и подтолкнул Оби-Вана к окну, чтобы не мешать людям ходить и чтобы их разговор не привлек лишнего внимания.

— Я знаю ответ на твой вопрос. Ты уверен, что хочешь его услышать?

Оби-Ван сунул руки в карманы, лихорадочно сминая нижнюю губу верхней.

— Нет. Не уверен. Ты прав.

— Перестань. Что происходит?

— Ты знаешь. Я не могу находиться в кабинете, я… никто не может, Эни. Да, у нас еще есть работа, но не пройдет и месяца, как ее не станет, и никто… 

— Довольно. Пойдем.

Энакин ухватил Оби-Вана за локоть и потащил в кабинет. В конце концов, у него на руках были все бумаги, а карман оттягивал весьма увесистый новый значок. Пора было уже закончить с этим. Все они заслуживали быстрых решений, а не нервотрепок, и потому Энакин молчал эти дни, не обсуждая ничего с командой, пока все не решилось окончательно. Не мучать никого никакими «возможно», а сказать, как есть. 

— Всем привет, — сообщил он, входя. — Итак, здесь у меня вопросы, которые прокурор собирается задавать вам, как свидетелям обвинения. — Энакин бросил на стол одну из папок. — Ознакомьтесь внимательно, подумайте над ответами, порепетируйте. Вы должны звучать уверенно и спокойно. Но я буду слишком злым, если заставлю вас заняться этим прямо сейчас, потому что у меня есть и кое-что другое. — Энакин повертел в руке вторую папку. — Только, пожалуйста, не перебивайте меня. Вы все проявили себя в работе над делом Мола как прекрасные специалисты. И каждый из вас сейчас наверняка съедает себя вопросами, что же ему делать дальше. Мы говорили о вас с Винду. Он не хочет расформировывать сложившуюся команду. Поэтому вы можете продолжить работу вместе и дальше. Но это дело показало, что вы способны на большее, чем ковыряться в очередном трупе в Таскен Гарденс. Поэтому мы с Винду походатайствовали за вас, и вашей команде был дан особый статус. Это, — Энакин достал лист с несколькими печатями, — ваше разрешение на проведение следственных мероприятий по всему округу. Стьюджон, Оханн, Ченини и деревни — весь округ. Местные отделы полиции извещены, что могут приглашать как экспертов вас, прежде чем обращаться в КБР или ФБР в сложных случаях. И я вам, ребята, завидую, потому что многие из них такому раскладу обрадовались. Обычно никто вмешательства в свою работу не любит.

— Энакин, — неловко рассмеялся Оби-Ван, — ты все еще обижаешься на нас из-за прохладного приема? Впрочем, ты имеешь полное право, мы не извинились.

— Извинялись вообще-то. По отдельности, но неоднократно. И я просил не перебивать.

— Нет, мы не можем! — Асока поднялась с места, обхватывая напряженными ладонями спинку кресла. — Я не могу. Это все звучит очень заманчиво. Мы… мы очень благодарны… — она оглянулась на близнецов в поисках поддержки, и те закивали. — Но мы не справимся без хорошего руководителя.

Энакин вздохнул.

— Судя по тому, как вы выполняете мою просьбу не перебивать, с руководителем вам будет уживаться тяжеловато. Он вам будет только мешать.

— Энакин! Прости… в смысле не прости. В смысле, Энакин! — Асока была готова топнуть ногой. Слова ее совсем предали.

Энакин поднял руки и медленно, как дирижер, опустил ладони, заставляя всех сесть и смолкнуть. Затем он отошел к столу и стащил ставший жарким пиджак.

— Давайте проясним кое-что. Я приехал в Татуин с единственной целью — остановить Кровавого Мола. Помочь вам. У вас никогда не было прямого начальства, кроме шефа Винду. Но времена меняются, и я им стану.

Он повернулся, присаживаясь на стол и показывая висящий на поясе новый значок — значок детектива полиции Татуина.

— Купите ему пончик с арахисовой пастой, — пробормотал Оби-Ван, проходя мимо и усаживаясь на диван. — Начальник, хм.

— Мне нравится, как это звучит из твоего рта, повторяй почаще, — рассмеялся Энакин, запрокидывая голову и обнимаясь с вжимающейся в него Асокой.


	12. Эпилог

Оби-Ван поставил на журнальный столик высокие треугольные бокалы и взял в руки шейкер. Жидкость тихо булькала, переливаясь по стенкам и ударяясь о дно. Оби-Ван вернул шейкер на стол, но лишь затем, чтобы открыть, бросить туда несколько кубиков льда и вновь обхватить длинными пальцами, почти лаская металл. Энакин облизнул губы и отвернулся — он бы вечно наблюдал, но он стер последнюю пыль с принесенного из другой половины дома проигрывателя. Откинув крышку, он подул на поверхность — но та была чистой, надежно защищенная прозрачным коробом все это время.

Энакин придвинул ближе привезенную утром из Корусанта коробку и пробежался пальцами по краям картонных конвертов. Любимую пластинку он нашел не глядя, по истрепавшемуся до бумажных катышек углу конверта.

Комнату наполнил джаз с рваным ритмом — выученная Энакином наизусть импровизация на паре малоизвестных стандартов, — и Энакин под смешки Оби-Вана дотанцевал до пианино, ступая по ковру босыми ногами. Приземлившись на круглый стул, Энакин подстроился под темп, включая свою партию в дуэт саксофона и контрабаса. 

На темное дерево бесшумно приземлились два бокала и Оби-Ван, который оперся на пианино одной рукой, другой болтая соломинкой в коктейле и расстегивая верхнюю пуговицу жилета. 

— Может, я зря достал два? — поинтересовался он, поправляя волосы. — Надо было по старой памяти из одного?

Энакин, не прекращая играть одной рукой повторяющийся мотивчик, подхватил свой бокал и, звякнув им о бокал Оби-Вана, сделал глоток.

— Мне хватит рук, — прокомментировал он, возвращая бокал на место и снова вступая громче.

— Хм, — Оби-Ван покачивал соломинкой в такт. 

— Давно хотел спросить: прорицатели существуют? Сила может предсказывать будущее?

— Будущее — следствие текущих процессов. Метеорологи в каком-то роде предсказатели, но они делают выводы о будущем, зная об уже начавшихся процессах. Сила дает больше подобной информации, но никаких особых тайных знаний. Будущее не предопределено.

— Жаль. Или нет. 

Энакин мотнул головой — никто из его музыкальных наставников так и не смог отучить от этой привычки. Невесомым касанием по лбу прошлись пахнущие мартини пальцы и отвели прядь за ухо.

— Почти философский вопрос.

— Ну хорошо, а карты? Таро, расклады?

— Таро — инструмент. Такой же, как медитация или руны в древности. Есть способы ощущать Силу точнее, Таро — один из них. 

— Ясно, — кивнул Энакин делая еще один глоток. Погрузившись в музыку и не меняясь в лице, он спросил:

— А тантрический секс?

— Ради бога, Энакин! Ты из-за этого разговор затеял? Вот ради этого вопроса?

— Я хочу знать.

— Ты хочешь секса и приключений.

— И знать. Не заставляй меня задавать этот вопрос Йоде.

— О, ты сам еще пожалеешь, если спросишь, — рассмеялся Оби-Ван, запрокидывая голову. Рубашка разошлась сильнее, оголяя ключицу, и Энакин высвободил руку — на этот раз, чтобы ухватить крючком пальца жилет, заставляя наклониться и втягивая Оби-Вана в сладко-пряный от коктейля поцелуй.

Футболка на спине легко мялась в чужой руке — Оби-Ван гладил через нее настойчиво, чертя линию между лопаток.

— Энакин… — выдохнул он в губы, и Энакин не ответил, просто ловя свое имя. Оби-Ван ни о чем ведь не спрашивал, ни о чем не просил. Пальцы легко взбежали по его бедру, играя гаммы теперь на его пояснице под резвые щипки контрабаса. 

Саксофон и контрабас разошлись не на шутку, и помощь Энакина им была уже не нужна, куда нужнее он был здесь, где развернулся к Оби-Вану, который притерся совсем близко, вставая между широко разведенных колен. 

— Ты все-таки хочешь поить меня сам? — хрипло поинтересовался Энакин, поводя бровью. Как обычно, он молниеносно раскаялся в своей так себе шутке, но Оби-Ван хмыкнул, отвечая такой улыбкой приоткрытым и поблескивающим от затяжного поцелуя ртом, что Энакин уже был готов отколоть новую, но в кармане завибрировало.

Энакин положил пальцы на губы Оби-Вана, вынуждая его немного отодвинуться, и принял вызов.

— Привет, босс.

— Ну нет. Нет. Можно ты назовешь меня Энакином? Коди, ну пожалуйста, вечер субботы, я только три часа назад закончил отчет по делу о трупе в карьере. Пожалуйста.

— Труп в банковской ячейке. 

— Что? — Энакин сразу сел ровнее. — Как он туда попал?

— Умерла пожилая дама, из небедных. Огласили завещание и для одного из наследников вскрыли ячейку. А там труп. 

— Повезло кому-то. Адрес?

— Оханн, босс. Я уже в управлении, Рекс тоже неподалеку, так что беру фургон, сначала за Асокой, а затем за вами. Если, конечно, мы берем это дело. 

— Ждем тебя.

Энакин уронил руку на колено и посмотрел на Оби-Вана. Тот все прекрасно слышал и стоял, скрестив на груди руки и неодобрительно поджав губы, хотя глаза его хитро блестели.

— Значит, вот оно как — роман с начальником. 

Энакин почти в одно движение расстегнул остававшиеся застегнутыми пуговицы на жилете, обхватывая теплые бока сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки.

— Не без приключений, да. Это будет достаточно тантрично для нас? Десять минут. Если соберемся еще за десять.

Оби-Ван покачал головой, прикидывая и снова вжимаясь губами в губы Энакина. Закатил бы глаза, если бы мог, но у них осталось всего десять минут.

 


End file.
